Let Go
by Sweet of Live
Summary: And maybe someday.. We'll figure all this out.. Try to put an end to all our doubt.. Try to find a way to make things better now and maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud.. We'll be better off somehow.. Someday.. -Rob Thomas, Someday-
1. Chapter 1: Spring

Pagi ini aku pindah kota, lagi. Orang tuaku pergi ke luar negri dan menyuruhku pergi ke kota pamanku. Ku dengar tempat ini sunyi dan nyaman. Semoga saja benar.

Aku sampai di kota yang bernama Inaba, dan menemukan pamanku bersama anak perempuannya. Dojima dan Nanako. Itulah mereka. Kami beramah-tamah sebentar lalu langsung bergegas ke rumah mereka karena matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Sedangkan perjalanannya agak jauh. Betul saja. Kami sampai pukul 8. Mari kita lewat hal-hal tidak penting dan sampai di bagian aku ke sekolah baruku.

Hmmm, segalanya berjalan seperti biasa. Aku lewat, gadis-gadis menoleh. Aku tersenyum, gadis-gadis meleleh. Aku terus berjalan, gadis-gadis mulai membicarakan aku.

SMA Yasogami. Di kelas 2-2, itulah tempatku akan belajar. Aku masuk bersama guru menyebalkan yang kalau tidak salah namanya Kinagawa Morooka? Ah, tak peduli. Aku masuk dan di suruh memperkenalkan diri. "Souji Seta. 16 tahun. Golongan darah O. Lahir 1 Januari. Hobi menyanyi." Aku bersikap cool seperti biasa. Dan berakhir dengan baik, karena mata gadis-gadis mulai bersinar-sinar padaku.

Aku di suruh duduk di sebelah anak perempuan berambut coklat. "Halo! Namaku Chie Satonaka! Met kenal souji." Gadis di sampingku memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bersemangat. Tapi ini bukan semangat seperti yang gadis-gadis biasa tunjukan padaku. Ini seperti ingin mengajak berteman. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dia anak pindahan sepertimu, heh Yosuke?" Chie berbicara pada anak di belakangku. "Yeah..." Yang di panggil Yosuke sepertinya sedang sakit perut. "Kau tampak sekarat." Chie berkomentar.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya Chie. Omong-omong, met kenal. Namaku Yosuke Hanamura." Anak ini berkata lemah padaku.

"Chie! Hati-hati, King Moron nyaris mendengarmu." Anak perempuan yang duduk di depan Chie memperingati Chie. "Oh, maaf Yukiko. Eh, nama temanku ini Yukiko Amagi. Perkenalkan" Chie memperkenalkan gadis di depannya tadi. Yukiko menoleh "Met kenal." Well, kurasa bukan berlebihan jika aku mengatakan bahwa Yukiko manis. Aku tersenyum, "Met kenal." Sapaku pada mereka bertiga. Seakan belum cukup berkenalan dengan 3 orang ini, saat istirahat, aku di kerubuti oleh para gadis-gadis. Huuuh, capai sekali harus mengorbankan jam istirahat untuk di 'interview' oleh gadis-gadis kelas 2-2.

Pulangnya, aku mendaftarkan diri pada ekskul basket. Aku ini pendatang baru, tapi bukan di tahun ajaran baru. Aku sudah ketinggalan 2per5 pelajaran. Dan ekskul telah dibuka, lebih baik jika aku ikut aktif di sekolah ini, kan?

Tak tahunya, test masuk klub ini berlangsung hari ini! Well, mengingat aku selalu latihan di rumahku yang dulu, aku telah siap. Pertama test dribble, lalu passing, shooting, dan mulai sesi latihan. Omong-omong, aku mengincar jabatan sebagai kapten tim. Jadi di sesi latihan, aku unjuk gigi. Aku bisa melompat cukup tinggi agar bisa melakukan dunk atau slam dunk. Kulakukan. Lemparan 3 poin-ku cukup akurat untuk selalu masuk di bawah tekanan pemain lain. Kulakukan. Aku cukup sportif untuk bermain sebagai tim, tapi di sela-sela itu aku yang paling banyak memberikan poin. Kulakukan.

Kami selesai dan sang kapten tim yang dulu menyuruh kami untuk menunggu 2 hari lagi sebelum hasilnya di keluarkan. Aku berganti baju. "Bagus, anak baru." ini si kapten, namanya Kou.. Kou apa ya? Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga. "Aku setara denganmu. Aku juga kelas 2. Met kenal." ia mengulurkan tangan, aku menjabatnya. Selama ganti baju aku mengobrol dengan dia. Anaknya cukup asik.

Begitu pulang, aku tidak langsung pulang. Bukuku tertinggal di kelas. Jadi aku berpisah dengan Kou. Di kelas, aku mendapati Yukiko sedang tertidur. Aku membuka pintu kelas perlahan-lahan. Lalu duduk di mejaku sambil mengambil buku yang tertinggal. Setelah itu, aku mengamati posisi tidurnya. Ia menaruh dagu di tangannya yang dilipat di meja sambil menoleh ke arah kiri, jendela. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia sedang beristirahat lalu tertidur. Setega-teganya lelaki, aku tak mau meninggalkannya sendirian. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia terbangun dan sudah malam? Lagipula itu tidak lama, sekarang jam 5.

Sambil menunggunya bangun, aku membaca buku. Hei, bukankah lebih baik menjadi pintar daripada memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap? Menit-menit berlalu. Jam 6.00 akhirnya dia bangun. "Eh?" dia terlonjak melihatku sedang belajar di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dia curiga padaku. Heh! Memang tampangku seperti stalker? "Itu adalah pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan tidur sendirian di sini?" Waduh, gadis ini membuatku mengucapkan kalimat panjang. Tampaknya Yukiko mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya tidur di sini. Aku hanya lelah.." Ia menggosok-gosok matanya. Mungkin masih mengantuk. Aku berdiri. "Mari pulang." Aku menawarkan. "Tenang saja, aku bukan stalker." Tambahku saat melihat ekspresinya. "Ya."

Di jalan. "Mengapa kau menungguku bangun, Souji?" Yukiko bertanya. Aku menatap wajahnya, "Bukankah tidak aman jika kau pulang sendirian?" Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena menghawatirkan ku. Sebetulnya, aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri." Aku mengangguk. "Walaupun begitu, aku tidak mau kau pulang sendirian." Itu sepenuhnya jujur. Aku tak mau dia di culik, kawan. Bagaimana jika laki-laki sesekolah pingsan begitu mendengarnya? Gadis ini adalah mawar sekolah kami. "Mengapa?" Yukiko bertanya. "Bukan sifatku untuk tidak peduli pada segala hal yang ada di sekitarku. Terutama jika perempuan." Eh, dia tertawa. "Pantas saja kau sangat populer di antara gadis-gadis. Padahal, kau baru beberapa jam di sekolah ini." Itu pujian, bukan? Aku tersenyum. Dia tersenyum. Kawan, hatiku bergetar... Apakah ini?

Kami mengobrol banyak hal. Yang dapat kusimpulkan darinya: gadis manis ini sama sepertiku (tidak terlalu suka banyak omong, tapi tetap baik), mudah merona, ia selalu di peringkat 1 dalam ujian, teman dekatnya hanya Chie, ia membanggakan Chie yang katanya sangat bisa di andalkan, ia tidak terlalu senang jika terlalu dekat dengan lelaki (makanya jarak aku dan dia saat berjalan cukup jauh), dan yang terpenting... Dia belum pernah berpasangan siapapun. Hei, sejak kapan itu menjadi yang terpenting! Lupakan apa yang kukatakan! Eh, kalian mau tahu bagaimana aku mendapatkan yang terakhir itu?:

"Yukiko, kau pernah mencintai lelaki sebelum ini?" aku berkata dengan tenang, tapi justru membuat gadis ini merona. "Jangan tertawakan aku. Belum..." Aku tersenyum hangat padanya. "Mengapa kau malu? Itu adalah sebuah rekor, kau tahu." Ia menoleh padaku. "Bagaimana denganmu, Souji?" Aku menjawab, "Sama denganmu." Kami berdua tersenyum bersama. Bro, tameng cool-ku rusak jika aku berada dekat dengan gadis ini. Ia membuatku ingin bertanya terus-menerus.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami sudah berada dekat dengan rumahnya, kami berhenti. "Terima kasih, Souji. Slamat malam." Ia tersenyum berterima kasih padaku. Aku harus menahan perasaanku, perasaan yang ingin maju satu langkah dan melakukan 1 hal yang baru pertama kali ini kupikirkan, mencium keningnya. Hei! Dia bukan milikku. Dia masih bebas. Lagipula, aku belum pernah bertekuk lutut pada wanita manapun. Aku bertahan, "Selamat malam." Kami sama-sama berjalan menjauh, dan tidak menoleh lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya aku ke sekolah. Semuanya biasa-biasa saja. Seakan dunia telah berhenti karena dipaku oleh paku raksasa. Untung saja, aku memiliki 3 teman baru, yakni: Yosuke, Chie, dan... Yukiko. Tentang kemarin.. Aku ingin melupakannya, jika bisa. Hah, mari lanjut. Hari ini pelajarannya berat-berat. Walaupun begitu, aku bukan anak bodoh. Di sekolahku dulu, jarang aku tidak mendapat beasiswa. Otak pintar dan wajah enak dilihat, aku senang dengan julukan mantan guruku dulu.

Nah, sekarang sedang pergantian pelajaran. Aku kebelet ke WC. Ngacirlah aku. Saat kembali, aku berbarengan dengan sang guru. Aku langsung duduk. Di tengah pelajaran, sang guru memanggil Yukiko untuk menjawab pertanyaan susah yang ada di depan. Yukiko maju dan menuliskan jawanbannya di papan tulis dengan lancar.

Saat kembali untuk duduk, Yukiko tersandung. Ada seorang anak lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Yukiko yang membantunya. Aku memasukkan tanganku ke kantong celana, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Aku tersadar bahwa aku juga menggertakan gigi. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku segera menghentikan kegiatanku barusan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, hari ini menjadi lebih buruk. Sepertinya, takdir menyuruhku untuk melihat semua kegiatan Yukiko. Setiap jam kosong, istirahat, atau apapun saat aku tidak mengobrol dengan siapapun di antara 3 sahabatku tadi, aku selalu menemukan Yukiko. Entah aku yang jalan-jalan dengan arah yang salah, atau Yukiko selalu berjalan-jalan ke mana-mana. Mungkin yang pertama.

Sepulang sekolah, aku tidak langsung pulang. Malas. Aku memutuskan untuk bersantai di atap sekolah yang sangat sepi. Lumayan luas. Selain pagar, kaca, dan sisa-sisa kayu, terdapat kursi yang mungkin bisa ku loncati dan mencapai ke tempat setinggi 3 meter di atas pintu yang barusan ku lewati untuk ke atap ini. Mengingat aku cukup tinggi dan loncatanku jauh. Hup! Berhasil! Aku duduk di tepinya. Menggantungkan kakiku agar dapat ku gerak-gerakkan. Pemandangannya lebih indah di sini. Aku melihat gunung, rumah penduduk, pertokoan, kuil, taman kecil, dan ada lapangan lebar yang aku tidak tahu mengapa ada di tengah kota. Buat festival, mungkin?

Sudah mungkin satu jam aku duduk dan mengamati. Aku dapat melihat anak-anak lain sudah pulang bermenit-menit yang lalu. Suasanya sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba, pintu di bawahku terbuka. (Aku duduk di bangunan atas pintu untuk naik ke atap, mengerti?). Tebak siapa itu? Yukiko. Angin di sini cukup kencang, rambutnya berkibar indah. Kami diam agak lama. "Hai.." Aku tak tahan untuk tetap diam. Yukiko terkejut ada orang di atap, terlebih lagi aku duduk di tempat yang tidak seharusnya dijadikan tempat duduk. "Oh, hai." Ia menyingkap poninya yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Yukiko bertanya. "Mengamati." Tiba-tiba Yukiko menyadari ketinggian tempatku duduk. "Ba, bagaimana kau bisa naik?" Aku menatap kursi di situ. Yukiko menyadari maksudku.

Lalu kami kembali menikmati kesunyian dan pemandangan disini. Dari belakang aku mengamati Yukiko. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengamatinya. Rambutnya, bandananya, wajah, postur tubuh, sampai sepatunya. Hatiku bergajolak.

Aku...

Aku...

Kurasa, aku sudah cukup membodohi diri sendiri. Biarkan aku mengaku. Aku menyukainya.

Untuk pertama kali, aku mendapatkan perasaan ini. Aku tidak mau membuatnya mubazir. Dan aku bukan pengecut. Aku benci pengecut.

"Yukiko." tak kuasa aku menahan degup jantungku. Ia menengok. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" Yukiko menaikan satu alisnya. "Tentu." Haah? Tunggu, aku curiga.. Tak mungkin secepat ini. Dia pasti salah maksud. "Aku meyukai semua temanku. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak teman. Jadi kuharap, kita berempat bisa akan terus bersama." Yukiko berkata sambil menatapku polos. Aku tertawa. Yukiko menatapku bingung.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku bukan menertawaimu. Tapi, kau sangat lucu. Eh, imut maksudku." Yukiko sedikit malu. Tak kuasa aku menahan senyum. Asik sekali dia di goda! "Mengapa kau belum pulang? Menungguku?" Aku mengerjainya lagi. Dia memutar bola matanya dan pura-pura sebal. "Untuk apa aku menunggumu?" Aku loncat dari tempat dudukku di ketinggian 3 meter. Mendarat sukses tanpa cacat, dan membuat Yukiko tersentak. "Mungkin saja kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku." Ucapku misterius sambil berjalan meninggalkannya. Yukiko menatap bingung pada punggungku.

Besoknya, juga sama saja. Membosankan. Tapi aku memiliki sebuah ide saat pulang nanti. Aku telah menyelipkan kertas kecil bertuliskan:

Jika kau mau pulang, mengapa tidak ke atap dulu?

Pada loker Yukiko saat jam pulang. Ini tidak terlalu beresiko karena aku sudah melakukan reserch terlebih dahulu. Aku mengetahui bahwa setiap hari Yukiko pulang terlambat karena ekskul mading, dialah ketuanya. Ia tidak memiliki asisten sehingga dia harus mengerjakan banyak hal sendiri. Tapi ajaibnya, dia bertahan sejak tahun lalu.

De ja vu! Aku kembali nongkrong di atap. Sejam kemudian Yukiko datang sesuai isi suratku. "Kau yang mengirimkan surat?" Aku tersenyum jenaka dan mengangguk. Yukiko tersenyum melihat kelakuanku "Untuk apa?" tanya Yukiko padaku. "Aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Bolehkan?" Aku menjawab jujur, tanpa beban. Alis Yukiko terangkat "Untuk apa?" ucapnya lagi. "Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Aku menjawabnya begitu saja. Yukiko menatapku. Hanya menatapku. Seakan, dia mendapat sesuatu di pikirannya. "Mengapa?" Yukiko kembali bertanya. Sama seperti kemarin, aku loncat dari atas.

Aku mendekati dirinya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" aku tidak menghentikan langkahku. Yukiko mengangguk. Aku sampai di depannya. Aku mencondongkan tubuh mendekati telinga kanannya (yang berarti berada di kiriku). "Kurasa, aku menyukaimu." Aku membisikkan pengakuanku. Yukiko merona. "Jangan bermain-main denganku." Aku menjauh dari telinganya. Dan menatap lurus padanya. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku bermain-main?" ucapku dengan sedikit nada polos. "Yah, kau biasanya senang menggodaku..." Yukiko menunduk, malu.

Aku mengulurkan tangan. Mengelus rambutnya, pelan. Yukiko terkejut, tapi sepertinya bingung harus melakukan apa. "Maafkan kejahilanku. Itu karena aku senang bersamamu. Hanya saat di sisimu aku meninggalkan sifat yang selalu kutunjukan pada orang lain. Tanpa sadar, aku malah terus menggodamu. Seperti yang kemarin kukatakan. Kau imut." Yukiko merona mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan dengan perlahan, namun lancar dan elusanku di rambutnya. "Kamu terlalu imut, aku susah menahan diri."

Ada jeda. Aku melepaskan tangan ku dari rambutnya. "Sou-" Aku menahan bibir Yukiko dengan 2 jari ku. "Jangan berkomentar apapun. Hingga ku bilang, kau boleh berkomentar. Karena setelah ini, hingga seterusnya, aku tak akan menyerah. Untuk mendapatkan hatimu." Ucapku dengan penuh pesona. Yukiko kembali tertunduk dengan muka merona. Aku menurunkan tanganku dari bibirnya.

Yukiko malu, tentu saja. Mungkin aku mengatakannya dengan terlalu banyak pesona hingga dia sedikit pusing. "Curang. Mengapa kau harus membolehkanku dulu sebelum aku berkomentar?" Yukiko bertanya. Kami berjalan turun bersama. "Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin suka padaku. Saat ini. Tapi belum tentu beberapa bulan lagi." Aku berkata dengan senyum jahil.

Kami berjalan pulang sambil berdebat tentang ketidak adilanku pada komentar Yukiko. Sekolah sudah sepi. Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Aku berdua dengan Yukiko, sedang mengobrol. Biarlah tuhan tahu, betapa aku bersyukur sekarang ini...


	3. Chapter 3

Hari selanjutnya...

Istirahat pertama. "Yo! Souji!" Aku mendengar Yosuke memanggilku. "Ada waktu pulang sekolah?" Yosuke bertanya. Hmmm, sebetulnya aku ingin pulang dengan Yukiko lagi, tapi sekali-sekali aku juga harus memiliki teman (selain para fansku). "Sepertinya aku sengang. Kenapa?" Aku bertanya. "Yah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar. Mau ikut?" Yosuke memberiku tatapan memohon. Aku mendengus, "Aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang." Yosuke bertepuk tangan. "Tepat seperti yang ku inginkan! Oke, met ketemu nanti!" Yosuke berlari. Ke mana? Ke WC.

Melihat Yosuke berlari, aku teringat akan latihan basketku dulu di SMP. Sangat asyik. Eh! Basket! Aku lupa melihat hasil testnya! Aku bergegas turun ke mading pengumuman. Tidak susah mencari namaku. Aku berada di urutan teratas. Hehehhee, asik! Di sertakan hari lesnya yaitu... Selasa dan Kamis. Di mulai minggu depan.

Aku kembali ke atas. "Hei, kau Souji Seta dari kelas 2-2, bukan?" Seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat, mata coklat, tubuh kurus, menanyaiku. Aku mengangguk. "Mmm, aku mau bertanya. Kau membuat klub fansmu?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" dia bertanya. Kini gantian dia yang menatapku bingung. "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana mencari tahunya." Aku menjawab. Dia mendesah, "Kau tahu, jika aku sepopuler kau, informasi apapun yang berkaitan dengan diriku akan ku selidiki sedetil-detilnya. Sebetulnya, apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu?" Mata anak ini sedikit melebar.

"Belajar, latihan bela diri, atau jalan-jalan sambil mencuri hati warga sekitar." Jawabku tenang. Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, begitu. Eh! Kembali ke topik. Jadi bukan kamu yang buat S.S. fans club?" Dia kembali menginterogasiku. "Tentu saja bukan." Dia mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menjauh. "Maaf menggangu, dah!"

Hmmm, nama anak tadi siapa ya? Aku lupa tanya.

Sepulang sekolah, aku menunggu Yosuke. Dia membawaku ke Sungai Samegawa. Kami duduk-duduk dan mengobrol. "Souji, apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan kota ini?" Yosuke memulai. Aku mengangguk. "Whoa, itu cepat." Dia sedikit terkagum. "Well, kau tahu, Sou. Sebelum kau datang aku tidak memiliki teman." Aku menengok pada Yosuke, yang sepertinya sedang ingin bicara. "Aku tidak pintar bersosialisasi. Dan supermarket ayahku membuat mereka sedikit jengkel." Ia meneruskan. "Toko ayahmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, namanya Junes. Itu supermarket besar yang membuat pusat perbelanjaan kota ini kehilangan beberapa pelanggan." Ia bercerita sambil menghela nafas. Aku tahu mengapa anak-anak lain sebal padanya walaupun dia lumayan cakep. Keluarga anak-anak lain, adalah para pedagang di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Tapi, itu bukan salahmu." Aku membelanya. Yosuke tersenyum lemah, "Memang bukan, tapi... Andaikan saja... Supermarket itu tidak ada, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan teman untuk di tunjukan padamu sekarang." Yosuke menghela nafas lagi.

"_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_"

Aku bersenandung, menyanyikan Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars. Aku tahu lagu ini seharusnya ditunjukan untuk kekasihmu, makanya itu aku hanya menyanyi bagian ini saja.

Yosuke tersenyum. Lalu kami bernyanyi bersama-sama.

Ke esokan harinya, gantian Chie yang mengajakku. Sebetulnya kami berempat, aku-Yosuke-Chie-Yukiko, sering mengobrol. Jika kami sedang mengobrol, aku tidak macam-macam dengan Yukiko. Kenapa? Karena aku bisa memastikan, Yukiko akan malu jika aku membeberkan apa yang kemarin lusa ku bisikkan di atap. Dan ada kemungkinan dia akan membenciku.

Membuat gadis membencimu bukanlah hal yang baik. "Hei! Souji-ku! Mari bermain pulang sekolah!" ucap Chie terang-terangan. Melihat gadis ini begitu bersemangat, aku tak tega. Aku mengangguk.

Pulang sekolah, Chie membawaku ke entah berantah. Tapi anehnya, ini masih wilayah sekolah. Mungkin hutan di sebelah sekolah. "Apa yang kita lakukan?" Aku bertanya. "Ssst, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik dan berharga untukmu." Ucap Chie penuh misteri.

Sekitar 10 menit kami berjalan. Aku bisa melihat bendera. Gambarnya...? Bendera hati dengan huruf S.S. berkibar-kibar. Kami mendekat beberapa meter lagi dan berjalan memutar. Aku bisa melihat, ini bagaikan camp fire. Ada sekitar 5 tenda. Sepertinya tidak ada orang. Chie berhenti. "Tadaaaa! Inilah markas besar para fansmu!"Chie berbisik.

Aku tersenyum bingung. "Kenapa harus di sini? Untuk apapula tenda?" Aku bertanya. "Dengar-dengar, mereka melakukan kegiatan rahasia. Karena itu mereka mengambil tempat di sini. Sedangkan untuk tendanya, itu berisi file-file tentang dirimu." Chie mengucapkan dengan bangga.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Hebat. Bagaimana kau tahu?" aku bertanya. "Gossip = Hot News" Dia tekekeh akan ucapannya sendiri. "Lalu, ke mana mereka sekarang?" aku mencari-cari tanda manusia. Nihil. "Mereka sedang ke salon." Jawab Chie. Aku cengo. "Jangan salahkan mereka karena ingin mendapat perhatianmu." Chie berkata.

Well, sebetulnya percuma saja mereka ke salon. Hatiku akan selamaya setia...

Pada Yukiko.

Kami menyelidiki sedikit dan diam-diam mengambil satu snack mereka dan memakannya. Bandel sekali ya kami? Hehehehe.. Lalu kita memutuskan untuk segera kembali karena matahari sudah mulai turun.

Nah, mari mulai bag. Tambahan. Kalian mau tau apa yang kulakukan di malam hari?

Sebagian memang benar seperti yang di atas tadi. Belajar, latihan, dll. Tapi kadang-kadang aku menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan Dojima/Nanako. Kadang, aku sibuk menghafal lagu.

Aku menyukai lagu Inggris. Kedengarannya keren. Dan dalam ceritaku selanjutnya, aku akan memasukkan satu lagu. Lagu ini telah kuhafal beserta not gitarnya cukup lama, lebih baik bila kutunjukan pada orang lain, maksudku... Yukiko.


	4. Chapter 4

Sejak 2 hari yang lalu, aku tidak menyapa Yukiko. Jika mau _ngeles_, aku akan bilang bahwa aku bermain dengan Yosuke dan Chie. Tapi poin utamaku, adalah memberi waktu pada Yukiko agar ia siap.

Siap apa? Siap untuk menerima serangan pesona dariku!

Here we go to my first Saturday in Inaba!

Sekolah. Seperti biasa, mengobrol dengan teman-teman, belajar, mengurusi fans. Tapi tidak di istirahat ke 2. Aku telah menyiapkan sesuatu.

Bel berdering tanda istirahat ke-2. Aku menggeret kursi ke luar kelas. Menempatkannya pada samping koridor, di dekat jendela. Untuk meramaikan acara, aku memanggil beberapa anak di S.S. fans club (Kalau masih bingung, S.S. adalah insialku, jadi mereka adalah fans ku. Jumlah mereka meliputi seluruh sekolah). Mereka berteriak histeris saat aku berbicara pada mereka.

Aku menyuruh mereka duduk melingkari kursiku di koridor tadi. Sementara aku mengambil gitar. Aku duduk di kursiku. Fansku bertepuk tangan. Anak-anak lain mulai memperhatikan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"_going back to the corner where i first saw you_

_gonna camp in my sleeping bag i am not gonna move"_

Aku memulai. Seluruh orang yang ada di koridor terpesona oleh suaraku.

"_got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand_

_saying if you see this girl can you tell her where i am"_

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Mereka mulai duduk-duduk di koridor, menontonku. Anak yang di dalam kelas mengeluarkan kepala, untuk melihatku.

"_some try to hand me money_

_they don't understand i'm not broke i'm just a broken hearted man_

_i know it makes no sence"_

Pas sekali, Yukiko baru naik dan langsung melihatku. Aku memandangnya, dan memberikan lirik selanjutnya kepadanya. Dengan pandangan khusus.

"_what else can i do_

_how can i move on when i'm still in love with you"_

Muka Yukiko jadi merah jambu, euy! Dia menyender di dinding, berpangku tangan menontonku. Asyik!

"_Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me_

_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth i can be_

_thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_and you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_see i'm not movin, i'm not movin"_

Anak-anak lain mulai berdansa, tak keruan! Aku dan Yukiko menahan tawa melihat tingkah sekelompok anak lelaki dari kelas kami yang berdansa slow, dengan jenis kelamin sama! Di sela nyanyianku, aku memberikan pesona khusus pada Yukiko. Aku berharap dia mengerti, bahwa aku menyanyikan ini untuknya.

"_police man says son you cant stay here_

_i said theres someone i'm waiting for if it's a day month year_

_gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_if she changes her mind this is the first place she will go"_

Mereka yang turun atau naik tangga, pasti melihat atau mendengarku. Dan sebagian besar dari anak-anak di koridor, mengeluarkan HP dan merekamku/memfotoku. Smile! (Jepret!)

"_Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me_

_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth i can be_

_thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_and you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_see i'm not movin, i'm not movin_

_i'm not movin, i'm not movin"_

Aku kembali memberikan pandangan khusus pada Yukiko. Dia tersenyum, sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"_people talk about the guy whos waiting on a girl_

_there are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_and mabe i'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_and mabe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_and youll come runnin to the corner_

_cause you know it's just for you_

_i'm the man who can't be moved, i'm the man who can't be moved"_

Penonton menggila! Mereka bersorak.

"_Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me_

_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth i can be_

_thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_and you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_see im not movin, im not movin" (2X)_

Whoooooo-hoooo~~~~~~~! Itulah bunyi sorakan mereka.

"_goin back to the corner where i first saw u gonna camp in my sleeping bag im not gonna move.."_

Aku mengakhirinya dengan kembali menatap Yukiko. Penonton bertepuk tangan meriah dan melempariku dengan puluhan pujian. Tapi, aku hanya menatap Yukiko dan kami berdua tersenyum. Dia tersenyum malu, aku tersenyum senang.

Karena kami berdua tahu, itu bukan sekedar lagu bagiku...

Pulang sekolah, aku menyelipkan surat yang sama pada loker Yukiko. Aku menunggunya di atap.

Saat sepi, dia datang. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih." Ia mengucapkannya sambil melihat ke arah gunung di ujung sana.

"Apapun untukmu, _manis._" Dia membelakan mata karena candaanku itu. Aku tertawa.

"Kau tahu, pasti banyak gadis yang akan patah hati jika mengetahui maksud lagumu tadi." Yukiko kembali menatap gunung. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya dariku.

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada mereka, kalau begitu. Tapi, apa kau tidak menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri?" Aku bertanya. Ia bingung. "Apa kau sudah siap?" Aku bertanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yukiko. Menatapku.

Aku loncat dari tempatku biasa duduk. Dan mengampirinya. Mengambil segenggam rambutnya yang hitam panjang, lalu mengecup rambut Yukiko. Wajahnya memerah.

"Siapkah kamu menerima tantangan besar di hadapanmu ini?" Tanyaku penuh misteri.

Yukiko mengangguk. "Aku tak takut padamu." Ucapnya.

"Mungkin kau memang tidak takut. Aku bukan orang jahat, Yuki-chan." Ini pertama kalinya (saat kita hanya berdua) aku mengucapkan namanya. "Tapi apakah hatimu siap, untuk menerima gejolak cintaku?" Aku berkata dengan menggoresi pesona indah padanya.

Yukiko malu. Tapi, dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai tantangan selanjutnya." Aku berkata sambil melepaskan rambutnya dari tanganku. "Temui aku, besok. Jam 9 di stasiun. Jangan terlambat, atau aku akan menggendongmu dari rumahmu." Ucapku jahil. Besok itu Minggu, apakah ini kencan? Tak mungkin!

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yukiko bertanya. Kami berdua sedang berjalan turun bersama-sama. Turun untuk melewati halaman sekolah yang sepi.

"Rahasia." Lalu kami menggobrol tentang hal-hal lain.


	5. Chapter 5

Minggu. 09.00 AM. Stasiun Inaba.

Aku telah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu dan membeli tiket. Sekarang, aku sedang duduk-duduk menunggu Yukiko. Nah, akhirnya dia datang. "Halo, Yuki-chan." Sapaku. "Hai, Souji-kun." Balas Yukiko. Panggilan penumpang untuk kereta yang akan kami tumpangi berbunyi. Aku memberikan karcis pada petugas, dan masuk bersama Yukiko.

Keretanya lumayan sepi. Dan aku hanya mengobrol ringan sepanjang perjalanan.

Sampailah kami di Okinawa, kota tetangga Inaba. Aku mengecek apa dompetku ada di kantong. Yup, masih ada. Berarti aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku. Mau tahu rencanaku? Enak saja!

Aku berjalan-jalan dengan Yukiko, ke mana saja. Toko buku, tempat CD, toko baju, tempat nongkrong, mall, sambil belanja beberapa hal menarik. Tapi, sepertinya sama saja seperti di Inaba. Kami berjalan, orang-orang menoleh. Hhhh, karena aku bersama Yukiko, ada beberapa lelaki yang melotot padaku. Biarlah, aku toh tidak mau tahu.

Sekarang, kami sedang berjalan-jalan. Bukan di mall.

Aku memulai rencanaku, dari sekarang. "Hei, Yuki-chan." Aku menunjuk sebuah toko. Toko cincin. Tapi bukan cincin biasa. Ini cincin yang di pakai anak muda, anak orang kaya singkatnya. Harganya berkisar antara (aku menyebutkan mata uangnya, mata uang indonesia saja ya! Aku bahkan tak tahu 10 yen = berapa rupiah. Hehee..) 2 juta hingga 20 juta.

Aku berpura-pura tertarik lalu mengajaknya masuk. Di dalam, kami melihat-lihat. Banyak sekali yang menakjubkan. Aku akan kram jika menyebutkannya satu-persatu.

Setelah cukup lama melihat-lihat, aku mendekati Yukiko. "Hei, Yuki-chan. Menurutmu mana yang paling menarik? Aku ingin membandingkannya dengan favoritku." Kataku. "Sini." Yukiko membawaku ke bagian samping toko ini. Ia menunjuk sepasang cincin biru-putih yang indah. Cincin ini berpasangan.

Mau aku mendeskripsikannya? Warnanya adalah perpaduan biru laut dan putih bersih. Motifnya kotak-kotak. Di tengahnya terdapat tiruan galaksi, yang sangat indah. Dalam galaksi itu, ada sebuah planet. Planet hitam, dengan sesuatu yang teramat kecil di dalamnya. Susah untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Harganya... 10 juta sepasang. Well, harga yang pantas menurutku.

Untuk kalian yang berfikir aku miskin, buang jauh pikiran itu. Sekarang, mari kuberitahu isi dompetku: uang receh 3ribu, uang lembaran 700 ribu, kartu kredit 1: 35 juta, kartu kredit 2: 62 juta. Ini tabunganku sejak aku bisa kerja sambilan, dan kartu kredit 2 adalah sepenuhnya berisi uang dari ortuku.

Yukiko kembali melihat-lihat. Diam-diam aku pergi ke salah satu pelayan dan memintanya diam-diam untuk segera membungkus cincin tadi setelah aku membayarnya (juga dengan diam-diam). Berhasil! Nah, sekarang aku memberitahu Yukiko bahwa aku ke toilet. Di toilet, aku membuka bungkus dan kotaknya. Aku membuang bungkus-bungkus tak penting agar dapat ku masukkan ke balik jaket tanpa terlihat menonjol.

Saat aku kembali, aku meneruskan rencanaku. "Yuki-chan, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku punya tempat yang sangat ingin ku datangi." Aku mengajaknya. Yukiko ikut-ikut saja, karena dia juga lapar.

Tujuanku sekarang adalah... Restoran bintang 4 yang sudah ku sewa lantai 2 nya hanya untuk kami. Biaya? 15 juta. Shhh, jangan sampai Yukiko membaca pikiranku! Nanti, dia jadi tak enak. Kalu dia tak enak, apalagi aku.

Yukiko tercengang dengan segala persiapan, yang sepertinya di racang memang untuk kami. (Kan aku tidak bilang padanya bahwa aku menyewa tempat ini.) Kami di antar ke meja paling nyaman yang ada, di lantai 2. Tepat di samping jendela. Pemandangan yang mengarah ke gunung, sangat indah. Banyak orang-orang di bawah, tapi hanya kami di atas. Bahkan aku meminta pelayannya hanya datang jika mengantarkan makanan.

Yukiko terlalu senang dengan makanan, tempat, dan pemandangan hingga tidak curiga. Untungnya. Lalu band yang telah kusiapkan, datang tepat saat makanan pencuci mulut di hidangkan. Di lantai 2, bagian tengahnya telah di kosongkan agar kami bisa tampil di sana.

Aku berdiri. "Mau ke mana, Souji-kun?" Yukiko menanyaiku sambil mengawasi anak band itu memasang peralatan. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dan meninggalkannya bertanya-tanya.

Persiapannya tidak memakan waktu lebih dari 3 menit. Setelah itu, aku dan para anak band bersiap. Oh ya, yang ku maksud dengan anak band adalah teman-temanku dari kelas 2-3. Aku sempat mendengar akan mereka, jadi aku minta tolong pada mereka. Imbalannya adalah mendapat tiket nonton bioskop+makan di sini.

Aku mulai, bernyanyi... Kidnap My Heart by 5 Leo Rise...

_Hey girl what's your name_

_I think I caught you looking my way_

_Do you wanna know_

_How to get me all to your own_

_Weekends work the best_

_I'll pick the place you do the rest_

_Hey know don't be shy_

_But you got to keep me in line_

Yukiko berhenti makan dan memperhatikanku. Dengan sedikit malu.

_Love at first sight_

_Never thought it could happen to me_

_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_Take me away_

_Cause falling in love ain't very far_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart_

Aku menyanyikannya sebegitu rupa hingga membuat Yukiko tersenyum malu.

_Can you get me up_

_More fun I could ever dream of_

_Could you tie me down_

_Can you keep me hanging around_

_I don't wanna be_

_Here to keep you company_

_Put your hand in mine_

_Gotta hold on tight for the ride_

Sepertinya suaraku tersambung ke bawah. Karena ada pantulan suara yang berasal dari bawah. Ah, tidak ada kata mundur! Biarlah pelanggan di bawah berjoget-joget!

_Love at first sight_

_Never thought it could happen to me_

_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_Take me away_

_Cause falling in love ain't very far_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart_

Aku dapat mendengar ada kegaduhan di tangga. Orang-orang mecoba naik untuk melihatku, tapi aku telah berpesan untuk tidak membolehkan siapapun naik selain band, aku-Yukiko, dan pelayan.

_You gotta hold me tighter_

_Cause I'm a real fighter_

_Don't tear us apart_

Penonton menggila! Yukiko tertawa.

_Love at first sight_

_Never thought it could happen to me_

_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_Take me away_

_Cause falling in love ain't very far_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Kidnap my heart_

Yukiko bertepuk tangan. Begitu pula orang-orang di bawah. Hehheheee, keren...

Nah, sekarang adalah bagian inti dari hari ini. Shhh, diam dan perhatikan.

"Para pendengar di bawah ataupun di tangga. Kumohon, diamlah sebentar. Aku... Sedang dalam momen pribadi." Kataku lewat mike. (Eh, tulisan _maik_ itu bagaimana? Maafkan kebodohan sang Author! –nunduk-)

"Ouuuuuuwwwwww" Aku mendengar orang-orang di tangga mengucapkan itu. Tapi lalu diam.

"Yukiko, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Dan aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, sekarang." Aku memulai dengan nada yang cukup serius. Orang-orang terdiam. Teman bandku tercengang. Yukiko merona.

"Dan aku telah berkata, bahwa aku akan dan selalu berusaha, untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Hari ini, kau telah melihat usahaku yang pertama... Izinkanlah, aku mengabadikannya." Aku mendekati Yukiko. Lalu mengeluarkan salah satu cincin, Yukiko menahan nafas melihat barang jutaan itu. Teman bandku ikut menahan nafas.

Aku menekuk lutut, "Kumohon, jangan berani-berani berkata kau tidak mau memakai cincin ini." Orang-orang di tangga dan di bawah menahan nafas mendengar kata 'cincin'. "So-Souji.. Kau tahu ini berharga jutaan." Yukiko berkata sambil menatapku, tepat di mata. Orang-orang menarik nafas mendengar kata jutaan. Karena, jelas-jelas suaraku adalah suara remaja.

"Yukiko, kau tahu... Bagiku, kau tak tergantikan." Kataku sambil memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis kanan. Kalau kiri, memangnya aku menikah? "Te-terima kasih." Yukiko berkata malu-malu. Orag-orang bersorak, tahu bahwa adegan ini telah berjalan sukses. Tak kuasa aku menahan wajahnya yang begitu imut karena malu. Aku mencium keningnya.

Baiknya para pelayan. Mereka memberikan letusan kertas warna-warni pada kami!

Kami terpaksa pulang lewat belakang untuk menghindari serbuan orang-orang yang mendengar kami tadi. Aku tak tahu di mana teman bandku. Tapi aku telah membayar mereka sebelum ini. Jadi, semuanya beres.

Kami pulang, Yukiko masih agak malu. Sekarang kami ada di belokan sebelum rumahnya.

"Souji-kun, aku... Aku belum bisa membalas... Eeeeh... Perasaanmu. Jadi, kurasa ini harus ku kembalikan." Yukiko mulai mencoba melepas cincinnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Ia bersemu merah.

"Jangan. Anggap saja, ini sebagai... Wujud perasaanmu padaku." Kataku. Yukiko bingung. "Jika lambat laun, perasaanmu lebih menyukaiku, geserlah letak cincin ini. Mendekati jari manis berarti kau cukup menyukaiku. Dan jari manis berarti kesempatanku akan terbuka. Jika mendekati ibu jari, berarti aku membuatmu kesal. Lakukan itu terus jika perasaanmu padaku berubah. Jari kanan berarti kamu menyukaiku. Jari kiri berarti kau membenciku." Jelasku. Tanganku masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Dan jika, kau telah memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku..." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan pasangan cincin itu. Melepaskan tangan Yukiko. "Pakaikanlah, cincin ini di jariku." Aku memberikannya. "Bagaimana jika aku menghilangkannya?" Yukiko menimbang-nimbang cincin itu.

Aku tersenyum hangat. "Mari kita cari penggantinya." Yukiko bersemu.

Inilah akhir hari ini... Kami harus berpisah.

Aku menggenggam tangannya sekali lagi, lalu mencium keningnya.

"Selamat malam, Yukiko." Aku berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Yukiko yang menatap punggungku.


	6. Chapter 6

Mari kita lanjutkan ke bagian akhir musim semi! Jika kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan setiap harinya, well: menggoda Yukiko, aku selalu menunggu Yukiko untuk pulang bersama, kami memenangkan latihan tanding pada ekskul basket, aku merasa temanku bertambah: Kou, aku masih kadang-kadang jalan-jalan dengan Yosuke atau Chie ke berbagai tempat baru.

Nah, ini adalah akhir musim. Katanya akan ada field trip ke gunung, menginap 3 hari 2 malam. Mari ku ceritakan!

Kami berangkat naik bis. Well, tak ada bagian seru. Saat kami turun, ada serangkaian acara yang harus kami jalani, boring.. Tapi ada bagian aneh pada saat malam.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju tempat makan dengan Yosuke. Kami habis membenahi tenda.

"Tje-Fuk! Krim nikmat yang bisa membuat bokong anda menjadi indah! Dan cukup enak untuk di makan!" Ada sebuah suara? Tje-Fuk? Bokong? Makan? Ewwww!

Aku mencari asal suara. Nah! Ada segerombolan anak yang sedang berkumpul, mengerubuti sesuatu. Aku mendekat. Alamak! Ada cupid! Eh, itu Kanji Tatsumi! Dia... Pakai selendang miss universe dengan tulisan _Cupid Bebeh._ My god! Dia juga hanya pakai popok! Sambil bawa panah _lophe-lophe. _Dan, hei! Anak-anak yang sedang bergerombol ternyata...

Sedang...

Membeli Tje-Fuk!

Yikes!

Mau tahu siapa Kanji Tatsumi? Dia juniorku. Kelas 1. Anak paling berandal di Inaba. Rambut abu-abu yang agak berantakan, adalah rambutnya. Ekspresinya selalu marah atau bosan. Setauku, dia tak punya teman. Selain...

"Tje-Fuk! Produk spesial untuk mencegah rambut tumbuh di bokong anda~~~~~!"

Iyawwwww! Siapa lagi nih? Ah! Teddie! Aku tak tahu nama aslinya, tapi dia di panggil Teddie. Laki-laki paling imut dan aneh, sesekolah. Temannya Kanji. Dia... Pakai... Popokdandalemanpink! Hoeks! Dia juga pakai selendang miss universe, bedanya punya dia agak mendingan _Cucupid Baby. _Errr, kutarik kataku barusan.

"Agh, hukuman paling bodoh sepanjang sejarah." Yosuke berkomentar. Aku memandangnya bingung. "Karena Kanji berkelahi dengan Senpai kita, dia mendapat hukuman. Teddie kan selalu ikut-ikut Kanji, padahal dia kerjaannya hanya ngumpet di punggung Kanji saat terjadi perkelahian. Eh, dia di kira ikutan." Jelas Yosuke padaku.

Ah, sudahlah. Masa bodo..

Takdir tidak membiarkan ke'masa bodoh'an padaku...

Aku melihat, saat selesai makan malam, Yukiko dengan tampang nyolot, bertengkar dengan Kanji. Samar-samar, terdengar.

Kanji: Apa maksudmu, Senpai? Lagipula, Senpai siapa?

Yukiko: Aku temannya. Jadi jangan macam-macam.

Kanji: Hehehhee (tawa meremehkan), _jangan macam-macam.._ (Dia meniru gaya suara Yukiko) Yang tidak seharusnya macam-macam itu, SENPAI!

Kanji sudah mengepalkan tangan, dan hampir mendarat di jidat Yukiko kalau aku tak ada. Hup! Aku menangkis keras tangannya.

"Agh, Senpai yang lain." Kanji memelototiku.

Aku memandang Yukiko. "Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Yukiko sambil pergi. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Kanji. Aku menyeretnya menjauh dari anak-anak lain. Tenagaku lebih kuat dari Kanji, ternyata.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, kau berani-berani menonjok Yukiko." Aku menatapnya tajam. "Memangnya, Senpai yang tadi, siapanya, Senpai?" Kanji bertanya dengan sama nyolotnya. "Hubungan antara aku dan Yukiko bukan urusanmu." Aku berkata tenang. "Cih! Kau kira aku peduli, Senpai?" Kanji cukup memiliki keahlian merendahkan.

"Ku peringati kau. Jika, bahkan hanya 1 jari Yukiko tergores karenamu. Ingatlah ini, aku akan mengejarmu. Menangkapmu. Dan memberikan balasannya 5 kali lipat." Aku mungkin mengucakannya terlalu tajam, karena Kanji jadi terdiam. Aku merasa ini sudah cukup, aku berjalan pergi.

Malam harinya, di tenda.

"Pssssst, Senpai Souji~~~~~~!" Agh! Aku terbangun oleh suara itu. Su-suara anak lelaki. Dari luar tenda ku dan Yosuke. Yosuke enak-enakan saja tidur. Toh, bukan namanya yang di panggil.

"Senpai~~~~~, aku masuk!" Suara itu lagi. Sret! Agh! I-itu...

"Selamat malam, Senpai Souji~~~~~~!" KANJI?

"Apa yang lakukan di sini, bodoh? Tenda anak kelas satu di bagian kiri lapangan!" Kataku sedikit jengkel, maklum, kan baru bangun.

"Tapi, aku mau tidur dengan senpai~~~~~!" Kanji memohon. Aih! Bukannya tadi kami sedang bertengkar? Seakan membaca pikiranku, Kanji berkata "Karena tadi Senpai sangat keren saat berbicara padaku, aku mau jadi teman Senpai! Kumohooon~~~, boleh ya?" Dia berkata pakai muka memelas.

Ah, pokoknya aku mau tidur. "Yaya. Tapi berjanjilah, kau tidak akan macam-macam. Dan berhentilah berkelahi terlalu sering. 1 minggu maksimal sekali berkelahi! Itu syaratnya." Hehehhe, aku memancing kebaikan pada Kanji.

"Apapun untuk Senpai!" Dia berkata sambil menempatkan diri di sampingku. Dan seenak jidatnya, tidur! Ahh, biarin! Aku ngantuk. Zzzzzzz.

Sret! "Kanji-kun!" Awww, ada suara lain. Aku terbangun lagi, Teddie! "Oh, maaf Senpai. Izinkan aku menumpang! Kumohon!" Wajah melas lainnya menamparku. "Yaya, cepatlah tidur, Teddie." Saat itu, otakku berkabut karena ngantuk. Jadi aku rada eror.

Begitulah, kami tidur berempat 1 tenda.. Dan aku memiliki adik kelas berandal, yang sepertinya nge-fans... Padaku!

Hari ke 2. Wiss, karena sudah menjelang musim panas. Pagi-pagi, seluruh anak berbondong-bondong menyebur ke sungai. Hmmm, dingin... Airnya disini mah bersih! Ngak kayak di deket rumah Author! Masa ada kolor ngambang di sungai deket rumah Author! Cuih!

Hanya sedikit anak-anak yang tetap tinggal dan tidak berenang. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mnghabiskan waktu bebas sampai jam 12 nanti. Baiknya para guru, kami di beri waktu bebas dari bangun tidur sampai jam 12! Cihuy!

Tentu saja aku berenang. Eit! Cewe-cewe berbikini mulai terjun satu-satu. Aku mah, ngak ngeliatin. Tapi anak laki-laki laennya, sibuk nyariin gebetan mereka yang berbikini. Dasar! Aku sibuk berenang mengukur jauh sungai ini. Panjang lho. Pasti kami semua cukup.

Aku bersantai di pinggiran, sambil menghindari berpuluh-puluh perempuan yang mencoba mencuri perhatianku. Setiap ada yang memanggilku "Senpai~~~~!" Aku tahu itu anak-anak perempuan yang akan merecoki aku. Setiap bunyi itu berdering, aku berenang menjauh. Dengan cepat.

Sebetulnya, jalur aku berenang ada rutenya. Yukiko. Aku selalu mengikutinya, dari jarak yang baik agar dia tidak curiga. Tiba-tiba, Yukiko tenggelam.

"Yukiko! Ada apa?" Chie sedikit panik. Chie ada di sebelah Yukiko dan membantunya. Aku mendekat dan membantu Chie menggotong Yukiko ke pinggir sungai. "Sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Ucap Yukiko. Chie mendesah lega, "Kukira masalah serius. Lalu, bagaimana?" Mereka berpandangan. Lalu menatapku. "Kau tidak akan bisa berenang dengan kaki terkilir. Mau ku antar ke tenda?" Aku menawari. '' Ya sudah." Kata Yukiko sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku titip Yukiko padamu Souji-kun!" Ucap Chie. Aku mengangguk. Dan mengangkat Yukiko dengan posisi tanganku ada di bawah punggung serta bawah lututnya. Yukiko terkejut dan mulai memerah. Chie cukup kaget hingga tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Aku membawanya ke tenda mereka. Di sana, aku membantu Yukiko duduk. Lalu aku mengambil baju mandi Yukiko, untuk menutupi bikininya. "Tunggu sebentar yah!" Aku mengucapkan itu lalu berlari ke tendaku mengambil jaket. Dan sekalian kipas angin.

Aku kembali, Yukiko yang sudah memakai baju mandi. Aih! Baju mandinya hanya sebatas leher-separuh paha. Aku tidak memperhatikannya! Aku sibuk memasang kipas di stop kontak. Lalu aku duduk di samping Yukiko.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Tanyaku. "Sakit bila di gerakkan." Jawabnya. "Mau ku pijat?" Aku menawari. Dia kaget, "Kau bisa?" Yukiko bertanya. Aku mengangguk, dan mulai memijat kakinya. Hening... "Yuki-chan, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Kanji?" Tanyaku mengisi keheningan. "Mmmm, tidak terlalu penting. Hanya saja, dia mengejek-ngejek teman Senpaiku." Jelas Yukiko.

Fuuh, aku bersyukur ternyata bukan masalah besar. Setelah aku memijatnya, kakinya telah sembuh. Tapi masih butuh waktu untuk sembuh sempurna. Aku kembali duduk di sampingnya. Udara tidak terlalu panas karena ada kipas angin.

Aku merasakan tarikan di jaket lenganku. "Terima kasih, Souji." Kata Yukiko dengan sedikit malu. Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya. Mencium tangannya, "Anything for you, my dear.." Aku bersok inggris. Tapi, ngak jelek kan?

Dia merona. Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, sambil bergenggaman tangan.

Sisa hari ini kami mengikuti kegiatan yang di jadwalkan. Begitupula besoknya. Yup! Saatnya kembali ke rumah Dojima!


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh, gawat. Mungkin karena aku membawanya ke tenda di hari panas itu. Yukiko sakit...

Hari pertama Yukiko sakit, kami (aku-Yosuke-Chie) semua menjenguknya. Hari ke dua, kami semua menjenguknya kembali. Hari ke tiga, hanya aku...

Srek! Pintu kamar Yukiko, kubuka. Aku melangkah masuk, Yukiko masih terbaring di kasurnya. Sama seperti kemarin. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Mengelus rambutnya. Dia terbangun.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu bangun." Ucapku. "Oh, Souji-kun. Tak apa." Dia kembali memejamkan mata. Aku kembali mengelusnya.

Itulah yang kulakukan kalau hanya menjenguknya sendiri. Dan itu berlanjut hingga ia sembuh.

Minggu. 08.00 AM.

Lagu Something 'Bout Love-nya David Archuleta menggelegar dari Hpku.

"Hallo?" Kataku. "Yo, Souji! Mau hang out hari ini?" Suara ceria Yosuke terdengar. "Hmm, bolehlah." Aku menyetujuinya, mumpung tidak ada kerjaan. "Bagus! Chie dan Yukiko juga akan ada di sana! Mari bertemu di taman." Yosuke menutup telpon.

Setahuku, hanya ada satu tempat yang bisa di sebut taman. Aku memutuskan pergi ke sana.

Untunglah, aku ke tempat yang benar. Yosuke dan Chie melambai padaku, Yukiko hanya tersenyum manis. "Kukira kau akan tersesat. Si bodoh Yosuke tidak memberitahumu di mana taman ini, bukan?" Kata Chie saat aku bergabung bersama mereka.

Aku mengangguk. "Well, sorry bro!" Yosuke cengengesan. "Omong-omong, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" Yukiko bersuara. "Ahhh, aku memiliki sesuatu yang sangat nikmat." Ucap Yosuke dengan penuh gairah.

Mata Chie berbintang-bintang. "Es krim?" Chie menebak. "Kalau urusan makanan, mengapa kau selalu tahu? Sekali-kali kek, kau memberiku jawaban benar saat ulangan." Keluh Yosuke sambil mengeluarkan 2 es krim super besar, bersama dengan sendoknya. "Makannya berdua-dua. Jangan rakus." Yosuke memperingati kami, sambil makan es krim yang satu dalam sendokan besar.

"Kau sendiri yang rakus!" Chie ikut mengembat es yang di makan Yosuke. Well, mereka lalu bertengkar seperti suami istri. Tapi, tangan mereka tidak lupa menyendok es. Hhhh, dasar sama saja!

Aku mengambil bagianku dan Yukiko, juga sendoknya. Lalu mengajak Yukiko duduk di bawah pohon, menjauhi pasangan suami-istri tadi. Kami duduk dan makan bersama. Aku bercanda-canda dengan Yukiko. Sekali-kali, Yukiko harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan supaya tidak menyembur, karena mendengar leluconku.

Kami kembali makan. Aku iseng menyuapinya. Dia terpaksa memakannya, dan merona. Aku tersenyum. Lalu, kami kembali bercanda. Dan saling menyuapi dengan tujuan bercanda. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu menganggapnya sebagai candaan.

Lalu, pinggir bibir Yukiko terkena es karena tertawa terus. Aku mengelapnya perlahan, membuat dia berhenti tersenyum. Malu.

Aku dan Yukiko terlalu asyik bercanda. Chie dan Yosuke, melirik ke arah kami. "Chie, apa kau tahu sesuatu..." Yosuke memulai. "Tentang mereka?" Chie bertanya, lalu menggeleng. "Mungkinkah... Mereka... Kau tahu.." kata Yosuke. "Aku tak tahu..." jawab Chie.

Setelah selesai makan es yang super besar itu, kami berjalan-jalan berempat. Mencari restoran untuk makan siang. Lapar, euy! Di jalan, ada yang sedang berkelahi. Untung saja jalanan sepi. Aku berlari dan segera melerai mereka.

"Senpai?" eh, bukannya itu suara... "Senpai~~~~!" Kanji bersorak. Aku berjalan menjauh. Anak yang menjadi lawan Kanji, telah berdarah-darah dan lari kabur. "Cuih! Pengecut!" Teriak Kanji pada anak tadi.

"Kanji!" Aku memanggilnya. Dia mendekatiku. "Sudah berapa kali dalam minggu ini kau berkelahi?" Tanyaku. Kanji memucat. "Errrr... 7 kali.." Jawabnya sambil membuang muka. Aku mendesah, memutar bola mata, dan menyuruh teman-temanku kembali berjalan. Seakan Kanji tak pernah nongol.

"Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii..." Kanji memanggilku dengan nada yang sangat amat menjijikkan bila di dengar. Nada yang digunakan untuk memanggil orang yang kau cintai saat mereka berjalan menjauh. Sungguh terlalu melodramatis! Aku bahkan tidak menengok. Bukannya kejam, aku malas kalau punya teman yang suka berkelahi. Biasanyakan, kenalannya suka ikut terlibat. Entah terlibat perkelahian ataupun hukuman. Contohnya Teddie. Bukannya tak bisa berkelahi, aku malas.

Kami memilih makan di Aiya. Enak...

Lalu, kami jalan-jalan di Junes. Mengobrol, bercanda, belanja..

Hari ini menyenangkan!


	8. Chapter 8: Summer

Musim panas. Amat sangat panas... Alamak, kalau nganggur biasanya aku berendam air dingin di kamar mandi. Dan aku mandi 3 kali sehari.

Ujian hampir tiba. "Bermainlah, jika ingin ikut kelas musim panas! Belajarlah, jika ingin main ke pantai!" Mr Kondo berpesan. Mr Kondo adalah guru olahraga. Sekaligus guru terasyik di seantreo sekolah. Ia membius kami dengan kata-kata itu, agar anak yang malas jadi belajar. Siapa sih yang tidak mau ke pantai, sekarang?

Hari terakhir ujian tiba.

Aku sepertinya belajar terlalu banyak. Karena seperempat dari apa yang kupelajari, tidak ada di soal. Well, menurutku soalnya mudah. Yosuke nguap, "Hoaaaahm! Akhirnya ujian selesai!" Ia berseru. Tapi bagi Chie, lebih baik mengoreksi jawaban daripada melakukan apa yang Yosuke lakukan. Chie sedang berdiskusi jawaban dengan Yukiko. Masih ingatkan kalau Yukiko itu pintar?

Mari kita skip langsung ke bagian pengumuman hasil test. Kami berempat jalan ke mading. Nilai masing-masing angkatan akan terlihat pada mading masing-masing lantai. Aku peringkat... Satu! Yep, aku mengalahkan anak lainnya. Yukiko peringkat dua. Yosuke dan Chie peringkat 60 besar.

Beberapa anak yang tak ku kenal memberiku selamat. Lalu mereka pergi. "Wow! Aku tak tahu kau sangat pintar Souji!" kata Yosuke kagum. "Yeah! Kau bahkan mengalahkan ratu kami!" Chie menyambung. Sang ratu? Itu Yukiko. "Betul. Bagaimana bisa? Eh, ratu?" tanya Yukiko. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Kami kembali ke kelas. Yosuke dan Chie berjalan duluan. Aku menarik pelan Yukiko, dan berbisik di telinganya "Pada kenyataannya, aku kalah darimu. Aku mecintaimu, sebelum kau mencintaiku." Wajah Yukiko jadi merah padam. Untungnya, tak ada yang lihat.

"Hei, Souji!" Teriak Yosuke. Kukira aku ketahuan, tapi ternyata bukan itu! "Aku dapat ide. Bagaimana kalau semua kita ke pantai?" Ucapnya dengan sangat meledak-ledak. Aku sih boleh-boleh saja. "Pantai..? Ide bagus." Aku tak percaya Yukiko mengucapkan itu!

"Baiklah, mari kita susun rencana!" Teriak Chie bersemangat.

Pulang sekolah, aku berpapasan dengan Kanji. "Senpai!" Dia memanggilku. "Aku berjanji akan berubah. Aku berjanji tak akan sering-sering berkelahi." Dia berjanji. "Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk pasti. "Kuberi kau kesempatan. Ikutlah dengan kami ke pantai, minggu ini." Kataku lagi. Dia menganga. Lalu, loncat-loncat kegirangan. "Bolehkah aku membawa Teddie, Senpai?" Dia bertanya padaku. "Tentu." Kataku sambil meninggalkannya meloncat-loncat lagi.

Minggu. Pantai. Sangat ramai.

Yang perempuan langsung saja ganti baju. Kalau anak lelaki, pada agak bermalas-malasan. Tapi akhirnya Yosuke ganti baju dan menyusul anak cewe yang sudah bermain air. Aku berjalan-jalan di pantai, dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan T-Shirt. Membeli makanan dan minuman. Lalu duduk di tikar kami dengan memakai kaca mata hitam. Kanji dan Teddie sedang bermain volley.

Haduh! Yang paling ku benci dari pantai adalah banyaknya gadis-gadis, bejibun! Aku baru saja menyeruput minumanku. Serangan pertama datang. Gadis cantik bule yang membuat cowo-cowo 'nosebleed' datang dan seenak idungnya duduk di sampingku. "Hey, cute boy! Wanna hang out?" hidih! Ngapain juga?

"No." Jawabku pendek. Dia tersenyum nakal. (THE HELL!) "Uuuuuh, tryin play hard? You're so cool!" katanya sambil mendekat padaku. Aku tersenyum tak niat, dan kembali minum. "So, tell me. You free right? No girlfriend?" tanyanya. Jika saja Yukiko pacarku... "I am free. I am have no girlfriend." Jawabku. Dia tersenyum dan berniat terus menggodaku.

"But, tell me. You see that girl with pink bikini?" Aku berkata sambil menunjuk Yukiko, yang sedang berenang. "Yeah. Why?" dia nanya. "She's the one I loved." Kataku membuatnya memberikan tatapan memelas. "So you already like somebody. Geez..." Katanya sambil pergi.

Selamat... Hei, kawan-kawan! Doakanlah aku, agar selamat pada serangan-serangan selanjutnya.

Itu berulang-ulang kejadiannya. Karena pengalaman, aku tahu jika aku berenang kejadiannya akan lebih buruk. Tapi, toh aku juga mau bermain. Jadi, aku menghabiskan makanan dan minumanku. Dan berganti baju. Ahhh, setelah selesai ganti baju gadis-gadis menoleh. Aku ketahuan, dalam beberapa detik saja.

Aku buru-buru menyebur ke laut. Mengejar Yukiko yang sedang mengapung sendirian di ujung sana. Aku hampir sampai, Yukiko tak melihatku. Aku dapat ide. Aku menyelam hingga ke bawah Yukiko. Lalu muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya. "Wha-?" Yukiko terjatuh, lalu tenggelam. Aku menggendongnya dari bawah. Lalu kami sama-sama tertawa.

Kami berenang bersama. Menyusuri bagian pantai yang tidak ramai. Kami sampai di sisi samping pantai, dan menemukan batu-batu untuk duduk. Cukup menarik untuk di coba, jadi kami naik ke atasnya. Karena tinggi, aku membantu Yukiko naik terlebih dahulu. Lalu aku naik. Pemandangannya sih, agak bagus. Masih agak pagi, jadi tak panas-panas amat. Lalu, aku mendekat ke Yukiko.

"Sepi, heh?" Kataku. Eh, dia blushing (merona). Aku menggenggam tangannya, walaupun dia tidak membalas menggenggam setidaknya dia juga tidak melepaskan tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan letak cincin yang telah ku berikan pada Yukiko. Tetap berada di jari manis, kiri. Aku tak tahan untuk lebih mendekatkan diri padanya. "Kau tidak pergi dengan bule cantik itu?" Kata-kata Yukiko membuatku terperanggah.

Selain aku senang bahwa ternyata dia memperhatikan aku. Ada.. Sebuah nada, yang terdapat di suaranya barusan. Yang membuatku tersenyum. "Kalau iya, apakah kau akan cemburu?" Godaku. "Tentu tidak!" Katanya sambil mendorongku sedikit. Kami tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku tidak memberikan perhatianku pada mereka. Hanya kamu saja." Kataku. Dia blushing lagi. Dan aku mencium pipinya, pelan. Dia makin merah. Jadi, aku hanya menggenggam tangannya.

Sudah cukup lama kami di sini. Waktunya makan siang.

"Itu mereka!" Teddie menunjuk kami. "Darimana saja kalian?" Yosuke bertanya. Mungkin, bagi Yosuke itu pertanyaan normal. Tapi bagi Yukiko, wajahnya mulai sedikit merah. "Berenang." Aku bertekad menyelamatkan Yukiko."Yah, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan!" Kanji mengajak kami. Kami makan sambil bercanda ke sana ke mari. Tapi, tampaknya Kanji dan Teddie cukup mudah beradaptasi dengan kami. Suasanyanya jadi enak.

Sorenya, kami bermain dengan semangka. Adu siapa yang paling cepat mencari dan menghabiskannya dengan mata tertutup! Tapi, tentu saja aku dan Yukiko tidak ikut. Aku sih takut ke-cool-an-ku akan terkontaminasi, makanya aku mengundurkan diri. Kalau Yukiko lebih memilih jadi wasit. Untung saja permainan ini dengan penutup mata. Aku duduk di samping Yukiko. Dan sedikit-sedikit membantunya sebagai wasit. Sambil merangkulnya... Bandelnya aku...

Yah, walaupun dengan muka merah padam, Yukiko menjadi wasit yang baik. Lalu, karena di sini hanya kami berdua yang bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, kami terkikik dan tertawa jika mereka melakukan kesalahan bodoh. Misal: Yosuke dan Kanji memegang kepala satu sama lain dan menganggapnya semangka, dengan bodohnya mereka sama-sama teriak "Aku dapat semangka!", atau Chie yang mengaku-ngaku merasakan bau semangka lalu berlari mengikuti insting, yang malah menabrak jatuh Teddie dan terguling-guling bersama. Ada juga, Kanji memang mendapat semangka. Semangka yang di jual abang-abang sekitar sini, dan asal makan hingga habis. Saat membuka tutup mata dia di suruh bayar!

Tahu tidak semangkanya ada di mana? Semangkanya, ada tepat di depan wasit. Hahahhhaaaa, seharusnya mereka cukup mendengarkan sinyal tawa kami. Sebagai hukuman karena tidak ada yang menang, semangka ini Yukiko suruh aku bawa pulang dan di berikan pada Nanako juga Dojima.

Di mobil, teman-temanku sibuk menceritakan apa yang mereka pikirkan saat perlombaan semangka tadi. Karena aku dan Yukiko tidak ikut, kami mengambil tempat paling belakang. Berdua. Sementara yang lain asyik bercerita, aku menggenggam tangan Yukiko di kursi. Lama-lama Yukiko tertidur. Aku menaruh kepalanya pada pundakku. Acara tidur beruntun di lanjutkan oleh Kanji, Teddie, Yosuke, lalu Chie.

Aku seorang yang tidak tidur. Bersama supir mobil yang kusewa itu, tentunya. Di belakang, aku masih bergenggaman dengan Yukiko. Dan aku berbisik, "Dream... When we're on the rock... Together.." di telinga Yukiko. Sambil mencium keningnya.


	9. Chapter 9

Tatsumi Port Island. Adalah tempat field trip kami. Katanya, kami menginap 3 hari 2 malam. Sama saat di puncak. Bedanya, kami di sini belajar dari pagi hingga sore. Malamnya, kami bebas. Sehari sebelum keberangkatan anak-anak mulai gaduh, tentang betapa menyebalkannya pembagian waktu. Katanya, mereka mau main lebih banyak. Ah, sudahlah..

Di bus, tidak ada yang seru selain adu makan pocky, comot-comot makanan orang sembarangan, bermain lempar tangkap, dan foto-foto bagi perempuan. Well, aku keisengan diam-diam mengambil foto Yukiko. Dapat banyak, pula. Benar-benar deh...

SMA Gekkoukan, wilayahnya sangat indah dan terawat. Belum lagi, bangunannya yang besar. Ada ketua OSIS yang sedang memberikan pidato, kepala sekolah, dan upacara pembukaan sebagai awal kegiatan kami. Walaupun aku malas karena agak membosankan, setidaknya ruangannya ber-AC. Jadi, cukup enak untuk bersantai.

Sore hari di hari pertama. Port Island.

Kami jalan-jalan ke sekitar wilayah ini. Kami membeli beberapa barang. Dan batas waktu kami hanya 2 jam! Pada pukul 6, kami harus sudah berkumpul di sekolah tadi. Agh.. Kami berjalan-jalan dalam grup, mengingat ini field trip anak kelas 1 dan 2, kami bertemu Kanji. Dia minta ikut jalan-jalan, bersama Teddie tentunya. Yosuke dengan polosnya mengijinkan mereka.

Sudah 2 jam. Kami kembali ke sekolah. Lalu kami di antar oleh wali kelas kami, Mr Morooka, ke hotel yang menjadi tempat menginap kami hari ini dan besok. The Seaside Clamshell Inn. Ugh, aku tak tahu siapa yang memilih tempat menjijikkan ini. Tempat ini berpink-pink ria. Dengan banyak rumbai-rumbai serta bunga. Semua anak lelaki mendesah jijik, tapi kami terpaksa. Jadi kami semua berjalan gontai ke dalam.

Kau tau? Jika kami menekan tombol yang salah untuk mematikan lampu, lampu akan berubah jadi pink-pink love, lalu kasur kami berputar-putar! Kami, sebagai anak cowo, malah mempermainkannya sebagai permainan 'tebak siapa'. Kami menyuruh seorang anak dengan mata tertutup untuk mencari anak lainnya dan menebaknya. Jika salah, dia tidak boleh membuka tutup mata itu. Dan ada pula tantangannya, si anak tadi harus berputar-putar dulu di kasur kami. Agar jadi pusing. Begitulah malam pertama.

Malam ke dua. Kami ke Mall Paulownia, Teddie bilang ada club asyik di situ. Kami semua bingung, dari mana Teddie tahu. Well, kami ikut-ikut dia saja.

Club Escapade.

"Wow! Tak ada yang seperti ini di Inaba!" Chie bersorak. Kami memilih tempat duduk di bagian atas. Memesan minuman dan mengobrol. Eh, tiba-tiba Teddie menceletuk, "King Gameeee!" Kami semua menatapnya bingung. "King game adalah permainan peruntungan. Jadi, masing-masing dari kita mengambil stik batang yang telah di beri angka dan warna merah. Siapa yang dapat warna merah, adalah raja kita. Dia boleh meminta apapun dan menyebutkan angka bebas, yaitu angka 1-5. Yang angkanya di sebutkan, harus mengikuti perintahnya. Dan tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam hingga giliran selanjutnya. Mengerti?" Jelasnya sambil mengambil beberapa stik batangan yang Teddie minta pada pelayan.

Kami semua menelan ludah. Dan mulai mengambil. Aku dapat nomor 1. "Siapa rajanya?" Teddie bertanya. "Aku." kata Yosuke tersenyum lebar. "Apa perintahmu?" Teddie kembali nanya. "Aku mau nomor 3 menjadi pembantuku selama 3 hari ini." Kami cengo mendengarnya. Nomor 3 adalah... "Itu tak adil, Senpa!" Kanji. "Hei, perintah raja adalah hukum!" Teddie mengingatkan.

Giliran selanjutnya. "Siapa rajanya?" Yukiko bertanya. Chie tersenyum sambil berdiri. "Aku! Permintaanku adalah, gendong aku nomor 1!" Itulah perintahnya. Untunglah nomorku 4. Teddie berdiri terkejut. "Ta-tapi-" Katanya terbata-bata. "Perintah raja adalah hukum." Kanji meniru Teddie. Kami semua tertawa melihat tingkah adik kelas kami. Chie di gendong turun, lalu naik, dan turun, terakhir naik lagi. Sungguh konyol. Toh, orang-orang di sana juga menganggapnya begitu. Tapi Chie dan Teddie sedang asyik bermain. Kami semua tertawa melihat Teddie kepayahan.

Giliran selanjutnya. Aku raja! "Siapa rajanya?" Sekarang Yosuke yang tanya. Aku mengacungkan tangan. "Aku mau berdansa di bawah dengan nomer 2, hingga pulang!" Ucapku. Mereka membelakkan mata. Lagu di bawah, baru saja berubah slow. Jika aku mendapatkan yang cowo, berarti aku harus... Mereka takjub akan kenekatanku. Well, beruntung sekali aku. Yang berdiri, Yukiko. Kami berjalan ke bawah. Ini artinya, aku akan menghabiskan waktu sampai pulang berdansa dengannya.

Dia sedikit malu, aku yakin. Habis, lagunya slow siih... Banyak pasangan sedang berdansa. Aku ikut-ikut saja. Aku pelan-pelan, menaruh tanganku di pinggangnya. Yukiko melingkarkan tangannya di leherku, sambil menunduk malu. Lagu No One-nya Alicia Keys mengiringi kami. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang mulai merah padam. Tampak imut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisikku di telinganya. Yukiko makin merah. Kami berdansa, tanpa banyak omong. Hanya saling memandang. Biarlah mata kami yang mengungkapkan 1001 perasaan kami. Lagu-lagu, seperti Blind - Jason Derulo, Hate That I Love You – Rihana, How To Save A Life – The Fray, dan lain-lain menyusul. Kami terus berdansa. Hingga terbawa suasana.

Aku menempelkan kening kami. Jarak kami teramat dekat. Bisa di bilang, kami nyaris berpelukan. Aku menatap matanya. Dia merona. Jarak wajah kami kian mendekat, seiring lagu berjalan. Saat bibir kami hampir menempel, Yukiko mendorongku pelan, tanda bahwa dia memiliki pertahanan yang kuat. Aku berhenti mendekatkan bibir kami. Aku hanya menempelkan kening kami. Dan kembali menatapnya. Sambil berdansa kembali.

Kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi di atas. Sebetulnya, diatas, Kanji dan Teddie sedang adu minum cepat tanpa mengambil nafas. Sedangkan Yosuke dan Chie...

Mengawasi kami. Dan saling berpandangan 'Kau lihat?' satu sama lain. Mereka cukup syok, tapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Hanya kembali memandang kami, yang terbuai oleh lagu.

Waktunya dansa selesai, aku melepaskan Yukiko. Dia masih tampak malu. Aku mengecup keningnya sambil berjalan naik berdua. Di atas, Yosuke dan Chie pura-pura tidak tahu. Sedangkan Kanji dan Teddie sudah tepar kebanyakan tanding ulang. Kami memutuskan untuk ke hotel.

Di hari ke 3 kami pulang. Aku membelikan oleh-oleh pada Nanako dan Dojima...


	10. Chapter 10

Sudah menjelang beberapa hari setelah kunjungan kami ke Tatsumi Port Island. Tahulah, hari-hari berikutnya seperti biasa, yakni: menggoda Yukiko, les, bermain dengan teman-temanku atau kadang-kadang Kanji dan Teddie (Kanji sudah melaksanakan syaratku.), berlatih untuk turnamen musim gugur, pulang bersama Yukiko, dan tak lupa aku sering berjalan-jalan. Tujuan jalan-jalanku adalah melihat tempat sekitar dan kalau sempat, aku suka bersosialisasi dengan warga sekitar pertokoan. Well, bisa di bilang aku sudah terkenal di sana. Dan mereka sangat baik padaku.

Nah, mari kita lanjut pada hari ini. "Hei teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita semua menginap di penginapan keluargaku?" Ajak Yukiko saat sedang pergantian pelajaran pada kami bertiga. "Menginap? Di penginapanmu? Wohooo!" Chie bersorak-sorai. "Heeh, ada pemandian air panasnya bukan? Boleh." Yosuke setuju. Berarti tinggal, aku. "Hmmm, aku ikut." Ucapku saat mereka bertiga memandangku.

Yah, begitulah. Pada hari Sabtu seusai sekolah, kami pulang untuk mengambil pakaian dan segera bertemu di taman. Yukiko mengantar aku dan Yosuke, Chie sudah hafal jalannya jadi dia pergi duluan. Ingatanku cukup kuat untuk menghafal jalannya. Agak jauh sih, tapi tak sejauh rumah Dojima dengan sekolah.

Kami sampai. Whoa, tempat yang besar. Pantas saja sangat laris. Bangunannya terkesan nyaman dan lama. Memberikan kesan sebaik rumah sendiri. Sepertinya, ada 3 lantai. Dan cukup lebar. Bisa di kira-kira, ada 24 kamar. Di kurang kamar Yukiko, orang tuanya, dan dapur, mungkin 20 kamar untuk pelanggan.

Kami masuk. Aku dan Yosuke di beri kamar di seberang kamar Yukiko dan Chie, lantai 3. Kami menaruh barang. Saat aku dan Yosuke keluar untuk melihat-lihat penginapan ini, kami bertemu Ayah Yukiko. "Halo, anak muda." Wah, Ayah yang bersemangat. "Halo, Sir." Sambut Yosuke sambil menunduk hormat. Aku ikutan saja. Karena Yosuke sudah lama di Inaba, mungkin Ayah Yukiko telah kenal. Sedangkan aku... "Wah wah wah, lihat siapa ini." Ucap Ayah Yukiko sambil menatapku. Aku bingung, setahuku, aku belum pernah bertemu Ayah Yukiko.

"Bukankah... Ah! Aku ingat! Kau anak muda yang selalu mengantar putriku pulang, eh? Lalu, jika aku tanya pada putriku akan kamu, dia langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan." Hah? Mengapa Ayah ini membeberkan 'salah satu hal yang tidak mesti temanku tahu' di depan Yosuke? Aih, maaf Yukiko. Jika nanti kamu merah padam karena ini, itu bukan salahku.

"Hah? Kau... Mengantarnya pulang tiap hari?" Tanya Yosuke dengan nada 'hmmm, aku tahu...'. Tak ada gunanya berbohong. Ada saksinya di depanku. Jadi aku mengangguk. "Jadi, izinkan aku menanyaimu, anak muda." Kata Sang Ayah sambil membawaku untuk di introgasi. Aku memberikan desahan pelan pada Yosuke, sebagai tanda aku agak khawatir. Lalu aku meninggalkan Yosuke dan mengikuti Ayah Yukiko. Di sebuah kamar kosong.

The interrogation, begin...

Ayah Yukiko: Jadi, siapa namamu bocah?

Aku: Souji Seta.

Ayah Yukiko: Kelas?

Aku: Sekelas dengan putrimu.

Ayah Yukiko: Apa alasanmu mengantar putriku tiap hari? (To The Point sekaliiii!)

Aku: Aku menyukai putri anda. (Santai sekali aku mengucapkannya?)

Ayah Yukiko: Sudah mengatakannya pada putriku?

Aku: (mengangguk)

Ayah Yukiko: Apa dia menjawab perasaanmu?

Aku: Saya masih dalam pengejaran menuju dasar hati Yukiko. (sambil menggeleng)

Ayah Yukiko: Dengan penampilanmu, pasti ada beberapa gadis yang naksir padamu bukan?

Aku: (mengangguk)

Ayah Yukiko: Adakah yang imut? Cantik? Atau cocok dengan tipemu?

Aku: (Agak cengo, tapi mengingat ke-cool-an-ku, aku harus segera mengatasinya.) Maaf, tapi aku tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka. (Sebetulnya, mereka terlalu banyak. Jadi aku malas.)

Ayah Yukiko: Pernahkah kamu berpacaran sebelum ini? (Ekstrim!)

Aku: (menggeleng)

Ayah Yukiko: Sekuat apakah usahamu mendapatkan hati anakku?

Aku: Sekuat tangan Ade Rai! (Aku mulai eror karena pertanyaannya)

Ayah Yukiko: (Terbahak-bahak) Apa konsekuensi yang menurutmu pantas jika kau melukai anakku? (Kembali serius)

Aku: Tendanglah saya menuju Afrika.

Ayah Yukiko: (Tertawa, mungkin karena eror aku diangap lucu?) Masih adakah teman kalian selain berempat ini?

Aku: Ada. 2 cupid penjual produk Tje-Fuk.

Ayah Yukiko: Tje-Fuk? Yang untuk memperindah pantat?

Aku & Ayah Yukiko: (Cekikikan, lalu mulai membicarakan fungsi Tje-Fuk bila di makan.)

Kacau sekali interogasi ini?

Yukiko: Ayah! Di mana handuk untuk ta-" (terhenti karena melihatku)

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yukiko penuh selidik. "Errr, bukan apa-apa." Lha? Kenapa si Ayah harus bo'ong? "Jangan bilang.. Ayah tidak menginterogasi Souji-kun, kan?" Yukiko mendekat. Berapi-api. "Ahhh, bagaimana kau tahu?" Ayahnya menjawab seperti sedang terkena penyakit maag (Baca: 'MAH'. Hoeks! Kok nyembur?). Yukiko mendesah, "Ayah terlalu khawatir! Ingatkah waktu Ayah menginterogasi tukang pos karena aku yang menerima surat? Lalu tukang susu yang sempat melihatku berjalan dari sekolah?" Ucap Yukiko.

What? "Itu hanya hal sepele." Si Ayah membela diri. "Sepele? Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang Ayah dapat. Ayah malah bercanda dengan mereka. Itu baru tukang pos dan tukang susu. Lainnya? (mendesah) Ayah, tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagi pula, Souji tidak akan macam – macam padaku. Dia... (Terhenti)" Dia mulai merona memikirkan apa yang hampir di katakannya. Kira-kira apa ya? Aku penasaran!

"Apa yang Souji tak akan lakukan?" Ayahnya berbalik bertanya penuh selidik. "Bukanapa-apa." Katanya sambil pergi. Ayah Yukiko memandangku. "Hhhh, kurasa cukup di sini dulu. Beri tahu Yukiko, handuknya ada di lantai 1." Pesan Ayah Yukiko. Aku berdiri, mengangguk, dan berjalan keluar. Aku mencari Yukiko, yang masih mencari handuk di lantai 2. "Ayahmu berpesan, handuknya di lantai 1." Aku memberi tahunya. Dia mengangguk.

"Apa yang takkan ku lakukan padamu?" Aku mendekati Yukiko. Dan menatap lurus padanya. Dia blushing. "Ehm, bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil menghindari pandanganku. Aku memegang dagu Yukiko, memaksanya untuk menatapku. "Apa kira-kira yang takkan ku lakukan padamu?" Aku mengulang, sambil mendekatkan wajah kami. "Mmm, me.. Menyakitiku?" Jawabnya dengan tetap blushing. Aku tersenyum dan melepaskannya.

"Yeah. Aku tak akan mau menyakitimu. Bahkan jika bisa." Ucapku sambil berjalan dengan Yukiko ke lantai 1. Tak tahu kami, sedari tadi Ayah Yukiko menguping sambil mencoret-coret kertas, bertuliskan:

_Souji Seta = Lulus test 1._

Sorenya, aku dan Yosuke ke pemandian air panas. Tentu saja, bagian laki-perempuan di pisah. Sementara Yosuke main air, aku berendam di pinggir dekat dinding pembatas. Hangat, sepi, sunyi. Ahhhh, nyamannya.

Saat malam, Yosuke iseng. Menyeretku untuk mengintip ke kamar para cewe. Eh, ketahuan! Mereka belum tidur. Setelah kena pukulan ringan dari Chie, kami malah di ajak main kartu. Asyik lho! Kami bermain dan bercanda terus hingga jan 8. Lalu Chie mulai ngantuk dan tidur. Sepertinya, dia agak kacau. Karena dia salah futon (tempat tidur org jepang), dia malah mengambil futon Yukiko. Tapi Yukiko tidak keberatan.

Lalu, Yosuke mulai menguap-nguap. Dia minta izin untuk numpang sebentar di futon Chie. Nanti kalau aku dan Yukiko selesai, dia janji akan pergi. Aku dan Yukiko mengiyakannya. Kami masih bermain dan bercanda hingga jam 10. Wah, sedari tadi aku dan Yukiko mecoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berisik. Lalu, pada jam 10, kami akhirnya ngantuk. Aku baru mau menyeret Yosuke yang molor keluar, ketika dia bergelung. Tampak sangat lelah. Yukiko melihatnya, dan mengangguk. Artinya, kami setuju untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Well, aku berani jamin, Yukiko tidak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan dia alami. Sekamar denganku. Aku masuk ke kamar anak cowo. "Futon siapa yang mau kau pakai?" Tanyaku. "Siapa saja boleh." Katanya sambil ikut masuk. Aku memberikannya milikku, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang bakal Yosuke lakukan jika mengetahui futonnya di pakai Yukiko. Saat aku menggelarkan futon untuk Yukiko dan untukku, Yukiko bertanya, "Souji-kun, kau sudah mengantuk?". Aku menggeleng. Mungkin karena tadi kami kebanyakan bercanda, kami belum mengantuk. "Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanyaku yang sudah selesai menggelar 2 foton kami.

"Aku tidak tahu. Biasanya, aku belajar. Tapi malam ini, rasanya agak berat untuk melakukannya." Ucapnya letih. "Mau duduk dan mengobrol?" Ajakku. Dia mengangguk. Aku duduk di pojokan dekat jendela bersamanya. Pemandangan di luar jendela hanya ranting pohon. Kami mengobrol tentang macam-macam. "Oiya, kapan ulang tahunmu, Yuki-chan?" Aku bertanya. "Hmm? Oh, minggu pertama saat musim dingin." Jawabnya. Aku menyimpannya dalam memoriku. Lalu aku mengeluarkan HP, "Sudah lama kita kenalan, tapi aku selalu lupa untuk menanyakan nomormu, boleh minta?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk dan menyebutkan nomor Hpnya.

Yukiko tampak capai, tapi tidak mengantuk. Aku juga biasanya begitu, jadi aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan. "Tidurlah di pangkuanku." Kataku sambil menepuk paha. Dia merona. "Tidak apa. Kau tahukan kalau aku tidak gigit." Aku membujuknya. Akhirnya, dia tiduran dengan perlahan dan malu-malu. Aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu, aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Souji-kun." Panggil Yukiko setelah beberapa lama. "Hmm?" jawabku. "Menyanyilah." Pintanya dengan malu-malu. Aku tersenyum mendengar permintaannya itu. Lalu tanpa banyak gerak, aku mengeluarkan ipod di saku celanaku. Aku menaruh satu bagian di telinga Yukiko dan satu lagi untukku. Aku menyalakannya, dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan.

Sterling Knight – What You Mean To Me...

_I can't blame you for thinking that_

_You never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you but nothing_

_Ever made me feel so wrong I thought_

_I was protecting you from everything that_

_I go through but I know that we got lost along the way_

Dia tersenyum mendengarkanku. Aku bernyanyi sambil mengelusnya.

_Here I am with_

_All my heart I hope you_

_Understand I know I let_

_You down but I'm never_

_Gonna make that mistake_

_Again you brought me_

_Closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

Dia merona.

_Just know that I'm sorry I never_

_Wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning we'll let_

_The truth brake down these walls, oh yeah_

_And every time I think of you I think of how_

_You pushed me through and showed me_

_How much better I could be_

Perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak mengelusnya. Melainkan menggenggam tangan miliknya.

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand I know_

_I let you down but I'm never_

_Gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who_

_I really am come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me yeah_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_When you say what no one else_

_Will say you know exactly_

_How to get to me you_

_Know It's what I need_

_It's what I need yeah_

Wajahnya merah padam terus.

_Here I am with_

_All my heart I hope you_

_Understand (I hope you_

_Understand) I know I let_

_You down but I'm never_

_Gonna make that mistake_

_Again you brought me_

_Closer to who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

Di akhir not yang di bunyikan dari ipodku, aku mencium keningnya. Perlahan-lahan. Dan tangan Yukiko... Membalas genggamanku, untuk pertama kalinya.

1 jam kemudian, barulah kami tidur. Paginya, aku-Yosuke-Chie berpamitan. Diam-diam, Ayah Yukiko mengedipkan matanya hanya padaku. "Berjuanglah." Dukung sang Ayah tanpa suara. Aku mengangguk.


	11. Chapter 11 : FK

Hmmm, beberapa hari terakhir setelah ceritaku sebelumnya, aku tidak bertemu Yukiko lagi. Aku menunggunya setiap pulang sekolah, tapi lalu dia tidak pernah datang. Aku mencoba bertanya saat di tengah pelajaran, dia tidak menjawab dengan jujur. Mengapa dia menghindariku? Tidak tahukah dia, aku sangat kangen pada muka meronanya?

Minggu berganti. Yukiko masih menghindariku. Seperti hari ini. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menulis pesan padanya:

_Aku akan selalu ada. Tidak peduli berapa lama, aku tidak akan menyerah._

Aku menaruh pesan itu di kotak sepatunya. Minggu berganti lagi. Sore ini, aku tidak ada kerjaan. Yukiko entah ke mana. Aku mau berjalan-jalan ke tempat favoritku, pohon rindang di bagian selatan hutan samping sekolah yang menghadap ke kota. Pemandangan di sana sangat indah, dan pohonnya teduh. Aku menyalakan ipod sambil berjalan.

Jalannya agak menanjak. Seperti naik tangga, kira-kira tinggi jarak aku sekarang dengan dasar pohon favoritku itu 3 lantai. Aku menatap ke atas. Ah? Ada cewek. Aku hampir kembali turun ketika menyadari sesuatu. Yu... Yuki.. ko? YUKIKO! Dia sedang... EH? TUNGGU? Me.. nangis?

Hatiku serasa di tusuk jarum. Lalu darahku masuk ke perut. Dan keracunan. Kalau saja bisa begitu. Aku membeku. Dan seketika berjalan cepat mendekatinya. Aku sampai di belakangnya. Dia memunggungiku, tidak sadar aku di sini. Aku tidak mendengar isakan. Yang mungkin Yukiko tahan. Sepertinya begitu, Yukiko mendekap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

Alamak, hatiku teramat sakit melihatnya. Aku mendekatinya, "Yukiko?" Panggilku seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia terkejut, dan mengetahui siapa aku. Dia menoleh perlahan, dan memandangku seakan aku... Aku orang pertama yang mesti tidak melihatnya sekarang. Dia menggigit bibir menahan tumpahan emosi. Tak sanggup aku melihatnya begitu saja.

Aku memeluknya sebelum dia melakukan apapun. Dan... Tangis Yukiko meledak. Tidak besar. Dia hanya terisak. "Lepaskan semuanya." Kataku sambil tetap memeluknya. Yukiko menurut. Dia terisak-isak. Tentu saja dia tidak balas memelukku, jika penasaran. Kami dalam posisi itu cukup lama, mungkin 10 menit. Yukiko mulai tenang. Aku melepaskannya.

Yukiko menunduk. Walaupun wajahnya kebas habis menangis, dia masih imut. Aku menggenggam tangan kirinya, tanpa berbicara. Dia membalas genggamanku. Aku tahu, dia pasti ingin mendinginkan fikirannya sekarang. Jadi, aku duduk di bawah pohon rindang favoritku. Kami hanya duduk dan berpegangan tangan. Sudah dua puluh menit berjalan. Kami sama sekali belum bersuara. "Aku... Mau pulang." Ucap Yukiko lemah. Dia pasti capai menangis 10 menit nonstop. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Kami bangun. Dan aku mengantarnya pulang, genggaman kami tidak terlepaskan. Selama perjalanan pulangpun, kami tidak berbicara. Sesudah sampai di depan rumah/penginapannya, kami berhenti. "Maukah kau temani aku sebentar? Hanya sebentar." Yukiko memintaku. Tidak mungkin aku berkata tidak. Kami masuk, di sambut oleh resepsionis yang sedikit tercengang melihat aku dan Yukiko bergenggaman. Wajah Yukiko tidak terlihat sehabis menangis lagi, tapi jika kamu melihatnya sungguh-sungguh, akan ada bekas air mata di wajahnya yang letih. Dia tidak menghiraukan sang resepsionis.

Aku di gandeng menuju kamarnya. Selama jalan singkat kami menuju lantai 3, beberapa pelayan (yang sepertinya dekat dengan Yukiko) dan pelanggan melihat kami bergandengan dengan syok. Tapi Yukiko terus berjalan. Di kamar, Yukiko melepas genggamanku. Lalu dia duduk memeluk lututnya di pojokan kamar. Tempat kemarin-kemarin aku bernyanyi untuknya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Mengelus rambutnya, "Maukah kau berbagi ceritamu?" Tanyaku perlahan. Dia tampak memikirkannya. Lalu, "Tidak hari ini." Jawab Yukiko. Aku mencoba mengerti posisinya. Terluka, letih, dan pasti bingung. Jika aku jadi dia, aku ingin tidur untuk membasmi adrenalin aneh itu. "Mau tidur? Biar kusiapkan. Kasur atau futon?" Tanyaku, karena Yukiko punya kasur dan futon.

"Kasur." Jawabnya perlahan. Aku berdiri dan menyiapkannya. Setelah siap, aku menggenggam tangan Yukiko dan menariknya untuk tidur. Dia bergelung di kasur. Aku menyelimutinya, lalu duduk di samping kasur. "Selamat tidur, Yukiko." Kataku sambil mencium keningnya. Aku menunggunya tidur, lalu pulang ketika matahari sudah turun. Takut Nanako khawatir.

Esoknya, Yukiko pulih. Aku dan dia tahu, dia tidak bisa lari lagi dariku. Karena aku akan meminta penjelasan, saat pulang sekolah. Aku telah menahannya saat pulang, "Atap. Jangan pergi." Kataku cukup pelan untuk hanya Yukiko seorang yang mendengar.

Di atap.

Hanya kami berdua. Dan jika anak-anak di lapangan bawah menoleh ke arah atap ini, kami akan terlihat. "Beritahu aku." Ucapku yang sedang menyender di pagar sambil berpangku tangan saat Yukiko datang. "Ummm.. Kau ingin tahu?" Yukiko menanya balik sambil menyender di dinding seberangku. Aku mengangguk. Yukiko mendesah, "Bisakah tidak hari ini?" Dia menghindar lagi.

Cukup. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian menggebrak dan menempelkan tangan pada dinding di samping kanan kepala Yukiko. Yukiko terkejut, ia terpojok, aku menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Lama. Panjang. Dan berulang-ulang.

Yukiko tidak bergerak. Yukiko bingung. Ia hanya diam menerima setiap ciumanku. Dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, tidak tahan dengan detak jantungnya, sama sepertiku. Aku menyadari itu, dan melepas bibirku sebentar. Hanya untuk menautkan jari kiriku padanya, agar dia mengenggam tanganku sebagai ganti kepalan tangannya. Aku kembali menciumnya. Apakah matahari musim panas ini termasuk saksi ciuman pertamaku?

Setelah beberapa waktu, aku menarik diri, masih dalam jarak tidak sampai 10 cm. Aku memandang Yukiko. Inilah wajah termerah yang pernah ku lihat. Ia bahkan malu untuk menatap wajahku. Aku lalu memeluknya sambil mendesah. "Jangan. Jangan pernah pergi terlalu lama dari sisiku." Ucapku di telinganya.

Setelah aku memeluknya cukup lama. Aku melepaskannya, "Sekarang, kumohon. Beritahu aku." Pintaku sambil menatap wajahnya yang masih merah. "Ba... Baiklah." Yukiko menyerah. Lalu kami duduk bersebelahan, aku genggam tanganya. "Aku.. Kuyakin nama S.S. fans club familier untukmu." Yukiko memulai, rona di wajahnya belum hilang. Aku mengangguk. "Well, mereka melakukan... Beberapa hal." Lanjutnya. "Seperti...?" Tanyaku. "Mmmm, merusak bukuku, menaruh sesuatu yang menyeramkan pada jendela rumahku, dan semacamnya."

Aku terbakar amarah. Brani sekali mereka? Belom tahu jagoan mereka ini sedang jatuh cinta? Pada gadis manis yang mereka jahili? Macam-macam sekali kalian! "Biar aku urus." Kataku sambil berdiri, di hetikan tarikan Yukiko yang juga berdiri. "Jangan! Aku ingin menunjukan pada mereka bahwa aku kuat." Katanya.

Aku bingung. "Kuat? Akan apa?" tanyaku. Dia menarik nafas, memandangku lurus. "Cukup kuat untuk tidak selalu merepotkanmu..." Jawabnya, dengan sedikit malu. Aku terkejut. Ia... Ternyata cukup peduli akan diriku. Aku tersenyum hangat, "Yuki-chan, sudah kubilang. Kau tidak tergantikan." Ucapku sambil memeluknya lagi.

Yukiko sedari tadi tidak berhenti merona sejak ciumanku. "Souji-kun. Kau... Terlalu dekat, hari ini." Kata Yukiko yang merah padam sambil mendorongku pelan. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, tapi tanganku ada di kedua sisi kepalanya. "Jika memang, keputusanmu adalah untuk menghadapi mereka sendiri.. Ketahuilah.. Aku selalu di sini, dan akan selalu di sisimu." Kataku sambil menciumnya sekali lagi. Hanya sekali. Dan lembut. Itu saja membuat Yukiko wajah terbakar.

Lalu, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku menggenggam tangan Yukiko yang wajahnya merah padam selalu. Dunia serasa berputar-putar di hatiku.


	12. Chapter 12

Yukiko tidak lemah. Ku tegaskan padamu. Dia memang menangis, tapi hanya sekali itu. Sedangkan penderitaannya telah berlangsung sejak sebulan lalunya. Aku berhasil mendapat beberapa informasi tentang kejadian itu: tampaknya, salah satu fans ku melihatku berjalan-jalan dengan Yukiko saat di Okinawa, lalu dia memberitahu ketua dan anggota S.S. fans club, dan mereka terbakar api cemburu.

Hal-hal yang mereka lakukan ternyata: menaruh boneka berkepala terpenggal pada jendela kamar Yukiko, menaruh binatang di loker meja (Makanya Yukiko dan aku selalu datang pagi untuk membereskannya), paku payung di sendal Yukiko, mading hasil kerja Yukiko di berantaki, kursi Yukiko di beri cairan asing lengket dari lab sains, dll.

Jika saja bukan karena permintaan Yukiko, aku sudah pasti akan mencincang anak-anak menyebalkan itu. Mulai kemarin saat Yukiko menangis, aku tidak pernah mengurusi fansku, masa bodoh dengan mereka.

Sudah seminggu. Seminggu kami –aku dan Yukiko- datang pagi-pagi sebelum ada yang datang dan membereskan segala macam ulah fansku. Dan tidak lupa aku selalu mengingatkannya akan diriku dengan mencium pipinya tiap pagi, yang tentu membuatnya blushing.

Biasanya, aku pulang dengan Yukiko. Tapi tidak hari ini. Karena aku ada les dan Yukiko mau segera pulang. Aku les seperti biasa. Dan kemampuanku lambat laun menambah. Hubunganku dengan Kou juga makin baik. Kadang-kadang sehabis les, aku dan dia makan di Aiya (Restoran china). Makanan di sana lezat-lezat.

Saat pulang, aku bukannya langsung pulang. Aku dan Kou malah berjalan-jalan. Entah ke mana kaki kami melangkah, kami terlalu senang bercanda. Hingga kami mendengar... Dari sebuah belokan di sekitar kami... "Hehehhehee, mari main gadis manis." Suara nakal abang-abang terdengar. "Lepaskan!" Teriak seorang ga... dis... YUKIKO! ITU SUARA YUKIKO!

Aku menoleh cemas pada Kou, tanda aku mengerti siapa mereka. Kou ikut memucat. Tanpa aba-aba kami langsung berlari ke belokan di mana suara tadi terdengar. Dan, kami mendapati Yukiko di kerubuti sekitar 8 abang-abang preman yang rambutnya aneh-aneh. Ajaibnya, Yukiko masih memasang wajah 'ratu es' miliknya.

Preman-preman itu menoleh pada kami. "Wah wah wah, punya teman ternyata. Hahahaa, kalau begitu mengapa kita tidak main bersama sekalian?" Ucap seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka. Bagi yang lain, pertanyaan tadi adalah perintah. Seketika, mereka mengeluarkan pisau dan mengacungkannya pada aku dan Kou.

"Jika kau takut, pergilah Kou. Yukiko adalah tanggung jawabku, biar aku yang menerima konsekuensi jika kenapa-napa." Ucapku pada Kou. Dia terkekeh, "Kau kira aku pengecut? Kuyakin kau tak sebodoh itu. Setidaknya, biarkan aku menendang 3 orang. Setuju?" Mata Kou bersemangat. Aku mengangguk.

Sekali lagi, kami menerjang tanpa aba-aba. Aku menerjang tepat ke pemimpin mereka, Kou ke arah kiri. Pertempuran di belokan sepi ini berlangsung.

Aku menghajar si ketua yang belum siap. Aku menendang di bagian vitalnya, dia terjatuh sambil meringgis. "Keparat! Serang bocah sialan itu!" Perintah si ketua yang masih meringgis. Sebelum yang lain menyerbuku, aku menyuruh Yukiko lari ke rumahnya. Dia berlari sambil menatapku putus asa. Aku mengangguk pasti padanya.

3 abang-abang dengan rambut paling aneh menyerbuku. Mereka membabi buta menyabetkan pisau mereka. Jika aku tidak pernah berlatih bertarung bersama para sepupuku dengan pisau, pedang, atau shuriken, aku tidak akan memiliki refleks yang bisa membantuku sekarang.

Dengan cukup mudah aku berhasil menghindar, itu membuat mereka sebal. Mereka malah memakai teknin satu lawan satu. Orang pertama yang berambut hijau lumut meyodokku dengan pisaunya yang teramat tajam, aku menghindar dan memukul kencang pergelangan tangannya. Pisaunya jatuh, dan sepertinya tulang tanggannya retak.

Dia mundur, aku menendang dadanya hingga dia terjengkang dan jatuh. Yang lainnya marah, si rambut pink maju. Dia memakai 2 pisau. Dengan membabi buta, dia menyabet ke arah ku. Untung saja yang robek hanya bagian depan seragamku. Kira-kira 5 cm lebih, aduh gawat, jangan marah ya Nanako. Aku mulai agak sebal pada mereka. Aku menghindari sabetannya dan menonjok tepat di hidungnya. Dia pusing, aku menonjok wajahnya sekali lagi. Dia tepar!

Jika bisa, aku mau membantu Kou yang entah bagaimana nasibnya. Tapi yang kutahu, Kou berhasil menjatuhkan satu orang hingga saat ini. Lalu, yang berambut unggu di belakang si abang pink, sudah ngamuk. Dia memanggil abang berambut merah darah untuk bersama-sama menyerangku.

Heah! Kukeluarkan teknik ajaib yang pernah ku pelajari. Aku menghindari serangan pisau dan pukulan mereka, dan tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka. Mereka cengo. Aku memukul leher mereka tepat di bagian rawan. Mereka pingsan. 5 DEAD! 3 TO GO! YEAH!

Nah, ada abang berambut hitam punk menghunuskan katana padaku. "Kau tidak bodoh, eh?" Tanyanya sambil menatap marah diriku. Aku menegapkan badan, bersiap-siap "Bukankah kalian yang bodoh?"Balasku nyolot. Dia menggeram, membuang rokok, menerjangku.

Dia hebat! Tidak seperti lawanku yang sebelumnya, dia gesit dan sudah mengetahui trikku. Aku terpaksa mundur sedikit. Eh, aku bisa melihat kondisi Kou yang ada beberapa meter dariku. Dia... JLEB! Tepat saat aku menoleh, sebuah pisau masuk separuh di lengan Kou. "AAAAAAGH!" Kou berteriak. Lalu dia marah. Mencabut pisau dari tangannya, membuat muncratan darah, dan balik menusuk lengan abang yang menusuknya.

"AAAAAAAWGH! SHIT! YOU DUMB ASSHOLE!" Wah, kasar sekali, bang! Lalu Kou menendang abang dengan tangan tertusuk tadi. 1 lagi gugur. Kejadian itu cukup cepat, jadi aku masih bisa menghindari lawanku yang tiba-tiba menyerang. "PERGILAH KOU!" Perintahku. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kou panik. Aku menghindari serangan lawanku lagi, sambil menyuruh Kou pergi. "Aku akan selamat! Pergilah!" Teriakku. "Tak akan!" Balas Kou sambil memegangi lukanya. Kawan, kondisi sudah tidak stabil. Mengapa kau ngomong terus?

"Jika kau tidak pergi, aku bersumpah, tidak akan pernah les basket di timmu, SELAMANYA!" Ancamku, masih menghindari sabetan katana abang punk rambut item. Kou pucat. Entah karena lukanya atau ancamanku. "Baik. Tapi berjanjilah, KAU HARUS SELAMAT!" Teriak Kou padaku. "AKU JANJI!" Ucapku.

Thank god, Kou running. Now i am alone. With 2 bad guy. Please, help me with your pray! Allahuakbar! YEAH!

Si abang punk rambut item menyerangku lagi. Aku lebih fokus. Menghindar dan hampir bisa memukul kepalanya. Hampir. Dia menoleh cepat dan kembali menyerangku. Aku menghindar lagi. Itu terus terjadi di kanan, kiri, atau tengah jalan. Kemampuan kami hampir sama. Tapi sampai akhirnya, kakinya tak sengaja masuk selokan. KESEMPATAN! Aku menendang wajahnya.

Cukup keras hingga dia pingsan. Plok-plok-plok. "Bravo! Kau mengalahkan anak buahku yang terakhir. Dengan tanganmu!" Ucap si ketua yang tadi ku tendang bagian vitalnya. Dialah yang bertepuk tangan. Aku menatapnya. Tiba-tiba aku marah. Tahu tidak? Saat tadi aku melihat mereka mengerubuti Yukiko, kulihat dia sedang memegang-megang tangan Yukiko. ARGH! AKU SEBAL!

Aku mengambil katana abang punk rambut item yang pingsan di selokan. Menghunuskan pada si ketua. "Huhuhuu, mengapa kau tidak ingin main-main? Teman seksimu tadi di ajak sekalian saja!" Ucapnya nakal. Aku marah. Menyabetkan katana yang berhasil mengenainya dengan sukses di paha. Darah muncrat. "AAAAAAAAAGHHHH! SHIT BITCH!" (Author: EH DODOL! PUASAAAAA EUY! PUASAAAA!) Dia meraung. Raungannya terpotong oleh suara sirine mobil polisi.

Dia menatapku murka. Si ketua mengambil pistol... EH? PISTOL?... dari saku celananya.

Hal berikutnya terjadi sangat cepat. 2 tembakan mengenai perut dan dadaku. Sakit. Katana jatuh dari genggamanku. Darah meluncur deras di badanku. Aku terjatuh. Si ketua terkekeh.

Terakhir yang ku tahu, Yukiko, Pamanku Dojima, remaja lelaki cakep bertopi biru, dan 2 mobil polisi datang menyelamatkan. Terlambat. 5 orang sudah kuatasi, 2 Kou yang atasi, dan 1 lagi sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena pahanya terluka parah. Dan aku? Sekarat.

Aku mendengar Yukiko dan Dojima meneriakan namaku. Tapi, duniaku telah menghitam.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahhhhh, badanku... Sakit sekali. Aku membuka mata perlahan.

Di depan kasurku, ada tumpukan bingkisan. Gede-gede lagi. Dan banyak _lope-lope _nya. Eh, ini bukan kamarku. Ini rumah sakit. Emmmm, kenapa ya? ...

AH! Aku di tembak sama abang-abang preman! Widiiih, bolong ngak ya badanku? Ah, lupakan.

Ha? Aku terkejut. Ada Yukiko. Tertidur. Di pinggir kasurku. Aku menatap jam di samping pintu, pukul 2.45 dini hari. Aku bergerak, perlahan-lahan mencoba mengelusnya. Aku merasakan sebuah jarum dan selang di tubuhku. Aku tidak peduli, dan perlahan mengelus Yukiko.

Untunglah dia selamat. Aku bersyukur di dalam hati. Karena, jika Yukiko tidak selamat, aku tidak akan bisa bernafas lagi. Setidaknya, hatiku tak akan mau bernafas lagi. Aku terus mengelusnya, hingga 15 menit kemudian aku ikut tertidur.

Paginya. Pukul 08.00. Entah hari apa.

Aku membuka mata. "Souji-kun!" Sebuah pelukan menyambutku bangun dari tidur. Ini adalah pelukan... Yukiko! Ah... Dia memelukku! Aku balas memeluknya. Tapi... Tangan kiriku tidak bisa di gerakkan. Dan aku merasa sangat lemah.

Lalu, Yukiko melepaskan diri, agak merona, mungkin dia refleks memelukku. Yukiko duduk di pinggir kasurku. Aku tersenyum, "Glad to see you just fine." Ucapku lembut. "It is thank to you. Thank you, Souji-kun." Yukiko berkata sambil menatapku penuh syukur. Aku tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?" Tanyaku pada Yukiko. Yukiko berfikir sejenak. "Satu minggu 3 hari." Jawabnya. SATU MINGGU 3 HARI? Aku menghabiskan waktu sebanyak itu hanya untuk berbaring menyedihkan di sini? Ahhh...

"Di mana, Kou? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Aku agak khawatir. "Tenang saja, lengannya sudah sembuh. Berkat kau menyuruhnya lari." Jawab Yukiko. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah hari ini hari Kamis?" Tanyaku lagi. Yukiko mengangguk. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar sesuatu. "Mangapa kau tidak sekolah?" Aku bertanya. "Bolos." Yukiko menjawab. "Mengapa kau membolos?" Aku. "Karena kau belum sadarkan diri sejak operasi." Yukiko. Aku mendesah, "Itu bukan alasan pintar untuk membolos, Yuki-chan. Aku tidak akan cepat mati, kau tahu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku senang dia peduli padaku, sungguh. Tapi tidak baik membolos.

Karena aku.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi... aku takut." Yukiko berkata sambil menunduk. "Aku sempat berfikir... Kau tidak akan terbangun." Yukiko mulai sedikit gemetar. "Dan semua itu di sebabkan karena kau menolong.. Aku." Yukiko tampak sedikit syok. Aku dengan sedikit usaha, bangun dan memeluknya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tidak pantas untuk di khawatirkan. Walau begitu, terima kasih, Yukiko." Ucapku menenangkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukiko tampak lebih tenang. Dia menatapku. Aku menatapnya. Kami terbuai oleh keheningan momen ini. Aku memajukan diri untuk mencuimnya, lalu... BRAK!

"SOUJI-KUN!"

"SOUJI SENPAI!"

" SETA!"

Berbelas-belas suara menerobos masuk lewat pintu. Aku dan Yukiko lekas menjauhkan diri. Ahhh, itu ada: Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, fansku, dan teman-teman sekelas yang namanya belum semua ku hapal. Mereka mengganggu ciumanku! Aih, teganya teganya.

"Hai, kawan-kawan!" Sapaku. Mereka mendesah lega, menatapku yang masih hidup. "Kami sangat khawatir mendengar kau tertembak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan hari ini KAMI BARU DI BERI TAHU OLEH KEPALA SEKOLAH SAAT UPACARA!" Chie berkata. Dan sebagian lainnya mengiyakan. "Mengapa kau harus merahasiakannya, Souji Senpai?" Tanya Kanji.

"Heh! Aku masih pingsan kemarin-kemarin. Baru semalam aku sadar. Aku saja tidak tahu kalau ini di sembunyikan." Jawabku. "Kau sudah sadar tadi malam? Berarti..." Yukiko bersuara. Anak-anak lainnya kaget. "Mengapa Yukiko sudah berada di sini sebelum kami? Kami lari lho tadi!" Celetuk salah seorang anak sekelasku, yang naksir Yukiko. Ouch! Busted!

"Jangan-jangan, Yukiko telah tahu?" Tanya Yosuke. "Bagaimana kau tahu Yukiko? Dan mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami? Inikah alasan kau membolos beberapa hari ini terakhir?" Chie bertanya pada Yukiko. Aku sih, tidak masalah kalau ketahuan. Toh aku memang menyukai Yukiko. Tapi aku yakin, Yukiko belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Ummm, pelan-pelan Chie. Iya, aku memang tahu. Paman Souji-kun menyuruhku tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa, karena katanya itu hanya akan menambah kepanikan yang tidak perlu. Ya, aku memang membolos karena ini." Jawab Yukiko. Mereka terkejut. "Kau membolos untuk menunggu Souji Senpai?" Tanya Teddie.

"Ya... Mengingat tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Lebih baik jika setidaknya, ada satu orang yang menunggunya, bukan? Apakah kalian tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama jika di posisiku?" Yukiko mengalihkan kenyataan bahwa dia khawatir padaku dengan cukup baik. Yukiko memang pintar. Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk percaya saja.

Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Gadis ini belum mau mecoba untuk mencintaiku. Kalau begitu, biar ku buat dia mencintaiku. Dengan serangan cintaku besok-besok setelah aku sembuh.

Dan lalu kami-kami mengobrol. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami di marahi suster karena kunjungan ke kamar tidak boleh banyak-banyak. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa pamit. Sayangnya, Yukiko juga. Dan pintu kamarku tertutup. Aku sendirian.

Baru saja aku mau tidur lagi, pintu kamar terbuka. "Selamat pagi, Senpai." Seorang remaja lelaki datang. Eh? Bukannya dia yang datang bersama Dojima dan Yukiko, waktu aku sekarat? Dan mengapa dia memanggilku 'senpai'? "Maafkan kelancanganku. Namaku Naoto Shirogane. Aku anak buah pamanmu sekaligus adik kelasmu. Perkenalkan." Naoto menunduk hormat.

Wah, anak baik. "Halo." Jawabku begitu saja. Akukan bingung, ini pertama kalinya bertemu dia. "Maaf bila aku mengganggu jam istirahatmu. Tapi izinkan aku bertanya sedikit." Kata Naoto sambil berjalan duduk di kursi sampin kasurku.

Naoto: Mengapa kau berkelahi dengan para preman?

Aku: Untuk menyelamatkan Yukiko.

Naoto: Sudah kuduga. Yukiko Senpai tidak mau berbicara. Dia bilang, dia mau menunggumu dulu.

Aku: (Kaget) Dia menungguku?

Naoto: (Mengangguk) Jika kau perhatikan dia baik-baik. Kantong matanya agak menebal. Dia pasti kesulitan tidur, Senpai.

Aku: (Menyender) Oh... Hei, Naoto. Apa kau tahu di mana dia tidur selama aku pingsan?

Naoto: Ya. Pada malam pertama dan kedua, dia tidak mau pulang. Dia terus menunggumu di sini. Di hari ke tiga dan seterusnya, Dojima mengantar dan menyuruhnya tidur di rumah kalau sudah malam.

Aku: Naoto, boleh aku tanya lagi. Sudah berapa hari Yukiko bolos?

Naoto: (Berfikir sebentar) Mungkin 4 hari.

Aku: 4? Apa yang dia lakukan selama itu? Dan mengapa tidak ada yang membujuknya untuk sekolah?

Naoto: Dia selalu menunggumu, Senpai. Setiap hari, aku dan Dojima menyuruhnya sekolah. Tapi kami selalu kalah oleh alasannya: Dia takut kalau ini karenanya kau tidak akan bangun.

Aku: (Mendesah, berfikir, akhirnya mengangguk) Ohhh...

Naoto: Kurasa, kau ingin tidur. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau mengikuti test dokter dulu? Mungkin, kau akan di beritahu kapan bisa keluar dari penjara membosankan ini.

Aku mengangguk saja. Naoto keluar. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, aku di periksa. Dan aku baru di bolehkan pergi... 3 hari lagi! Ahhh...

* * *

Author: Halo para pembaca! Makasih udah baca sampe chap segini! (nunduk) Terutama untuk teman2 saya di skolah yg dengan senang hati memberi inspirasi dan semangat juga Neeta-chan yang setia menunggu update-an saya! Terima kasih! (nunduk)

Oiya, saya mau mengadakan voting. (Jawabnya di review ya!)

What do you want for the ending?

Happy ending or tragic ending?

Penutupan voting ini pada tanggal 24 September 2010 (ultah saya itu! XD). Saya akan menjumlah hasil voting di sekolah saya dan di review anda-anda sekalian. Mohon segera meng-vote! Terima kasiiiiih!


	14. Chapter 14

3 hari yang membosankan sudah berlalu. Selama 3 hari itu, aku tidak membiarkan Yukiko bolos lagi. Dan aku menghabiskan waktu pagi-siang dengan tidur, makan, ke WC, atau mendengarkan ipod. Bosaaaan! Tapi kalau sudah sore, teman-teman ku datang.

Sepertinya aku lupa bilang. Soal masalah tanganku yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Itu karena, waktu si ketua preman di kepung polisi, di mau menembak Yukiko. Tapi karena terhalang polisi, alhasil dia malah menembak lengan kiriku! Dan sekarang tanganku terbalut gips. Weleh.

Nah, hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang. Ini hari minggu, jadi Yukiko datang menjenguk. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah boleh pulang. Dia tersenyum. Lalu, saat kami berjalan untuk pulang, Dojima dan Naoto sudah ada di depan pintu kamar. "Mari kami antar pulang." Ucap Dojima.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Aku dan Yukiko duduk di bagian belakang mobil polisi itu. Dojima menyetir, Naoto duduk di samping Dojima. Hening. Kaku. Suasana yang aneh.

Aku menatap Yukiko menebak-nebak pikirannya. Hmmm, dia tampaknya tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Dia menoleh, aku tersenyum. Dia menatapku bingung. "Senpai." Naoto memanggil entah aku atau Yukiko. "Kalian berpacaran?" Tanyanya. Yukiko memucat. Aku tersenyum. Dojima hampir menabrak tukang bakso Pak Jenggot di pinggir jalan. (Mengingat nama Pak Kumis sudah pasaran. Ganti saja jadi jenggot.)

CKIIIIT! Beberapa senti lagi, kami akan menabrak bakso Pak Jenggot. Buka gerobaknya, jenggotnya!

Jenggot Pak Jenggot sangaaaaat panjang! Melebihi jenggot Albus Dumbledore di Harry Potter. Di cet pula, warna hijau terang. Dan kalau mau makan di situ, di periksa dulu ya! Walaupun enak, kadang rambut jenggotnya rontok! Ewww!

"Ya ampun! Jangan menanyakan hal yang begitu mengejutkan, Naoto!" Ucap Dojima. Lalu, Dojima mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela. "Maaf, Pak Jenggot!" Dojima meminta maaf. Pak Jenggot mangggut-manggut, masih syok.

Dojima telah menutup jendelanya. Dan menatap aku dan Yukiko. "Kalian berpacaran?" Pertanyaan dari Dojima ini hampir menyerupai pernyataan. Yukiko kali ini sedikit blushing. "Belum, Dojima-san." Jawabku. Ekspresi Dojima tidak dapat ku tebak. "Belum? Berarti dalam masa menuju 'pacaran'?" Tanya Naoto yang mulai menyelidiki.

Yukiko membuang muka, tidak mampu berkata-kata. "Yah, terserah padamu." Jawabku yang sekali lagi mewakili Yukiko. "Oh, selamat berusaha kalau begitu." Kata Naoto. Perjalanannya di isi keheningan lagi.

Sampai di rumah, kami di sambut Nanako. "Selamat datang, big bro! Ah, selamat datang juga teman big bro! Eh, ada ayah!" Nanako mulai tersenyum sangat gembira. Kami masuk dan mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar.

Setelah itu, Dojima kembali kerja. Tapi Naoto di suruh menemani aku, Yukiko, dan Nanako di rumah. Yasudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kan enak, jadi ada 2 cewe 2 cowo. Aku ke kamar mau ganti baju. Aih, gara-gara gips sialan ini aku kesulitan. Yukiko melihatku, nyaris saja dia mau menolongku. Tapi teringat kalau aku ini lelaki, dia segera memanggil Naoto.

Dia naik bersama Naoto.

Yukiko: Naoto, kaukan lelaki. Bantulah Souji.

Naoto: (tahu kalau ini masalah ganti baju) Errr, mengapa tidak kau saja, Senpai?

Yukiko: Lha? Aku kan perempuan.

Naoto: Setidaknya kau pacarnya.

Yukiko: (Blushing) Aku bukan pacarnya!

Naoto: Tapi dalam proses menuju kekasih. Betul?

Yukiko: (Blushing) Kita telah melenceng dari topik. Kumohon, bantulah Souji.

Naoto: Jika kau, aku yakin Souji Senpai akan lebih senang.

Yukiko: (Blushing) Tapi aku perempuan, bodoh!

Naoto: (Kesal di panggil bodoh) Kau kira aku laki-laki? EH! (Keceplosan)

Yukiko: (Tercengang) Ka.. Kau juga perempuan?

Naoto: Ahh... Keceplosan. (Blushing)

Widih! Naoto itu cewek! Whoa! Beberapa detik kemudian. Yukiko masuk ke kamarku. Dengan sedikit blushing, dia membantuku berganti baju. "Terima kasih, Yuki-chan" Ucapku sambi memandangi Yukiko. Aku sudah selesai ganti baju, di bantu Yukiko. "Ya." Jawab Yukiko.

Nah, ke esokan harinya aku ke sekolah. Di bantu ganti baju oleh Nanako. Dan berjalan ke sekolah dengan di temani gips menyebalkan. Di jalan, anak-anak sesekolahku, menanyaiku macam-macam. Mulai dari apa rasanya pakai gips, sampai apakah benar aku tertembak karena mau mencuri bakso Pak Jenggot. Alamak, siapa yang menyebarkan gossip keterlaluan itu!

Well, itu berjalan selama beberapa hari. Gips ini baru boleh di lepas saat tanganku sudah sembuh total. 1 minggu. Mari kita skip ke minggu selanjutnya.

Dengar-dengar, akan ada festival musim panas 3 hari lagi. Dan kami di beri libur selama hari festival itu. Aku dan teman-teman, berencana akan bermain bersama-sama. Lalu, ada yang datang tanpa di jemput-pulang tanpa di antar, Kanji dan Teddie. Mereka pengen ikut.

Ah, sifat buruk Kanji (yang mirip banci) kambuh! Aku jengkel. Setahuku, anak preman seharusnya berandalan. Cemberut, sok cool, nyeremin, memandang semua orang seakan mereka bersalah. Jadi, aku menarik kerah Kanji. "Berhentilah menjadi banci!" Ucapanku itu membuat hati preman Kanji tergerak. Dia menampar lenganku, gitu dong! Dan kami berantem sesaat. Pukul, tonjok, tendang, hajar, SMASH! Lha? Kok jadi bulu ketek? Eh, tangkis! Sorry, agak eror abis berantem.

Ga ada yang berani mendekati kami saat lagi berkelahi. Kami berkelahi layaknya orang edan. Tapi, aku lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman dari Kanji. Aku menang, walaupun ada bekas bogem di wajah dan perutku. Kanji 2 kali lipatnya penderitaanku. Elah, kami ketahuan guru.

Kami di suruh membersihkan gudang di atap yang baunya naujubile! Kayak bau orang belon mandi dan gosok gigi seabad. Hoeks! Pake masker tetep aja kaga ngaruh. Baunya sudah abadi.

"Itulah Kanji yang aku kenal." Ucapku saat kami bersih-bersih gudang. "Eh? Senpai..." Kanji menoleh padaku. "Berkelahi jangan sering-sering. Tapi daripada banci, aku lebih senang Kanji yang ini." Jawabku ramah sambil tersenyum. Kanji tersenyum girang, "Aku akan menjadi fansmu, Senpai! Kau adalah idolaku!" Kali ini, bukan suara banci. Ini suara kekaguman seorang lelaki.

Kami membersihkan gudang terkutuk itu sambil mengobrol. Ah... Kami berteman deh.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Teddie ternyata berhasil mengambil hati Yosuke. Sekarang, Teddie dan Yosuke berteman. Wah, kalau sedang istirahat, adik kelas kami itu datang ke kelas kami dan makan bersama kami. Anak-anak sekelas memandang kelompok aneh kami itu. Whatever lah.

**Saat Festival.**

Hmmm, makanan enak, bercanda sama teman-teman, gadis-gadis cantik (Yukiko-Chie) memakai yukata, permainan yang banyak, dan orang-orang bersenang-senang. Gerombolan kami cukup banyak hingga kadang merebut perhatian orang-orang. Tapi kami enjoy saja.

Kanji dan aku berlomba dalam adu pistol. Ada target yang cukup sulit, jika salah satu dari kami mengenainya, yang kalah harus menjajani 'big gulali' pada yang menang. 'Big gulali' adalah panggilan kami untuk satu-satunya gulali terenak dan terbesar di sana. Cukup mahal. Hore! Aku menang. Kanji membelikan aku 'big gulali'. Asyik!

Eh, di stan tembak tadi aku di kasih boneka lucu. Aku memberikannya diam-diam pada Yukiko, Yukiko tersenyum saat kuberikan. Teddie dan Yosuke bermain di stan ikan, tempat kau harus mengambil ikan dengan sejenis raket kecil yang terbuat dari bahan rapuh.

Ajaibnya, selama Yosuke selalu kalah, Teddie sudah mendapat 2 ikan. Yosuke jengkel, lalu dengan tulus, Teddie mengajari Yosuke. Dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya Yosuke mendapat 1 ikan.

Chie dan Yukiko membeli makanan sambil jalan melihat-lihat. Setelah itu, kami berkumpul, makan, dan bermain di stan-stan lain. Suasananya makin malam makin ramai. Karena katanya, akan ada pesta kembang api pukul 12.00.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit. Aku dan Yosuke bertaruh di stan panah. Well, aku pernah les memanah di SMP. Aku menang lagi! Hehehhee, kali ini Yosuke membelikan aku es krim. Es krim ini bukan es biasa. Buesar, untuk porsi 2 orang. Rasanya coklat vanila dengan toping yang sangat banyak di atasnya. Hmmmm, enak.

Setelah Yosuke menjajaniku. Yukiko ke toilet, bersama Chie. Kami di suruh menunggu di dekat stan panah beberapa menit. Kami bercanda-canda sambil makan. Sekalian menunggu Yukiko. Tiba-tiba, Chie kembali. Sendiri. Datang ke arahku, bukan teman-temanku. "Souji-kun. Maukah kau menunggu Yukiko di sana sebentar? Aku ada panggilan darurat dari rumah. Katanya, ibuku pingsan. Kumohon!" Chie berkata panik padaku.

Aku peduli pada temanku, jadi aku mengangguk. "Cepatlah pulang! Aku akan temani Yukiko. Eh, Yosuke, temani Chie pulang. Kanji dan Teddie, terserah mau apa. Dah!" Aku berlari menggantikan tempat Chie.

**Beberapa menit kemudian di tempat Souji tadi memanah. Tanpa Souji ketahui.**

Chie: Berjalan lancar, eh?

Yosuke: Yeah.

Kanji: Eh, Senpai! Katanya tadi ada panggilan darurat? Cepatlah pulang!

Chie: Oh, maaf kalian belum di beritahu tentang rencana kami.

Teddie: Rencana?

Yosuke: Ya, kami sebut ini sebagai 'Rencana Pembuktian Hubungan Teman Atau Kekasih'

Chie: (Ngangguk) RPHTAK!

Teddie & Kanji: WHAT THE?

Chie: RPHTAK adalah rencana untuk membuktikan apakah...

Yosuke: Souji dan Yukiko berpacaran.

Kanji & Teddie: HAAAH? PACAR?

Chie: Yeah. Belakangan ini, mereka selalu berdua.

Yosuke: Dan Souji selalu tidak pulang tepat waktu. Sedangkan Yukiko memang tidak pulang tepat waktu.

Chie: Di tambah lagi saat di rumah sakit.

Yosuke: (mengangguk) Yukiko telah tahu kalau Souji terluka.

Chie: Yukiko juga menemaninya.

Yosuke & Chie: Jadi, kami menyimpulkan bahwa mereka pasti ada apa-apa.

Kanji & Teddie: (Syok)

Kanji: (pulih) Jadi, apa rencana kalian setelah ini?

Teddie: Beritahu kami, Senpai! Mungkin kami dapat membantu.

Yosuke & Chie: (mengangguk) Mari buntuti mereka!

**Di tempat aku menunggu Yukiko. Pohon dekat tolilet.**

Yukiko keluar. Aku mendekatinya. Dia terkejut. "Mana Chie?" Tanya Yukiko. Dia menoleh ke sana ke mari. "Katanya dia mendapat panggilan darurat. Jadi dia harus segera pulang." Jawabku. "Oh, lalu bagaimana yang lain?" Tanya Yukiko lagi. Aku mengangkat bahu, "Telah berpencar, tentunya." Ucapanku ini membuat kami tersadar.

Bahwa kami hanya berdua. Di festival musim panas. Pada pukul 11.12.

"Hmmm, mau jalan-jalan membeli makan?" Ajakku. Yukiko mengangguk. Aku masih memegang es krimku yang sangat beku, es ini mentang-mentang besar melelehnya lama. Susah sekali memakannya sekarang. Jadi aku simpan saja di tempatnya.

Aku dan Yukiko bersenang-senang sebentar. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk menelpon Chie. "Hei! Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" Tanya Yukiko saat sudah tersambung. Di loudspiker. "Emm, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ternyata Ibuku hanya kecapaian." Jawab Chie dari entah di mana. "Oh, syukurlah." Yukiko menjawab sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "Yukiko, aku sepertinya tidak akan kembali ke festival hari ini. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah! Yosuke, Kanji, dan Teddie juga sudah pulang. Katanya mereka mau melihat kembang api di suatu tempat. Daaah!" Chie menutup telpon.

Yukiko menutup telpon sambil menatapku. "Hanya kita berdua di sini." Katanya sambil agak malu. Aku tersenyum, "Mau menunggu kembang api? Hanya beberapa menit lagi lho." Ajakku. Yukiko mengangguk.

Kami membeli mie dan jajanan lainnya. Dan aku mengajak Yukiko ke sebuah tempat. Sepi, tinggi, hening, tapi pemandangannya indah. Letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat festival. Dari tempat yang aku pilih ini, seluruh festival terlihat. Aku dan Yukiko duduk berdampingan di kursi panjang yang ada, makan. Yukiko masih memegang boneka yang kuberi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sekarang bagian dissert. Aku membuka es krim ku yang tadi. "Makanlah." Kataku sambil menyuapi Yukiko dengan es. Dia malu, tapi membantuku menghabiskannya.

Ahhh... Habis! Kenyang! Kembang api sedang di siapkan. Aku dan Yukiko berdiri. Berpencar melihat-lihat sekitar. "Yuki-chan. Kemarilah." Panggilku setelah beberapa menit. Yukiko mendekatiku. Aku mencabut bunga melati yang sangat indah, dan memberikannya pada Yukiko. Yukiko tersenyum, ia suka bunga itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum. Lalu menggandeng tangannya. Dia bersemu. Dan kami berjalan menuju pinggir tempat tinggi ini. Di situ, pasti bisa jelas melihat kembang api. Kami menikmati keheningan.

Yukiko memainkan boneka dan bunga yang kuberi. Sambil tersenyum. Oh... Wajahnya bagaikan dewi. Aku mengambil langkah mendekat. Yukiko tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan. Dia bersemu.

Tangan kami bertautan. Aku menciumnya. Di bibir.

* * *

**Author: Beberapa meter dari tempat Souji yang sedang bercuiman dengan Yukiko.**

Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, dan Teddie menganga. Tak sanggup bernafas. Apalagi berkata-kata. Mereka juga agak merona karena melihat Souji dan Yukiko berciuman. Well, walaupun Yukiko tidak membalas, bibir mereka memang menyatu. Jadi ini sah berciuman, bukan?

* * *

Aku masih menciumnya, bahkan pada letusan pertama kembang api. Lalu, aku melepaskan bibirku. Tapi tanganku tidak mau meninggalkan tangan Yukiko. Yukiko sangat memerah, seperti saat aku menciumnya pertama kali.

Di bawah sinar kembang api, Aku dan Yukiko bergandengan tangan. Menyaksikan cahaya kembang api yang sangat indah. Sambil saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

* * *

Author: Hey guys! Sorry for interrupt, but i make change of 'voting' place. Now, there is a poll you need to fill. It's on my profile. Sorry for Neeta-chan! You have to fill the poll on my profile. Sorry once again! Remember, the poll will be closed on 24th September 2010! Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Nah, mari kita ke hari kedua festival. Kami bergerombol seperti kemarin. Dan teman-temanku agak bersikap aneh. (Author: ya karena ngeliat elo nyium Yukiko!)

Kami bermain lagi, tapi kali ini, kami bertemu dengan Naoto.

"Hei, Naoto. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yukiko. Teman-temanku belum pernah bertemu dengan Naoto, jadi mereka bingung. "Kenalkan, ini Naoto Shirogane. Dia perempuan lho." Ucapku. "Tidak usah pakai 'lho' segala dong, Senpai." Naoto bersuara sambil sedikit malu.

Eh, dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Kanji yang terpana. Terpana akan Naoto? Mungkin. "Oh, hallo Naoto! Namaku Chie Satonaka. Panggil saja Chie." Chie mengulurkan tangan. Di jabat oleh Naoto, "Senang berkenalan, Chie Senpai." Balas Naoto lembut.

"Ah, namaku Yosuke Hanamura. Met kenal." Yosuke mengedipkan sebelah mata, dasar nakal. "Met kenal Yosuke Senpai." Kata Naoto. "Sekarang aku, aku! Namaku Teddie. Ingat aku tidak? Aku anak di kelas 1-3!" Teddie kegirangan dapat berkenalan dengan Naoto. "Err, ya. Sepertinya aku kenal denganmu. Bukankah kau temannya... Si anak berandalan?" Tanya Naoto.

Kanji: Hei! Memangnya ada masalah kalau aku berandalan?

Naoto: Ah, ternyata ada si berandalan. Hhhh, karena kau, pekerjaanku menumpuk.

Kanji: Huh? Kerja? Yang benar saja!

Naoto: Kau meremehkan aku?

Kanji: Memang apa kerjaanmu?

Naoto: Detektif.

Kanji: Haahahahahaa, yeah.

Naoto: (Mulai marah) Kanji Tatsumi. 15 tahun. Kelas 1-3. Nilai selalu jelek. Tinggal bersama Ibu yang kau panggil "Mama" di Tatsumi Tekstil. Sering berkelahi, tapi akhir-akhir ini, karena syarat Souji Senpai, kau agak mendingan. Ayahmu sudah tidak ada. Karena saat Ayahmu meninggal kau sedang berkelahi dengan preman kota sebelah, sekarang berkelahi menjadi tumpahan emosimu. Ada yang salah?

Kanji: (Menganga). (Sembuh). (Marah). Kau tidak perlu membeberkan segalanya tentang aku di depan Senpai!

Naoto: Salahmu. Kan kamu meremehkan aku.

Kanji: Huh, detektif macam apa kau?

Naoto: Aku bukan detektif macam-macam. Kau saja yang cari masalah.

Kanji: Detektif menyebalkan.

Naoto: Berandal bodoh.

Kanji: Kau bilang aku bodoh?

Naoto: Kau bilang aku menyebalkan.

Dan yang lain hanya menyaksikan adu mulut mereka. Hadoh.

Lalu kami meninggalkan Naoto dan Kanji yang masih beradu mulut. Kami malah jajan dan bermain di stan-stan yang belum sempat kami datangi kemarin. Hari ini tidak ada kembang api, karena ini hari terakhir. Jadi kami memutuskan tidak perlu pulang larut-larut.

Saat di perempatan jalan, seharusnya kami akan terpisah menjadi berikut: Chie dan Teddie ke kiri, Yosuke-Naoto-Kanji-aku lurus, Yukiko ke kanan, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Yukiko dulu. "Hei, Yosuke. Duluan saja, aku mau mengantar Yukiko." Ucapku sambil mengambil jalan ke kanan bersama Yukiko. Yosuke mengangguk. Lalu saat aku membalik punggung, tanpa kusadari, Yosuke dan Chie bertukar pandang.

Aku berjalan bersama Yukiko tanpa mengobrol banyak. Kami terlalu lelah. Saat hampir sampai, baru saja aku mau menciumnya, aku merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang buruk. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku terus mengawasi tanpa bicara ataupun bergerak mencurigakan. Dan satu menit kemudian. Refleksku mengambil alih.

DOR!

Aku sempat menarik Yukiko dan menggantikan tempat Yukiko. "Souji-kun!" Yukiko mengucap namaku. Bunyi tembakan membuat orang-orang di sekitar kami keluar rumah. Mereka mendapati aku berdarah-darah, tepat di dada belakang. Aku terjatuh dengan Yukiko di sebelahku, pucat pasi. Darah menggenang di sekitarku. Lalu, aku hanya tahu bahwa warga sekitar menyerukan namaku, ambulans, dan polisi, sambil mengerubungi aku.

**Entah sekarang kapan, aku membuka mata.**

Aku ingat ini di mana, karena terakhir aku ke sini belum lama. Rumah sakit. Hmm, di lihat dari jendela, sekarang ini sudah sore. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarku. Aku mencoba menggerakan badan untuk bangun. Ugh, aku tak sanggup. Seluruh badanku sangat sakit. Terutama di bagian yang terkena peluru.

Aku hanya menatap jendela, memandangi langit sore musim panas. Bertanya-tanya mengapa selalu pistol yang menghajarku. Kenapa sekali-kali tidak pisau? Atau shuriken? Aku bosan mendapat rasa pedih pistol.

Berpuluh-puluh menit kemudian, Naoto masuk ke kamarku.

"Oh syukurlah, kau telah sadar, Senpai." Ucapnya yang melihatku sedang bengong. Aku mengangguk. "Mana Yukiko?" Tanyaku. Bukannya aku mau Yukiko selalu ada di sampingku saat aku sadar, tapi aku khawatir dia kenapa-napa. Naoto duduk di kursi dekat kasurku, "Yukiko Senpai baru saja di antar pulang. Sejak operasimu 6 hari yang lalu, Yukiko Senpai tidak mau pergi dari sisimu. Dia tidak bisa tidur, setiap malam." Naoto memberi tahuku.

Aku kaget. Kalian tahu tidak, rasanya tidak tidur karena khawatir? Apalagi 6 hari? Aku sedih mendengarnya. "Mengapa dia tidak dapat tidur? Apa kau tahu?" Tanyaku. Naoto mengangguk, "Ini adalah yang ke 2 kalinya. Yukiko Senpai jauh lebih takut, kau tidak akan sadar. Ditambah pelurunya nyaris mengenai jantungmu. Dia menggigil saat operasi. Untung saja ada teman-temanmu, Senpai." Jawab Naoto.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Mereka baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanyaku lagi. Naoto berfikir sebentar, "Emmm, sebetulnya mereka hanya sedikit lebih baik dari Yukiko Senpai. Mereka memang menggigil saat kau di operasi, tapi mereka masih bisa di bujuk untuk pulang. Walaupun mereka pulang, tidur mereka semua juga tidak cukup." Jelas Naoto.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lagi. Aku... Sungguh bodoh... Karena aku... Telah membuat mereka khawatir.

"Tapi, jika mereka mengetahui kau sudah bangun, mereka pasti akan gembira. Biar ku hubungi." Hibur Naoto, sambil mengeluarkan Hp lalu meng-SMS teman-temanku. Aku tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Naoto. Kau baik sekali." Aku bersyukur punya teman-teman dan adik kelas yang sangat baik. Naoto tersenyum.

**Keesokan harinya, pagi hari. Minggu kalo tidak salah.**

Seluruh teman-temanku datang ke kamarku sambil meneriakkan namaku. "SOUJI!" Mereka langsung memelukku. Aww, sakit tapi senang. "Hallo, teman-teman." Sapaku. Chie dan Yukiko sudah berkaca-kaca melihatku. Aku tersenyum menenangkan, "Jangan khawatirkan aku lagi. Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku. Eh, Chie dan Yukiko malah nangis. Aku menggenggam tangan mereka berdua.

Dan lalu kami bergandeng-gandengan. Melingkari kasurku. Aku tertawa, "Hahahahahahaa! Kalian segitu khawatirnya sampai tidak bisa tidur? Hahahahaa-! Aww!" Kanji dan Yosuke menghantam kakiku. Tawaku makin meledak. "Kau menyebalkan, Senpai! Beraninya mengejek kami!" Kata Kanji. "Maaf maaf. Tapi, memangnya kalian kira aku akan mati secepat ini?" Ucapku agak menyebalkan. Supaya mereka tidak sedih lagi.

"Ya, kami kira begitu!" Kata Yosuke, sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya suasana membaik. Kami bercanda-canda. Dan yang perempuan, sudah berhenti menangis. Lalu tiba-tiba Dojima dan Nanako masuk. "Whoa! Ramai sekali! Dua-dua dong kalau masuk." Ucap Dojima yang melihat kami. Wajah kami semua sedang tersenyum. "Big bro!" Sekarang Nanako memelukku. Aku mengelus rambutnya, "Big bro-mu ini baik-baik saja, Nanako." Kataku.

"Ya! Syukurlah." Jawabnya. Lalu Nanako melepas pelukannya. "Berhentilah membuatku khawatir, big bro." Kata Nanako sambil memberiku puppy eyes-nya yang melelehkan hati. "Ya." Kataku sambi tersenyum. "Ehm, maaf mengganggu. Tapi bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Souji sebentar?" Ucap Dojima. Mereka semua keluar, juga Nanako, yang sedang di ajak ngobrol oleh Chie dan Yukiko.

Dojima menutup pintu.

Dojima: Bagaimana perasaanmu?

Aku: Cukup sakit.

Dojima: (Mendengus dan tersenyum) Tentu saja, itukan pistol asli.

Aku: (Tersenyum)

Dojima: Jadi, apakah Ibumu harus kuberi tahu?

Aku: Agh! Jangan! (Panik)

Dojima: (Bingung) Kenapa?

Aku: Ibuku suka overreacting. Jangan-jangan nanti dia malah membawaku pulang.

Dojima: (Bingung dan mengangguk) Jadi... Kau tidak mau pulang?

Aku: Tentu saja tidak. Aku lebih suka di sini.

Dojima: (Mengangguk dan tersenyum) Mengapa?

Aku: Menyenangkan. (Bohong apa jujur ya?)

Dojima: Hahahaaa...

Aku: Paman..

Dojima: Hmmm?

Aku: Maaf telah membuatmu repot. Dengan masalah uang, kebutuhan, aku sering pergi, dan segalanya. Maaf.

Dojima: Hei! Jangan berani-berani meminta maaf! (Galak)

Aku: (Bingung)

Dojima: Karena kau, sekarang nama keluargaku terkenal sebagai 'penyelamat anak Amagi'.

Aku: (Mulai mengerti)

Dojima: Dan kawan-kawan sekantorku malah memanggilku dengan Pak PAA. Huh! Konyol sekali.

Aku: (Tertawa)

Dojima: (Tersenyum) Jangan pedulikan soal uang.

Aku: Tapi tetap saja...

Dojima: Aku tidak mau membahas ini.

Aku: Setidaknya, pakailah uang orang tuaku. Aku akan memintanya, dengan terpaksa berbohong.

Dojima: Tidak! Kau tidak usah mementingkan biaya.

Aku: Aku sudah cukup membebanimu.

Dojima: Jangan berfikir kalau kau merepotkan!

Aku: Tapi aku memang merepotkan.

Dojima: Dengan adanya kau, aku tidak usah terlalu khawatir dengan Nanako.

Aku: Selain itu, aku tidak berguna sama sekali.

Dojima: Itu tidak benar.

Aku: Berhentilah menyusahkan dirimu. Kumohon. Pakai saja uang orang tuaku.

Dojima: (Mendengus, kalah) Baik baik.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Paman." Ucapku bersungguh-sungguh. Dojima menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ya, tentu.". Lalu percakapan kami selesai. Dojima kembali kerja. Aku mengobrol sebentar dengan teman-temanku, karena sudah larut, mereka harus pulang. Aku memaksa mereka pulang, sebetulnya.

Dokter memberitahuku. Aku tidak akan segera pulang. Aku mesti menunggu beberapa hari.


	16. Chapter 16

Hari pertama aku kembali ke sekolah setelah insiden tembakan kedua itu.

Saat aku menginjakan kaki di gerbang sekolah, aku langsung di serbu massa. Ada yang bertanya "Apa yang terjadi Souji?" dan "Apa benar katanya kau mati suri?" dan "Apa benar kau tertembak di dekat rumah Yukiko Amagi?" dan "Siapa yang menembakmu?" lalu "Benarkah itu hari saat festival musim panas?" kemudian "Bagaimana rasanya operasi? Sakit sekalikah?" dan seterusnya "Minta tanda tanganmu donk!"

Lhaaaaa? Kok ada yang kacau? Ahh, aku berlari tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan mereka. Eh! Di dalam malah makin ramai. Aku di kepung! Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berlari ke kelasku. Walaupun aku tahu di sana juga tidak sepi, setidaknya... TENG TONG TENG DUUUT! TENG TONG TENG DUUUT! Yeah! Bel 'kentut' Yasogami berbunyi! Aku selamat!

Setiap ada istirahat, aku bersembunyi di atap. Syukur aja, mereka tidak terfikir untuk mencariku di sini. Teman-temanku yang baik hati datang menjengukku di atap, sambil bawa makanan. Baiknya. Mereka menemaniku menghabiskan waktu di sini. Tapi... Aku merasa Yukiko berbeda.

Well, Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, dan Teddie sudah normal lagi. Tampaknya tidur mereka membaik sejak aku sadar. Tapi tidak untuk Yukiko. Dari luar, kantong matanya hampir tidak terlihat. Itu akan terlihat jika kau menghafal wajah gadis ini betul-betul, sepertiku. Sifatnya juga... Berbeda. Jika sedang mengobrol seperti sekarang, dia asyik-asyik saja. Tapi saat pelajaran, dia berkedip-kedip.

Aku khawatir. Tapi masih terlalu bingung dan tidak pasti untuk hari ini.

Besoknya, kuperhatikan lagi. Masih sama. Bahkan agak lebih buruk. Kantong matanya hampir terlihat. Saat jam istirahat ke dua, maunya aku menanyakan ini padanya, tapi aku di panggil Naoto. Jadi aku mesti ke atap bertemu Naoto terlebih dahulu.

Di atap, kami hanya berdua.

Naoto: (Serius) Senpai, aku dan Dojima mendapat sesuatu tentang kejadian yang menimpamu.

Aku: (Bingung)

Naoto: Kejadian tembakan ke 2 itu. Pelakunya tertangkap.

Aku: (Terkejut) Siapa?

Naoto: (Menggeleng) Bukan 'siapa' yang harus kau tanyakan. Dia hanya berandal dari kota sebelah. Pertanyaannya adalah-

Aku: Kenapa. (Aku melanjutkan)

Naoto: Tepat. Aku dan Dojima telah mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi mengingat kau masih di rumah sakit, kami tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu.

Aku: (Mengangguk) Lanjutkan.

Naoto: Kami ketahui bahwa kedua penjahat ini adalah suruhan. Mereka di suruh oleh dua orang yang berbeda.

Aku: (Terkejut) Siapa yang menyuruh?

Naoto: Yang pertama itu adalah suruhan... Ayah Yukiko Senpai.

Aku: (Syok)

Naoto: Dan yang ke dua adalah... Fansmu.

Aku: (Membelakkan mata)

Naoto: Pertanyaannya belum berubah. Mengapa?

Aku: (Mengangguk)

Naoto: Untuk yang pertama, aku sudah berbicara dengan Ayah Yukiko Senpai. Aku berhasil mendapat informasi yang kita butuhkan. Ternyata, dia mengujimu. Dia ingin pacar terbaik untuk Yukiko Senpai. Tadinya, ia hanya membayar 2 orang preman. Yang lainnya ikut tanpa Ayah Yukiko Senpai suruh. Ini juga telah ku selidiki. Ternyata mereka gemas ingin bermain dengan Yukiko Senpai. Dan soal pistol itu juga tidak terduga. Dia menitipkan permintaan maafnya padaku.

Aku: (Mendengus) Wah... Tak kuduga.

Naoto: Yeah. Dan sekarang mari kita bahas kasus ke dua.

Aku: Ya.

Naoto: Fansmu telah cemburu buta melihatmu melindungi Yukiko Senpai. Mereka juga murka melihatmu terbaring di rumah sakit karena Yukiko Senpai. Karena itu, mereka membayar penembak ulung. Tembakannya cukup tepat sasaran, di dekat jantung. Target itu tadinya sebagai pesan untuk Yukiko Senpai. Tapi karena yang tertembak adalah kau, Souji Senpai, mereka sedang berbondong-bondong mau menyerbu si penembak ulung.

Aku: (Tercengang) Whoa. Jadi... Semua hal yang menyangkut pistol ini, telah terpecahkan! Terima kasih Naoto.

Naoto: Ya.

Aku: Omong-omong, mereka sudah kapok, bukan? Maksudku, mereka tidak akan menyerang Yukiko lagi kan?

Naoto: (Mengangguk) Yeah, tentu saja.

Aku: (Menghembuskan nafas lega) Syukurlah, terima kasih Naoto.

Naoto: Ya. Ten-! Eh! Siapa di sana? (Berbicara pada pintu menuju atap)

Aku menoleh. Memang ada seseorang di balik pintu. Pintu terbuka. Itu adalah... Yukiko!

"Jadi, ini salahku bukan?" Yukiko bertanya padaku. Dengan wajah agak pucat. "Te-Tentu saja bukan!" Jawabku. Aku masih agak terkejut melihat Yukiko menguping. Wajah Yukiko kian memucat. Ia mendekatiku. "Tapi ini memang salahku. Jika saja aku tidak membawamu ke penginapan, jika saja kita tidak terlalu sering jalan-jalan, jika saja aku bukan temanmu... Kau tidak akan terluka. Aku..." Yukiko makin memucat dengan setiap kalimat.

Aku syok mendengar 'jika saja aku bukan temanmu'. Aku... Dianggap lebih baik tidak ada. Aku memegang pundak Yukiko, "Sungguh, jangan kau bahkan kau berandai-andai untuk tidak berteman denganku!" Aku meneriakinya. Panik aku. Yukiko melepaskan peganganku, "Maaf!" Ucapnya sambil berlari turun. Aku sempat melihatnya... Berkaca-kaca.

Aduh, rasanya lebih sakit dari tembakan pistol. Yang ini sepertinya menembus hatiku. "Senpai... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naoto dari belakangku. Aku mendesah, "Aku tak tahu." Kataku sambil menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal. "Mmmmh, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Bye, Naoto." Ucapku sambil lalu turun.

Di jam pelajaran terakhir, Yukiko menghilang. Bukunya ada, orangnya tidak ada. Kelaskupun mulai agak berisik menggosipi Yukiko yang sekarang menghilang. "Souji, kau tahu di mana Yukiko?" Tanya Chie padaku, Chie agak khawatir. Aku menggeleng.

Gurunya belum datang, padahal sudah 10 menit setelah bel berbunyi. Aku tiba-tiba teringat insiden tembakan beruntun itu. Jika 2 kali saja sempat, 3 kali adalah mungkin. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku berlari dan loncat dari jendela lantai 2 kelasku. "SOUJI-KUN!" Anak-anak sekelasku berteriak. Aku mendarat sukses di bawah. Anak-anak kelas satu dan guru mereka yang sedang belajar di kelas, tercengang melihatku tiba-tiba muncul dari atas.

Aku tidak menoleh dan terus berlari kabur dari sekolah, mengejar Yukiko yang entah di mana. Di gerbang depan, satpam berteriak mau menghentikan aku. Dia menghadang pagar sekolah setinggi 2 meter. Mumpung ada kursi di belakangnya, dengan gesit aku melewati si satpam, naik ke kursi, loncat melewati pagar. Hupla! Berhasil! Dari balik pagar itu, aku dapat merasakan hampir ratusan mata melihatku kabur. Biarlah, demi Yukiko.

Jika hukuman, aku akan mementingkannya nanti. Aku berlari mengikuti insting. Pertama, tidak mungkin dia pulang. Ke dua, kalau aku jadi dia, aku ingin sendiri. Ke tiga, tempat sepi di mana tidak ada orang. Ke empat, tempat yang menenangkan di mana aku bisa merenung. Hmmm, di mana ya?

Ah! Aku ingat! Tempat yang sama saat Yukiko menangis kemarin-kemarin. Ada jalur lain selain lewat sekolah untuk ke sana. Ada gang kecil di samping sekolah, aku menyelinap ke sana. Sukses tanpa di ketahui siapa-siapa.

Benar saja, aku menemukannya di sana. Dia sedang duduk. Memeluk kaki. Aku bisa mendengarkannya mengambil dan membuang nafas, perlahan-lahan. Seperti orang sakit. Aku mendekatinya tanpa suara, dari belakang. Lalu duduk dan merangkul Yukiko. Tampaknya, Yukiko tahu siapa aku. Dia tidak mengubah posisinya, tapi aku melihat postur tubuhnya menegang.

Aku memeluk Yukiko, "Jangan kabur, Yukiko." Ucapku di telinganya. Yukiko akhirnya memperlihatkan wajahnya, terlihat dia habis menangis, sedikit. "Aku yang bersalah, Souji." Katanya padaku, sambil memandang mataku. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menyalahkan dirimu. Apa yang terjadi, itu sudah menjadi takdir." Kataku. Aku mencium bibirnya. Hanya sekali. Wajah Yukiko yang habis menangis dan habis kucium, tampak sangat imut.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Ucapku. Yukiko blushing. Kami hanya duduk, sambil aku memeluk Yukiko. Duduk hingga waktu sekolah usai. Tapi kami menunggu setengah jam lagi untuk ke sekolah, agar aman. Setelah itu, aku dan Yukiko membereskan buku. Kami berjalan ke rumahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur, Yukiko?" Tanyaku saat di jalan. Ada jeda sebentar, tampaknya Yukiko sedikit enggan memberi tahu, "Itu karena... Aku selalu... Mendapat mimpi buruk." Jawabnya. Aku menaikan sebelah alis, "Akan apa?" Tanyaku lagi. Sekali lagi ada jeda, "Kau. Tidak akan terbangun." Aku agak terkejut.

"Tapi aku sudah bangun, bukan?" Aku bertanya. Yukiko mengangguk, "Walaupun begitu, aku masih bermimpi." Ucapnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Bagaimana caranya supaya kau tidak bermimpi buruk lagi?" Tanyaku. Aku merasakan, Yukiko membalas genggamanku sambil sedikit blushing. "Menginaplah jika mau." Jawabnya agak malu. Aku tersenyum, "Ya."

Kami sampai di rumah/penginapan kediaman Amagi. Kami masuk, ada Ayah Yukiko, "Well well well, lihat siapa yang sudah sembuh!" Kata si Ayah sambil memelukku. "Maaf, Souji. Bukan maksudku membuatmu terluka. Aku hanya mau mengetes kekuatanmu. Maaf." Kata Ayah Yukiko sambil menepuk punggungku. "Tidak apa, Sir." Jawabku.

"Ayah." Yukiko memanggil Ayahnya. "Hmmm?" Jawab si Ayah. "Souji mau menginap..." Kata Yukiko. Ayahnya agak kaget, "Bukankah kau tahu di sini sedang ramai?" Tanya si Ayah. "Di kamarku." Lanjut Yukiko. Aku dan si Ayah tercengang. "Ta... Tapi.. Kau..? Kamar...? Souji...? Aku... Ehm! Biar aku konsultasi dengan Ibu." Kata si Ayah sambil hendak pergi. "Kau tahukan Ayah, Ayah bersalah akan insiden tembakan itu." Ancam Yukiko. Ayahnya mengangguk gugup.

Kami menunggu. "Bagaimana jika kita menunggu di kamarku?" Tanya Yukiko. Aku ikut-ikut saja. Di kamar, kami duduk menyender ke dinding. Aku di kanan Yukiko. Kami tidak bersuara. Hanya suara AC dan angin yang terdengar. "Yukiko." Aku akhirnya bersuara. "Ya?" Balas Yukiko. Aku menoleh padanya, "Jangan macam-macam saat aku tidur, oke?" Ucapku jahil. Yukiko menonjok pelan lenganku.

Kami tertawa. Lalu aku menggenggam tangan kanan Yukiko, dengan tangan kiriku. Yukiko agak malu. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya. Lalu menaruh tangan kananku di dinding sebelah kiri Yukiko. Yukiko merah padam mengetahui posisi kami. Aku menciumnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendapat sebuah pertanyaan saat sedang mencium Yukiko.

Apa sebenarnya hubunganku dan Yukiko?

Yukiko tau aku menyukainya, aku tengah mencium Yukiko, kami sering bergandengan tangan, namun... Yukiko belum bilang kalau dia suka aku, bukan?

Hhhh, mungkin aku harus bersabar. Ya, aku harus.

Sehabis puas (WTH?), aku menarik diri. Aku tersenyum melihat Yukiko jadi merah merona. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Yukiko." Bisikku. Yukiko makin merah. Aku kembali menyender di dinding. Kami masih bergandengan tangan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Ayah Yukiko masuk. Melihat kami bergandengan tangan, dan tersenyum. "Aku dan Ibu Yukiko telah sepakat. Souji boleh menginap di kamarmu jika dia mau bantu-bantu. Terutama mengurusi pelanggan perempuan. Jadi, kau mau?" Tanya si Ayah padaku. Aku tahu Yukiko ingin aku menginap, jika ini satu-satunya cara... Aku mengangguk.

Yukiko dan si Ayah tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, cepat ganti bajumu dengan baju tamu. Dan bergegaslah membantu!" Suruh sang Ayah sambil berjalan keluar. Aku dan Yukiko berdiri, "Terima kasih, Souji." Kata Yukiko. Aku tersenyum.

Well, kalian bisa membayangkan. Sisa sore itu, aku bantu-bantu. Mulai dari membawakan handuk sampai menyiapkan air. Sibuk. Aku bertemu Yukiko hanya kalau tidak sengaja ketemu di lantai yang sama pada waktu yang sama. Walaupun aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Yukiko, aku tetap tanggung jawab. Aku bekerja tidak asal-asalan.

Yah, lanjut saja pada jam 8 malam. Aku dan Yukiko sudah boleh tidak kerja lagi. Yukiko entah ke mana, aku belum ketemu dalam beberapa puluh menit ini. Aku memutuskan untuk makan sebentar. Lalu ke kamar Yukiko.

Terkejut aku melihat Yukiko hanya pakai handuk. Yukiko melihatku, wajahnya terbakar merona. Dan aku segera keluar, tak sengaja membanting pintu. Setelah beberapa menit, pintu kamar Yukiko terbuka dari dalam. Yukiko keluar dengan sudah pakai bajunya yang biasa. Dia masih merona. "Maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk mengintip. Aku ha-" Aku mau melanjutkan, tapi Yukiko mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Sekarang, kau mandilah. Aku mau makan." Katanya sambil turun membawa handuk.

Yeah, sekarang aku mesti mandi. Aku lumayan berkeringat karena naik turun tangga, tadi. Aku masuk kamar Yukiko. Handuk sudah tersiapkan di meja, aku membuka baju, lalu mandi. Mmmm... Maaf para pembaca, bukannya aku mesum... Tapi... Kamar mandi ini... Habis Yukiko pakai... Jadi... Aku agak malu.

Setelah mandi, aku lupa membawa baju. Celananya sih ada. Bajunya tadi tertinggal di... Meja. Ah, dasar bodoh. Kebiasaanku membuka baju di luar kamar mandi memang harus di sembuhkan. Aku keluar kamar mandi. Eh, ada Yukiko sedang di meja belajar. Dia menoleh saat aku keluar kamar mandi, dan merona. Eh? Memangnya aku kena-? Oh! Aku bertelanjang dada. "Maaf. Bajuku ketinggalan." Kataku sambil memakai baju.

Lalu, aku dan Yukiko belajar. Kami belajar bersama. Dengan sedikit mengobrol dan banyak membaca. Tidak terasa, sudah jam 10. Kami bersiap tidur.

Kalian masih ingat kalau di kamar Yukiko ada kasur dan futon, bukan? "Kau mau tidur di mana Souji?" Tanya Yukiko. "Di mana saja." Jawabku. "Tapi..." Kami bertengkar sebentar. Menyuruh satu sama lain untuk tidur di kasur. Menurutku sih, kasur mungkin akan lebih nyaman dari pada futon. Lalu, Yukiko kalah. Yukiko tidur di kasur dan aku di futon.

Aku memaksa untuk menyiapkan kasur dan futonnya. Aku menaruhnya bersebelahan. Lalu kusuruh Yukiko tiduran, dan aku menyelimutinya. Sekarang, aku mulai berjalan untuk mematikan lampu, kemudian barulah aku tiduran di futon. Mengingat kami tidur bersebelahan, aku menoleh pada Yukiko. Yukiko sedang merona menyadari tempat kami sekarang, "Selamat malam, Yukiko." Ucapku.

"Selamat malam, Souji-kun." Balasnya sambil masih merona. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Dia kian merona. Aku tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata. Perlahan-lahan, kami tertidur sambil bergenggaman.

Di tengah malam buta, Yukiko tersentak bangun sambil menyebut namaku. Aku otomatis ikut terbangun karena tangan kami bergandengan. Yang ku lihat di keremangan ini, Yukiko menggigil. Aku memeluknya, "Aku di sini." Kataku. Perlahan-lahan, barulah Yukiko tenang. Aku masih memeluknya. Dan kami mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Yukiko kembali terbangun. Aku juga, lagi. Yukiko menggigil, lagi. Aku memeluknya, lagi. Kali ini, tidak ada kata-kata. Aku hanya mendekapnya erat. Yukiko memegang tanganku. "Maaf." Kata Yukiko. "Tak apa." Jawabku. Kali ini, sudah tanggung untuk tidur. Sepertinya sudah pagi. Jadi aku dan Yukiko hanya tidur-tiduran. Sambil bergandengan tangan.

Paginya, kami agak ngantuk. Tapi aku dan Yukiko berusaha menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang sekitar. Di sekolahpun, kami berjuang setengah mampus. Doakan kami bisa bertahan ya!

* * *

Author: Hey all! Makasih udah baca sampe sejauh ini! Dan makasih bgt untuk seluruh teman2 saya di skolah, yg baca tpi ngak punya FF. Saya bersyukuuuuur bgt punya teman banyak! Apalagi baek-baek. Saya juga berterima kasih pada **Dark Silhoutte, BAKSOSKAR123, dan The Shining Moon **yang telah membimbing saya menjauhi jurang kebingungan. Terima kasiiiih! Juga untuk para pembaca lain! (Membungkukan badan)

Mari saya sudahi kebacotan saya.

I'm just gonna remembering you guys, that you need to fill the poll on my profile. And for my guys on school, you have to tell me your vote. I PROMISE! I wouldn't tell the result to anybody. And you can know the result in _the final chapter of this story. _So please, keep vote! Oh yeah, in 24th September (My Birthday) the poll will be closed. Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Aku dan Yukiko berusaha tidak terlihat mengantuk, tapi saat tidak ada yang memperhatikan, kami pasti menguap, menggosok-gosok mata, atau berkedip-kedip. Dan kami berhasil bertahan sampai pulang. Saat pulang, Yukiko masih harus les. Jadi aku menunggu.

Kali ini aku tidak menunggu di atap, karena pastinya sangat panas. Jadi aku ke ruang musik saja. Di sana, aku iseng-iseng memainkan segala macam alat musik yang ada.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Akhirnya Yukiko selesai. Kami pulang bersama. "Apakah aku harus menginap lagi?" Tanyaku. Yukiko menatapku, "Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya sambil sedikit malu. Aku tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menelpon Nanako."

Kami sampai. Aku meminta izin kepada orang tua Yukiko lagi. Well, perjanjiannya seperti kemarin. Bantu-bantu dulu baru menginap. Okelah. Aku menjalani sore seperti kemarin. Lalu mandi, makan, dan belajar. Seperti kemarin pula kami tidur bersebelahan. Berbeda kasur kok! Tenang saja!

Lampu sudah kumatikan, saatnya berbaring. Dengan setiap hembusan nafas kami, kami mulai terbuai. Detik-detik berlalu, dan kami tertidur. Seperti kemarin juga. Yukiko terbangun, aku memeluknya. Dan kami tidur lagi. Setelah beberapa jam, Yukiko terbangun lagi, aku memeluknya. Kali ini, tampaknya Yukiko lebih terguncang. Setelah beberapa menitpun, ia tak kunjung berhenti bergetar.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanyaku. Yukiko tampak susah bicara, "Ku... Aku..." Yukiko terbata-bata. Aku bingung. "Aku melihatmu... Sekarat." Jawanya setelah beberapa detik. "Sekarat?" Tanyaku. "Aku melihatmu... Berdarah. Tidak bisa bernafas. Dan... Tidak meninggal." Jawabnya, ia masih bergetar. "Bukankah baik jika aku masih hidup?" Aku bertanya bingung. Yukiko menggeleng, "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku melihat kau tersiksa... Dengan begitu kejam. Darah di mana-mana. Benda tajam tidak berhenti menikammu." Kata Yukiko dengan nafas tidak teratur.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi di lihat dari kondisi Yukiko sekarang, kejadian itu pasti sangat mengerikan. Aku bergeser dan duduk di kasurnya, memeluk Yukiko. "Aku di sini." Kataku. Kami terus dalam posisi itu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Yukiko mulai tenang tapi masih pucat. Aku melepas pelukanku, lalu berniat untuk berdiri dan kembali ke futon. Tapi Yukiko menarik ujung bajuku.

"Jangan kemana-mana." Katanya padaku dengan wajah pucat. Aku kembali duduk, "Kau mau aku tidur sekasur denganmu?" Tanyaku kaget. Yukiko merah padam, menunduk. "Bukan begitu. Ehm, maksudku... Aku... Ya." Akhirnya dia jujur. Aku tersenyum pada wajah merah Yukiko, "Kalau begitu, jangan macam-macam, dan kembalilah tidur."Ucapku sambil menidurkannya.

Kami sekasur, tapi aku tidak macam-macam kok, tenang saja Author! (*Author sudah hampir mengeluarkan ZIODYNE*). Aku berbaring di sampingnya, Yukiko merona. Kami lalu bergandengan tangan. Aku sengaja agak menjauhkan jarak kami, bagaimanapun juga, aku ini manusia. Dan pasti bisa merasa malu. Semoga saja pipiku tak memerah.

Jika mengira-ngira, sekarang mungkin jam 2 atau 3. Well, masih bisalah untuk tidur. "Pejamkan matamu." Ucapku setelah beberapa saat. Sedari tadi, kami hanya berpandangan dan bergandengan. Yukiko memejamkan mata. Aku merasakan genggaman Yukiko mengerat. Aku lalu mendekat pada Yukiko. Dan mencium bibirnya. Yukiko merona tapi tetap memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku kembali mundur. Kulihat wajah merah Yukiko. Yukiko masih memejamkan mata. Dan aku ikut memejamkan mata. Kami mencoba tidur.

Hingga pagi menjelang, Yukiko tidak terbangun dalam keterkejutan lagi. Kami bangun bersamaan. Begitu Yukiko melihat wajahku di sampingnya, dia terlonjak, aku juga ikut terlonjak. Tapi lalu Yukiko melihat tangan kami yang bergandengan, dan ia mulai ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia memerah.

Kami siap-siap, dengan agak mengantuk. Lalu berangkat bersama seperti kemarin.

Di sekolah, aku dan Yukiko tidak menyadari. Ada sepasang mata yang siap menerkam hubungan rapuh kami. Sepasang mata liar, mata indah, yang tengah menunggu waktu paling tepat. Mata milik siapakan gerangang? Stay tune! (Lha? Dodol lu! Kok malah kyk iklan?)

Saat pulang, ada SMS menggembirakan dari Nanako.

_Big bro, Ayah berpesan untuk menyampaikan ini padamu:_

_Setelah pulang sekolah, bawa teman-temanmu ke rumah, akan ada semangka._

_Datanglah jika tidak mau kehabisan._

_Kau akan datang, big bro?_

Ah, Nanako sepupuku yang paling manis! Tahu saja aku lapar. Aku membalas ''Tentu.'' pada SMS Nanako. Dan aku mengabarkan berita gembira ini pada teman-teman. Well, mereka menjawab...

Yosuke: O Yeah! Pastinya aku ikut!

Chie: Whoa? Semangka? Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Yukiko: Tentu. Aku setidaknya mau membalas kebaikanmu. (Bit blushing)

Kanji: Oh asyik! Kau memang hebat, Senpai!

Teddie: Aku ikut, aku ikut!

Naoto: Ya, boleh.

Nah, kami berenam berjalan ke rumah Dojima. "Aku pulang." Ucapku begitu masuk. "Selamat datang, big bro!" Sambut suara Nanako dari dalam. Teman-temanku menyusul ke dalam. "Whoa. Ramai sekali!" Ucap Nanako senang. "Yeah, maaf kami menganggu." Kata Chie. Nanako menggeleng, "Tak apa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Yang perempuan meleleh melihat Nanako tersenyum. Dan langsung saja, gadis-gadis ke atas bermain dengan Nanako. Hmmm... Di atas? Bukannya... EH! Di ataskan hanya ada kamarku dan kamar tamu? Apakah mereka ke kamarku? Well, kurasa tak apa. Tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu ku sembunyikan selain pakaian dalam. Ehehe..

Yang laki-laki bersantai di depan TV. Aku duduk melingkari meja bersama Kanji. Sedangkan Teddie dan Yosuke tidur-tiduran di sofa. Aku menyalakan TV. Ah, tidak ada yang seru. Tiba-tiba Yosuke berbicara, "Souji. Kau pacaran dengan Yukiko?" Aku menoleh. Kanji dan Teddie tersedak sesuatu. Yah, tersedak sih tersedak. Tapi mereka toh menatapku ingin tahu. Aku mendesah.

Aku: Belum.

Yosuke: (Menaikan sebelah alis) Kau di tolak?

Aku: (Menggeleng) Bukan begitu. Yukiko belum menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Teddie: Apakah kau sudah menyatakan cintamu, Senpai?

Aku: (Mengangguk)

Mereka terkejut.

Kanji: Kau sangat berani, Senpai. Maukah kau menceritakannya pada kita? (Memohon)

Aku: (Terpaksa) Emmm... Well, aku waktu itu mengajaknya pulang bareng. Yukiko tanya alasannya. Kubilang aku menyukai Yukiko.

Mereka menatapku tak percaya.

Kanji: Kau mengucapkannya begitu saja, Souji Senpai?

Aku mengangguk.

Yosuke: Itulah Souji Seta.

Teddie: Kau hebat, Senpai! Sedikit gentar, hasil tak maksimal!

Kami menatap Teddie bingung.

Dojima: Aku pula-! Whoa! Banyak sepatu.

Anak-anak perempuan turun. Aku sempat melihat mereka semua tersenyum, tapi Yukiko merona. Eh? Kira-kira, apa yang gadis-gadis lakukan di atas? "Ayah!" Sambut Nanako. Lalu Nanako membantu Ayahnya membawakan semangka. "Berapa orang di sini?" Suara Dojima terdengar dari depan. "8 orang kalau tidak salah, Ayah." Lalu Dojima masuk rumah bersama Nanako.

Dojima mendapati kami sedang duduk-duduk di depan TV. Lalu Dojima mengobrol sambil menyajikan semangka pada masing-masing kami. Aku membuka pintu kaca samping ruang tamu. Udara musim panas berhembus ke dalam. Yang lain mulai makan. Tapi aku kehausan.

Saat yang lain sibuk makan dan bercanda, aku mendekati Yukiko tanpa di ketahui. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di atas? Tidak macam-macam dengan kamarku, kan?" Tanyaku pelan. Yukiko tersedak. Well, otomatis yang lainnya menoleh. Aku memberi Yukiko air putihku. Yukiko minum. "Ada apa Yukiko?" Tanya Chie. Aku mendapati mata mereka menoleh ke gelasku. Hmm? Kenapa?

Yukiko menggeleng, "Tak apa, lanjutkanlah." Kata Yukiko. Mereka menurut dan kembali makan. "Yah, kami hanya melihat-lihat kamarmu. Dan mereka bertanya tentang beberapa hal." Jawab Yukiko. Aku ragu,"Hal seperti apa?" Aku bertanya. Yukiko memerah, "Seperti... Apa yang terjadi... Antara... Aku... dan... Kamu." Katanya malu-malu. Aku tersenyum, gadis ini memang tidak bisa berbohong.

Selesai kami makan, aku memanggil mereka ke halaman belakang. Lalu menyuruh mereka (Selain Dojima yang sedang beres-beres) melepas kaus yang tidak ingin terkena basah. Mereka bingung. Aku tidak peduli, aku mulai menghitung mundur dari angka 5. Sebagian dari mereka menurut, tapi Kanji dan para gadis masih bingung. Tanpa aba-aba, aku menyemprotkan air dari selang.

Mereka semua berteriak.

"DUDE! OMG!"

"SOUJI-KUN!"

"SENPAI!"

"BIG BRO~!"

"S*IT!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka basah kuyup dan terpeleset. Huahahahahahahahahaa! Eh! Eh! EEEEEH! Mereka membalas! Kanji dan Yosuke menarikku. Selangpun entah melayang ke mana. Dan... OH DOJIMA MENGAMBILNYA! HYAAAAAAA! Dojima menggantikan posisiku, dia menyemproti wajahku! Aku tergelincir jatuh. Dan gantian teman-temanku tertawa.

Nanako merasa tidak adil. Dia menarik Ayahnya menjauhi selang, selang entah ke mana lagi. Pemegangnya adalah... CHIE! Chie mula tertawa girang, "BERSIAPLAAAH~~~! HUJAN AKAN DATANG TANPA PILIH KASII~~~~~H!" Chie menggila! Dia menyemproti kami semua. Kaki, tangan, badan, wajah, rambut, dan bahkan jendela rumah Dojima! Tawa kami meledak-ledak.

Setelah itu, ada perang untuk mendapatkan mahkota. Eh! Selang maksudku. Kami rebutan. Dengan tawa di mana-mana, kami banyak tergelincir, saling menarik, menyemprot, dan menggendong. Di sela-sela itu, Dojima menggendong Nanako, aku ikut menggedong Yukiko yang terbahak-bahak. Lalu kami adakan adu cepat lari dengan tanah licin serta selang air yang akan menyemproti kami. Yang lainnya bersiap sebagai juri dan penyemprot.

Siaaap! GO!

Aku dan Dojima berlari ke arah ujung halaman yang cuma beberapa meter. Tapi karena banyak tanah becek, air yang menyemproti kami, dan tawa yang tak mau berhenti, aku dan Dojima sama-sama kalah. Kami terpeleset dengan gendongan kami ada di atas kami. Walaupun sakit, perut kami sangat geli.

Terlalu senang, sampai beberapa tetangga mengeluarkan kepala mereka dari jendela. Dan kadang, ada yang melempari kami dengan bom air. Wah, makin seru lho! Sore itu, kami basah-basahan. Setelah puas, kami terpaksa mengucapkan perpisahan. Sudah malam sih. Tampaknya, otak kami semua agak tidak beres. Saat kami semua dengan pakaian basah kuyup sudah di depan rumah Dojima, aku mencium pipi Yukiko di depan teman-temanku beserta Nanako-Dojima. Bukannya gimana-gimana, Yukiko malah terkikik dan teman-temanku malah meneriakkan "Wohoooo~~~~~!" Kita kembali tertawa-tawa.

Itulah akhir hari ini.


	18. Chapter 18: Autumn

**Author:** Hallo para pembaca! Saya ada beberapa hal untuk di sampaikan:

1. Ingat saat Souji bilang bahwa dia datang ke sini saat sudah ketinggalan 2per5 pelajaran? Well, mari saya jelaskan. Saat Souji berkata itu, itu sudah menjelang akhir semester satu. Jadi, setelah test, itu sudah masuk semester 2. Mengingat di Jepang masuknya saat musim gugur, saya memulai cerita ini dari musim semi. So, sekarang tahun ajaran baru. Ok?

2. Saya ini orang dusun (bo'ong kok. Jangan sweetdrop.) jadi saya tidak tahu banyak nama-nama wahana. (Gubrak gubrak sueng! Eh, bukannya cublak cublak sueng?) Maaf saja jika saya tidak menyebutkannya. Eheheheee...

3. Untuk pertama kalinya saya minta maaf akan kesalahan teknis apapun. Mohon maaf. (Membungkuk)

4. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, saya membuka crita di chapter saya. Selamat meni-!

*Author di timpuk Souji*

Author: Owch! Ape lu timpuk-timpuk?

Souji: Banyak bacot lu!

Author: *Balas nimpuk Souji*

Souji: Kenapa nimpuk gua?

Author: Lha, elu ngapain leha-leha (arti: nyante) di kasur gue. Gue laporin Yukiko dah! *Ambil Hp*

Souji: THE HECK! *Loncat dan mau ngerebut Hp Author*

Author: *Loncat ke sana ke mari menghindari Souji*

Souji: *Nimpuk Author pake sendal swalow*

Author: *Bales nimpuk pake sendal ando*

*Timpuk-timpukan*

*Ketauan sama S.S. fans club* & *Author di gebukin*

*Ketauan ama temen-temen Author* & *Souji di gebukin*

*Author dan Souji sekarat*

*S.S. fans club bertarung melawan teman-teman Author*

*Gebuk-gebukkan!*

Author & Souji: Selamat membaca! *Udah bonyok*

* * *

**Kediaman Dojima. Kamar Souji Seta.  
**

Hoaaaaahm.. Aku ngantuk...

Tahun ajaran baru nih... Wah, aku udah jadi senior dong?

Hoaaaaaahmmm... Kangen Yukiko...

Masa selama libur, di penginapannya rame banget. Jarang deh ketemu.

Mana teman-teman pada pergi sama keluarga pula...

Aku juga sih.. Pergi jalan-jalan ke gunung sama Nanako dan Dojima.

Asik, seru, senang. Tapi terasa sedikit sedih tanpa teman-teman.

Well, hari ini setidaknya kami kembali bertemu.

Tapi aku ngantuk! Author sih! Maen gebuk gebukan!

Hhhhh, yasudah. Aku siap-siap dulu ya... Jangan ngintip! Hush!

**Yasogami High School. Saat Souji melangkahkan kaki ke halaman sekolah.**

Ah, de ja vu. Adik kelasku pada nenggok-nengok melihatku. Aku sih, tidak membalas. Aku hanya terus berjalan mencari teman-teman. Aku naik ke lantai 3. Melihat papan pengumuman. Aku kelas... 3-1. Yosuke kelas... 3-1! Yukiko... 3-1~~! Chie... Whoa 3-1! Kami sekelas lagi!

Aku tersenyum sambil ke kelas 3-1. Sudah ada teman-temanku di dalam. Kami saling tersenyum dan mengobrol. Tiba-tiba, Chie mengajak kami ke taman bermain, "Well, kitakan sudah lama tidak bermain bersama sejak libur. Bagaimana? Kalian ikut, bukan?" Chie memohon kepada kami bertiga. Kalau di pikir-pikir, itu betul. "Aku ikut." Kataku. "Yah, satu ikut, semua ikut. Iyakan, Yukiko?" Tanya Yosuke. Yukiko mengangguk, "Pastinya." Yukiko menjawab.

Dan tentu saja kami mengajak Kanji, Teddie, dan Naoto. Wah, rupanya Nanako mau ikut. Yey, kita jadi makin ramai.

Sudah di tetapkan. **Minggu, pukul 08.00.**

Mari langsung ke hari Minggu.

Kami bertemu di depan loket membeli tiket. Whoa, cukup ramai. Kami bergegas mengantri. Syukur saja kami dapat. Kami semua masuk.

Chie: Jadi, bagaimana?

Yosuke: Ahh, aku tidak punya ide.

Yukiko: Apakah kita akan berpencar atau terus bersama?

Naoto: Akan lebih mudah jika kita berpencar. Karena apa yang kita inginkan berbeda-beda.

Kanji: Jadi, bagaimana pembagian kelompoknya?

Teddie: Bagaimana ya?

Nanako: Bagaimana, Big Bro?

Aku: Emmm.. Bagaimana jika kita bagi kelompok sesuai dengan level permainan? Bagi 2 kelompok. Yang satu naik yang ekstreme dulu, yang lainnya naik yang santai dulu. Nanti kalau mau, kita switch. Mau begitu?

Mereka semua mengangguk.

Chie: Aku yang ekstreme dulu!

Yosuke: Aku ikut Chie!

Yukiko: Aku mau yang santai saja.

Teddie: Aku takut yang ekstreme... Kanji...

Kanji: Aku mau yang ekstreme. Sepertinya kita akan berpisah, Ted.

Naoto: Aku ikut Yukiko Senpai.

Nanako: Aku mau yang ekstreme! (Kami semua agak kaget, tapi lalu mengangguk)

Berarti tinggal aku... Mereka menatapku, "Aku ikut yang masih ada." Jawabku.

Jadi, beginilah hasilnya:

**Ekstreme group: Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, and Nanako.**

**Normal group: Me, Yukiko, Teddie, and Naoto.**

Kami berpencar! Dan janjian ketemu di food court jam 2 siang.

Aku dan normal group jalan jalan. Kami mengobrol santai sambil memilih wahana yang tidak segitu ekstreme. Yang cukup mendebarkan tapi baik-baik saja. Kami juga beli camilan. Kadang es krim, donat, jus, milkshake, dll. Karena Naoto dan Teddie jalan di depan, mereka tidak mellihat aku dan Yukiko di belakang. Aku berbagi es krim dengan Yukiko (Aku nyuapin Yukiko maksudnya. Dan Yukiko juga kadang nyuapin aku). Soalnya rasa es kami berbeda. Hehehhee..

Saat beli minum juga begitu. Aku dan Yukiko tidak sengaja beli jus yang berbeda rasa. Kan aku pingin nyoba, aku minum punya Yukiko, ngak banyak kok. Nah, Yukiko juga mau tahu rasa jus punyaku. Dia minum jus ku. Waktu sehabis merasakan jusnya, Yukiko merah. Baru ngeh kalo kita ciuman tidak langsung.

Kami main banyak sekali wahana. Mulai dari ujung ke ujung. Tidak lupa, tawa dan obrolan tidak pernah meninggalkan group kami ini. Tanpa terasa, sudah waktunya makan siang. Kami ke food court.

**Di Food Court.**

Seperti yang sudah di pastikan. Ekstreme group telat. Kami makan duluan. Saat sudah beberapa sendok, mereka datang sambil terengah-engah. Katanya, sepatu Yosuke tersangkut saat mau turun dari sebuah wahana. Sepatunya nyangkut dan tertinggal di wahana barusan. Sepatu Yosuke terpontang-panting dan terbang saat wahana itu menyala. Akhirnya, mereka harus berpencar untuk mencari sepatu Yosuke yang terbang entah ke mana. Syukur-syukur tidak melukai orang. Dan ketemu di tangan satpam.

Kami yang mendengarkan sambil makan, nyaris menyembur menahan tawa. Lalu kami mengobrol sambil makan. Setelah makan, kami main lagi. Rencananya, kami akan ketemuan pada pukul 18.00 di luar gerbang.

Kali ini, normal group mulai main yang sedikit lebih nekat dari yang tadi-tadi.

Well, main, makan, minum, ngobrol, tertawa. Hingga sudah pukul 5.

Tempat kami sekarang dekat dengan gondola. Aku mendapat ide.

"Hei, apa kalian mau naik gondola?" Tanyaku. Mereka bertiga menatapku, "Kau mau, Senpai? Aku ikut saja." Kata Teddie. Naoto juga mengangguk. Yukiko... "Boleh. Aku jarang naik, sih." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kami sepakat dan mengantri. Antriannya tidak panjang. Dan yang mengantri adalah... Pasangan-pasangan! Duh, gawat. "Emmm, Senpai? Sepertinya ini untuk couple..." Kata Naoto pada kami semua. Yukiko dan Teddie baru tersadar. "Bagaimana ini? Kita dua perempuan dan dua lelaki, lho!" Ucap Teddie bersemangat. Yukiko tidak berkata apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Naoto mendesah. "Aku mengerti. Teddie, mari kita bersama." Ucap Naoto. Kami sisanya terkejut. "Eh? Memangnya ken-! Oh! Iya!" Ucap Teddie (Yang baru teringat akan insiden mengintip saat festival).

Baru saja aku mau tanya kenapa Teddie berkata 'oh! Iya!', kami sudah di giring masuk. Namun, ternyata aku dan Yukiko jadi yang terakhir di putaran ini. Kami berpisah dengan Naoto dan Teddie. Hmm, ini nomer 1. Hwaaaa, dalamnya bersih. Aku duduk di hadapan Yukiko. Aku baru sadar Yukiko merona. Aku tersenyum.

Dan wahana ini mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Di seperempat putaran, aku perpindah duduk ke samping Yukiko. Dia makin merona. "Jangan malu. Tidak ada siapapun di sini, lho." Kataku sambil tertawa dan menautkan jari kami. "Well... yeah..." Dia membalas genggamanku. Saat kami jadi yang paling atas. Mesin ini berhenti. Ada pengumuman di spiker masing masing gerbong (Eh? Emangnya kereta?).

"Tuan dan Nona sekalian, sekarang sudah menjelang pukul 5. Bagaimana jika saya hetikan putarannya untuk 5 menit agar anda bisa menikmati pemandangan? Setuju?"Kata abang-abang di bawah. Aku dan Yukiko mendengar teriakan "Ya!" Dari banyak orang yang mengeluarkan kepala mereka dari gerbong mereka.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di kepala Yukiko. "Aku suka kamu, Yukiko." Kataku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "A-.. Aku tahu..." Jawabnya pelan. Setelah sekiranya 1 menit, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Yukiko. Kucium bibirnya. Beberapa menit dan detik berlalu. Barulah aku melepaskan diri. Aku menempelkan dahi kami. Yukiko memerah dahsyat. "Yukiko Amagi." Aku manyebut namanya lembut. Yukiko kian memerah. "Souji Seta." Sekarang aku mengucap namaku.

"Bersama." Ucapku lagi. Yukiko makin merah dalam jarak yang teramat dekat kami ini. Aku tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Setelah menjauhkan diri, aku merangkulnya. Yukiko tak berhenti merona. Setelah kami hampir turun, aku dan Yukiko berdiri. Perlahan melepaskan gandengan kami. Kami keluar. Naoto dan Teddie tidak mengantri, mereka malah asyik makan di kursi dekat situ.

Saat kami mendekat, mereka tersenyum. Aku bingung. "Berjalan baik, Senpai?" Tanya kedua adik kelasku itu bersamaan. Yukiko merona, "Ma-Maksud kalian?" Tanya Yukiko. Bukannya menjawab, adik kelas kami itu sama-sama tertawa.

Setelah itu kami tidak bermain lagi. Malah asyik makan menunggu jam 6.

Jam 6. Kami harus melepaskan hari menyenangkan ini. Kami keluar dan menunggu ekstreme group. Saat ekstreme group datang, mereka semua mendesah. "Hhhhh, aku masih ingin main." Ucap Chie. Yang lainnya mengiyakan. "Oh ayolah. Masih ada hari lain. Dan juga masih ada petualangan lain." Hiburku. Akhirnya mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kami pulang.


	19. Chapter 19

Emmm... Guys...

Sudah seminggu beberapa hari setelah kami bermain di rumah Dojima. Dan... Well...

Yukiko entah bagaimana telah berteman dengan Daisuke.

Daisuke adalah anak kelas 3-2. Dia kapten tim sepak bola. Temannya Kou. Akhir-akhir ini, aku jarang pulang sama Yukiko. Kadang karena kesibukan tugas, kadang Yukiko pulang bersama Daisuke, dan kadang kami tidak bertemu saat pulang sekolah. Well, bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja... Hhh.. Lupakan.

Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya apa buktinya, aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang.

Aku melihat Yukiko dan Daisuke sedang bercanda di koridor saat jam istirahat. Aku memalingkan wajah, dan kembali makan siang. Saat pelajaran, seperti biasa. Dan jam istirahat ke dua, Yukiko menghilang entah ke mana.

**Hari-hari berlalu.**

Yukiko semakin dekat dengan Daisuke. Kali ini, aku habis jajan bersama Yosuke. Kami melewati koridor ke kelas. Kami melihat Yukiko dan Daisuke sedang mengobrol. "Hei, Yukiko!" Sapa Yosuke. Yukiko menoleh pada kami. "Hai, teman-teman." Balasnya. "Yuki-chan, siapa mereka?" Tanya Daisuke. Yuki-chan? Sedekat apakah dia dengan Yukiko..?

"Oh, kenalkan. Ini Yosuke Hanamura dan Souji Seta. Mereka teman dekatku. Seperti Chie." Jawab Yukiko sambil tersenyum. "Oh, hai! Maafkan ketidak sopananku. Walaupun sudah 2 tahun, aku belum menghafal nama seluruh anak di sekolah ini. Maaf." Ucap Daisuke sambil tersenyum pada kami. Mau tak mau aku mengikuti Yosuke, tersenyum. "Tak apa. Kalau tak kenal Souji, mungkin. Dia belum setahun di sini." Kata Yosuke. Sekarang, pandangan Daisuke tepat ke padaku. "Oh, bukankah kau teman Kou? Ahhh, jadi namamu Souji. Met kenal." Kata Daisuke sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku membalasnya.

Yosuke: Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di koridor setiap istirahat?

Yukiko: Oh, hanya mengobrol.

Yosuke: Eh, omong-omong sejak kapan kalian berteman?

Yukiko dan Daisuke berpandangan.

Daisuke: (Menggaruk rambut) Mungkin sejak aku jadi asisten Yuki-chan.

Yosuke: Ha? Kau jadi apa?

Yukiko: Kau ingatkan kalau aku adalah ketua pengurus mading? Sejak tahun ajaran ini, Daisuke menjadi asistenku hingga ada calon yang baru.

Yosuke: Oh, begitu... Tapi, bukankah Daisuke sudah ikut les lain?

Daisuke: Ya. Sepak bola.

Yosuke: Lalu, apa kau bisa membagi waktu?

Daisuke: (Mengangguk) Tentu. Mengingat aku jarang belajar, aku lebih sering menganggur atau les. Dan kalau ada les bola, aku terpaksa harus tidak ikut les mading.

Yukiko: Mengapa kau jarang belajar?

Daisuke: Ehehe, aku malas.

Yukiko: Kau ini sudah kelas 3. Pedulilah dengan pendidikanmu. Sebentar lagi kita lulus.

Daisuke: (Menggaruk-garuk rambut lagi) Yeah, kau benar.

Yukiko: Belajarlah mulai pulang sekolah nanti.

Daisuke: Hah? Bukankah kita ada les setiap hari?

Yukiko: Belajarlah setelah les.

Daisuke: Ah... Aku suka tertidur kalau sudah sampai rumah, Yuki-chan. Lagipula, aku agak sulit belajar sendiri.

Yukiko: (Mendesah) Kau mau belajar bersama sehabis les? Aku bisa membantumu.

Daisuke: (Tersenyum) Tentu, Yukiko! Bagaimana kalau kita belajar di kelasmu? Atau kelasku?

Aku dan Yosuke menjauh dari kedua orang itu. Kami berjalan ke kelas.

Bukan sekedar melihat kedekatan kedua orang tadi, aku dan Yosuke juga jadi tahu kalau mereka akan menghabiskan waktu pulang bersama. Sejak jajan tadi, tanganku di kantong celana. Aku baru sadar tanganku mengepal. Ah, sial..

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yosuke bertanya padaku sambil menyender ke dinding. Kelas agak sepi. Dan kami mengambil tempat di pinggir kelas, dekat dinding. "Maksudmu?" Tanyaku. Yosuke menatapku, "Antara Yukiko dan Daisuke." Jawabnya sambil terus menatapku lurus. Aku mendesah, "Aku sendiri tak tahu." Aku ikut nyender ke dinding. "Bukankah kau dan Yukiko sudah... Apa ya namanya.. Hampir jadi pacar?" Yosuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku tak tau." Jawabku lagi sambil menggaruk leher. "Ohhh... Pasti sulit jika di posisimu." Kata Yosuke padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan membiarkan mereka bersama?" Yosuke bertanya lagi. Aku menunduk, berfikir sejenak. "Jika itu yang Yukiko inginkan. Aku akan mundur." Kataku setelah beberapa saat. Tanganku mengepal lagi di balik kantong celana. "Whoa, kawan! Kau sangat baik. Kau sungguh sangat peduli akan Yukiko?" Yosuke tak berhenti bertanya. "Yeah. Kurasa begitu." Jawabku sambil menatap ke jendela.

Aku merenung sebentar. Melihat ke luar jendela. Banyak sakura berguguran. Indah. Damai. Tenang. Dan seperti tak memiliki sedikitpun masalah. Andai, hubunganku dangan Yukiko seperti itu. Tapi.. Aku tak mau itu itu terjadi juga. Bukankah akan membosankan menjalani hubungan yang terlampau lancar? Aku tahu, aku memang belum punya pengalaman apapun tentang cinta. Tapi... Kasih sayang pada seseorang yang kau cintai dan kasih sayang pada teman... Berbeda bukan?

Kalau sama teman, hubungan dapat terus terjaga. Biasanya abadi sampai kami besar nanti. Bahkan bosanpun tidak akan selamanya tinggal pada temanmu. Pasti ada kalanya saat kau ingin kembali mendekatkan hubunganmu dengan sahabatmu, kan? Tapi... Apa cinta juga akan tetap terjaga? Bukankah cinta itu rapuh? Bukankah sedikit goresan dapat melukai hatimu? Benarkah, teman-teman?

Jika menurutku pribadi. Maka jawabannya adalah, ya. Seperti tadi saat aku melihat Yukiko dan Daisuke besama. Rasanya... Aku ingin menikam sesuatu. Hatiku tak terkendali. Dan keegoisan mengambil alih pikiranku. Aku ingin Yukiko hanya milikku seorang. Tapi itu tak mungkin, bukan? Aku terlalu mencintainya, hingga tak mau dia terluka dengan keegoisanku. Apapun taruhannya, aku akan menjaga Yukiko.

Yukiko... Kira-kira, butuh berapa lama lagi agar kau mau mengakui cintamu. Padaku.

Akankah.. Kau mengucapkannya Yukiko?

Apakah padaku... Atau laki-laki lain?

Jika saja... Aku bisa meminta sebuah permintaan.

Bukan kau yang kuminta, Yukiko.

Tapi aku akan minta...

Kau akan selamanya bahagia.

Dengan atau tanpa diriku...

Itulah harapanku satu-satunya...

Yosuke menepuk bahuku. "Hang on, dude." Katanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku pergi ke atap. Tak tahu kenapa. Ingin saja. Aku mau merenung.

Sambil merenung, aku makan lolipop. Duduk di tempatku seperti biasa. Dan memandangi kota indah yang terpampang di hadapanku.

Satu jam lebih telah berlalu. Aku sedang makan lolipop ke dua. Sekolah sudah nyaris kosong. Aku turun. Di tangga, aku mendengar ada yang tertawa. Suara.. Yukiko. Aku menuruni beberapa anak tangga lagi, menoleh sedikit ke dalam kelas 3-1. Ya. Yukiko dan Daisuke. Bercanda. Berdua. Mereka membelakangiku, jadi aku tak terlihat. Tanpa merencanakannya, aku mendesah.

Tiba-tiba, tawa Yukiko terhenti mendadak. Aku memperhatikan lagi. Tampaknya Daisuke habis mengatakan sesuatu. Dan... Postur tubuh mereka berdua menegang. Mereka berpandangan. Aku tak sanggup atau mau melihat kelanjutan apa yang sedang atau akan mereka lakukan. Aku turun. Lolipopku pecah karena terlalu keras aku menggigit.

Dan aku berjalan pulang membawa kepahitan.


	20. Chapter 20

Besoknya, aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Yukiko. Bukannya aku marah. Aku... Tak sanggup. Bagiku, kemarin bagaikan benang hubungan yang terputus. Bukan sebagai teman. Sebagai orang yang... Ingin memilikinya...

Jika Yukiko lebih menyukai Daisuke daripada aku. Aku terima.

Aku akan mundur.

Karena, kalau aku memaksakan cintaku. Yukiko akan terluka. Nanti dia bingung. Antara bersalah padaku dan rasa cintanya pada Daisuke. Aku... Ingin tidak menyulitkannya, mengerti? Aku tidak mengeluh. Karena aku tulus ingin Yukiko bahagia. Lebih baik seorang terluka daripada dua orang teluka, benar?

Aku tidak membocorkan tentang apapun yang Yukiko dan Daisuke lakukan kemarin. Bahkan tidak pada Chie atau Yosuke. Apalagi adik-adik kelasku. Aku cukup menggertakkan gigi, dan aku tak akan bersuara. Itulah yang kulakukan setiap jam kalau menahan perasaanku. Aku berusaha habis-habisan. Sayangnya, saat ketemu Naoto pas jam istirahat. Aku ketahuan.

Naoto: Hai, Souji Senpai! Eh.. Kenapa denganmu?

Aku: (Menaikan sebelah alis)

Naoto: (Menunjuk rahangku) Kau menggertakkan gigi, Senpai.

Aku: Oh... (Pura-pura tak sadar)

Naoto: Adakah yang mengganggumu?

Aku: Tidak ada. (Berbohong)

Naoto: Kau yakin?

Aku: Yeah.

Naoto: Kau tahu, menyimpan perasaan itu tak baik. (Berjalan menjauh)

Ahhh... Bagaimana kau tahu, Naoto? Memangnya otakku transparan?

Saat jam istirahat ke dua, Kanji, Teddie, dan Naoto mengunjungi kelasku dan kawan-kawan. Di kelas, hanya ada aku dan Chie yang sedang makan.

Kanji: Hallo, Senpai!

Teddie: Hai, Senpai!

Naoto: Selamat siang.

Chie: Oh, hai guys! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?

Kanji: Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol lagi.

Teddie: Apakah kalian sudah melupakan kami, Senpai? (Memelas)

Chie: Bu-bukan begitu.

Aku: Kami hanya belum bisa membagi waktu. Maaf.

Naoto: Benarkah... (Berbisik)

Chie: Kau berkata sesuatu Naoto?

Naoto: Bukan apa-apa.

Teddie: Jadi, mana Yosuke dan Yukiko Senpai?

Aku: Yosuke sedang ke toilet. Dan Yukiko... (Aku tak tahu, kalau Yukiko)

Yosuke: (Baru balik dari toilet) Sedang bersama Daisuke.

Kami terkejut dengan kedatangan Yosuke. Aku mendesah dalam hati.

Kanji: Oh, ternyata kau, Yosuke Senpai.

Naoto: Daisuke? Daisuke siapa?

Yosuke: Daisuke kelas 3-2. Dia mulai jadi teman Yukiko.

Mereka semua, selain aku dan Yosuke, mengangguk.

Chie: Jadi, Yukiko dan Daisuke berteman, huh?

Naoto: Jadi begitu... (Berbisik lagi, kali ini hanya aku yang dengar)

Teddie: Apakah Daisuke itu cakep, Senpai? Apakah dia sedang mendekati Yukiko Senpai?

Chie: Ya ampun. Mengapa kau bertanya itu, Ted?

Teddie: Bukan maksud yang macam-macam. Hanya saja... (Menatapku)

Kanji: He? Oh. (Sadar)

Mereka semua menatapku.

Aku: Apa?

Mereka semua saling berpandangan.

Chie: Kau tak apa-apa, Souji-kun?

Teddie: Kau tak marah?

Aku: (Mendesah) Tak apa. Jika Yukiko suka padanya, aku bisa mengerti. Jangan khawatir padaku.

Kanji: Benarkah?

Aku: Yeah.

Dan mulai sekarang. Tampaknya... Mereka... Sedikit lebih menghargaiku.

Whoa, keren.

**Hari kembali berganti.**

Hari ini, sama saja. Tapi setidaknya, teman-temanku berkumpullagi di kelas 3-1. Kami ngobrol-ngobrotentang segala macam. Tanpa Yukiko, lagi. Memang, hari-hari jadi agak sepi. Aku merasa sedikit sakit. Bohong... Lumayan sakit.

Saat pelajaran terakhir berakhir, Yukiko melesat seperti biasanya. Les. Dengan Daisuke. Aku sedang membereskan buku ketika melihat Yosuke sedang berkutat dengan sebuah soal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku pada Yosuke. Yosuke mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, "Err, aku tak mengerti cara mengerjakan soal PR fisika yang satu ini. Maukah kau membantuku, Souji? Kumohooooon!" Ucap Yosuke. "Baik-baik." Aku menyetujuinya.

Lumayan susah sih, tapi aku bisa mengerjakannya. Dan mengajari Yosuke. Saat selesai, tak tahunya sekolah sudah hampir kosong lagi, seperti kemarin. Yosuke berterima kasih padaku dan langsung cabut, dia lupa kalau dia di tunggu Ayahnya untuk kerja di Junes. Ingat Junes? Supermarket milik keluarga Yosuke.

Aku mau pulang. Tapi ingin melihat sakura dari atap sebentar. Naiklah aku.

Tanpa di sangka. Di atap ada orangnya. Aku membeku saat hampir memutar kenop pintu menuju atap. Aku melepaskan peganganku pada kenop pintu. Hampir berjalan menjauh, ketika aku mendengar sebuah suara yang ku kenal.

"Yu-Yukiko. Aku..." Suara itu agak jauh dari pintu. Dan suara itu memanggil Yukiko. Aku bukannya mau nguping, tapi... Aku menyenderkan diri pada dinding samping pintu. Kalau aku senderan di pintu, pasti akan terlihat, karena ada kaca kecil di tengahnya. "Kau tahu... Aku..." Aku terkejut. Itu suara Daisuke.

Mati-matian aku berharap. Kalau tak ada Yukiko di situ.

Aku baru sadar. Ternyata... Aku belum siap untuk melepas Yukiko.

Setelah ada jeda. "Daisuke. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Doaku tak terkabul. Itu suara Yukiko. Hatiku mulai berdegup sakit. "Aku... A ... ... Aku menyukaimu. Yukiko." Aku mendengar pernyataan Daisuke. Aku mengintip sedikit dari kaca kecil di pintu. Dan... Daisuke sedang memegang samping wajah Yukiko. Lalu... Mulai mendekati. Yukiko.

Aku menjauhkan diri dari pintu. Melihatnya... Mendengarnya... Hatiku menggila. Tersiksa.

Aku berlari turun tanpa suara. Karena kalau tidak, aku dapat di pastikan akan mendobrak pintu tadi. Aku menyalurkan rasa sakit ini, kepada kakiku. Untuk terus berlari, tanpa berhenti. Tak tahu ke mana aku melangkahkan kaki. Hanya mengikuti insting. Walau paru-paruku terasa sakit kekurangan oksigen, aku terus berlari.

Aku sampai. Ngos-ngosan.

Ternyata aku ke tempat favoritku. Pohon rindang itu.

Setelah aku mengatur nafasku. Aku memanjat pohon.

Dan duduk di bagian yang lumayan tinggi. Jika aku jatuh, pasti salah satu tulangku patah. Walaupun begitu, kuyakin rasanya takkan sepadan dengan rasa sakit di hatiku ini.

Tak ku sangka, sakit hatiku begitu luar biasa. Seperti sebuah virus yang mengobrak-abrik pikiran, hati, dan sel-sel tubuhku. Aku mencoba tidak merasakan sakitnya. Tapi tak berhasil. Aku menacak-acak rambutku. Nafasku kembali tak teratur.

Aku butuh sendiri. Begitulah sekarang..

Aku hanya duduk dan melihat pemandangan dari pohon ini. Sambil menatap sendu. Dan berulang-ulang kali menghembuskan nafas. Sepedih inikah...? Bukankah tadi hanya sebuah ciuman? Sedangkan aku telah melakukannya berkali-kali. Tapi kenapa... Kenapa satu saja membuatku gila? Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi akan repot jika ada yang tahu. Lagipula, aku sedang kacau.

Aku duduk memeluk lututku layaknya anak kecil. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tetesan hujan. Membasuh seluruh tubuhku. Ahhh... Aku bersyukur pada tuhan. Tuhan mengirimkan hujan yang menenangkanku. Aku hanya diam di basahi hujan. Dingin. Sakit hati. Dan basah.

Jika bisa. Aku mau menangis sedikit. Tapi... Air mataku sudah membeku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yang tersisa hanyalah penderitaan batin. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menyembuhkannya. Aku hanya terdiam. Terus diam. Mendengarkan suara hujan yang menerpaku. Hingga huja berhenti beberapa puluh menit kemudian.

Aku jauh lebih tenang. Dan aku berjalan pulang, dengan sangat basah kuyup.

**Sampai di rumah. Untung tak ada Dojima.**

"Selamat datang, big br-! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Nanako mendapatiku basah kuyup. Aku tak menjawab. Hanya menunduk. "Tunggu sebentar. Jangan masuk." Ucap Nanako sambil pergi mengambil sesuatu. Aku melepaskan jaket dan baju sekolahku. Nanako kembali dengan handuk dan bajuku. Nanako menyuruhku memakai baju yang tidak basah. Aku menurut. Setelah sudah, aku baru boleh masuk. Aku di suruh mandi air hangat.

Saat selesai, Nanako sudah membuatkanku teh hangat. Dan lalu mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. "Terima kasih, Nanako. Maaf aku merepotkan." Ucapku sambil duduk manis dan minum teh. "Tak apa, Big Bro." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Hhhh, aku menyusahkan malaikat kecil Dojima ini. Setelah beberapa saat, aku telah kering. Nanako menyiapkan makan. Kami makan bersama. "Mengapa kau basah-basahan, Big Bro?" Tanya Nanako dengan wajah polosnya. Aku hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

Nampaknya Nanako mengerti kalau aku tak mau membicarakannya. Jadi kami mengobrol yang lain. Sambil makan, aku perlahan-lahan ingin melupakan segalanya tentang hari ini.

Jam 8. Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Nanako, dan meminta maaf karena ingin tidur duluan. Aku ke kamar. Dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku di futon yang hangat. Lambat laun, aku tertidur...


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Hallo lagi para pembaca! Saya di sini hanya mau berterima kasih dan meminta maaf.

Pertama-tama, makasih sekali untuk para peng-review FF ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas segalanya.

Juga para teman-teman saya yang tak henti-hentinya mendukung atau memberi inspirasi untuk saya.

Terima kasih! (Membungkuk)

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan teknis apapun. Di manapun. Kapanpun.

Saya juga minta maaf kalau anda-anda sekalian ingin meng-flame saya akan segala kebodohan, keteledoran, ataupun ketidak sengajaan saya yang membuat para pembaca tidak nyaman.

Mohon kritik, saran, ataupun pujian *GAMPAR*.

Saya selaku Author baru yang super geblek. Memohon maaf.

Oh iya, saya juga kaget dengan kecepatan para pembaca membaca FF saya.

2 hari yang lalu, 30 menit setelah saya mengupload chap 19-20, review baru langsung muncul tak sampai 1 jam kemudian.

Saya takjub!

Well, let the story... Begin!

Ajaibnya, aku tidak sakit keesokan harinya. Aku hanya batuk.

Di sekolah, aku pakai syal agar hangat. Hhhh, sekarang aku benar-benar tampak seperti orang sakit. Bahkan beberapa anak terang-terangan menanyakan kesehatanku. Aku hanya menjawab "Batuk." Dengan tersenyum.

Kukira, kemarin sudah cukup buruk dengan melihat Yukiko dan Daisuke. Tapi, hari ini, aku malah bingung. Melihat Yukiko setiap jam pelajaran, melihat Daisuke yang sering bermain bersama Kou, dan pikiran yang menghantuiku untuk menjauhi Yukiko. Aku... Mulai agak kesepian.

Saat istirahat, aku jajan. Waktu kembali dari kantin, di tangga menuju lantai tiga, tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek yang jatuh sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Dia menjerit saat menabrakku, dengan cukup keras. Kami terjatuh. Anak-anak di koridor itu mendekati kami. Awwww, bokongku lumayan sakit! Haruskah aku ke ruang kesehatan dan minta... Tje-Fuk? Apapun deh, demi bokong merlin! Sakit sekali!

Anak-anak di sekitarku berisik menanyakan apa kami baik-baik saja. Aku membuka mata. Aku jatuh terduduk, dengan si cewek tadi masih memelukku. Dan si cewek itu ada di pahaku. OMG... Posisi kami sangat tidak pantas! Si cewek tadi menjauhkan dirinya sedikit. Tapi tidak melepas tangannya yang ada di leherku. Dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih telah menolongku, Senpai!" Ucapnya sambil mengecup bibirku. GUAAAAAAH! THE HECK? Anak-anak lain terkesiap. Ku dorong cewek itu.

Aku memasang muka tak percaya, dengan sedikit campuran rasa jijik. "Apa yang kau kira kau lakukan?" Tanyaku sambil agak marah. Senyum cewek tadi makin lebar, "Maaf, Senpai. Aku terlalu senang. Hihi.." Katanya samil mengedipkan mata padaku. GRRRRRRRR... Untung dia keburu berdiri dan pergi, kalo kagak, udah gua tonjok muka imut lo!

Aku berdiri. Masih agak syok. Membenarkan baju. Dan melewati berbelas-belas anak yang menjadi sanksi tragedi tadi. Ya, TRAGEDI. Sebelum aku naik, setidaknya aku mesti tahu siapa cewek menyebalkan barusan, "Siapa DIA?" Tanyaku dengan agak sebal pada salah satu anak cowok di sekitar kami. "A...Ah, dia namanya Rise Kujikawa, Senpai. Dia juga masuk S.S. fans club. Dan setahuku... Dia gadis terimut di sini. Dia di kelas 2-2." Jawabnya setelah sadar.

Aku mengangguk dan segera naik. Bel berdering. Aghhhh... Rumor tersebar cepat, kau tahu? Mau tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku bilang begitu? Karena... BESOKNYA BANYAK ANAK-ANAK YANG MENANYAKAN APAKAH AKU PACARNYA RISE KUJIKAWA? BLEH! GA PAKE JAWAB AKU ASAL NAIK KE KELAS. Sialnya, teman-temanku juga sudah pasti tahu. Saat istirahat, Kanji, Teddie, Naoto ke kelas kami. Mereka berkumpul bersama Chie dan Yosuke. Dan langsung _to the point..._

Tampaknya gossip itu makin parah. Masa Kanji bertanya, "Senpai, apa benar kau kemarin bercumbu dengan Rise Kujikawa?" Tanyanya mewakili seluruh murid. Anak-anak di kelasku yang mendengar, langsung menajamkan kuping. Aku memukul dahiku dengan tangan. Pelan-pelan aku menjelaskan segalanya pada mereka. Dan menambahkan nada jengkel spesial pada kata, "_Aku tidak bercumbu dengannya. Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia yang menciumku."_

Akhirnya dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kesabaranku, aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka kalau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain sebagai korban. Untunglah, mereka teman yang sangat baik. Mereka percaya akan apa yang kukatakan. Bel berdering dan adik kelas kami harus kembali. Saat mereka keluar, Yosuke membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, "Pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana. Ikutlah denganku." Aku bingung, tapi mengangguk saja.

**Pulang sekolah. Samegawa River. Dekat sekolah.**

Yosuke membawaku ke ujung sungai ini. Dekat bebatuan yang biasanya tempat orang-orang memancing. Kami tak duduk. Kami berdiri berhadapan. Aku samar-samar tahu apa yang akan Yosuke lakukan. Berbicara serius denganku.

Yosuke: Mari kita langsung saja. Aku mau bicara denganmu.

Aku: (Mengangguk)

Yosuke: (Serius) Apa kau menganggapku teman? Apa kau tidak menganggap Chie, Kanji, Teddie, dan Naoto sebagai temanmu?

Aku: (Menggaruk rambut, walaupun tak gatal)

Yosuke: Kau tahu. Ada saatnya di mana kau membutuhkan seseorang. Dan seorang teman selalu ada di sisimu.

Aku: (Speechless)

Yosuke: Kau terluka bukan? Mengapa kau tak mencoba membagi sakitmu? Kau tahu, aku selalu di sini, Souji.

Aku: (Menunduk)

Yosuke: Berhentilah menutup diri. Aku... Tak tahan melihat raut wajah sakitmu setiap hari.

Aku: (Agak terkejut)

Yosuke: Ya, hanya aku yang melihat. Setiap Yukiko berjalan keluar saat pulang, setiap nama Daisuke di sebut, setiap pelajaran yang membuatmu teringat akan Yukiko atau Daisuke. Kau terluka...

Aku: (Masih menunduk)

Yosuke: Bila kau kutanya, kau selalu menampakkan topengmu, dan berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja. (Raut wajah terluka) Demi tuhan... Aku temanmu, Souji...

Aku: (Menatap wajahnya) Maaf...

Yosuke: (Menunduk) Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain? Berilah aku alasan.

Aku: (Untuk pertama kalinya, menggigit bibir) Aku... Sudah cukup beruntung memiiki kalian...

Yosuke: (Masih menunduk, menunggu)

Aku: Aku... Tak mau kalian tau... Karena itu hanya akan merepotkan kalian... Aku... Mengira kalian... Terlalu baik untukku. Dan orang macam apa yang akan merepotkan kawan-kawan yang paling di cintainya...?

Yosuke: (Menatapku)

Aku: (Pertahanan runtuh. Puluhan rasa sakit yang ku pendam, terpancar di wajah) Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.. Aku ingin menyimpan sakitnya. Hanya untukku... Ternyata... Susah...

Yosuke: (Menonjokku, agak keras) Dungu! Tentu saja...

Aku: (Membiarkan darah menetes, menunduk)

(Author: Nih gara-gara nonjok Souji, anak-anak yang lewat sungai ini, nengok.)

Lalu Yosuke memelukku. Aku... Ternyata melukai perasaannya dengan berdiam diri. "Maaf, Yosuke." Ucapku. Dan samar-samar aku mendengar Yosuke mengucapkan... "Yeah..."

Setelah itu, kami belum berhenti berbicara.

Yosuke: (Udah ngak meluk, posisi awal) Sekarang, beri tahu aku segalanya.

Aku: (Menelan ludah) Hmmm.. Mari kumulai dengan hal yang sudah kalian tahu.

Yosuke: (Mengangguk)

Aku: Aku suka Yukiko. Dan entah Yukiko menyukaiku atau tidak.

Yosuke: (Mengangguk)

Aku: Tiba-tiba Daisuke datang. Seperti yang kita semua ketahui.

Yosuke: Yeah.

Aku: Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat mereka... Kau tahu..

Yosuke: (Tahu aku tak mau menyebutkannya, dan terkejut)

Aku: Well, sehabis itu... Seperti yang kubilang.. Aku mundur.

Yosuke: (Terkejut) Kau... Akan menyerah begitu saja?

Aku: Bukannya begitu... Aku tak mau Yukiko bingung antara aku atau Daisuke. Lebih baik dia sama Daisuke, kalau dia suka Daisuke.

Yosuke: (Tampak memikirkan sesuatu)

**Ada jeda singkat.**

Yosuke: Kau tahu... Kemarin, Chie berbicara dengan Yukiko. Sama seperti kita sekarang..

Aku: (Terkejut)

Yosuke: Yeah... Dan kau tahu.. Yukiko menangis.

Aku: (Makin terkejut)

Yosuke: Dan Chie bertanya, ada apa... Yukiko menjawab...

Aku: (Menunggu)

Yosuke: Dia telah jatuh cinta...

Aku: (Syok)

Yosuke: Pada cinta pertamanya... Saat masih kecil..

Aku: (Membeku)

Yosuke: Katanya... Cintanya ada pada musim gugur.

Aku: (Tak mampu melakukan apapun selain berkedip dan bernafas)

Dan lalu, Yosuke berjalan pergi. Meninggalkanku untuk berfikir. "Yosuke." Aku memanggilnya. Yosuke menoleh. "Did you know anything else?" Kataku. Omong-omong, aku keceplosan pakai bahasa inggris. Yosuke tersenyum misterius sambil kembali berjalan, "No, I don't know anything." Jawabnya.

Aku masih beku di tempatku. Berfikir.

Jika Yukiko telah jatuh cinta pada... Cinta pertamanya saat masih kecil...

Siapakah gerangan?

Aku duduk di batu dekat situ. Setelah kiranya setengah jam, baru aku berdiri mau pulang.

KRING KRING! Ada bunyi sepeda anak kecil di dekat situ.

Tiba-tiba aku membelak...

Sepeda.

Sakura di mana-mana..

Musim gugur...

Dan... Masa kecil...

It... Itu... Bukankah... 5 tahun yang lalu?


	22. Chapter 22 : 5 Years Ago

_*Kali ini... Yang bercerita adalah... Author.*_

_5 years ago...Inaba... Autumn..._

_Souji kecil bersama seluruh keluarga besarnya, sedang di Inaba. Hari ini, adalah hari kematian Ibu Nanako. Chisato Dojima. Istri Ryotarou Dojima. Sang paman..._

_Seluruh keluarga menangis. Kecuali Nanako kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Nanako hanya duduk menatap peti mati sang Ibu. Tanpa mengetahui, bahwa orang yang paling di sayanginya... Tak akan kembali untuk memeluknya._

_Souji memang menangis. Tapi tidak separah keluarganya yang lain. Souji tidak tahan dengan tekanan kesedihan yang begitu dahsyat akan kematian bibi favoritnya. Dia mengambil sepeda, dan menggoesnya sejauh mungkin dari rumah Dojima. Souji tak mau terus mendengarkan isakan kepedihan seluruh orang di sana. Karena rasanya sakit. Bagai sayatan di hati Souji yang masih putih._

_Souji sudah kelas 6. Walaupun begitu, dia belum siap akan hal seperti ini..._

_Dia menggoes sambil menghapus air mata. Tanpa tujuan, Souji tiba di sungai yang ia tak tahu namanya. Tampak ada dua orang anak kecil seusianya, sedang bermain. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Souji hanya menatap mereka dari sepedanya._

_Seakan sadar sedang di pandangi, yang laki-laki memanggil Souji. "Hei kau, yang di sana!" Panggil bocah laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu. Souji tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya. "Bermainlah bersama kami! Kami butuh satu orang lagi." Ucapnya. Tiba-tiba anak yang perempuan juga menoleh pada Souji. Anak kecil yang satu ini berambut hitam._

_Souji berfikir, mumpung aku butuh hiburan, aku main saja. Souji mendekati mereka. "Kau jaga ya! Aku dan Yuki sudah tadi. Sekarang giliranmu." Kata anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu sambil menyuruh Souji menghitung mundur dari 50. Rupanya petak umpet._

_Souji dan anak-anak itu main. Bergembira. Kesedihan Souji lambat laun mulai sedikit terhapus.._

_Sudah 1 jam mereka bermain. Tiba-tiba, ada seekor anjing bulldog besar, mendekati si anak perempuan. Anak perempuan berambut hitam itu menjerit dan berlari. Souji dan anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu menoleh dan menerjang anjing besar itu yang hampir melukai si anak perempuan._

_Anak perempuan itu selamat. Namun dia takut melihat kedua temannya bergulat dengan anjing menyeramkan itu. Dengan penuh perjuangan, mereka menendang, memukul, dan bahkan menggigit si anjing. Anjingnya makin marah. Si anjing menyakar pelipis kiri si bocah laki-laki. Bocah itu menggerang dan mundur. "Kanji!" Teriak si anak perempuan sambil mendekati bocah yang di panggil namanya tadi. Darah memuncrat dari pelipis si bocah laki-laki._

_Sekarang, hanya tinggal Souji melawan si anjing. Souji melihat ke sekitar, ada batang kayu yang terjatuh di dekat si anjing. Dengan penuh muslihat, Souji mengambil kayu itu. Nampaknya, si anjing tahu rencana Souji. Ia mencakar perut Souji. Souji menggerang, namun, ada celah untuk menyerah di detik ini. Ia tak memusingkan sakitnya dan langsung memukul kepala si anjing dengan kekuatan penuh._

_Anjing itu meggerang dan berlari terpincang-pincang._

_Souji terluka. Bocah laki-laki tadi juga terluka. Mereka berjalan terseok-seok pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Tidak lupa, kedua bocah yang Souji lupa namanya itu, mengucapkan terima kasih. Souji hanya tersenyum dan pulang dengan membawa sepedanya._

_Saat sampai di rumah Dojima, Souji hampir pingsan. Tapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Saat orang tua Souji keluar dan menjerit, Souji kecil sudah pingsan di teras depan rumah. Untung saja, luka Souji tak parah. Setelah di bawa ke dokter, Souji baik-baik saja._

_

* * *

_

Terdapat 3 point yang harus kita pikirkan:

# Mengapa Yukiko dan Kanji bermain bersama saat kecil?

# Kalau begitu, siapakah gerangan cinta pertama Yukiko? Souji atau Kanji?

# Yukiko kemanakan Daisuke?

Jangan kalian bersangka buruk. Di chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi, insyaallah saya akan menjelaskan segalanya.

Stay tune!


	23. Chapter 23

Aku berimpi kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku bangun dengan terkejut. Tak tahu kenapa itu menjadi mimpiku.

Di sekolah, aku sudah merencanakan untuk bertanya pada Kanji saat jam pulang. Kalau aku bertanya saat istirahat, aku takut waktu kami terbatas. Makanya, lebih baik saat pulang sekolah sajakan? Aku menahan keinginanku untuk berlari turun, melainkan berjalan cepat.

Omong-omong aku lupa Kanji kelas berapa. Terpaksa aku menengok kesana kemari. Ahh, rupanya kelas 2-2. Aku melihat gurunya baru keluar, dan lalu aku segera masuk. Aku membuka pintu dengan terlalu keras, adik kelasku pada menoleh. "Ah, maaf." Ucapku. Aku segera ke meja Kanji.

Waduh... Kanji sedang tidur. Aku mengguncangnya. "Hoaaahm! Oh haaaaa ii... Senpai!" Katanya dengan agak mengantuk. Aku mendesah, "Aku mau bicara denganmu, Kanji. Cepatlah cuci muka." Kataku sambil sedikit mendorongnya. "Ohhh huaaahh... Ya." Ucapnya lalu ke toilet. Aku menunggu. Tiba-tiba, "Hai~, Souji Senpai!" GRRRRRR... Aku ingat ini suara siapa. Rise Kujikawa!

Aku mengambil satu langkah mindur. "Ya?" Kataku. Anak-anak di kelas ini memerhatikan kami. "Awwww, kenapa kau menjauh?" Katanya sambil mengambil satu langkah mendekatiku. Aku mengubah postur tubuhku, jadi tidak nyaman. "Mengingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku terakhir kali kita bertemu." Ucapku dengan nada dingin. Dia memelaskan wajah, "Kau tak suka di cium gadis manis?" Ucapnya sambil kembali maju satu langkah. "Tidak, kalau bukan gadis yang ku suka." Ucapku sambil mundur satu langkah.

Sekelas membeku, "Kau menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Rise padaku. Mewakili sekelas. Aku tersenyum, "Tentu." Ucapku. Anak sekelas membelak. "Siapa? Siapa cewek itu?" Tanya Rise sambil mengambil dua langkah mendekatiku. Aku juga mundur dua langkah. Aduh, hampir nabrak dinding. "Kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu?" Tanyaku balik.

Rise memasang puppy eyes-nya. "Aku cemburu kau mendua." Katanya membuat sekelas syok. "Mendua? Dengan siapa? Kau?" Ucapku tak percaya. Rise mengedip sebelah mata padaku. Dan dia mengejarku. Aku tidak diam saja. Aku berjalan cepat mengejar Kanji ke toilet. Ternyata Kanji sudah ada di depan tangga. Tanpa bicara aku menariknya turun.

**Samegawa River. Aku membawa Kanji ke sini.**

Aku: Aku mau berbicara serius denganmu.

Kanji: Ehh? Oh ya, tentu.

Aku: Apakah kau ingat 5 tahun yang lalu? Saat musim gugur. (To the point)

Kanji: (Kaget) Li-lima tahun yang lalu?

Aku: Yeah.

Kanji: (Berfikir agak lama, membelak) Whoa! Ada apa?

Aku: Ingat saat kau bermain bersama Yukiko?

Kanji: (Memucat) Dari mana kau tau?

Aku: Ingatlah. Saat kamu mendapat luka di pelipismu. Yang masih membekas hingga sekarang. (Menunjuk pelipisnya)

Kanji: (Syok) Ka-kau! Bagaimana kau tahu?

Aku: Kau tidak berkelahi dengan anjing itu sendirian, bukan?

Kanji: Aaaa..? ... ... EH! KAU! ITU KAU, SENPAI?

Aku: (Mengangguk)

Kanji: (Menenangkan diri)

**Ada jeda.**

Kanji: Mengejutkan.

**Ada jeda lagi.**

Aku: Sudah tenang?

Kanji: Ya.

Aku: Aku mau tanya. Kenapa saat kecil kau bermain dengan Yukiko?

Kanji: (Memucat) Aku... Aku tak menyangka.. Akan ada yang mengetahui.

Aku: (Menunggu)

Kanji: Hmmmm.. Karena kau Senpai-ku. Kurasa aku harus jujur.

Aku: (Menelan ludah)

Kanji: Sebetulnya.. Orang tua ku dan Yukiko Senpai adalah teman. Saat kita masih kecil, orang tua kami suka mengobrol panjang lebar. Aku dan Yukiko Senpai sering hanya bengong dan mendengarkan. Nah, setelah beberapa lama, kami berteman. Makanya itu kami main bersama.

Aku: (Menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan)

Kanji: Errr... Senpai?

Aku: Ya?

Kanji: Aku... Ada informasi untukmu. Ini hanya informasi, kok.

Aku: (Menatapnya)

Kanji: Rencananya... Aku dan Yukiko Senpai... Akan bertunangan saat lulus.

Aku: (Syok)

Kanji: Ja-jangan putus asa dulu! Kau masih bisa mendapatkan Yukiko Senpai! Aku dan Yukiko Senpai tidak menyetujui ini, makanya kau harus segera bertindak. Kedua orang tua kami tidak boleh sepakat.

Aku: (Masih kaget)

Kanji: (Bingung) Mengapa obrolan kita sangat mengejutkan, Senpai...?

Aku: (Belum terlalu sembuh dari kaget) Tak... Tahu..

**Ada jeda...**

Aku: Kau... Yakin... Tidak akan bertunangan dengannya?

Kanji: Wha- Yeah! Tentu tidak. Yukiko Senpai bukan tipeku, Souji Senpai.

Aku: Ohh...

Kami saling berpandangan.

Aku: Terima kasih, Kanji.

Kanji: Untuk apa?

Aku: (Tersenyum) Hanya terima kasih...

Kanji mengangguk-angguk bingung.

Guys, satu pertanyaan terjawab! Dan masih ada 2 pertanyaan lagi. Dan yang paling ingin kuketahui adalah pertanyaan ke dua. - Siapa cinta pertama Yukiko - . Bagaimana aku harus mengetahui yang satu ini? Arrrhhh...

Aku berpisah dengan Kanji saat mau pulang. Tapi, aku tak langsung pulang. Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke kota. Membeli minuman enak, beli buku, jalan-jalan, dan bersantai. Aku mau mengistirahatkan benakku yang sering bekerja nonstop. Saat pulang aku bermain dengan Nanako. Aku berusaha maksimal untuk tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut apapun yang tadi kudapat.

Aku hanya akan menunggu. Hingga waktu yang tepat, untuk bertanya pada Yukiko.


	24. Chapter 24: I'm Yours

Hari ini, sangat biasa-biasa saja. Jika kita mengesampingkan segala kekacauan yang di buat Rise Kujikawa, dan apa yang sering dia lakukan jika bertemu denganku, hari-hari berikutnya juga tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi... Tak kusangka, dalam waktu dekat, aku ditakdirkan untuk meminta penjelasan.

**Beberapa hari kemudian. Saat pelajaran Olahraga.**

Well, seperti biasanya. Anak lelaki olahraga di lapangan. Dan anak perempuan di gym. Antara anak laki dan perempuan, kami saling tak tahu apa yang masing-masing lakukan. Kalau kegiatan anak laki-laki sih, kami di suruh maraton. Matahari terik, berkeringat, dan kelelahan. Sehabis maraton, pelajaran ini belum selesai. Masih ada sepak bola. Wahhh... Sungguh capai!

Sehabis pelajaran ini adalah jam istirahat ke dua. Jadi anak-anak tidak terlalu buru-buru berganti baju. Yang cowok pada kipas-kipas di bawah pohon. Ada yang langsung jajan. Kalau aku..? Tak tahu kenapa, aku ingin ke gym. Mungkin aku ingin melempar-lempar bola sebentar. Jadi, kakiku membawaku ke gym.

Gym tentu saja kosong. Walaupun baru saja di pakai anak perempuan, tapi anak perempuan cenderung langsung pergi setelah pelajaran olahraga. Aku ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil bola. Aku mendribble bola, sambil memutari lapangan. Lalu berulang-ulang meng-shot dari segala arah. Setelah cukup lama, aku tertarik mau naik ke lantai 2 gym. Lantai 2 itu tengahnya bolong, untuk menonton yang di lantai 1. Itu semacam... Tempat untuk meng-support.

Aku naik dan berjalan meihat-lihat. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Saat aku bersender pada tiang penyangga, aku melihat seseorang memasuki gym. Dengan pakai baju olahraga, berarti anak sekelasku, bukan? Oh, itu ternyata seorang cewek. Hmmm... Eh? Yukiko. Aku memperhatikannya dari lantai 2 ini.

Yukiko sendirian. Ke manakah Chie yang selalu bersamanya?

Oh, aku ingat. Hari ini Chie tidak masuk. Sakit, mungkin? Yukiko berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Dia duduk di bangku. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku juga hanya memperhatikannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat Yukiko menarik baju bagian lengannya. Dan tampak... Ada luka. Jika aku benar, tampaknya itu luka sehabis jatuh.

Tanpa sadar, aku turun. Begitu Yukiko melihatku di bawah, dia memucat. Tapi aku tidak menghentikan langkahku, aku mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yukiko padaku. Aku tidak menjawab. Lalu aku menarik lengannya, dan melihat lukanya. Yeah, aku benar. Ini lecet. Aku berjalan ke sisi lain lapangan, mengambil kotak P3K. Ada hansaplas, betadin, dan perban. Bagus, aku segera kembali mendekati Yukiko.

Aku mengambil kursi lain, dan mulai mengobatinya. Yukiko meringgis bersama setiap tetesan betadin di lukanya. Lalu aku menghansaplas lukanya. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya padaku. Aku terdiam. "Di mana pacarmu?" Tanyaku. Yukiko menatapku bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" Dia bertanya. Aku kebali terdiam. Ah... Perasaanku sungguh sedang tidak baik.

Aku maju dan mencium Yukiko. Tak lama. "Bagaimana? Lebih baik ciumanku atau ciuman Daisuke?" Tanyaku dingin. Dan... Hal selanjutnya berlangsung cepat. Tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Yukiko menatapku tak percaya. "Dan bagaimana dengan ciuman Rise Kujikawa?" Aku membuang muka.

Yukiko berdiri. "Ada apa denganmu?" Katanya sambil lalu berjalan keluar. Aku... Mendengar sedikit nada terluka barusan. Begitu pintu gym tertutup, aku bersender ke kursi. Aku merenung."Yeah... Ada apa denganku?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Cemburukah..? Marahkah...? Ada apa denganku..? Tiba-tiba aku mulai emosian. Aku... Terlalu penasaran. Aku mau tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan.

Begitu saja. Sebuah jawaban muncul di kepalaku.

Tanyalah.

Bersamaan dengan jawaban itu, bel berbunyi. Aku berlari untuk ganti baju.

**Hari yang sama. Pelajaran terakhir.**

Seluruh kelas duduk menunggu guru sejarah kami datang. Menit-menit berlalu, tapi sang guru tak kunjung datang. Tiba-tiba ketua kelas kami kembali dari ruang guru. "Gurunya tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan guru pengganti. Katanya kita mesti baca buku sejarah, bab 2." Ucap si ketua kelas. Kami mengiyakan saja.

Wah, kelas hening. Bukannya belajar, mereka malah tidur. Anak-anak menaruh kepala mereka di meja. Dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tapi aku termasuk dari salah satu yang tidak tiduran. Aku mendapat sebuah pikiran. Bahwa... Ini saat yang tepat.

Aku menatap Yukiko. Tampaknya Yukiko sadar sedang di perhatikan. Yukiko berdiri. Refleks, aku ikut berdiri. "Jangan kemana-mana. Aku ingin bertanya." Ucapku. Anak-anak sekelas menatapku, bingung aku bicara pada siapa. Tapi Yukiko tahu aku sedang berbicara padanya, Yukiko menghadapku. "Apa?" Tanya Yukiko.

Aku balas menatap Yukiko. Menelan ludah, bersiap.

Aku: Kau... Dan Daisuke?

Yukiko: Apa urusanmu?

Aku: (Menatapnya lurus) Perlukah ku ulangi kembali? Bagaimana perasaanku padamu.

Yukiko: (Terkejut) Kau...

Aku: Jawablah pertanyaanku.

Yukiko: Tidak ada apa-apa denganku dan Daisuke.

Aku: (Menggertakan gigi) Lalu bagaimana dengan yang di atap?

Yukiko: Kau melihatnya? Apa kau mengawasi kami?

Aku: Yeah. Tapi bukan dengan sengaja!

Yukiko: Kau kira aku peduli?

Aku: Tch... Mengapa kau mesti menghindari pertanyaanku, huh?

Yukiko: Dan bagaimana dengan pacarmu sendiri, Souji?

Aku: (Mengangkat sebelah alis) Pacar?

Yukiko: Rise Kujikawa-mu. Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan pacar sendiri?

Aku: (Jengkel) Dari mana kau dengar DIA adalah PACARKU?

Yukiko: Hah, kau kira aku tidak mendengarkan gosip?

Aku: (Mengepalkan jari) Lalu, Kau dan Daisuke?

Yukiko: Kami tidak ada apa-apa!

Aku: Tapi kau berciuman dengannya! Berhentilah mengelak!

Yukiko: (Membelakkan mata) Bukankah KAU dan Rise juga ciuman?

Aku: Itu tidak SAH! Aku tidak membalasnya!

Yukiko: Dan kau kira aku MEMBALAS CIUMAN DAISUKE?

_Kami terlalu bersemangat saling meneriaki, kami sampai berjalan ke depan kelas. Kami bahkan sudah melupakan sama sekali bahwa ada teman-teman di sekitar kami yang sibuk berkonsentrasi menonton kami. Dan ada yang sudah mengeluarkan HP merekam kami._

Aku: Selihatku MEMANG BEGITU!

Yukiko: Kalau begitu KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!

Aku: KALAU BEGITU BUAT AKU TAHU!

Yukiko: AKU MENAMPARNYA SEBAGAIMANA TADI AKU MENAMPARMU!

Aku: YEAH! YANG BENAR SAJA!

Yukiko: UGH! KALAU BEGITU JELASKAN CIUMANMU DENGAN KUJIKAWA!

Aku: SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MEMBALASNYA!

Yukiko: WALAUPUN BEGITU, KAU TETAP DI CIUM BODOH!

Aku: DAN KAU CEMBURU?

Yukiko: CUIH, BUAT APA? BUKANKAH KAU YANG CEMBURU PADA DAISUKE?

Aku: YEAH! AKU MEMANG CEMBURU!

Yukiko: DEMI TUHAN! ITU HANYA SATU CIUMAN, SOUJI! BAGAIMANA DENGAN CIUMAN-CIUMANMU SEBELUMNYA?

Aku: AKU TERBAKAR OLEH CEMBURU! KAU KIRA AKU DAPAT BERFIKIR?

Yukiko: JADI KAU MENGAKUI BAHWA KAU TIDAK BISA BERFIKIR? PINTAR!

Aku: BUTUH BERAPA LAMA LAGI UNTUK MENUNGGUMU, HAH?

Yukiko: JIKA MATAMU TIDAK TERTUTUP API CEMBURU, KAU DAPAT MELIHAT JAWABANNYA!

Aku: WELL, ITU SUDAH TERLAMBAT! MATAKU TELAH TERTUTUP!

Yukiko: KAU SUDAH TIDAK PERLU MENUNGGU, BODOH!

Begitu saja. Aku refleks menciumnya. Di depan kelas. Dengan agak bernafsu, karena adrenalinku masih terbakar habis bertengkar. Tanganku ada di kedua sisi kepalanya. Yukiko memberontak. Dia mendorong dadaku. "Apa yang kau la-?" Aku kembali menciumnya. Dia mendorongku lagi. "Berhen-!" Aku mencium lagi bibirnya. Yukiko tidak berhenti mendorongku. "Sou-!" Aku lebih kuat dari Yukiko. Aku bertahan.

Yukiko terus mencoba mendorongku menjauhi bibirnya, tapi lama-lama... Dia berhenti. Tangannya masih separuh mendorong dadaku. Dan akhirnya... Kami malah berciuman. Yeah, Yukiko membalas ciumanku. Walaupun aku samar-samar bisa mendengar bunyi klik bunyi rekaman HP, aku dan Yukiko tidak berhenti saling mencium. Yukiko meremas bajuku, dia belum terbiasa dengan gejolak hatinya.

Saat sekiranya beberapa menit, kami akhirnya melepaskan diri. Nafas kami agak tidak teratur. Jarak wajahkku dan Yukiko tidak sampai 5 cm. Kami masih bisa mendengarkan bunyi nafas satu sama lain. Aku setengah melihat teman-teman sekelasku ternganga melihat kami. Dan lalu aku bebisik di telinga Yukiko. "Mau membolos?" Yukiko menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Yang kutahu, wajah Yukiko merona dahsyat. Yukiko balas menggandengku. Kami berjalan keluar sekolah. Sungguh beruntung, kami tidak di halangi satpam ataupun guru. Jalan kami menuju luar sekolah sangat lancar. Di jalan, aku mengeluarkan ipod. Menempatkan salah satu earphone pada telingaku dan satu lagi pada telinga Yukiko. Aku menyalakannya. Seakan ipodku bernyawa, lagu Secondhand Serenade – Stay Close, Don't Go mengalun.

_I'm starring at the glass_

_In front of me_

_Is it half empty_

_*Have* I ruined all_

_You've given me?_

_I know I've been selfish_

_I know I've been foolish_

_But look through that_

_And you will see_

_That I'll do better_

_I know, baby_

_I can do better_

_If you leave me tonight_

_I'll wake up alone_

_Don't tell me_

_I will make it on my own_

_Don't leave me tonight_

_This heart of stone_

_Will sink 'til it dies_

_If you leave me tonight_

_Sometimes I stare at you_

_While you are sleeping_

_I listen to your breathing_

_Amazed how I Somehow_

_Managed to_

_Sweep you off of your feet girl_

_Your perfect little feet girl_

_I took for granted_

_What you do_

_But I'll do better_

_I know, baby_

_I can do better_

_If you leave me tonight_

_I'll wake up alone_

_Don't tell me_

_I will make it on my own_

_Don't leave me tonight_

_This heart of stone_

_Will sink 'til it dies_

_If you leave me tonight_

_Don't you know_

_My heart is *open, oh*_

_It's putting out the fight_

_I got this feeling_

_That everything's alright_

_Don't you see_

_I'm not the only one for you_

_But you're the only one for me_

_If you leave me tonight_

_I'll wake up alone_

_(Stay)If you leave me tonight_

_(Close)I'll wake up alone_

_(Don't)Don't tell me_

_(Go)I will make it on my own_

_(Stay)Don't leave me tonight_

_(Close)This heart of stone_

_(Don't)Will sink 'til it dies_

_(Go)If you leave me tonight_

_Don't leave me tonight_

Aku dan Yukiko tidak berkata-kata. Kami hanya bergandengan menuju suatu tempat. Kuyakin tempat itu adalah tempat favoritku, yakni pohon rindang. Sakura yang berguguran menuntun kami. Saat kami sampai, kami tetap diam mendengarkan ipod. Lalu..

Yukiko memelukku. Aku agak terkejut. "Maaf, Souji." Ucapnya. Aku tergelak, dan perlahan membalas pelukannya. "Maaf aku tidak mau jujur. Ini pertama kalinya aku sangat menyukai seseorang. Dan itu perlahan membunuhku... Aku tersiksa saat kau tak ada. Aku bingung bila kau ada di sisiku. Dan aku marah saat kau bersama perempuan lain." Yukiko mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan lancar. Jika mau jujur, aku juga tersiksa dulu saat dia tidak jujur.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kumohon, jangan bersama perempuan lain." Aku terkejut mendengar Yukiko mengatakannya. Yukiko memelukku lebih erat. Aku mengelus rambutnya, "Kau tahu aku tak mungkin bersama perempuan lain. Aku hanya mau kamu." Ucapku. Aku bisa mendengar deru angin. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan. Akhirnya Yukiko melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu Yukiko menatapku. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama." Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

Ciuman ini... Bisa di bilang.. Yang terbaik.

Dan ini ciuman terlama. Aku bisa merasakan rintik-rintik hujan, tapi kami tidak mengubah posisi kami. Ipodku masih menyala di telinga kami. Beruntung sekali, Avril Lavigne menyanyi dan mewakili perasaan Yukiko.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Coz you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, coz you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_Coz I will never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Coz you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_Coz without you I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got, you're all I want_

_Yeah..._

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see,_

_You're all I need_

_And I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Coz you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever (forever)_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I will be, all that you want (I'll be)_

_And get myself together (get myself together)_

_Coz you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever (all my life)_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

Lagu ini berhenti bersamaan dengan ciuman kami. Wajah Yukiko sangat memerah. Melihat wajahnya sekarang, entah mengapa pertahananku runtuh. Aku tak mampu menahan ekspresi terluka yang terpancar, juga kata-kata yang sebetulnya tak mau kukeluarkan. "Kau jahat. Membuatku tersiksa beberapa hari terakhir ini. Rasanya sangat sakit, kau tahu?" Kataku sambil melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Yukiko. Sebagai balasannya, Yukiko melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Maaf.. Bukan maksudku... Aku hanya..." Kata Yukiko. Aku menghentikan ucapannya dengan mendorongnya agar lebih mendekat padaku. "Aku juga minta maaf. Segala gosip tentang Rise. Itu bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Ucapku, lalu aku mencium pipinya. Yukiko makin merah. Aku tidak mampu menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. "Maukah kau menjelaskan atara kau dan Daisuke?" Tanyaku. Yukiko mengangguk.

"Tadinya, Daisuke hanya teman. Dia membantuku dengan segala macam kerepotan di les mading. Tapi... Ternyata, dia sama saja dengan asisten-asisenku yang dulu. Dia ikut les hanya karena naksir padaku. Dan... Kejadian di atap itu terjadi. Lalu aku makin sibuk saat dia keluar hingga jarang berkumpul dengan kalian." Jelasnya sambil menunduk. "Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak menciumnya." Kata Yukiko sambil mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku. Aku tersenyum lemah, "Tidak apa." Kataku.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana denganmu dan Rise?" Tanya Yukiko sambil membuang muka. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, "Waktu itu, Rise jatuh dari tangga. Dia menabrakku. Kami terjatuh bersama, dan tiba-tia dia menciumku. Hanya itu. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak membalasnya." Kataku serius. Hujan mulai turun deras. Tapi kami sama-sama tidak peduli.

"Yukiko..." Aku memanggilnya. Kami saling bertatapan. "Siapa cinta pertamamu?" Tanyaku. Yukiko memerah, "Tentu saja.. Souji Seta." Katanya. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. "Jadi, sudah sah, bukan? Kau milikku mulai sekarang?" Tanyaku. Samar-samar, di tengah hujan deras ini. Pengakuan Yukiko terdengar. "Aku milikmu. Sejak dulu."

I'm officially going on

the record to say I'm in love with you

I'm officially everything you hoped that I would be

this time I'll tell the truth

I'm officially wrong I know

for letting you go the way I did

Unconditionally more? than I ever was before

I'm officially yours

Craig David... Officially Yours...


	25. Chapter 25

Akibat dari hujan-hujanan kemarin, hari ini aku sakit. Kepalaku pusing dan aku bersin-bersin. Aku khawatir Yukiko juga sakit, makanya aku meng-SMS dia.

Aku: Kau baik-baik saja?

Yukiko: Tidak terlalu. Aku flu.

Aku: Ah, sama. Maaf gara-gara aku, kita jadi sakit.

Yukiko: Bukan salahmu, Souji. Aku juga salah.

Aku: Kita lupakan saja ini salah siapa. Oke?

Yukiko: Ya. Hei Souji, apa kau tahu akan ada festival sekolah beberapa hari lagi?

Aku: Ah? Festival sekolah? Aku tidak tahu.

Yukiko: Oh... Katanya masing-masing kelas harus ikut serta dengan membuat acara apapun pada kelas mereka.

Aku: Aku bertanya-tanya, kira-kira kelas kita akan melakukan apa...?

Yukiko: Besok ada voting, kau tahu?

Aku: Oh tidak. Sepertinya besok aku belum bakal masuk...

Yukiko: Ya, sepertinya aku juga.

Aku: Ahhh... Mari kapan-kapan, kalau hujan kita setidaknya berteduh.

Yukiko: Ahaha.. Ya.

Kami berhenti ber-SMS-an karena pusing kembali menyerang. Well, seharian aku hanya tidur dan makan. Cukup asyik sebetulnya, karena sekarang hatiku telah lega. Di hari kedua, panasku tidak kunjung turun. Aku tetap berada di kamar seharian, namun setidaknya aku SMS-an lagi dengan Yukiko.

Aku: Hei manis, sakitmu masih parah?

Yukiko: Jangan memanggilku manis, Souji. Well, panasku sedikit turun.

Aku: Hahaha, baik, nona. Ah, syukurlah. Berarti kau lebih sehat daripada aku.

Yukiko: Hmm? Memangnya panasmu belum turun?

Aku: Sayangnya belum.

Yukiko: Semoga kau cepat sembuh.

Aku: Kau juga, manis.

Yukiko: (/) Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan 'manis'..

Aku: Ahahaha, biar kutebak. Apa wajahmu merona?

Yukiko: Andai kau disini, lenganmu akan membiru.

Aku: Hahahahaaaa, untungnya aku tidak di situ.

Yukiko: (/) Kau nakal, Souji.

Aku: Dan kau cantik, manis.

Yukiko: Gombal... (/)

Aku: Ahahahahaaa! Walaupun gombal, apa kau tidak memerah?

Yukiko: Berhentilah menggangguku... (/)

Aku: Hihihi, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu untuk hari ini. Dah..

Yukiko: Dah..

Tepat ketika kami menyudahi, Yosuke menelponku.

Yosuke: Yo, Souji!

Aku: Yeah? (Suaraku jadi berat)

Yosuke: Whoa, apa kau sakit?

Aku: Begitulah.

Yosuke: Aku berdoa untuk kesehatanmu kawan. Oh ya, omong-omong kau tahu tentang festival sekolah?

Aku: Ya, sedikit. Bagaimana hasil voting-nya?

Yosuke: Bagus. Rencananya kita mau bikin cafe. Tapi nanti di saat sudah ramai, kita akan memberikan permainan. Ini permainan mencari pasangan, untuk yang sendiri tentunya. Peraturannya akan di kujelaskan di sekolah.

Aku: Baik.

Yosuke: OK, aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu. Bye!

Aku: Bye.

Hari ke tiga. Untungnya, panasku turun beberapa derajat. Fuuuuh, pusingku agak mendingan. Aku mengecek keadaan Yukiko.

Aku: Kau masih sakit, Yuki-chan?

Yukiko: Sudah jauh lebih baik. Namun, ibuku tidak membolehkan aku sekolah dulu.

Aku: Oh, syukurlah.

Yukiko: Apa kau masih sakit, Souji?

Aku: Yeah, begitulah. Omong-omong, kau sudah tahu hasil voting?

Yukiko: Ya. Kebetulan kemarin Chie dan yang lain datang menjenguk.

Aku: Oh. Mereka datang?

Yukiko: Ya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarku menjeblak terbuka.

"Hallo! Kami di siniiiii!"

Aku terkejut. Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, Teddie, dan Naoto masuk ke kamarku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku kaget. Aku masih ada di futon, namun aku sudah mandi kok tadi. "Menjenguk kamu dong." Kata Yukiko. Aku kaget, "Bukankah ini hari Sabtu? Kenapa kalian tidak sekolah?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba bangun.

Teman-temanku duduk di sofa dan di lantai. "Kau belum tahu, Senpai? Sekolah libur untuk mempersiapkan festival." Kata Naoto. Oh... "Yeah. Tapi kami memutuskan untuk menjengukmu dulu. Baru membeli barang-barang." Kanji melanjutkan. Aku tersenyum berterima kasih pada mereka.

"Oh ya.. Omong-omong, Souji." Aku merasakan hawa membunuh dari suara Chie barusan. "Aku tahu apa yang KAU lakukan pada YUKIKO saat aku TIDAK MASUK.." Benar saja. Mata Chie berkilat-kilat. Aku tersenyum gugup, "Maap..." Ucapku.

Karena Chie membuka pembicaraan mengenai hal itu...

Yosuke: Jadi, sekarang kalian pacaran?

Semuanya menatapku dan Yukiko bergantian.

Aku: Yeah. (Yukiko blushing)

Teddie: Whoaa! Keajaiban terjadi!

Chie: Huh? Keajaiban apa?

Teddie: Ratu Yasogami akhirnya mendapat pasangan sederajat!

Kanji: Apa maksudmu dengan SEDERAJAT? Kau pikir sebelum ada Souji Senpai, seluruh lelaki di Inaba tak pantas untuk Yukiko Senpai?

Yosuke: Grrrr... Jika kau berani berkata 'ya', kau akan mati, Ted.

Teddie: Aaaahhh... Bu-bukan itu maksudku... Tapi... Memang iya sih...

**-Yosuke, Kanji, dan Teddie kejar-kejaran-**

Naoto: Hhhhh, sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Chie: Setuju.

Aku dan Yukiko hanya tersenyum.

Chie: Jadi... Kalian sungguh sudah pacaran? Maksudku... Benar-benar pasangan, sekarang?

Yukiko: (Blush) Ya ampun... Bukankah pertanyaan Yosuke tadi sudah cukup...?

Naoto: Tapi... Aku tak habis pikir. Kalian melakukannya di depan publik?

Aku: Eh? Kejadian 'itu' tersebar?

Chie: Tentu saja. Aku yang tidak masuk saja, telah melihat rekamannya! Bahkan anak baru juga sudah tau.

Yukiko dan aku berpandangan. Yukiko memerah.

Naoto: Bersiaplah mendapat serbuan massa saat masuk.

Lalu kami mengobrol-ngobrol. Yosuke dan kawan-kawan juga sudah menangkap Teddie dan kembali ke kamarku. Mereka menemaniku seharian, sampai Nanako pulang. Lalu aku kembali beristirahat.

Besoknya, aku telah sembuh total. Aku mau jalan-jalan ke kota. Eh, aku melihat ada kuil. Namanya... Tat...Su... Apa gitu.. Tulisannya sudah terkelupas. Tapi jika di lihat, masih bagus. Aku masuk ke sana.

Kuilnya ada di tengah-tengah lahan ini. Bagian kanan dan kirinya ada sedikit lahan kosong yang di tumbuhi tanaman beserta pohon. Indah lho. Aku menjelajahi sedikit. Aku berjalan ke arah kiri dulu. Di situ, di penuhi dengan kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Wangi bunganya menyeruak ke mana-mana.

Dari situ, aku memandangi bagian lain lahan kosong. ?

Aku baru sadar. Ada orang di sana. Dia tampak seperti... Yukiko!

Aku mendekatinya. Dia menoleh. Sama terkejutnya denganku. Lalu kami sama-sama tersenyum. "Hei." Kataku sambil berjalan ke sisinya. "Hai." Jawab Yukiko. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku. Yukiko tersenyum, "Tak -tiba aku kepingin ke sini. Kau sendiri?" Yukiko balas bertanya. Aku menjawab, "Aku baru melihat kuil ini. Dan penasaran, jadi aku masuk deh."

Kami tidak saling bicara. Menikmati keheningan. Mendengarkan bunyi daun berguguran, melihat pemandangan indah sakura, dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Yukiko menarik jariku. Dan memasukkan cincin yang dulu kutitipkan padanya hingga dia menyukaiku.

Aku terkejut. Yukiko memerah. Lalu aku tersenyum, "Kau ingat." Kataku. Yukiko tersenyum malu sambil menatapku, "Tentu saja." Ucapnya. Lalu aku memeluk Yukiko. Kali ini, tanpa ragu, Yukiko balas memelukku.

**Senin.**

Pagi ini, aku bangun sangat pagi. Dan buru-buru ke rumah Yukiko.

Aku tidak masuk, hanya menunggu di belokan jalan. Mau tahu kenapa aku ke sini? Well, aku tidak mau menghadapi hari ini sendirian. Dan aku ragu Yukiko juga mau di kejar-kejar massa sendirian. Tak lama, Yukiko keluar. Aku menatapnya dari bayang-bayang. Dia menghirup nafas dan mulai berjalan.

"Hallo, manis." Kataku sambil tersenyum layaknya stalker. Yukiko terkejut, lalu tersenyum. "Hai, Souji." Balasnya. Kami berjalan bersama. "Tumben kau di sini? Ada apa?" Tanya Yukiko padaku. "Aku tidak mau menghadapi 'mereka' sendirian. Apa kau mau?" Tanyaku balik. "Haha.. Tentu saja aku tidak mau." Kata Yukiko. Lalu kami bergenggaman sambil berjalan.

Kami hampir sampai di sekolah. Tepat beberapa meter lagi, kami sampai di gerbang nera-.. Eh, sekolah. Aku dan Yukiko menelan ludah, "Siap?" Tanyaku. "Kuharap." Jawabnya. Dan kami melangkah melewati gerbang. Baru 2 meter kami berjalan di halaman sekolah, anak-anak menoeh pada kami.

Kami yang di gosipkan baru-baru ini. Kami yang bergandengan. Kami yang berjalan bersama.

"ITU MEREKA!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara menggelegar dari dekat pintu sekolah. Tiba-tiba, puluhan anak kelas 3, berlari menyerbu aku dan Yukiko. Aku dan Yukiko membelak. "Lari?" Tanyaku. "Ya!" Yukiko membalas cepat.

Aku dan Yukiko berlari memutari sekolah. Seluruh anak-anak yang lewat, melihat kami di kejar-kejar. Mau tak mau aku dan Yukiko tersenyum. Untung saja staminaku dan Yukiko cukup kuat. Kami telah memutari sekolah 4 kali tanpa istirahat. Massa sudah lelah. Bel berbunyi.

Aku dan Yukiko akhirnya bisa masuk kelas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Masih hari yang sama.**

Sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, ada pengumuman dari speaker ke seluruh sekolah. Kira-kira beginilah pengumumannya:

Kuyakin kalian semua sudah mengetahui tentang puncak utama dari festival yang akan datang, drama. Hingga sekarang, pemeran untama prianya masih belum ada yang cocok. Jadi, di mohon untuk para cowok agar mendaftarkan diri segera. Aku akan memberi tahu keuntungan dari menjadi pemeran utama pria: gajinya jadi 250 ribu, pasangannya adalah Yukiko Amagi, si ratu Yasogami, dan kalian hanya harus datang dan tampil bagus pada pukul 16.00 di aula, sebelum jam itu, kalian bebas. Tertarik? Di mohon pada masing-masing ketua kelas untuk menaruh daftar calon pemeran utama pria di kelas masing-masing. Oh ya, festival akan di mundurkan seminggu untuk drama ini.

Begitu pengumuman selesai, anak laki-laki berteriak kegirangan. "Asoy! Udah gajinya lumayan, pasangannya Amagi pula! IKUUUUT!" Bahkan ada yang berteriak seperti itu. Berpuluh-puluh suara dari lantai inimengiyakannya. Bagaimana dengan lantai lain...? Oh gawat... Beberapa menit yang lalu Chie telah memberikan garis besar cerita drama ini, yakni:

_Romeo-Juliet..._

_Kedua orang tua Romeo dan Juliet adalah orang kaya yang suka main poker di L.A... Tapi kedua orang tua mereka jahat sama anaknya masing-masing. Lalu si Romeo dan Juliet ketemu di salah satu casino bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing. Seperti yang di ketahui, mereka 'love at first sight'. Tapi waktu bapak mereka main poker melawan satu sama lain, ayah Romeo kalah. Ayahnya itu jadi dendam kesumat. Terjadilah masalah antara keluarga Romeo dan Juliet. Terus nanti di selingi beberapa hal konyol. Karena ceritanya, mereka kaya, namun idiot tingkat nasional. Di endingnya, kedua bapak dari masing-masing keluarga mengetahui 'kekasih gelap' anaknya. Mereka menodongkan pistol pada Romeo dan Juliet yang tengah berpelukan. Trus, karena saling ga mau pisah, kedua ayah itu menarik pelatuk pistol. Untungnya, Juliet kepeleset bakwan goreng di hak sepatunya, jatohlah dia dan Romeo. Alhasil, kedua ayah itu saling menembak dan mati. Lalu, Romeo dan Juliet berakhir dalam hidup yang bahagia karena bakwan goreng... Chie juga bilang, ada bocoran bahwa nanti ada first kiss betulan... Geez..._

Cerita yang edan, huh?

Itulah mengapa tadinya hanya 2 orang yang bersedia ikut. Namun si panitia licik. Dia menggunakan Yukiko sebagai Juliet. Mengapa Yukiko mau? Tadi waktu Chie nanya, Yukiko jawab: "Habis, nanti katanya aku di kasih bakwannya..." Setelah jawaban yang keluar dari wajah polos Yukiko, aku-Chie-Yosuke ambruk di kursi masing-masing.

Well, kembali ke masa sekarang. Anak-anak sekelasku separuhnya mendaftar. Jika saja bukan Yukiko atau temanku yang menjadi Juliet. Aku benar-benar nauzubillahiminzalik mendaftar. Namun... Aku tak merelakan 'first kiss' stupido itu! TAK RELA! Dengan amat terpaksan dan amat dramatis. Aku berdiri. Berjala menuju daftar calon untuk peran idiot Romeo.

Anak-anak menoleh dan menahan nafas. Perlahan, aku menuliskan namaku di kertas terkutuk...

Aku... Yang termasuk 'the it guy' di sekolah ini... Mendaftar untuk drama terbodoh sepanjang abad Inaba...

Saat aku kembali ke kursi, Yosuke bertanya. "Mengapa... Kau korbankan hidupmu untuk jalan sesat, Souji?" Chie memberikan tatapan setuju. Aku hanya tersenyum, "Aku tidak merelakan Juliet-ku untuk pria lain." Ucapku. Untung saja Yukiko sedang ke toilet, nanti pipinya merah kalau dengar.

**Keesokan harinya. Setelah pengumuman kemarin. Massa lebih banyak menyerangku daripada Yukiko.**

Pertanyaan massa padaku kurang lebih seperti:

# Apa pendapatmu kalau Yukiko, eh Juliet, berpasangan dengan Romeo lain?

# Apa kau ikut mendaftar sebagai Romeo?

# Apa kau telah mendiskusikannya dengan nona Amagi terlebih dahulu?

# Kau sudah tahukan tentang 'first kiss' dalam drama itu? Aku benar-benar syok kepala sekolah membolehkannya. Kudengar itu gara-gara Miss Kashiwagi..

Oh my god... Miss Kashiwagi? Bukankah itu guru yang... Errr... Rada kacau itu?

Tidak heran kalau ada ciuman betulan. Dan tidak lazim lagi kalau ceritanya amburadul... Huff...

Hari ini, kembali di umumkan dari pengeras suara dari masing-masing kelas.

Karena para pendaftar ada sekitar... Tiga per empat dari jumlah total seluruh pria di sekolah ini, para panitia sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan uji coba sebagai ajang peng-eleminasi-an bagi para pemeran yang kurang cocok. Kegiatannya di adakan sehabis pulang sekolah hari ini. Bagi yang masih berminat, saat pulang sekolah berkumpulah di halaman belakang sekolah.

**Mari kita lanjut pada saat ''peng-eleminasi-an''...**

**Atau bisa di sebut... ''Neraka eleminasi''...**

Rupanya, pengumuman tadi tidak bohong tentang tiga per empat jumlah total pria di sekolah ini. HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH PENUH SESAK... Dan hampir separuh dari jumlah total murid di Yasogami High, menonton dari lantai 2.

Tidak lama, aku mendengar suara panitia. "Daripada lama-lama. Mari kita langsung mulai ke babak 1." Terdengar suara menggelegar dari speker di sekeliling kami. "YEAH!" Balas seluruh pria di halaman ini. Aduh mak... Telingaku...

**Day 1..**

#Sit up, back up, push up, dan jump. Then stad up!

Kami disuruh berbaris rapih dari halaman depan sampai halaman belakang mengikuti bentuk sekolah ini. Seperti judulnya, kami di suruh melakukan itu 50 kali. Aku sanggup. Dan sekitar 20 anak gugur tidak dapat berdiri lagi.

#Inaba jogging..

Kami di suruh berlari bersepuluh-sepuluh dan mengikuti arahan map merah dari setiap panitia. Aku dan 9 anak lain, mendapat map yang berisi... Ke kantor polisi Inaba... -_-''

ITU HAMPIR MENEMPUH SEPARUH PERJALANAN MELINTASI KOTA INI! Untung saja, tidak hanya kami yang sial. Semuanya tidak ada yang mendapat tujuan yang jaraknya setidaknya lari 30 menit dari sini. Sekarang masih jam 3.40, kami semua segera lari pada tujuan masing-masing. Ini tidak bisa curang, karena seluruh panitia dan sukarelawan naik mobil, sepeda, atau motor ke setiap point untuk melihat siapa yang bisa menempuhnya. Sialan!

Info: Dari hasil hari pertama ini, aku mengetahui jumlah kami sekarang. 57 anak.

**Day 2...**

Info: Katanya, kalau kami berhasil melewati hari ke dua, yang lulus akan terbebas dari acara 'bantu-bantu tugas festival'. Maksudnya seperti mengankat-angkat kardus, menempeli ini-itu, meladeni segala macam ocehan anak cewek yang menyuruh kami, dsb. Tapi... Aku punya firasat tidak enak hari ini...

# Act like Romeo in 30 minute..

Ini jauh lebih susah daripada hari pertama. Ini membutuhkan skill karena waktunya di batasi. Tapi, untungnya aku lulus. Tidak dengan pas-pasan kok! Aku sudah berusaha. Dan nampaknya, yang gugur lumayan. Kami tinggal ber 34.

# Take a heart in 1 hours...

Maksudnya... Kami harus membawakan seorang pacar dalam jangka waktu 1 jam. Tidak boleh main-main, karena nanti di minta buktinya. So, buat yang kurang beruntung cintanya di tolak atau katahuan bohong oleh panitia saat di minta bukti... Bye bye.

Seperti kemarin, banyak sekali orang yang menonton kami. Mau cewek atau cowok. Jadi, waktu di suruh, kami langsung mencari pasangan masing-masing. Sebetulnya, ini akan menguntungkan bagi yang punya cinta terpendam, karena kali ini dia HARUS mengungkapkannya. Aku harus menghindari serangan cewek-cewek yang minta di jadikan pasanganku. Lha? Bukannya mereka sudah tahu aku dan Yukiko pacaran?

Aku meminta tolong Yukiko ikut turun untuk membuktikan pada panitia. Seluruh mata menoleh padaku dan Yukiko saat kami berjalan berdua. Kami di suruh melakukan pembuktian. Mau tahu di suruh apa...?

Kami di bawa ke tenda. Di interogasi. Pertanyaannya kurang-lebih seperti ini:

# Kapan kami jadian?

# Di mana kami bisa saling suka?

# Ada bukti cinta, tidak?

# Orang tua kalian tahu?

# Sudah pernah melakukan apa saja? *Seluruh pembaca, karakter, dan Author mengeroyok panitia*

Dan aku lulus. Begitu keluar dari tenda, seluruh mata masih menatap aku dan Yukiko. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih sambil mencium pipinya. Di saat Yukiko sibuk malu-malu layaknya seekor kucing, aku mengeluarkan death glare terbaikku pada cowok-cowok yang ada di sekitar situ. Untung saja Yukiko tak lihat death glareku, soalnya, tadi aku lihat ada yang sampe mengundurkan diri. Hahahahaa!

Info: Tersisa 20 anak.

**Day 3... Kami di bolehkan membolos sekolah...**

# Clean up time!

20 anak tersebut di suruh membersihkan toilet, gudang, peralatan gym, atau mencabuti rumput. Kami jadi menggantikan janitor.. Mengingat kami ini anak cowok, banyak yang membersihkannya asal-asalan. Sedangkan panitia tidak toleransi dengan secuil kotoranpun. 15 anak tereleminasi.

# You are a guy, do you?

Tantangan super. Aku dan 4 cowok lain di beri amplop biru. Aku tak tahu isi amplop mereka apa. Tapi isi milikku...

Kerjakan 25 soal ujian nasional tahun lalu!

Istirahatmu belilah makanan favorit Hanako (Anak tergendut di sekolah) dan makanlah (Hanako suka cireng.. -_-').

Kalahkan salah satu anak drama club!

Belilah minuman kesukaan guru kelasmu dan minumlah (Krating daeng! Sialan kau !).

Bersihkan jendela kelasmu pakai tisue!

Minta izin gurumu dengan cara apapun untuk menanda tangani surat izin kawin lari sekarang juga! Jangan lupa gendong pasanganmu melewati seluruh area sekolah!

1 kata yang mau kuucapkan: E D A N !

Untuk yang pertama sampai 5, dengan setengah mati dapat kulakukan. Tapi yang ke 6...

TUHAN! TOLONGLAH HAMBAMU INI!

Sialan! Sepanjang pagi tadi, 5 peserta sudah di awasi oleh masing-masing panitia. Kami tidak boleh curang. Makanya, aku belum mengutuk pengide tugas dalam amplop itu! Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku ke kelasku, di mana si wali kelasku sedang mengajar. Aku masuk dengan panitia. Anak-anak menoleh. Aku menelan ludah.

"Pak, saya mau buat perjanjian. Dengan bapak." Ucapku dari samping guru kelasku itu. "Huh? Perjanjian apa?" Tanya tak ramah. Eh, sejak kapan aku memanggilnya ..? Ah, masa bodo. Aku mengeluarkan surat izin kawin lari sambil berbisik di telinga . "Jika anda menanda tangani ini dalam 5 detik, saya berjanji akan membayar 500 ribu." Kataku. Lalu aku mulai menghitung mundur dari 5.

bahkan tidak membacanya dan langsung menanda tangani, seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku mengeluarkan dompet. 500 ribu melayang ke tangan guruku. Eh, jangan katain aku licik! Kan tadi katanya 'minta izin gurumu dengan cara apapun juga'. Ya kan? Heheheheheee..

Aku segera ke meja Yukiko. Lalu menarik lengannya, dengan lembut, agar ia berdiri. "Pak guru, saya boleh pinjam Yukiko ya." Ucapku. Sang guru hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh. "Ada apa, Souji?" Tanya Yukiko. Anak sekelas sedari aku masuk sudah memperhatikan aku. "Maaf Yukiko. Tapi..." Aku menggendongnya di depan. Yukiko dan anak sekelas terkejut. "Aku harus lulus pada babak eleminasi ini!" Kataku lantang.

Aku menggendong Yukiko yang memerah dan merangkulkan tangannya di leherku. Aku menggendongnya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Pas sekali. Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi dan anak-anak memperhatikan aku yang mondar-mandir sambil menggendong Yukiko. Mereka tercengang. Aku hanya lewat.

Setelah selesai, aku meminta maaf pada Yukiko. Di maafkan... Hehehee...

Panitia yang mengawalku mengangguk dan meninggalkanku untuk istirahat. Dia bilang, aku harus ke gym saat sudah bel. Aku jajan, ngobrol, dan duduk-duduk menikmati istirahatku bersama teman-teman. Mereka pada menanyakan bagaimana ujian barusan.

Tak tahunya, sudah bel. Sial! Aku harus berpisah dan ke gym sekarang juga.

**Di gym.**

Para panitia sudah berkumpul menunggu aku dan entah siapa. Aku di sambut oleh Miss Kashiwagi, "Hei, anak manis! Selamat! Kau lulus babak barusan! Tapi jangan senang dulu, kau masih harus menghadapi lawan terakhir." Ucapnya sambil sedikit menggodaku. Ewww... Aku bertanya-tanya, siapa lawan terakhir?

5 menit kemudian. Pertanyaanku terjawab...

Seorang cowok masuk gym.

Daisuke. Adalah lawan terakhirku.

Diantara kami berlima, hanya dua yang tersisa...

**Same day. 13.00. Final battle..**

# Final job...

Satu kata: Terkesan.

Penjelasan: Aku dan Daisuke harus membuat Yukiko Amagi terkesan.

Batas waktu: satu jam.

Pembagian waktu: 30 menit berfikir, 30 menit bekerja.

Kemenangan: Yang membuat Yukiko Amagi paling terkesan, adalah Romeo-nya.

Aku dan Daisuke sedang duduk di dalam gym. Berfikir mati-matian. Dalam detik-detik itu, hujan yang sungguh deras terdengar. Petir menyambar. Bangunan bergetar. Suara pekikan dari gedung sekolah terdengar.

Aku dan Daisuke sama-sama tidak mau di kalahkan oleh hujan. Tapi... Hujankan memang bikin susah... Bayangkan saja, kalau mau ke mana-mana, jadi mesti basah bukan?

Tik tok tik tok.

30 menit telah habis.

Daisuke telah memikirkan sesuatu, jadi setelah 30 menit habis, dia segera menembus hujan menuju luar sekolah. Sedangkan aku... Nihil... Gyaaaaaaaaa! Gawat! Aku di tendang keluar menuju hujan. "Cepatlah lakukan sesuatu!" Kata Miss Kashiwagi menyemangatiku. Aku bingung! Basah. Dingin. Hujan. Aku teringat... Saat Yukiko menyatakan perasaannya.

Begitu saja, aku mendapat ide. Walaupun tidak seberapa, pantas di perjuangkan. Aku berlari menuju tengah-tengah lapangan. Menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Terpaksa, aku melepas sepatuku. Dan mulai bekerja.

Tik tok tik tok...

30 menit berakhir... Bersamaan dengan hujan yang berhenti. Juga bersamaan dengan bel pergantian pelajaran.

Panitia mengumumkan bahwa aku dan Daisuke telah menjalani ujian terakhir. Lalu, panitia menyuruh Daisuke berbicara duluan di ruang pengumuman.

Daisuke: Kurasa, kalian tidak tahu ujian terakhir, bukan? Biar ku beri tahu. Ujian terakhir itu, adalah membuat Nona Amagi terkesan. Nah, aku diperbolehkan bicara duluan dengan rivalku. Souji Seta. Mau tahu, aku telah melakukan apa untuk Yukiko? Wahai nona cantik, aku telah menaruh sesuatu di ruang musik. Cepatlah ke sana.

Dalam beberapa detik, anak-anak mendorong Yukiko untuk ke ruang musik. Seluruh anak lain, dari kelas manapun, ikut keluar kelas dan menyaksikan. Aku tidak tahu ada-apa. Maaf saja, tapi aku kelelahan. Aku bahkan masih basah kuyup. Dan aku sedang istirahat di halaman tadi. Setelah sekitar 2 menit, anak-anak menjerit. "CINCIIIIN!" Itulah yang mereka jeritkan...

"Oh.." Hanya itu yang aku ucapkan.

Panitia: (Lewat ruang pengumuman yang menghubungkan dengan speaker seantreo sekolah) Sekarang giliran Souji Seta. Namun, diakibatkan kelelahan, Souji menitipkan pesannya padaku. Yaitu: "Lihatlah dari jendela kelasmu, Yukiko."

Aku mendengar pesanku di ucapkan salah satu panitia. Dalam sekejap, seluruh murid mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela. Menghadapku yang sedang terlentang di bawah. Lalu mereka membelak. Aku melihat Yukiko dari bawah sini. Dia juga terkejut. Mau tahu apa yang kulakukan?

Aku menulis dengan huruf kanji indah, pada lumpur di halaman.

_Yukiko, adalah milikku.. Selamanya.._

Dengan apa? Dengan sepatuku. Lalu aku juga menghiasnya dengan bunga-bunga dan rumput yang ku jejali di sekitarnya. Tapi menurutku, tidak jelek. Aku masih tiduran terlentang, tersenyum, kotor, basah, dan memegang sepatuku. "INILAH KERJAANKU!" Teriakku dengan senyum jenaka. Seluruh anak-anak ikut tersenyum melihatku yang mulai gila karena kelelahan. Bahkan ada yang tertawa melihat aku yang kepayahan sekarang.

Suara dari speaker: Jadi... Siapakah pemenangnya?

Ya... Siapakah pemenangnya?

Seluruh anak menatap Yukiko...

**To be continue...**


	27. Chapter 27: Not an Acting

Aku tidak tahu apakah usahaku itu sepadan. Maksudku... Aku menulis itu dari hati. Tapi Daisuke membeli cincin. Aku betul-betul tidak tahu kelanjutan hasilnya.

Yukiko tampak sedang berfikir. Lalu dia tersenyum. Seluruh murid menahan nafas. "Bagaimana kalau para penonton yang menilai?" Ucap Yukiko lantang dari lantai teratas itu. Murid-murid bersorak. Tapi aku dan Daisuke tetap menahan nafas. "Jika kau setuju ia pemenangnya, bertepuk tanganlah. Mengerti?" Ucap Yukiko. Anak-anak mengiyakan.

"Mari kita mulai. Yang setuju: Daisuke!" Dia memulai. Sekitar separuh masyarakat sekolah bertepuk tangan. Harapanku mulai sedikit melambung. Tidak hanya tepuk tangan, ada sorakan juga. Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

"Yang setuju: Souji!" Yukiko melanjutkan. Whoa! Tepuk tangan menggelegar. Dan ada kumpulan murid-murid yang mengelu-elukan aku. Aku tersenyum dari tempat aku tiduran. Aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang menang, karena saat mereka bertepuk tangan untukku, aku terlanjur melupakan hasil Daisuke. "Nah, mari kita dengar hasilnya pada para panitia." Ucap Yukiko.

Sesekolah kembali menahan nafas. Panitia sedang membandingkan hasil mereka.

Tik tok tik tok.

2 menit berlalu dalam keheningan..

"Ehm, hasil terbaik yang sudah kami tetapkan..." Ketua panitia berbicara.

"Bahwa pemenangnya..." Deg.. deg.. deg...

"Adalah..." Masih menahan nafas.

Kami menunggu.. Ada yang sakin penasarannya, berpelukan dengan temannya. Banyak yang menelan ludah. Dan semuanya diam mendengar sang Romeo di pilih..

"SOUJI SETA!"

Seluruh sekolah berteriak. Ada yang kecewa, tapi banyak yang tersenyum. Aku tertawa senang. Dan mataku beradu dengan Yukiko dari jarak sejauh itu. Yukiko tersenyum. Lalu aku melemparkan ciuman bayangan padanya. Yukiko tertawa. Dan dengan anggun, mengambil bayangan itu, dan menaruhnya di saku. Aku ikut tertawa, namun, suaraku sama sekali tidak terdengar karena berisiknya sekolah yang masih sedikit tegang sehabis pengumuman barusan.

Aku terlalu capai hingga tidak bisa bangun dari tempatku sedang terlentang. Untungnya, beberapa menit kemudian Yosuke dan teman-teman sekelasku menggendongku ke entah ke mana. Di tengah perjalanan menuju tujuan mereka, punggungku banyak di tepuk, dan banyak yang memanggilku saat aku lewat.

Di samping gym, aku di taruh di tengah lapangan lagi. Dan di guyur habis-habisan oleh teman-temanku dengan selang. Tapi aku tidak menolak. Kau tidak akan terfikir seberapa kotornya bajuku yang terkena lumpur. Apalagi sepatu dan celanaku. Whoooo, aku harus bersiap mencuci di rumah. Takut ketahuan Nanako. Hehehe...

Toh aku menang, sepadan dong. Saat aku di guyur habis-habisan, aku tidak tinggal diam. Ada ember dan gayung di sampingku. Aku menyiramkannya pada teman-temanku. Terjadilah perang air. Aku tertawa-tawa beserta teman-temanku yang basah. Semoga aku tidak flu lagi...

**Pulang sekolah.**

Aku masih bercanda-canda dengan seluruh teman-temanku. Aku sudah ganti baju pakai baju olahraga. Tadi sempat kena hukuman karena merusak halaman, padahal jadi bagus, anak-anak lain juga melihat-lihat hasil kerjaku itu saat aku 'mandi'. Saat melewati gym, aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal sedang duduk di dekat pohon, tidak terlihat karena ada di balik bayang-bayang.

Aku beralasan agar terpisah dengan teman-temanku. Saat mereka pergi, aku mendekati orang di balik bayang-bayang. Aku menyapa, "Hei." Ucapku. Daisuke mengangkat kepalanya, "Mau apa?" Katanya sedikit lesu. "Tidak mau apa-apa kok. Hanya mampir." Jawabku. Daisuke membuang muka, tidak peduli.

Aku tersenyum hangat, sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Kau rival yang tangguh. Jangan larut dalam masalah satu ini. Masih banyak kesempatan untuk menjatuhkanku." Kataku. Daisuke terkejut, dan memandangku. "Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum? Aku ini ingin menjatuhkanmu. Aku lawanmu." Katanya tidak percaya.

Aku masih menawarkan tanganku, juga masih tersenyum. "Seorang rival tidak harus selalu musuh. Dulu, aku sering mendapat teman dari rivalku." Kataku lagi. Daisuke masih terlihat tidak percaya, namun perlahan, dia menyambut uluran tanganku. "Mari bersahabat." Ajakku. Daisuke tersenyum kecil, "Yeah."

**Besoknya...**

Aku curiga ada ekskul terlarang. Maksudku, tidak terdaftar dalam dokumen sekolah, tapi ada. Yaitu: Klub Info. Nama lain: Massa.

Sekarang mereka berkelompok. Dan orang-orang dalam kelompok itu sama terus. Mereka juga selalu waspada di wilayah masing-masing. Tidak lupa, pulpen, buku note, dan kamera terus membayangi mereka. Makin susah saja aku bersekolah. Walau begitu, setidaknya tiap pagi aku jadi ada alasan untuk jalan bersama Yukiko.

Aku di beri tahu, bahwa karena aku sudah jadi Romeo, akan ada latihan setiap hari. Aku juga katanya harus sering berlatih mengejar ketinggalanku. Untung saja, waktu SD, Ibuku menggeretku untuk ikut les drama. Isinya banyak anak perempuan, tapi setidaknya aku jadi dapat teman baru. Makanya aku bisa lulus ujian 'act like Romeo' kemarin-kemarin.

Jujur, latihan ini agak berat. Karena: Skill-ku mulai karatan (lo kira besi?), ceritanya agak sulit, tempatnya sangat lebar (bikin grogi), suaraku harus lantang (padahal baru sembuh dari flu). Tapi, yang paling berat untukku adalah: Aku harus menjadi idiot tingkat nasional.

Tidak ada selembarpun di kertas naskah, yang tidak membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Itu juga di alami oleh seluruh pemain. Untuk hari pertama ini, pelatih kami memaklumi gelegar tawa kami. Di rumah, aku tidak lupa berlatih. Sekarang, ceritanya makin jelas. Aku sudah tahu di mana letak 'first kiss'-nya. Itu akan menjadi ending. Soalnya, di bagian tengah, mereka udah mau ciuman, tapi selalu hampir ketauan orang lain. Itu di sebabkan kebodohan mereka dalam mencari tempat romantis.

Bayangin aja, mereka nge-date di pinggir kolam ikan belakang casino! Gara-gara ngak boleh pergi-pergi sama orang tua masing-masing. Gila ajakan, yang namanya casino, jarang sepi. Kenapa mereka malah di situ...? Huff...

Biasanya, kalau istirahat kedua, aku berlatih di aula, sendiri. Namun, hari ini berbeda. Aku ketahuan sedang berlatih oleh Yukiko. "Kau rajin ya." Katanya, yang membuatku kaget dia datang. "Kau tahu darimana aku di sini?" Tanyaku ketika menyadari itu Yukiko. "Aku tidak bertanya pada siapa-siapa. Aku sedang jalan-jalan saat mendengarmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah hafal sampai mana? Cukup panjang nih." Tanyaku lagi. "Hmmm, aku sudah hafal hingga bagian di mana Juliet terpeleset bakwan. Hihihihi." Dia tertawa kecil. Aku juga tertawa. "Itu sudah hampir seluruhnya! Aku baru saja separuhnya." Kataku. Yukiko menatap naskahku, "Mau kubantu?" Yukiko menawarkan. Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Aku dan Yukiko berlatih hingga bel. Kami berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa saat berdialog. Saat latihan bersama juga kami masih harus menahan tawa. Padahal, acara festival sekolah sudah hampir datang.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kami semua telah menghafal naskah masing-masing dan tidak tertawa lagi. Hanya tinggal berlatih untuk memaksimalkan karakter kami masing-masing. Latihan ini membutuhkan pasangan atau grup agar bisa lebih mendalami peran. Jadi, kalau istirahat, aku latihan bersama Yukiko.

Suatu waktu, aku dan Yukiko sudah berlatih lumayan banyak. Sekarang tinggal adegan terakhir. First kiss itu loh. Di cerita, kan kedua ayah mereka saling tembak dan wafat, lalu mereka bahagia. Nah, lalu si Romeo itu nawarin cincin kawin pada Juliet. Di situlah. Kami di belum di beri cincinnya, jadi kami pakai cincin kami saja! Hhehehehee...

Nah, waktu latihan ini, kami sama-sama terbawa suasana. Dan aku mencium si Yukiko betulan. Seperti biasa, Yukiko jadi merah. Namun, kami terus berusaha memaksimalkan peran kami sebagai pasangan. Mau di luar ataupun di dalam.

Saat seluruh murid bersiap untuk festival sekolah, anak-anak yang ikut berperan di acara drama tidak banyak bantu-bantu, karena di panggil untuk latihan. Akhirnya, latihan drama itu sempurna. Tinggal mental saja yang wajib di tingkatkan.

**Sehari sebelum festival.**

Latihan terakhir. Berjalan sempurna.

Sialnya, waktu pulang, hujan. Aku tidak bawa payung pula. Duh, gawat. Kalau aku sakit, sia-sia segala usahaku. Terutama saat ujian untuk jadi Romeo. Niatku, aku mau menunggu hujan berhenti. Aku berpamitan dengan seluruh teman-teman dan pelatih, lalu duduk di koridor.

Aku melihat satu persatu orang-orang pada pulang. Kenapa aku lupa bawa payung ya..? Padahal semalam Nanako sudah memperingati aku. Dasar aku bodoh. Saat aku sedang terbengong-bengong, sebuah usapan kecil mendarat di kepalaku. Aku mendongak. Ada Yukiko sedang memakai payung di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku. "Aku ke sini untuk bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan' padamu, Souji." Jawabnya. Senyumku makin lebar, "Menunggu hujan berhenti." Aku menjawab. Yukiko menatapku bingung, "Kau tidak bawa payung?" Tanya Yukiko. Aku menggeleng. "Aku mau membagi payungku denganmu. Tapi, jika kita berdua, siapa nanti yang harus menyimpan payungnya?" Katanya dengan wajah polos padaku.

"Tidak usah. Satu payung akan membuat sebagian tubuh jadi basah." Ucapku. "Tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya." Lanjutku. Itu membuat Yukiko tersenyum. Lalu Yukiko duduk di sampingku. "Biar ku temani." Ucap Yukiko dengan agak malu. Aku terkejut, lalu tersenyum. Dan kemudian aku melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya. Sambil mendekatkan diri, "Terima kasih." Kataku. Yukiko mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

Kalau dingin, lebih baik berpelukan. Setahuku, dengan cara itu, kita bisa membagi kehangatan suhu tubuh kita. Itu terbukti lumayan efektif. Yukiko menarik jaketku sedikit, dan menaruh kepalanya di bahuku. Aku mengelus kepalanya. Itulah yang kami lakukan sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Mungkin sekitar 20 menit kemudian, hujan berhenti. Kami pulang bersama.

Tapi... Saat aku berpisah jalan dengan Yukiko. Tepat setelah Yukiko menghilang dari pandanganku. Ada mobil super menyebalkan yang mencipratiku dengan genangan air yang super besar. Sialan. Kotor nih... Basah...

NOOOOOO! Jangan sakit! Besok festival!

Aku segera berlari pulang.

**Hari festival...**

Ugh... Sial...

Aku tidak sekolah. Kepalaku pusing. Kemanapun aku memandang, segalanya akan berputar-putar. Nanako sekolah dan Dojima kerja. Aku di suruh tidur dan minum obat. Aku segera menelpon Yukiko begitu kepalaku sudah sedikit lebih baik.

Aku: Hai, Yuki-chan.

Yukiko: Kau di mana, Souji? Aku belum melihatmu sejak pagi.

Aku: Ah... Aku di... Rumah.

Yukiko: APA?

Aku: Maaf... Sepertinya.. Aku sakit. Sungguh, maaf sekali.

Yukiko: ... (Syok)

Aku: Yukiko..? Kumohon, maafkan aku. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Tapi kemarin aku diciprati air oleh mobil yang lewat. Ma'aaaaaaaaf...

Yukiko: ... Um... Tidak apa. Kalau penggantinya, aku akan mencarikan. Tenang saja. Tapi... Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Aku: (Tahu kalau Yukiko kecewa) Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sungguh minta maaf.

Yukiko: Yeah, aku tidak apa.

Aku: Kau yakin?

Yukiko: Ya. Tidak usah khawatir.

Aku: Maaf ya...

Yukiko: Ya, tak apa.

Aku: Kau yakin ada penggantinya?

Yukiko: Setahuku, ada beberapa calon pengganti. Sudah di siapkan.

Aku: Syukurlah. Tapi... Maaf ya.

Yukiko: Kubilang tidak apa-apa.

Aku: Yukiko...

Yukiko: Hmm?

Aku: Semoga lancar.

Yukiko: Yap...

Setelah menutup telpon, aku merasa jauh tidak enak. Aku mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruk dan segera tiduran di futon. Pusing sekali aku.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, HP-ku berdering.

Aku: Ya?

Yosuke: Hei, kau di mana?

Aku: Yukiko tidak bilang? Aku sakit. Di rumah.

Yosuke: APUAAAA? Pantas saja!

Aku: Apa yang pantas?

Yosuke: Hei, kau tahukan acara drama akan di adakan pukul 14.00?

Aku: Ya, tentu.

Yosuke: Jam! Jam! Jam! Pukul berapa sekarang?

Aku: Ummm.. 12.15.. Ada apa?

Yosuke: Tadi aku dengar gosip. Romeo-nya jadi Daisuke. Karena itu aku menelponmu.

Aku: APUAAAAA?

Yosuke: Kaget, huh? Aku juga! Lalu... Bagaimana? Kau akan membiarkannya?

Aku: HELL NO! Aku tak rela, mana ada first kiss-nya pula...

Yosuke: Sudah kuduga jawabanmu.

Aku: Aku akan segera ke sana.

Yosuke: HAH? Kau bukannya sakit?

Aku: Biarlah. Daripada Daisuke macam-macam?

Yosuke: Kalau kau pingsan? Lagian, jarak rumahmu ke sinikan lumayan jauh! Kalau sehat saja, mungkin butuh sejaman. Dan memangnya kau sudah siap-siap?

Aku: Mana mungkin orang sakit siap-siap. Ini baru mau mandi! Sudah dulu ya!

Yosuke: Kau mau nantang takdir?

Aku: Yeah. Daaah!

Aku segera menutup telpon dan bergegas siap-siap. Tapi aku tidak secepat biasanya, karena badanku mulai panas. Setelah siap, aku tidak membawa apa-apa selain HP dan dompet. Tidak lupa, aku pakai kaca mata hitam agar tidak terlalu terlihat sedang sakit. Lalu aku segera mengunci rumah. Mulai berlari ke sekolah.

Ah sial. Kalau badanku tidak panas, pusing, jantungku sakit, dan berkeringat dingin di mana-mana seperti sekarang ini, aku pasti sudah bisa sampai dalam satu jam kurang. Namun, itulah keadaanku yang sekarang. Sudah jam 14.00. Aku terlambat. Namun, aku bisa merelakan bagian awal hingga tengah. Tapi tidak mau merelakan bagian akhir.

Dengan tekad yang sama sekali tidak berkurang, aku terus berlari hingga kepayahan. Akhirnya, 30 menit kemudian aku sampai. Drama itu hanya 40 menit. Sisa waktuku tinggal sedikit. Aku terus berlari ke aula. Menerobos lautan murid dan pengunjung festival. Aku masuk lewat pintu belakang aula.

Anak-anak di belakang panggung kaget melihatku ngos-ngosan baru datang. Ada yang bertanya apa yang kulakukan di sini. Aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku ingin menyelamatkan Juliet. Aku melihat dari bagian samping panggung. Acara sudah mendekati adegan akhir. Ini sudah bagian di mana mereka ketahuan kedua ayah dan mau di tembak. Awww! Bagaimana ini?

Aku mondar-mandir di balik panggung. Dan Miss Kashiwagi datang. "Apa yang kau lakukan bocah manis?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku masih mondar-mandir, "Aku harus menyelamatkan.. Juliet.." Kataku sambil terus memperhatikan kelanjutan drama. "Dari..?" Miss K. Kembali nanya. "Ciuman itu!" Jawabku dengan sedikit frustasi.

TINGGAL BEBERAPA DETIK SEBELUM ADEGAN 'ITU'!

Aku merasakan Miss K. Tersenyum misterius. Aku menatapnya bingung. Namun, adegan ayah mereka meninggal sudah terlaksana! Eh, aku baru nyadar, penontonnya banyak banget, dan mereka tampak tersihir.. Oleh cerita ini.. WOW! AWESOME!

Aku menampar diriku! Aku frustasi! Bingung! PANIIIK!

Aku menatap minta tolong kepada Miss K.

Lalu kembali melihat jalan cerita drama itu.

Aku menatap Miss K. Lagi, yang sedang tersenyum miserius.

Lalu kembali melihat drama, mereka sudah hampir melaksanakan adegan cincin itu!

Aku berulang-ulang melakukan adegan itu dengan cepat.

Akhirnya, Miss K. Tertawa. "Bocah, majulah. Jangan biarkan Nona Juliet menunggu." Kata Miss K. Sambil memberiku pedang. Saat aku menerima itu, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. "Improvisasi." Ucapku. Miss K. Mengangguk.

Biar ku jelaskan dulu apa yang sedang ada di panggung. Daisuke sedang memasukkan cincin di tangan Yukiko. Sebetulnya ditangan Yukiko, ada 2 cincin. Cincin itu, dan cincin dari aku. Penonton sudah menunggu-nunggu adegan ini. Yukiko menelan ludah. Kentara sekali dia enggan. Aku saja yang hanya bisa melihat sedikit, tahu dari postur tubuhnya. Dan Daisuke sudah memajukan wajah... Penonton menahan nafas...

Aku tersenyum, membenarkan kacamata hitamku ini, menggenggam erat pedang, dan melangkahkan kakiku ke atas panggung. Mendekati Romeo dan Juliet yang tengah mendekatkan wajah. Penonton terkesiap melihatku. Aku... Hanya pakai baju seragam sekolah. Tanpa make up apapun. Dan memakai kacamata hitam. Dengan Pe-De-nya menghunuskan pedang pada Romeo.

"Berani sekali kau mencoba mencium pacarku!" Kataku lantang. Seakan sudah dalam naskah. Daisuke dan Yukiko kaget aku disini. Salah, seluruh orang di sini kaget aku berdiri di sini. Daisuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yukiko, dan menatapku bingung. "Siapa kau? Mau apa?" Tanyanya. Sama lantangnya. Yukiko hanya kaget dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, namun aku memberinya kedipan singkat.

"Aku Souji Seta. Kau tidak butuh tahu apa-apa lagi tentangku. Aku di sini untuk mengambil Juliet-ku." Kataku lancar. Penonton menarik nafas serentak, dan memandangi jalur cerita yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya, namun menarik ini. "Huh? Juliet-mu? Yang benar saja. Buktikan kalau Juliet milikmu!" Balas Daisuke. Entah ini actingnya atau dia memang tak rela melepas Yukiko.

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya barusan, Daisuke menyerangku dengan pedang miliknya. Aku berhasil menangkis serangan pertamanya. Aku mendorong Yukiko menjauhi kami. Penonton membelak melihat adegan ini. Daisuke nampaknya tidak main-main. Dia menyerangku dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi, Daisuke belum pernah bermain pedang betulan. Dia hanya pernah memakainya. Bukan berlatih memakainya. Ini pertarungan pedang hebat antara aku dan Daisuke. Penuh muslihat dan benturan. Dalam serangan maut, aku berhasil melucuti senjatanya. Romeo mundur. Nafas kami ngos-ngosan.

Semangatnya boleh juga. Namun aku lebih unggul.

Aku menarik tangan kiri Yukiko. "Cincinku telah terlebih dahulu singgah, bukan?" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan cincinku dan Yukiko yang sama. Daisuke terkejut, dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku juga bingung mau ngomong apa. Penonton kaget tentang cincinku dan Yukiko ini. "Maaf, Romeo.. Sebetulnya..." Yukiko mengambil alih. Acting luar biasa dari seorang gadis yang tengah di perebutkan 2 cinta. "Aku telah memilih Souji.." Ucap Yukiko. Kami semua, beserta para penonton dan orang-orang di balik panggung, terkejut.

Aku dapat melihat dari sisi mataku, para penonton begitu seru memandangi kami. Jadi tidak tega merusaknya... Daisuke menatap Yukiko tidak percaya, "Ta-tapi... Bagaimana... Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" Kata Daisuke layaknya cowok di tolak cinta. Yukiko menatapnya sedih, "Maaf.. Tapi kau harus mencari gadis yang lain. Carilah gadis yang betul-betul pantas untukmu. Gadis yang sangat kau cintai..." Seluruh orang terkesima melihat acting Yukiko. "Sebagaimana kau mencintaiku.." Yukiko melanjutkan.

Romeo terjatuh berlutut. Juliet sudah di sisi Souji Seta, tidak terelakkan kalau Souji menang. Namun, Souji bukan orang yang kejam. Souji mengulurkan tangan pada Romeo, "Berdirilah. Tidak pantas seorang lelaki menundukkan kepalanya begitu." Ucap Souji seperti dulu. Romeo menatap Souji. "Ini salahmu, tahu." Ucapnya dengan terluka. Souji hanya tersenyum hangat, "Maaf. Tapi aku juga sangat mencintai Juliet." Souji menenangkan Romeo. Mata Romeo berkaca-kaca. Dan Romeo menyambut uluran tangan Souji.

Penonton terharu. Banyak yang bersahutan: Oooooowwwhhh...

"Aku menitipkan Juliet padamu. Jagalah." Ucap Romeo yang meneteskan air mata pada Souji. Souji mengangguk yakin. "Pasti." Ucapnya. Romeo mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Memberikan tatapan berpisah pada Juliet. Juliet tersenyum bersalah, dan mengusap kepala Romeo sedikit, "Tegarlah." Ucapnya penuh keharuan. Para penonton mulai menangis. "Bahagialah dengan Souji..." kata Romeo yang mengangguk, tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke balik panggung.

Lalu, Souji dan Juliet berhadapan. Tersenyum sendu satu sama lain. Juliet memeluk Souji, "Kukira, kau tidak akan datang." Ucap Juliet tanpa malu-malu. Para penonton kembali bersahutan: Ooooooowwwhh...

Souji membalas pelukannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam pedang, "Samudra terluaspun, akan kuarungi hanya untuk bertemu kau, Juliet." Ucap Souji penuh ketulusan. Ketulusan itu membuat orang-orang makin tersentuh dan menangis. "Aku terus menunggumu..." Ucap Juliet, terdengar sangat terluka. "Maaf mebuatmu menunggu." Ucap Souji meminta maaf. Juliet menangis di pelukannya.

Penonton terisak-isak.

Kalian tahu...

Bukan ucapan ataupun gaya kami yang membuat penonton menangis...

Mau tahukah kalian...

Dalam kejadian itu, hanya kami bertiga yang mengetahui...

Bahwa ini bukan hanya mengikuti nashak drama atau improvisasi...

Inilah kenyataan pahit di antara kami bertiga...

Tadi itu, sama sekali bukan acting...

Bahkan tadi bukan air mata tipuan...

Itulah kenyataan...

Di dalam benak kami bertiga...

Kami dapat mandengar tangisan...

Tangisan satu sama lain...

Aku satu-satunya yang belum menangis. Daisuke sudah, Yukiko sedang, penonton apalagi. Aku baru tersadar, banyak sekali kamera dan HP yang menyoroti kami. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mengelus rambut Yukiko. Entah kenapa, aku menopang segala kesakitanku dengan menggenggam pedang ini. Makanya tidak ku lepas.

Aula hening. Hanya suara isakan yang terdengar.

Tiba-tiba, duniaku berubah gelap.

Pedang terjatuh dari genggamanku.

Aku terjatuh berlutut.

Orang-orang terkejut.

Yukiko memanggil namaku, wajahnya masih pucat habis menangis.

Dan aku pingsan...

**Still to be continue...**


	28. Chapter 28

Aku memimpikan alasan..

Alasan mengapa kami terluka...:

Daisuke: Tentu saja karena cintanya tidak terbalas. Dan mungkin, cintanya tidak main-main...

Yukiko: Merasa bersalah pada kedua cowok itu. Takut telah melukai keduanya..

Aku: Alasan kenapa Daisuke terluka. Adalah karena aku..

Aku membuat Yukiko suka padaku..

Padahal kalau aku tidak pernah datang ke Inaba, mungkin Daisuke...

Bisa bahagia dengan Yukiko...

Kata-kata itu berputar-putar di benakku..

Pusing sekali rasanya..

Lagu All She Know yang di nyanyikan Bruno Mars..

Terdengar di kepalaku..

Layaknya seseorang yang mewakili Daisuke..

Untuk menyalahkan aku...

Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk...

**16.24 Afternoon..**

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan sakit. Aku di kasur. Ini... UKS. Aku berkedip-kedip. Aku merasa lemah. Panas. Dan haus. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Aku terkejut mendapati Yukiko duduk di karpet samping kasurku dan tertidur di kasurku. Ah, dia juga menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya begitu pulas. Ada jam di dinding sampingku, jadi aku tahu ini jam berapa. Dari jendela aku melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan.

Hening... Damai...

Tiba-tiba rasanya sesak...

Kepahitan yang sangat tidak enak menyerangku. Teringat mimpi aneh tadi.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal rasa bersalahku..

Biar kupendam...

2 orang menangis, sudah lebih dari cukup..

Aku terus memandangi jendela. Samar-samar terdengar keramaian festival. Festival ini akan terus sampai nanti malam. Ada kembang api juga, katanya. Untuk sekarang, aku hanya memandangi langit sore..

**17.40 ...**

Tidak sadar, aku masih terus memandangi langit.

Tiba-tiba Yukiko bangun. "Ohh.. Souji.. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yukiko. Sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. "Yeah.." Jawabku. Tampaknya ada sesuatu pada nada suaraku, membuat Yukiko menatapku. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa." Kataku. Yukiko hanya mengangguk. "Kau bisa mati kebosanan di sini. Pergilah ke festival. Bersenang-senanglah." Kataku. Bukannya ngusir, aku tak tega dia membuang-buang waktu untukku.

"Dan meninggalkanmu di sini?" Tanya Yukiko sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Aku membalasnya lembut, "Aku orang sakit. Tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, kau bisa berjalan-jalan di festival." Ucapku. Yukiko menggeleng, "Tapi ini salahku membuatmu datang. Padahal kau sakit." Kata Yukiko sambil menatapku meminta maaf.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku. "Itu bukan salahmu. Itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Mungkin takdir memang begitu." Kataku. Yukiko kembali menatapku. Mata kami bertemu. Yukiko mendekat dan mencium pipiku. Tidak lupa, dia merona. "Terima kasih, Souji." Kata Yukiko. Aku tersenyum lemah. Yukiko kembali menaruh kepalanya di kasur, kami masih bergenggaman.

Kalian tahu, teman-teman...

Aku bingung bagaimana ingin menyampaikannya...

Tapi...

Aku ingin..

Tidak ada beban dalam hubunganku dan Yukiko..

Aku ingin..

Kami sama-sama jujur..

Atas perasaan bersalah ini...

Aku ingin kami bicara..

Namun..

Bagaimana caranya?

Haruskah aku menyimpannya untuk lain kali..?

Seakan Yukiko membaca pikiranku.. Dia...

"Maafkan aku, Souji." Ucap Yukiko tanpa melihatku. Aku bangun dari kasur. Turun dan duduk di belakang Yukiko. Memeluknya dari belakang. Satu lengan di pingang, dan satu lagi di leher Yukiko. Aku menaruh kepalaku di samping kepala Yukiko. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanyaku. Aku samar-samar bisa merasakan sakit yang Yukiko rasakan. "Apakah kau.. Terluka?" Yukiko balik bertanya. Aku bingung menjawabnya. Iyakah...? "Bagaimana jika iya?" Kataku.

Yukiko memegang tanganku yang berada di lehernya. "Biarkan aku mendapat balasannya. Dengan cara apapun." Kata Yukiko. Aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menciumnya, namun, aku sedang sakit. Nanti dia tertular. Aku hanya memeluknya semakin erat. "Menyiksa diri sendiri bukanlah hal bijak, Yukiko." Kataku di telinganya.

Yukiko menunduk. "Kau.. Selalu berkorban untukku. Kau selalu menolongku. Tapi... Aku hanya... Terus melukai orang-orang..." Ucap Yukiko. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. "Aku merasa tak tahu diri.. Rasanya... Ingin bersembunyi dan tidak keluar lagi..." Suara Yukiko bergetar. Aku tidak merubah posisi sama sekali. Yukiko mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau bilang.. Kau ingin mendapat balasan karena melukaiku, huh? Tapi aku bilang.. Kau mau bersembunyi dan tidak keluar lagi.. Itu berarti... Kau meninggalkanku. Sendirian." Kataku perlahan. Yukiko makin menahan perasaannya. "Dengan kau pergi.. Kau kira, bagaimana hidupku nanti, Yukiko?" Tanyaku. Ini sebetulnya bukan pertanyaan. Ini pernyataan. "Tidak ada lagi.. Salju indah.. Salju menyenangkan... Salju dingin.. Dan salju yang terus membuatku jungkir balik jatuh cinta.." Ucapku. Salju... Adalah arti nama Yukiko..

Ucapanku mengena. Yukiko meneteskan air matanya. "Kau... Berharga untukku. Jangan bahkan berfikir untuk menjauhiku. Aku manusia. Yang bisa terluka." Aku terus berbicara lembut di telinganya. "Kuakui, agak berat untuk menjalani semua ini. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada gadis manis sepertimu.. Di tambah segala kesibukanku, dan kamu. Walau begitu, aku tidak menyesalinya." Kataku.

"Aku.. Juga baru pertama kalinya menyukai seorang cowok. Apalagi yang langka sepertimu. Aku senang, kau suka padaku. Aku juga senang, takdir menuntunku padamu." Kata Yukiko dengan agak bergetar. "Kau baik, sungguh. Aku bersyukur mendapat kamu. Tapi... Selalu ada perasaan bersalah setiap aku bersamamu. Tatapan menusuk dari para fansmu, adalah yang teburuk.. Dan aku merasa sebal, karena tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri. Sedangkan kau selalu bertahan, dan balas melawan." Kata Yukiko.

"Bukan sebuah dosa, jika kau bersandar pada orang lain..." Ucapku.

Lalu, aku terdiam. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa melawan. Itu tergantung seberapa besar cintamu padaku." Kataku setelah beberapa detik. Yukiko menarik nafas panjang. Lalu berputar menghadapku, aku melepas pelukanku. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Dia tidak menangis banyak. Yukiko menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Ya. Tunggulah. Aku pasti akan membuktikannya padamu." Janjinya sambil menatap mataku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

Lalu, aku dan Yukiko tiduran di karpet. Hanya tiduran. Aku mengelus pipinya. Yukiko menggenggam tanganku yang satunya.

Lama-lama, kami tertidur. Guru UKS tampaknya sedang menikmati festival, jadi tidak akan kembali. Memang kodisi badanku masih sangat kurang bagus, tapi aku ingin terus di sisi Yukiko.

Kami terbangun saat ada kembang api pertama.

Pukul 19.00. Kami hanya berdua di UKS.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya beristirahat.

Hati kami sudah sama-sama ringan.

**Author:** Sebagai penutup untuk chapter ini, mari sama-sama kita bernyanyi! Kalau belum punya lagunya, download ya! *gampar aja*

Secondhand Serenade-Half Alive.

_It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume_

_Don't get up, I'll get through on my own_

_I don't know if I'm home_

_Or if I lost the way into your room_

_I'm spiraling into my doom_

_I'm feeling half alive but I know one day_

_You and I will be free,_

_To live and die by our own rules,_

_Free..._

_Despite the fact that men are fools._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try_

_And save me._

_It's okay that we're dying,_

_But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

_Well excuse me while I get killed softly,_

_Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay_

_At least 'til yesterday,_

_You know you got me off my highest guard,_

_Believe me when I say it's hard._

_We'll get through this tonight_

_And I know one day you and I will be free_

_To live and die by our own rules,_

_Free..._

_Despite the fact that men are fools._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try_

_And save me._

_It's okay that we're dying,_

_But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

_And you touch my hand ever so slightly_

_Girl we're not ready for this yet_

_And the deadly look she cast upon me_

_I won't regret, I won't regret_

_I won't regret. I won't regret..._

_And I was trying to disappear,_

_But you got me wrapped around you_

_I can hardly breathe without you_

_I was trying to disappear_

_But I got lost in your eyes now,_

_You brought me down to size now._

_I'm almost alive_

_And I need you to try and save me._

_It's okay that we're dying_

_But I need to survive tonight, tonight_

_Tonight..._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try_

_And save me._

_It's okay that we're dying,_

_But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

_I need to survive tonight, tonight._

Cerita ini masih belum akan berakhir!

Bagi yang masih tertarik..

Please keep waiting!


	29. Chapter 29

**Author:** Hallo lagi! Ini saya! Si Author geblek!

Saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatan mengupdate.

Itu di karenakan perebutan laptop dan modem dengan saudari-saudari saya!

Mohon maaf! Ohya! Lebaran euy! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk para pembacaaaa~~~!

Nah, ini adalah chapter paling panjang. Silahkan di baca!

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!

* * *

Beberapa hari lagi ada field trip.

Kami sesekolah akan camping.

Agak sedikit berbeda dengan waktu ke gunung yang juga menginap.

Kali ini, fire camp out..

**Hari di mana sesekolah pergi.**

Di bus, anak-anak pada bergosip. Katanya, ini adalah jalan-jalan untuk angkatan aku dan kawan-kawan yang terakhir. Di karenakan kami sudah kelas 3, jadi tidak banyak main-main lagi. Well, mau apa di kata.

Tidak ada yang penting sih di bus. Kami hanya ngemil, ngobrol, main, dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Kami akan menginap 3 hari 2 malam lagi. Kanji, Teddie, dan Naoto juga ikut. Namun mereka ada di bus anak kelas 2. Jadi kami tidak bisa bermain sama mereka.

**Akhirnya, setelah beberapa jam yang terasa cepat di bus. Kami sampai.**

Jam pertama, pembukaan. Lalu pembagian kelompok menurut absen kelas. Di susul mendirikan tenda.

Untuk mendirikan tenda, memang butuh usaha. Tapi setidaknya, kami bersenang-senang. Tentu saja sisi tenda cewek dan cowok di pisah. Aku, Yosuke, Kanji, dan Teddie ada di sisi barat. Yang perempuan ada di sisi timur. Pembatasnya ada lapangan. Di lapangan itu ada tenda para guru dan aula, tempat kami biasanya melakukan segala kegiatan.

Setelah mendirikan tenda, sudah jam 1. Waktunya makan siang.

Kami di suruh membuat makanan kami perkelompok. Lumayanlah, masakan kami masih dapat di makan dan rasanya lumayan. Aku dan Yosuke yang membuat, anak kelompok kami yang lain beli bahan-bahan. Tadi aku sempat melihat masakan Yukiko, Chie, dan Naoto. Naoto kepayahan melihat bahan-bahan yang di masukkan oleh Yukiko dan Chie, dia segera mengundurkan diri dari kegiatan makan siang.

Untuk yang sudah main game P4... Tahukan apa jadinya..?

Makanan teralakazam sepanjang sejarah..

Dengan rasa yang membuat sel-sel perutmu pecah..

Dengan bau yang tidak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata-kata...

Dengan kecacatan warna yang membuatmu menyemburkan makanan itu...

Intinya... Masakan yang sangat tidak enak..

Setelah itu ada game sampai sore. Mulai dari yang biasa seperti tali tambang, hingga yang paling aneh yaitu memecahkan gelas kaca dengan paku payung. Aku benci dengan peraturan: Jika kau tidak mau, ada hukuman! Parahnya, hukumannya itu di suruh bantu-bantu beresin tenda guru. Atau engga di suruh bersihin bus yang tadi kami naikin. Bus-nya sih, kalau tidak sekolah kami yang pakai, mungkin masih bisa di bersihkan. Tapi tadi waktu kami semua keluar bus, kami meninggalkan perang dunia ke-3 di dalamnya.

**Sore berganti malam.**

Seperti yang kubilang, camp fire out. Ada api 3 unggun besar di tengah-tengah lapangan. Di lapangan itu juga sudah di sediakan panggung, entah untuk apa. Seluruh murid-murid langsung melingkari api unggun.

Udara di sini, penuh dengan obrolan, tawa, dan nyanyian. Entah siapa dan kelas berapa, kami mengobrol dengan siapa saja yang ada. Di tengah-tengan keramaian itu, speaker besar dari panggung membuat seluruh anak menoleh.

"Selamat malam, anak-anak! Sore tadi, sudah pada mandikan? Kenapa kami menyuruh kalian mandi..? Itu karenaaaa... Acara malam akan segera di mulaaaaaai!" Entah itu suara siapa. Yang jelas, itulah si MC. Banyak anak-anak berbondong-bondong mendekati panggung. Sekarang, hanya tinggal sedikit yang masih tetap duduk dekat api unggun.

Aku dan Yosuke tetap duduk di sini, tapi ikut mendengarkan MC. "Baiklah. Biarkan aku membacakan acara untuk malam iniiiii! Acara pertama: Burn Brain! Ini adalah sebuah permainan konyol di mana kau harus tidak menggunakan otak. Hanya naluri! Syarat untuk mainnya, kalian harus berpasangan! Sama gender ya..." Ucap si MC mengisyaratkan untuk tidak macam-macam. Anak-anak menyahuti heboh.

"Nah, untuk acara kedua: Go To The Right Rhythm! Mari kita bernyanyi tanpa malu! Kalian boleh mengajukan diri, atau kami akan memiliiiiih! Tidak ada kata M-A-L-U! Syaratnya: Tidak ada! Silahkan berpasangan, bergroup, atau single!" Ucap MC dengan sangat bersemangat. Anak-anak makin menggila.

"Whooohooo, jangan lupa menyisakan semangat untuk acara terakhir: First Night King And Queen! Pesta dansa di lapangan terbuka! Untuk para dancer terbaik, akan di nobatkan sebagai King and Queen! Berlomba-lombalah! Jangan lupa, syaratnya: harus mengikuti irama. Jika berlagu slow, kalian harus berdua-berdua. Kalau lagunya heboh, bergroup. Kalau solo, free style!" Anak-anak menyerukan persetujuan mereka. Sangat berisik.

Dengan itu, di mulailah acara pertama. Banyak anak-anak cowok yang maju untuk ikut. Aku hanya tertawa-tawa melihat games bodoh di panggung. Di tengah-tengah tawa, mataku bertemu mata Yukiko yang juga tertawa. Kami sama-sama tersenyum.

Yukiko dan Chie duduk di api unggun pertama, yang dekat panggung. Kalau aku dan Yosuke di api unggun ke dua. Kalau Teddie sudah ikut bergerombol di pinggir panggung. Naoto sedang mengambil minum yang di sediakan di meja pinggir lapangan. Dan Kanji duduk-duduk saja di depan tendanya sambil mengemil. Itulah pembagian kelompok kami.

Aku mengisyaratkan untuk Yukiko kemari. Yukiko tersenyum lalu mengajak Chie kemari. Yukiko duduk di sampingku, Chie di samping Yosuke. "Hei Yosuke. Ambil camilan yuk. Aku lapar.." Chie membujuk Yosuke. Yosuke sih ikut-ikut saja. Chie mengedip sebelah mata padaku dan Yukiko. "Chie..." Yukiko mendesah. Chie hanya tertawa dan meniggalkan kami.

Di api unggun ke dua sudah kosong selain aku dan Yukiko. Kami kan bersebelahan, aku menggenggam tangannya. Yukiko membalas. Di sekitar kami, sedikit demi sedikit anak-anak meninggalkan api unggun. Aku dan Yukiko mengobrol, ngemil, dan menonton apa yang ada di panggung. Tangan kami tidak pernah saling meninggalkan.

Sudah acara kedua. Aku kembali mengecek keadaan. Teddie tidak meninggalkan pinggir panggung, ia sangat menikmati keadaan di sana. Kanji... Bersama Naoto duduk di pinggir tenda Kanji. Mereka sedang mengobrol sambil mengemil, sama sepertiku dan Yukiko. Kalau Yosuke dan Chie... Mereka menghilang. Ke mana ya...?

Well, semuanya sibuk pada acara masing-masing. Dan api unggun sudah betul-betul sepi selain aku dan Yukiko. Sudah jam delapan kurang. Tapi anak-anak di pinggir panggung malah makin bersemangat. Yukiko mulai berkedip-kedip. Aku mendorong pelan kepalanya, menyenderkannya di bahuku. "Jangan tertidur ya. Aku tidak sanggup menggotongmu." Aku berbohong sambil tersenyum. Yukiko tetap tiduran di bahuku, menonjok perutku pelan, "Jadi maksudmu, aku gendut?" Tanyanya sambil juga tersenyum.

"Haa? Memangnya kau kurus?" Ucapku jahil. Yukiko kembali menonjok perutku, "Kau mengataiku gendut ya?" Tanya Yukiko sambil pura-pura marah. Aku tertawa, dan menaruh tanganku di rambutnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau cantik kok." Kataku menyerah. Yukiko masih tersenyum. Dan mendekatkan dirinya sedikit padaku. Dia bersender di bahuku sambil menaruh tangannya di bajuku. Karena keliatannya tidak ada yang memperhatikan, kami tidak mengubah posisi.

Aku mengeluarkan ipod dan menyetelnya. Berbagi earphone dengan Yukiko, tentu saja. Dan kami tenggelam dalam lagu-lagu ipod-ku. Bermenit-menit berlalu.

Kami di kagetkan lampu sorot yang menyinariku dan Yukiko, dan di susul dengan suara dari speaker. "Wah wah wah. Pasangan yang sedang bermesraan. Tertangkap oleh media!" Kata si MC. Seluruh anak-anak menoleh padaku dan Yukiko. "Ouuuuuhhh." Semuanya mendesah. Tapi banyak versi: Ada yang bernada jelous, ada yang takjub, ada yang senang, dan banyak nada menggoda kami.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian segera maju ke sini! Tidak boleh menolak." Kata si MC. Anak-anak mengiyakan dan mulai mendorong aku dan Yukiko ke panggung. Akhirnya, kami terpaksa naik. "Bernyanyilah! Duo!" Si MC menyuruh. Aku dan Yukiko membelak. Para penonton setuju. Aku menatap Yukiko, bertanya dalam pandangan. Yukiko hanya mendesah pasrah. Aku berbicara pada si MC lewat pengeras suara, "Beri waktu 5 menit." Ucapku. Para penonton berteriak girang. Aku dan Yukiko berjalan pergi untuk berdiskusi di belakang panggung.

Di belakang panggung, keadaannya keterbalikan dengan depan panggung. Di sini sangat sepi, walau masih terdengar keberisikan dari arah panggung. Aku berdiskusi tentang lagu dan gaya dengan Yukiko. Kami banyak mendesah dalam diskusi ini, sama-sama tidak mau manggung sebetulnya. Namun, kami terlanjur menyetujuinya.

Dapatlah. Total Eclipse Of The Heart – Glee Version. Gaul, huh?

Dan kalau masalah gaya: Kami menceritakan, ada sepasang kekasih. Si cowok pergi ke suatu tempat dan tak kunjung kembali. Waktu ada purnama, si cewek ada di puncak kekangenannya. Mereka nyanyi. Si cewek nyanyi sambil duduk di bagian depan panggung. Terus, si cowok tiba-tiba datang dari belakang panggung. Dia ngomong 'turnaround' pada si cewek. Jaraknya masih terlalu jauh. Si ceweknya ceritanya gak dengar. Waktu si cowok mencoba jalan mendekati si cewek, si cowok selalu terhalang untuk mendekatinya. Misalnya: Si cowok di tarik sama seseorang untuk di ajak bicara, di mintai tolong oleh siapa saja, dan nanti dia di suruh mainin keyboard lagu itu. Di akhir lagu, waktu si cewek mau turun panggung, si cowok berhasil memegang tangannya. Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu.

Begitu aku dan Yukiko tersenyum menyetujui ide itu, kami sudah di dorong naik ke panggung. MC-nya turun, penonton mulai diam memperhatikan aku dan Yukiko. Aku memberi tahu para pemain band-nya lagu Total Eclipse Of The Heart. Aku juga menjelaskan garis besar rencana barusan. Mereka mengangguk mengerti. Aku memberi aba-aba pada Yukiko. Dan kami mulai...

_Turnaround_

_every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around_

_Turnaround _

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turnaround _

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turnaround bright eyes _

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround bright eyes _

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turnaround bright eyes _

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround bright eyes _

_Every now and then I fall apart _

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Tinggal sentuhan terakhir. Aku beranjak dari keyboard dan mengambil tangan Yukiko. Beracting seakan Yukiko mau pergi. Yukiko menoleh padaku. Dan kami sama-sama tersenyum.

Penonton bersorak menggila. Mengelu-elukan aku dan Yukiko. Kami turun ke belakang panggung, tak sengaja mendengar MC berbicara, "Whoooa! Sungguh suara yang sangat indah! Lagu-nya juga sama bagusnya! Mari kita bertepuk tangan meriah untuk pasangan barusan!" Tepukan tangan sangat meriah di tunjukan pada kami. Aku dan Yukiko hanya tersenyum dari balik panggung.

Kami kembali ke api unggun. Tapi, ternyata sekarang adalah acara ke tiga. Dansa.

Awalnya, anak-anak pada malu. Lalu saat suasana mulai seru, hampir seluruh anak sudah ada di lantai dansa. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa ada di mana, sudah sangat ramai. Saat lagu memelan, waktunya berpasangan. Sebagian besar pada balik ke tempat duduk. Aku tersenyum pada Yukiko, "Mau dansa?" Ajakku. Yukiko tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kami berjalan ke lantai dansa.

Anak-anak menoleh padaku dan Yukiko. Soalnya, kami sendiri yang gaya dansanya tidak kaku. "Kau belajar dansa dari mana?" Tanyaku pada Yukiko. Kami dalam posisi masih berdansa. "Saat aku SD, Ibuku menyuruhku ikut les ini. Walau aku tidak tahu apa gunanya." Jawab Yukiko. Aku mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku jarang tahu ada anak cowok yang suka dansa." Yukiko gantian bertanya. Aku tersenyum, "Ibuku mau aku menjadi cowok yang berguna. Sejak SD hingga SMP, seluruh les sudah di pikirkan Ibuku. Basket, musik, bahasa, seni, dan tidak hanya les saja. Tiap hari, aku di ajari sesuatu yang berguna, yang tidak ada di sekolah. Seperti masak dan menjahit." Jawabku panjang.

Yukiko kaget. "Kau bisa menjahit?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum dan mendengus, "Yah, aku tahu itu memalukan. Aku cowok. Malah diajari menjahit." Jawabku dengan nada menyesal. Yukiko tertawa, "Itu tidak buruk lho. Setidaknya kau tidak usah bingung kalau baju robek." Yukiko tersenyum padaku. Kami berdansa hingga lagu berubah.

Saat acara ini selesai, Rise dan Teddie dinobatkan sebagai Raja dan Ratu.

**Hari ke dua.**

Hari ini, kami di bangunkan pagi sekali. Di suruh ikut gerak jalan. Lalu mandi dan sarapan. Ah, acara pertama yaitu belajar. Sampai makan siang pula. Malasnya. Lalu setelah makan siang, ada semacam games lagi. Tapi kali ini, acaranya tergantung angkatan masing-masing. Kalau angkatanku, kami di suruh bikin kelompok berempat-empat. Aku, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko. Kami di beri petunjuk untuk menemukan suatu barang. Ada di _wilayah ini._

Hutan juga termasuk sebagai arena main. Barangnya hanya ada 30. Masing-masing kelompok harus mencoba menemukan minimal satu. 3 kelompok yang mendapat barang terbanyak, akan di beri sesuatu. Dengar-dengar, nilai sejarah, fisika, dan kimia akan di tambah jika kalian masuk 3 besar itu. Anak-anak semangat mencari. Waktu kami hingga jam 4. Sekarang jam setengah dua.

Clue dari 3 jenis barang yang harus ditemukan:

Barang 1: Hitam, berat, dan bercap: ''di lindungi hak cipta''.

Barang 2: Warna macam-macam, di cari seluruh orang di muka bumi, terlampau ringan.

Barang 3: Berbentuk oval, coklat muda, mudah pecah.

Dan seluruh kelompok langsung berpencar.

Ada yang langsung ke hutan, ada yang mencari di sekitar tenda, ada yang ke arah panggung, ke dekat tenda guru, dll. Aku dan kawan-kawan mencari di hutan lalu baru ke dekat tenda. Soalnya, kemungkinan ada di hutan 80%. Kami mencari-cari. Kalau kira-kira ada sesuatu di pohon, aku yang manjat. Yosuke tugasnya mengobok-obok tanaman. Chie dan Yukiko menajamkan mata.

Di pohon entah yang keberapa, aku menemukan telur. Kalau di cocokkan, itu akan menjadi barang ke... 3! Kami dapat satu. Lalu waktu Yosuke sedang menendang-nendang tanaman, kakinya terbentur sesuatu. Setelah aku dan Yosuke mncoba menariknya, ternyata itu adalah... Kamus! Inikah benda yang di maksud nomor 1? Well, kami tidak peduli itu benar atau tidak, kami yang jelas tetap membawanya.

Jadi, sudah di ketahui 2 benda. Kami mencari-cari telur dan kamus. Hingga detik-detik terakhir, kami telah menemukan 3 kamus dan 4 telur. Kami belum mengetahui apa barang ke dua. Saat tinggal 5 menit terakhir, kami mencari-cari di dekat tenda. Chie dan Yukiko berteriak. Saat aku dan Yosuke mendekat, mereka sedang memperhatikan uang 20.000. Eh? Itukah barang nomor 2?

5 menit kemudian, kami berhasil menemukan 2 uang tunai. Jumlah benda yang kami miliki: 9.

Well, di lihat dari situasi, anak-anak lain jarang ada yang memanjat pohon. Mereka juga tidak mengorek-ngorek tanaman. Mereka hanya melihat-lihat. Jadi, kami menang. Untuk aku dan Yukiko, tidak terlalu berpengaruh, makanya kami cukup tersenyum. Kalau Chie dan Yosuke, mereka sangat butuh nilai itu, mereka sampai loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Malam ini, ada acara lain di panggung. Namun, tadi sehabis bermain, aku mendapat ide.

Setelah mandi buru-buru dan selesai paling duluan, aku bergegas mencari tempat. Waktu sudah ketemu, aku kembali ke tenda. Menaruh barang-barang di tas berukuran sedang, dan kembali ke sana diam-diam. Hampir aku ketahuan King Moron. Untung saja dia segera pergi. Aku membereskan tempatnya. Mendorong batang kayu panjang sebagai kursi. Tempat ini cukup dalam masuk hutan. Namun, aku membuatnya cukup nyaman untuk istirahat.

Setelah sudah, aku buru-buru menyobek kertas dan mulai menulis.

Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke tenda. Anak-anak masih banyak yang mandi, jadi aku cukup aman menyelinap. Aku ke tenda anak cewek. Ups, takut nih. Aku buru-buru mencari tenda Yukiko dan Chie. Dan... YUP! DAPAT! TANPA MASALAH! YESS! Aku segera berlari kembali ke tendaku.

**Malam tiba.**

Seperti yang kutulis di kertas, aku menunggu bersama Yosuke, Kanji, dan Teddie di tenda Kanji. Setelah beberapa menit, Yukiko, Chie, dan Naoto datang.

Chie: Siapa yang menaruh surat ini?

Aku: Aku.

Yukiko: Kau... Menyelinap ke tenda kami?

Aku: Ya.

Naoto: Bagaimana kau tahu itu tenda mereka?

Aku: Tidak mudah sih. Aku mesti menyusuri seluruh tenda anak cewek. Lalu saat di tenda kira-kira ke tujuh belas, ketemulah dengan tas Yukiko.

Mereka semua terkejut.

Yosuke: Bung, kau mengintip tenda anak cewek?

Aku: Yang benar saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tenda.

Kanji: Tapi kau tetap masuk-masuk tenda anak cewek, Senpai.

Aku: Yeah. Mengingat itu jam mandi, pasti tidak ada orang.

Teddie: Senpai...

Aku: (Melihat ekspresi semua temanku) Aku tidak mesum! Ugh, percayalah!

Mereka semua tersenyum.

Chie: Oke, jadi apa maksud suratmu?

Yukiko: Yeah. ''Kutunggu di tenda Kanji, bawa Naoto juga ya. Dan jangan lupa pakai jaket."?

Yosuke: Kau mengirim kata-kata itu pada anak cewek?

Aku: Yeah. Ikutlah.

Aku menggiring anak domba-. Eh! Aku mengantar teman-temanku masuk hutan. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan kelompok kami ini, mereka terfokus pada acara di panggung. "Kita ke mana, Senpai?" Aku mendengar Teddie bertanya. "Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi." Jawabku misterius

Aku membawa mereka ke tempat yang tadi ku siapkan. Daun-daun berguguran sudah ku singkirkan sebagian besar dengan sepatu, tadi. Untuk kursi, aku menaruh batang kayu besar. Tidak lupa, aku juga mengalasi tanah sekitar dengan koran untuk duduk. Ohya, aku juga buat api unggun kecil. Soalnya kalau besar-besar, takut asapnya membuat guru-guru curiga. Tempat ini cukup luas, jadi aku tidak takut untuk membuat api.

Kami sampai, aku telah menaruh 2 bungkus marshmallow (Tulisannya benar tidak?) besar, snack, coklat, dan air putuh di sekitar situ. Untung saja tidak di ambil binatang. Aku duduk. Teman-temanku kaget melihat tempat ini, dan juga api unggunnya. "Se-Senpai. Kau yang membuat.. Ini?" Aku mendengar Naoto bertanya. "Ya. Cukup nyaman, huh?" Kataku. Mereka mulai ikutan duduk. Yukiko duduk di sebelahku.

"Wow. Kau bisa membuat api unggun, Senpai?" Teddie bertanya kagum. Aku mengangguk. "Dan ini makananmu, bukan?" Tanya Chie sambil membuka bungkus marshmallow. "Ya ampun, Chie. Kenapa kau bisa melihat makanan itu? Kan gelap." Ucap Yosuke. Chie hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak kau gunakan kemampuanmu itu untuk membantu mencari telur dan kamus tadi?" Tanya Yosuke. "Well, secara teknis, telur tadi bukan termasuk makanan jadi. Makanya hidungku tidak bisa menagkap sinyal." Jawab Chie asal-asalan.

Yosuke menonjok lengan Chie sedikit, Chie tersenyum.

EH? Me-mereka...?

Aku, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto, dan Teddie saling berpandangan.

"Mari makan dan bersantai." Ucapku meringankan suasana. Mereka pada rebutan marshmallow. Akhirnya malah jadi berdebat antara siapa dapat berapa. Kami tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan satu sama lain. Di tengah canda, tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Yukiko. Kami berpandangan. Yang lainnya masih sibuk tertawa. Aku dan Yukiko hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu menautkan jari kami.

Kami kembali bercanda, makan, dan minum. Di tengah-tengan semua itu, tiba-tiba...

"Souji Senpai. Boleh aku bicara?" Suara asing terdengar dari belakangku dan Yukiko. Kami seketika terdiam. Aku dan Yukiko belum melihat itu siapa, kami menoleh. Rise Kujikawa. Aku memerhatikan wajahnya, menebak ekspresinya. Fuuuh, sepertinya dia sedang bukan dalam mood menggodaku. Aku menatap Yukiko sedikit. Ada kesan... Yah begitulah.

Aku meremas sedikit tangan Yukiko, dan melepasnya. Aku berdiri, "Tunggu ya teman-teman." Kataku pada yang lain. Mereka mengangguk. Aku mengikuti Rise menjauhi teman-temanku, lebih masuk ke hutan. Saat sudah beberapa belas meter, dia berhenti dan menghadapku.

Rise: Senpai..

Aku: Hmm?

Rise: Maaf.. Soal kejadian 'itu'.

Aku: (Kaget) Oh.. Ya.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu.

Rise: (Mendesah) Kau terlalu baik, Souji Senpai.

Aku: (Menatapnya bingung) ..

Rise: Aku sudah menyakiti orang yang kau suka. Mengapa kau memaafkanku? (Menunduk)

Aku: (Terkejut mengetahui Rise merasa bersalah) Karena Yukiko telah melupakannya.

Rise: Apa kau yakin..? (Masih menunduk)

Aku: (Tersenyum, dan mengusap kepalanya sedikit) Yeah. Mari kita lupakan masalah itu. Kau menyesal, bukan?

Rise: Ya. Aku sangat menyesal.

Aku: Omong-omong, kenapa kau menciumku, heh?

Rise: It-itu.. Errr... Aku waktu itu sangat suka kau, Senpai. Aku juga anak pindahan, makanya masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Lalu kukira, dengan menyerangmu, kau akan suka padaku. (Membuang muka, malu)

Aku: (Terkejut dia jujur) Oh... Jadi, kau belum punya teman? Sekarang?

Rise: (Menggeleng) Masih tidak ada. Tapi Teddie mulai cukup dekat denganku.

Aku: Kau mau berteman dengannya?

Rise: Yap, tentu saja. Aku sangat membutuhkan teman.

Aku: (Tersenyum) Aku akan menganggapmu teman. Dan kau boleh berkumpul bersama kami. Ikuti saja ke mana Naoto pergi, biasanya akan bertemu kami.

Rise: (Kaget, tercengang) Ka-Kau.. Membolehkan aku berteman dengan kalian?

Aku: Ya.

Rise: (Tersenyum lebar) Terima kasih, Senpai! Kau yang terbaik!

Aku: Tapi berjanjilah satu hal.

Rise: (Mengangguk)

Aku: Jangan pernah melukai salah satu temanku, dengan sengaja.

Rise: TENTU, SENPAI! (Kegirangan)

Aku: (Kaget) Ya. Mari kita kembali ke tempat teman-teman.

Aku dan Rise kembali. Suasananya tetap ramai, saat aku datang aku memberi pengumuman, "Nampaknya, anggota kita akan bertambah satu lagi. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan macam-macam." Ucapku dengan mengikuti gaya kepala sekolah kami kalau sedang berpidato. Mereka tertawa. Rise duduk di samping Teddie. Dan kami kembali mengobrol.

Teman-temanku tertawa-tawa. Rise seakan sudah menjadi teman kami sejak dulu. Saat mereka semua sedang sibuk, aku menatap Yukiko. Yukiko membalas tatapanku. Aku menggenggam tanganya, "Tenang saja." Kataku. Yukiko tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia membalas genggamanku.

Tidak terasa, sudah jam setengah sembilan. Bungkus makanan habis berserakan. Sudah waktunya kembali ke kumpulan anak-anak lain agar tidak di curigai. Kanji dan Teddie mematikan api unggunnya. Saat kami kembali, keberuntungan lain menimpa kami. Tidak ada yang lihat. Kami langsung bergerombol dengan anak-anak lain. Tapi, aku menarik Yukiko menjauh. Menariknya ke tendaku.

Yukiko tersenyum, "Mau ke mana?" Dia bertanya. "Ke mars. Melihat alien hijau." Ucapku asal-asalan. Yukiko tertawa. Kami masuk tendaku. Aku menyuruh Yukiko duduk. Aku mengambil sesuatu dari tasku, setelah dapat aku mendekati Yukiko. Aku memasangkan sepasang jepit rambut indah di rambut Yukiko. Yukiko terkejut, "I-ini untukku?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku mengulurkan tangan pada Yukiko, di sambut.

Aku membantunya berdiri, "Cocok untukmu." Kataku sambil melihat wajahnya. Yukiko merona. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya. Tangan kami masih bersatu, tak tahunya, sebuah hologram pelangi muncul menyinari tenda gelap ini. Aku dan Yukiko sama-sama terkejut. Sinarnya dari cincin kami. Cincin kami menempel. Ohhh, pelangi itu menjelaskan apa guna planet hitam di dalam cincin kami. Pelangi.

"Aku baru tahu." Ucapku tanpa melepas pandangan dari hologram itu. "Ini indah." Yukiko berkata. Aku mengangguk. Kami sedang berdiri berhadapan, memandang takjub pada pelangi buatan, tangan kami bersatu di udara. Tahu-tahu, aku dan Yukiko mendekatkan bibir kami. Di belakang pelangi hologram, bibir kami bertemu.

Setelah sekiranya berdetik-detik kemudian, kami telah melepaskan diri. Entah ini efek dari cahaya pelangi wajah Yukiko memerah, atau gara-gara ciuman barusan. Mungkin keduanya. Yukiko membuang muka, malu. Aku tersenyum. Kami menurunkan tangan kami. Dan bergandengan tangan keluar.

**Hari ke tiga.**

Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Kami ada acara belajar bersama lagi, sebetulnya sih, ujian. Ujian yang jawabannya ada pada acara belajar di hari ke dua. Namun hanya hingga jam 12. Penutupan. Lalu pulang.

Di bus, anak-anak tidak seaktif saat datang. Kami kecapaian sehabis menguras otak tadi. Di bus ini, kami sudah tidak memedulikan perintah guru untuk menyesuaikan dengan angkatan dan kelas masing-masing, kami bercampur aduk. Sebagian besar dari kami pada tidur, sisanya sedang mencoba tidur.

Kursinya berempat-empat. Urutannya dari jendela: Chie, Yukiko, Aku dan Yosuke. Yosuke sedang mendengarkan lagu dan hampir tidur, kalau Chie sudah tidur pulas. Seperti biasa, Yukiko menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Dan aku, aku menyenderkan kepalaku di kepala Yukiko. Juga mencoba tidur...


	30. Chapter 30

Author: Hallo! Ini saya lagi! Huuuff, maaf banget untuk update-an cerita saya yang makin hari makin lama saja, maap.

Soalnya, saya sedang dalam perang dunia. Merebutkan laptop n' modem.

Well, sekarang ini, saya mengetik di laptop Ayah. Trus mesti di cut ke flash disk supaya kagak di baca, trus buka internet di laptop kakak saya, kemudian barulah meng-update. Lama ya? Maap.

Oya, seandainya ada yang berfikiran skill mengetik saya menurun, wajar saja.

Sebetulnya bukan menurun, tapi saya tidak dalam waktu yang tepat.

Saya mengetik ada beberapa persyaratan:

# Mood lagi pas.

# Punya ide bagus.

# Privasi mengetik.

Yang paling penting itu di nomor 3. Privasi. Saya sangat sangat sangat butuh privasi waktu mengetik. Tapi dengan 4 anggota keluarga yang lain berjalan-jalan di sekitar saya, ya saya jadi grogi nulis. Alhasil, jadinya tidak tertalu menjiwai (?).

Nah, di chapter ini, saya memasukkan Gekkoukan High. Emmm, saya sebetulnya juga kepikiran mau masukin Minato dari P3 sebagai adik Souji yang emang di pisahkan oleh Ibunya, tapi.. Saya tidak tahu banyak tentang P3, takut di kira sotoy, jadi tak saya masukkan. Heheheee…

Saya hanya memasukkan aura P3 di sini saja, jadi tak usah mengganti jadi crossover kan?

Alasan sebetulnya: Saya malas mengganti. *tabokin*

Yah, itu saja yang mau saya omongin. Bacot ya..?

Aahahahahaaa, maap lah.. Lebaran nih…

OK, met baca! Hope you'll forgive my bawdy. (Lha? Soalnya saya membuat cerita yang tidak-tidak, yakan?)

* * *

Tidak selalu hal special yang terjadi padaku. Banyak hal-hal lain di hari-hari biasa. Namun, aku cukup malas untuk mengetiknya. Salah Author sih… *di lempar penggorengan*

Sebentar lagi ada turnamen basket antar kota. Kebetulan, SMA di Inaba hanya ada satu. SMA Yasogami. Jadi, kami harus berlatih habis-habisan. Sedengarku, setiap tahunnya, pemenangnya adalah SMA Gekkoukan. Mana kutahu seperti apa SMA itu. Yang jelas, kami selalu di bantai mereka.

Aku ikut membantu Kou untuk menggeret anak-anak pemalas (baca chapter awal). Sudah tidak ada Senpai yang ikut les ini, dan juga ini adalah pertandingan terakhir anak kelas 3. Kalau kami bisa mendapat peringkat 2 besar, kami masih boleh ikut turnamen wilayah. Kalau kalah, tamatlah permainan basketku dan Kou.

Kalau Kou, dia hanya menarik mereka ke gym. Kalau aku, berbicara pada mereka, baru menarik mereka. Tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa kali ini, kami akan menang. Mereka Tanya "Kenapa kau yakin?" Aku menjawab "Ikutlah ke gym dan akan kutunjukkan." Jawabku singkat. Mereka pada tertarik dan ikut.

Begitu di gym, aku meminta tanding satu lawan satu dengan Kou. Kou memang bingung, aku hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aku menyuruh anak-anak pemalas duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menonton. Rupanya, para junior juga menyingkir dari lapangan untuk menyaksikan aku dan Kou. Kou mulai mengerti. Ini adalah pertunjukan bakat. Agar mereka tidak putus asa lagi.

Pertama, aku yang memegang bola. Kou ada di tengah lapangan, menungguku. Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Kou mulai bersiap. Dribble-an-ku makin cepat setiap langkahku. Saat kami berhadapan, kami mulai. Aku bergerak cepat mengecoh ke kanannya, dan melewatinya dari kiri. Berhasil. Tapi Kou dengan lincah menghadangku kembali semeter kemudian.

Kali ini, Kou mencoba merebut bola. Aku mempertahankannya dengan pola rumit. Saat Kou terkecoh gerakan tanganku, aku melesat maju. Menuju ring. Saat aku loncat mau melakukan gaya dunk, Kou loncat mem-block. Tapi aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku menurunkan sedikit badanku, lalu melempar bola menatap ring, memantul. Aku loncat sekali lagi, mengambilnya, dan men-dunk.

Anak-anak terpesona. Lalu mereka bertepuk tangan.

Rencanaku berhasil. 5 anak pemalas dari kelas 3-1, 3-2, dan 3-3, mulai kembali bersemangat latihan. Aku dan Kou ber-tos. "Yeah! Pintar, Souji." Ucap Kou padaku. Aku tersenyum. Dan kami kembali berlatih habis-habisan.

Setiap ada les basket, gantian, Yukiko yang menungguku. Dia selalu ada di lantai 2 gym, menonton kami atau belajar. Dan kalau ada Yukiko, junior kami berlatih seperti orang mabok. Separuh bengong menatap Yukiko, dan separuh melempar bola asal-asalan. Huuuff, kalau kalian melihat tampang cengo mereka, pasti kalian ingin tertawa dan menonjoknya dalam satu waktu.

"Hei hei hei! Putri manis di sana sudah ada yang punya! Jangan bengong, kembali latihan." Kou separuh meneriaki para junior. "Souji Senpai, bagaimana kau bisa menaklukan hati Yukiko Senpai?" Tanya salah satu junior kami. Yukiko sedang sibuk belajar di atas, tidak mendengar. Para junior mendekatiku yang sedang berlatih meng-shoot dengan penuh keringat.

Mereka menatapku berminat, "Emmm.. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Cukup bicara dari hati. Dan tanpa malu." Ucapku sambil tetap berlatih. "Hanya itu?" Mereka meneriakiku tak percaya. Aku berhenti berlatih sebentar, "TIdak juga sih. Ada semaca… 'rahasia'." Ucapku misterius. Mereka malah makin penasaran dan mengerubungiku. Untungnya, Kou menarik mereka satu-satu menjauhiku. Dan memeberi hukuman lari 3 putaran pada mereka karena kebanyakan ngobrol.

Aku tersenyum melihat teman-teman lesku itu. Kami sudah seperti keluarga. Lalu aku memandang Yukiko yang tengah membaca buku pelajaran. Yukiko tampak sadar sedang di pandangi, dia menurunkan bukunya, balas menatapku. Aku tersenyum, Yukiko tersenyum dan melambai kecil. Aku membalasnya.

Saat pulang, junior harus membersihkan lantai gym. Itu peraturan yang telah turun temurun sejak zaman adzali (Lebay). Kalau para senior, mereka mandi. Aku pernah di bisiki salah satu junior yang dekat denganku, "Pssst. Senpai. Kalau kau sedang mandi, teman-temanku suka menggoda Yukiko Senpai, lho!" Katanya. Aku hanya tertawa, "Apakah Yukiko membalas atau hanya memutar bola mata?" Tanyaku. Dia tersenyum, "Memutar bola mata. Sangat tidak tertarik pada mereka." Katanya sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Yukiko dan Souji sama-sama setia. Itu sudah hukum alam." Kou nimbrung. Kami bertiga tertawa. Sehabis mandi, aku naik ke lantai 2 menemui Yukiko. "Maaf lama." Ucapku sambil menggosok rambut basahku dengan handuk kecil. Yukiko hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk. Dia menutup buku. "Mau langsung pulang?" Yukiko bertanya.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabku. Yukiko berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku, "Main sebentar yuk!" Ucapnya sambil menarikku turun. Di bawah, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Aku mandi kelamaan, temanku sudah pada pulang. Kalau para junior yang tadi bersih-bersih mandi di rumah, mereka juga sudah pulang. Yukiko mengambil bola.

Dan melemparnya ke ring, masuk. "Keren. Kau bisa main?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Aku senang pacarku bisa melakukan hal yang sangat aku senangi. "Aku pernah belajar sedikit. Agar nilai olahragaku tidak buruk." Yukiko menjawab sambil berjalan mengambil bola. "Di mana kau belajar basket?" Aku kembali tanya.

"Hmmm, teman ayahku. Dia suka membawaku ke gym-nya dan berlatih. Hanya setahun kok." Jawab Yukiko. Dia melempar bola lagi. Aku memperhatikannya dari belakang. Manis lho pacarku ini. Apa lagi sekarang. Aku melamun. "Souji. Mari bertanding!" Suara bersemangat Yukiko mengagetkanku. "E-eh? Tanding apa?" Tanyaku.

"Yang mendapat three point duluan, menang." Kata Yukiko.

Explanation: Three point bisa di dapat kalau kalian meng-shoot bola dalam jarak jauh. Batas minimalnya, adalah garis putih di sekitar ring. Tapi, ini agak sulit dilakukan. Karena membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup besar, ketepatan menembak, dan mengatasi tekanan lawan. Butuh latihan lho!

Aku menyetujuinya. Menaruh handuk di kantung celana, dan bersiap di tengah lapangan. Yukiko mulai berjalan. Kami tersenyum. Yukiko berlari. Begitu mendekat, aku nyaris bisa merebut bolanya, tapi Yukiko melakukan musllihat. Aku terkecoh. Dia berhasil maju. Tapi aku tidak kalah begitu saja. Aku menghadangnya beberapa senti dari tempat tadi. Cukup seru.

Kami tersenyum. Yukiko mau mengecohku lagi, tapi aku belajar dari kesalahan. Sekarang, dengan cukup usaha, aku bisa merebutnya. Aku berlari ke ring satunya. Yukiko mengejar sambil tertawa. Permainan kami cukup lembut, tidak brutal, bahkan tidak terlalu bisa di sebut sedang bertanding. Gerakan kami santai.

Gantian Yukiko menghadangku. Aku mendribble cepat. Dan berhasil melewatinya. Saat aku mau meng-shoot, Yukiko menepuk bolanya, membuat si bola melayang jauh ke ring satunya. Aku dan Yukiko berlomba lari agar mendapatnya. Saat Yukiko di depanku, aku memeluknya agar dia berhenti, Yukiko tertawa, "Curang." Katanya. Aku tersenyum dan berlari di depan Yukiko. Tapi Yukiko tidak hanya diam.

Yukiko menarik bajuku. Aku memutar tubuhku tapi lalu tersandung, mengakibatkan Yukiko ikut terjatuh di atasku. Kami tertawa-tawa. "Siapa yang menang?" Tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Yukiko yang tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, "Seri, bodoh." Ucapnya. Lalu Yukiko mencium pipiku. Aku tersenyum. Yukiko ikut tersenyum malu-malu.

Aku menaruh sebelah tangan di lehernya dan menarik Yukiko medekat. Mencium lehernya. Aku mendengar tarikan nafas tercekat. Wajahnya terbakar merona. Aku tersenyum dan mencoba bangun. Yukiko ikut bangun. Barulah kami pulang sambil gandengan tangan.

Winter, will be here soon..


	31. Chapter 31

Setelah perjuangan tiada henti pada ekskul basket itu, hari turnamen ada di hadapan kami.

Aku dan Kou masuk tim utama, tentu saja. Seragam basket kami hitam-putih. Pertandingan pertama kami, mulai pukul 14.00 sampai 16.00. Jadi sehabis jam istirahat, seluruh anggota tim basket membolos untuk bertanding. Yosuke dan seluruh teman-temanku yang lain plus S.S. fans club, akan datang menonton begitu sekolah usai. Mereka berjanji padaku.

Saat jam istirahat ke dua, Yukiko mengajakku berbicara sebentar di pojokkan kelas kami yang sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal aku dan Yukiko, anak lain sudah jajan duluan. Yukiko memberiku gelang berwarna hitam. "Mungkin harganya tidak seberapa. Ku harap kau suka." Kata Yukiko. Gelangnya bagus kok. Ada motif ombak dan bintang terukir dengan warna perak-emas. Aku suka.

"Ini keren. Makasih." Ucapku sungguh-sungguh pada Yukiko. Aku tersenyum terharu. Yukiko ikut tersenyum. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Yukiko mencium bibirku sekali. Dia merona, "Good luck." Kata Yukiko. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya singkat. "Ya." Balasku.

Setelah itu, aku melambai dan berlari menuju kantin untuk beli air putih botol sambil membawa tasku. Karena saat bel berbunyi, aku harus sudah ada di gerbang sekolah.

Dan kami berangkat.

Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan segala detail tentang pertandingan. Singkatnya saja ya.

Untuk pertandingan pertama, score kami 40 di atas lawan. Begitu pula pertandingan ke dua. Kami jauh lebih tangguh dari mereka. Untuk pertandingan ke tiga, score kami 83-72. Kemenangan lain. Nah, di pertandingan ke empat, sudah masuk tim sepuluh besar. Kalau kami menang, 5 tim akan tereleminasi. Well, dengan menggunakan seluruh tekad, kami mendapat 80-70.

Kami berpesta kecil hari itu. Kami ke restoran Aiya dan memonopoli makanan di sana. Asyik lho, kami di traktir pelatih kami. Dia terharu akan usaha kami yang sudah sejauh ini. Kalau tahun-tahun lalu, Yasogami high tidak pernah maju dari 10 besar. Kali ini, kami masuk 5 besar.

Keadaan sudah mulai agak panas. Keadaan jauh lebih ketat. Kami habis-habisan melawan SMA yang dulunya juara 3 terus. Score-nya? 74-70. Kami menang dengan cukup sulit. Tapi saat game berakhir dan tim kami menang, kami tak tahan untuk tidak loncat-loncat dan ber-tos satu sama lain. Si pelatih menangis senang.

Lawan selanjutnya, sedikit lebih mudah dengan yang kemarin. Kami beda 7 score. Dan kami maju ke babak semifinal. Tebaklah siapa lawan pertama kami!

Gekkoukan High!

Penuh perjuangan. Keringat membasuh tubuh kami. Air minum telah berbotol-botol kami teguk. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kami tetap berdiri tegak dan membalas perlawanan tim musuh. Score kami berbeda sangat tipis. Sedikit demi sedikit, kami mulai sesak, kecapaian. Suporter bersorak atas pertandingan seru kami.

Karena itu hari Minggu. Banyak orang yang menonton. Seluruh anak-anak yang sepertinya wajahnya kukenal menyoraki nama anggota tim basket satu persatu dan nama sekolah kami. Mereka membawa spanduk yang membanggakan nama sekolah kami. Mereka sangat berisik. Apalagi fansku. Mereka mengelu-elukan namaku, membawa pom-pom, dan berjoget-joget segala. Banyak om-om yang ngiler melihat rok pendek mereka tersibak.

Aku melihat kawan-kawan sejatiku. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, Naoto, dan Rise. Mereka duduk berderet di tengah-tengah anak sekolah kami lainnya. Pendukung sekolah kami ada di bagian barat. Mereka bertujuh tersenyum dan melambai padaku. Rasanya, melihat mereka di sini, sekarang, tersenyum padaku. Membuatku tetap bisa berdiri tegak dan terus berusaha.

Seakan.. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan.

Semangatku kembali berkobar mengingat para sahabatku itu.

Aku menarik nafas panjang.

Aku mendekati Kou. Kou kecapaian hingga menunduk. Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Dia menjabatnya. Aku menariknya berdiri tegak dengan kasar. "Jangan memalukan, ketua! Kau pemimpin kami. Kalau kau saja tunduk, bagaimana dengan kami?" Kataku tajam. Kou masih ngos-ngosan. "Aku capai." Katanya. Aku menggosok-gosok rambutnya keras.

Ini masih waktu jeda sebelum babak ke dua. Score kami 40-43. Beda tipis, tapi kami masih kalah. Anggota lainnya sudah duduk atau tiduran di pinggir lapangan, minum air dengan rakus. Aku juga capai, tapi aku tidak mau menyerah.

"Memang! Tapi.. Aku tidak menundukkan wajah! Tetaplah tegak, Kou!" Ucapku sambil menarik kerahnya. Kou jadi mulai marah, "Oke oke! Lepaskan!" Ucapnya sambil menampar tanganku. "Kuingatkan, jabatanmu akan segera berakhir. Jadi, kau mau menorehkan aib kekalahanmu pada cacatan terakhirmu? Hah, sudah kuduga." Ucapku kurang ajar.

Kou mengepalkan tangannya. "Seharusnya, kau memberi jabatamu padaku sejak dulu." Kataku dengan sok. Kou sudah tak tahan. Dia menonjokku. Tepat di hidung. Seluruh mata menoleh pada kami. Aku berdarah, tapi tetap tegak. Hening..

"DIAMLAH!" Bentak Kou. Anak-anak yang duduk di bangku cadangan mendekati kami sambil membawa tissue dan menahan Kou yang mau menonjokku lagi. "Kau kira kau SIAPA?" Tanyanya penuh dengan emosi. Aku tidak membuang muka, aku tetap berdiri songong di depannya. Ada anak yang memberiku tissue untuk menyeka darah. Wasit mendekat. Aku juga tidak tahan.

Aku tertawa senang. Kou menatapku seakan aku sudah gila. Semua orang juga menatapku bingung. "Kau sudah tidak ngos-ngosan lagi, huh?" Kataku sambil masih tertawa. Kou butuh beberapa detik sebelum sadar. "Kau mengerjaiku, EH?" Tanyanya setengah murka. Dia melepaskan diri dari anak-anak lain dan mendorong kepalaku agak kasar.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mundur menghindar. "Haahaahhaa! Iya iya, haha. Maaf." Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Kou terus berjalan mendekatiku dengan tatapan marah dan senang. "Hei, ada apa ini?" Wasit berkumis tebal menanyai kami. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami sedang bercanda." Kataku masih tersenyum.

Semua orang mendesah lega mendengar itu. Tapi Kou masih dendam padaku. Dia menarik kerahku, "Jangan macam-macam." Ucapnya kesal. Aku tersenyum, "Habis, aku ingin menghilangkan capai-mu." Kataku. Kou mendesah, "Pakai cara yang bagusan dong!" Dia melepas kerahku. Aku tertawa kecil, kami berjalan mengambil minum, "Akukan tidak terfikir cara lain." Aku alasan.

Kami sibuk minum dan berdebat.

Tak terasa, babak kedua mulai. Kami lebih bersemangat. Sejak memasuki tempat ini, aku terus memakai gelang Yukiko. Tiba-tiba aku teringat. Yukiko juga memakai jepit rambutku. Aku menoleh pada Yukiko. Lalu mengepalkan tangan kananku yang memakai gelangnya dan mengangkatnya. Teman-teman kami bingung, tapi Yukiko tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku bersorak dan kembali ke teman timku.

Kou bingung mengapa aku bersorak, aku hanya tersenyum.

Kami kembali bertanding.

Baju kami tambah basah oleh keringat. Lebih banyak usaha untuk bernafas normal. Kami berlari ke sana ke mari. Mengejar ketinggalan. Membuat sejarah baru untuk sekolah kami. Kami tidak menyerah barang semenitpun. Terus tersenyum dan menyemangati satu sama lain. Tidak berhenti maju. Dan berusaha.

Banyak penonton yang gemetaran melihat pertandingan ini. Untuk memasukkan satu point saja, mungkin membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 2 menit. Persaingan yang sangat ketat. Hingga kita tiba di akhir…

Kami semua menatap papan score saat bunyi peluit tanda game over berbunyi..

Yasogami High… 67

Dan..

Gekkoukan High.. 68

Aku jatuh pada lututku. Sorakan kemenangan di berikan pada SMA Gekkoukan. Kami kalah. Keringatku jatuh satu per satu. Aku tetap tidak menundukkan wajah. Aku menatap lurus. Dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Kou mendekatiku. "Setidaknya, kita sudah berusaha." Hiburnya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku masih terus berusaha bernafas normal. Kou menarikku berdiri. Masih ada penutupan 2 menit.

Kami berjalan ke tengah lapangan untuk bersalaman. Anak-anak Gekkoukan mengakui kehebatan kami. Mereka memuji usaha kami. Lalu para penonton bertepuk tangan.

Aku pulang bersama teman-temanku. Yang bertujuh itu.

Mereka menghiburku dengan banyak canda. Aku tahu, egois untuk terus bersedih dan mendapat simpati orang lain. Aku tersenyum. Merelakan kekalahan itu.

Kekalahan kami kali ini…

Harus jadi kekalahan terakhir.

Aku mengucapkan janjiku demi pertandingan terakhir kami. Setelah mengucap janji dalam hati itu, hatiku lebih ringan. Aku bisa meneruskan hari-hariku.

Dan pertandingan terakhirku datang. Kami belajar dari rasa pahit kekalahan kemarin. Kali ini, semangat baru berkobar. Tidak ada barang satu orangpun yang mengeluh. Semuanya menepuk bahu satu sama lain jika ada yang menunduk. Kami bersatu. Menuju kemenangan.

Ya, kami menang. Score kami, 80-78. Beda sedikit.

Tapi kami menang. Dan kami semua menangis, kecuali aku.

Aku tersenyum di peluk 26 anggota tim basket Yasogami. Akulah yang memasukkan score terakhir. Mereka semua bergantian menangis di pelukanku.

Saatnya pulang..

Ke tujuh teman setiaku, selalu ada di pintu keluar saat aku keluar. Mereka tersenyum dan memberiku selamat dengan sangat bahagia. Aku tersenyum lembut, "Kalian tahu. Hal terbaik sepanjang hidupku, adalah kalian." Ucapku sambil menunduk. "Terima kasih." Kataku melanjutkan.

Mereka bertujuh tersenyum, "Tentu saja!" Jawab mereka kompak. Yukiko dan Rise menggenggam masing-masing tanganku. Kali ini, aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku membalas mereka berdua. Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah anehku hari ini.

Aku merasa...

Sangat bahagia memiliki mereka…


	32. Chapter 32: Winter

Sebelum mulai, Author mau ngomong!

Hello! Kali ini saya mau bikin... emmm, semacam games mungkin?

Well, begitulah! Jawabannya tulis di review ya!

OK, here we go:

**#Saat anda-anda membaca fic saya ini, menurut anda, bagaimana sosok saya?**

#Saya itu cewek pastinya!

#Sebutkan umur dan tampilan saya di imajinasi kalian.

Jangan malu-malu!

Oh ya, untuk yang sudah baca profile saya yang dulu, trus melihat umur saya...

Itu bohong! Hyahahahaaaa...

Betul lho! Saya ngak bohong...

Waktu saya menulis umur saya dulu di profile, itu bohongan.

Makanya, kalian tidak ada yang tau umur saya bukan?

Apakah saya nenek-nenek? Ibu-ibu? Embak-embak? Anak balita mungkin? (Ngaco bgt)

Tebaklah siapa sayaaaaaaa!

Souji: Bacot lu! Ayo mulai ngetik! Ngobrooooool aja dari tadi..

Author: Ya maap...

Souji: Ya jangan nangis..

Author: Najis bgt lo Sou! Lama-lama gue capek jadi Author elo!

Souji: Sapa yg minta elo jadi Author gue? Masi ada banyak yg lain tau!

Author: Sebutin! SATU AJA!

Souji: Emmmm.. Emmm... Em...

Author: Makanya! Kalo baca fic org2, baca nama Author nya dong! Dasar...

(kok malah berantem?)

*Pembaca melempar sendal karena kelamaan ga mulai-mulai*

Souji n Author: Ok ok, mari mulaiiiii~~~~~!

* * *

Kemarin malam, saat aku dan Nanako sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu, salju pertama muncul. Kami keluar ke halaman belakang. Butiran-butiran salju menghiasi udara malam yang terasa dingin. Baru saja aku menyentuh butiran itu, HP-ku berdering berulang-ulang. Saat ku lihat, 7 SMS masuk.

Bisa di tebak, itu adalah teman-temanku. Mereka pada berkata:

_Yosuke: Bro, udah liat salju? Gara-gara di suruh kerja di Junes, aku gak boleh lihat. Agh..._

_Yukiko: Ada yang berteriak salju turun. Tapi aku sedang agak sibuk melayani mereka. Apakah benar, Souji?_

_Chie: Yihaaa~ SALJU TURUN! Hatchi! Brrrr... Aku lupa pakai baju panjang.._

_Teddie: Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Salju! Wihii~! Mari kita perang bola salju kapan-kapan!_

_Kanji: Cih! Aku sedang makan tahu sumedang di jalan, tahu-tahu, tahuku langsung dingin dan berwarna putih. Ternyata kena SALJU! Menyebalkan._

_Naoto: Senpai, Dojima akan segera pulang. Karena salju, orang-orang di kantor ingin kembali ke rumah masing-masing._

_Rise: Hei~ Senpai. Aku sudah memaksa, eh, meminta nomormu pada Teddie. Kau sudah lihat salju, Senpai? Awww, jangan bilang kau jadi selalu memikirkan Yukiko Senpai.. Kadang, pikirkan aku ya~!_

Aku tersenyum sambil menjawab SMS mereka. Lalu aku memasukkan HP-ku ke saku celana. Nanako sedang asyik berloncat-loncat menangkap salju yang ada di udara. Aku menggendongnya. "Hyahahahaaa! Big bro!" Nanako tertawa gembira. Kami main salju hingga Dojima pulang.

Nanako menyambutnya. Saat Dojima melihat pintu menuju halaman terbuka, keletihan di wajahnya berubah menjadi kesenangan. Dojima menggendong Nanako layaknya pesawat dan mengajakku bermain di luar. Malam itu, kami sekeluarga bermain.

**Di sekolah 2 hari kemudian...**

"Souji Senpaaaaaaaii~~!" Suara Rise terdengar dari pintu kelas 3-1. Sekarang jam istirahat pertama. Tumben-tumbennya ke tiga teman sekelasku berkumpul di kelas. Dan Rise masuk bersama Kanji, Teddie dan Naoto. Kami terkejut melihat mereka datang ke kelas ini. Ke empat adik kelas kami mendekati kami.

Yosuke: Eh? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?

Kanji: Rise bilang, dia punya berita bagus.

Chie: Kau mau meneraktir kami?

Teddie: Gyahahahaaa.. Chie Senpai, apa hanya ada makanan di otakmu?

Yosuke: Ya, pastinya.

Chie: *memukul Yosuke* Kenapa kau yang jawab...?

Rise: Mari kembali ke topik utama.

Kami memperhatikan dia.

Rise: (Tersenyum) Aku memang akan meneraktir kalian semua. Tapi bukan makanan, melainkan...

Kami menunggu, penasaran..

Rise: Vila 3 kamar di gunung untuk 4 hari 3 malaaaaam! (Ucapnya bersemangat)

Yukiko: Ti.. Tiga kamar?

Teddie: Di gunung?

Naoto: 4 hari 3 malam?

Rise: Yup, yup, dan yup! Ayahku punya salah satu vila di sana. Letaknya ada di semacam wilayah per-vila-an. Maksudnya, masih ada banyak vila lain di sekitar sana. Tapi tidak dekat-dekat amat. Tidak bisa di sebut tetangga.

Yosuke: Serius?

Kanji: Kami boleh menginap?

Rise: Yeah, tentu saja! Mumpung sebentar lagi ada libur 3 hari + 2 hari weekend. Bagaimana?

Kami saling bertatapan.

Semuanya: Tentu saja!

**Begitulah rencananya..**

**Liburan akan datang 2 hari lagi. Kami sudah mulai menyiapkan barang..**

**Dan kami berangkat dengan mobil sewaan Rise.**

Di mobil. Supir pribadi Rise menyetir.

Rise: Maaf, mobil kami sedang di bengkel.

Chie: Oh, tak apa. Mobil ini sudah bagus kok.

Yosuke: Hei Rise, apa ada pengurus vila atau semacamnya di sana?

Rise; (Mengangguk) Tentu. Di vila Ayah, ada 2 pembantu, 2 pelayan, dan 2 bodyguard. Kalau untuk wilayah vilanya, setahuku ada kantor pos, kantor polisi, dan supermarket.

Teddie: Wow! Keren..

Naoto: Jadi, kau dari keluarga kaya, bukan?

Rise: Well.. Semacam itulah..

Kanji: Pasti enak. Tidak perlu kerja sambilan.

Rise: Eh? Aku lebih suka kerja sambilan, kok. Aku membantu nenekku mengurus dagangannya.

Yukiko: Dagangan? Apa kerja nenekmu?

Rise: Ia berjualan tofu.

Teddie: Jadi, kau bekerja di sana..?

**Dan kami mengobrol-ngobrol ria...**

**2 setengah jam kemudian, kami baru sampai..**

Betul katanya. Sepanjang jalan, setiap beberapa puluh meter, ada asap mengepul dari salah satu vila yang di huni warga sekitar sini. Letak vila Ayah Rise bagus. Kau tinggal menuju pusat per-vila-an itu. Di mana yang jalurnya hanya mengikuti garis lurus jalan utama. Begitu kami keluar dari mobil dan melihat vila Ayah Rise, kami membeku.

Vila gaya zaman '80 an. Berwarna coklat muda dan tua. Mengkilap seperti di poles. Besar menjulang, 2 lantai. Di tambah sebuah tempat berbentuk kapsul yang ada di puncak vila itu. Sepertinya, ada sebuah tempat di sana. Dengan halaman rumput depan vila yang sudah di penuhi salju putih bersih. Ada patung kurcaci kecil berdiri dekat situ. Kami terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Rise mendorong kami masuk. Dia berkata, barang bawaan kami akan di keluarkan oleh pelayan. Di pintu, kami di sambut 6 orang yang bekerja di vila itu. "Selamat datang tuan dan nona!" Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil tersenyum dan membukakan pintu. Kami mengangguk-angguk dan masuk. Dalamnya... Keterbalikan kulit luar vila ini.

Segalanya berwarna coklat, sofa, kursi, meja, karpet, dan lain-lain. Cat-nya berwarna krem. Dengan lantai marmer coklat muda di seluruh penjuruh vila. Gunakan imajinasi kalian untuk menghidupkan tempat ini!

**Lantai satu**: Di sebelah kiri kami, ada 2 pintu. Yang satu menuju kamar mandi, yang satu lagi menuju dapur. Ada meja makan besar di ujung kami, dekat tangga. Dan di kanan kami, WOW! Ada karpet bulu super tebal. Bantal empuk warna putih bersih. Ada guling kecil yang mendampinginya.

Di hadapan karpet, ada TV super besar, dan teramat tipis. Jelas-jelas keluaran terbaru. Di rak bawah TV, ada DVD player, radio, dan banyak CD. Di samping karpet, bukan dinding, tapi pintu transparan yang bisa membuatmu melihat-lihat keluar. Kemudian, ada sofa coklat muda melingkari karpet. Tidak lupa, pemanas ruangan.

**Kamar mandi lantai 1**: Lantai marmer putih. Dengan seluruh barang putih bersih mengkilat. Ada bathtub dengan shower persegi panjang yang akan menyemprotkan air dingin/panas super dahsyat padamu. Tempat handuk dan baju kotor di sediakan. Aku tidak mau menjelaskan tentang closet, bayangkan saja pokoknya bagus. Dan aku melihat sabun cuci tangan kecil berbentuk bintang dan bulan. Bagus..

**Dapur: **Ada microwafe, tempat bakar barbeque, tempat penggoreng roti otomatis, coffe maker, kulkas buesar dengan isi makanan dan minuman enak-enak, yang sudah jadi dan yang belum jadi, counter untuk masak melingkari dapur, tengah dapur berisi meja kecil entah untuk apa, ada kompor untuk memasak 6 masakan sekaligus, dan sebagainya.

**Meja makan**: Berwarna coklat. Bisa untuk 10 orang. Dengan hiasan gantung dengan bahan kristal di atap lantai satu. Dan lilin aroma enak di tengah-tengahnya.

**Lantai dua: **4 pintu, 1 lorong, 1 tangga kecil untuk naik.

**Pintu satu, dua, dan tiga**: Ada 3 kamar: 3 kasur, 3 kasur, dan 2 kasur. Isi setiap kamar selain kasur dan isinya, ada sofa, karpet, kamar mandi, meja kecil, dan jendela.

**Pintu empat: **Ini seperti... Sauna. Tapi ada tempat untuk melepas atau memakai baju, ada di antara pintu keluar dan pintu masuk sauna. Mungkin tempat itu untuk memakai baju tanpa harus terkena asap sauna. Yang jelas, sepertinya aku tidak mau. Aku tidak pernah suka sauna. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya tidak suka.

**Sehabis lorong: **Ada karpet pajang yang memenuhi sebagian lantai 2 ini. Berbulu, dan banyak bantal. Di sebelahnya, ada pintu besar transparan menuju balkon lantai 2. Di sini mungkin untuk mengemil dan mengobrol. Ada pemanas ruangannya juga. Padahal ini bukan ruangan.

**Naik ke tangga kecil: **Ternyata, ini adalah bagian seperti kapsul yang ada kulihat tadi. Cukup untuk kami berdelapan. Ada 1 kursi panjang dan 2 kursi kecil. Kursi panjang, untuk 4 orang dan kursi kecil untuk 2 orang - 2 orang. Ada pot-pot bunga gantung yang indah. Di sini sangat dingin, karena tidak tertutup. Ini seperti balkon. Yang ada di atap. Keren!

_Ini baru permulaan.._

_Akan ada banyak pertunjukan disini.._

_Romantisme.._

_Friendship.._

_Dan horor.._

_Saya, Si Author, mendapat inspirasi luar biasa.._

_Jangan ke mana-mana..._

_Huahahahaaaa *evil laugh*!_

_What will happen here...?_


	33. Chapter 33

Hwaaaaah! Saya mau meralat ucapan saya dulu nih..

Kan saya pernah bilang, "Chapter terpanjang saya." Dalam beberapa chap sebelumnya.

Sepertinya saya salah, heheheee...

Mari lupakan tentang saya, dan langsung ke cerita! Mulai~

* * *

**Hari pertama, setelah malihat-lihat villa Rise..**

Aku: Jadi... Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?

Yosuke: Hmmmm..

Rise: Bagaimana kalau pembagian kamar?

Chie: Ide bagus!

Kanji: Jadi...

Rise: Seperti yang tadi sudah kalian lihat. Ada 3 kamar. 3-3-2. Maunya bagaimana?

Teddie: Errr, Senpai?

_Kami semua menoleh pada Teddie.._

Teddie: Bisakah kamarnya campuran? Aku takut kalau ada apa-apa..

_Kami kaget. Tapi melihat wajah imut Teddie yang ketakutan, kami akhirnya setuju._

Yukiko: Ohhh, baiklah.

Naoto: Lalu? Bagaimana untuk kamar terakhir? Yang dua orang? Cewek-cowok?

_Kami terkejut, baru sadar akan begitu._

Rise: Ya, betul juga..

_Suara Rise barusan seperti orang yang telah memecahkan saluruh masalah. Kami menengok menatapnya. Rise tersenyum, dan memandangku dan Yukiko bergantian._

Aku dan Yukiko: Eh? (Curiga)

_Mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk._

Kanji: Lalu, bagaimana untuk kamar selanjutnya?

Naoto: Kalau kupikirkan, Kanji bisa menjaga 2 orang. Aku tidak butuh penjagaan, jadi, bagaimana kalau Rise, Kanji, dan Chie Senpai sekamar?

Rise: Aku boleh-boleh saja.

Chie: Kau yakin Nao-chan? Siapa yang akan menjagamu? Yosuke? (Nada meremehkan)

Yosuke: Heh! Jangan remehkan aku!

Chie: Kenapa? Kau kan pantas di remehkan.

Naoto: Sudah sudah. Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri. Akukan bawahan paman Souji Senpai, masa' aku tidak bisa pakai pistol?

_Kami semua kaget._

Teddie: PI-PISTOL?

_Naoto membuka kantong rahasia yang nyaris sama sekali tak terlihat di bagian samping celananya. Ada pistol standard. Yang sudah sering kita di lihat di TV. Kami menahan nafas._

Naoto: Yeah.

Yosuke: Pantas saja kau tak butuh di jaga.

Yukiko: Nao-chan keren.

Kanji: Nah, jadi sudah selesai nih.

Aku: Eh? Bagaimana denganku dan Yukiko? (Protes)

Rise: Senpai, aku percaya kau bisa menjaga Yukiko Senpai. Kalian hanya berdua, lagipula.

Yukiko: Wha-? Aku dan Souji **sekamar?**

Chie: Yukiko. Kumohon, jaga martabatmu sebagai cewek, oke?

Yukiko: CHIE? (Blush)

Naoto: *menggenggam tangan Yukiko* Good luck, Senpai.

Yukiko: NAO-CHAN? (Still blush)

Yosuke: Sou, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau mengambil kesempatan untuk melakukannya di sini! Kita masih 17 tahun! (Menarik kerahku)

Teddie: Kau jangan macam-macam ya, Senpai. (Berbicara padaku)

Aku: HEI! Apa-apaan?

Kanji: Jangan terburu-buru. Santailah, Senpai. (Berbicara padaku juga)

Aku: Kanji!

Rise: Mari beres-beres baraaaaang~!

Mereka mendorongku dan Yukiko masuk dalam kamar kami. Saat kami sudah di dalam, mereka menutup pintu. "He-!" Aku mau berteriak, namun pintu telah tertutup. Aku mendesah. Lalu aku membalikkan badan melihat ruangan ini. Tasku dan Yukiko telah ada di kasur masing-masing. THE HECK? Apa Rise sudah merencanakannya atau ini ketidaksengajaan yang aneh?

Yukiko sudah duduk di kasur. Ia juga mendesah. Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal, agak canggung. "Hhh... Mari beres-beres." Ucapku sambil mulai beres-beres. Yukiko melakukan hal yang sama. Kami saling tidak bicara. Bukannya kenapa-napa, tapi.. Mendegar ucapan mereka tadi.. Jadi kepikiran...

Bermenit-menit kami habiskan untuk memasang seprai kasur, sarung bantal, mengeluarkan sebagian barang, pokoknya beres-beres. Saat aku selesai, Yukiko sedang menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya, memasang seprai kasur. Aku membantunya.

Fuuh, akhirnya selesai semuanya. Kami duduk di sofa, berdua. "Cukup banyak juga yang mesti di bereskan." Kataku sambil menyelonjorkan kaki. "Yeah." Ucap Yukiko sambil mendesah. Aku menatapnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Sedari tadi, Yukiko tampak sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Mmmm.. Aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah ini normal?" Tanya Yukiko padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening, "Apanya?" Aku balas bertanya. Yukiko menatapku. "Kita. Dalam satu kamar. Maksudku... K-kau 17 tahun. Aku 16. Lalu.. Kita... Ehm.. Sekamar." Kata Yukiko dengan pipi merah. Aku tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Ucapku. "A-akan apa?" Yukiko menjawab gugup. Aku masih tersenyum, kemudian mendorong Yukiko tiduran di sofa. Aku ada di atas Yukiko. "Bagaimana jika aku menyerangmu malam ini?" Tanyaku dengan gaya stalker sejati. Yukiko terbakar merona. "Itu tidak mungkin." Yukiko menolak mentah-mentah ucapanku.

Aku mendekati wajahnya dengan perlahan. Cukup dekat hingga aku bisa mendengar desahan nafasnya, juga wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. "Apa kau yakin?" Bisikku pelan. Yukiko menelan ludah, "Y-yeah." Yukiko berkata gugup. Aku lebih mendekatkan tubuhku pada tubuh Yukiko, "Bagaimana jika kau salah?" Kataku sambil bergerak menuju leher Yukiko.

Yukiko kian memerah dan kembali menelan ludah, "Aku... Belum terfikir sampai sana.." Jawabnya perlahan. Lalu aku mengecup lehernya. Di susul dengan desahan tercekat Yukiko. Aku baru saja mau bertanya sesuatu, tiba-tiba..

BRAK!

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Aku segera menjauhi Yukiko dan duduk. Namun, terlambat. Ke enam temanku yang lain membelakkan mata. Apa yang mereka dapatkan begitu masuk kamar ini? Weeeeell... Yukiko sedang tiduran di sofa dengan wajah merah dahsyat dan bibir tergigit, beberapa detik yang lalu aku ada di atas tubuh Yukiko, dan...

Naoto: Kami baru meninggalkan kalian selama tidak lebih dari satu setengah jam, dan ini yang telah kalian lakukan?

Rise: (Menyambung) Dan bagaimana nanti malam...?

Aku dan Yukiko menatap mereka. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Bantah aku dan Yukiko berbarengan, itu malah membuat kami seperti tersangka pembunuhan yang sudah terjepit. Oh, sial.

Yosuke: Hhhh.. Aku lapar, mari diskusikan ini di meja makan.

Chie: Ide bagus, Yosu. (Sebetulnya juga lapar)

Akhirnya kami ke meja makan. Segera saja, kedua pelayan menarikkan kursi untuk para perempuan. Lalu menggelar serbet makan pada masing-masing orang. Kemudian, para chef bergegas keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan tertutup.

Masing-masing di taruh di depan kami, dan segera di bukakan oleh mereka.

Author akan keseleo jika menerangkan betapa lezatnya makanan-makanan itu. Belum lagi hidangan kedua, ketiga, keempat, hingga terakhir. Yang terakhir itu es krim di atas roti panggang. Enak sekali! Roti pangganya di potong mengikuti bentuk piringnya. Es krimnya melingkar rata di roti dengan bentuk menakjubkan.

Bentuk binatang yang imut. Berbeda-beda setiap piring. Lalu ada strawberry dan anggur di pinggirnya. Tidak lupa, di sediakan yogurt cantik pada piring kecil, terpisah dari es krim. Bentuk bunga yang indah. Aku yang melihatnya, jadi tidak terasa sayang kalau di makan. Terlalu bagus untuk di makan.

Well,aku tetap memakannya, tak mau menyia-nyiakan makanan, hehehee.

Kami mendesah bahagia setelah memakannya.

Kanji: Jadi, apa kegiatan selanjutnya?

Yukiko: Ya ampun, kau tidak kenyang..?

Teddie: Aku sangat kenyang. Mari kita biarkan si perut beristirahat sejenak.

Rise: Ide bagus, Ted. Sambil menunggu makanan turun, mari ikut aku.

Chie: Eh, kemana?

Rise: Tempat bagus.

Kami semua bingung, tapi memutuskan untuk mengikuti Rise keluar. Rise berjalan ke samping kiri villa. Saat kami melonggokkan kepala, kami mendapati sebuah ruangan kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dinding kayu yang terpisah dari villa menghadap kami. Bagus, terasa bangunan lama, tapi elegan. Rise membawa kami ke dalam.

Satu bagian ruangan itu, yang jadi depannya, seluruhnya adalah kaca besar. Pintunya juga dari kaca. Jadi, cukup jelas melihat bagian dalamnya, tapi karena salju, pemandangan kami sedikit buram. Ruangan itu cukup untuk 15 orang, walau satu lantai. Ini semacam tempat bersantai.

Ada sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran di pojok kanan. Kami duduk di situ. Ada meja kecil di tengahnya. Rise mendekati sebuah komputer beserta sekumpulan kabel dan alat lain di bagian depan ruangan dan menyalakannya. Ia melakukan sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba ruangan ini full music.

Lagu Lady Gaga mengalun. Whoa! Rock On!

Mari kembali ku jelaskan tempat ini. Lantai tempat ini semuanya kayu. Tapi kayu model bagus, yang tidak bunyi kalau di injak-injak. Ada 4 speaker di setiap dinding pojokan. Lalu ada mesin minuman, mesin makanan ringan, dan banyak selimut. Rise melemparkan masing-masing selimut pada kami.

Yosuke dan Kanji berdiri dan berpindah ke kursi goyang di ujung ruangan ini. Ada 3 kursi goyang, Kanji dan Yosuke menduduki 2 kursi, lalu mereka bergoyang-goyang santai sambil berkata dengan suara parau: Cuuu, cucuuuu.. Kemari cu. Eang minta pijat.

Tawa kami meledak. Chie dan Rise melempari mereka dengan bantal. Ah, aku tak lihat ada bantal sebanyak itu. Yah, tercetuslah perang bantal. Saling melempar, menggebuk, dan tertawa. Segitu serunya hingga Chie terpental keluar. Tawa makin menggelegar. Tapi Chie punya akal, ia mulai menggumpal-gumpalkan salju. EH?

Kami membelak dan segera berlarian keluar. Semuanya meniru Chie. Satu menit kemudian.. "PERANG SALJUUUUUUU!" Kami semua berteriak dan melempar bom pertama. Kami mulai berlarian dan melempari satu sama lain. Tak peduli kena pada siapa, pokoknya maju! Tawa makin menggeras bersama setiap lemparannya.

Bahkan Naoto, yang jarang berekspresi, tertawa-tawa melempari Kanji dan Rise, yang tentunya di sambut dengan gembira oleh mereka. Lama-lama, tak sadar, kami sudah berkelompok. 4-4. Kelompok satu: Yosuke, Yukiko, Rise, dan Teddie. Kelompok dua: Aku, Kanji, Chie, dan Naoto.

Kami buru-buru membuat amunisi. Lalu perang kembali berlanjut. Aku vs Yosuke. Chie vs Yukiko. Rise vs Naoto. Kanji vs Teddie. "BEGIN!" Aba-aba Rise membelah udara. Salju-salju langsung berterbangan. Di susul gelak tawa. Aku berlarian dengan Yosuke. Punggungku basah terkena lemparannya, aku membalas melempar. Kena rabutnya!

Separuh rambut Yosuke putih, "Dingiiiin!" Ia berteriak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku terbahak-bahak dan melemparinya lagi. Yosuke pulih dan balas dendam, ia menyerbuku sambil menyeringai. "Pay back time!" Yosuke berteriak gaduh sambil mengeruk salju, tanpa di gumpal-gumpal, di melemparkannya padaku. Bagian depan jaketku basah kuyup.

Dingin! Aku membalasnya dengan gerakan yang sama. Tapi begitu tembakanku kena Yosuke, aku melihat tubuh Teddie berguling-guling melewatiku dan Yosuke. Kami terbahak-bahak melihat Kanji kepayahan mengejar Teddie yang tengah berguling-guling, tapi cukup bagus sebagai sasaran empuk berguling.

Aku sempat menengok melihat yang lain. Yukiko tertawa-tawa hingga tak mampu melempari Chie dengan salju, tapi Chie juga sedang tertawa-tawa. Rise dan Naoto sedang lempar-lemparan sambil menghindar. Berlarian dan melompat ke sana-ke mari layaknya anak kancil.

Sejak siang hingga sore itu, halaman villa keluarga Kujikawa, di hiasi gelak tawa para remaja.

**Pukul 16.00**

Kami baru masuk ke villa sehabis main perang salju. Tidak terasa, waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Baju kami basah, kami memutuskan untuk segera mandi di kamar masing-masing. Aku mempersilahkan Yukiko mandi duluan, karena Yukiko lebih basah daripada aku. Setelah Yukiko masuk kamar mandi, aku melepas jaketku yang basah.

Aku menaruhnya di gantungan. Kausku tidak basah, hanya jaket dan celanaku saja. Aku menyiapkan peralatan mandi lalu menunggu di sofa. Lima belas menit kemudian Yukiko keluar dan gantian aku mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku juga sudah selesai mandi.

Begitu keluar, aku membereskan peralatan mandiku. Yukiko sedang duduk dan membaca novel di karpet depan sofa. Aku mendekati Yukiko dan duduk di sofa. Menggunakan handukku, dan dengan lembut mengelap rambut panjang Yukiko yang masih lumayan basah. Kami tidak saling berkata-kata hingga aku selesai mengelap rambutnya dan menjemur handukku di luar.

Aku kembali ke sofa, aku duduk di belakang Yukiko, memeluk lehernya, dan menyenderkan kepalaku di kepalanya. "Apa judulnya?" Tanyaku pada Yukiko, maksudku judul buku yang Yukiko baca. "The Hunger Games. Apa kau tahu?" Yukiko bertanya tanpa mengangkat wajah dari buku. "Yeah. Cerita menarik. Dan juga agak sadis." Jawabku.

Yukiko membelak, "Kau tahu?" Akhirnya Yukiko menurunkan buku itu dan menatapku. "Yeah. Aku pernah membacanya. Itu tentang game sadis yang wajib di ikuti oleh negara yang di sebut 'Panem' itu kan? Hunger Games itu di siarkan pada seluruh negri Panem. Games di mana sekumpulan orang yang namanya terpilih saat pengambilan kertas yang berisi nama-nama, di buang ke sebuah pulau asing dan di suruh saling membunuh. Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, ada kisah cinta pada games itu. Katniss dan Peeta. Peeta jatuh cinta pada Katniss, tapi Katniss hanya berpura-pura mencintainya agar mendapat simpati & sponsor dari para penonton. Kemudian Katniss mulai sayang pada Peeta. Tapi lalu, di buku ke dua, Catching Fire, Katniss di butakan 2 cinta. Gale, sahabatnya yang selalu di sisinya sejak kecil dan Peeta, yang menolongnya dari maut hunger games dahulu. Benar?"

* * *

**Author: **Kok saya jadi promosi ya? Well, bukunya cukup keren kok. Di beli juga gpp. Hahahaa...

* * *

Aku menjelaskan panjaaaaaaaaang. Yukiko menatapku tak percaya, "Aku bahkan belum beli yang keduanya. Bagaimana kau tahu, Souji? Kau suka baca novel?" Tanya Yukiko menggebu-gebu. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Novel tidak buruk." Jawabku.

Aku dan Yukiko mengobrol layaknya anak kecil sedang membicarakan tokoh animasi favorit mereka. Bedanya, aku dan Yukiko menggobroli novel-novel. Tahu-tahu, pintu kamar terbuka dan Naoto memanggil kami untuk makan malam.

Si Author gak mau terkena pegel linu akibat terus menulis hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti apa makanan lezat yang tengah di makan Souji dkk. Jadi, lanjut!

Sehabis makan, kami semua nonton DVD. Rise menyetelkan film Anaconda. Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, Teddie, dan Kanji menelan ludah saat CD-nya di masukkan. "Kalian takut?" Tanyaku. Mereka langsung menatapku, "T-tidak kok, Senpai." Jawab Kanji. "Tapi aku merasa kegugupan kalian. Selain Rise dan Yosuke." Kataku menyelidik. "W-well, bukannya cerita ini agak.. Menegangkan?" Ucap Naoto.

"Waaah, aku tak tahu Naoto bisa takut. Ternyata kau benar-benar cewek." Ucap Yosuke takjub, di sambut dengan desahan nafas Naoto. "Jangan takut, Rise di sini!" Ucap Rise seraya mengambil posisi di antara Yukiko dan Chie, di sambut dengan pelukan di kedua tangannya oleh dua cewek itu. "Kanji!" Kata Teddie sambil memeluk Kanji. Aku tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

Film mulai. Aku, Naoto, Yosuke, dan Kanji duduk di sofa berurutan dari kiri. Sedangkan Teddie, Chie, Rise, dan Yukiko duduk di karpet berurutan dari kanan. Setiap ada yang menyeramkan kami menggertakkan gigi, memejamkan mata, menahan nafas, menggigit bibir, atau menelan ludah bersama-sama.

Tegang. Kami susah bernafas. Naoto rupanya memiliki sifat perempuan asli juga. Dia tanpa sengaja menaruh tangannya di atas tanganku dan meremasnya. Aku kaget. Tapi cukup mengerti bahwa ini bukan apa-apa, dia hanya takut. Jadi, aku tersenyum dan membiarkannya.

Film ini berlangsung hingga jam setengah sembilan. Begitu CD itu berhenti berputar, Naoto baru sadar tangannya ada di situ. Ia segera menariknya, "M-maaf, Senpai." Ucap Naoto dengan pipi sedikit merah. Aku mengangguk, "Tak apa." Jawabku. Anak-anak lain masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Sepertinya... Aku akan susah tidur malam ini." Ucap Chie. Yukiko, Rise, Teddie, Naoto, dan Kanji mengangguk.

Seakan terkena kejutan listrik, aku baru teringat sesuatu. "Hei, Rise." Panggilku. Rise menoleh padaku, "Ya, Senpai?" Jawabnya agak takut. "Tenang, aku tidak mau ngapa-ngapain. Tapi, ada motor tidak?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Mereka semua menatapku bingung. "Untuk apa?" Yosuke yang bertanya. "Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar. Odol-ku tertinggal di rumah." Jawabku.

"Eh, mumpung kau mengungkitnya, Senpai. Sampo-ku juga lupa ku bawa." Kanji melanjutkan. Dan di sambung dengan beberapa ucapan lainnya tentang barang-barang yang tertinggal. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita tugaskan 4 orang untuk membeli barang-barang? Yang lainnya menitip saja." Usul Rise. Kami semua mengangguk.

"Ada 2 motor. Selain Souji Senpai, siapa yang bisa naik motor?" Tanya Rise. Yosuke mengangkat tangan. "Oke, kalau begitu, tulis saja pesanannya di sini." Ucap Rise sambil memberi kami kertas kecil dan pulpen dari loker meja. Kami mulai gantian menulis. "Siapa 2 orang lagi yang ikut?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ikut supaya kalian tak tersesat." Kata Rise. Lalu, selain kami bertiga, anak-anak pada berunding. Akhirnya di putuskan, Chie. Supaya 2 cewek 2 cowok. Kamipun segera mengambil jaket dan keluar mengambil motor di garasi, dekat ruang bersantai tadi. Rise meminta untuk di bonceng aku. Yah, sudahlah.

Kami berpisah dengan 4 anak yang tinggal di sini. Motorpun melaju. Butuh 10 menit untuk sampai. 5 menit untuk mengambil barang. Dan 10 menit untuk kembali ke villa. Tubuhku sudah kaku akibat dinginnya udara malam bersalju itu. Selama perjalanan, Rise bersenandung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di badanku. Ya, ampun. Segila itukah Rise suka padaku? Tangan Rise yang memeluk tubuhku terasa geli.

Dari kaca spion, aku melihat Yosuke dan Chie. Walah, mau di motor, di kelas, di jalan, berantem terus mereka. Aku sempat mendengar sedikit, Chie gengsi karena Yosuke menyuruh Chie memeluk tubuhnya. Yosuke tidak menangkap rasa malu Chie, makanya mereka berdebat. Yosuke mengutamakan keselamatan, katanya. Lalu Chie bilang: lebih baik jika aku memegang pundakmu daripada memelukmu! Lalu Yosuke berkata kalau lebih aman memeluknya. Dan bla bla bla... Aku lupa.

Begitu kembali, aku dan yang lain segera menghangatkan diri di ruang tamu, pakai selimut. Yukiko, Naoto, Kanji, dan Teddie sedang nonton film lagi. Tapi kali ini, film-nya komedi. Rise memberikan barang-barang yang sudah kami beli. Dan kami semua menonton.

**10.46.**

Film baru habis, kami mematikannya dan naik menuju lantai 2. Tadi Naoto sempat tanya, di mana para pelayan, chef, dan bodyguard tidur, kalau kalian bertanya-tanya. Ternyata, ada semacam rumah kecil di sebelah kanan villa ini.

Kami segera mengucapkan selamat malam dan masuk kamar masing-masing. Yukiko masuk duluan. Saat aku menutup pintu, aku bertanya, "Di kunci tidak?". Yukiko mengangguk, "Ya." Ucapnya. Segera setelah aku menguncinya, Yukiko tersadar sesuatu. "B-bukannya apa-apa. Aku hanya biasa tidur dengan kamar terkunci." Yukiko berkata padaku.

Aku sedikit terkejut. "Oh." Kataku. Ternyata itu yang dipikirkan Yukiko. Aku mendekati Yukiko yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur, "Tidak tidur?" Tanyaku. Yukiko menunduk, "Kalau bisa, aku mau." Jawabnya. Eh? Aku bingung. Aku duduk di samping Yukiko, mengelus rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" Aku kembali bertanya. Yukiko menatapku agak malu. "Film tadi. Seram." Yukiko mengaku. Aku tersenyum. "Mau kutemani?" Ucapku sambil mencium kening Yukiko. Pipi Yukiko memerah, "T-tidak usah. Kau tidur saja." Tolaknya halus. Aku menatap Yukiko sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu?" Tanyaku dengan nada manis. Pipi Yukiko makin merah, "A-asal kau tidak macam-macam." Jawab Yukiko gugup. Aku tersadar apa maksudnya. Yang tadi itu. Saat selesai beres-beres kamar. Aku menatapnya jahil.

"Masih kepikiran ya? Apa jangan-jangan.. Kau mau..?" Tanyaku dengan nada menjijikkan. Yukiko menelan ludah, "Kan tadi sudah kubilang. Tentu saja tidak!" Ucapnya. Aku memeluk Yukiko. "Tenang saja, sayang. Aku tahu ini bukan waktunya. Masih ada waktu. Tak usah buru-buru." Kataku. Aku bisa merasakan desahan nafas Yukiko di leherku. Itu membuatku, ingin menciumnya.

Aku menarik diri dari pelukan, dan mencium bibir Yukiko.

* * *

**Let's go back to some minute ago.. When Souji and Yukiko go inside they room..**

**In the same country..**

**Same city..**

**Same same place..**

**Same building..**

**Same floor..**

**But, different room..**

Rise mengejutkan ke-5 anak lain, selain Souji dan Yukiko, dengan mengumpulkan mereka di kamar pertama, dan berkata: "Mari mendengarkan apa yang di lakukan 'mereka' dari alat penyadapku!". Mereka terkesiap. "P-penyadap? 'Mereka'? Maksudmu?" Chie bertanya.

Rise mulai menjelaskan: "Tadi, sebelum kalian melihat-lihat villa ini, aku sudah sengaja memasangkan alat penyadap di bawah kasur kamar Souji dan Yukiko Senpai. Dan sekarang, kita bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka lakukan!" Kata Rise bersemangat sambil mengutak atik laptopnya.

"Tapi, apakah ini tak apa? Maksudku, mungkin tidak ada gunanya." Ucap Naoto. "T-tapi.. Aku juga ingin sekali-kali tahu.. Apa yang mereka lakukan." Teddie mengucapkan pendapatnya. Membuat yang lain kaget. Akhirnya, setelah setuju dengan kesepakatan: Kita menguping, tapi berjanji tak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun, kapanpun, di manapun, selain pada yang ada di ruangan ini, sekarang.

Mengupinglah mereka.

Sialnya, mereka menguping tepat pada saat...

Souji: Mau kutemani?

Yukiko: T-tidak usah. Kau tidur saja.

_Yang mendengar di ruangan pertama itu terkejut. Tapi tak berkata apa-apa._

Souji: Bagaimana kalau aku memang ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu? (Nada manis)

Yukiko: A-asal kau tidak macam-macam.

Souji: Masih kepikiran ya? Apa jangan-jangan.. Kau mau..?

_Ke enam anak-anak itu kembali terkejut. Chie bahkan menggigit jempolnya._

Yukiko: Kan tadi sudah kubilang. Tentu tidak!

_Terdengar suara kasur bergoyang sedikit. Para menyadap menahan nafas._

Souji: Tenang saja, sayang. Aku tahu ini bukan waktunya. Masih ada waktu. Tak usah buru-buru.

_Lalu terdengar bunyi... Kecupan. Yang panjang! SOUJI! SADAR! ADA ALAT PENYADAP! GYAAA! (Author berisik sendiri!)_

_Ke-enam anak yang mendengar langsung merah padam. Dan menggigit bibir masing-masing._

_Bunyi itu tak kunjung berhenti._

_Ke enam anak itu berpandangan._

_Wajah mereka sama-sama merona. Dan sama-sama salah tingkah mendengar bunyi tak senonoh yang keluar dari alat penyadap. Oh, sial! Andai Souji sadar!_

_

* * *

_

Aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibir Yukiko. Wajah Yukiko sangat merah, aku tersenyum. "Mau mengobrol?" Tanyaku. Yukiko memandangku, "Boleh. Sini." Ucap Yukiko sambil menarikku ke tengah kasur. Aku senderan di dinding ujung kasur. Lalu melebarkan kaki, aku menarik Yukiko dalam pelukanku.

Ada hening beberapa waktu. Hingga Yukiko memulai percakapan.

Yukiko: Souji..

Aku: Hmmm?

Yukiko: Ceritakan tentang hidupmu.

Aku: Eh...?

Yukiko: Yeah. Kehidupanmu.

Aku: Emmm.. Aku tak tahu dari mana harus mulai..

Yukiko: Mulailah dari keluargamu..

Aku: Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Yukiko: Aku baru terfikir... Kita sudah dekat sejak kelas 2. Bahkan pernah bertemu saat kita kecil.. Tapi.. Aku merasa belum cukup mengenalmu..

Aku: (Tersenyum) Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik.

Yukiko: (Merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku)

Aku: Aku... terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Baik Ibu ataupun Ayah. Ayahku adalah bisnis man. Ia... Bisa dibilang, gila kerja. Setiap menit dalam hidupnya di korbankan untuk uang. Aku sangat jarang melihatnya... Terakhir aku melihatnya... Sudah 3 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, ia ada di Swiss. Bekerja.

Yukiko: (Terus menyimak dalam diam)... Apa kau merindukannya, Souji?

Aku: (Tersenyum bingung dan mendesah) Aku... Tak tahu.

Yukiko: Rupanya, seorang Souji juga bisa speechless...

Aku: Aku manusia, kau ingat..?

Yukiko: (Tersenyum) Bagaimana dengan Ibumu?

Aku: Mhhh... Ibuku... Shop a holic sejati. Ia berkeliling dunia dengan geng-nya. Hanya untuk berbelanja.

Yukiko: (Terkejut) Ha-hanya untuk berbelanja? Bersama geng-nya?

Aku: Yeah. Sudah 3 tahun juga.

Yukiko: Wha-? Sudah 3 tahun?

Aku: (Tertawa) Yeah. Kau benar.

Yukiko: Sekaya apa kau, Souji?

Aku: (Tersenyum) Aku juga tak tahu..

Yukiko: Itukah mengapa kau sanggup membeli ini? (Mengangkat cincin kami)

Aku: Mungkin...

Yukiko: (Terdiam sesaat) Lalu, dengan siapa kau di rumah dulu, Sou-kun?

Aku: Adikku. Dan para pelayan.

Yukiko: Kau punya adik? Dan pelayan? (Membelak)

Aku: (Memeluknya lebih erat) Yeah. Nama adikku, Minato Arisato. Dan, yeah lagi, ada pelayan. Orang tuaku mengkerjakan mereka untuk menjaga kami.

Yukiko: Eh, tunggu.. Minato Arisato? Kenapa nama keluarga kalian...?

Aku: (Menyenderkan kepalaku di dinding. Aku suka nostalgia kalau bercerita tentang keluargaku) Ya. Berbeda.

Yukiko: Apa aku boleh tahu?

Aku: Tentu... Ibuku... Setelah menikahi Ayahku dan melahirkanku... Sempat... Bersama laki-laki lain.. Dan... Yeah, kau tahu... Ibuku... Melahirkan Minato setahun kemudian.

Yukiko: (Terkejut, tapi tak sanggup bicara)

Aku: Ayahku tak marah walau Ibu mendua. Ayahku justru marah karena Ibuku menyembunyikan Minato. Ayah Minato bukan pengecut. Ia tidak melarikan diri saat Ibuku melahirkan Minato. Justru menunggu Ibuku di sisinya, bersama Ayahku.

_... Susah melanjutkan... Tapi... Aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah kumulai.._

Aku: Setelah Minato lahir, Ayahku dan Ayah Minato berbicara. Ibuku berkeringat dingin menunggu bunyi jotosan dan makian. Tapi... Bukan jalan kekerasan yang di ambil Ayahku. Kau mau tahu?

Yukiko: (Mengangguk)

Aku: Ia justru tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Ayah Minato. Sambil berkata: Mari bersama, menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi keluarga ini...

Yukiko: Whoa...

Aku: Yap, pria yang baik, bukan...?

Yukiko: (Masih agak syok) Kalau begitu... Di mana Minato sekarang?

Aku: Well, Ayah kami memang rukun, Ibu kami tidak ambil pusing dengan nama keluarga. Tapi sekolah juga butuh di pertimbangkan. Dengan status adik-kakak dalam nama keluarga berbeda, kami beda sekolah sejak TK. Hingga sekarang. Sekarang, aku di Yasogami, Minato di Gekkoukan.

Yukiko: G-gekkoukan? Bukannya itu sekolah di kota sebelah?

Aku: Ya, di sana ada asrama. Dan juga, Minato tidak dekat dengan Dojima. Minato sedikit susah bersosialisasi. Ia tukang tidur. Hanya senang makan, bernyanyi, dan tidur. Tapi ajaibnya, nilainya selalu mendekati nilaiku.

Yukiko: Apa dia cakep? (Menggodaku)

Aku: (Mengeratkan pelukanku) Kau mau ikut mendua, eh? Tak boleh!

Yukiko: (Tertawa) Kenapa? Kau cemburu?

Aku: (Menempelkan bibirku di teling Yukiko) Ya, aku cemburu.

Yukiko: (Merah padam)

Aku: (Tersenyum dan menjauhkan diri) Apa lagi yang mau kau tahu?

Yukiko: (Berfikir sesaat) Bagaimana wajah keluargamu, Souji?

Aku: (Mengingat-ingat) Ayahku.. Memiliki rambut hitam dan wajah tegas. Dan sejumpit kumis dan menambah kesan bapak-bapak. Ia baik dan menyenangkan, tapi gila kerja.

...

Yukiko: Kau betul-betul tak merindukan mereka?

Aku: ... Entahlah... Tapi, aku masih suka SMS-an dengan Minato.

Yukiko: Oke... Bagaimana dengan Ibumu?

Aku: Ibuku? Rambutnya pirang. Ia memiliki sedikit keturunan inggris. Wajahnya cantik, tentu saja. Hingga mendapat 2 suami yang sama-sama baik.

Yukiko: Eh? K-kalau rambut Ayahmu hitam. Dan rambut Ibumu pirang. Kenapa rambutmu abu-abu, Souji? (Tertawa terbahak-bahak)

Aku: Hahahaaa... Aku baru ngeh. Iya juga ya..

Yukiko: (Menyelesaikan tawanya) Well, lanjutkanlah. Apa kau dekat dengan Ayah Minato?

Aku: Yap. Ia seperti Ayah keduaku. Ia juga sering bekerja, namun selalu menyediakan waktu malamnya untukku dan Minato. Ialah yang paling dekat dengan kami.

Yukiko: Apa pekerjaannya?

Aku: Seorang detektif. Seperti Dojima.

Yukiko: Bagaimana penampilannya?

Aku: Rambutnya juga hitam. Tak punya kumis. Wajahnya asik. Eh? Omong-omong, rambut Minato biru...

Yukiko: (Tertawa) Kenapa rambut kalian berbeda-beda, huh?

Aku: (Ikut tertawa) Jangan tanya aku..

_Beberapa detik setelah kami berhenti tertawa.._

Aku: Walaupun keluargaku tercerai berai, kami saling menyayangi, kau tahu. Jadi, kau tidak harus kasihan padaku. (Kataku setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Yukiko)

Yukiko: ... (Memutar badannya, menghadapku) Kau pernah kesepian, Sou-kun?

Aku: (Merenung sebentar)... Yeah.. Kadang..

Yukiko: (Tersenyum kecil padaku) Aku dan yang lain akan selalu ada untukmu.

Aku: (Membalas senyumnya) Aku tahu.

_Lalu Yukiko memelukku. Aku terkejut._

_Dan membalasnya._

_Beberapa menit kemudian.._

_Yukiko melepaskan pelukannya.._

Yukiko: Kenapa kau sangat baik, dengan menceritakan ini padaku?

Aku: (Tersenyum) You are my everything. Because you're my everything, I'll give you everything.

_Yukiko menatapku sambil berfikir. Beberapa detik kemudian.._

Yukiko: (Tertawa lepas)

Aku: (Mulai curiga, apakah Yukiko baik-baik saja atau sudah mabuk)

Yukiko: B-bukankah.. Hhhaahaaha... It-itu... Bffff... Dari iklan Bebelac? Gyahaahahaaa!

Aku: (Menatap Yukiko tak percaya) Kau tahu? (Kataku dengan nada berlebihan)

_Tawa Yukiko kian mengeras.._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali tenang.._

Aku: Apa rasa penasaranmu sudah terpuaskan?

Yukiko: Hal terakhir, aku ingin bertemu adikmu kapan-kapan.

Aku: Eeeeh? Dia sudah punya pacar, lho! Itu namanya.. Hmmmm... Errrr... Si... Yu... Yuka... Yukari!

Yukiko: Hhhh, dasar bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau jadi paar adikmu? Bukankah kau sudah lebih dari cukup?

_Setelah Yukiko mengucapkannya, aku terkejut. Yukiko juga baru tersadar, ia merona._

Aku: (Tersenyum) Kau sungguh tak dapat memungkiri perasaanmu, huh?

Yukiko: (Makin merona) Emmm... Mungkin..

Aku: (Mengelus rambutnya) Kau sudah mengantuk?

Yukiko: (Menggosok mata) Yup.. Mhhh...

* * *

_Anak-anak di kamar 1 yang tengah menyadap, pada mulet._

_Mereka telah bermain habis-habisan tadi. Jadi, tak heran kalau mereka capai._

_Mereka memutuskan kabel penyadap untuk malam ini dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur._

_

* * *

_

Aku tersenyum melihat Yukiko yang seperti anak umur lima tahun mengantuk. Imut. Aku segera menidurkannya di kasur. Dan menyelimutinya. "Selamat malam, Souji." Ucap Yukiko. Aku mencium keningnya, "Selamat tidur, Yukiko." Ucapku sambil lalu berjalan ke kasurku. Aku juga merebahkan tubuh di kasur, sambil memakai selimut.

Dan seketika, tubuhku melayang ke alam bawah sadar...


	34. Chapter 34: Stupid Moment With Old Man

Okay, kalau membicarakan soal ulang tahun, kami bertujuh -selain Yukiko- tentu juga sudah pernah mengalaminya. Kira-kira, beginilah saat ultah:

Yosuke: Ada kado dari kami bertujuh, kado orang tuanya, dan teman sebangkunya. Waktu Yosu ultah, kami bikin pesta tentu saja. Kami ke Junes Food Court milik keluarganya dan makan besar-besaran di sana. Sekaligus bermain merayakannya.

Chie: Masalah kado, sama saja dengan Yosuke. Tapi, Chie mendapatkan 1 kado special dari orang tanpa nama, sepertinya orang yang naksir Chie. Kami menginap di Amagi Inn lagi. Namun, waktu itu, kami lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Nah, kamarnya juga terpisah. Tidak ada keberuntungan aneh seperti dulu saat aku sekamar dengan Yukiko.

Yukiko: Sekarang kami sedang dalam proses, tahu! Kali ini, sungguh beruntung Rise punya villa dan mengajak kami.

Kanji: Kado hanya dari kami dan Ibu Kanji, mengingat Ayahnya telah tiada. Karena Kanji di anggap preman, anak-anak lain banyak yang takut bakal kenapa-kenapa kalau mengucapkan selamat, makanya suasana sekolah saat Kanji ultah malah tegang, bukannya gembira.

Teddie: Masalah hadiah, siapa sangka, ada beberapa anak yang ternyata tertarik dengan baby-face nya Teddie. Beberapa anak cewek itu memberi Teddie chocolate chips atau kue kering. Teddie dengan lugunya berterima kasih sambil makan tanpa perasaan curiga pada cewek-cewek yang mungkin tertarik padanya itu.

Naoto: Duh, anak-anak cewek berbondong-bondong memberi Naoto hadiah. Seantreo kota juga sudah tahu gender asli Naoto, cewek. Tapi, masih ada beberapa anak yang cukup menganggap Naoto lebih keren dari anak cowok biasanya. Sesuai permintaan Naoto, ia menyuruh kami merayakannya di tempat yang sepi.

Rise: Yups, hampir seluruh anak cowok di angkatan adik kelas kami itu ikut merayakan dan memberi hadiah pada Rise. Rise enak-enak saja berlagak jadi putri dadakan saat ultah, bodohnya, para anak cowok di angkatan mereka mau menjadi pembantu sehari Rise. Sangat heboh.

Sisanya tinggal..

Aku: Aku telah menyiapkan 2 kantong pelastik super besar untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku trauma karena waktu kelas 1 SMP, tidak hanya anak seangkatan yang memberi kado, senpai-senpai-ku juga banyak. Aku tidak bawa plastik sama sekali waktu itu, hingga harus membawanya bergantian selama seminggu. Seharinya aku bawa 12/13 kado, mengingat waktu itu aku sekolah di sekolah bergengsi. Benar saja, saat kakiku baru menyentuh rumput liar di depan gerbang, aku di serbu beberapa anak yang memberi 3 kado. Saat aku membuka rak sepatuku, 6 kado menyusul. Di tangga, 1 kado dari adik kelas yang lewat. Di kelas... Mejaku tertutupi oleh sekitar 30 kado. Anak-anak menatap mejaku seakan itu adalah piala VMA MTV 2011. Aku mendesah dan memasukkannya ke kantong plastik. Tak muat! Aku mesti menaruh di loker khusus tim basket, di mana baju dan sepatu basketku tinggal. Saat aku di bantu Yosuke dan teman-temanku yang lain membawa 30 barang itu menuju gym, tempat lokerku berada, aku mendesah melihat 5 kado lain menunggu. Sialan. Teman-temanku hingga memberi tahuku: "Kau adalah kepopuleran yang paling luar biasa di kota ini sejak aku lahir." Dan mereka mengatakannya seolah semua ini gila. Memang! Waktu itu, aku belum jadian sama Yukiko, jadi tak ada yang special darinya..

Well yeah.. Mari kembali ke masa sekarang...

* * *

**06.48 AM. Rise Villa. Room number 1.**

Aku terbangun dan menatap wajah cantik gadis yang kucintai sedang terlelap dalam jarak 1,2 meter dariku. Aku mengucek-ngucek mata. Lalu, untuk beberapa menit, aku hanya menatap wajah Yukiko dari kasurku. Aku tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Matahari masih malu-malu menatap bumi. Dari jendela, aku hanya bisa melihat sedikit semburat warna matahari. Yeah, ini gara-gara musim dingin. Aku mulai berasumsi bahwa suhu dapat menyebabkan perubahan mood secara luar biasa. Apakah sang matahari ikut terpengaruh jadi malas? Pastinya tidak.

Aku memutar kembali pikiranku tentang semalam..

Aku belum pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang keluargaku. Biasanya, di sekolahku dulu, aku menyuruh teman-teman atau fansku untuk berfantasi akan wajah, penampilan, dan gaya orang tuaku. Dan aku tak pernah menyebutkan apa-apa tentang adikku. Aku tak pernah memberitahu apa-apa pada mereka.

Minato dan Aku... Cukup dekat. Walau kami berbeda sekolah, aku selalu membantunya mengerjakan PR atau sekedar ikut tidur-tiduran di kasurnya. Sedari kecil, aku cenderung lebih suka bergerak dan mempelajari dunia ini. Seperti belajar masak, mencuci, menjahit, atau sekedar membaca buku. Ibu kami, dulu lebih sering di rumah dan mengajariku banyak hal sementara Minato selalu tidur.

Namun, semenjak aku SMP dan Minato kelas 6 SD, bisnis Ayahku dan pekerjaan Ayah Minato melesat naik. Orang tua kami segera menjadi milliuner. Kekayaan yang terlalu berlebihan menimpa keluarga Seta-Arisato. Di situlah, Ibu lebih suka berbelanja bersama teman-temannya. Dan Ayahku terus mengumpulkan uang.

Hanya Ayah Minato yang tersisa, ia sangat baik. Kalau menganggur, ia akan mengajakku dan Minato berjalan-jalan atau bermain, tapi cukup jarang. Aku tidak berkata bahwa kedua orang tuaku kejam, tidak kok. Mereka selalu menelpon setiap hari menanyakan keadaanku dan Minato. Dan beberapa kali, mereka membawa oleh-oleh untuk kami.

Jujur, saat masih kecil, aku dan Minato hanya.. Mencoba bertahan bersama-sama. Kalau salah satu dari kami kangen Ibu atau Ayah, kami pasti akan mengunjungi kamar satu sama lain dan tidur bareng. Hubunganku dan Minato baik. Sangat baik. Dan saat kami sama-sama sudah SMP, kebiasaan tidur bersama sudah harus tidak ada lagi.

Kami mulai berjuang sendiri-sendiri. Tapi kami tak saling cuek. Kami masih mengobrol, makan bersama, mengerjakan PR bersama, dan kadang-kadang jalan-jalan ke taman bermain bersama. Yeah, Minato memang sangat sleepy. Aku pernah mengajaknya nonton bioskop, film baru mulai 15 menit setelah lampu diredupkan, ia sudah tergeletak lemas, dan memejamkan mata.

Namun, ada sedikit masalah kalau aku jalan-jalan bareng Minato. Setiap kami lewat, perempuan-perempuan akan saling menyikut dan berbisik "Yang kiri atau yang kanan? Cakep banget!" Lalu mereka berkasak-kusuk memperdebatkan siapa diantara aku atau Minato yang lebih cakep.

Yeah..

Pikiranku sedang melantur ke sana ke mari...

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan seorang kakek misterius yang kujumpai di taman. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki berusia 70 tahunan. Itu saat aku masih SMP, entah bagaimana, aku tak bisa melupakan ia. Waktu itu, aku sedang duduk-duduk di taman yang sangat jauh dari sekolah. Harinya, hari Kamis pukul 10 pagi. Ya, aku bolos.

Aku termenung, melamun. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu mendatangiku. "Hai, bocah. Apa kau bolos?" Suara hangat kakek-kakek yang terkesan tulus menyadarkanku. Aku tak dapat bohong, aku mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Itu barang bukti. Aku mengangguk lemah. Si kakek duduk di sampingku. "Tidak baik membolos, kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran." Katanya.

Aku tidak memandangnya. "Tidak akan tertinggal kalau aku belajar di rumah." Balasku malas-malasan. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Saat kecil, orang tuaku ikut-ikutan trend masa itu: mengucapkan "Jangan bicara, bermain, atau menerima hadiah apapun dari orang asing." Pada anak mereka masing-masing. Tapi, entah bagaimana, aku tahu kakek ini tidak akan macam-macam.

Aku belum memandang kakek itu sama sekali sejak ia bicara padaku pertama kali tadi. Aku terlalu tak acuh untuk mengenalnya. Kakek itu tertawa kecil namun misterius, "Kau ada masalah apa bocah? Hubunganmu dengan siapakah yang hacur?" Tanyanya padaku. Hatiku mencelos. Bagaimana si kakek tahu...

Wajahku menegang, "Tidak dengan siapa-siapa." Jawabku. Kakek itu kembali tertawa misterius, "Kau tak pandai berbohong. Bicaralah padaku. Toh, kau tak kenal aku." Bujuknya. Aku berpikir sebentar. Mungkin, tak ada salahnya menumpahkan perasaanku pada orang asing. Aku mendesah, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku." Jawabku. Kalian kaget? Penasaran? Bingung? Sabar aja, tunggu adegan dramatis ntar di chap selanjutnya, waktu naskah si Author menyuruhku menjelaskan, oke? "Hmmmm, lalu apa alasan kau membolos?" Tanya si kakek. Aku menunduk. "Dia marah dan terluka. Karena aku tak pernah menyukainya." Kataku perlahan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Si kakek mengangguk paham. "Kau merasa bersalah dan melarikan diri?" Tanyanya. Dengan sedikit malu, aku mengangguk. "Dasar tak berguna, kau bocah begundal!" Makinya padaku. Ekh? Begundal? Makian abad ke berapa tuh? Elah, si kakek... Masa ngatain orang aja kagak becus..

* * *

*TAMPAR SOUJI*

Author: Eh lu, jangan ngata-ngatain orang tua! Pamali lhoooo..

Souji: Eiya, maap Igor!

Author: GOBLOK! *Mengeluarkan usus Souji dari tempatnya* KOK LO KASiH TAU?

Souji: Hoeeks! *Muntah darah* Iy-iya maap...

Author: *Mengembalikan usus Souji* Dasar...

Beberapa pembaca: Eh? Sopo jenenge? Bogor? Sopo iku? (_Alih bahasa: Eh? Siapa namanya? Bogor? Siapa itu?)_

Author: Igor itu seorang kakek tua bangka yang ada di game Persona 4 sebagai... Emmm... Apa ya? Orang yang kerjanya di dunia lain, bukan bumi, bukan di jagat raya ini. Dia... Penting, tapi gak penting. Yaaah, susah dijelaskan, anggap aja dia guru dari dunia lain yang cuma Souji ama Minato (Si adek) yang bisa masuk dunia itu. Guru yang mengajarkan soal hidup. Tapi di sini, dia jadi kakek misterius yang Souji gak tau namanya.

Beberapa pembaca: *Cengo* Ohhhhh... *Ngangguk-ngangguk kayak sapi ompong*

Souji: *Habis oprasi usus* AUTHOR! BALAS DENDAM GUE!

Author: Eh, elaaah! Kok kita melenceng banget dari ceritanya? Mari lanjuuuut! *Kabur dari Souji*

* * *

Aku menunduk, tak pantas untuk marah, karena akulah yang salah. "Jangan pernah _sekalipun kabur _dari masalahmu! Hingga ajal menjemput, jangan pernah putar balik tubuhmu pada arah berlawanan! Hadapi! Dan menanglah!" Tegur si kakek dengan berapi-api padaku. Aku meneguk ludah.

"Mudah berbicara. Bagaimana dengan hal yang mesti kulakukan? Susah." Kataku lesu, masih menunduk. "Bocah, kau sudah menyerah pada takdir? Beritahu alasannya padaku." Suruh si kakek. Aku menurut saja, "Mmmm, aku bingung tentang apa yang mesti kulakukan." Jawabku. Si kakek menatapku pedas.

"Kau memiliki banyak kesalahan, begundal muda." Kata si kakek. Ampuuunn, begundal? Di mana Author dapet kata-kata itu? (_Jawaban Author: Ada di 3 Idiot. Filmnya kocak! Makanya saya masukin.) _Aku hanya menunduk. "Pertama, kau pengecut. Kedua, kau tak mau mengubah prilaku itu. Ketiga, mentalmu dangkal. Dan yang terakhir, kau membuang-buang waktu."

Si kakek mulai menjelaskan, "Pertama, sudah jelas. Kedua dan ketiga juga. Dan keempat, kau membuang-buang waktu dengan tidak berusaha mengubah apapun. Hidup, memang unik, bocah. Memang, Yang Maha Esa telah menentukan takdir untuk kita jalani. Tapi apa kau berani jamin bahwa takdir tak akan berubah? Ingatlah, Yang Maha Esa itu adalah dzat paling mulia dan super. Jika kau, setidaknya berusaha melakukan sesuatu menurut keyakinanmu, Ia pasti mempertimbangkan nasibmu selanjutnya. Kejarlah hal baik menurut keyakinanmu, tapi jangan terobsesi. Segalanya tergantung padamu. Impian, harta, cita-cita, kejarlah seakan menangkap kunang-kunang! Jangan berhenti di jalan, lanjutkan hidup. Mengerti, bocah?" Akhirnya si kakek selesai berbicara.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa lebih baik. Aku menatap kejauhan untuk beberapa detik. "Woy! Jawab, begundal!" Sergah si kakek. Ugh, si kakek menghancurkan saat dramatis. Aku mengangguk dan menatap si kakek untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Lari layaknya anak cewek liat hantu*

Author: *Menangkap Souji dan melemparnya kembali ke momen tadi* Ikuti naskah, Souji!

* * *

Aku kembali ke saat sebelum berteriak. Aku tengah menatap wajah kakek umur 70 tahunan yang sudah... Tahulah... Dengan hidung super yang dapat menusuk wajahmu dalam jarak satu meter. Hidungnya yang _mbaghir (Alih bahasa: besar), _cukup untuk memasukkan satu hot dog ukuran jumbo di setiap lubangnya. Ah, mataku menangkap siluet bundar besar...

Ternyata...

Oh, ternyata...

Itu kutil..

Ada di ujung hidung macho _(Alih bahasa: maju dan ada chocolate chip-nya) _miliknya..

Matanya berkilat-kilat menatapku. Matanya sangat besar. Aku kagum, pada kenyataan bahwa mata sebesar itu muat di wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah cukup penuh dengan hidungnya saja. Di tambah mata sapi itu, dan alis super tebal, aku makin kagum pada pengaturan wajahnya. Kakek ini pakai jas biru tua, sama dengan celananya.

Ia membawa tongkat bantu jalan. Rambut putihnya mencuat amburadul. Kalau malihatnya, orang-orang pasti berpikir bahwa dia seorang jompo kaya yang terlalu malas mengurusi penampilan. Karena jasnya bukan jas biasa. Itu jas bermerek. OK, kek! Manthab!

Inilah wujud kakek yang senang memanggilku 'bocah begundal'. Entah apapun artinya begundal itu. "Kakek... Siapa?" Tanyaku lugu. Si kakek melengos, "Kamu... Amnesia?" Tanya si kakek sambil sangat syok. "Eh?" Tanyaku bingung. "Ini saya! Kakek yang barusan ngomong sama kamu! Kakek yang udah kumur-kumur menjelaskan hal-hal tadi. KAU TAK INGAT, BEGUNDAL?" Tanya si kakek.

Aku monyong 7 centi, "Yaelah! Itu bukan maksud saya! Nama situ sapah?" Tanyaku yang mulai terbakar perasaan konyol. Seketika, kakek itu tenang kembali. EH? NGERJAIN GUE LO, KEK? "Ohhh... Nama kakek?" Si kakek malah balik tanya. Monyonganku makin panjang, "Sekarang Kakek amnesia nama kakek sendiri?" Aku mulai gondok.

Tiba-tiba, si kakek berdiri, aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Si kakek menyunggingkan senyum tulus padaku, "Kakek hanya salah satu dari manusia di alam ini." Ucapnya misterius sambil berjalan pergi.

Aku terbengong-bengong menatap punggungnya. PENGEEEEEEEEEN BANGEEEEET teriak: YAELAH, KEK! KUCING DEPAN RUMAH SAYA JUGA TAHU!

Tapi aku menahannya, karena takut di tampar Author.

Itulah, di mana aku mulai menjadi cowok yang seperti kalian ketahui sejak chapter awal. Souji Seta. Only, Souji Seta. Cowok yang sudah menemukan jalan baru menatap kehidupan. Kehidupan itu... Memang unik.

Hari itu juga, aku menghadapi mantan pacarku. Aku meminta maaf secara gentle. Dia memaafkanku. Dulu, kami masih SMP, belum macam-macam. Kalian penasaran dengan mantanku itu? Tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya! Ciao!


	35. Chapter 35

Author: Bukannya saya kurang ajar, karena tidak membalas review para pembaca setia bagi cerita saya ini. Saya cuma... Bingung mau menanggapinya! Hahahahaa, maap ya. But, I still thank to you all. You guys the best!

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk para Author yang mengajarkan saya hal-hal penting. Seperti apa yang harus saya lakukan dan apa yang tidak seharusnya saya lakukan dalam FF.

Terima kasih, insyaallah akan berharga, mengingat saya masih amatir.

Dan... IT'S ONLY A FEW HOUR BEFORE THE POLL CLOSE! GYAAA! I CAN'T WAIT!

Saya akan mengumpulkan suara dari teman-teman sekolah saya dengan yang ada di ini. Saya tidak akan membocorkan apa yang menang dan apa yang kalah. Pokoknya, tunggu saja dengan jantung berdebar, supaya lebih seru! Hahahaa, yasudah deh, saya kebanyakan bacot, ntar di gaplokin lagi... Yo wiss!

* * *

**07.00 AM. Same day. Same place. Same room..**

Aku tersadar dari bermacam-macam lamunanku. Aku bangun dan bergegas mandi. Setelah 15 menit, badanku sudah segar, bersih, dan rapih. Aku menjemur handuk dan menaruh baju kotor di cucian. Mungkin itu hanya memakan beberapa menit.

Saat aku kembali ke kamar, ranjang Yukiko telah kosong. Aku celingak-celinguk dan mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi. Ohh, udah bangun toh. Aku mengambil kesempatan saat tak ada Yukiko untuk mengambil kadoku yang ada di koper.

Buru-buru kusembunyikan dan aku duduk-duduk di sofa. Menit-menit berlalu, aku mulai bosan. Kunyalakan ipod, lagu Taylor Swift – Mine terdengar dari headphone-ku.

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'_

_Wonderin' why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, can you believe it?_

_As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment I can see it,_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we've got bills to pay_

_We've got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30am_

_You said everything was slippin' right out of our hands_

_I ran out cryin' and you followed me out into the street_

_Brace myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever know_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said_

_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, you'll make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Hold on) do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) We're gonna make it now_

_(Hold on) I can see it_

_(Yeah, yeah) I can see it now_

Hmmm, lagunya tidak jelek.

Kakiku bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama.

Lagu-lagu lain menyusul. Dan tak lama kemudian, Yukiko keluar kamar mandi. Dia terkejut melihatku sedang duduk-duduk, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku tidak ada. "Selamat pagi." Sapaku sambil tersenyum dan mematikan ipod. "Pagi." Balasnya.

Aku mendekati Yukiko yang belum beranjak dari tengah ruangan, sedang mengelap rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Aku menggantikan tugas tangannya, mengeringkan rambut. Yukiko menunduk, "Aku bisa sendiri, kau tahu." Ucapnya malu-malu. Aku tersenyum, "Jawabanku mungkin aneh... Tapi, aku kepingin." Ucapku.

Setelah beberapa detik yang di penuhi keheningan, aku sudah selesai mengeringkannya. Aku menjemurkan handuk Yukiko. Saat aku kembali, Yukiko belum beranjak. Dia hanya menatapku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke belakang Yukiko. Yukiko tidak berputar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, manis." Kataku sambil memakaikan kalung biru di lehernya.

Bisa dibilang, kalung ini pasangan cincin kami. Bukannya aku mau memamerkan kekayaanku atau menyuap perasaan Yukiko dengan barang-barang. Tapi, aku tahu Yukiko sangat menyukai cincin kami. Buktinya, setiap aku bertemu Yukiko, cincin biru itu tak pernah absen di jari manis kirinya. Aku tidak pernah mengungkit cincin itu, karena memang tak pernah ada perubahan.

Pada tengah kalung itu, terdapat batu safir biru asli. Rantainya berwarna perak. Kalung ini simple tapi indah, menurutku. Ukurannya juga pas, tidak besar, dan tidak terlalu mencolok kalau kau pakai ke sekolah. Yukiko terkesiap merasakan dingin batu dan rantai kalung itu.

Setelah aku memakaikannya, Yukiko menatap kalung itu dengan takjub. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Lucu melihatnya terbengong-bengong, padahal, sebelum aku datang ke sini dan menggoda Yukiko, seluruh murid sudah memberi Yukiko julukan: Snow Princess. Cantik, manis, pintar, namun sangat dingin sifatnya.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. "Yey, aku adalah orang pertama yang memberimu ucapan selamat." Kataku girang. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Yukiko baru tersadar, "Souji! Kau gila! Kau memberikan kalung ini untuk... KU?" Yukiko melepas pelukanku dan berdiri menghadapku. Aku terkejut melihat matanya yang berkilat marah.

"Eh? Kau tak suka?" Tanyaku khawatir. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tak suka. Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan _harganya_?" Yukiko memberi penekanan pada kata harga. "Ummm... Tak usah kau pikirkan." Kataku menenangkannya. "Sudah berapa banyak uang yang kau hamburkan untukku, Souji?" Tanya Yukiko.

Suaranya sudah datar lagi. Aku menggeleng, "Aku tak menghitung." Jawabku. Yukiko mendesah, "Mengapa.. Kau terlalu baik, Souji?" Tanya Yukiko sambil menarik satu tanganku dan menggenggamnya di kedua tangannya. Aku tersenyum lemah, "Aku di mabukkan cinta." Godaku. Yukiko terkekeh, "Dasar bodoh... Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil menatap mataku, dengan tulus.

Aku memeluk Yukiko, "Sama-sama." Ucapku. Yep, kami rukun lagi. Setelah setengah jam mengobrol di sofa, aku dan Yukiko memutuskan untuk memesan sarapan. Di sini, kalau kami mau sarapan, kami harus memesannya 50 menit sebelum makanan siap di meja.

Karena masakannya bukan masakan biasa, butuh waktu untuk menyediakannya. Saat aku dan Yukiko melewati kamar teman-teman kami, hanya terdengar satu suara. Suara kamar mandi dari kamar 3. Well, mungkin ada yang sedang mandi. Tapi selain itu, sisanya masih ngorok.

Aku dan Yukiko memesan makanan, lalu memutuskan untuk menonton DVD.

Tepat 50 menit kemudian.

Seakan ada bell yang memberitahu kedatangan makanan, keenam teman-teman yang lain sudah mandi dan turun.

Chie: Emm-hmmm, bagus! Sudah jadi. Aku lapar nih!

Rise: Untung kami buru-buru mandi.

Naoto: Bagaimana kalian tahu makanan sudah siap?

Yosuke: Hidung Chie ternyata lumayan bermanfaat.

Kanji: Yep, terima kasih untuk hidung. Karenanya, kami tak ketinggalan sarapan.

Teddie: Hyahahahahaa! Terimakasih, hidung!

_Secara serempak, mereka menautkan jari masing-masing dan membungkuk pada Chie._

Chie: E-eh? Kok kalian berterima kasih pada hidungku? Padaku dong!

_Lalu kami semua tertawa dan lupa, kue ulang tahun, ucapan selamat, dan kado-kado di tunjukkan pada Yukiko. Ada white cake enak sebagai kue ultah._

Sehabis itu, Rise mengajak kami ke tempat ice skating di dekat sini. Membutuhkan sejam kurang dengan naik mobil. Kami sih, ikut-ikut saja. Kami naik mobil yang sama dengan mobil keberangkatan kami, supirnya juga. Saat kami berjalan ke arah mobil, kami melihat kedua bodyguard sedang patroli. Begitu mereka melihat kami, mereka membungkuk dan tersenyum.

**10. 13.**

Kami sampai! Tempat ini keren. Semacam tempat skating tertutup. Saat kau masuk, suasananya seakan kau ada di planet lain. Tempat ini tak menerima cahaya matahari sama sekali. Cahaya berasal dari ratusan lampu yang menyerupai bintang.

Atapnya melengkung dan berwarna gelap, menyerupai angkasa. Tempat ini pasti akan cukup menampung seluruh masyarakat Inaba, bahkan mungkin masih ada sisa. Pintu masuknya tepat menghadap tempat penitipan barang dan penyewaan barang. Di sisi kiri, ada tangga menuju food court dan sebagainya. Ada pintu besar yang langsung menuju tempat berskating di dekat situ.

Kami menitipkan barang, menyewa sepatu, dan bergegas menuju pintu besar itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, mata kami membelak melihat ratusan orang-orang berlalu lalang sambil tersenyum menikmati gesekan sepatu mereka. Di pinggir es untuk skating, ada tempat duduk yang mengikuti pola ruangan itu. Tak terputus.

Kami tersenyum dan segera bermain di es.

Ternyata, tidak hanya untuk skating saja. Kau bisa snow board atau perang salju. Untuk menuju ke tempat itu, kami mesti berjalan ke deretan panjang kursi, menuju pinggir dan menggapai pintu besar lainnya. Tampak banyak juga orang di sana. Namun, walau tempat ini berisi ratusan orang, masih tersisa separuh wilayah kosong. Bisa membayangkan luasnya, kan?

Di sini, kami tak perlu malu kalau jatuh-jatuh. Karena, tiga per empat orang-orang di sini juga masih jatuh-jatuh. Kami tertawa-tawa setiap melihat salah satu dari kami ada yang jatuh dengan gaya yang konyol. Seperti: jatuh terlentang, jatuh dan memegang baju orang lain hingga membuat orang itu jatuh menimpanya, jatuh dengan wajah menempel pada es sebelum badannya.

Sungguh menyenangkan. Saat berskating, kami ruangan ini di iringi lagu-lagu pop yang terkenal. Kesha, Dashboard Confessional, Avenged Sevenfold, Greenday, Simple Plan, Hoobastank, The Fray, Black Eyed Peas, Boys Like Girls, Katty Perry, dan lain-lain. Tak terasa, sudah 2 jam sejak kami berlari-lari di lapangan es ini. Kaki kami mengeluh.

Kami memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di pinggir. Kami memesan minuman agar di antar ke kursi kami. Sepertiga dari seluruh orang-orang masih bermain di es. Kami mengobrol sambil menunggu minuman datang.

Kanji: Woooff, asyik sekali.

Teddie: Aku setuju dengan Kanji!

Rise: Yeah! Walau kakiku sakit sekarang.

Chie: Well, kuharap sakitnya segera pergi. Karena aku belum mau pulang.

Yukiko: Aku juga belum mau pulang.

Yosuke: Mari jangan bicarakan itu sekarang.

Naoto: Ya, bersenang-senang saja dulu.

Kanji: Jadi, habis ini apa?

Chie: Makan?

Teddie: Perang salju?

Aku: Snow board?

Yosuke: Omong-omong soal snow board. Aku jarang sekali main itu. Mungkin aku hanya pernah mencobanya sekali, saat SMP.

Kanji, Teddie, Naoto, Yukiko: Sama!

Chie: Kalau begitu, rekorku sedikit lebih bagus dari kalian.

Rise: Ohh, memangnya kau sudah berapa kali, Chie Senpai?

Chie: Tiga kali. Namun, aku tetap saja masih tidak bisa menggerakkan boardnya dengan baik.

Rise: Whoa, itu cukup keren. Bagaimana denganmu, Souji Senpai?

Aku: Masih lumayan aktif saat 1 SMA.

Yukiko: Kau bisa main?

Aku: (Mengangguk) Walaupun masih agak jelek.

_Kami berhenti karena minuman sudah di antar. Ada jeda sebentar saat kami semua minum._

Rise: Omong-omong soal Souji Senpai. Aku sangat penasaran dengannya.

_Kami semua-kecuali Rise- terkejut._

Rise: Maksudku, lihatlah kemampuan-kemampuan Souji Senpai!

_Mereka memandangiku._

Yukiko: Yeah. Kau ada benarnya.

Chie: Souji pintar.

Yosuke: Jenius. Penakluk wanita.

Kanji: Bisa naik motor.

Teddie: Suaranya keren. Aku kagum saat fire camp out!

Naoto: Kebal pada kematian.

_Kami menatap Naoto._

Naoto: Ingatkan saat Souji Senpai tertembak tapi tidak kunjung meninggal?

Kami: Ohh.

Rise: Dan jangan lupakan, style, face, body, hair, dan segalanya tentang Souji Senpai.

Aku: (Mengangkat sebelah alis) Apa aku benar-benar begitu?

Yosuke: Tch, kau tidak sadar?

Kanji: Kau keren, Senpai!

Yukiko: Aku jadi lebih penasaran dengan Souji.

_Perkataan Yukiko itu membuat mereka kepikiran. Mereka menatapku lagi._

Aku: Hhhhh, jadi kalian mau tahu apa? (Menyerah melihat tatapan menusuk mereka)

_Mereka tersenyum dan mulai menginterogasiku._

Rise: Kau punya mantan pacar, dulu?

Aku: (Semuanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dadakan tadi) Emmmmh, ya, kurasa.

_Mereka membelak, kecuali Yukiko yang sudah pernah tau._

Yosuke: Aku hampir lupa betapa populernya kau.

Chie: Siapa?

Teddie: Bagaimana bisa?

Kanji: Penampilannya?

Naoto: (Menatapku penasaran)

Aku: Satu-satu. Namanya Chihiro Fushimi. Ia punya rambut panjang coklat. Pakai kacamata. Lumayan tinggi. Cari saja di google image, pasti ada. Kalau kejadiaannya... Mmmm...

_Tatapan mereka mendesakku._

Aku: Itu karena Ibu kami berteman. Mentang-mentang kadang aku suka mengerjakan PR bareng dia, mereka jadi menjodohkan kami. Setelah mati-matian Ibu kami berusaha menyatukan kami, kami sudah kelas 2 SMP. Kami pacaran.

Rise: Lalu...?

Aku: (Menarik nafas) Setelah beberapa bulan pacaran, atau bisa di bilang pura-pura pacaran agar Ibu kami bisa diam, Chihiro mengaku bahwa dia memang suka padaku. Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Namun, aku masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Apa aku menyukainya sebagai gadis atau hanya seorang teman.

Teddie: Aku yakin ceritanya belum berhenti. (Katanya setelah melihatku berhenti)

Aku: (Menggaruk-garuk leher padahal tidak gatal) Mmmm.. Aku mencoba menyukainya. Hingga 2 musim setelahnya. Errr... Tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura. Akhirnya, aku jujur pada Chihiro. Kubilang saja, bahwa aku menginginkannya sebagai teman. Awalnya, Chihiro tak bisa berhenti menangis... Namun, aku berusaha menjadi temannya. Hingga sebulan kemudian, ia mau menatapku sebagai teman.

_Mereka merenung._

Kanji: Di mana ia sekarang?

Aku: Ehhh... Kurasa... Ia ada di Gekkoukan High.

Yukiko: Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan adikmu?

_Semua, selain aku dan Yukiko, tersentak._

Naoto: Kau punya adik, Senpai?

Aku: Yeah.

Yosuke: Jelaskanlah pada kami tentang dia.

Aku: (Menggaruk-garuk leher lagi) Heeehh.. Namanya Minato Arisato. Ia punya rambut biru, wajah tampan, tukang tidur. Ia berbeda Ayah denganku, makanya kami mesti beda sekolah. Dan.. Tidak juga. Bukannya aku mau menghindari Chihiro. Tapi Minato.. Menganggap tak baik bagiku di Gekkoukan. Aku tak tahu juga kenapa.

_Mereka sedikit melebarkan mata._

Naoto: Aku penasaran pada adikmu, Senpai.

Teddie: Ya! Kapan-kapan, mari bersama-sama ke Gekkoukan!

Rise: Kalu cakep, aku ikut.

Aku: Terserah kalian saja.

Dengan bodohnya, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari sepercah kepura-puraan kaget mereka.

Setelah mengobrol panjang lebar, kami memutuskan untuk makan siang. Kami ke food court.

Sehabis makan, grup kami mulai berpencar-pencar. Rise dan Naoto capai, mereka hanya main-main di food court. Di food court, ada semacam game zone, suvenir, cafe, dan komputer untuk browsing gratis. Kedua gadis-gadis itu nongkrong di sana.

Kanji, Chie, Yosuke, dan Teddie mau mencoba ke arena snow board. Dan Yukiko masih ingin bermain ice skateing. Aku memutuskan untuk menemani Yukiko. Kami berskating tanpa bicara. Namun, aku merasa ada yang lain pada Yukiko.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku yang sedang meluncur ringan di sampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menambah kecepatan, meninggalkanku sedikit ke depan. Sejak pertama masuk tadi, aku dan Yukiko belum terjatuh. Aku bingung dan menyusulnya. "Tentu ada apa-apa." Desakku.

Yukiko menyatukan alisnya, "Apa-apa apanya?" Tanyanya tanpa menatapku. "Kau lebih diam." Ujarku pada Yukiko. Kecepatan Yukiko terus menambah. Aku menyusulnya. "Memangnya, kalau aku diam, itu salah?" Tanyanya. Aku masih bingung,"Tentu tidak. Aku hanya merasa, ada yang salah." Kataku.

Yukiko menambah kecepatannya lagi, "Mungkin ada, mungkin tidak." Ucapnya di depanku. Sekarang kecepatan kami hampir menyamai saat orang sedang lomba lari. Aku kembali menyusulnya, "Apa itu salahku?" Aku bertanya. Yukiko membuang muka. "Aku tak tahu." Balasnya sambil menambah kecepatan lagi. Kalau ia menambah sekali lagi kecepatannya, aku takut kami akan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kabur dari penjara.

"Bisakah kau sebutkan kesalahanku agar aku bisa minta maaf?" Pintaku sambil mengejar Yukiko. Yukiko hanya mengangkat bahu. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat pancaran perasaannya dari matanya. Seketika aku tahu masalahnya dan tersenyum. "Kau cemburu?" Tanyaku. Itu membuat Yukiko tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk kecil.

Kurasa, itu jawaban, ya. Aku menepuk bahunya. "Apa maksudmu?" Yukiko menuntut. "Apa kau kepikiran pada Chihiro?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Sekali lagi, ia terbatuk. Kami belum memelankan laju sepatu kami. "T-tentu saja tidak!" Dustanya. Aku tertawa dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Aku bergerak ke depan Yukiko. Lalu aku memutar-mutar tubuh kami seperti di film-film india.

Bedanya, kami masih lebih modal, kami di es. Nah, kalau film indiahe kan paling di taman bunga. Orang-orang sekitar melihat kami dengan takjub, bingung kenapa kami tidak kunjung jatuh. Yukiko menutup mata, takut. Aku tersenyum, "Bebaskan pikiranmu. Bukalah matamu." Bisikku.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Yukiko membuka mata. Kami masih berputar, lebih cepat. Awalnya, Yukiko sedikit takut, lama-lama ia justru menikmati sensasi udara berhembus menerpa wajah kami. Tidak hanya berputar-putar, aku menambahkan sedikit gaya dansa. Seperti separuh berputar, memutar Yukiko dari tanganku, menarik dan mendorong tangan masing-masing. Setelah cukup lama, kami berhenti, mual. Eh, orang-orang malah bertepuk tangan.

Aku dan Yukiko duduk di kursi pinggiran. Berselonjor, dan berharap pusingnya reda. Yukiko tampak sudah bersemangat lagi. Ia tersenyum walau mual. Aku mengelus rambutnya, "Jangan khawatir. Aku tak pernah mencintai Chihiro. Ia hanya temanku. Aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara." Ucapku lembut. Yukiko tersenyum malu dan mengangguk, persis seperti anak kecil yang habis di beri permen.

Aku mencium pipinya singkat. Yukiko merona. "Masih mau main?" Tanyaku. Yukiko berfikir sejenak lalu menggeleng, "Mengobrol saja yuk." Yukiko menarikku ke salah satu kursi. Aku mendesah, "Mengobrol atau introgasi?" Tanyaku. Yukiko tersenyum jahil, "Introgasi, tentu saja." Jawabnya. Ya ampun, belumkah cukup yang tadi?

Kami duduk. Yukiko menempelkan diri padaku.

Yukiko: Di mana kau akan kuliah, Sou-kun?

Aku: Emm, aku belum tahu. Kalau kamu?

Yukiko: Aku akan meneruskan usaha keluargaku. Jadi, aku tidak butuh belajar jauh-jauh.

Aku: Ohh..? Kau sudah menentukan masa depan. Aku saja lupa memikirkannya. Kurasa aku kebanyakan bermain. Di mana kau kuliah?

Yukiko: Di Inaba. Hanya ada 1 kampus di sana. Tidak jelek-jelek amat sih.

Aku: Ohh... Begitu.

Yukiko: (Mendongak menatapku) Kau akan kembali ke luar kota, Souji?

Aku: (Menaruh tanganku di pundaknya) Aku belum memutuskan.

Yukiko: (Mengerutkan kening) Apa cita-citamu?

Aku: Jadi suamimu.

Yukiko: (Menonjok perutku pelan) Yang benar saja.

Aku: (Terkekeh) Kau tak mau jadi pengantinku?

Yukiko: (Merona) Mmmm.. Begitulah..

Aku: (Tertawa) Kau tak pandai berbohong.

Yukiko: Berbohong itu tak baik. Makanya aku tak pandai.

Aku: Apa hubungannya?

Yukiko: Ya, karena itu tak baik, makanya tak bisa. Kalau itu hal baik, mungkin bisa.

Aku: (Tertawa) Kok masih 'mungkin'?

Yukiko: Akukan bukan superman, sepertimu.

Aku: (Tergelak) Aku? Superman? Hyahahaha!

Yukiko: (Tersenyum) Kau bisa segalanya, bukan?

Aku: (Menggeleng pelan) Tidak. Ada beberapa hal yang tak mungkin bisa kulakukan.

Yukiko: (Sedikit terkejut) Seperti..?

Aku: Menjauhimu. (Mengedipkan sebelah mata, seperti abang-abang ojek yang menggoda gadis lewat)

Yukiko: (Tertawa lepas) Dasar stalker!

Aku: Hei! Enak saja. (Mengeratkan rangkulanku)

Yukiko: Yah... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang cita-citamu.

Aku: (Berfikir lama) Aku pernah bermimpi.. Meneruskan usaha Ayahku.

Yukiko: (Tersentak) Bukankah itu.. Usaha besar? Maksudku.. Sudah mendunia, mungkin?

Aku: (Mengangguk pelan) Yeah..

Yukiko: (Menunduk) Jadi.. Kau tak mungkin di sini lagi, eh?

Aku: Mhhh... Aku masih belum tahu juga.

_Ada jeda.. Yukiko mendekatkan diri padaku._

Aku: Belum tentu aku yang akan pergi. Kalau Minato lebih bisa mengurusnya, maka dialah yang pergi. Tenang saja.

Yukiko: (Mengangguk) Kuharap.

Aku: (Menggoda) Kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku?

Yukiko: (Tertawa hingga tersedak)

Aku: (Menepuk punggungnya hingga dia baik-baik lagi)

Yukiko: Hahahhaa... (Kembali ke rangkulanku)

Aku: Apanya yang lucu?

Yukiko: (Menutupi wajahnya di balik kausku) Kenyataan, bahwa mungkin itu... Benar.

Aku: (Tersenyum dan menaruh kepalaku pada kepala Yukiko)

Yukiko: Souji..

Aku: Ya?

Yukiko: Aku juga tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, tapi aku takut sewaktu-waktu kau akan pergi.

Aku: (Menunggu)

Yukiko: Kau.. Bersungguh-sungguh.. Ingin mengejar pendidikanmu ke luar kota? Atau bahkan pulau?

Aku: (Menatapnya sedih) Jika aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, Yukiko. Keputusanku akan mantap. Tapi.. Aku terlanjur bertemu kamu. Dan semuanya jungkir balik.

Yukiko: (Agak kaget) Apa maksudmu dengan jungkir balik?

Aku: (Mengelus rambutnya) Segalanya tampak indah kalau ada kau. Tak ada lagi waktu luang dalam agendaku. Kalau tidak belajar, mendengarkan musik, menghafal lagu, mengerjakan tugas, atau bermain dengan yang lain, aku akan terbawa oleh ingatan tentangmu.

Yukiko: Apa maksudmu? (Penasaran)

Aku: Kau tak pernah meninggalkan benakku.

Yukiko: (Merona) Gombal.

Aku: (Tersenyum lemah) Yah, aku tahu. Makanya, sudah kubilang semuanya jungkir balik. Aku bahkan tak tahu belajar darimana kata-kata barusan.

Yukiko: Ahahaha...

Aku: Yukiko..

Yukiko: Hah?

Aku: Kau tahu, aku suka padamu.

Yukiko: (Merona) A-apa-apaan? Kenapa tiba-tiba..?

Aku: Dengan hanya mengucapkannya padamu, aku merasa lebih baik.

Yukiko: (Menaikkan sebelah alis)

Aku: Karena aku jadi tahu, bahwa kau menyukaiku.

Yukiko: (Makin merona) Oh..

Aku: Apa yang kau benci dariku, Yukiko?

Yukiko: (Berfikir lama)

_Jeda panjang.._

Yukiko: Tak ada.

Aku: (Menelan ludah) Kau yakin?

Yukiko: Kurasa.

Aku: Tapi aku tak sebagus yang kau pikirkan... (Bergumam)

Yukiko: Aku juga tak sebagus yang kau impikan..

_Ada jeda lagi.._

Aku: Masih mau mengobrol?

Yukiko: Aku capai. Bolehkah aku tidur di sini?

Aku: (Tertawa kecil) Selama kau kurangkul, tentu saja.

_Yukiko pun menutup mata.._

**PS: Today was not over yet!**


	36. Chapter 36

Hoaaaahhhmmm...

Banyak PR dan ulangan ya minggu ini. Nyebelin sekali. Saya kurang tidur, pula.

Maap saya lama update, karena banyak tugas menumpuk.

Ohya, mengingat sekolah saya akan mengadakan Ujian Terkutuk Sekolah (UTS) dari hari Jum'at 1 Oktober sampai 8 Oktober, saya mungkin tak akan mengupdate dulu. Musti belajar, euy!

Nah, sekarang, untuk pembaca-pembaca yang sangat menggemari Minato, mohon kesabarannya. Dia pasti akan main dalam lebih dari satu chapter. Namun, saya masih belum bisa mengatakan dengan pasti, kapan ia muncul.

Jadi, saya masih berpikir-pikir. Eh, tak tahunya, UTS keburu datang. Well, yo wess, mari lanjut keun!

* * *

**Pukul 15.30, Villa Rise.**

Kami kembali. Aku dan kawan-kawan terlalu senang untuk beristirahat. Namun, kami tetap mesti ganti baju dan mandi. Kami pergi ke kamar masing-masing. "Mau mandi duluan?" Tawarku pada Yukiko. Yukiko mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Setelah Yukiko selesai, aku mandi.

Yep, setelah acara bersih-bersih, aku dan Yukiko duduk-duduk di koridor dekat jendela lantai 2. Sambil menunggu yang lain, kami mengobrol. Sekiranya, sudah 15 menit, teman-teman kami keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Mereka ikutan duduk-duduk. Ada yang di karpet, ada yang di sofa. Yosuke dan Teddie tiduran di karpet.

"Hmmm.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Rise. "Istirahat!" Jawab kami serempak. Rise mengambil sebuah remote, dan menekannya beberapa kali. Seketika, lantai 2 full music slow, gorden menutup otomatis, lampu remang-remang menyala berwarna krem. Kami semua mendesah dan segera mengambil posisi paling enak.

Berpasang-pasang mata mulai memejam. Aku masih terbangun, memerhatikan. Setelah beberapa menit, semuanya sudah pada tidur karena kelelahan kecuali aku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan lagi. Dari tempatku duduk, seluruh wajah teman-temanku yang lagi tidur terlihat. Ada yang mangap, ada yang tidur terlentang, ada yang bersender satu sama lain, dan ada juga yang posisi krisis jatuh dari kursi.

Tak lama kemudian, mataku tak kuasa melawan kantuk. Aku tertidur.

**17.52.**

Aku terbangun membelak karena mendengar jeritan. Di susul suara piring pecah. Aku langsung berdiri dan niatnya mau turun. Namun, aku bertabakan dengan badan Kanji yang juga berdiri tiba-tiba. Kami jatuh. Lampu kembali normal, lagu mati, dan gorden terbuka. Sekarang, aku dapat melihat wajah panik seluruh teman-temanku.

Kami berpandangan, dan berlari turun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rise pada salah satu pelayan wanita yang tengah terduduk memegangi dadanya di dapur. "I-itu... Tadi... A-ada.." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Para bodyguard, pelayan, dan chef menghambur ke ruangan dengan membawa wajan, semperotan baigon, dan pentungan. "Ada apa? Ada apa?" Ujar mereka sambil celingak celinguk.

Kami kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pelayan wanita tadi. Ia sudah di bantu berdiri oleh Naoto dan Yukiko, "Ada.. TIKUS!" Jeritnya kepada binatang coklat kecil yang sedang menggerogoti biskuit di celah kecil kompor. Pelayan cowok yang lain dengan tangkas menangkapnya dan membawanya ke luar.

Kami semua mendesah. "Dikira ada maling atau apa. Tikus toh." Kata Kanji. Si pelayan wanita tadi meminta maaf pada kami. Kami hanya mengangguk dan merencanakan untuk menonton DVD lagi. "Hei, mau minum apa?" Tanya Rise. "Sirup." Beberapa menjawab. "Teh." Beberapa yang lain menjawab.

Rise menyampaikannya pada pelayan dan ia ikut duduk di ruang TV. Kami memilih-milih film. Harry Potter, Twilight Saga, Toy Story 1-3, Planet 51, 3 Idiot, Ratatouille, 17 Again, HSM, Hairspray, dan masih banyak lagi. Kami memutuskan menonton Harry Potter 6.

Well, di tengah-tengah film, Kanji, Rise, Yosuke, dan Chie sudah melayang ke alam bawah sadar. Naoto dan Yukiko sudah menguap. Tak lama, Naoto dan Yukiko terlelap. Hanya aku dan Teddie yang masih sadar. "Pssst, Senpai." Bisik Teddie padaku. Aku menoleh menatapnya. "Mau ikut?" Tanyanya misterius.

"Ngapain?" Tanyaku balik. Tiba-tiba Teddie mengeluarkan 2 spidol boardmarker. Aku terkejut, lalu tersenyum jahil. Teddie ikut tersenyum, dan kami mulai bekerja. Pertama, aku mencorat-coret wajah Chie. Kuberi bentuk baigon di kedua pipinya, dan kugambarkan peta Asia di keningnya. Korban kedua, Yosuke. Rumus fisika tercatat rapih melingkari wajahnya. Lalu, kuberi iklan produk pembersih WC di pipinya.

Aku melihat, Teddie menggambar-gambar binatang, makanan, dan menulis puisi-puisi aneh di wajah Yukiko, Rise, dan.. Bahkan Naoto! Berarti... Tinggal Kanji. Aku mendekatinya. Memikirkan akan melakukan apa. Ah! Iklan Co-Creations Sunsilk melintas di benakku. Kutulislah di bagian wajah Kanji. Dua menit kemudian, kami selesai.

Aku dan Teddie berpandangan dan tersenyum. "High 5!" Bisikku bersemangat. Kami ber-tos. Bunyi tepukan itu, membuat 6 teman kami berkedip-kedip separuh bangun. Aku dan Teddie panik."Kabur!" Bisikku pada Teddie. Aku dan Teddie mulai berlari. Begitu teman-teman kami mengucek mata dan benar-benar bangun, ada jeda, lalu tawa meledak.

Aku mendengar mereka terpingkal-pingkal, memaki, juga bunyi kaki berjalan ke kaca. Dan sebuah pertanyaan bernada menuduh di teriakkan, "INI ULAH SIAPA?" Suara Kanji mengudara. "Mana Souji Senpai dan Teddie?" Sekarang suara Naoto. Lalu...

"SOUJI! TEDDIE! SIALAAAAN!" Beberapa suara meneriakkan namaku dan Teddie.

Aku sudah ada di beranda lantai 2. Kalau aku tak salah lihat, Teddie berlari ke arah tangga menuju puncak villa. Aku mendengar suara derap kaki menuju lantai 2. Berhubung berandanya langsung terlihat dari tangga, mereka berteriak padaku. "HEI KAU!" Mereka mengejarku.

Gantian, aku terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah mereka yang baru separuh di bersihkan. Begitu pintu menuju beranda di buka dengan brutal oleh mereka, aku terjun bebas ke bawah. Mereka terkesiap dan melihat apa aku masih hidup. Di bawah, aku tentu saja selamat. Aku masih terpingkal-pingkal. Mereka makin nafsu memburuku.

Separuh dari mereka berlari ke atas, ke tempat persembunyian Teddie. Dan separuh ke bawah. Dengan super cepat, yang laki-laki sudah ada di teras depan, mengejarku. Aku berlari kabur sekencang-kencangnya sambil tertawa. Aku mendengar di bagian atas villa, ada yang melolongkan nama Teddie, yang di susul bunyi gedebak-gedebuk mereka berlari-lari.

Sore itu, mau di luar atau dalam villa, semuanya berisik tertawa, berlari, memaki, juga melempari salju.

Bahkan, para bodyguard, chef, atau pelayan yang tak sengaja melihat kami, ikut tertawa-tawa karena wajah mereka yang masih tampak konyol.

Saat aku dan Teddie tertangkap, hari sudah menujukkan pukul 19.00.

Kami di beri hukuman, wajah dan badan kami di penuhi coretan spidol. Butuh lebih dari lima menit untuk menghapusnya.

Kami masuk ke dalam dan makan malam. Sekali lagi, hidangan luar biasa enak menunggu. Sehabis makan, kami bermain-main di ruang TV. Ternyata, Rise menemukan game monopoly di loker meja dekat karpet. Kami sibuk main. Tak lupa, gelak tawa selalu setia menemani kami.

**21.17. Badai kecil singah di wilayah villa itu..**

"Aku mulai kedinginan." Ujar Yukiko. "Aku setuju." Sambung Teddie. Kami masih main, masih tertawa, dan hari sudah agak malam. "Kalau begitu, mari ambil selimut tambahan di ruang bersantai." Usul Rise. Yukiko dan Teddie mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, perasaan tidak enak menyelimutiku.

"Mmm, kalian akan keluar? Kan dingin." Kataku. Tentu, aku tak bilang kalau aku khawatir mereka pergi ke sebelah. Kalau aku bilang, kan memalukan. Mereka toh tak pergi jauh-jauh. "Itulah gunanya jaket, Senpai." Jawab Rise. "Jangan berbuat curang! Awas!" Kata Teddie mempringati kami yang tinggal. Mereka bertiga pun berdiri dan keluar. Aku memandangi punggung mereka. Ada apa ya dengan firasat jelek ini..?

Tampaknya, kekhawatiranku terpancar, karena Yosuke segera bertanya, "Ada apa?" Aku mengangkat bahu, "Tak tahu." Jawabku. "Well, ada Teddie ini. Mereka kan tak pergi ke luar kota." Ujar Kanji asal, masih sibuk dengan game-nya. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dan kembali main.

**Dua puluh menit kemudian...**

HEEEI! UNTUK PERGI KE BANGUNAN DI SEBELAH RUMAHMU DAN HANYA MENGABIL SELIMUT YANG SEPERTINYA MASIH ADA DI BANGKU-BANGKU YANG BELUM DI BERESKAN, APA MEMBUTUHKAN 20 MENIT? DITAMBAHLAGI, ADA NONA RUMAH! SETIDAKNYA, 5 MENIT CUKUP KAN?

Kepanikanku makin menjadi-jadi. Badai salju sudah lumayan kencang hingga membuat pohon bergoyang di luar, makin malam makin kencang. Aku mulai tak tahan, "Aku mengecek dulu." Kataku sambil buru-buru berdiri. "Hei, aku juga merasa tak enak. Ajak aku." Ujar Chie, wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan wajahku.

"Cepatlah kembali." Kata Naoto pada aku dan Chie, kami mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Di dekat pintu, ada tempat payung. Ada gagang pemukul bisbol besi berat mencuat dari situ, tanganku entah mengapa mengambilnya. "H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chie yang melihatku membawa pemukul bisbol.

"Mmmmm, untuk berjaga-jaga." Alasanku. Padahal aku sendiri bingung tongkat ini untuk apa. Kami melangkah keluar. Udara yang membekukan tulang, menerpa kami dalam detik pertama. Di luar, kabut lumayan tebal hingga membuat pandangan mata sulit terfokuskan. Aku dan Chie segera ke bagian samping villa itu.

Ruang bersantai tak terlalu jelas terlihat karena gelap dan tertimbun salju. Aku dan Chie terus melangkah mendekati tempat itu. Setelah tinggal beberapa meter menuju ruangan itu, aku melihat sebuah bayangan yang membuat darahku nyaris berhenti. Kumohon tuhan, kumohon, buatlah ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan memegang pundak Chie agar ia berhenti. Chie menatapku bingung. Lalu, dia segera mengikuti arah pandangku ke ruangan di depan kami. Chie terdiam, ikut memincingkan mata sepertiku. Hanya perasaanku, atau jantungku sudah tak berdetak..?

Aku melihat...

Yukiko...

Dan si pelayan cowok yang tadi sore menangkap tikus..

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, terlihat jelas dari pintu kacanya..

Jarak mereka teramat dekat. Mungkin... Pelukan?

Awalnya, kukira mereka itu yang mereka lakukan. Namun, ITU SALAH BESAR..

Yukiko tengah memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, meringgis, dan air mata penderitaan bergulir di pipinya. Yukiko juga menggigit bibir. Ia tak melihat ke arah luar, tak melihat aku dan Chie. Aku lebih memfokuskan pandanganku. ...? ...!

Si pelayan, tangannya menarik dan melingkari paha Yukiko. Wajahnya terbenam di sisi lain leher Yukiko yang tak terlihat dari jarak pandanganku. Ia menciumi leher Yukiko dengan kelakuan seakan memaksa Yukiko. Kepalan tanganku mengerat pada pemukul bisbol. Seketika, aku sudah berlari tanpa sempat berfikir. Emosi luar biasa murka mengambil alih diriku.

Begitu aku sampai di depan pintu kaca, Yukiko memelototiku. Sekarang Yukiko sudah melihatku, ia memberiku petunjuk. Tangannya... Menirukan bentuk... Pistol. Aku bahkan tak sempat berfikir sama sekali melihat air mata Yukiko terus berjatuhan dan pelecehan terus berlangsung. Aku menghantamkan pemukul bisbol dengan brutal ke pintu kaca itu.

Suara kaca pecah memenuhi udara, namun akibat badai salju, suara itu lumayan teredam. "BERENGSEK! NGAPAIN KAU?" Teriakku murka pada si pelayan. Si pelayan itu terkejut dan menodongkan pistolnya padaku. Bersamaan dengan bunyi pelatuk di geser, aku menghantamkan pemukul bisbol ke bahunya.

DORR! DORR! BHUAK!

Aku merasa peluru menggores paha dan pinggangku, menggores hingga berdarah. Tapi aku masih berdiri tegak, tak beranjak sedikitpun. Si pelayan itu jatuh, ia meringgis akan bahunya yang patah. Aku menarik Yukiko yang terbebas ke belakangku. "Souji!" Bisik Yukiko lega. Aku menatap Yukiko, "Mana Rise dan Ted-?" Aku terhenti. Wajahku memanas dan aku membuang muka. "Bajumu." Ujarku parau. Seketika, amarahku teredam.

Yukiko menunduk melihat bajunya. Ia menemukan 2 kancing teratas bajunya terbuka, memperlihatkan separuh bra merah-nya.

B-cup.. *Blush* Kalau aku tak salah lihat.. *pervert*

Wajahnya ikut membara merah, ia mengancinginya. "Hei! Ada apa ini?" Chie datang. Chie melongo melihat aku berdarah, Yukiko sedang mengancingi baju, dan pelayan cowok meringgis kesakitan.

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke ruangan itu. Di pojokan kiri, aku menemukan apa yang kucari. Rise dan Teddie, dengan kepala membiru, pingsan. Amarahku kembali tersulut, "Chie. Bawa Yukiko, Rise, dan Teddie ke villa. Sekalian, tolong panggilkan para bodyguard kemari." Kataku dengan gigi terkatup, terlalu marah untuk bicara normal.

Chie mau menolak dan menghajar si pelayan itu, namun melihat mataku yang memancarkan rasa amarah, terluka, dan benci sangat hebat, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Sebelum Yukiko mengikuti Chie, yang menggotong Rise, keluar sambil menggotong Teddie, ia berpesan padaku."Souji." Panggil Yukiko. Aku tak menoleh, "Hmm?" Balasku. "Jangan membunuh." Bisiknya karena melihat kemarahanku. Aku mendengar penderitaan luar biasa dalam suaranya itu. Hatiku terasa tertancap pisau dapur. Ditambah lagi, air mata Yukiko belum juga berhenti.

Aku menggenggam pemukul bisbol itu lebih kencang, dan mengangguk, "Cepatlah ke villa. Beritahu mereka kejadiannya. Tolong jangan biarkan salah satu teman kita ke sini. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." Ujarku parau. Aku masih terlalu marah pada pelecehan ini. Yukiko mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Chie keluar. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan ini.

Kini, tinggal aku dan bajingan itu. "Sialan. Apa-apaan kau?" Desisku sambil memelototinya. Ia masih meringgis, tak mau menjawab. "Melecehkan pacarku? Melukai teman-temanku? Kau minta di bunuh, heh?" Aku nyaris berteriak. Setelah beberapa detik, si pelayan mengadah menatapku.

"Salahmu tak menjaganya." Balasnya kurang ajar. Aku tahu, ia pasti lebih tua 5-10 tahun dariku. Tapi itu tak mengubah perasaan benciku padanya. Aku menggeram. Dia menaikan sebelah alis. Lalu ia terkekeh, "Rasa pacarmu lezat, lho." Cemoohnya. Aku melayangkan pemukul bisbol pada bahu satunya yang masih sehat. Lalu, pelayan itu memuntahkan darah.

"Masih mau menderita?" Desisku penuh emosi. Si pelayan itu batuk-batuk sebentar. Ketika ia tenang, masih belum tobat. "Andaikan kau tak datang, aku tidak hanya merasakan akan merasakan bibir dan tenggoroknya. Mungkin, _semuanya." _Ia memberi penekanan bernada paling menjijikkan yang pernah kudengar seumur hidup pada akhir kalimat.

Emosiku makin panas. Aku menusuk rusuknya dengan ujung tongkat bisbol. Ia batuk darah. Aku hanya menatap lelaki menyedihkan di hadapanku dengan tatapan dingin. "Heh... Berhenti.. Menggangguku!" Ujarnya sambil mencoba menembakkan pistolnya sekali lagi padaku. Dengan sentakkan keras, aku membuat pistol itu melayang entah ke mana.

Bermenit-menit penuh keheningan. Mataku tak lepas dari dia.

"SOUJI!" Suara Yosuke datang dari luar. Di susul suara derap kaki berlari. Aku menoleh. Yosuke ngos-ngosan, "Ahh.. Ad.. HHhh.. Apa.. Yangh.. Terjadhi?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, "Nanti saja." Jawabku singkat. Butuh beberapa detik lagi agar Yosuke bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku ke sini karena menurutku, kau tak seharusnya sendirian. Walaupun kau bilang bahwa kami tak usah ke sini. Tetap saja." Kata Yosuke tak jelas. Aku mengangguk-angguk, tak terlalu mendengarkan. "Hei, beritahu aku garis besarnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kami ketinggalan 30 menit terseru dalam sejarah hidup kita!" Desak Yosuke. Akupun menjelaskannya.

...

Yosuke menganga menatapku. Aku mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu." Aku menjawab tatapan tak percaya dari wajah Yosuke. Lalu aku kembali mengawasi si pelayan cowok itu. Ia sekarat, memangnya kau kira kau peduli..? Menit-menit kembali di isi keheningan. Yosuke masih perlu mencerna bulat-bulat kenyataan ini.

Akhirnya, bodyguard datang dan segera menangkap si pelayan itu. Mereka bilang, ada kantor polisi setempat di sini. Mereka akan membawa pelayan itu ke sana. Aku dan Yosuke berterima kasih dan langsung berlari ke vila. Saat aku masuk, ruang TV sudah kosong. Aku bergegas ke lantai 2.

Ya, mereka bergerombol di kamar 2. Begitu aku masuk, aku bisa melihat Yukiko, Teddie, dan Rise tergeletak di kasur. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Mereka menatapku, "Yukiko langsung ambruk begitu sampai di pintu. Ia mungkin syok. Dan kalau 2 lainnya, pingsan di hantam benda berat." Jawab seorang chef laki-laki yang bersikap layaknya dokter, ia duduk di samping kasur para pasien.

Aku menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba, perasaan sakit menerkaku. Aku limbung dan terjatuh. Tapi Kanji menangkapku, "Kau baik-baik saja, Senpai?" Tanyanya. Aku menunduk melihat tubuhku. Puluhan luka gores berdarah akibat pecahan kaca ada di seluruh badanku. Kening dan pipiku juga tergores, tapi tak parah. Kaki dan pinggangku tadi terkena peluru. Kedua tanganku membiru akibat terlalu kencang memegang tongkat bisbol. Ternyata, kondisiku juga krisis.

Kanji membantuku duduk dekat si Chef. Dan ia mulai mengobatiku. Tak ada yang bersuara.

**23.20..**

Si chef alias dokter tadi berkata, "Mereka akan bangun besok pagi. Tidurlah, anak-anak." Pada kami. Ia sendiri juga mau tidur di kamarnya yang berada di sebelah vila ini. Iapun pergi. Chie dan Naoto memutuskan untuk tidur. Mereka bilang pada kami mau ke kamar 3.

Aku menyuruh Kanji dan Yosuke yang sudah menguap-nguap untuk ikut tidur di kamar 1. Mereka menurut 20 menit setelah ku suruh. Sekarang aku menunggu sendirian di kamar ini, duduk di karpet. Aku terus berharap, mental mereka tak kenapa-napa.

**1.48 AM..**

Suara Yukiko membuatku terbangun. Ketika mataku terbuka, aku melihat Yukiko duduk tegak dengan mata membelak. Mimpi buruk..? "Kau sudah bangun." Ucapku pelan. Yukiko menatapku, lalu postur tubuhnya kembali rileks, "Souji.." Desahnya. Aku tersenyum, "Mau pindah kamar?" Tanyaku. Yukiko mengangguk.

Aku menggandeng Yukiko ke kamar kami. Membangunkan Yosuke dan Kanji, dan menyuruh mereka pindah. "Souji, aku akan mengantikan tugasmu. Istirahatlah." Kata Yosuke sambil menutup pintu, meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku menatap Yukiko. Ia sedang duduk bersimpu tangan di kasurnya. Aku memerhatikannya beberapa detik.

Kemudian, aku mengambil tissue, berjalan ke Yukiko. Aku menaruh tissue di pinggir kasur. Lalu aku menarik Yukiko berdiri. Aku menaruh kepala Yukiko di dadaku. "Let it go." Bisikku. Dan aku mulai merasakan air mata Yukiko membasahi bagian depan bajuku.

Tak perlu waktu lama agar Yukiko melepaskan seluruh penderitaannya. Dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah terisak-isak. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Hatiku pilu mendengar jeritan tertahan Yukiko. Bagitu terlukanya dia, hingga nyaris histeris. Siapa sih, yang bisa bersikap normal sehabis di lecehkan?

Setelah sekiranya dua belas menit kemudian, Yukiko sudah tak terisak lagi. Ia mengambil tissue dan membersihkan hidungnya. Lalu ia bergegas ke toilet. Aku berganti baju dengan bajuku yang kering. Setelah Yukiko keluar, wajahnya sangat kebas. Ia masih tampak mengantuk, dan matanya bengkak. Aku menidurkannya di kasurnya.

Yukiko memanggil namaku saat ia sedang tiduran. Aku menoleh padanya. "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan suara pecah habis menangis. "Tentu." Jawabku. "Bisa tolong kau geser kasurmu hingga rapat?" Yukiko bertanya dengan memejamkan mata. Aku segera memenuhi permintaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, kasur kami sudah berdempetan. Aku tiduran di kasurku. "Butuh apa lagi?" Tanyaku lembut. Yukiko menarik kerah bajuku, "Kau." Bisiknya dengan mata terpejam. Aku mendekat ke Yukiko, memeluknya. Yukiko meringkuk dalam pelukanku.

Aku mengelus-elus rambutnya agar ia tertidur. "Sudah berapa kali aku membuatmu menangis..?" Aku bicara sendiri, melamun. "Maaf. Aku terlambat datang. Maafkan aku." Bisikku. Yukiko menarik baju di bagian dadaku. "Bukan. Bukan salahmu." Ia juga berbisik.

"Tapi itu memang salahku." Ujarku. "Kalau aku menemani kalian ke ruang tadi, tak akan begini hasilnya." Lanjutku sebelum Yukiko memotong. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Yukiko mengangkat wajahnya. Aku menemukan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatapku, "Sudahlah. Tak ada yang salah." Kata Yukiko dengan menderita.

Aku menundukkan wajahku hingga dahi kami menempel. "Maaf." Bisikku lagi. Yukiko mengecup bibirku. Aku balas menciumnya. Dan kemudian, bibir kami sudah bergulat.

Tubuh kami menempel, bibir kami bertarung, dan tangan kami melingkari tubuh satu sama lain. Aku dapat merasakan hawa lain dari Yukiko. Ia bernafsu. Lalu, Yukiko memutar tubuhnya, menindihku. Ia menciumi bibirku berkali-kali. Tangannya ada di kedua sisi kepalaku. Aku meladeni bibirnya.

Aku merasakan tangan Yukiko bergerak. Aku membuka mata walau bibir kami sedang sibuk. Tangan Yukiko sudah sampai pada kancing ke dua bajunya. Kancing teratas telah terbuka, memperlihatkan apa yang tak seharusnya kulihat. Secepat kilat, aku memutar balikkan posisi kami. Yukiko di bawah, aku di atas menindihnya.

Aku melepas bibirku dengan kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisku sambil memegangi tangannya yang mau melepasi kacing bajunya. Yukiko tak membuka mata. "Kau tak mau?" Tanyanya dengan tenang. Yukiko melingkari tangannya ke leherku, menarikku mendekat. Ia kembali menciumiku.

Aku melepas bibirku dengan cepat, "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku bingung. Yukiko kembali menarikku menuju bibirnya. Kali ini aku bertahan, "Ada apa? Beritahu aku. Ada yang terluka?" Tanyaku dengan panik. Maksudku terluka, yaitu mental atau moralnya.

Yukiko membuka mata, "Segalanya. Sakit." Bisiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca padaku. Pertahananku runtuh, Yukiko menciumiku lagi. Untuk kesempatan kedua ini, tangan Yukiko bergerak lagi. Ia mencoba melakukan hal yang tadi tertunda.

Akupun menghentikannya. Kancingnya sudah terbuka dua. "Berhentilah mencoba membuka bajumu, Yukiko." Bisikku marah. Yukiko hanya menatapku. Sorotan matanya tak terbaca, "Aku ini laki-laki. Dengan hormon yang sangat sensitif. Kau kira, kalau kau terus mencoba melakukannya, apa malam ini kau akan selamat?" Aku mendesis.

Yukiko menelengkan wajah tanpa membuka mata. Lalu, aku mendapat jawaban dari tingkah laku aneh Yukiko ini. Aku mendesah, dan tiduran di sampingnya. Lalu mendekapnya erat. "Maaf. Aku tahu kau terluka dan sangat tersiksa. Maafkan aku." Bisikku. Yukiko meringkuk. "Hajar saja aku kalau itu membuatmu lebih nyaman." Kataku.

Yukiko menegang. "Lakukan apa saja padaku, agar jiwamu tenang." Aku tetap menyuruhnya. Yukiko memukul dadaku dengan lumayan keras, "Bodoh." Yukiko mendesis denan suara pecah. Aku menatapnya tersiksa. Melihat seorang gadis yang kucintai menangis dan terluka secara permanen membuatku ingin membunuh seseorang. Aku ingin menggila. Aku mau ia tersembuhkan, dengan cara apapun.

"Pikirkanlah aku sedikit! Kalau kau terus meminta maaf, bagaimana aku bisa menyalahkan dia?" Yukiko berseru pelan. Ia memukulku lagi. Aku bisa menebak, dia yang di maksud adalah pelayan cowok itu. "Melihatmu ikut terluka bersamaku, mau mati saja rasanya!" Teriak Yukiko dengan volume medium.

Yukiko menatapku, air matanya jatuh lagi. "Mengapa kau terus yang terluka karena aku? Kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku terluka bersamamu? Kenapa kau-?" Yukiko terhenti karena aku mendekapnya sangat erat. Aku merasakan tangan Yukiko melingkari perutku.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu sayang padamu. Lebih baik aku yang terluka. Lebih baik aku yang menyimpan penderitaan untukmu, asal kau bahagia. Aku tak mau kau ikut menanggung sakit itu bersamaku. Karena rasanya sangat memuakkan." Jawabku. Pelukan Yukiko mengerat.

"Maafkan aku, Souji." Yukiko berbisik dengan suara pecah, ia menangis. Aku menggigit bibir keras-keras, "Kau tak salah. Cukup membahas ini." Kuucapkan keputusan final untuk malam ini. Kami melonggarkan pelukan masing-masing. Dan kami sedikit menjauh agar bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain. Aku menghapus air matanya. Kami saling menatap sedih satu sama lain.

Mata kami sejajar. Aku mencium bibir Yukiko, kali ini dengan penuh penghayatan. Begitu melepasnya, Yukiko sudah teler berat. "Selamat tidur." Bisikku. Yukiko menurut, ia tidur dalam pelukanku. Dengan cepat, aku menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku memeluknya lagi, dan ikut tidur. Sebelum hilang kesadaran, aku berdoa, agar Yukiko sembuh dari lukanya.


	37. Chapter 37

Bah, maap, saya jadi berdusta di chap sebelumnya.

Saya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk mengetik nih, di karenakan..

Saya mendapat 3 ancaman. Dua ancaman langsung bicara pada saya, dan satu ancaman terdapat di mail-box HP saya. Mereka mau saya membuat chap 37 minggu ini!

Hhhh, setress. Ada UTS, deadline ngetik, butuh tidur (soalnya udah hampir flu), dan jari manis kiri saya di hansaplas 2 biji! Bayangin aja seberapa gendutnya jari manis saya! Gak di doble, berjejer manis.

Kenapa? 1. Tergores kayu, suakitnya mak nyoss! 2. Tergores kertas UTS, sialan banget ya! Eh, saya jadi berpikir, apa si kertas UTS marah gara-gara pernah saya plesetin kepanjangannya? Jujur lho, saya dari dulu hingga kemarin, masih tak percaya kalau kertas dapat melukai. Nah, kualat saya. Anyway, gara-gara 2 luka itu, saya jadi agak repot mengetik, soalnya jadi tak bisa di tekuk jari saya! Jadi, tolong maklum kalau di chap ini akan ada huruf yang tak ter-pejet, ya?

Ih, kok saya curcol segala..? Oke, saya bakal update chap ini sekarang.

Tapi, janji ya, kalian akan memberikan saya waktu istirahat.

Sedikit-dikitnya seminggu!

Sampe tanggal 9!

Janji, ya! Yah, mari mulai...

* * *

**7.47... The sun already comes up..**

Brrrr, apa ya mimpiku semalam?

Aku sudah tersadar dari alam mimpi. Namun, aku belum mau membuka mata atau bahkan bergerak. Sendi-sendiku masih kaku dan mati rasa. Aku bahkan belum mau menguap. Posisiku masih sama saat terakhir aku sadarkan diri. Hmmm, omong-omong, terakhir aku sadar itu di mana ya?

Aku sibuk memikirkan mimpiku semalam. Aku bermimpi...

Yukiko di lecehkan.. Lalu saat tengah malam, Yukiko... Sekasur denganku..

Hph, kenapa bahkan aku bisa memimpikan..

B-cup miliknya?

Dan darimana aku bahkan tahu ukuran bra Yukiko?

Bermenit-menit sudah berlalu. Aku akhirnya bergerak tanpa membuka mata.. Eh..? Aku merasa sedang memeluk sesuatu.

Sesuatu.. Bukan, seseorang. Seseorang dengan rambut panjang dan wangi. Ternyata daguku menempel di kening orang ini. Aku merasakan tangannya di dadaku. Aku juga bisa mendengar desahan nafas yang teratur dari orang ini. Dan... Wajahnya halus...

Aku tak tahu siapa orang yang sedang kupeluk ini. Namun, aku ingin terus memeluknya. Ia sangat enak. Wangi, lembut, dan terkesan sedikit rapuh. Aku bahkan belum membuka mata, tapi sudah bisa membuat kesimpulan seperti ini..? Aku memang mesum sejati..

Aku mendekatkan diri padanya. Entah bagaimana, aku tahu ia bukan orang asing. Selimut bergesek di atasku. Tangan kananku ada di rambutnya, karena aku tidur di bagian kiri kasur. Dan tangan kiriku menyetuh sesuatu yang agak kasar.

...

...

...

Tiba-tiba, ingatan akan kejadian kemarin menerobos masuk ke benakku.

Aku membelakkan mata. Dan mataku langsung menemukan gadis yang paling kucintai di seluruh jagat raya ini sedang kupeluk. Ia tidur dengan damai, syukurlah. Aku membelai rambutnya. Aku kembali melamun.

Kalau kemarin itu nyata.. Berarti... Apakah kejadian tengah malam itu betulan atau hanya mimpiku? Sungguh, saat itu aku sudah seperti zombie. Tak tahu apa-apa, pokoknya mau tidur. Berjalan gontai, pikiran separuh berkabut, dan aku tak menyerap kejadian apa-apa sama sekali. Itu bisa di definisikan sebagai zombie, kan?

Saat aku melamun, mataku bertemu dengan badan Yukiko. Aku menahan nafas, dan wajahku memanas. Segera, aku membuang muka sambil menggigit bibir.

1 kata, bra.

Oh, aku ingat! Pada tengah malam, ia lupa menutupnya! My god... Aku baru menyadari, barang _itulah _yang kurasakan menyentuh tangan kiriku..

...

...

...

Aku mulai risih. Dengan salah tingkah, aku menutup kancing baju Yukiko.

Remember guys, once you a pervert...

You'll always be a pervert. *Sound of teacher voice in Author head*

...

...

...

Fuuuuh, sudah. Aku bisa merasa wajahku tak bisa berhenti memanas. Aku segera menyingkirkan tanganku dari bagian-bagian dekat situ. Tak sengaja, tangan kananku masuk ke rambut Yukiko. Yukiko menggerang.

Butuh tiga detik untuk Yukiko membuka mata. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan mataku. Ia membelak, terkesiap, dan mendorongku menjauh. Tenaga yang cukup keras hingga membuatku terjengkang jatuh dari kasur. "Hei hei, tenang. Ini aku!" Ucapku. Aku menunggu.

"Oh oh ow maaf, Souji-kun!" Yukiko menarikku naik ke kasur lagi. Aku mengangguk, "Yep, tak apa." Ujarku. Tangan Yukiko masih berada di tanganku. Sekarang kami saling bertatapan. Deg.. Deg... Aku tak sanggup menahan debaran jantungku. Kami tak melepas pandangan satu sama lain, hanya menatap hinga beberapa detik kemudian.

Wajahnya kosong. Ia menatapku, seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Dari matanya, aku bisa melihat perdebatan dalam diri Yukiko. Aku larut dalam warna mata Yukiko. Di sini begitu hening, aku bahkan bisa mendengar desahan nafas gadis di hadapanku ini.

Butuh semenit lebih hingga Yukiko memutuskan fikirannya, tentang entah apa.

"Terimakasih, Souji." Kata Yukiko padaku. Aku meremas tangannya, "Sama-sama." Jawabku. Suasana kembali hening. Kami masih bertatapan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Souji?" Tanya Yukiko setelah beberapa saat. "Kau." Ujarku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?" Pancingnya. "Segalanya." Aku menjawab. Yukiko berkedip sekali, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'segalanya'?" Yukiko kembali bertanya.

"Segala yang terjadi, dan yang tak terjadi." Jawabku. Suasana kembali hening.

...

...

"Souji." Dan "Yukiko."

Kami memanggil satu sama lain pada detik yang sama. Kami terkejut, sendiri-sendiri. Tapi lalu aku terkekeh. Yukiko tersenyum. Ada apa ya dengan ketegangan ini? Kok rasanya aku tak kenal diriku sama sekali.

"Kau duluan." Kata Yukiko perlahan. Aku mengangguk dan duduk merapat padanya, "Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanyaku. Yukiko menatapku, "Kau." Jawabnya. Aku sedikit kaget, "Ada apa? Apa yang kulakukan?" Tanyaku lagi. Yukiko membuang muka dan memilin-milin jarinya.

"Apa.. Yang kau pikirkan. Tentang.. Kau tau.. Beberapa jam yang lalu...?" Yukiko mencoba bicara dengan sikap acuh tak acuh, namun gagal, karena wajahnya menjadi pucat. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku, "Aku sendiri bingung." Jawabku sepenuhnya jujur. Yukiko mendesah, "Aku ternoda." Yukiko berbisik.

Aku membelak, syok. Aku tak menyangka ia bahkan mau mengucapkan hal semacam ini. Aku separuh bangun dan menaruh kedua tanganku di wajahnya, "Hei! K-kau tidak ternoda! Ia belum melakukan bagian selanjutnya padamu, kan?" Suaraku meninggi karena rasa takut yang terasa asing. Yukiko menunduk. "Tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kau tak ternoda. Kau sepenuhnya bersih." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit frustasi. Aku melepas tanganku dari wajahnya. Namun, Yukiko menangkap tangan kananku, ia menggenggamnya, "Tapi Souji.. Tetap saja." Kata Yukiko dengan nada terluka. Jantungku rasanya mengkerut hingga sesak, aku mengelus wajahnya dengan tangan kiri. "Mintalah apapun padaku. Kalau itu akan membuatmu merasa baikan, akan kulakukan." Aku setengah memohon.

Yukiko hanya menatapku, tatapannya kosong. "Setidaknya, aku mau kau merasa lebih baik. Ayolah, lakukan apa saja. Pukul aku, tendang dinding, frustasi, marah, apapun!" Aku malah jadi yang frustasi. Sungguh, aku berharap Yukiko mengerti kekhawatiranku ini.

Yukiko mendesah, "Well, inilah yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ada banyak yang harus di luruskan, lagipula. Mari bicara." Akhirnya Yukiko menetapkan pilihan. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku duduk menyender ke dinding dengan kaki menganga terbuka, Yukiko duduk di depanku. Aku memeluknya, ia bersender di dadaku.

"Pertama, aku berterimakasih kau datang tepat waktu semalam." Kata Yukiko. "Aku terlambat, kau tahu. Kalau aku datang lebih cepat, keadaanmu mungkin akan lebih baik hari ini." Potongku dengan suara sedikit sumbang. "Sudah cukup kau menyalahkan dirimu, Souji. Hadapilah, kita harus membiarkan yang paling tak penting dilupakan." Ujar Yukiko, aku hanya diam.

"Kedua, kau melihat bra-ku. Kuanggap itu sebagai pelecehan." Kata Yukiko dengan nada menuduh. Aku menunduk. Sedikit malu, sedikit senang, dan banyak salah tingkah. "Serius, dari sekian lamanya aku pakai bra, hanya kau satu-satunya laki-laki yang kukenal melihatku. Sungguh tak terduga." Yukiko medecakkan lidah dengan main-main, aku mulai terkekeh. "Merah pas untukmu." Godaku. Seketika, wajah Yukiko jadi semerah tomat. Bahkan telinganya juga ikut merah. Dahsyat, ya. Tawaku makin menjadi-jadi. "M-mesum.." Gerutu Yukiko. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, Yukiko membalasnya dengan menaruh tangan di kepalaku.

"Ketiga... Tentang beberapa jam yang lalu." Ucap Yukiko. Tubuhnya menegang, tangannya sudah melayang pergi dari kepalaku, dan aku mendengarnya menelan ludah. Aku butuh setidaknya 4 detik lebih untuk mencernanya. Akupun ikut menegang. "Mmmm.. Anggap saja, aku sedang mabuk. Makanya.. Aku.. Tahulah.." Yukiko berbicara terbata-bata. Aku mengangguk, "Apa dengan alasan kau mau melakukannya? Bahkan sekalipun kau mabuk, itu tetap misteri." Kataku. Wajah Yukiko masih merah, atau lebih merah ya..? Susah membedakannya. Ia menelan ludah lagi, "Well.. A-aku hanya.. Terpikir. Kalau.. Labih baik... ." Yukiko bicara buru-buru, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas karena dia dekapanku. Namun, aku tak bisa tak terkjut. ".. S-serius..?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Yukiko mendengus, "Kau memilih lebih baik bajingan itu?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak dong. Maksudku.. Ummm... Serius kau mau..?" Aku mulai salah tingkah. "T-tidak sekarang. Beberapa.. B-bulan? Tahun kedepan?" Yukiko ikutan salah tingkah. "Errr.. Tak usah di pikirkan dulu." Kataku menyudahi aura aneh ini.

"O-oke." Ujar Yukiko. Tubuh kami berdua kembali rileks. Yukiko bersender lagi di dadaku. Aku mencium lehernya. Desahan tertahan yang biasa kudengar, membuatku ingin bertanya. "Yukiko. Apa yang membuatmu mendesah setiap aku mencium lehermu?" Tanyaku polos. Yukiko merona dan menelan ludah, "A-ada semacam.. Rasa.. Hangat dan geli." Jawabnya gugup. Aku tertawa, "Kau sungguh tak pernah berbohong ya?" Tanyaku sedikit menggoda.

Pukulan pelan di pipiku di susul suara tertawa Yukiko, "Memang tidak." Jawabnya. Kami bertatapan. Senyum jenaka kami berubah menjadi senyum bahagia. Bukan girang, tapi bahagia. Sekali lagi, dalam beberapa jam terakhir, aku menciumnya. Sedang enak-enaknya memeluk dan mencium Yukiko, suara jam berkukuk mengagetkan kami.

Kami tersentak dan manjauhkan diri. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.

"Aku mandi dulu ya." Ucap Yukiko dengan muka merah dan bangun.

**9.30...**

Yukiko membangunkan anak-anak lain. Ia juga katanya mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi nanti. Sedangkan aku, sedang menunggu Rise dan Teddie sadar. Kemarin, si chef bilang mereka pasti bangun hari ini.

Tak lama, harapanku terkabulkan. Teddie bangun.

"Hei, tukang tidur. Kau membuat kami khawatir semalaman, Ted." Ucapku dengan nada marah bohongan. "Ahhh, Senpai. Kepalaku kenapa sakit ya?" Tanya Teddie saat ia bangun dari kasur. Aku membantunya berjalan, "Ingat kemarin? Kepalamu di benturkan sesuatu yang keras?" Tanyaku. Teddie berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk-angguk. Lalu, ia menunduk. Menunduk sangat dalam.

"Ada apa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" Tanyaku prihatin. Teddie menggeleng, "Maaf, Senpai. Aku memang sangat tak berguna." Katanya sedih, persis anak kecil yang mau mengaku habis mencuri permen. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung. Air mata Teddie merebak.

"Souji Senpai sangat pandai bertarung. Kau keren. Kalau Kanji, sudah brandalan, ia kuat. Dan Yosuke Senpai, aku yakin ia mau mempertaruhkan segalanya demi menjaga keselamatan orang yang di cintainya. Sedangkan aku..? Bahkan menjaga Rise dan Yukiko Senpai saja tak becus." Suara Teddie pecah. Aku memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Sudah sudah. Siapa bilang kau tak becus? Ada kalanya, kau akan kalah. Kalau Teddie mau pandai bertarung, kenapa tak minta di ajarkan Kanji?" Tanyaku menenangkannya. "K-Kanji, selalu.. T-ak mau." Ia terisak-isak. "Kalau begitu, berlatih saja denganku." Tawarku dengan nada baik-baik. Tangisan Teddie memelan, tapi belum berhenti. "S-serius, Senpai?" Tanya Teddie. "Yap." Jawabku.

"T-tapi aku ini pengecut. Kemarin saja, s-saat aku baru m-asuk ke ruangan g-gelap itu, aku takut. Dan aku juga l-lemah." Ujar Teddie. Aku melepas pelukanku dan menggosok-gosok rambutnya hingga berantakan, "Masa bodoh. Pokoknya aku akan membuatmu kuat!" Kataku berapi-api. Teddie menatapku kagum dan berterimakasih. "Kau yang terbaik, Senpai! Makasih!" Kata Teddie sambil tersenyum. Ia menghapus air matanya.

Aku mengangguk dan menyuruh Teddie mandi. Sementara aku menunggu Rise.

**9.50...**

Teddie sudah mandi, sekarang ia tengah berkumpul dengan yang lain. Aku masih menunggu sendirian di kamar 2 ini. Tak lama kemudian, Rise bangun. "Nggghhhh.. Senpai?" Panggilnya. Aku mendekati Rise dan duduk di kasur Teddie, "Ya? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku. Rise duduk perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Rise bertanya padaku. Aku menggeleng, "Aku juga tak tau banyak." Ucapku. Dengan lemas, Rise mengangguk. Kondisi Rise sangat buruk, ia tampak setengah mati. Pucat, loyo, bahkan matanya belum terbuka sempurna. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku lagi. Rise menggeleng.

Aku kaget, dan segera duduk di sampingnya, "Ada apa? Ada yang masih sakit? Kepalamu?" Tanyaku cepat. Rise menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya lemah. Aku menaikkan alis, "Lantas?" Aku tak berhenti bertanya. Rise memandangku, "Bagaimana dengan Yukiko Senpai? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rise menggebu-gebu padaku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menaikkan bahu, "Aku.. Semacam itulah." Desahku. Lalu Rise mulai menangis, "M-maaf.. Senpai.. Aku.. S-sebetulnya, aku bisa saja menolong Yukiko Senpai.. T-tapi.. Aku.." Aku terkejut melihat tumpahan perasaannya. Aku memeluk kepala Rise, "Shhh, tak apa." Aku berbisik.

Rise terisak, "Aku takut, Senpai!" Ia terus menangis. Aku mengelus rambutnya, "Ya. Aku tahu. Sekarang, kau sudah aman. Shhh, kami akan ada untukmu." Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Butuh beberapa menit, ternyata. Barulah Rise kembali tenang.

"Aku.. Saat aku nyaris pingsan, aku separuh sadar." Rise melepas pelukanku dan menatapku nanar, "Aku mendengar, pelayan itu mengancam Yukiko Senpai. Ia bilang, kalau Yukiko Senpai berani bergerak barang sedikitpun, ia akan membunuhku atau Teddie. Itulah sebabnya, menurutku.. Yukiko Senpai menderita luar biasa. Aku yang mendengar jerit tertahan Yukiko Senpai waktu itu, sangat ingin menangis. Begitu aku mau bergerak, aku terlanjur pingsan." Mata Rise kembali berkaca-kaca.

Aku mengelus rambutnya, "Ya, tak papa kok. Yang penting, kita semua sudah selamat sekarang." Ucapku. Rise menunduk. Ada jeda. "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu, Senpai?" Tanya Rise, masih menunduk. Aku mengangguk, "Tentu." Kataku.

"Kumohon, maukah kau melakukan apapun agar Yukiko Senpai tak sedih lagi? Karena... Samar-samar, aku mendengarnya membisikkan namamu sebelum ia di apa-apakan. Ia.. Sungguh menyayangimu. Dan.. Ia mau berkorban begitu banyak untukku dan Teddie. Hik, Se-Senpai.. Aku bisa sedikit merasa sakitnya. Kumohon, bantulah ia menghilangkannya." Rise menatapku dengan mata yang lebih berkaca-kaca.

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu. Jangan khawatir." Aku berkata dengan pelan. Rise menghapus air matanya, "Terimakasih, Senpai." Sedikit keceriaan yang nyaris di paksakan dapat kudengar dari suara Rise. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya. "Hufff, sepertinya aku harus mandi. Baunya aku." Rise mendesah. Aku tertawa kecil, iapun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**10.12..**

Kami sudah berkumpul di tempat bersantai lantai 2. Sarapan tersedia, namun kali ini kami memutuskan untuk makan sedikit dan makan di atas. Hanya roti panggang, sereal, dan susu. Kami setengah makan dan setengah mendengarkan cerita.

Yukiko menjadi pusatnya. Di sampingnya, Rise dan Chie menggenggam tangan Yukiko. Semenjak Rise keluar kamar mandi tadi, ia jadi dekat dengan Yukiko. Dan ceritapun di mulai..

-Flashback-

_Yukiko, Rise, dan Teddie berjalan menembus salju. Mereka kedinginan dan ingin segera kembali masuk. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju ruang istirahat di samping villa itu. Rise memimpin di depan, karena ia yang memegang kunci._

_Ruangan itu gelap._

_KLIK_

_Suara pintu terbuka setelah Rise memutar kuncinya. Ketiga remaja itu buru-buru masuk. Ketika Rise mau menghidupkan lampu, Rise dan Teddie terjatuh nyaris bersamaan. Yukiko yang baru menutup pintu terkesiap mendengar bunyi tubuh yang roboh , "Hei!" Ia mencoba memanggil Teddie dan Rise yang tak terlihat di ruangan gelap itu._

_Seperti yang ia takuti, tak ada respon. "Rise? Tedd-?" Mulutnya di bekap. Yukiko meronta, namun kekuatan orang itu terlalu besar. "Diam atau kubunuh temanmu." Suara serak yang terasa asing terdengar. Yukiko membeku. Orang asing itu terkekeh, "Mati kutu, hah?"._

_Ia menarik Yukiko kasar menjauhi pintu. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Yukiko dengan gugup. Karena lampu yang tak kunjung di nyalakan, Yukiko tak melihat wajah orang itu memberenggut, "Kan sudah kubilang, kalau kau tak diam, kubunuh mereka!" Bentaknya kasar. Yukiko langsung diam._

_Tiba-tiba, Yukiko merasakan sebuah tangan dingin membuka kancing bajunya. Ia menjerit dan mendorong orang asing itu, "Kau mau mereka di bunuh?" Tanya suara yang sama namun lebih dingin. Yukiko pucat pasi. "Kau mau mereka kubunuh?" Ujar suara itu sambil menarik sebuah benda hitam yang semua manusia akan tau apa itu. Pistol._

_Yukiko menelan ludah, "Jangan." Yukiko mendesis. Wajah itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, diamlah." Katanya sambil mendekati Yukiko. Yukiko terdorong hingga menubruk dinding. Cahaya bulan menyinari wajahnya yang tengah meringgis, "Souji.. Tolong.." Ucap Yukiko tanpa suara._

Yukiko menyudahi cerita versinya (bukan yang di atas) dengan wajah pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Chie dan Rise menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Sementara yang lain, sudah tak sanggup makan. Kami semua terdiam.

Hening..

"Yang penting, sekarang semuanya sudah selamat." Naoto membuat kami kaget. Kami mengangguk angguk. Tak lama kemudian, aku di panggil oleh salah satu bodyguard. Ia bilang, aku harus mengurusi masalah si pelayan bajingan itu, agar dia bisa di.. Emmm... Hakimi atau semacamnya.

Aku mengajak Yosuke untuk ikut ke kantor polisi, aku berpamitan dengan yang lain. "Tolong, jangan berpencar. Jaga diri masing-masing ya." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan. Si bodyguard bilang, ini akan butuh waktu lama. Secepat-cepatnya, mungkin akan memakan waktu hingga jam 4.

**Time past slowly..  
**

**In the night, finally, Souji and Yosuke come back..**

Aku dan Yosuke menemukan mereka sedang makan malam. Tanpa ba-bi-bu kami langsung ikut makan. Aku dan Yosuke kelaparan, di sana kami belum sempat makan siang. Sungguh repot ternyata. Kami harus tanda tangan, pergi ke sini, ke sana, membawa bukti ini-itu, dan bicara pada beberapa orang tertentu.

Aku bertanya apakah mereka semua baik-baik saja, mereka segera mengangguk. Yosuke bertanya apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat aku dan ia pergi. Mereka menjawab, sedari tadi mereka hanya ngemil, nonton, main, dan tidur-tiduran. Aku dan Yosuke menggeleng-geleng.

Setelah makan, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8. Aku dan Yosuke kelelahan, kami pamit tidur duluan.

**10.30...**

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuatku terbangun dan duduk. "M-maaf Souji-kun. Aku membuatmu bangun ya..?" Suara Yukiko membuatku mendesah lega. Mataku baru separuh terbuka, aku bisa melihat Yukiko dengan bersalah berjalan ke ranjang kami yang belum di pisahkan. "Tak apa." Kataku sambil kembali merebahkan diri.

Yukiko melepas jaketnya dan ikut tiduran di kasurnya. Kami berhadapan, aku setengah menutup mata. Yukiko tersenyum, "Tidurlah." Katanya sambil menyingkapkan selimut di atasku. "Tapi.. Aku mau menemanimu." Kataku sambil mengucek-ngucek mata dan mencoba bangun. Yukiko menghentikan tanganku, "Jangan. Kau sedang kecapaian." Katanya.

Aku menurunkan tanganku. "Kemarin, kau sudah terluka habis-habisan. Lalu menunggu kami bangun, tadi aku sudah di beritahu. Lalu, paginya kau meladeniku padahal kau sangat ingin tidur. Dan hari ini, kau baru sibuk mengurusnya." Ucap Yukiko sambil meletakkan kepalaku kembali bersender di bantal. Aku diam saja.

Yukiko ikut tiduran lagi. Kami berpandangan. "Kau masih takut?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Yukiko membuang muka, "S-sudah tidak kok. Tidur saja." Ucapnya. Aku mengerutkan kening dan memeluknya. Yukiko kaget dan tubuhnya menegang. Butuh dua detik agar Yukiko kembali tenang.

"Nah kan. Jangan bohong." Ucapku sambil menarik Yukiko mendekat. Yukiko bergelung di pelukanku. Aku menyingkapkan selimut agar kami berdua terselimuti. "Kalau kau takut, bilang saja. Aku pasti akan menemanimu. Mengerti?" Tanyaku. Dengan sedikit malu karena ketahuan bohong, ia mengangguk.

"Kau tak mimpi burukkan?" Tanyaku. Aku merasakan Yukiko menggeleng di pelukanku, "Kalau kemarin tidak." Jawabnya. Tiba-tiba, aku yang separuh tidur ini terkekeh, "Karena tidur denganku, ya?" Ucapku jahil. Aku bisa tahu, wajah Yukiko merah. Karena daun telinganya ikut merah. Ia tak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu tak mimpi buruk malam ini." Ucapku sambil memejamkan mata. "Baik." Yukiko tersenyum dan ikut tidur. Hal terakhir yang kuingat, cincin dingin di jari manis Yukiko menyentuh pipiku.


	38. Chapter 38: Love Love Love

Ahh ahhh ahhh! Saya udah ngak tahan mau ngetik! Padahal besok masih ada 2 pelajaran UTS! Aaaahh! Biar deh! Gak lama-lama amat kan ngetik? *konsentrasi penuh*

Sepertinya saya harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup populer.

**# About Rated**: This story will NEVER be rated M. Why? Because:

1. I'm such a kid. Not an adult.

2. I dunno what kind of bullshit that i would write about it

3. My friend gonna give me a BUFUDYNE, every second in my live

4. I hate, hate, totally hate disgusting things

5. I never-ever-ever wanna try to write about IT

6. The last.. I don't want to tarnishing Seta and Amagi name in my fic. If it your fic, i will shut up.

**# About How Long This Story To The End**:

Well, i dunno. Hehehee, I think this will be 40 or 50 chapter. Sorry if it takes too long. But, i would try my best to keep the story not boring. If you guys don't mind, keep waiting, please?

* * *

_Siapa sangka, tidur berdua itu sangat nyaman?_

**07.10...**

Aku membuka mata. Hmmm, nyenyak sekali tidurku. Aku baru mau menggeliat ketika menyadari Yukiko masih di pelukanku. Kutatap wajahnya. Damai. Ini pertama kalinya aku memperhatikan Yukiko tidur dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah manisnya tak berubah. Namun, ada kesan lebih tenang. Pengen gigit wajahnya, tapi kasian Yukiko-nya.

Aku mendekap Yukiko dan membiarkan waktu berjalan tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

**07.45..**

Yukiko bergerak sedikit. Aku melepas pelukanku. "Mmmmhhh.." Yukiko bersuara, lalu ia mengucek-ngucek mata. "Hei." Sapaku semangat. "Souji?" Ia memanggilku. "Ya?" Balasku. "Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tak membangunkanku?" Ia bertanya. Aku bingung, "Kenapa aku mesti membangunkanmu?" Aku balas bertanya. Yukiko menatapku, "Kaukan sering bangun duluan. Kenapa tak sekalian bangunkan aku?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher, "Aku senang melihatmu tidur." Aku berbisik tiba-tiba. Yukiko kaget, lalu wajahnya merah, "Kau menontoni aku tidur?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Bandel!" Ia menjitak keningku dengan main-main. Aku terkekeh.

"Selamat pagi, Yukiko." Ucapku setelah wajahnya tak merah. "Met pagi juga." Balasnya. Kami sama-sama tersenyum. "Mandi yuk!" Tiba-tiba Yukiko berdiri dan bersiap-siap mandi. Aku tetap di kasur dan berguling-guling seperti anak anjing. Yukiko tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng.

**08.15.**

Aku keluar kamar mandi. Aku melihat Yukiko sedang menyisir rambut di kaca. Lalu, aku menjemur handuk. Aku teringat, ini adalah hari terakhir kami. Aduh, rasanya belum cukup. Aku mendesah. Egoisnya aku.

Saat aku masuk ke kamar lagi, Yukiko sedang beres-beres kasur dengan lesu. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Yukiko mengangkat bahu, "Kita akan pulang siang ini, eh?" Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk, ternyata Yukiko juga kepikiran. Yukiko mendesah.

"Ya, aku tau. Rasanya kurang lama." Kataku. Yukiko mengangguk setuju, "Mentang-mentang sudah senior, tugas jadi 3x lipat lebih banyak. Try out di mana-mana. Dan tak banyak waktu untuk bersantai." Kata Yukiko dengan lemas. Memang sih, kami sudah dewasa. Akhir musim semi nanti, kami sudah ujian nasional. Aku ikutan lemas.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku memutuskan, lebih baik tak mengeluh dulu sekarang. "Kau pakai warna apa, Yukiko?" Tanyaku jahil. Hanya butuh 2 detik untuk Yukiko menyadari kalau aku menanyai pakaian dalamnya. Ia ternganga dan wajahnya terbakar merona. Aku mulai khawatir, apakah Yukiko bernapas..?

"Mesum!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke pintu. Wajahnya masih merah, aku tertawa.

**10.00..**

"Bip bip bip bip! Makanan sudah siaaaaapp!" Ujar Rise.

Tadi, anak-anak cewek sepakat. Karena ini hari terakhir, kami akan masak sendiri. Sarapan, giliran anak cewek. Nanti saat makan siang, giliran anak cowok. Kelompok yang masakannya lebih tidak enak, akan kena detensi menjajani kelompok pemenangnya selama sebulan penuh. Jadi, kami semua harap-harap cemas.

Makanan anak-anak cewek di hidangkan di depan kami. Berupa..

*gulp* ...

Sesuatu mirip.. Sop..? Dengan warna hijau ke unguan..

Daging berwarna... Hitam.. Gosong, maksudku..

Ada sesuatu yang awalnya kukira susu. Namun, saat kuhirup baunya...

Bau kambing.. Aku segera menaruhnya jauh-jauh.

Nasi putih, normal..

Dan, oh syukurlah, ada telur dadar. Tak gosong, tak cacat, dan pakai cabe.

Anak-anak cowok bertukar pandang. "Selamat makaaaaan!" Anak-anak cewek meneriaki kami. Mau apa lagi? Kami terpojok. Aku mengambil nasi, seduikit, dan telur. Ke-tiga anak cowok lain mengikutiku. Namun, sayang, si Teddie mengambil susu. Saat ia meminumnya... "Buuuffffkkkhh!" Ia menyemburkannya.

"Hei. Ada apa?" Tanya Chie.

Teddie batuk-batuk. "Se-sepertinya.. Susu ini sudah basi, Senpai!" Ujar Teddie. "Eh? Masa?" Chie mengambur ke dapur. Seketika ia kembali. "Hehehee, maaf ted!" Chie cengengesan bersalah.

Chie = FAILED

Aku melihat Yosuke dan Kanji menggeleng-geleng. Lalu, "Hei, makanlah sopku. Kujamin, akan membuatmu melayang!" Kata Yukiko. Anak-anak cowok menelan ludah. Kanji jadi korban, karena ia yang berada paling dekat dengan letak sop itu. Ia terpojok, dan terpaksa memakannya. Seketika, ia berlari ke toilet. Kami mendengar suara muntahan.

Yukiko = FAILED

"Senpai senpai senpai! Souji Senpai! Makanlah dagingku! Yah, luarnya sih gosong. Tapi, dalamnya pasti enaaak~!" Rise menyuruhku. Ugh, aku gantian terpojok. Aku mengambilnya, memotongnya, dan memakannya. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Rise heboh. Aku membeku.

Rasanya... Pahit...

Kosong...

Kenyal..

Tak dapat di telan..

Dan asam..

Aku berlari mengikuti Kanji.

Rise = FAILED

"Berarti.. Yang bikin nasi dan telurnya.." Ucap Yosuke saat aku, Kanji, dan Teddie sudah smaput. "Aku, Senpai." Ucap Naoto. "Ohh, baik. Kumakan!" Ucap Yosuke senang hati. Karena.. Kelihatannya, telur dan nasi itu tak buruk sama sekali. Sempurna malah. Tapi Yosuke.. "BUAAAAHKHKH!" Ia menaruh piring di meja dan segera berlari ke dispenser. Ia minum seperti dari keran, padahal itu dispenser.

"PEDAAAASSH! Kau kasih apa saja NAOTO?" Yosuke masih minum dari dispenser. Naoto mencoba masakannya sendiri. "Hmmm.. Wasabi, cabe rawit, cabe ijo, cabe merah, dan bawang." Katanya sambil makan telur buatannya dengan baik-baik saja. Yaaahhh, Naoto mungkin tahan dengan segala macam cabe-cabe-an itu. Tapi Yosuke MANUSIA BIASA!

Naoto = FAILED

Anak-anak cowok langsung tak mood makan.

**11.00..**

Sejak sarapan tadi, kami dapat waktu bebas mau ngapain saja dengan siapa aja ke mana saja yang dekat-dekat sini. Well, tentu aku sama Yukiko. Ngapain? Pacaran di belakang villa. Heehehe, gak modal yah..?

Nah, sekarang ini waktunya anak cowok unjuk kebolehan. Sementara anak-anak cewek di ruang TV, aku dan kawan-kawan di dapur. "Siapa yang bisa masak?" Tanya Kanji. Aku mengangkat tangan. "Whoa! Serius Sou?" Tanya Yosuke tak percaya. Aku mengangguk setengah bingung.

"Ooohh, kalau begitu, Master Seta! Mohon bantuannya!" Ucap Teddie. "Yap, kau harus menyuruh kami melakukan sesuatu, Senpai." Lanjut Kanji. Aku mengangguk pasrah. "Yosu, potong bahan-bahan yang kutunjuk. Kanji, tolong belikan apa yang ada di daftar. Teddie, masak nasi lalu bantu aku." Ujarku. Kamipun bekerja.

**13.13..**

"Taaa daaaa!" Ucapku saat aku membuka tudung saji. Anak-anak cewek terkesiap.

Aku membuat..

Beef yakiniku, tempura, semangkuk besar oden, dan sashimi!

Hehehehe, dan ada nasi putih juga. Untuk minuman.. Tadi Kanji sudah menyiapkan sirup.

"Selamat makaaaann!" Anak-anak langsung mengambil piring dan makan.

Yep, dengan ini, aku bisa menghemat uang jajan selama sebulan. Hahahahaaa! XD

**14.00..**

Yep, anak-anak cewek sudah mengakui kekalahan mereka. Dan mereka sudah berjanji akan menjajani anak-anak cowok selama sebulan. Chie dan Rise sempat mengeluh karena sebagian besar aku yang masak. Well, now is time to go home.. Hhhh, we're packing..

Aku dan Yukiko sibuk membereskan kamar kami. Lalu menaruh barang-barang kembali ke koper. "Makananmu lezat, Souji-kun." Kata Yukiko. Aku tersenyum, "Terimakasih." Kataku. "Kapan-kapan, bikini aku bekal ya." Yukiko merayuku. Aku tertawa, "Tentu tentu."

**15.00..**

Kami sudah di mobil. Tadi, saat aku sudah mau naik mobil, aku sempat bertanya pada bodyguard akan kabar si pelayan yang ada di kantor polisi itu. Mereka bilang, proses hukumannya akan segera keluar, dan mereka menyuruhku tak usah khawatir. Mereka juga sudah mengontak Ayah Rise tanpa sepengetahuan Rise. Sekarang, semuanya sudah teratasi di tangan Ayah Rise. Fuuhh, syukurlah.

**18.00..**

Sekarang, aku tengah berjalan berdua dengan Yukiko menuju rumah Yukiko. Kami berdelapan di turuni di dekat pertokoan, Rise iseng-iseng ikut turun. Dan kami berpencar, berpasangan menuju rumah masing-masing. Kecuali aku, yang memastikan Yukiko pulang dengan selamat setiap hari.

Barangku dan Yukiko tak sebanyak Kanji atau Teddie, jadi kami cukup enteng berjalan-jalan. Aku dan Yukiko belum bicara hingga saat ini.

"Apa kau masih sedikit takut?" Tanyaku mengisi keheningan. Yukiko menggeleng, "Kuharap tidak." Jawabnya perlahan. Aku mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa?" Yukiko gantian bertanya padaku. "Yah, tentu saja karena malam ini kita tak bisa tidur bareng lagi." Sahutku enteng. Wajah Yukiko merah padam.

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love_

_Giving me_

_Love, Love, Love_

_More than I ever need_

"D-dasar bodoh. Nanti, kalau sudah menikah juga bisa." Jawab Yukiko, keceplosan. Mendengar kalimat itu datang dari Yukiko, membuatku kaget. Wajah Yukiko merah padam. "Tunggu. B-bukan maksudku.. A-ku.. Emm.." Ia gagap. Aku tersenyum senang, "Kau mau jadi istriku, kalau begitu?" Tanyaku semangat.

_Love, you're so distracting_

_Am I overreacting, For feeling this way_

_And ever, since I met ya, I can't keep my attention_

_And you are to blame_

Wajah Yukiko makin merah, ia membuang muka. Aku menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung datan. "Hei, kau tak mau?" Aku memelankan suara, sedih. Aku sedang memancing Yukiko, hehehe. Yukiko segera menjawab, "W-well, mana mungkin aku tak mau." Wohoooo! Yukiko terpancing. Wajahnya lagi-lagi merah. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk Yukiko.

_You're love's a permanent distraction, a perfect interaction_

_a feeling so extreme_

_I lost my appetite to eat, and I barely get to sleep_

_Cause you're even in my dreams_

_And I thought that I was strong but I knew that all along, this was out of my control_

_So I fell into your hands, and i don't know where we'll land,_

_I'm just going with the flow_

"Kapan-kapan, kalau kau sudah siap, mari kita wujudkan!" Bisikku di telinganya. Kepulan asap dingin keluar dari mulutku. Yukiko membalas pelukanku dengan malu, "Y-yeah.." Ia balas berbisik. Begitu saja, kami telah membuat janji.. Untuk masa depan kami.

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love_

_Somedays, I want to run away_

_This feels so perfect, it's breaking my heart_

_Yeah we could, we could stay here happy_

_Or after summer, be two worlds apart_

Setelah cukup lama, aku melepas Yukiko. Wajahnya masih merah. Aku tertawa. "H-hei! Tak lucu ta-!" Aku membekap mulut Yukiko dengan bibirku. Yukiko kaget, namun setelah beberapa saat menyesuaikan diri, ia membalasnya. Seakan ada peringatan dari alam karena aku kebanyakan menciumi Yukiko.. Tiba-tiba...

BHUAK!

Tumpukkan es dari pohon menjatuhi kami.

_You're love's a permanent distraction, a perfect interaction_

_a feeling so extreme_

_I lost my appetite to eat, and I barely get to sleep_

_Cause you're even in my dreams_

_And I thought that I was strong but I knew that all along, this was out of my control_

_So I fell into your hands, and i don't know where we'll land,_

_I'm just going with the flow_

_Giving me, Love Love Love, Love Love_

_More than i ever need_

_Giving me Love Love Love_

Kepalaku dan Yukiko terselimuti es. Kami segera melepaskan diri. "Ahh! Dingin!" Aku menggosok-gosok rambutku yang berselimut es. Sambil tertawa, Yukiko melakukan hal yang sama. Aku ikutan tertawa.

_You're Love, Is coming like a freight train_

_Ain't nothing gonna stop it,_

_It's heading for my heart,_

_You're Love, is bigger than a rain cloud_

_It covered up my whole skies_

_It's filling up my heart,_

_My heart with_

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love_

_More than I ever need_

_giving me_

_Love, Love, Love_

"Kalau begitu, mari latihan meng-ikrarkan janji." Ajakku. Yukiko menatapku bingung, "Janji..?" Ia bertanya. Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku mulai bersiap-siap. Aku berdiri di hadapan Yukiko. Menggenggam kedua tangannnya. Seketika, semburat merah tersirat di wajah Yukiko.

_You're love's a permanent distraction, a perfect interaction_

_a feeling so extreme_

_I lost my appetite to eat, and I barely get to sleep_

_Cause you're even in my dreams_

_And I thought that I was strong but I knew that all along, this was out of my control_

_So I fell into your hands, and i don't know where we'll land,_

_I'm just going with the flow_

"Sudikah kau, Yukiko Amagi, menjadi pendamping hidupku? Saat sakit, saat miskin, hingga sekarat. Selamanya?" Ucapku penuh penghayatan.

...

"Yes, I do." Balasnya dengan gaya pengantin bule. Wajahnya merona.

...

"Dan sudikah kau, Souji Seta, menemaniku sepanjang hidup, sebagai pasanganku?" Yukiko bertanya.

...

"No way I say no." Balasku. Kami saling mendekatkan wajah...

_Giving me_

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love_

_More than I ever need_

_Giving me_

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love_

_More than I ever need_

_Giving me_

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love_

_Giving me_

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love_

_More than I ever need*_

*= Hope feat Jason Mraz – Love Love Love

* * *

Hihihihii, nih Author sarap mau ngasi tau...

Kalau, cerita ini sudah mau sampai ke arah ending.

Sesuai janji saya, saya tak memberitau apakah akan happy end. atau tragic end.

Kira-kira yang mana yaaaaaa...?

Well, info selanjutnya!

Saya kepikiran bikin "Let Go (Different Story)"..

Tentang apa? Tentang Yosuke & Chie. Namun, saya bikin waktu, kejadian, dan tempatnya sesuai di sini. Dari cara pandang Yosuke. Ngak ngerti? Well, sebagai contoh:

# Waktu Souji dan Yukiko baru pacaran, dan sesekolah gempar. Apa pendapat Yosuke? Di mana Yosuke saat itu? Di sana, saya bahas.

# Kalau di sini, kan Souji sukanya ngodain Yukiko di balik punggung teman-temannya. Nah, di sana, kita jadi Yosuke. Bisa aja kan, Yosuke tak sengaja mendengar.

#Di sana, kalian bisa mendengar apa pendapat Yosuke pada hal-hal yang terjadi.

# Di sana, kita mengikuti segala yang Yosuke tahu dan apa yang terjadi pada Yosuke.

Itulah ide saya. Mungkin saya akan mulai mengerjakan different story itu setelah ini tamat. Tak tahu deh apa bakal abal atau lumayan.

Mohon dukungannya ya! Arigatou!

...

And i wish your pray for my test result! Please?

Cause if I get red score, I'll dead.. .


	39. Chapter 39

_A week past slowly.._

_I'm still feeling something going to bad.._

_Hey, would someone told me what is it..?_

_

* * *

_

Aku bertemu Yukiko di persimpangan jalan. "Met pagi!" Aku duluan yang menyapa. Aku mendekatinya.

"Met pagi, Souji-kun." Balas Yukiko dengan wajah merah. Hah? Memangnya aku ngapain? Salah ngomong kah?.. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Wajahnya makin merah, Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aku hanya bisa diam. Mungkinkah.. Karena teringat sesuatu yang memalukan antara kami..? Aku memperhatikan Yukiko.

"Di mana syalmu?" Tanyaku setelah menemukan lehernya yang kedinginan. "Eh..? Oh, hilang entah ke mana. Aku lupa di mana menaruhnya." Ucap Yukiko yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tibaku. Aku segera mengalungkan sebagian syalku di leher Yukiko. "Eh?" Yukiko agak terkejut. Karena kami dalam satu syal, jarak kami tak boleh jauh. Aku mendekat.

"Aku tak mau kau kedinginan." Jawabku jujur. Jarak kami cukup dekat, hingga aku bisa menggenggam tangan milik Yukiko. Wajahnya merona. "Hei. Souji." Yukiko memanggilku. Aku menatapnya. "Bisakah hari ini kita bertemu adikmu? Kau bilang, kau akan menunjukkannya pada kami." Tuntut Yukiko. Aku menggaruk-garuk rambut. Kemudian, saat aku melihat wajahnya yang memohon, aku kalah. "Ya, nanti kubilang pada adikku." Aku setengah mendesah. Yukiko tersenyum.

**After school. Souji group were on the way to Gekkoukan High.**

Butuh waktu cukup lama kalau mau ke Gekkoukan. Untungnya, tadi sekolah kami masuknya hanya sampai jam 12, karena ini hari pertama setelah libur panjang. Kami berdelapan segera ke Yasoinaba Station. Aku sendiri terheran-heran, kok tumben ketujuh temanku ini sama-sama tidak sibuk..?

Message..

_To: Little Bro. (M.A.)_

_Subject: See you_

_Hei, Minato! Maaf tiba-tiba, dan maaf kalau kau sedang sibuk. Tapi.. Teman-temanku merengek memintaku menemuimu. Ada waktu?_

_# A Minute Later #_

_To: Souji S._

_Subject: See you_

_Oh, hai bro! Tidak apa kok, aku sedang di kelas. Fisika... Hhhh.. Untungnya, si guru terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya, aku jadi bisa membalas e-mail mu. Hah? Kau mau ke Gekkoukan? Tentu saja! Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai!_

_# A Minute Later #_

_To: Little Bro. (M.A.)_

_Subject: See you_

_Oke, jangan kemana-mana ya. Oh ya, jangan malah sibuk membalas e-mailku, belajar dong dik! :D_

_# After... I dunno how long. Think it your self! #_

Kami sudah sampai di depan Gekkoukan High. Aku meng-e-mail Minato untuk mengabarinya. Ia bilang, ia tidak bisa turun. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa berat. Aku tahu kenapa, dengan agak panik, aku segera masuk ke sekolah megah itu bersama ketujuh temanku.

Begitu kami melewati gerbang depan, bel pulang sekolah Gekkoukan menggema. Oh sial, anak-anak berseragam Gekkoukan menghambur ke mana-mana. Namun, seketika mereka diam. Karena? Mereka melihat kami. 8 murid SMA Yasogami. Menerobos masuk ke Gekkoukan. Tanpa permisi. Dan dalam jumlah 8 orang.

Saat kukira mereka akan memarahi kami atau bagaimana, mereka justru langsung bergosip. Yang cewek.. Membahas... "Eeeeeeppp! Dia ganteng sekali!". "Waa! Siapa itu? Bukan anak sekolah ini?". "Wow! Vitamin A yang luar biasa efektif!". "Kira-kira, dia sudah punya pacar belum ya?".

Yang cowok.. Malah.. "Suit suit! Cewek manis! Nengok dong!". "Hei! Mau main?". "Wohoo, siapa yang masih single?". Dan.. "Hei hei hei, dari sekolah mana kalian?" Terdengan suara sedikit garang membuat semua orang terdiam. Termasuk kami, yang berhenti di tengah-tengah halaman depan Gekkoukan yang megah.

Akhirnya! Ada juga yang bersedia bersikap normal. Tiba-tiba, gerombolan anak-anak Gekkoukan terbelah, menampakkan sosok wanita berambut merah panjang. Tampak aura berkuasa di sekelilingnya. Aku menegakkan diri, "SMA Yasogami." Jawabku pendek. Perempuan itu menatapku. "Dan apa urusan kalian ke sini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan salah satu murid Gekkoukan." Jawabku masih tanpa emosi. Perempuan itu mendekati kami. Seketika, gerombolan anak-anak mundur. Siapa sih orang ini? Kok sepertinya sangat di hormati. "Ada apa? Dan dengan siapa?" Ia masih terus mengintrogasi.

"Minato Arisato. Apakah bertemu adik sendiri termasuk tindak kriminal?" Balasku agak dingin. Tahu gak sih dia, ada masalah mengancam pada Minato! Saat aku ngedumel dalam hati, seluruh anak-anak di sekitar kami itu terkesiap. Bisik-bisik terdengar jelas.

"Kau dengar? Kakaknya?". "Wah! Pantas! Aku merasa ia mirip seseorang!". "Aku tak peduli, mau kakak, adik, nenek, buyut, yang pentingkan dia cakep!". "Memangnya Minato punya kakak?". "Iiiih! Kakak dan adik sama-sama ganteng!". Tatapan perempuan berambut merah panjang itu membuat anak-anak kembali terdiam.

"Mari kuantar. Kebetulan, aku juga ada sedikit urusan dengannya." Kata perempuan itu sambil berlalu. Aku dan kawan-kawan mengikutinya. "Pssst, Souji." Yosuke berbisik di sebelahku. "Kau kenal cewek ini?" Ia bertanya, aku menggeleng. "Well, pokoknya.. Dia hot sekali!" Ujar Yosuke napsu. Aku menjitak kepalanya.

Suara-suara gosip, siulan, godaan, dan lain-lain memenuhi perjalanan kami menuju kelas Minato. Karena mulai gerah melihat Yukiko di goda oleh sebagian cowok, aku menariknya ke sampingku. Dengan gerakan santai, menautkan jari kami. Yukiko merona, tentu saja. Untunglah, cowok-cowok tadi segera mendesah dan mulai menggoda Rise.

Namun, bagi Rise, sambutan heboh ini menyenangkan. Ia bahkan memberitahu namanya pada cowok-cowok itu. Tak lupa, kedipan centilnya menyusul. Chie, Naoto, dan Teddie hanya menggeleng-geleng.

**Minato class. Second floor.**

"Brother!" Ujar Minato sambil mendatangiku. Wajahnya yang imut, rambut birunya yang alay namun keren di wajahnya, senyumnya yang khas, dan MP3 yang selalu setia di lehernya itu sama seperti saat terakhir aku bertemunya. Minato memelukku. "Hei, Minato." Sapaku.

"Jadi, inikah teman-temanmu, Sou?" Tanya Minato padaku. Ia sudah keseringan memanggilku 'Sou', dasar bocah tak hormat. "Yep. Ini Yosuke Hanamura. Chie Satonaka. Kanji Tatsumi. Teddie. Rise Kujikawa. Naoto Shirogane. Dan Yukiko Amagi." Kataku menjelaskan. Saat Minato dan teman-temanku beramah tamah, aku merasa seseorang mendekatiku.

"Maaf akan ketidak sopananku tadi. Namaku Mitsuru Kirijo, kelas 3. Senang bertemu dengamu." Kata perempuan berambut merah tadi sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku tersenyum, "Tentu. Namaku Souji Seta. Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Kataku sambil membalas uluran tangannya. "Aku teman sekaligus anak yang ber-asrama sama dengan adikmu. Aku baru tahu kalau Minato punya kakak." Katanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Minato di sini? Apakah.. Dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku agak was-was. Mitsuru menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dia sangat baik-baik saja. Memangnya, ada apa?" Ia bertanya. Aku tersenyum lagi, "Bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, apa dia sudah punya pacar?" Aku mengalihkan topik. Mitsuru tersenyum.

"Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tentu banyak gadis yang mengantri. Tapi, Minato justru memilih yang biasa-biasa saja. Mau lih-?" Ucapan Mitsuru di potong oleh suara perempuan lain. "H-heh, Senpai! Siapa yang kau bilang 'biasa-biasa' saja?" Suara tersinggung seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat menuntut Mitsuru.

Cewek itu tak sendiri. Ia tadinya mengobrol bersama cowok yang memakai topi dengan wajah jahil tak jelas, cowok dengan rambut abu-abu dan baju merah, cewek berambut kuning, dan cewek berambut biru.

"Well, Mitsuru Senpai tak salah. Kau memang tak ada bagusnya, Yukari-chan." Ucap si cowok bertopi.

"Hei! Tutup mulutmu, Stupei!" Kata cewek yang di panggil Yukari.

"Wah, galak sekali kau." Ujar si Stupei.

"Hei, hei, hei, kalian! Cukup." Kata cowok berambut abu-abu.

"Akihiko benar. Setidaknya, simpanlah untuk nanti di asrama. Kita sedang kedatangan tamu, kan." Ucap Mitsuru.

"Nah, Sou. Inilah teman-temanku. Mitsuru Senpai, Akihiko Senpai, Yukari..." Minato mulai memperkenalkan aku beserta teman-temanku dengan mereka. Ah, aku tak yakin bisa menghafal nama mereka satu-satu.

Seketika, suasana kelas ini sudah menjadi seperti acara minum teh. Temanku dan teman Minato langsung bisa berbaur. Anak-anak kelas ini juga sedikit-banyak ikut-ikutan. Aku menarik Minato ke pojokan kelas untuk menghindari semua orang. Aku memelankan suara.

"Kau.." Baru saja aku mau mulai.

"Ya, Sou. Makin parah." Potong Minato dengan agak takut.

"Apa kau sudah cek?" Tanyaku sedikit panik. Minato menggeleng.

"Bodoh! Sejak kapan kau merasa makin tak baik?" Tanyaku.

"Emmm.. Seminggu yang lalu." Minato menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Ya ampun! Kalau begitu, sekarang juga, ayo ke dokter!" Aku mengajaknya.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?" Ia menatap ke arah gerombolan besar anak-anak mengobrol.

"Ah, mereka tak butuh aku untuk pulang dengan selamat." Kataku.

"Eh, bukan itu maksudku. Aku.. Akukan tak cerita pada siapa-siapa. Asal kau tahu, kak. Yang bernama Mitsuru Kirijo.. Ia perempuan super." Sekarang Minato memaksaku mendengarkannya.

"Ia dulunya ketua OSIS. Tapi karena sudah kelas 3, jabatannya sudah habis. Ia.. orang hebat. Mulai dari akademis hingga nonakademis. Ia mempunyai indra yang sangat peka. Untungnya, aku berhasil menyembunyikan ini dari mereka semua. Aku pernah nyaris terpegok Mitsuru Senpai habis batuk darah." Kata Minato panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu mereka? Bukankah bebanmu akan sedikit terangkat?" Tanyaku.

"Hei, kak. Kau sendirikan tahu. Alasannya sama saja dengan kenapa kita tak memberi tahu Ibu tentang penyakitku." Ucap Minato.

Aku mengangguk.

"Pokoknya, ayo ke dokter hari ini. Bagaimana cara membuat temanmu tak curiga?" Aku bertanya.

Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum Minato menjawab. "Aku tak tahu... Kondisinya susah, sekarang."

Kami terdiam. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti saat teman-temanku pada pulang, kita ketemuan? Kau pura-puralah harus pergi ke suatu tempat, bilang pada teman se-asramamu kalau kau mungkin pulang telat." Saranku. Minato mengangguk, "Baik. Chagall Cafe." Ujarnya. Kami mengangguk.

**17.20.. Chagall Cafe..**

Aku sudah beralasan pada teman-temanku. Tadi sebelum ke stasiun, aku bilang aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku tak ikut mereka. Dengan sedikit bingung, mereka mengiyakan. Aku segera berlari ke salah satu mall yang kutahu ada cafe yang tadi di sebut Minato.

Aku menunggu 20 menit sebelum Minato datang. Kami langsung ke dokter.

**18.30..**

Aku dan Minato di panggil ke ruang dokter untuk mendapat hasil cek up. Kami duduk.

"Hmmm.. Minato Arisato?" Tanya dokter muda berambut hitam itu. Minato mengangguk. "Kau tahu, kau sudah berpenyakit ini?" Dokter kembali bertanya. Minato mengangguk lagi. "Kau belum terapi? Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Dokter itu bertanya lagi.

"Sejak.. Aku lulus SMP. Tahun ini, belum." Jawab Minato jujur.

Dokter: Kau tahu, ini sudah level 2?

Minato: Ya.

Dokter: Dan.. Kau sudah tahu jenisnya?

Minato: Tumor ganas glioblastoma.

Dokter: Ya. Dan letaknya..

Minato: Di selaput otak.

Dokter: Sudah berapa kali kau terapi?

Minato: Emm.. Aku lupa. Apa kau ingat, Sou?

Aku: 2 kali setahun. Tiap sekalinya, 2 minggu. Ingat?

Dokter: Dan anda adalah siapa Minato?

Aku: Kakaknya, dok.

Dokter: Mana orang tua kalian?

Aku dan Minato berpandangan.

Aku: Luar negri.

Dokter: Hmmm.. Adakah orang dewasa yang bisa konsul denganku?

Aku: ... Kurasa... Tidak.

Dokter: Kenapa?

Aku: Kami.. Tak memberitahu mereka.

Dokter: (!) Tapi, bukankah ini menyangkut nyawa adikmu?

Minato: Aku sendiri tak mau ada yang tahu, dok. Kalau anda menjadi saya, saya yakin anda akan mengerti.

Dokter: (Menautkan alis) Apa maksudmu? Apakah ada.. Sesuatu?

Minato: Hhh, kalau boleh, aku sih mau cerita.

Dokter: Tentu saja boleh.

Minato: Benarkah?

Dokter: Aku bukan sekedar dokter dengan resep dan obat hasil meramu. Kadang, ada juga obat dari hati.

Minato: Ohh.. Well.. Ini masalah.. Hubungan keluarga.

Minato mulai bercerita kalau darah kami berbeda. Lalu ia menjelaskan hubungan keluarga kami. Bagaimana Ibu kami berhura-hura, Ayah kami yang sama-sama gila kerja, dan jarang ada komunikasi antara kami berlima.

"Saya tak mau kalau mereka menyuruh saya terapi sering-sering. Saya tak mau membuat mereka cemas. Dan saya lebih tak mau lagi, kalau membuat mereka semua berkumpul kembali hanya karena iba pada saya. Saya bukan mainan, dok. Saya.. Tak mau hanya melihat mereka. Saya butuh mereka. Tapi.. Saya butuh orang tua saya yang dulu. Yang masih bersama. Yang masih harmonis. Hanya kakak saya satu-satunya ini yang menjaga saya. Yang peduli. Dan orang tua kami..?" Minato berhenti. Ia menunduk menumpahkan segala perasaannya. "Bukankah mereka tak peduli, dok?" Gumam Minato.

Sang dokter termenung.

Memang salah satu dari banyak gejala kanker pada selaput otak. Salah satunya, adalah ledakan emosi. Minato tengah menghadapinya.

"Baik, saya akan membantu kalian." Ujar dokter setelah sekian lama.

Aku dan Minato tersenyum.

"Dengan syarat. Kalau kondisi Minato jauh memburuk, kumohon.." Ia memberikan kami tatapan special.

"Beritahulah orang tua kalian. Pada saat. Minato. Dalam. Kondisi. Memburuk." Dokter itu memberi penekanan di setiap kata.

Aku dan Minato mengangguk.

"Nah, mari kita buat jadwal terapi untuk Minato." Kata si Dokter.

**19.48.. In the way to station..**

"Minato, aku harus pulang.." Ucapku lemas. "Ya, tentu kau harus pulang! Besok masih sekolah tahu." Ujar Minato. Memang, besok hari Sabtu. Ih, sebal deh. Di Indonesia saja, banyak sekolah yang Sabtu libur. Kenapa di sini tidak?

"Hhhh.. Kalau begitu.. Kita berpisah di sini." Kataku. Minato mengangguk. "Jangan lupa, aku akan datang lagi saat kau mau terapi." Kataku. Sekali lagi, Minato mengangguk. Aku menggosok-gosok rambut Minato hingga berantakan. "Beri tahu aku kalau kau kenapa-napa. Sampai jumpa." Kataku sambil berjalan menjauhi Minato yang menggerutui rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena aku.

* * *

Aaaaahhh... Sudah nih, chap 39..

Maap jadi ngomongin Minato. Gpp ya..?

Soalnya, ada hubungannya antara kasus penyakit Minato ini pada masa depan Souji..

Ohhh... Buat Minato lovers (termasuk saya), maap saya kasih dia kanker.. Huhuhuu.. *nangis2 gaje*

... *di tabok*

Well, saya sebetulnya gak ngerti apa itu kanker, penyebab, gejala, or anything! Huaahahahaa! *idiot sejati*

Tapi, saya ngak ngarang kok. Saya sudah tanya-tanya ke mbah google.

Saya mencoba untuk menggabung-gabungkan hal2 mengenai kanker/tumor otak. Nah, yg gejalanya paling cocok untuk crita ini, saya dapat! Itulah kanker pada selaput otak.

Kalau kalian ingin tau lebih lengkap ttg apa itu tumor ganas, kanker di selaput otak, gejalanya, dll. Mohon tunggu hingga chap..

Entah chap berapa. Pokoknya nanti Souji jelaskan kok. Jangan khawatir~~

Sekian dan terimakasih~~~


	40. Chapter 40

_The next day.._

"Souji-kun!" Yukiko memanggilku.

Aku yang sedang melamun di bangkuku terlonjak. "E-eh, ya? Ada apa?" Tanyaku bodoh. Yukiko mendesah, "Kenapa pagi-pagi melamun? Bel masuk saja belum berdering." Katanya. Aku ber-oh-oh ria. "Well, aku ada hal yang lebih mendesak. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Kata Yukiko.

Ia mendekati mejaku dan duduk di kursi Chie. Chie sih, belum datang. Dan kelas 3-1 ini masih sepi. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, berarti jam 6.10 AM, aku sudah nongkrong di sekolah. Padahal, kami masuk jam 8. Tadi pagi, aku bangun kecepetan. Well, aku tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi aku khawatir dengan kondisi Minato. Itu juga menyebabkan aku tak bisa tidur. ... ...

Ah, apa sih! Kok aku musti bohong segala! Aku itu _memang _tidak tidur. Jam 2 pagi aku masih bangun dan membaca-baca hasil tes kesehatan Minato. Lalu _berusaha_ tidur sampai jam 4. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba, aku tak tidur-tidur. Makanya, aku menggunakan waktu di pagi buta untuk berdandan menutup-nutupi kantong mataku.

"Tentu. Apa saja." Kataku. Yukiko menunduk menatap tangannya yang bergerak gelisah di pangkuannya. "Boleh hari ini aku menginap di rumah Dojima?" Tanyanya. Aku terkejut. "Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Emmm, begini.. Ayahku bilang, akan ada 'hari khusus' di Amagi Inn. Dan itu adalah hari untuk 'adult'. Dan aku tak boleh ada di situ katanya. Harinya adalah hari ini. Aku mau menginap di rumah Chie, tapi dia dan Rise mau pergi. Maunya sih, aku ikut, tapi setelah tau mereka ke mana, aku ogah. Mereka mau ke club di Okinawa. Mereka bilang, mereka mau hang out sampai larut malam. Saat aku tanya pada Nao-chan, dia bilang dia banyak kerjaan dengan Dojima. Aku tak punya teman cewek dekat yang lain. Dan kalau aku menginap di rumah cowok lain, aku takut kau marah. Makanya, kaulah pilihan terakhir atau aku akan tidur di trotoar jalan dekat sungai Samegawa." Ia menjelaskan.

...

Kata-kata yang tak beratur, tumpang tindih, dan pelafalan kata yang tersendat karena malu membuatku terbengong-bengong sejak kata, 'harinya adalah hari ini.' Aku terdiam cukup lama. Mencoba mencerna segala yang diucapkan Yukiko.

...

"Oke. Aku bilang Nanako dulu ya." Kataku, seketika wajah Yukiko bersinar. Yukiko tersenyum dan memelukku, "Terimakasih, Souji!" Begitu ia mengucapkannya, ia segera melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya merah, "M-maaf.." Ucapnya sambil kabur. Untung saja tak ada orang. Kalau ada, bahaya dong.

Aku segera meng-e-mail Nanako dan Dojima. Mereka sih, oke-oke saja. Tapi Dojima bertanya..

_Dojima: Di mana Yukiko akan tidur?_

_Aku: Ohh, betul juga. Di kamarku?_

_Dojima: Akh! A-apa.. Maksudmu?_

_Aku: Hei, paman. Jangan berpikiran buruk. Kami masih SMA tahu._

_Dojima: Aku tersedak justru kalian __sudah__ SMA._

_Aku: Well, aku akan tidur di sofa kok. Lagipula, aku tak mungkin mengambil alih kamarmu dan Nanako, bukan..?_

_Dojima: Well.._

_Aku: Sudah ya paman. Ini deal, oke? Jangan lupakan kebahagiaan Nanako-chan juga dong. Ia loncat-loncat mengetahui Yukiko menginap. Ya?_

_Dojima: Ahh, kau ini. Memanfaatkan kelemahanku pada Nanako. Ya, baik.. Eh, Souji.._

_Aku: Hah?_

_Dojima: Aku percaya padamu. Jadi, gunakan dengan bijaksana._

_Aku: ... Apa maksudmu, paman?_

_Dojima: No comment. Sudah ah, aku lagi menyelidiki kasus nih! Dadah._

_Aku:Oh, dadah._

**After School..**

Selama pelajaran, mataku terus berusaha maksimal untuk terbuka. Keadaanku memburuk.

"Yukiko, mau langsung pulang atau kencan dulu?" Tanyaku begitu guru pelajaran terakhir kami keluar. Anak-anak sekelas langsung menatapku dan Yukiko. Wajah Yukiko merona. "Eh, maaf. Suaraku kok jadi sumbang ya. Ehm." Ucapku polos sambil berdeham. Aku lupa kalau kata-kataku barusan tidak mudah di ucapkan orang lain.

Asal tahu saja, otakku makin error karena tidak tidur. Aku merasa pening, badanku terasa berat, dan aku sangat sangat sangat mengantuk. Nafasku terasa panas. Aku berharap, wajahku tak pucat. "Ummm.. Terserah kau saja, Souji." Jawab Yukiko. "Hei, kencan saja sana. Mumpung malam minggu." Celetuk Yosuke. "Suit suit. Have fun, Yukiko." Chie nimbrung dan segera lari ke tangga menuju lantai 1, menghindari tatapan maut Yukiko.

"Kau mau kencan dulu?" Tanyaku. Wajah Yukiko memerah, "Ka-kalau kau tak keberatan." Jawabnya tanpa melihat mataku. Aku tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya keluar. Wajahnya makin merah.

**After going to cinema.. 18.00..**

Aku membuang pop corn ke dalam tong sampah depan bioskop. "Pulang yuk." Ajak Yukiko sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Ayo. Tapi, aku minta minumu dong." Ucapku. Yukiko menyodorkannya padaku. Tanpa mengambilnya dari tangan Yukiko aku minum. Seketika wajah Yukiko merah melihat kami ciuman tak langsung.

"Terimakasih. Ayo." Kataku. Kondisiku makin parah. Namun, tadi di bioskop aku sempat tidur satu jam, tanpa Yukiko ketahui. Sialnya, aku makin merasa tak enak badan. Kamipun berjalan ke rumah Dojima sambil bergandengan tangan.

**18.42.. Dojima house..**

"Kami pulang." Kataku saat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang, big bro! Dan Yukiko-san!" Teriaknya girang.

Melihat kami datang sambil berganengan tangan, Nanako tertawa senang. "Kalian pacaran!". Semerta-merta, wajah Yukiko memerah. Aku tersenyum, "Kok kau tau, Nana-chan?" Tanyaku. "Mana mungkin tidak. Berita kalian kan tersebar hingga ke SD-ku." Ucapnya bangga. Aku tersenyum.

"Big bro dan Yukiko-san harus segera mandi. Kujamin bau kalian tidak enak. Ayah akan pulang malam, ia bilang kita mesti bikin makanan sendiri." Kata Nanako. Aku mengangguk. "Baik. Mau mandi duluan, Yukiko?" Tawarku. Yukiko hanya mengangguk. Masih malu, karena ketahuan Nanako.

**19.20..**

"Makanan sudah jadi." Ucapku. Aku membawa 3 porsi besar makanan ke meja. Menunya, udon spesial.

"Wow, terlihat enak, Souji." Kata Yukiko yang habis mengobrol dengan Nanako sambil menungguku masak. "Hmmm, wangi." Nanako gembira. "Mari makan." Ajakku.

Kami mengobroli segala macam saat makan. Mulai dari tugas sampai ramalan cuaca. Nanako juga sempat bertanya-tanya sedikit akan hubunganku dengan Yukiko. Tentunya, membuat wajah Yukiko merona. Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Aduh, aku kebelet ke WC." Ucap Nanako sambil berdiri. Nanako cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba.. "Huah! Huh! Hah! Huh! Hah! Awwh!" Yukiko berhuhah-huhah. Eh? "Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil mendekati Yukiko. "Huh hah huh hah! Peas! Pe-pedas! Huh hah!" Ia segera minum. "Eh? Memangnya aku memasukkan apa di makananmu?" Tanyaku khawatir. Yukiko menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Ta-tadi. Ahh. Cairan coklat di situ." Yukiko menunjuk salah satu mangkuk kecil yang isinya.. Sambal ekstra kecap asin. Itu bumbu favorit Dojima. Aku pernah mencobanya sekali, rasanya bikin eneg. Sangat asin, dan sangat pedas. "Termakan! Huh hah huh hah!" Katanya sambil nyaris menjerit. Aku tertawa. "Hahaha! Kok bisa..?" Tanyaku sambil mengisikan air Yukiko.

"K-an, aku penasaran. Huh. Akh! Saat kucicipi sedikit. Huh hah. Pedas!" Air mata Yukiko mengucur. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan tawaku. Saat Yukiko sudah meneguk gelas ke tiganya, aku menghentikannya. "Ukh!" Aku menyumpal mulut Yukiko dengan tanganku supaya tertutup.

Air mata kepedesan Yukiko makin mengucur. "Ini agak menyakitkan. Tapi efektif. Cobalah untuk tidak ber-huh-hah-huh-hah. Tempelkan lidahmu ke dinding mulut." Aku menyarankan. Tanganku masih membekap mulutnya.

Yukiko menurut.

Kalau kubiarkan, bisa-bisa dia akan sakit perut kebanyakan minum. Lalu, supaya tidak menggigit bibir atau lidah, kusuruh menempelkan lidah di dinding mulutnya. Ini saran Author kalau sedang kepedesan. Efektif! Hanya saja, biasanya bakal nangis.

Setelah beberapa detik, Yukiko sudah tidak ber-huh-hah-huh-hah. Wajahnya jadi merah. Barulah, aku menurunkan tanganku. "Aduh. Bibirku.. Jontor kah?" Katanya sambil memegang bibirnya yang sangat merah. Aku tertawa, "Kenapa kau icip-icip sambel segala?" Yukiko memukul lenganku pelan. "Kan penasaran." Katanya sambil malu.

Tawaku meledak-ledak. Saat Nanako kembali, ia sampai menyatukan alis karena pertama kali melihatku tertawa seperti ini. Biasa, akukan jadi aneh kalau dekat-dekat Yukiko~..

**20.30..**

Kami bertiga bermain kartu hingga jam segini. Lalu, Nanako mulai mengantuk. Jadi, aku menidurkannya di kamar Dojima. CKLEK! Aku menutup pintu kamar Dojima. Yukiko sedang menaruh kartu-kartu tadi di rak. Aku mendekati Yukiko. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Wajah Yukiko memerah. "Ayo ke kamarku." Ajakku dengan sedikit menggoda. Yukiko menelan ludah. Eh?

Di kamarku..

Yukiko memandang ke setiap penjuru kamarku.

"Wow! Jadi inilah kamar cowok. Pertama kalinya aku masuk." Kata Yukiko sambil meneliti poster-poster yang kutempel di dinding. Well, yeah. Kamarku berbeda dengan yang ada di game Persona 4. Poster para pemain _NBA _terpampang di dinding. Juga ada poster-poster anime favorite ku.

Ada satu futon biru. Sofa biru tua dengan beberapa bantal. Meja belajar yang agak berantakan. Rak majalah, bukan majalah porno kok, tempat novel-novel dan karya sastra, rakitan model gundam asli edisi _limited _yang hampir jadi, puluhan DVD, dan segala macam kenang-kenanganku di Inaba ini terkumpul di rak itu. Ada TV dan DVD player juga. Dan di tengah ruangan, ada meja kecil. Di bawah meja itu, ada penghangat kaki.

Memang, aku tak pernah cerita. Tapi banyaaaak sekali kenang-kenanganku di sini. Terutama sejak Rise bergabung menjadi teman dekat kami. Setiap acara _field trip_, hang out ke tempat asyik, dan kejadian-kejadian konyol, Rise sering menyuruh kami mengambil foto dari kameranya. Begitu sudah 3 hari, kami pasti dapat hasil copy-an foto-foto itu di amplop. Naoto pernah bertanya, apa gunanya, dan Rise menjawab dengan lesu, bahwa sebentar lagi kami yang sudah kelas 3 akan pergi. Mendengar jawaban Rise waktu itu, kami tak mengeluh lagi. Karena, sepahit apapun itu, itulah kenyataannya.

"Kamarmu lebih rapih daripada kamarku, Souji. Keren!" Ujar Yukiko sambil terus menyelidiki kamarku dengan semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pujiannya. Aku duduk di sofa menunggu Yukiko yang masih melihat-lihat.

Sekarang, Yukiko sedang melihat-lihat koleksi DVD-ku. "Hei, Souji! Boleh aku nonton?" Tanya Yukiko dengan penuh harap. Aku mengangguk, "Tentu.". Yukiko tersenyum senang dan memasang salah satu film. Yukiko segera duduk di sampingku. Aku menyibakkan selimut untuk kami berdua karena hawa di sini dingin.

Ternyata, Yukiko menyetel film horor... Psycho.. Oh my god.. Selera yang aneh untuk seorang Yukiko..

Seperti adegan-adegan di film, aku menaruh lenganku di belakang Yukiko sambil pura-pura menguap. Yukiko sedikit terkikik dan bersender di lenganku. Film itu memang seram, tapi rasa kantukku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku tak sengaja tertidur..

**23.15...**

"Souji?" Aku merasa di panggil. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Aku merasakan pelukan Yukiko merangkup tubuhku. Aku tertidur di bahu Yukiko. "Ah, maaf. Aku ketiduran yah. Maaf." Ucapku sambil membetulkan posisi.

"Kau kecapaian? Wajahmu pucat, Souji." Kata Yukiko sambil melepas pelukannya. Film itu baru saja habis. "Ehhmm, sepertinya begitu. Maaf." Ucapku sambil menatap Yukiko. Yukiko tersenyum tegang. "Ya, tak apa." Jawabnya. Aku memperhatikan Yukiko. Laahh, badannya gemetaran. Tangannya mencakar satu sama lain.

Aku menarik jari-jarinya dan memperhatikan. "Ya ampun. Kalau film-nya begitu seram, kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku?" Kataku sambil mengambil kotak P3K di ujung kamar. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa ada kotak P3K di kamar ini. Aku mengambil betadine dan handsaplas. Lalu aku kembali ke sofa.

Yukiko meringgis saat kuobati beberapa jarinya yang tergores berdarah. 3 jari. Jari manis dan telunjuk kiri, lalu jari telunjuk kanan. Aku menggeleng-geleng. Begitu selesai mengobati jari terakhirnya. Aku mengecup ujung jari Yukiko. Yukiko terkejut dan wajahnya memerah. Aku berdiri dan mengembalikan betadine ke tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau kecapaian, Souji-kun?" Yukiko bertanya padaku. Aku terdiam beberapa detik, "Kurang tidur mungkin." Well, aku tak sepenuhnya jujur. Karena, aku bukan _kurang_ tidur. Aku _tidak _tidur. "Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan hingga kurang tidur?" Yukiko bertanya saat aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting.". Yukiko duduk merapat padaku. Kami duduk berdampingan. Aku menekuk sebelah kakiku dan merangkul Yukiko. Dengan malu, Yukiko senderan di bahuku. Aku mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hei, Souji.." Yukiko memanggilku. "Hmmm?" balasku.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Yukiko. Aku terdiam dalam waktu singkat. Bohong..? Jujur..? Untuk apa aku bohong..? Tapi lebih tidak masuk akal lagi kalau aku hanya akan membuat Yukiko khawatir.

"Well, tak ada urusannya denganmu kok. Tenang saja." Aku tahu, agak kejam menyembunyikannya. Tapi.. "Ada urusannya denganku atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Tapi.." Ia memandangku, "Kalau ingin berbagi masalah, jangan sungkan padaku." Katanya. Aku tersenyum dan menariknya lebih dekat padaku.

"Nanti.. Kau akan tahu pada saatnya. Tenang saja." Kataku lembut. Untungnya, Yukiko mengerti dengan betul arti 'privasi'. Kau tidak bisa selalu mengetahui rahasia orang. Kadang, orang yang sudah menjadi sahabat atau pasangan sejati juga ingin punya privasi. Privasi, bisa di bilang, rahasia.

Memang, kau boleh saja curhat pada pacar atau teman se-geng. Tapi, kalau teman se-geng kamu tidak mau membagi sebuah masalah yang sedang di alaminya, jangan ngotot. Iya, aku tahu. Walau kalian teman dekat, atau best friend sekalipun, tak semua orang bisa membuka hatinya lebar-lebar. _Tidak semua, _tapi mungkin juga ada orang yang sangat terbuka. Ingatlah, privasi, bukan hal sepele.

Yukiko mengangguk. "Jadi, kau takut, heh?" Godaku. Yukiko kaget aku sudah mengganti topik. "W-well.." Ia gagap. Aku tersenyum, "Sini, kupeluk." Ucapku sambil berganti posisi. Aku menaruh kakiku di depan dan belakan Yukiko, kutarik Yukiko dalam pelukanku. Kedua tanganku di lingkarkan di tubuh Yukiko. Bisa di bilang, aku mengunci tubuh Yukiko.

Wajah Yukiko memerah dahsyat. Aku menecup pelipisnya. Wajah Yukiko makin merah, dan terus merah. Aku mengelus-elus rambut Yukiko.

Karena jarak kami yang nyaris setipis kertas ini, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar detakan jantung Yukiko. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan cepat. Aku lebih mengeratkan pelukanku, ia makin gugup. "Hei.. Sudah malam lho. Kau tidak ngantuk?" Tanyaku sambil berbisik. Aku mendengar Yukiko menarik nafas sebelum menjawab.

"M-mana bisa mengantuk. F-film tadi... Kan seram." Katanya pelan. Aku terkekeh. "Butuh penenang?" Aku menggoda Yukiko. Aku bisa merasakan wajah Yukiko yang panas. Aku melonggarkan pelukan kami. Yukiko mendongak menatapku. "Sou-?" Kata-katanya terpotong karena aku mendorong Yukiko untuk tiduran di sofa.

Aku menindih Yukiko. Wajah Yukiko makin menjadi-jadi meronanya. "Shhh..." Ucapku yang lalu mencium bibirnya.

...

...

Lama kemudian, aku melepas bibirku. Yukiko tersenggal nyaris kehabisan nafas. Bukan karena bibirku, tapi karena detak jantung Yukiko sendiri. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Paru-paru Yukiko nyaris meledak. Mungkin.. Karena senang? Egh.. Gak senonoh bahasanya.

Wajah Yukiko.. Sudah.. Tak tertolong lagi dari rasa malu. Ini seperti saat pertama kali aku menciumnya. Bahkan telinga Yukiko juga terlihat sedikit pink. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya pelan, "Ya ampun. Kamu enak sekali di kerjai. Wajahmu merona hebat sekali, tahu." Bisikku di depan wajahnya. Jarak kami tak lebih dari 5 cm.

Yukiko menelan ludah, ia tak sanggup bicara. Matanya menatap malu wajahku. Ia begitu grogi sampai tak bisa melihat mataku. "Aku mencintaimu, Yukiko." Bisikku lagi. Yukiko nyaris tersedak. Aku terkekeh, "Kenapa kau sangat malu?" Tanyaku.

Butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Yukiko untuk menjawab. "W-well.. Kan.. Kau.." Aku menaikan alis, "Kau kan.. C-cinta pertamaku.." Yukiko mengaku. Ia memejamkan mata, tambah grogi. Aku tersenyum. Yukiko masih berusaha menarik nafas normal. Aku mengecup pipinya.

"He-hei. Souji.." Yukiko mendorongku, malu. Aku makin terkekeh. Aku belum beranjak dari atas tubuh Yukiko. Wajahku hanya mundur beberapa centi dari wajahnya. "Maaf ya. Aku sangat jahat, suka mengerjaimu, dan sering membuatmu tak bisa bernafas." Kataku tulus. Aku kembali mengelus rambut Yukiko.

Yukiko berdeham, "Memangnya.. Kelihatan ya, kalau aku susah bernafas di dekatmu?" Yukiko bertanya malu. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Wajah Yukiko tambah merona, "Oh, sial.." Ia menggerutu dengan lucu. "Tapi, itu membuatku senang, lho." Aku tersenyum jahil. Yukiko menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalau kau malu-malu, berarti kau masih suka padaku." Ucapku pede. Sekali lagi, setelah yang kesejuta kalinya, wajah Yukiko makin makin makin merona. Aku tersenyum, "Lihatkan. Kata-kata tidak di butuhkan bagimu. Cukup dengan rona wajahmu, aku tahu." Kataku. Yukiko akhirnya menatap mataku.

Tangan Yukiko yang sedari tadi membeku, bergerak merengkup wajahku dari dua sisi. "Kau bandel sekali sih, Souji. Mesum, pula. Bisa-bisanya aku.. Suka padamu!" Katanya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian. Aku agak kaget, tapi senang. "Hei.. Yukiko.. Kau baru saja mengucapkannya!" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Yukiko menatapku bingung, "Yang mana? Yang kau mesum?" Yukiko terkekeh. Aku pura-pura sebal dan menekuk wajah, "Semesum apapun aku, kau tetap suka kan?" Tanyaku menggoda. Wajah Yukiko berubah mimik. Seperti.. Malu karena ketahuan melakukan sesuatu. Wih!

"Sekali lagi, bahasa wajahmu tak pernah berbohong, Yukiko." Ucapku sambil mengecup pipi satunya yang belum kucium. "Ahh, Souji, kau berat tahu." Yukiko mendorong dadaku menjauh. Ia terlalu malu untuk apapun yang bakal kukatakan selanjutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjauh.

Kami sudah duduk kembali.

"Kau yakin belum mau tidur?" Tanyaku. Yukiko yang sedang menetralkan jantungnya terlonjak. "O-oh.. Eh.. Aku makin tidak bisa tidur, tahu." Jawabnya sambil memegang dada. Dia terkejut karena aku ngomong begitu tiba-tiba? "Lha? Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung. "Gara-gara apa yang habis kau bicarakan, tentu saja! Ya ampun, kau ini bodoh apa bodoh sih Souji." Ucapnya sambil agak malu.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum pasrah, "Well.. Maaf." Ucapku. Yukiko mengangguk. "Lalu, ngapain dong kalau tidak tidur?" Tanyaku. Yukiko mengangkat bahu, "Entah.. Tapi kalau kau ngantuk, tidur saja." Katanya. Well, aku memang ngantuk. "Kau yakin tak apa aku tidur?" Tanyaku. Yukiko mengangguk pasti.

"Boleh aku tidur begini?" Tanyaku sambil tiduran di pangkuan Yukiko. Wajah Yukiko sedikit merona. Aku menunggu jawabannya. "Y-ya.." Jawabnya. Aku pun menutup mata sambil tersenyum. "Kalau nanti kau sudah mengantuk atau kesemutan, bangunkan aku." Bisikku. Yukiko mengelus kepalaku lembut, "Baik." Jawabnya. Seketika, aku sudah melayang ke alam lain..

_you watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_and catch the last weekend of the last week_

_before the gold and the glamor have been replaced,_

_another sun soaked season fades away_

_you have stolen my heart_

_you have stolen my heart_

_invitation only grant farewells_

_crush the best one, of the best ones_

_clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

_you have stolen my heart_

_you have stolen my heart_

_and from the bar room floor we are a celebration_

_one good stretch before our hibernation_

_our dreams assured and we are, sleep well_

_sleep well_

_sleep well_

_sleep well_

_sleep well_

_you have stolen my_

_you have stolen my_

_you have stolen my heart_

_i watch you spin around in the highest heels_

_you are the best one, of the best ones_

_we all look like we feel_

_you have stolen my_

_you have stolen my_

_you have stolen my heart_

Dashboard Confessional - Stolen_  
_


	41. Chapter 41: YUKIKO'S POV!

Tadaaa~~

Today is special day~~

Why? Because I'll give you... YUKIKO'S POV!

So remember, guys! Me = Yukiko. Now, I tell you guys about Yukiko's mind~

Enjoy~

* * *

**Same day.. Same place.. Same room.. Same moment..**

Rambut halus Souji menggelitik pahaku. Tanganku mengelus-elus wajah Souji.

Wajahnya lembut dan bersih. Melihatnya tidur dengan damai, membuatku tergoda untuk memfotonya. Imut sekali dia. Dengan gerakan pelan, aku merogoh kantung jaket. KLIK! Dapat! Yey! Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Detakan jantungku masih serasa meledak-ledak sehabis apa yang Souji lakukan tadi. Menciumku.

Sama seperti puluhan kali yang lalu.. Aku belum terbiasa dicium Souji. Namun, bohong namanya kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau dicium Souji.. Akh! Apa yang barusan kubilang! L-lupakan!

Aku termenung..

Sudah sangat banyak hal terjadi. Dan.. Sebetulnya, banyak point yang Souji hilangkan dari cerita ini. Ada kala, di mana Souji melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sepele, tapi sangat berpengaruh padaku. Hhh, Souji.. Aku ingat banyak sekali.. Mari mulai kita bahas!

Sentuhan Souji padaku. Selalu lembut. Seakan aku ini anak kucing. Wajahku pasti berubah panas kalau tangan Souji menempel ke kulitku. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya, dia mudah sekali memelukku. Apalagi.. Kalau dia menciumiku. Aku susah bernafas. Ingin berteriak. Karena dadaku sesak. Aku belum tahu apa itu rasa suka. Tapi, setelah Souji membuatku kelimpungan.. Aku bisa sedikit mengerti.

Souji itu, sangat senang menggodaku, makanya kukatai dia bodoh. Secara akademis, Souji mengalahkanku. Ia sangat amat pintar. Tahun lalu, ia berhasil dengan santai mendapatkan beasiswa. Aku kagum padanya. Tapi.. Ada lho, saat saat Souji jadi betulan bodoh di hadapanku. Souji pernah, dengan bodohnya terserimpet kakinya sendiri dan jatuh dari tangga saat kami turun dari atap. Ia malah bilang, "Pantatku! Oh pantat! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Waaaah! Ya, aku tahu kok, pantatmu pasti nyeri. Tapi, demi tuhan! Aku ada di tempat kejadian! Dan kau sudah menyatakan cintamu padaku! Kenapa malah ngomong sama p-p-p-pantatmu?

Aku terkikik kecil mengingatnya. Walaupun Souji bodoh, aku senang Ia menampilkannya hanya di depanku. Tidak pada orang lain.

Pernah, saat kami pulang sekolah, seperti setiap harinya, Souji mengantarku ke rumah. Itu termasuk dalam list hal-hal terbaik yang cowok pernah lakukan padaku. Tentu saja aku senang.. Kan, aku bisa melihat Souji terus bersamaku. Di sisiku.

Waktu itu, saat kami jalan bersama, ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berlari-lari lalu jatuh. Aku bahkan belum sempat bergerak, Souji sudah mendekatinya. Anak kecil tadi menangis. Souji berjongkok di sampingnya. "Hei gadis kecil. Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Souji pada anak itu. Tangisan anak itu makin meledak dan ia menunjuk lututnya yang tergores. Dengan cekatan, Souji membersihkan luka itu dengan air. Ia tak menyentuhnya, hanya menyiramnya dengan air minum Souji. Perlahan, anak perempuan tadi berhenti menangis. "Sudah tidak terlalu sakit?" Tanya Souji sambil tersenyum memukau. Anak perempuan itu mengangguk. Souji tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, "Pulanglah, adik kecil. Minta obat pada Mama." Saran Souji. Wajah anak kecil itu cemas mendengar kata 'obat'. Souji kembali tersenyum, "Kalau adik kecil mau diobati. Kakak mau kasih permen lho." Ujar Souji sambil merogoh kantung celananya. Permen milkita keluar dari tangan Souji. Anak perempuan tadi mulai ngiler. Ketahuan sekali, dia mau. "Janjilah pada kakak, kamu akan diobati tanpa menangis." Kata Souji sambil menjauhkan permennya. Anak tadi segera mengangguk, "Janji, kak." Katanya serak habis menangis. Souji tersenyum, dan memberikan permen itu pada anak tadi. "Terimakasih, kak!" Katanya senang sambil berlari pulang. "Ibuuuu! Minta obat!" Anak tadi berteriak ke arah rumahnya. Saat itu, aku kagum. Souji betul-betul baik, hebat, dan cakep.

AH! A-aku.. Ehk... Ma-maksudku.. Bu-bukannya.. Ahhh..

Ehm.. Ya, Souji memang cakep..

Aduh, wajahku.. Mudah sekali sih berubah warna! Terutama ke warna merah!

Souji.. Memang jadi pandangan gadis-gadis. Apalagi di sekolah. S.S. Fans Club sering memberiku tatapan maut tiap hari. Tapi jangan salah. Souji lebih sering kena tatapan maut dari beberapa cowok yang naksir padaku. Anehnya, selama aku salah tingkah di kerjai sama S.S. Fans Club, Souji terus saja tersenyum.

Souji.. Masih tersenyum padaku. Padahal, aku pernah dengar, sepatunya di beri paku payung, Souji di beri kertas ancaman berlembar-lembar, banyak cowok yang menjelek-jelekkan Souji di belakang punggungnya, dll. Tapi Souji tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Tak peduli bahkan kalau aku memintanya. Ia hanya terus menemaniku, menjagaku, dan kadang, aku yang suka curhat pada Souji. Tentang? Masalah keluargaku.

Souji sama artinya bagi Chie padaku. Orang terdekat dengan hatiku. Bukan berarti aku pilih kasih pada Kanji, Yosuke, Rise, Nanako, dan Teddie. Hanya saja, aku merasa lebih dekat dengan Souji dan Chie. Walaupun Kanji teman sepermainanku saat kecil, tapi.. Hubungan kami lain.

Sejak SMP, aku dan Kanji sudah tidak berbicara. Alasannya.. Terakhir kali kami sedang main bersama.. Saat pulang, kami mendengar percakapan orang tua kami di Amagi Inn. Ingatan kejadian itu masih segar di benakku..

-Flashback, nyok-

"_Hahahaha, benar sekali! Aku setuju!" Suara Ayahku terdengar sangat senang di balik tembok._

"_Wah, aku sih, sangat mendukung." Suara Ibuku menyusul._

"_Hmmm, terimakasih sekali. Aku sangat senang kalau kalian gembira. Bukankah ini pilihan yang cukup membahagiakan?" Suara Ibu Kanji sangat ramah._

_Saat itu, aku dan Kanji habis jalan-jalan pakai sepeda. Kami yang sedang asyik mengobroli anak misterius berambut abu-abu yang mengalahkan anjing itu, terdiam mendengar orang tua kami mengobrol ria di salah satu kamar Amagi Inn._

_Suara mereka begitu berisik, hingga aku dan Kanji yang melewati kamar itu bertatapan._

"_Wah, calon mantu sejak dini! Senang sekali rasanya." Suara Ibuku kembali terdengar._

"_Iya, benar sekali. Tadinya, aku hanya sekedar berharap. Tak tahunya, kalian setuju." Suara lembut Ibu Kanji menanggapi._

_Aku dan Kanji terlonjak. Pikiran kami sama-sama bertanya, ''Siapa yang hendak mereka jodohkan?''. Setauku, Kanji tak punya saudara. Begitu pula denganku. Dan, tidak mungkin kami dong._

_Dengan agak penasaran, aku dan Kanji mengintip ke balik pintu di mana orang tua kami mengobrol._

"_Memang, sejak kecil, mereka teman baik, bukan?" Ayahku bicara._

"_Ya. Bahkan sekarang mereka sedang main sepeda. Duh, aku jadi terbayang bagaimana nanti kalau sudah pada besar. Naik sepeda berduaan." Ibuku tersenyum-senyum sendiri._

_Aku dan Kanji menelan ludah. Tidak mungkin.. Aku bermimpi. Bukan, aku pasti salah mengartikan._

"_Hahaha, dasar kau ini. Apa Yukiko dan Kanji masih mau main sepeda bersama-sama di usia matang? Kanji pemalu, lho." Ibu Kanji menanggapi ekspresi wajah Ibuku._

_Aku dan Kanji seketika menjauhi pintu. Bersamaan dan tanpa suara, kami berlari menuju sungai Samegawa._

_..._

_Aku sampai duluan daripada Kanji. Walaupun Kanji cowok, aku selalu berusaha mengunggulinya. Aku suka latihan pagi, sementara Kanji suka molor di rumah. Aku berlatih kalau pelajaran P.E. sedang membahas tentang basket, sepak bola, atau voli. Aku berlatih, agar mendapat nilai bagus._

_Aku duduk. Kanji duduk beberapa meter di kiriku._

_Rasanya canggung._

_Padahal, beberapa menit yang lalu, kami masih bercanda-canda._

_Benakku di penuhi kalimat orangtua ku dan Kanji. Kami... Akan di jodohkan?_

_Aku bingung. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, upacara penyambutan SMP habis di selenggarakan. Dari awal, aku sudah bisa melihat beberapa cowok memandangiku. Aku risih. Untungnya, Kanji mau menjemputku saat pulang._

_Kanji berwajah seram. Tubuhnya tinggi. Ia jarang tersenyum. Itulah kalau di depan banyak orang._

_Sekali-kali, Kanji bisa menggila. Ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Souji? Banyak nada tak senonoh yang di lontarkannya, bukan?_

_Akibat dari Kanji yang menjemputku dengan pandangan bosannya, ia telah menakuti banyak dari cowok-cowok yang sudah seharian memandangiku. Aku bersyukur Kanji jadi temanku._

_Teman.. Cuma teman, kan?_

_Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa selain senang kalau ketemu Kanji. Tapi.. Aku belum pernah.. Sama sekali, dapat pikiran untuk menyukainya. Habis, Kanji itu adik kelasku. Ia berharga, dulu, saat itu._

_Kanji juga tampaknya berfikiran sama. Ia juga sedang bengong._

_..._

"_Yuki-chan.." Kanji memanggilku setelah berpuluh-puluh menit kemudian. Kanji memang kurang sopan, tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Aku menoleh menatap Kanji. "Apa.. Kau tak pernah.. Suka, padaku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah merah. Aku kaget. Belum pernah aku lihat Kanji merona, selain saat Ia mengaku kalau Ia suka menjahit boneka. Aku menarik nafas panjang._

"_Kalau suka sebagai sahabat. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Tapi kalau yang kau maksud.. Berbeda.. Aku.." Aku terhenti. Tatapanku kosong. Aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya._

_Kanji meringgis. "Apa.. Benar-benar tak ada harapan untukku, Yuki-chan?" Suaranya parau. Sekali lagi, aku diam._

_..._

_Hanya suara desiran air dari sungai Samegawa yang terdengar._

_..._

_Kanji menatapku lurus. "Suatu saat nanti. Kalau Yuki-chan mulai menyukaiku sebagaimana aku menyukai Yuki-chan." Wajahku memerah mendengar ia menyatakannya, "Kumohon.. Jangan sungkan untuk datang padaku dan mengakuinya. Aku akan menunggu Yuki-chan." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Kanji.. Kanji teman masa kecilku._

_Kanji beranjak pergi. Aku ingin.. Ingin memanggilnya dan memintanya kembali._

_Aku mau Kanji tetap menjadi temanku. Namun.. Kanji.. Ingin menjadi lebih sekedar teman untukku.._

_Mampukah aku tetap bermain di sampingnya, seakan ia tak pernah bilang suka padaku?_

_Jawabannya, tentu tidak._

_Seketika, air mataku merebak. Aku tahu, aku telah kehilangan seorang teman._

_Teman.. Yang berarti.._

-Let's Go Back-

Aku menatap sedih dinding. Sejak saat itu, Kanji jarang ngobrol padaku. Kalau ada, biasanya hanya menitipkan salam dari Ibunya, menyampaikan pesan kiriman barang dari Ibunya, atau apapun suruhan Ibunya.

Kanji tak pernah menyapaku, karena keinginan pribadi.

Aku mendesah pelan. Ya ampun.. Kenapa Kanji sungguh membingungkan?

Dan aku ingat kejadian setelah itu. Saat aku pulang.. Aku mendengarnya.. Kami akan bertunangan.. Inginnya, setelah lulus SMA. Padahal, aku menolak keras hal itu. Kanji juga ikut menolak, karena aku belum menerima perasaannya.

Tapi aku ingat juga. Saat Souji datang menginap sekamar denganku di Amagi Inn. Tak sesepele yang kalian tahu. Souji memang meng-crop beberapa bagian. Sebetulnya, ada adegan di mana Ayahku meremas pundaknya keras sambil berbisik, "Nak, jangan kira kau bisa hidup tenang kalau kau melakukan apa-apa pada anakku. Mengerti?" Ayahku mengancamnya. Souji hanya tersenyum gugup, "Tentu, Sir!" Balas Souji. Saat itu, aku tersenyum melihat Ayahku yang sangat overreacting kalau menyangkut diriku. Walaupun begitu, Ayahku mulai meragukan apakah Kanji hanya satu-satunya pilihan terbaik sebagai mantunya. Beliau mulai mempertimbangkan Souji. Syukurlah..

Nah, aku juga sering memanggil Souji dengan sebutan 'mesum'. Sebetulnya, kalau kata itu, tak sengaja terlontar. Habis.. Souji nakal sekali. Apalagi, ingat saat dia menanyai pakaian dalamku? Wajahku memerah memikirkannya. Aduh! Si mesum ini!

Walaupun begitu, Souji tetap menghormatiku.

Mari lupakan sejenak kenyataan bahwa Souji amat sangat sering menciumku.

Souji itu masih menghormatiku sebagai perempuan. Dia.. Apa istilahnya? Tidak pernah melecehkanku. Ingat, ciuman bukan pelecehan. Itu hanya.. Ah.. Err.. Gitu deh, pokoknya. Maksudku, Souji tidak melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan yang kadang ada di . (eh bukan bermaksud mengejek, hanya sebagai contoh kok.) Bahkan dari sentuhan Souji padaku, aku bisa merasakan kelembutannya. Lalu..

Hati Souji, belum terdengar olehku.

Souji bisa dengan mudah mendengar debaran jantungku yang menggila saat ia menciumku. Tapi, aku belum mendengar debaran jantung Souji kecuali saat di villa Rise. Karena saat itu jarak kami.. Terlalu dekat, aku juga bisa mendengar desahan nafasnya.

Ya ampun.. Aku jadi gugup sendiri. Padahal, aku hanya memikirkannya. Tunggu. Sekarang, di ruangan ini, saat ini. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku menatap Souji yang masih terlelap. Ia tampak santai. Aku menjelajahi wajahnya dengan tanganku.

Pertama keningnya.. Pelipis menuju pipi yang halus. Hidung mancungnya. Dan punggung tanganku menemukan bibir Souji. Wajahku merah.

Seketika, sebuah masa di mana aku menangis dengan alasan bodoh.. Tersirat di benakku.

-Flashback, lagi-

_Aku tahu. Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku sudah berusaha menghentikan perasaan ini, tapi sia-sia._

_Aku terlanjur suka.. Pada Souji Seta._

_Hari itu, aku sadar aku menyukainya. Aku sedang duduk di Gym. Melihat-lihat ke jendela. Tak tahunya, mataku menangkap sosok Souji yang tengah mengorbrol dengan teman-temannya yang berjubel. Gara-gara Souji tenar, ia jarang sendirian kecuali dia sengaja._

_Anak-anak putri, seperti biasa, sedang melakukan latihan tanding di sini. Aku kebagian main ke sesi 2. Chie sedang main. Saat ini, aku duduk di dekat jendela. Tadinya, aku memperhatikan Chie. Namun, sekarang mataku tertuju pada Souji di luar._

_Aku sibuk memperhatikannya. Aku terbuai. Ia sekarang sedang tersenyum karena bercanda dengan Yosuke. Souji sepertinya tengah mengejek Yosuke, karena ia mendapat pukulan hangat di keningnya. Aku tersenyum. Kelakuan mereka, memang sama saja seperti Chie. Lalu, Souji tersenyum lagi._

_Hatiku terasa hangat melihatnya. Oh tidak, ada apa ini? Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari kaca. Kumohon.. Jangan.. Aku.. Tak suka padanya, kan. Oh.. Tuhan.._

_Bukannya aku tidak mau menyukai Souji. Namun.. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Setelah bermacam-macam hal terjadi. Segalanya. Membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa! Aku bingung sendiri. Terdapat perasaan tidak sabar untuk melakukan sesuatu. Rasa itu perlahan menggerogotiku._

_Butuh waktu hingga pulang sekolah, sampai aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan._

_Seperti biasa, Souji mengantarku pulang. Memang begitu. Souji sangat baik. Ia akan memastikan aku masuk rumah, sebelum berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Aku di buat linglung olehnya. Souji tersenyum padaku, "Yuk pulang." Ajaknya. Hatiku bergetar. Tepat. Inilah apa yang kuinginkan. Berada di sisi Souji._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berbohong pada Souji. "Eh, maaf. Hari ini, aku sudah janjian dengan Chie. Kami mau jalan-jalan." Dustaku. Untung Chie sedang terlelap di mejanya. Gara-gara pelajaran terakhir adalah Sejarah, ia tidur. "Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati ya pulangnya." Ucap Souji sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia pergi. Syukurlah kebohonganku cukup meyakinkan.  
_

_Aku membangunkan Chie. Chie menguap. "Chie. Main yuk." Ajakku. "Heh?" Tanya Chie dengan tampang bodoh. Aku menarik lengan Chie, "Ayolah. Cepat." Paksaku. Chie segera membereskan buku dan mengikutiku yang sudah berjalan menjauh._

_Aku membawanya ke salah satu tempat. Tempat ini ada di sebelah barat sekolah kami. Ada semacam tempat menunggu bus yang sudah tidak di gunakan. Tempatnya lumayan bersih, jadi aku dan Chie duduk. Di sana, sehening di dalam hutan. Pemandangannya pun lumayan.  
_

"_Mau ngapain?" Tanya Chie di sampingku. Aku berfikir sejenak. Apa yang hendak kulakukan? Detik-detik berlalu, dan aku belum menjawab. "Heeeei!" Tegur Chie. Seketika, air mataku merebak. "Eh eh eh! Ada apa? Bukan maksudku meneriakimu! Maaf!" Ujar Chie panik. Aku tersenyum dan maunya menenangkan Chie, tapi air mataku mengucur dengan deras. "Bukan.. Bukan salahmu, Chie." Akhirnya aku bisa membisikkan kata itu._

_Chie tertegun melihatku menangis. Yah, bukan salahku, kalau aku memang jarang menunjukkan emosi berlebihan di depan siapapun, termasuk Chie. Terakhir Chie melihatku menangis.. Saat SMP, itu saat aku bercerita tentang Kanji padanya. Chie memelukku. Aku menangis di bahunya._

_Chie tidak terburu-buru menyuruhku bercerita, ia sangat perhatian, hingga tahu kalau aku belum bisa bicara. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, barulah aku berhenti menangis. Aku membersihkan wajahku dengan tissue. "Ada apa?" Tanya Chie setelah beberapa waktu. Aku menunduk._

_Benar.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis?_

_Aku belum memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba saja, air mataku tadi mengalir. Ada apa..?_

_Hati nuraniku menjawab.. 'Seta. Souji.'..._

_Aku terkejut. Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Souji?_

_Layaknya teman sejati, Chie membaca diriku, "Sesuatu tentang.. Souji-kun?" Tanyanya berhati-hati. Aku menunduk. Kenapa! Souji! Ada apa! Sampai menangis segala.. Ya ampun, memalukan sekali aku! Aku tak mampu menjawab. Kalau bukan Souji, hendak siapa? Kenapa hatiku menjawab, ini karena Souji? Dan kalau iya, memangnya ada apa dengan Souji? Apa-apaan perasaanku ini!_

"_Mmm, aku tidak tahu juga." Jawabku karena kasihan melihat Chie yang sangat penasaran. Chie menaikan sebelah alis, "Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" Ia bertanya. Sebuah jawaban muncul di benakku, "Mmm, mungkin.. Mungkin karena.. Seribu perasaan sesak yang sudah tak mampu kupendam." Jawabku jujur. Sejak Souji mengungkapkan cintanya.. Sejak ciuman pertamaku direbut Souji.. Sejak.. Sejak.. Aku mencintainya, sebagaimana ia mencintaiku.._

_Aku terkejut sendiri mendengar pikiranku. Apa-apaan! "Eh? Ada apa dengan perasaanmu? Tunggu, apakah.. Itu perasaan terhadap Souji?" Tanya Chie tak percaya. Aku menunduk, tiba-tiba aku merasa panas. "Aku.. Kurang tahu juga." Jawabku pelan. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Ke-kenapa denganku? Heh, Souji itu populernya selangit. Dan kenapa AKU? Ia bisa.. Memilih secara acak gadis yang akan ia kencani tiap harinya!_

"_Kau menyukai Souji-kun, Yukiko?" Tanya Chie lembut padaku. TIDAK! Aku telah bertahun-tahun menyimpan hatiku baik-baik. Karena, banyak alasan! Seperti.._

_Aku tidak mau Kanji terluka.._

_Aku belum siap menerima, apapun itu yang disebut cinta.._

_Aku tak yakin, ini adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Bisa jadi, ini hanya kebahagiaan semata!_

_Kenapa SOUJI?_

_Ya tuhan! Souji itu akan merepotkan! Ia di incar beribu-ribu gadis! Mungkin saja, ia sudah memiliki segudang mantan pacar! Walaupun matanya selalu mengungkapkan kejujuran padaku.. Apakah itu cukup sebagai bukti bahwa ia bukan seorang buaya? Apakah aku siap menerima resiko, kalau ia ternyata memakai cara yang sama untuk mempermainkan mantan-mantannya._

_Memikirkan Souji memiliki mantan pacar, dadaku terasa sesak. Satu butir air mata melintasi pipiku. "Aduh! Kenapa sih aku!" Gerutuku. Chie menatapku dengan aneh. "Yukiko.." Aku merasa Chie memelukku lagi. "Berhentilah membohongi diri. Kau menyukainya, terimalah perasaan itu." Ujar Chie, air mataku makin meleleh. "Souji itu baik. Kukira, sudah cukup kau menutup hatimu." Aku balas memeluk Chie. "Sejak dahulu, kau selalu saja ingin sendiri. Aku terus menemanimu, saat para laki-laki berbondong-bondong ingin menjadi pacarmu. Tapi, kau menolak mereka semua dalam satu kalimat padat, jelas, dan dalam. Bahwa kau membenci para lelaki." Aku mulai terisak._

"_Kanji memang aneh. Ia meninggalkanmu, padahal ia menyatakan cinta padamu. Aku tahu, kau ingin berada di sisi Kanji, sebagai kakaknya. Dan aku tahu kau terluka karena melihatnya setiap hari. Kau terluka melihatnya murung. Dan kau terjepit dalam posisi itu. Itukan yang menyebabkanmu mulai membenci lelaki." Chie terus membuat air mataku meleleh. Aku tersadar, aku ini sangat egois, menyebalkan, dan tak tahu diri._

"_Sudah saatnya, kau memiliki pegangan. Kenapa tak mencoba bersandar pada Souji? Souji adalah cowok hebat. Ingat, dialah yang menyatukan kita semua. Bukankah, dulu kita dalam satu kota, tapi tidak dalam tali persahabatan sedekat ini?" Chie melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapku. "Terimalah Souji. Kau pantas mendapat laki-laki seganteng, sepintar, dan sebaik dia. Aku yakin, ia tidak akan melukaimu secara sengaja. Kalau memang iya, ia akan menerima Chie Super Kick!" Mulailah demam kung-fu Chie. Ia sudah melompat-lompat menendang angin. Itu membuatku mulai tersenyum._

_Bodoh ya aku.._

_Aku berfikir terlalu banyak.._

_Ya, aku mau mencoba bersender.. Souji, maaf.. Aku membuatmu menunggu, ya.._

_Padahal.. Aku sudah mengetahui perasaan sukaku padamu, sejak.. Saat aku menatap mata abu-abu milikmu. Maaf, Souji. Karena aku, kau sudah kena makian dari beberapa cowok. Kalau saja, aku menerima perasaanmu sejak dulu, mungkin kau tidak perlu mendengar makian kasar itu. Tunggu ya, Souji.. Sebentar lagi.. Hanya sebentar lagi.._

_Chie mengulurkan tangan, Chie tersenyum, "Mari pulang!" Ajaknya. Aku menyambut tangan Chie. Aku ikut tersenyum. Melihatku tersenyum, Chie merangkulku. "Cieeee, jangan lupa 'Pajak Jadian'-nya ya!" Ujarnya. Aku langsung mengetahui maksud, 'ada udang di balik batu'. "Jadi.. Kau menemaniku karena mau PAJAKNYA SAJA!" Geramku._

_Chie langsung berlari, "Kan aku minta upah bicara! Hahahahahhaa!" Aku mengejar Chie sambil tertawa. Dasar.._

-Done-

Aku tersenyum. Lalu aku mulai memainkan kalung pemberian Souji.

Duh, apakah salah kalau aku bilang, ini hadiah yang manis?

Bukannya aku termasuk cewek matre. Hanya saja.. Kalung, cincin, dan jepitan dari Souji.. Sangat pas, indah, dan nyaman. Sebuah pikiran menggelikan merasuki otakku. Tunggu.. Souji.. Tidak tahukan, ukuran jari dan leherku? Tunggu.. Emangnya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Eh! Aku mulai berfikir.. Apakah kemesuman Souji yang senang memperhatikanku dari belakang saat pelajaran bisa membuatnya mengetahui ukuran leherku? Heeeh! Mesum!

Aku kembali memperhatikan Souji yang tidur lelap di pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum. Aku mungkin belum pernah bilang.. Ini hadiah terindah. Akupun sangat menyukainya. Jemariku mulai menepiskan poni Souji yang menutupi matanya.

Rambut Souji halus.

Aku malah mengelus rambutnya.

...

Semerta-merta, wajahku merah.

Apa yang kulakukan!

Aku menyingkirkan tanganku dari rambut Souji. Souji...

Aku ingat.. Betapa senangnya kalau bertemu Souji. Betapa malunya kalau Souji menggoda, memeluk, apalagi menciumku. Betapa indahnya kata-kata yang sering Souji ucapkan hingga membuatku susah tidur. Iya, senyumanku yang sudah setahun ini tak kunjung berhenti, semuanya karena Souji.

Bahkan, beberapa orang menanyaiku, kenapa aku tersenyum terus. Memang kadang, saat pelajaran, aku sering melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri menyadari tatapan Souji pada punggungku. Kadang, saat di lab, ruang musik, aula, dan segala macam tempat lainnya, aku juga kadang tersenyum melihat Souji menjagaku. Pernah, ada cowok yang sedang makan tahu gejrot di koridor. Ia sedang ngobrol dengan temannya, hingga saat aku melewati mereka, piring tahu itu nyaris tumpah kena wajahku. Untungnya, ada Souji yang menarikku kebelakang. Aku terjengkang, Souji menangkapku sambil tersenyum. "Kalau sedang jalan, hati-hati. Bajumu bisa kotor kapan saja." Pesan Souji dulu. Hahaha, baik sekali Souji.

Tanggapanku pada anak-anak yang bertanya akan kelainan sifat padaku, hanya kujawab dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. Aku suka Souji. Sesimple itu, bisa membuatku tidak bisa konsen belajar. Sesimple kalimat itu, bisa membuatku tersipu. Sesimple itu, membuatku sering sesak nafas karena senang.

Sungguh, aku mulai kehilangan kontrol pikiran. Aku musti mati-matian mengurungkan diri di kamar, hanya untuk belajar. Itupun, aku harus melempar HP-ku ke kasur dan mematikannya, agar tidak tergoda untuk menghabiskan sepanjang malam dalam ombang-ambing keinginan untuk menelpon Souji dan menanyakan salah satu hal paling tak berguna dalam daftar pembicaraan pada kenalanmu.

Aku mendengus.

Semuanya gara-gara Souji. Padahal, aku cukup senang dengan julukan 'Snow Princess'. Aku memang agak sadis pada para cowok. Sejak aku mengatakan dengan sangat jelas dan pasti pada mereka semua bahwa aku tidak suka gender 'laki-laki', julukan itu menempel padaku.

Dulu, aku memang tidak membutuhkan pacar. Buat apa sih, bukannya aku hanya akan terluka pada akhirnya. Itupun kalau aku _menyukai _salah satu dari mereka. Nah, kenyataannya tidak. Lagipula, aku sibuk. Belajar, membantu mengurusi Amagi Inn, mengerjakan tugas. Asal tahu saja, kerjaanku di penginapan itu, banyaaaaak sekali. Mulai dari membuang sampah, hingga mengurusi taplak meja di masing-masing kamar.

Namun.. Sejak ada Souji..

Aku mati-matian mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sukaku padanya. Dulu itu, aku sangat berusaha. Yah, dan itu sangat tidak berguna, pada akhirnya. Aku terlanjur terjerumus pada kubangan rasa cinta padanya. Habis.. Souji kelewat romantis. Ia mampu memikirkan _kondisi_ ku, baik dari dalam ataupun luar. Souji sangat memperhatikan aku, tapi ia juga memberiku keluasan yang kuperlukan.

Seperti..

Dari jam 6 sore, ia tak akan menggangguku, karena aku sibuk mengurusi penginapan dan pendidikanku. Ia tak pernah menghalangiku jalan-jalan dengan siapa, ke mana, atau bagaimana, tapi, ia menyuruhku berjanji untuk kembali dengan kondisi utuh. Aku tertawa saat mendengarnya menyuruhku berjanji, toh Souji juga senyam-senyum saat menyuruhku. Ia belum pernah membentakku, selain saat di depan kelas itu...

Oh tuhan.. Aku teringat, apa jadinya sehari setelah kejadian itu.

Saat hal itu terjadi, duniaku tertutup awan dan hanya Souji yang terlihat.

Tapi sekarang, aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Pandangan anak-anak yang sudah nyaris koma melihatku dan Souji berciuman di depan kelas. Sedangkan yang masih cukup sadar, mengambil video kami. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku meledak-ledak di sekolah. Pandangan jahil anak-anak yang malihatku dan Souji datang ke sekolah berduaan. Siulan-siulan yang sudah mengganti julukanku menjadi 'Love Princess', alay deh. Dan.. Pandangan terluka Daisuke.

Aku ingat.. Sebetulnya, saat aku menjauhi Souji karena banyak kerjaan dengan Daisuke, membuat Souji sangat terluka. Terutama batinnya.

Bukan maksudku, sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk menjauhi Souji. Tapi kerjaanku makin banyak dengan adanya anggota baru! Daisuke memiliki tenaga yang di butuhkan untuk mengangkat baran-barang. Souji memang selalu membantuku dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas pengurus mading, tapi Souji bukan asisten sah, sehingga ia tidak di perbolehkan membantu sebagian besar hal.

Daisuke juga lumayan cekatan. Dan karena kepopulerannya sebagai kapten dari ekskul terpopuler di Inaba, yaitu futsal, membuatnya memiliki beberapa asisten, maksudnya fans. Daisuke sedikit memanfaatkan mereka. Memang terlihat jahat, tapi ia hanya meminta tolong mereka kalau sedang darurat. Daisuke memang baik, tapi tak setulus Souji. Aku senang sih, dapat asisten. Walau begitu.. Souji..

Tatapan Souji setiap aku menghilang, saat aku bersama Daisuke, atau sekedar menyebut namanya, ia selalu mencoba tidak menyirit kesakitan. Hanya aku yang melihat. Aku bisa melihat perdebatan batin luar biasa menyiksa, tiap kali melihatnya melewatiku dan Daisuke di koridor. Kalau melihat Souji seperti itu, aku jadi membeku. Bahkan Daisuke harus memanggil-manggil namaku beberapa kali sebelum aku kembali sadar.

Souji sangat terluka. Aku tahu, aku mau minta maaf padanya. Namun aku malu! Sungguh alasan yang bodoh! Lalu, saat akhirnya aku menetapkan hati untuk minta maaf, itulah hari di mana Daisuke menciumku. Aku tak segan-segan menamparnya. Kubilang padanya, itulah kenapa aku meragukan asisten cowok. Daisuke terlihat terluka, tapi aku tidak menyesal menamparnya. Bukankah, kebaikannya padaku dalam tugas mading, hanya karena ingin mendekatkan diri padaku? Berarti, itu bukan bantuan tulus, kan?

Aku sebal. Mana mau punya asisten yang tega-teganya ngaku-ngaku hanya mau membantuku sebagai asisten, lalu semena-menanya menciumku!

Souji terluka, Daisuke terluka..

Hanya karena, AKU..

Aku sungguh membenci diriku. Lalu, saat aku masih bingung akan segalanya, aku malah makin jauh dengan Souji. Hingga, saat insiden di depan kelas itu terjadi. Sangat memalukan.. Kenapa aku menerima ciumannya begitu saja! Padahal, itukan di depan umum! Sungguh mengumbar aib! Wajahku merah mengingatnya. Untung saja, berita tentangnya tidak tersebar sampai telinga para orang tua. Entah apa jadinya hidupku, kalau orang tuaku tahu.

Souji.. Souji..

Souji itu sangat baik. Memang, kadang aku terluka dari dalam. Tapi Souji terluka dari luar.

Memang, kadang, hal-hal buruk terjadi padaku. Terutama insiden di villa Rise. Sungguh, aku hampir gila di buatnya. Untunglah, ada Souji. Malam itu.. Pandangan Souji dan pandanganku nyaris sama gilanya. Aku makin gila melihat Souji terluka. Matanya sayup-sayup, seperti susah tidur. Dari matanya, aku bisa melihat ia pusing. Lalu gerakannya seperti zombie.

Gilanya lagi, aku malah memintanya _mengambil kesucianku _malam itu juga..

Aku mulai menggigiti bibir.

Untung Souji mau menyadarkanku. Sungguh, yang terjadi itu di luar kemauanku! Aku sendiri malu! Apalagi kalian yang membaca! Aduh! Mana Souji melihat bra-ku pula! Terlebih lagi, saat itu aku pakai yang berwarna mencolok! Tidak! Aib lainnya! Cinta pertamaku, mengetahui diriku lebih dalam daripada Ayahku sendiri..

Huhuhuhuuhuuuu.. Ingin rasanya aku mengunci diri di tartarus.. Dan tak mau keluar lagi..

Apa itu tartarus? Mana aku tahu. Kan aku dari Persona 4, gimana sih, Author!

Tanya aja sama Minato! Huh, Author ini..

...

Setiap bertemu Soujipun, pikiranku tak lepas dari kejadian itu.

Mau tak mau, aku selalu malu kalau bertemu Souji. Dan kalau Souji menggodaku dengan bertanya tentang pakaian dalamku, aku langsung membeku, mengatainya mesum, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Souji. Kan MALU! Hik hik... Dasar .

Aku menyentuh pipi Souji. Hangat, lembut, tidak biasa. Kebanyakan lelaki, wajahnya tidak selembut wajah perempuan. Tapi beda kasusnya dengan Souji. Wajah Souji halus, sebagaimana kulitku. Aku keasyikan mengelus-elus wajah Souji. Aku banyak berfikir, hingga sepanjang itu, hanya untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari film horor tadi.. Sungguh.. Keterlaluan.. Aku sampai gemetaran tadi. Makanya aku memeluk Souji. Eh, tak tahunya Souji tidur.

Tiba-tiba Souji menggeram. Aku terlonjak, "Su-sudah bangun, Souji-kun?" Tanyaku pelan. Souji tak menjawab, ia malah mengeser posisinya hingga wajahnya menatap perutku. Aku menganga, "So-Souji?" Tanyaku ragu. Souji belum bangun! Ia masih terlelap. Aku bersender di punggung kursi. "Haha, ternyata kau hanya ngelindur." Bisikku.

Souji kembali bergerak. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menyentuh perutku.

Refleks, aku menabok pipinya, sangat keras.

"Awwh!" Souji terbangun, berputar, dan terjengkang jatuh dari sofa.

Wajahku memanas. Geli! Dasar Souji bodoh! Souji mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah kutabok. "Hei, ada apa? Kok menamparku?" Tanyanya. Heran, ia kok tak marah padaku. Dan kenapa ia BIASA-BIASA SAJA? Eh! Masa, tadi dia masih ngelindur? Waduh! Kau bodoh sekali Souji!

Aku tak menjawab, hanya diam, malu untuk menjawab. Souji bisa membaca pikiranku, ia berhenti mengusap pipi, "Apa.. Aku melakukan sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Kok rasanya, pikiranku mudah sekali di tebak? Memangnya transparan? Dengan sedikit malu, aku mengangguk. Souji membenarkan duduknya di lantai, "Maaf, kurasa apa yang kulakukan, pasti membuatmu tidak enak. Apapun itu, maaf." Ucapnya.

Aku selalu mendengar ketulusan dari Souji. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Walaupun malu, Souji-kan sudah minta maaf. Souji tersenyum. "Tidur yuk. Sudah jam.." Ia melirik jam, "Wah! Sudah jam 1 pagi!" Aku terlonjak saat Souji membacakan jam. Eh? Sudah Hari Minggu dong?

Souji menarikku menuju futonnya. Ia menggelarkannya, dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku tiduran dengan malu-malu. "Ada baumu, Souji." Aku terkikik. Souji memang memiliki bau khas, bau hujan. Souji menggaruk-garuk rambut dengan malu, "Maaf." Katanya. Aku tersenyum dan merapatkan diri di selimut Souji. "Met tidur." Ucap Souji sambil berjalan ke sofa lagi.

Seketika, tanpa aku sempat berfikir, aku menarik tangan Souji. Souji kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di sampingku. "Eh, maaf." Kataku. Souji terkejut, namun ia lalu tersenyum, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya seakan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Wajahku merah, "Boleh.." Aku terhenti, Souji menaikan sebelah alis, "Boleh aku minta ciuman selamat malam?" Tanyaku tanpa memandang Souji. Malu.

Aku merasakan Souji tersenyum maklum. "Secara teknis, hari sudah berganti. Jadi, seharusnya ini ciuman selamat pagi." Kata Souji sambil memegang daguku. Souji mendekat. Aku mulai tidak bisa bernafas. Souji menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Jutaan perasaan menekan dadaku. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku hanya bisa merona, bingung, dan membalas Souji.

Seketika, Souji berhenti. Aku belum membuka mata, masih malu. Suasana yang begitu hening, dan kenyataan bahwa hanya ada aku dan Souji di ruangan ini, juga lantai ini, membuatku kurang waras. Aku merasakan tarikan Souji. Saat aku membuka mata terkejut, aku sudah menindih tubuh Souji.

"Aku terlalu sering memaksamu. Kali ini, aku akan membebaskanmu." Ucap Souji sambil menatap mataku. Aku sadar, Souji memaksudkan.. Untukku melakukan apa yang sepertinya kumau. _Sepertinya.._

Souji hanya diam, dan menutup mata layaknya orang tidur. Aku yang berada di atas Souji, yang menopangkan diriku dengan tangan yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Souji, yang jantungnya belum berdetak normal, membeku. Wajahku merah. Aku tahu apa yang kumau.

Melawan segala kehendak tubuhku, pikiranku mengambil alih. Aku beringsut mendekati Souji. Dengan nafas tercekat, aku mencium bibir Souji. Jarang sekali.. Aku yang menciumnya duluan. Aku merasakan Souji membalas perlahan. Detakan jantungku makin menggila.

Aku mulai takut, kalau kelamaan, paru-paruku mencuat dari tempatnya.

Wajahku tak kunjung berhenti merah. Nafasku malah makin ngos-ngosan. Aku mengepalkan buku-buku jari kuat-kuat. Terlalu banyak.. Terlalu banyak tekanan di dadaku. Sebelum aku melepas bibir, kulakukan satu hal yang sangat membuatku penasaran.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada bidang Souji. Merasakan detakan jantungnya..

Aku terkejut. Ia...

JUGA TEGANG SEPERTIKU! Tapi, aku masih lebih parah dari Souji.

Aku melepas bibir kami.

Ternyata, detakan jantung Souji sangat memutar balik kenyataan saat ia menciumku dari luarnya.

Aku tidak membuka mata. Walau aku mengetahui sesuatu yang baru, hari ini, aku masih cukup malu menghadapi wajah tersenyum Souji. Souji mengelus pipiku perlahan, "Kau cantik sekali, ya." Suara indah Souji membuat wajahku makin menjadi-jadi ronaannya. Aku hanya mampu menyenderkan diri di dada Souji.

Hening dalam waktu lama. Hingga wajahku kembali normal, aku menatap Souji. "Ngantuk." Ucapku parau. Mataku berkedap-kedip. Souji tersenyum dan menggendongku ke futon. Aku terlalu malu untuk menolak. Dan aku segera terlelap saat Souji membisikkan, "Selamat malam, Yukiko." Sambil menyelimutiku.

**~OoOoOoO~**

**08.00 AM. Souji room.**

Aku membuka mata. Butuh waktu agak lama hingga aku benar-benar bangun dan mengucek-ngucek mata. Cahaya pagi menyinari kamar ini. Masih hening. Aku berdiri dan nguap. Mataku menangkap sosok laki-laki yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Aku mendekatinya.

Ya, itulah dia, pacarku.

Souji masih tidur. Aku tergoda mencium pipinya, namun aku gengsi. Jadi, kuurungkan saja niat itu.

Aku mengawasi Souji tidur. Hingga tak lama, ia bangun.

Sepertiku, ia ngucek-ngucek mata, nguap, dan bangun. "Met pagi." Sapaku. Souji tersenyum, "Met pagi." Balasnya. Setelah itu, kami mandi.

**10.00 AM.**

Kami sedang berjalan menuju rumahku. Masih jauh sih. Sekarang saja, kami masih bercanda-canda dulu di tepi sungai Samegawa.

Souji dan aku sedang bermain-main di tepi sungai. Kami berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Bukan bercanda ya, pacaran.. Hehe.. Malu..

Kami sudah di sini sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Sedari tadi, kami sibuk mengobrol. Ada saja yang di bicarakan. Sekali-kali, Souji mencium pipiku. Aku hanya bisa tersipu di buatnya. Suasananya indah. Sungai Samegawa ini memang yang terjernih. Pantulan sinar matahari, terlihat sempurna menghiasi air sungai. Aku dan Souji berpandangan. Kami tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Bukan, kata tidak dibutuhkan.

Cukup melihat matanya, aku bisa merasakan cinta Souji.

Mungkin muluk, kata-kataku barusan, tapi itulah yang memang terjadi. Aku membalas tatapan penuh cinta Souji itu. Souji adalah cahaya bagiku. Aku belum sempat memikirkan dampak buruk apapun kalau bersamanya. Yang kutahu, aku menyukai Souji.

...

Tiba-tiba lagu Something 'Bout Love-nya David Archuleta membuyarkan tatapan kami. Oh, itu bunyi HP Souji. Souji membaca sebuah SMS dengan kilat. Seketika, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Souji?" Panggilku. Souji menelan ludah.

Ia nyaris tak bernafas.

"Aku harus.. Segera pergi." Katanya serak. Sekarang, Ia tampak nyaris pingsan.

"Ke mana?" Tanyaku lagi. Souji menggenggam erat HP-nya.

Matanya menatap nanar.

"Minato." Ujar Souji sambil berlari. Aku segera mengejarnya.

_Ada apa? Minato_... Batinku.

**To be continued..**


	42. Chapter 42

. HELLO .

Balik lagi deh, A/N saya.

Nah, saya mau ngejelasin dikit soal POV'S nya.

Kalau saya kasih tahu, (character name) POV'S, barulah si Souji minggat.

Tapi, kalau saya ngak bilang apa-apa, itu berarti POV'S nya Souji, ya!

Oke deh, sekian dan terima kasih..

* * *

_Keep running.. Keep breathing.._

_Don't you dare leaving me alone in this world._

_Damn you, Minato.._

_

* * *

_

_From: 081XXXXXXXXX_

_Subject: Minato_

_Souji, aku ini si Dokter yang kemarin kau temui. Ada kabar buruk untukmu. Terlalu panjang kalau kujelaskan di sini, dan pulsaku juga hampir habis. Maaf, tapi mohon segera tinggalkan pekerjaanmu dan ke rumah sakit ini sekarang! Adikmu.. Sedang dalam operasi._

_

* * *

_

Aku terus berlari. Aku terus mengutuk Minato. Aku terus menghina diri sendiri. Dan aku, terus berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

**12.15. Okinawa Station.**

Aku terus berlari. Yukiko hanya bisa mengikutiku dalam kebingungan. Aku telah menyuruhnya pulang sebelum naik ke kereta barusan, namun ia berkata bahwa ia akan ada di sisiku. Aku hanya bisa menahan diri dan menggenggam tangannya. Aku belum memberitahunya tentang penyakit Minato. Hingga sekarang, kami masih terus berlari menuju rumah sakit di mana Minato sedang dalam operasi.

**12.40. Hospital.**

Aku tengah berjalan cepat menuju kamar operasi yang sudah kutanyakan pada salah satu resepsionis, di sini tak boleh berlari, jadi aku jalan cepat saja. Yukiko masih bingung dengan wajahku yang pucat pasi, yang berlari gila-gilaan, dan menuju rumah sakit. Aku tahu, Yukiko mulai menebak-nebak. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengurusi kecurigaannya.

Begitu kami sampai di depan pintu operasi, aku mengintip dari kaca kecil di pintunya.

Hmm, operasi masih berlangsung. Aku berjalan ke kursi dekat situ, dan menghempaskan diriku keras-keras pada bangku. Capai ya berlari.

"Souji." Yukiko mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku menatapnya,"Apa.." Yukiko menggeleng "Siapa yang sedang dalam kamar operasi itu?" Tanyanya. Aku tertegun sebentar. Beritahu? Berbohong? Pilihan sulit.

Aku terdiam. Aku terpojok. Haruskah aku beritahu?

Aku baru mau membuka mulut, saat..

"Seta Souji!" Suara yang pernah kudengar menggema di lorong ini.

Serempak, aku dan Yukiko menoleh.

Ada.. 8 orang yang terdiri dari beberapa siswa Gekkoukan. Mereka..

Teman-teman Minato! Sial!

Suara barusan tentu saja dari Mitsuru, mereka berjalan curiga mendekatiku dan Yukiko.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya kami semua bersama-sama.

"Kalian duluan." Ucapku cepat. Mereka bertukar pandang, lalu perlahan menyepakati sesuatu tanpa kata-kata. "Kami.." Mitsuru memulai. "Kami curiga pada kelakuan Minato akhir-akhir ini." Lanjut Akihiko. "Senpai, apa Minato kenapa-napa?" Tanya Yukari.

Aku terdiam. Sungguh, keterpojokan yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku mendesah. "Duduklah, biar kujelaskan." Kataku sambil berdiri. Mereka menurut. Yukiko menggenggam tangan bergetar milik Yukari.

Aku berdiri di depan mereka semua, bersender ke dinding. Aku menunduk. Tanganku bersembuyi di knatong celana, seperti setiap kali hatiku resah.

"Aku dan Minato.. Memiliki sebuah rahasia yang telah kami pendam hingga 2 tahun terakhir ini." Aku memulai. Suasana menjadi berat.

"Minato memiliki sebuah penyakit. Kami baru tahu saat SMP. Dokter yang mengecek sistem kelahiran Minato memanggil orang tua kami. Namun, orang tua kami semuanya.. Sibuk dan tak ada di tempat, jadi akulah penggantinya." Mereka menanti lanjutan ceritaku.

"Saat kami datang, seorang dokter memberikan data Minato. Kemudian.. Dia menunjukkan hasil X-ray kepala Minato. Dokter itu memberitahu kami, terdapat.. yang di sebutnya, kanker." Seketika, mereka membelak. Aku tak berani memandang mereka.

"Sejak hari itu, Minato selalu membawa obat-obatan, dan setiap tahunnya, ia menjalani terapi atau operasi tanpa diketahui siapapun selain aku. Terdapat alasan kenapa Minato tak mau memberitahu orang tua kami. Itu.. Minato terlanjur merasa benci pada mereka. Mereka meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Memang, kami selalu mendapat apa saja bila kami meminta, tapi, bukan uang, warisan, atau kebahagiaan semu seperti itu. Minato hanya mau orang tua kami kembali dan berkumpul." Kataku.

"Lantas, kenapa ia tak memberitahu orang tua kalian? Bukankah ada kemungkinan mereka akan kembali bersama kalau mendengar penyakitnya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut biru. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Kami tahu itu. Tapi.. Minato tak mau mengumbar berita buruknya hanya untuk mendapat simpati. Minato hanya mau mereka kembali atas keinginan masing-masing. Keinginan tulus dari hati, bahwa mereka merindukan kami." Kataku lemah.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah Minato? Yang kutahu, ia suka ada bersamamu dan Minato, bukan?" Yukiko bertanya. Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Ya, ia memang dulu ada di sini, di Jepang. Walau begitu, karena pekerjaannya, ia jarang ada. Terlebih lagi saat ia naik pangkat beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia benar-benar sudah melupakan separuh hidup santainya dan mengambil pekerjaannya di Seoul. Ia juga jadi gila kerja." Jawabku.

...

"Apa penyakit Minato? Setahuku, banyak jenis kanker." Ucap Mitsuru.

Aku menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

"Kanker pada selaput otak. Namun, bukan hanya kanker." Kataku perlahan. Mereka menelan ludah.

"Minato juga.. Terkena tumor. Tepatnya, tumor ganas glioblastoma." Mereka semua menggigir bibir.

"Tumor ganas itu.. Tak dapat di sembuhkan. Sejak SMP, Minato juga sudah mengetahuinya. Tumor ganas, bisa hilang dalam operasi, tapi tak bisa hilang selamanya. Tumor ganas akan terus tumbuh. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu, ia rutin melakukan operasi. Dan hanya ada aku yang menunggunya dengan kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Setiap Minato melakukan operasi, aku.. Tak pernah bisa makan, tidur, apalagi meninggalkan rumah sakitnya." Tubuhku mulai bergetar. Hingga saat ini, aku masih belum terbiasa kalau Minato operasi.

Tangisan kecil meledak. "Yuka-tan." Desah seseorang sambil menenangkan Yukari. Saat itu, aku sudah tahu, siapa pacar Minato.

Detik-detik kecemasan berjalan. Yang perempuan hanya duduk, menggigit bibir, dan bergerak gelisah. Sedangkan yang laki-laki sudah pada berdiri, dan mulai mondar-mandir.

**13.30.**

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, kami semua terlonjak melihat si Dokter yang belum lama kutemui dan yang juga meng-SMS-ku keluar. Ia memandang kami semua. "Souji." Panggilnya. Aku mendekat. "Operasi berjalan sempurna." Ucapnya. Desahan lega memenuhi lorong ini. "Tapi.." Dokter itu membuat kami kembali tegang.

"Aku tak tahu akan begini cepat, tapi.. Ia sudah level 3." Katanya. Aku merasa nyaris limbung. Untung Yukiko memegang lenganku. "Ka-kalau begitu.." Aku mau melanjutkan kataku, tapi aku tak mampu. Sang Dokter membaca pikiranku, "Semua gejala-gejalanya akan makin parah. Mulai dari rambut rontok, hingga.." Kami menelan ludah, "Hingga yang terburuk." Lanjut si Dokter. "Operasi ini.. Hanya untuk mengecek penyakitnya. Tumornya pun... Sudah.. Tidak bisa di apa-apakan lagi."

Kali ini, bukan hanya Yukari yang menangis, beberapa lainnya juga sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "Dok, berapa lama lagi?" Tanyaku parau. Si Dokter menunduk, "Tahun baru, itu sudah anugrah." Katanya pelan. Perkataan itu membuat tangisan tanpa suara terus berderai dari beberapa teman perempuan Minato.

"Sudah tak mungkin untuk Minato pergi dari ranjangnya. Kedua kakinya telah lumpuh." Jelas si Dokter. Suasana hening. Terasa sangat mencengkram.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Permisi." Dokter itu berjalan pergi dengan tidak berdaya.

Aku menyenderkan diri di dinding. Yukiko di sebelahku. Kami melihat satu sama lain, teman-teman Minato saling menguatkan diri.

Oh tuhan, betapa menyiksanya pemandangan ini.

**16.50. Afternoon..**

Aku telah menyuruh teman-teman Minato pulang. Aku berjanji pada mereka, kalau Minato sadar, aku akan mengabari mereka. Karena, besok sudah hari Senin, sekolah. Dan kalau mereka tetap di sini tak melakukan apapun selain terus menegang tiap menitnya, itu semua hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

"Yukiko, pulanglah." Ucapku untuk kesepuluh kalinya. Namun, seperti sepuluh kali juga, Yukiko menggeleng, "Aku akan terus bersamamu." Jawabnya. Aku mendesah, "Besokkan sekolah." Kataku. "Dan bagaimana denganmu?" Tuntutnya. "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Minato." Jawabku. Yukiko menggenggam sebelah tanganku, "Kali ini, biarlah aku yang menjagamu. Aku akan bersamamu." Jawabnya.

Itulah percakapan yang sudah diulang-ulang olehku dan Yukiko.

Sungguh bosan, dan terasa sesak di rumah sakit.

Detik-detik kembali berjalan tak mengenal lelah.

**18.00.**

Minato membuka matanya perlahan. "Hei, Minato." Panggilku dari samping kasurnya. Yukiko tengah tertidur di sofa dekat kasur pasien. Minato berkedip beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar sadar. "Di mana..?" Tanyanya lemah. "Rumah sakit." Jawabku sama lemahnya. "Bro?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Aku membiarkan Minato menyesuaikan diri setelah tidur panjangnya.

"Seingatku, aku baru saja ke sini untuk menanyakan kenapa kakiku nyaris tidak terasa pada dokter kemarin, lalu tiba-tiba.. Aku ambruk di dekat meja resepsionis." Katanya sambil mengingat-ingat. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kak?" Tanya Minato. Aku menyentil hidungnya pelan, "Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian saat operasi?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Eh? Aku di operasi? Ah, kalau begitu, apa tadi bukan mimpi ya." Katanya perlahan. Aku menyatukan alis, "Apanya yang bukan mimpi?" Tanyaku. Minato merenung, "Aku mendengar suara teman-temanku menangis. Di depan pintu. Walau aku tak tahu pintu apa dan di mana." Jawabnya pelan. Aku menunduk, tak perlu kata-kata lagi untuk Minato mengetahui, kalau itu memang benar.

...

Hening..

"Pacarmu, kak? Hmmm, Yuko.. Eh, Yukiko Amagi?" Tanya Minato jahil saat melihat Yukiko tidur. Hidih, anak ini. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Ya." Jawabku pendek. "Wah, kakakku akhirnya punya pacar lagi. Aneh deh, masa dari dulu ngak pernah naksir cewek sih. Huh, kakak ini, mubazir tau." Gerutunya. Aku tertawa, "Sialan kau, dik. Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku.

Minato tersenyum, "Aku baru dapat cinta pertama. Yukari Takeba." Jawabnya. Nah, tebakanku benar kan. Aku tersenyum lagi, kami memang sama-sama mubazirnya kok. "Tunggu, biar kukabari teman-temanmu." Ucapku sambil meng-SMS mereka. "Eh? Mereka tahu penyakitku, kak?" Tanya Minato. Aku berhenti mengetik dan menundukkan kepala, "Maaf, aku yang memberi tahu." Jawabku.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku malah senang. Kak, mereka adalah teman sejatiku. Sungguh, aku percaya pada mereka." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum manis padaku, aku agak kaget ia memaafkanku dengan mudah. Kukira, bakal ada acara bentak-bentakan dulu. Aku kembali meng-SMS mereka.

**19.00.**

Dua puluh menit yang lalu, Yukiko sudah bangun dan mengobrol adem-ayem dengan Minato. Dan sekarang, teman-teman Minato sudah datang. Aku dan Yukiko keluar agar mereka bisa berbicara leluasa. Kami duduk-duduk di ujung lorong.

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pulanglah Yukiko. Minato sudah sadar, ia baik-baik saja. Kau tahukan, jarak antara tempat ini dan Inaba memakan waktu lebih dari 1,5 jam. Belum lagi jarak antara rumahmu dan stasiun Yasoinaba. Sekarang sudah malam, Yukiko." Ucapku. Yukiko mendesah, "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya.

Aku merenung sebentar.

"Mungkin, aku tidak akan pulang ke Inaba malam ini." Jawabku. Yukiko kaget, "Lalu? Besok kau bolos?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Yukiko menatapku, "Apa yang hendak kau lakukan di sini, kalau begitu?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam.

"Mungkin aku hanya akan menemani Minato. Kau sudah dengar ucapan dokter, bukan. Waktu untuknya tak akan lama lagi." Ucapku setelah beberapa waktu. Yukiko menggenggam sebelah tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan simpatinya dari sentuhan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum, "Pulanglah." Pintaku. Yukiko diam tak bergerak, ia tampak enggan. "Masih ada PR ekonomi dan tugas menulis essai sejarah, kan? Karena kau menginap kemarin, pasti kau belum mengerjakannya. Lebih baik sekarang daripada harus begadang lebih lama." Bujukku. Akhirnya Yukiko menyerah.

"Jaga dirimu ya." Pesan Yukiko padaku. Aku mengecup keningnya, "Kau juga pulang dengan hati-hati ya." Balasku. Yukiko berjalan pulang dengan wajah memerah.

**20.15.**

Akhirnya, teman-teman juga Minato pulang. Aku masuk ke kamar Minato.

"Kau belum pulang, bro?" Tanya Minato padaku. Aku menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Besokkan hari Senin." Katanya. "Biarkan saja. Aku mau di sini." Jawabku pendek. "Eh? Tapikan, kau sudah mau ujian, bro. Kau tidak boleh bolos, dong." Tuntut Minato. Aku duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Minato.

"Sudah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa belajar di sini sambil menemanimu." Jawabku. Alis Minato berkerut tak setuju, "Tapi, kau har-" Minato hendak melanjutkan, namun aku memotongnya, "Heh, kau pikir, kalau bukan aku, siapa yang akan mengawasimu? Menjagamu? Atau menemanimu?" Tanyaku. Minato mendesah, "Tapi kau tak seharusnya bolos. Ayolah. Jangan segitunya padaku." Minato mulai merengek.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri, "Bagaimana kalau begitu? Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu." Kataku. Minato menaikkan bahu, "Bro, kegiatanku sehari-hari hanya akan tidur, bangun, makan, dan tidur. Toh, di sini juga tidak akan banyak yang akan terjadi padaku." Ujar Minato. Aku diam.

Aku tidak mau pulang ke Inaba saat kehidupan saudaraku satu-satunya hanya sebatas 1 setengah bulan. Ya, sekarang sudah 17 November. Aku tak mau meninggalkannya barang seharipun. Dan bagaimana kalau saat aku menjenguknya lagi, ia sudah pergi ke alam lain? Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku untuk itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Minato pergi dalam kesendirian, sebagaimana orang tua kami meninggalkan kami.

Ah.. Orang tua kami..

Haruskah aku memberitahu mereka sekarang? Waktu Minato hanya tinggal 1 bulan. Tidak mungkin aku tega merahasiakannya dari mereka beritiga. Minato juga anak mereka, demi tuhan.

"Hei. Bro." Panggilan Minato membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kalau kau tidak mau pulang. Setidaknya, tetaplah belajar. Minta saja ijin ke Gekkoukan. Jarak antara Gekkoukan dan rumah sakit inikan tidak jauh. Urus beberapa hal dengan Ibu. Mungkin, mereka mau menerimamu hanya untuk beberapa bulan. Toh, inikan emergency." Kata Minato.

Benar juga dia.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku harus memberitahu mereka sekarang? Tentang kau?" Tanyaku. Minato terdiam. Lalu menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Akhirnya, ia mengangguk. Aku menerima perintahnya dan mulai menelpon mereka. Pertama Ibu, Ayah Minato, barulah Ayahku.

Aku mencoba memberitahu mereka secara perlahan namun jelas. Tapi..

Reaksi Ibuku sungguh menggemparkan. Ia histeris dan langsung pingsan. Kemudian, orang yang sepertinya adalah salah satu intel/asisten/bawahan Ibuku, segera mengurusinya. Aku sempat bicara dengan orang itu sebentar, ia bilang, saat ibuku sadar, aku akan segera di hubungi.

Reaksi Ayah Minato tidak kalah mencengangkan. Segera setelah ia menangkap nama penyakit Minato, ia memesan tiket pesawat penerbangan pertama dari Seoul dan segera menuju ke sini, ke Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Dan melewatkan pekerjaannya yang tengah separuh selesai di Seoul.

Dan Ayahku..

Ia sama sayangnya Minato seperti sayangnya padaku. Ia tengah dalam meeting. Namun begitu tahu aku yang menelpon, dalam deringan pertama ia sudah mengangkatnya. Aku bercerita dengan perlahan-lahan. Saat Ayahku menangkap intinya, ia langsung menyuruh pilot jet pribadinya untuk bersiap dan melewati meetingnya. Ia bersiap menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Swiss menuju Jepang. Menuju tempatku dan Minato berada.

Begitu selesai, aku segera mengkantungi HP-ku dan mulai mengurusi diriku sendiri. Dimanakah aku akan tidur malam ini? Apakah aku akan pulang? Atau menginap di rumah sakit? Ah, tidak etis dong. Masa tidur di sini..?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku, HP-ku berdering. Nomor tak di kenal menghiasi layarnya, aku mengangkatnya.

"Ya, hallo?" Panggilku.

"Hei, Souji. Ini Akihiko. Aku baru terpikir, di manakah kau akan tidur malam ini? Setahuku, kereta sudah tidak ada pada jam 8." Suara Akihiko terdengar.

"Oh, hei. Umm, aku mungkin tidak akan pulang ke Inaba. Dan aku belum tahu akan menginap di mana. Apa kau punya saran?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu. Inilah sebabnya aku menelponmu. Mintalah alamat asrama kami dari Minato. Kau sangat diterima di sini. Cepat datang ya!" Katanya.

"Eh? Apa boleh aku menumpang?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Pasti boleh. Kan di sini banyak kamar kosong." Jawab Akihiko.

"Oh baik. Terima kasih ya." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah." Dan kami memutuskan hubungan.

Minato menatapku. "Aku akan menginap di asramamu." Jelasku. Minato tersenyum senang, "Yang benar?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dengan bingung. "Tempatnya sangat besar lho. Tinggi pula. Banyak kamar kosong. Dan kalau kau mau makan, harus beli sendiri. Lantai 1 adalah ruang tamu dan bersantai. Lantai 2 untuk kamar cowok. Lantai 3 kamar cewek. Dan beberapa lantai atasnya kosong." Minato mulai menceritakan tentang asramanya.

Aku menghabiskan malam itu dengan mendengarkan dan menanggapi cerita-cerita Minato tentang pengalamannya di sini. Tampaknya, ia sangat senang. Mau tak mau, aku ikutan tersenyum. Setelah itu, barulah aku menanyakan alamatnya.

**21.55.. Dorm.**

Aku mengetuk pintu sebuah bangunan bertingkat 5.

Junpei yang membukakan pintu. "Hei, yo!" Ujarnya sambil menarikku masuk. Saat aku masuk, sekitar 4 orang menyambutku, sisanya tentu saja harus tidur. Mereka tengah duduk-duduk di meja makan dan sofa. Setelah beramah-tamah, aku diantarkan ke kamar Minato.

"Lantai 2." Tunjuk Akihiko. "Paling ujung dekat tembok." Lanjutnya sambil mengantarku.

**22.10, Minato's Room..**

Pintu kamar Minato terbuka.

Ruangannya khas Minato sekali. Tak ada poster, tak ada DVD, dan tak banyak dekorasi apapun. Kamar ini mirip dengan yang sebenarnya di game Persona 3.

"Padahal ia bebas menghancurkan kamarnya. Well, aku sih tidak ragu dalam menghancurkan kamarku." Ucap Akihiko seakan membaca pikiranku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku melangkah masuk dan melihat-lihat. "Besok kami sekolah, jadi kami harus tidur. Kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri malam ini?" Tanya cowok berbaju merah itu. "Tentu. Selamat malam." Jawabku. "Malam." Sahutnya sambil keluar.

**00.00 AM (There's no dark hour, sorry.).**

Aku mulet di meja.

Masih banyak hal-hal yang mesti kulakukan, walau aku mengantuk. Aku masih harus mengurus pengizinan masukku ke SMA Gekkoukan untuk 2 bulan ini, mengurusi tempat Ayahku, Ayah Minato, dan Ibuku nanti saat datang, membuat surat izin ke SMA Yasogami bahwa aku akan cuti 2 bulan dari sana, dan membereskan kamar Minato yang agak berantakan.

Membuat satu surat izin saja, aku butuh 1 jam penuh. Lalu untuk persiapan kedatangan Ayah-Ayah-Ibuku, nanti aku tanya Minato di mana hotel terdekat yang bagus, karena kalau aku tidak menyiapkannya, dapat di pastikan mereka tidak akan mau beristirahat hingga Minato sembuh. Padahal, Minato.. Ah, aku tidak boleh pesimis! Aku menggaruk-garuk rambut dengan berlebihan.

Aku terus bekerja. Tak terasa, semuanya kelar pada jam 3 pagi. Hhhhh...

Aku terlentang di kasur. Mataku terpejam. Kepalaku sakit.

**08.00 AM.**

Anak-anak seasrama Minato bilang, mereka akan pergi ke sekolah, dan aku boleh ke mana saja. Kunci asrama sudah di duplikat dan di bagikan agar semua orang anak asrama bisa masuk.

Aku berjalan ke rumah sakit sambil menelpon orangtuaku.

"Aku sudah di pesawat kok. Tunggu ya!" Jawaban ketiganya sama.

Aku hanya terdiam.

**09.00 AM.**

"Pagi." Kataku sambil masuk ke kamar Minato. Minato sedang sarapan. Aku terlonjak.

"Pagi. Aku sudah nyaris botak, ya..?" Tanya Minato padaku sambil menghentikan makan. Tampaknya, ia masih enjoy saja walaupun rambutnya sudah hilang sebagian besar. Minato mengelus kepalanya. Dan sisa rambutnya rontok. "Hahaha, lucu sekali. Sudahkah aku botak?" Tanya Minato senang. Aku masih syok.

"Kenapa? Ada apa, kak?" Tanyanya khawatir. Aku mengerjapkan mata, "Kok kau senang kepalamu sepi begitu?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Minato mengangkat bahu, "Aku sudah lama ingin coba gaya rambut yang seru. Sebetulnya sih, maunya di kuncir samurai." Jawab Minato enteng. WEALAH! Adikku! Kenapa? APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Jadi, kapan orangtua kita datang?" Tanya Minato sambil kembali makan. Aku duduk di sofa, "Mungkin hari ini, mungkin besok." Jawabku.

Sehabis makan, aku dan Minato main kartu. Persaingan ketat, dengan score-ku unggul satu poin. Kami juga tertawa-tiwi saat main, sudah lama aku tidak main dengan Minato.

**01.00 PM.**

"Aku pergi makan dulu ya, Minato." Kataku. Minato sedang membaca majalah sambil tiduran, "He-eh." Jawabnya tanpa berhenti membaca. Heran, dia santai sekali sih. Akupun berjalan mencari makan.

7 e-mail masuk secara berurutan di HP-ku saat aku berjalan. Dari siapa coba?

_Yosuke: Yo, Yukiko bilang adikmu di rumah sakit. Sudah baikan? Tolong kabari aku ya. Kami cukup penting untuk tahu tentang masalahmu juga, kan._

_Chie: Souji-kun, apa yang terjadi? Adikmu sakit keras? Apa kau butuh kami datang ke sana? Cukup bilang 'ya', dan kami akan berlari ke sana!_

_Kanji: Senpai! Ada apa? Kok kau bolos sih? Tidak ngajak-ngajak pula. Teganya kau, Senpai. Kau di mana?_

_Rise: Senpai~ Kata Kanji, kau bolos. Kau ke mana sih, Senpai? Aku kangen padamyu tahu. Hih, jijay deh, hihihii. Kalau Senpai bolos lain kali, ajak aku doooong!_

_Naoto: Senpai, kau bolos? Omong-omong, tadi aku melihat Yukiko Senpai terlihat khawatir sepanjang pagi. Bahkan sekarangpun masih. Kau tahu ada apa Senpai? Aku belum berkesempatan berbicara padanya. Saat istirahat saja aku bicara padanya._

_Teddie: Uuuuhhh, Senpai! Kau tahu betapa membosankannya sekolah? Kurasa kau cukup tahu hingga membolos, hahahhaa. Aku juga akan mengikuti jejakmu nanti, Senpai!_

_Yukiko: Bagaimana? Apa orang tuamu sudah datang? Minato baik-baik saja, kan? Souji, hubungi aku nanti ya._

Aku tersenyum sedih membaca e-mail Yukiko, karena e-mail Naoto.

Padahal Yukiko tidak seharusnya khawatir. Aku membalasi e-mail adik kelasku yang membandel. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku bolos karena hal penting. Aku menolak tawaran Chie, tapi tak lupa berterimakasih. Dan aku akan menghubungi mereka saat jam pulang sekolah.

**03.00 PM**

Aku habis makan di Hagakure sambil ngobrol dengan teman-temanku itu lewat via telepon. Hagakure adalah tempat yang memiliki ramen terenak. Saat aku mau kembali ke rumah sakit, tak sengaja aku melihat seseorang yang turun dari kereta. Sial, aku lupa ini adalah wilayah anak Gekkoukan. Aku segera membuang muka dan berjalan seakan aku tidak melihatnya. Namun, kali ini dewi keberuntungan menampar pipiku.

"SOUJI SETA!" Panggil seorang gadis.

Crap.. She found ME!

Aku masih pura-pura tak dengar dan terus berjalan menjauh. Tapi cewek itu mengejarku dan memelukku dari belakang. "Souji! Aku kangen padamu!" Ucapnya padaku. Aku salting, "Uhhh, Chihiro. Banyak orang tahu." Kataku. Memang, orang-orang pada melihat pada kami karena si Chihiro berteriak.

Chihiro melepaskanku. Matanya berbinar-binar, "Ke Chagall yuk." Katanya sambil menggandengku. Oh tuhan.. Jauhkanlah Yukiko, sejauh jauh jauhnya jauh, dari tempatku berada ini. Aku tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Yukiko-nya. Aku sih, tak peduli dengan diriku sendiri!

**Chagall Cafe.**

"Jadi, bagaimana hidupmu, Sou?" Tanya Chihiro yang duduk di depanku. Ia menyeruput kopinya. "Umm, baik baik saja. Normal." Jawabku. Bukannya aku alergi atau apa pada Chihiro, tapi..

Tidak nyaman.

Aku merasa.. Berbeda.

Berbeda dalam arti tak bagus.

"Oh, kuyakin kau sama populernya seperti saat di SMP. Nah, kalau aku.. Aku sudah mendapatkan cita-citaku. Aku sudah menjadi ketua OSIS." Katanya sambil tersenyum bangga. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum, "Selamat." Ujarku. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Banyak sekali kerjaannya. Untunglah hari ini aku sedang di beri libur. Dan sangat untung aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Oh ya, ada apa kau ke mari? Mencari Minato?" Tanya Chihiro. Aku menggeleng, "Minato di rumah sakit. Kanker dan tumor. Aku harus menemaninya." Jawabku singkat, padat, jelas.

Chihiro nyaris menyemburkan kopinya. "KANKER?" Chihiro membuat orang-orang se-cafe menengok. Aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka, "Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan anda." Kataku kalem. Setelah mereka berpaling, aku mendapati Chihiro menarikku keluar cafe dan duduk di dekat air mancur di tengah mall. Mall lumayan sepi, karena ini hari Senin. Tapi cukup banyak anak Gekkoukan yang lewat untuk pulang. Kami jadi pusat perhatian mereka gara-gara si ketua OSIS ini.

"Jelaskan." Tuntutnya. Aku pun menjelaskan.

...

...

...

Chihiro terkesiap dan berusaha bernafas begitu aku selesai. Chihiro memintaku untuk mengantarkannya pada Minato. Yang tentu saja kulakukan.

**05.15 PM. Hospital..**

Chihiro keluar kamar Minato.

Aku sedang duduk-duduk di lorong menunggu mereka bicara. Wajah Chihiro keruh saat ia keluar. "Sudah?" Tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk. Well, mau bagaimana lagi? Chihiro juga teman sepermainan Minato saat kecil. Dan kuyakin, mereka memang masih menjadi teman saat ini. Dengan maksud sebagai teman, aku mengelus kepala Chihiro. "Sabar saja." Kataku.

Chihiro menunduk, "Tahun baru?" Tanyanya. Aku agak kaget. Kalau ia tahu dari Minato, berarti Minato sudah tahu waktunya pergi? Aku mengangguk. Chihiro malah memelukku. Aku baru mau mendorongnya menjauh dan protes, saat.. Mengetahui bahwa Chihiro terpukul.

Aku mendesah dan membiarkan ia memelukku.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Kenapa posisi INI?

Begitu Chihiro melepas pelukannya, ia mendesah. "Aku harus pulang. Nanti orang rumah khawatir." Katanya. Aku cukup mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa lagi. Aku akan menengok." Katanya sambil berusaha mencium pipiku. EITS! Aku menjauh sebelum ia berhasil.

"Maaf, aku.. Sudah punya pacar." Kataku sambil bersiap menerima amarah banteng. Yup, kalau Chihiro marah, biasanya bangunan akan bergetar. "Kau.. APA?" Jeritnya tertahan. Aku menelan ludah. "Siapa? Kapan? Bagaimana?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Saat aku kebingungan, Chihiro menarikku ke kursi.

"Jelaskan!" Katanya garang.

"Namanya Yukiko Amagi. Sekelas dengaku, berambut pajang hitam, pintar, baik dan manis. Kejadiannya pada musim.. Panas? Ehmm, gugur? Aku lupa. Dan aku.. Eh, pertanyaan terakhirmu tak bisa kujawab." Kataku. "Kenapa tak bisa kau jawab?" Tanya Chihiro tajam.

"Itu bagian terlarang. Privasi lah." Pintaku. Chihiro mendengus. "Kau kan cantik, apa tidak punya pacar?" Tanyaku mengalihkan perhatiannya. Chihiro menatapku lurus, "Aku hanya mau Souji." Katanya lembut. Hatiku anjlok ke perut. Aku ikut terdiam.

Hhhh..

Maaf saja. Bukan maksudku memonopoli hatimu, Chihiro. Kenapa kau tidak melupakanku sih? Aku kan sudah bilang, kau hanya akan selalu menjadi teman di mataku, seperti yang kukatakan saat SMP. Aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu. Apalagi mencintaimu setulus aku mencintai Yukiko. Malahan, aku tak yakin kalau aku bisa tidak mencintai Yukiko.

Yukiko adalah hidupku.

Yukiko adalah segalanya. Kalau aku melepasnya, apakah aku masih bisa tersenyum?

Apakah aku masih mau hidup?

Kurasa tidak.

"Kau memberiku hal untuk di pikirkan. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Dah." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar.

...

...

Aku menggaruk rambut hingga acak-acakan.

...

...

Hhhh..

...

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar Minato dengan lemas.

"Hei, apa yang baru saja kau beritahu pada Chici?" Tanya Minato. "Yukiko." Jawabku singkat sambil merebahkan diri di sofa. "Oh, pantas saja tadi ada getaran." Kata Minato. Benarkan? Kemarahan Chihiro membuat bangunan bergetar.

Minato sedang asyik main PS.

Rumah sakit ini memang super asyik. Asal punya banyak duit, kau bisa bersenang-senang di sini. Akan di sediakan PS, DVD player + CD nya, music boxs, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan kalau TV, memang sudah ada di kamar berharga level 4 dan 5.

Sembari menghabiskan waktu untuk sore ini, aku hanya menyaksikan Minato bermain.

* * *

Maap untuk keterlambatan yang amat sangat sulit di toleransi ini!

Mohon maap *nunduk*.

Habis, banyak kerjaan sih.. Mulai dari Pr, tugas, ulangan, sampai saya terkena penyakit M (males).

Terimakasih yang telah menunggu! Moga-moga, kalian akan mendapat balasan di hari akhir nanti. Amin. (Lho?)

Oh yeah! Sekalian promosi nih~

Bagi yang mau ikut S.S. Fans Club, ada lho di facebook~

Hope you join us! See ya!


	43. Chapter 43

I made a new poll.

Salah satu teman saya membutuhkan vote kalian! Karena teman saya itu pintar gambar, ia mau bikin komiknya.

So, i hope you'll vote. Thanks a million.

**08.00 AM**

Aku sudah ada di rumah sakit. Aku kembali menjenguk Minato.

Jam jenguk di sini memang ada batasnya. Tapi karena Minato dalam kamar VIP, alias kamar tertentu yang belum tentu akan di diami lama, tidak ada limit untukku. "Pagi." Sapaku saat masuk. Minato hanya menggeleng-geleng melihatku bolos sekolah lagi.

"Aku membawa beberapa buku pelajaran kok." Kataku sambil mengangkat tas selempang milikku. Minato mendesah, "Kau kan tidak harus bolos, dan menemaniku. Kenapa tidak sekolah sih? Kau sendiri akan bosan di sini, mengingat aku tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa." Ujar Minato saat aku duduk di sofa. Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tidak acuh.

Selama menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit ini, aku belajar, tertidur, belajar, tertidur. Minatopun hanya main, nonton, atau ikut tidur.

**11.20 AM, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital.**

Aku sedang baca-baca buku Sejarah dan Minato sedang tidur. Tiba-tiba..

BRAK! "OH TUHAN!" Suara Ibuku membuat Minato bangun. Eh, ketiga orang tua kami datang bersama-sama dan memeluk Minato bergantian. Tak lupa, mereka juga memelukku. "Oh, hai Ibu. Hai Ayah. Dan hai Ayah juga." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum. Air mata Ibuku menetes, "Ya tuhan, ternyata aku sangat rindu pada kalian. Maaf, kami selalu tak ada di rumah." Ibuku memang bukan orang yang suka berbelit-belit. To the point.

"Aku pun juga menyesal." Sekarang giliran Ayahku. Ayahku bukan orang yang suka banyak bicara. Mungkin ialah yang menurunkan darah lelaki kalem padaku. "Dan aku jauh lebih menyesal. Maaf." Ayah Minato memeluk Minato, "Sungguh sial pertemuan ini. Kenapa reuni keluarga harus dalam keadaan berkabung. Maaf nak. Ayahmu yang satu ini memang sangat bodoh karena melupakanmu." Kata Ayah Minato panjang lebar.

Ketiga orang tuaku dan Minato tampak benar-benar menyesal. Mata mereka menunjukkan kepedihan melihat Minato yang tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, Minato yang kepalanya sudah tidak tumbuh rambut, dan Minato yang sudah mulai harus selalu memakai infus di tangannya. Keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Terutama penyakitnya.

Di mulailah pertemuan keluarga ini. Mulai dari penyakit Minato, lalu kami mulai mengobrol untuk mencairkan keadaan. Minato sempat protes karena saat mereka datang, justru mereka malah bersedih-sedih, bukannya bergembira atau membantu proses penyembuhannya. Kami semua seketika tersenyum melihat gayanya. Syukurlah, kami setidaknya mampu tersenyum.

**08.00 PM**

Benar-benar tidak ada yang penting lagi hari ini. Aku sudah menemukan hotel untuk orang tuaku. Aku harus memaksa mereka, seperti yang sudah kuduga, untuk tetap tidur di malam hari. Tapi, kami harus tawar menawar dulu. Akhirnya, kesepakatan diambil, yaitu mereka bertiga akan bergiliran menjaga Minato.

Mereka juga memaksaku untuk tetap bersekolah. Ibuku akan membuat surat, eh maksudnya asisten Ibuku yang selalu mengikuti Ibuku, yang menjelaskan akan keadaan ini. Surat itu akan membuatku di izinkan masuk ke Gekkoukan untuk 2 bulan mendatang. Aku hanya pasrah menerimanya. Toh, sebentar lagi ujian nasional akan tiba, aku tak boleh bermain-main lagi.

_**The Next Day..**_

**08.00 AM**

Pintu kelas 3-E terbuka. Akihiko, Mitsuru, dan anak sekelas terkejut melihatku dan guru kelas mereka yang tampaknya jauh lebih baik dari King Moroon berjalan bersama ke depan kelas. Suara gossip terdengar, aku hanya diam dan melihat-lihat kelas ini.

"Hei, tenang anak-anak." Perintah Sang Guru. Seketika, kelas hening.

"Mulai hari ini, akan ada tambahan murid. Ia hanya akan di sini 2 bulan, karena keadaan yang sedikit genting. Jadi, berbaik-baiklah padanya." Katanya pada seisi kelas. Guru perempuan itu menatapku sambil tersenyum, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintahnya padaku.

Akupun merasa deja vu.. Hahaha.

"Namaku Souji Seta. 17 tahun. Golongan darah O. Ulang tahun 1 Januari. Aku di sini tak akan lama. Walau begitu, mohon dukungannya." Aku menunduk hormat. "Yah, kau boleh duduk di bangku itu." Kata si Guru. Wow, beruntungnya! Aku duduk di belakang Akihiko.

Begitu aku duduk, "Kau harus menjelaskan padaku, man." Kata Akihiko padaku. Aku mengangguk, "Nanti, istirahat." Jawabku. Mitsurupun yang duduk beberapa meja dari kami tampak sama penasarannya dengan Akihiko, aku memberinya anggukan kecil.

**12.30 PM, Lunch Time.**

Akihiko, Mitsuru, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, dan geng Minato mengawalku menuju atap. Dengan gerombolan yang begitu besar dan sepertinya mereka semua tenar, aku jadi di gossipi.

Di atap..

"Kami hanya penasaran. Apa boleh kami tahu?" Tanya Yukari. Aku mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan.

...

...

Mereka mengangguk memaklumi. "Oh, begitu." Ujar Junpei. "Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, tapi.. Selamat datang di Gekkoukan!" Kata Mitsuru itu membuatku tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Tampaknya, Minato mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik, tepat seperti kata Minato sendiri.

**04.00 PM, Hospital.**

Geng Minato ingin menjenguk Minato hari ini, jadi mereka ikut aku. Aku membiarkan mereka mendapat privasi berbicara dengan Minato, sementara aku dan Ibuku yang kebagian menjaga Minato sekarang sedang duduk di kursi di lorong.

"Jadi, bagaimana pengalamanmu di Inaba, Souji?" Tanya Ibuku membuka pembicaraan. Aku mengangkat bahu, "Luar biasa." Jawabku santai. Alis Ibuku sedikit naik, "Tumben kau berkata seperti itu. Bukankah setiap kau pindah dan aku bertanya tetang hari-harimu, kau akan mendesah sambil berkata, 'Biasa saja.'?" Tanya Ibuku penasaran.

"Well, kurasa Inaba tidak biasa. Karena di sana.. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang sangat indah." Kataku misterius. Senyum jahil menghiasi wajah cantik Ibuku, "Memangnya, apa yang kau punya?" Tanyanya. "Semua yang kubutuhkan." Jawabku penuh kebahagiaan. "Seperti..?" Ibuku terus mengorek-ngorek. "Teman baik." Jawabku.

Tiba-tiba Ibuku menyilangkan tanganya di dada, "Apa kau mau segera memberitahu nama pacarmu atau aku harus berkeliling Inaba dan menanyai setiap gadis manis yang lewat?" Tanya Ibuku sedikit kesal. Aku tersenyum, "Baik baik. Ibu penasaran sekali sih. Toh, belum tentu Ibu akan bertemu dengannya." Kataku.

Mata Ibuku melebar, "APUA? JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR PUNYA PACAR?" Suara Ibuku itu membuat salah satu suster mendatangi kami dan memintanya untuk tidak berisik. Ibuku meminta maaf dengan salah tingkah. Begitu suster itu pergi, Ibuku menatapku tajam.

"Mulailah bercerita!" Perintahnya tegas. "Eh?" Aku syok. Kenapa juga Ibuku penasaran..? "Kalau kau tidak mulai bercerita, akan kupotong uang kesebulananmu 50%!" Ancamnya. Oh tuhan! Kalau aku bokek, gimana bisa aku refreshing alias kencan alias main sama teman teman? Waduh! Akupun mulai menceritakannya. Sialnya, Ibuku mau tahu sedetail-detailnya. Termasuk bagaimana aku menyatakannya pada Yukiko.

...

...

...

Ibuku tersenyum bangga dan memelukku kencang. "A-aduh! Sesak, Ibu!" Aku meronta, tapi sia-sia. Ibuku sudah pernah belajar 7 jenis bela diri dan pernah beberapa kali ikut dalam pelatihan spiritual demi kesehatan dan kekuatan badan. Seperti pelatihan untuk samurai. Hhhh, Ibuku memang aneh. Cantik, mulus, kinclong, tapi kekuatannya mirip Ade Rai. Padahal tidak ada secuil ototpun di tangannya.

"Akhirnya! Kau mengerti juga kekuatan cinta!" Ibuku memelukku makin kencang. Mukaku membiru. "Sesak!" Akhirnya ia melepaskan aku. "Dengan ini, kau di resmikan sebagai lelaki dewasa! Hahahhaaa, Ibu senang!" Katanya girang sambil berputar-putar di lorong. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi. "Oh ya! Sebagai lelaki, jangan lupa! Kau tidak berhak untuk menyakitinya!" Tiba-tiba Ibuku jadi serius.

"Kau memang memiliki kekuasaan atas gadis itu sebagai pasanganmu. Tapi jangan berani-berani melukainya. Kau harus tahu, dalam setiap gadis, selalu ada sisi rapuh. Sekali kau menghancurkannya, akan butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaiki sisi itu. Ingatlah itu selalu sebelum kau melakukan apapun terhadapnya, Souji." Kata Ibuku. Aku mengangguk. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi Ibuku kadang bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Dan ia akan selalu berusaha memberi saran yang terbaik bagi orang yang mengalaminya. Nah, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi..?

Beberapa menit kemudian, teman-teman Minato pulang. "Sampai ketemu di asrama." Ucap mereka padaku. Walau mereka teman-teman Minato, tidak mungkin Minato menyuruh mereka tetap tinggal dan melihatnya perlahan melemah. Minato pasti menyuruh mereka pulang dan mengerjakan segala urusan mereka.

Aku mengangguk dan gantian mengobrol dengan Minato.

**07.00 PM**

Minato dan Ayahku tengah tertidur di kamar Minato. Aku tidak jadi masuk karena takut akan membangunkan mereka. Aku segera pergi ke tempat lain. Hmmmm, ke manakah hendak aku pergi? Mungkin Chagall Cafe bukan tempat yang buruk, kakiku pun mulai melangkah.

**08.15 PM**

Aku sudah di asrama lagi. Aku segera ke kamar saat mendapati diriku begitu rindu pada seseorang.

Seorang gadis. Yukiko, tentu saja.

Perasaan ini tidak asing, sebetulnya. Sejak aku tidak bertemu muka dengan Yukiko, rasanya sudah sebulan yang lalu, padahal baru beberapa hari. Aku hendak mengambil HP dan menelponnya saat HP-ku berdering.

_From: Yukiko A._

Aku memencet tanda hijau. "Hallo." Sapaku ringan.

"Hei, bodoh! Kau kira, sudah berapa lama aku menunggu telpon darimu?" Sahutnya sedikit gengsi dari telepon.

"Maaf. Aku baru saja mau menelponmu. Keadaan di sini agak sulit untuk memikirkan Inaba. Maaf." Jawabku bersalah. Aku mendengar desahan kecil.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk. Tapi aku malah membuatmu makin repot. Ummm, maaf ya." Suaranya lembut. Aku mulai tiduran dan memeluk guling Minato erat-erat.

"Sudah, bukan salahmu kok." Kataku.

"Uh-hm.. Hei, Souji. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Tiduran dan memeluk guling. Berandai-andai kau adalah gulingku, sehingga kau bisa kupeluk sekarang." Jawabku jujur. Entah bagaimana, aku bisa merasa wajah Yukiko memanas berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dariku.

"Uhh.. Begitu.." Katanya salting.

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Mengerjakan PR mumpung penginapan tidak sibuk." Jawabnya. Yeah, itulah Yukiko. Gadis rajin yang manis nan cantik. Apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan darinya? Tidak ada, itulah jawabannya.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Tanyaku mulai khawatir.

"Eh, tentu saja tidak! Lagipula aku memang mau mendengar suaramu kok." Katanya. Aku kaget. Yukiko juga terdengar terkesiap. "E-eh! Bu-bukan! Umm.. Maksudku.. Uhh.." Ia kelimpungan.

Aku tertawa senang, "Kau sedang merindukanku?" Aku menggodanya.

"Uhhh.. Ehm.." Yukiko tak mampu menjawab.

"Aku juga kangen padamu." Bisikku di telepon. Sekarang, aku mendapat firasat kalau Yukiko tersenyum lega.

Malam itu, aku terus berbicara pada Yukiko hingga pembayaran pulsaku membengkak 7x lipat.

_**The Next Day..**_

Aku bingung, kenapa aku terus merasa di perhatikan saat berjalan? Apakah ada kertas iseng di punggungku? Tapi setiap aku mengeceknya, tidak ada apa-apa tuh. Mungkin, hanya firasatku kali ya. Yah, sudah deh.

Jam pulang sekolah memenuhi sekolah. Suara pintu kelas-kelas di buka dengan bernafsu, menenggelamkan suara bel. Seperti biasa, aku membereskan buku dengan malas. "Souji!" Panggil Chihiro dari pintu kelas. Aku mendekatinya. Tampaknya, anak sekelas memperhatikan ketua OSIS mereka memanggil aku, sebagai kakak kelasnya, dengan nama depanku. Mereka memandangi kami.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Chihiro tampak resah, "Apa Minato masih di rumah sakit? Apa ia masih di kamar yang sama?" Tanyanya dengan memelankan suara, berita tentang Minato memang sengaja tidak di sebar. Aku mengangguk. Seperti kebiasaannya dahulu kalau sedang dalam pikiran sulit, ia memainkan jarinya. "Apa aku boleh menjenguknya hari ini?" Chihiro bertanya. "Tentu. Ia pasti senang." Aku menjawab.

Chihiro pun menurunkan tangannya. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti saat pulang sekolah. Aku ikut denganmu." Katanya sambil berjalan ke menjauh. Bagitu aku kembali ke mejaku, aku di serbu beberapa anak yang menyaksikan. Aku hanya pasrah dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Apakah tidak ada hari di mana aku bisa tenang di Gekkoukan?

**Pulang sekolah..**

Aku menunggu Chihiro di bangku halaman depan Gekkoukan yang indah terawat.

Bunga-bunga yang nyaris tertimbun sepenuhnya oleh salju, suhu udara yang membuat buku-buku jarimu mulai membiru dalam setiap menit yang berlalu, dan rintik salju yang masih turun ke permukaan bumi. Aku melihat, bermacam-macam anak Gekkoukan yang pulang sekolah. Dan banyak dari mereka yang melambai atau menyapaku.

Entah apakah mereka adik kelas atau teman sekelasku, atau mungkin anak seangkatanku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa rindu pada Inaba.

Inaba terasa sudah sebagai kota kelahiranku. Aku sudah merasa menyatu dengannya. Teman-temanku, Yukiko, warga di pertokoan yang sering memberiku buah, sayur, atau cola gratis, orang-orang yang setiap paginya kusapa dengan senyum, dan alam di Inaba terasa sangat sempurna. Aku mulai menggosok tanganku yang kedinginan.

Bukannya di sini tidak bagus atau apa. Hanya saja.. Aku lebih menyukai Inaba. Mungkin karena aku sudah tinggal di sana lebih lama daripada di sini. Tempat ini sungguh sungguh bisa di sebut kota. Di mana banyak anak sekolah yang tengah kelayapan di sore hari, di mana mall mall besar berada, di mana alun alun kota di jejali para penduduk di sini. Rasanya terlalu sesak. Berbeda jauh dari Inaba yang sangat damai dan hening.

Aku masih menunggu si ketua OSIS yang kelewat sibuk itu turun menemuiku.

Aku mengulurkan tangan ke udara, mengadahkan tangan, dan mencoba mengumpulkan salju di tanganku. _Apa sih yang kulakukan?_, gumamku dalam hati. Orang-orang sudah pada pulang, jadi aku tidak memedulikan bagaimana jika ada yang melihatku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak seorang anak memakai baju olahraga berwarna merah-abu-abu, rambut sedikit jabrik, dan wajah yang tersenyum sedang mendekatiku. "Permisi, apakah kau adalah kakak Minato?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengangguk, "Dan kau adalah.." kataku. Ia tersenyum makin lebar, "Kenalkan, namaku Kazushi Miyamoto. Aku anak sekelas dan se-les dengan Minato."

Ia mengulurkan tangan, aku menjabatnya. "Met kenal." Kataku hangat. "Met kenal." Ulangnya. Anak ini sepertinya ramah. "Oh ya, aku punya pertanyaan." Katanya sambil duduk menghadapku. Aku menaikkan alis, "Kenapa sudah beberapa hari ini Minato tidak masuk? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba senpai muncul di sini? Teman-temanku mencari gossip, dan mereka bilang, kau pindah sementara dari kota sebelah karena sebuah keadaan mendesak." Katanya panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam. Apakah bijaksana memberitahu temannya ini tentang Minato..? Lebih baik aku menghindar dulu.

"Well, aku memang dari Inaba. Tadinya, aku bukan tinggal di daerah Jepang bagian sekitar sini, tapi aku dan Minato pindah ke sini karena orang tua kami sibuk kerja di luar negri. Sedangkan rumah kami yang dahulu itu tidak ada orangnya." Jawabku.

Kazushi tampak tertarik dan mulai menanyai tentang diriku.

Aku mulai was-was menjawab seputar pertanyaannya. Saat aku nyaris tersudut pada pertanyaan yang ingin di lontarkan Kazushi untuk yang ke berapa puluh kalinya, Chihiro menyelamatkanku. "Ayo! Sudah sore nih, Souji!" Chihiro datang entah dari mana lalu menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Aku tersentak bangun dan mengikutinya, "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Dah." Aku melambai pada Kazushi yang tampak bingung.

Fuuuh, selamat.

Keseharianku beberapa hari kemudianpun sama saja. Sekolah, menghindari pertanyaan mengenai Minato, pulang sekolah, menjaga Minato, mengerjakan PR, dan tidur. Kadang, aku menelpon teman-temanku di Inaba. Mereka tahu kenyataannya. Tapi karena jadwal mereka yang juga terlewat padat membuat mereka tidak bisa menengok Minato bulan ini. Bohong namanya kalau kubilang aku tidak merindukan mereka. Tapi tetap saja, aku juga sayang pada adikku.

Minggu-minggu berlalu lambat. Minato makin melemah. Dokter bilang, waktu kian menipis. Akupun bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana cara Minato mulai lebih sering tertidur, bagaimana ia mulai susah melihat, dan kadang Minato tidak dapat menggerakkan bibirnya.

Setiap malam, Ibuku menangis. Kedua Ayahku pun sering terlihat sedih.

Semua ini membuatku merasa sakit. Meihat adik kesayanganku berjuang untuk hidup, melihat penderitaan di mata orang tuaku, juga kenyataan di mana aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Makin hari berlalu, aku terus berjalan menjauhi kenyataan. Aku tidak mau percaya Minato akan pergi. Aku tidak mau percaya.

Setiap kali pikiran tentang itu mengusikku, aku akan menampar diriku.

Melihat senyum Minato saat bertemu dengan teman-temannya kalau mereka menjenguknya dan ketika Minato berusaha tampak kuat demi teman-temannya, aku makin tidak mau percaya Minato akan pergi.

Tuhan, kalau boleh, ambil saja nafasku. Tapi tolong tukar dengan kebahagiaan orang-orang di sekitarku.

**To be continued..**


	44. Chapter 44: Ordinary Christmas

**24 December 2012...**

Aku merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamu asrama Gekkoukan. Aku mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akihiko yang tengah membuka bungkus, yang entah keberapa, kado/kue natal yang di dapatnya dari para fans-nya. "Hanya capai." Jawabku sambil memejamkan mata. Suara bungkus pelastik di buang ke tong sampah terdengar, "Mana mungkin kau tidak capai. Kau sudah bolak-balik 3 kali dari Gekkoukan ke sini, bukan?" Tutur Akihiko padaku.

Di asrama, sekarang kosong. Entah mereka ada yang sedang nge-date, sekedar jalan-jalan, atau entah melakukan apa sehingga tidak ada di asrama. Aku mengangguk, "Dan jangan lupa, aku membawa 3 kantung pelastik besar dan berat." Jawabku lemas. Suara terkekeh Akihiko terdengar.

"Kau tidak membuka kado-kado itu?" Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat Akihiko sedang memandangi tumpukkan hadiah natal yang di tunjukkan padaku tergeletak rapih pada 3 kantung transparan di pinggir ruangan. "Aku tidak tertarik." Jawabku santai. Alis Akihiko naik sebelah, "Kanapa?" Tanyanya. Aku berdiri dan mengambil jaket, "Malas." Kataku sambil berjalan keluar asrama. "Aku kembali nanti malam." Ucapku dan lalu menutup pintu.

Aku sempat mendengar Akihiko menambahkan begitu pintu ingin kututup, "Junpei akan iri melihatmu mengabaikan kado fansmu." Katanya riang, seakan ia sudah bisa membayangkan kejadian itu nanti. Yah, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya kalau Akihiko sangat senang tinggal di situ. Toh itu haknya.

Sungguh sial tadi. Kukira, aku tidak akan mendapat hadiah karena aku anak baru di Gekkoukan. Masih ada sekitar 300 cowok lain di sana, mengingat Gekkoukan sekolah besar. Maka dari itu, aku sama sekali tidak membawa kantung plastik untuk menaruh hadiah. Akupun jadi capai bolak-balik sekolah hanya karena wali kelasku tidak membiarkan barang-barang itu kutinggal. Katanya, akan merepotkan janitor.

Udara dingin bulan Desember menerobos ke dalam bajuku. Aku merapatkan jaket dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

Bodoh memang, kalau aku dengan naifnya berfikir kalau Yukiko akan kesini pada hari ini. Inikan hari Senin. Lagipula, teman-temanku di Inaba juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar dan bekerja paruh waktu. Sudah sebulan lebih aku tidak melihat wajah mereka. Kalau suara, aku menelpon mereka atau mereka menelponku dua kali seminggu.

Di trotoar yang sedang kulalui bersama banyak orang ini, membuatku merasa sendirian. Ini malam natal, dan orang-orang yang kulihat, semuanya berpasangan. Ada yang bersama kekasihnya, teman-temannya, atau anak kecil yang merayakan hari ini dengan orang tuanya. Kelihatannya, mereka semua bahagia.

Akupun berhenti sebentar dari jalurku menuju rumah sakit dan berjalan ke pusat kota ini.

Terdapat pohon natal yang sangat besar. Menurut rumor, pohon ini telah di hias oleh 12 orang terpilih dari penduduk sekitar sini. Kelap-kelip hiasannya, tingginya yang menjulang, dan kesempurnaan letak bintang emas di puncuknya, membuat orang-orang sering berhenti dan memperhatikan, seperti aku sekarang.

Memang, aku bisa saja merayakan malam natal ini dengan siapa saja sesukaku. Tapi, jauh dalam hatiku pun aku sudah tahu, siapa yang ingin kubagi hari indah ini. Orang-orang, yang berada puluhan kilometer dariku. Aku mendesah dan menatap langit.

Langit sedang berwarna biru muda. Langit juga masih menurunkan butiran putih es ke bumi. Lapisan es membuat dunia terselimuti oleh warna putih. Dan hatiku terasa sekosong lembaran kertas putih. Hampir mati rasa. Aku mengerjapkan mata menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur lebih dari 5 jam. Aku khawatir pada Minato. Dan kekhawatiranku makin menjadi-jadi seiring berlalunya waktu. Wajah lemas Minato terbayang di angkasa. Aku mulai terbengong-bengong memandang langit. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku ke sini. Apakah karena segala yang terjadi, mulai membuatku tidak waras? Mungkin saja..

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Aku pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

Saat aku mengecek jam, ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore. Langit mulai menggelap. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala. Segalanya berlalu cepat di sekelilingku. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat. Seperti kesekian kalinya, aku merasa kosong. Kalau perasaanku sedang seperti ini, aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bengong.

**Hospital..**

Aku memutar kenop pintu kamar Minato.

"Oh! Bro! Cepatlah! Cepat ke Gekkoukan sekarang!" Teriaknya begitu panik padaku. Aku spontan terlonjak, "E-eh? Ada apa?" Tanyaku linglung. "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri! Sudahlah! Jangan malah diam! Cepat pergi!" Minato mendesakku. Aku masih saja kebingungan di situ. "Lari! Cepat! Gekkoukan! Kulempar bantal nih!" Minato benar-benar melempariku dengan bantal.

"Eeeehh? Oke oke! Aku pergi!" Jawabku sambil berlari ke sekolah. Ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku musti ke Gekkoukan? Lagipula, inikan sudah nyaris malam, memangnya Gekkoukan masih buka? Ah bingung! Pokoknya, aku ke sana dulu deh.

**Gekkoukan..**

Pagar Gekkoukan tertutup. Aku mendesah panjang.

Benar kan..? Lalu apa yang musti kulakukan..? Pulang? Kembali ke rumah sakit? Aku mendecakkan lidah. Ketika aku mau berbalik untuk pulang, mataku menangkap siluet dari bagian samping di luar sekolah. Aku memincingkan mata. Seseorang sedang bersender di pohon, membelakangiku. Dari siluetnya, aku mulai menebak-nebak.

Sejenak kemudian, aku terpana. Aku berjalan mendekati orang tersebut, "Hei." Panggilku. Gadis itu menoleh padaku, "Souji-kun." Yukiko kaget melihatku tiba-tiba muncul. Aku langsung memeluknya erat, "Apa. Yang. Kau lakukan. Di sini?" Tanyaku tersendat karena tidak percaya Yukiko di dekapanku, "Uhh.. Ehm.. Tentu saja menemuimu. Kau tahu ini hari apa, bukan?" Katanya sambil malu-malu.

Aku melepas pelukanku, tapi tanganku masih melingkari pinggul Yukiko. Wajah Yukiko merah, "Malam natal.." Jawabku. Yukiko menggigit bibir, "Umm.. Mengingat ini pertama kalinya.. Uhh, aku natalan tidak bersama Chie atau keluarga.. Aku sedikit.. Bingung." Katanya jujur. "Hmm? Apa maksudmu bingung?" Tanyaku. Wajah Yukiko makin merah, "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Katanya sambil membuang muka.

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya yang merona. Sudah sekian lama aku tidak memandang mata Yukiko dan wajahnya yang merah. Aku menyadari perasaan rinduku padanya sebesar rasa cintaku padanya.

"Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit atau ke asrama?" Tanyaku bingung. Ia mengangkat bahu, "Entah kenapa, aku ingin ke sini. Ke pohon ini." Kata Yukiko sambil menunjuk pohon besar di samping kami.

Aku menaikkan alis. "Yah, kau ingat tidak.. Dulu, saat Yasogami mangadakan study tour ke Gekkoukan..?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk sebagai tanda 'iya'. "Aku ingat, di sini kau pernah menduduki salah satu ranting sendirian. Saat itu kelasmu sudah istirahat, sedangkan kelasku belum. Aku melihatmu dari jendela di sana." Yukikopun menunjuk salah satu jendela yang berada sejajar dengan pohon ini.

"Wajahmu tampak merenung, tidak ada ekspresi. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Bukankah ada banyak teman-teman yang pasti mau kau ajak makan bersama? Saat aku melihat tanganmu membawa roti, aku makin bertanya-tanya hingga tidak mendengarkan pelajaran." Lanjutnya sambil merenung.

"Seketika, wajahmu berubah pucat dan tampak begitu sedih, aku kaget. Namun secepat datangnya, wajahmu kembali normal. Tak lama, kau tersenyum sendiri. Aku masih ingat, kau lalu menatap langit seakan bersyukur bisa melakukan sesuatu." Yukiko memandang lurus mata abu-abu milikku, sedangkan aku melayang jauh di mata hitam Yukiko.

"Apa yang saat itu sedang kau pikirkan Souji?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum.. Bukan senyum bahagia, bukan senyum sedih, apalagi senyum licik. Aku tersenyum.. Mengenang masa lalu.

"Kau datang ke pohon ini hanya karena ingin mengingat rasa penasaranmu itu dan bertanya padaku?" Yukiko mengangguk, aku terkekeh, "Gadis lucu." Pujiku. Wajah Yukiko memerah, "Waktu itu, aku sedang merasa.." Aku memulai sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan hal penting, aku hanya sedang ingin merasa sendirian. Karena aku sedang di sekolah adikku, aku jadi teringat akan ia. Adikku yang kusayangi itu, pasti senang hidup di sini. Aku pasti senang kalau dia bahagia, tentu saja. Namun dalam waktu yang sama, aku tidak mau Minato terlalu bahagia. Bagaimana.. Nanti.." Aku mulai menunduk.

"Bagaimana saat ia meninggalkan teman-temannya... Padahal, aku sendiri tidak dapat bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa keluargaku dan teman-temanku. Saat itu, aku merasa.. Aku ini munafik sebagai kakaknya.. Siapa yang akan terluka, dan siapa yang malah menggurui.." Aku merasakan sarung tangan Yukiko menggengam tangan kiriku yang membeku tanpa sarung tangan.

"Namun, aku sadar, itu bukan masalahku untuk saat itu." Aku terhenti. "Apa masalahmu, kalau begitu?" Tanya Yukiko beberapa saat kemudian. Aku mendongak dan menatap lurus matanya, "Kau." Jawabku perlahan, jelas, pasti. Yukiko berkedip sekali. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku tersenyum hangat, "Aku terlalu menyukaimu dan teman-teman Inaba yang lain. Dan aku mulai berfikir, Minato juga pasti telah mendapatkan teman-teman yang di cintainya. Buktinya saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengkontakku. Itu bisa jadi menandakan bahwa ia terlalu sibuk.".

"Dengan begitu, mungkin jalan yang benar untuk tidak menggangu kehidupan Minato." Lanjutku. Yukiko tampak merenung. Sejenak kemudian, ia memelukku. Aku kaget dibuatnya. Jarang sekali Yukiko menampilkan kecintaannya padaku lewat pelukan. Biasanya ia malu..

"Kau tahu, Souji.. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa sedih. Adikmu itu tangguh, tentu saja. Dan begitu juga seharusnya dirimu." Ledeknya sambil lebih erat memelukku. "Maaf, bukannya mau menghancurkan suasana saat baru bertemu setelah sebulan. Tampaknya kepenasaranku menyesatkan. Maaf." Bisik Yukiko di telingaku. Aku tersenyum dan balik memeluknya, "Tentu, tak masalah.".

**On the way to hospital..**

"Oh ya, bagaimana Minato bisa tahu ada sesuatu di Gekkoukan? Atau bahkan ia tahu kau ada di sana?" Tanyaku saat kami berjalan di zabra cross. Kami bergandengan tangan, tentunya, wajah Yukiko merah. "Yah, aku sempat ke rumah sakit menemuinya. Lalu kau tidak ada di sana. Minato bilang kau mungkin ada di asrama, tapi aku terfikir untuk ke Gekkoukan." Jawabnya.

"Ohh, begitu." Kataku menanggapinya. Saat Yukiko melihat pohon natal di alun-alun kota, ia memintaku menemaninya ke sana. "Indahnya." Kata Yukiko terkagum-kagum pada pohon besar itu. "Yup, benar sekali." Sahutku. Aku memperhatikan Yukiko yang melepas gandengan tanganku dan berjalan mendekati pohon itu. Aku mengawasinya dari belakang.

Akupun merogoh HP yang ada di kantung celanaku. Click! Click!

Aku memotret Yukiko yang sedang berdiri, tersenyum, di bawah cahaya lampu pohon natal. Foto yang indah, sebetulnya, andai kalian semua bisa lihat. Akupun tertegun. Yukiko... Tampak bersinar. Ya, di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Yukiko satu-satunya orang yang berhenti dan berdiri begitu dekat dengan pohon natal yang bersinar kuning itu.

Cahaya dari lampu jalan ikut menyinari Yukiko. Salju putih yang melambangkan Yukiko tampak berhenti di sekitarnya. Dan senyum Yukiko menyatukan seluruh keindahan di sekelilingnya. Yukiko masih mengamati pohon itu sambil tersenyum. Ia sibuk terkagum-kagum, sedangkan aku hanya mengawasinya dari belakang.

Mataku menangkap lebih dari sepuluh lelaki seumuran kami memandanginya dari kiri dan kanan jalan. Tuhkan, aku tidak berhalusinasi kalau Yukiko memang bersinar. Sebelum para lelaki di pinggir jalan itu melakukan apapun, aku memeluk Yukiko dari belakang. "Kenapa kau segitu senangnya melihat pohon ini?" Tanyaku setengah melecehkan, bercanda.

Wajah merah Yukiko sewarna dengan salah satu lampu di pohon itu. "Habis, di Inaba belum pernah ada yang seperti ini." Katanya. Aku terkekeh, "_You're so cute_." Kataku sambil berbisik di telinganya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Yukiko merinding. Akupun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil melepas diri dari Yukiko.

"Berhentilah menggodaku dan carilah kerjaan lain." Gerutunya dengan wajah merah. Ia mencubit pipiku pelan. Begitu ia menyadari tangannya di pipiku, ia tampak sama kagetnya denganku. Ia segera menurunkan tangannya. Sekali lagi, wajah Yukiko merah padam.

**Hospital..**

"Hei, Minato!" Sapa Yukiko kelewat ceria, mungkin karena sehabis jalan-jalan dengaku?, saat masuk ke kamar Minato. Tapi..

Mampus..

Minato tampak sedang berduaan dengan Yukari.

...

Hening..

Syok..

Wajah Yukari dan Yukiko memerah tanpa sebab yang jelas..

Aku bertukar pandangan dengan Minato..

"M-Maaf, menggangu! Kami keluar!" Kata Yukiko sambil berjalan keluar. Minato tersenyum geli melihat Yukari dan Yukiko salah tingkah. "Hei, apa kalian akan menghabiskan malam bersama? Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menggangu kalian." Ujarku pada Minato dan Yukari.

Yukari masih salting, ia jadi bisu. "Ya, terimakasih kak." Minato berkata. Akupun mengangguk dan menyusul Yukiko keluar. Klek. Aku memutar kenop pintu agar menutup. Yukiko sedang menduduki kursi di lorong. Ia menaikkan alis. "Ayo, kita tidak boleh menggangu mereka sekarang." Ajakku sambil mengambil tangan Yukiko untuk berdiri.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Yukiko. Aku tersenyum dan mengandengnya erat menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Baru saja aku mau menjawab, sesaat kemudian.. "Selamat natal, Sou-kun!" Ucap seseorang sambil mencium pipiku. Aku dan Yukiko terlonjak melihat Chihiro di sampingku. "E-eh? Chihiro? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutan.

Ia terkikik, "Masa makan? Tentu aku menjenguk Minato. Tadi sih, sudah bertemu, lalu Yukari datang dan sepertinya mereka ingin berduaan, yah, lalu aku tentu saja pergi. Aku sebetulnya habis beli snack. Nah, untunglah sekarang aku melihatmu Souji!" Katanya.

Kaget? Yah, tentu saja.. Chihiro Fushimi telah berubah 180 derajat.

Dulu, ia sangat pemalu dan kuper. Paling tidak bisa kalau menyangkut anak cowok. Bicara pada cowok saja, ia akan tersendat-sendat, apalagi pada cowok yang ia taksir, bisulah ia. Tapi aku tahu, karena Minato pernah memberitahuku, kalau Minato membantunya menghilangkan kekurangannya itu. Sekarang ia mulai terlihat sangat santai menjalani hidup. Tidak seperti dulu lagi. Apalagi, ia berhasil menggapai cita-citanya sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Oh.. Eh.. Chihiro, ini Yukiko Amagi. Yukiko, ini Chihiro Fushimi." Ucapku pada mereka berdua. Dengan sopan, Yukiko mengulurkan tangan pada Chihiro. "Oh, jadi ini toh pacarmu." Chihiro menjabat tangan Yukiko sambil menilai-nilai tampilan Yukiko. "Err.. Yah, dan kurasa kau adalah mantan Souji?" Tanya Yukiko sopan. Chihiro tersenyum lebar, "Yeah. Saat saat menyenangkan." Kata Chihiro bangga.

Aku melihat wajah Yukiko sedikit meredup. Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan..?

"Oh.." Hanya itu yang bisa Yukiko ucapkan. Aku mengawasi mereka berdua. "Yah, dulu sih, kami masih SMP, tapi setidaknya kami berjalan lancar. Benar, Souji?" Tanya Chihiro tiba-tiba padaku. Aku menganguk. "Senang mendengarnya." Tanggapan Yukiko terdengar.

"Mau tahu apa lagi kabar menyenangkannya? Yah, kami masih jadi teman baik. Cukup mengesankan mengingat zaman. Karena biasanya, sesama pasangan akan menjadi saling gengsi, dan musuhan." Mata Chihiro berbinar binar.

Sekali lagi, Yukiko merespon seadanya. Aku makin mengerti akan keadaan di sini.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, kau jarang terlihat, Souji. Ke mana saja kau?" Tanya Chihiro sambil berpaling padaku. "Sehabis pulang sekolah, aku selalu langsung ke sini. Dan kalau sudah malam, aku selalu ada di asrama." Jawabku. "Ohh.. Pantas sekali aku jarang melihatmu di mall atau tempat-tempat nongkrong." Katanya.

"Hei, bagaimana? Sudah membuka kado dariku? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chihiro begitu bersemangat. Aku jadi salting, "Ehh.. Aku belum membukanya tuh. He he.." Ujarku. Chihiro mendesah, "Yah, sudah kuduga kok, mengingat bagaimana sifat cuekmu itu melegenda. Nah, apa kalian keberatan kalau aku gabung?" Tanya Chihiro sambil memeluk lenganku. Belum sempat aku protes. Yukiko..

"Oh tentu. Aku sudah mau pulang omong-omong. _Well, have a good time_. _Bye_, Souji." Katanya sambil melambai pada kami. Aku kaget, dan belum sempat bereaksi hingga Yukiko berbelok di pertigaan beberapa meter dari tempatku berada. "Nah, ke mana kita akan jalan-jalan?" Tanya Chihiro saat Yukiko menghilang. Aku cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kalau Chihiro agak senang.

"Umm.. Maaf, Chihiro. Uhh.. Kurasa, aku harus mengejar Yukiko. Maaf." Kataku sambil berlari meninggalkannya. Chihiro hendak memprotes, tapi aku hanya meminta maaf tanpa berhenti berlari. Semoga saja, aku cukup cepat mengejar Yukiko.

Begitu aku berbelok, sialnya, Yukiko sudah bergabung bersama puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu. Di kanan dan kiriku, berjejer toko-toko. Mulai dari toko snack hingga toko perhiasan ada. Terdapat para pemain musik yang sedang beraksi, membuat beberapa orang berhenti dan memberi mereka upah. Mataku berusaha sebaik mungkin mencari Yukiko.

Dan..

Yukiko sedang..

Di rayu oleh beberapa cowok yang wajahnya seperti.. Orang-orang yang sempat kulihat mengawasi Yukiko di dekat pohon natal tadi. Mereka tersenyum dan beramah-tamah pada Yukiko. Yukiko hanya diam memandang mereka dingin. Begitu tangan salah satu cowok tadi menarik lengan Yukiko, refleks, aku berlari.

"Jangan diam saja. Ayo bermain dengan kami." Ujar salah satu cowok itu begitu aku cukup dekat dengan mereka. "Yeah, mumpung cowokmu tidak ada." Sahut yang lainnya. "Hahaha, kemana dia? Apa kalian sudah putus?" Tanya cowok ke-3. "Wah, bagus dong. Yuk, refreshing bareng kami." Kata cowok ke-4. Yukiko hanya diam.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian pikir kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku dengan volume yang membuat beberapa orang menoleh. Termasuk Yukiko yang membelak melihatku di situ. "Tch, penggangu." Gerutu cowok pertama. Aku menarik tangan Yukiko menjauhi mereka. Yukiko tetap diam. "Hei hei hei, dia milik kami." Kata cowok ke-3.

Aku menatap mereka tidak percaya, "Maaf, apa yang baru kau katakan? _Dia _milik kalian? Hmph, sejak kapan?" Tanyaku dengan gaya kurang-ajar-minta-di-tabok. "Sejak kau tidak ada barusan. Ia berarti sedang senggang dong." Jawab cowok ke-2. Aku memutar bola mata, "Aku malas berdebat dengan orang bodoh. Apa bukti kalau ia senggang di malam natal begini? Memangnya kalian.." Kataku acuh tak acuh sambil menggandeng Yukiko pergi.

"Heh, kurang ajar juga kau! Sini! Biar kuberitahu siapa yang sesungguhnya cukup senggang hingga menghabiskan waktu menangis di pelukan Mama karena di hajar oleh orang bodoh!" Cowok ke-2 mengancamku. "Oh, jadi kalian mengaku kalau kalian itu bodoh? Haha, bagus sekali." Balasku. Yukiko yang ada di sampingku menelan ludah. Posisi kami sedang ada di depan etalase toko buku yang tutup. Sedangkan ada gang gelap di samping toko buku itu yang cukup dalam sekali sentakan, ke-4 cowok tersebut menarikku untuk berkelahi.

Aku tidak melihat mereka membawa Yukiko, jadi kurasa ia aman-aman saja.

DUGH!

Pukulan pertama menghampiri pipiku. Sepertinya, ujung bibirku berdarah. Aku mengambil 3 langkah mundur, kepalaku pening sesaat, suara terkekeh terdengar. "Kenapa? Sakit?" Suara yang amat menyebalkan membuat mataku terfokus. Aku mengambil nafas panjang. Tubuhku menegang. Akupun siap berkelahi.

Dua dari mereka telah mengambil kayu panjang, entah dari mana. Mereka menyeringai merendahkan, dan mulai mendekatiku. Begitu cowok terdepan akan menonjokku, aku menunduk dan balas menonjok perutnya.

BUAGH!

Cowok itu terlontar 2 meter dari diriku. Teman-temannya memelototiku. "Tai!" Teriak cowok di kiri seraya maju menerjangku. Ia memukulkan kayu itu tepat ke kepalaku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku menangkis kayu itu dengan satu tangan. Saat ia terkejut karena serangannya kutangkis begitu mudah, aku memukul samping kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Hingga cowok itupun menabrak dinding di kiriku, lalu ia pingsan.

Cowok terakhir gemetaran. Ia melemparkan kayunya sia-sia padaku dan kabur. Aku pun kembali rileks. Aku berjalan keluar dari gang sepi itu. Begitu aku hendak berjalan ke ujung gang, "_Freeze!_" Dua opsir setempat mengacungkan pistolnya padaku. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku malas-malasan. Yukiko berada di belakang mereka, "Oh tuhan, Souji!" Yukiko berlari padaku.

Kedua opsir itu menurunkan pistolnya dan melihat-lihat. Setelah menjelaskan kejadiannya, kedua opsir itu membawa cowok-cowok itu ke kantor polisi. Aku dan Yukiko di izinkan pergi, setelah memberikan penjelasan, tentu saja.

...

Sehabis dari kantor polisi setempat..

Aku dan Yukiko berjalan menuju taman sepi di bagian lain kota. Kami duduk di salah satu kursi.

Taman ini begitu sepi. Sangat keterbalikan dari alun-alun kota. Di sini hanya terdapat beberapa lampu, sehingga suasana suramnya terasa mirip Inaba. Dan aku menyukainya. Aku dan Yukiko belum ada yang angkat bicara, entah kenapa. Mungkin.. untukku pribadi.. Dengan hanya mengetahui Yukiko ada di sebelahku, itu sudah cukup. Sudah cukup untuk menyembuhkan, secara perlahan, rasa rinduku padanya.

Tiba-tiba, Yukiko duduk berhadapan denganku. Yukiko mengelus bibirku yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya, aku meringgis, "Maaf." Katanya menyesal. Aku mencoba untuk menyunggingkan bibirku untuk tersenyum, "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Lariku kurang cepat." Aku menjawab perlahan karena bibirku sakit.

Aku meringgis setiap kali Yukiko membasuh lukaku dengan air lalu di usap dengan sapu tangannya. Rasanya lebih baik setelah sakit itu melewati puncak sakitnya. Sekarang Yukiko membersihkan bekas air dari wajahku. Aku hanya memandang wajah Yukiko, yang membuatnya merona, selagi Yukiko mengelap wajahku.

Aku memberhentikan tangan Yukiko yang ada di wajahku dengan memegangnya. "_Aishi teru._" Aku berbisik. Wajah Yukiko makin merah. Akupun memberinya ciuman selamat natal. Mungkin memang tidak bisa di bilang 'bagus' kalau ciuman di tempat sesepi, segelap, dan sekosong ini. Tempat ini bisa di bilang seram, namun cukup menenangkan karena ada cahaya-cahaya dari alun-alun kota satu kilometer dari taman itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepas bibir Yukiko. Wajah Yukiko tampak menyala oleh warna merah di tempat gelap ini. Aku tersenyum, "Selamat natal." Kataku. Yukiko pun tersenyum malu, "Selamat natal juga." Balasnya. Setelah Yukiko memasukkan sapu tangan miliknya ke tas, aku bertanya, "Mau ke mana sekarang?". Yukiko terdiam, "Kurasa.. Aku ingin istirahat." Katanya.

Aku memandang Yukiko, "Apa besok kau masih masuk?" Tanyaku penasaran, Yukiko menggeleng, "Libur natal. Rabu masuk." Jawab Yukiko. "Ah, apa kau akan menginap?" Aku mulai bersemangat. Yukiko berfkir sebentar. Aku mulai mengira-ngira, otak Yukiko masih kalut setelah kucium. "Kurasa iya, jika ada tempat, tentu saja." Jawaban Yukiko itu membuatku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Yukiko mendongak menatapku, "Mau ke mana?"

Aku tersenyum, "Ke tempat di mana kau akan menginap. Bersamaku."

**Hospital..**

Belumkah kubilang kalau di sini ada layanan kamar khusus untuk keluarga/kerabat pasien?

Well, ada. Lantai 8-10. Aku mengambil kamar di lantai 8, aku memesan untuk pemandangan yang paling bagus. Kamar-kamar itu di tentukan oleh harga. Kalau lantai 8, itu adalah lantai termahal. Fasilitasnya lumayan bagus. Isi masing-masing kamar pada lantai itu: kasur besar, satu TV, radio, kamar mandi, sofa, pemanas ruangan, alat pembakar roti+roti tawar, kulkas dengan isinya yang bermacam-macam, dan telepon. Hanya saja, kamar-kamar itu tidak boleh di pakai untuk lebih hari 3 hari. Makanya orang tuaku kupesankan hotel.

Aku dan Yukiko pun naik.

Kami dapat kamar nomor 5.

Begitu kami di dalam, Yukiko langsung ke beranda. Ternyata kamar ini menghadap ke pusat kota, di mana sedang banyak orang-orang yang menghabiskan malam natal dengan melakukan berbagai kegiatan di sana. Aku menyetel pemanas, lalu ikut ke beranda.

Pemandangannya luar biasa. Warna-warni kota terlihat dari lantai 8 ini. Pohon natal super besar yang tadi Yukiko kagum-kagumi pun terlihat. Orang-orang yang berlalulalang menghiasi jalanan. Toko-toko juga banyak yang masih buka, walaupun ini sudah mendekati tengah malam. Semakin malam, semakin ramai, ya begitulah kota ini. Jalanan yang terlihat, penuh di sesaki orang-orang. "Bagaimana keadaan di Inaba?" Tanyaku sambil tetap memandangi keramaian kota.

"Normal." Jawabnya singkat, ia juga masih mengawasi kota. Aku berjalan ke dalam hanya untuk mengambil remote. Aku menekan salah satu tombol. Sebuah suara khas James Blunt terdengar dari radio.

_It's 72 Degrees, 0 chance of rain,_

_It's been a perfect day,_

_We're all spinning on our heels,_

_So far away from real, in California_

_We watch the sun set from my car,_

_We all took it in,_

_And by the time that it was dark,_

_You and me had something, yeah!_

Aha, beruntungnya aku. Lagu yang tepat untuk keadaan begini. Aku kembali ke sisi Yukiko di beranda. Ternyata Yukiko sedang tertawa. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Kau bisa mengontrol music di dunia, kah?" Tanyanya. Wajah Yukiko menatapku dengan senyumnya. Oh, betapa hangatnya hatiku melihat senyumnya.

_And if this is what we've got,_

_Then what we've got is gold,_

_We're shining bright and I want you,_

_I Want you to know_

_The morn is on its way,_

_Our friends'll say goodbye,_

_There's no where else to go,_

_I hope that you'll stay the night,_

_You'll stay the night_

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin." Kataku cukup percaya diri. Kamipun bertukar senyum. Akupun bernyanyi bersama James pada kalimat, "_I hope that you'll stay the night._" Yukiko masih tersenyum, "_I'll stay the night_." Balasnya berbarengan pada saat James berkata, "_You'll stay the night_."

_We've been singing Billie Jean,_

_Mixing Vodka with caffeine,_

_We've got strangers stopping by,_

_And though you're out of tune,_

_Girl you blow my mind you do,_

_And all I say is I don't want to say goodnight._

_If there's no quiet corner to get to know each other,_

_then there's no hurry I'm a patient man as you'll discover_

Betapa sadarnya aku akan kecintaanku pada senyum Yukiko. Aku mau, melakukan apapun, kapanpun, asalkan Yukiko terus tersenyum. Dan tidak ada, barang alam sekalipun, yang mampu menghilangkan rasa ini. Aku akan selalu mengenang Yukiko, bagaimanapun keadaannya di masa depan nanti. Yang kutahu, aku akan selalu.. selamanya.. mencintai Yukiko.

_'Cause if this is what we've got_

_Then what we've got is gold,_

_We're shining bright and I want you,_

_I Want you to know,_

_The morn is on its way,_

_Our friends'll say goodbye,_

Yukiko mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada pemandangan kota. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku tahu, bukan pemandangan itu yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Sebagaimana benakku di penuhi oleh seorang gadis di hadapanku itu.

_There's no where else to go,_

_I hope that you'll stay the night,_

_You'll stay the night_

_Just like the song on my radio set,_

_Will share the shelter of my single man,_

_But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head,_

_And it goes:_

Aku mengambil tangan Yukiko, dan mengenggamnya erat. Wajahnya yang manis merona merah. Aku mengusir segala kegundahan kalau sewaktu-waktu Yukiko akan pergi. Sekarang, saat ini, itulah yang terpenting. Bolehkah.. Semalam.. Hanya semalam ini, aku melepas kerinduanku?

_If this is what we've got,_

_Then what we've got is gold,_

_We're shining bright and I want you,_

_I Want you to know,_

_The morn is on its way,_

_Our friends'll say goodbye,_

_There's no where else to go,_

_I hope that you'll stay the night_

Yukiko bisa mendengar isi kepalaku, Yukiko mengigit ujung bibirnya, dan tersenyum kecil. Ia pun masuk dalam pelukanku. Tangan kananku masih menggengam tangan kiri Yukiko. Dan sebelah tanganku yang lain mengelus kepala Yukiko yang ada di dadaku. Dengan begini saja, aku merasakan, apa itu cinta. Cinta termasuk misteri, yang sulit di jelaskan. Tapi aku tahu, tahu begitu saja, aku masih jatuh cinta pada Yukiko sebagaimana cintaku saat pertama kali menyadari perasaan itu. Yeah, terdengar muluk bukan?

_If this is what we've got_

_Then what we've got is gold_

_We're shining bright and I want you,_

_I Want you to know,_

_The morn is on its way,_

_Our friends'll say goodbye,_

_There's no where else to go,_

_I hope that you'll stay the night_

Lagupun berakhir. Aku mengecup puncuk kepala Yukiko dan melepasnya. "Ayo masuk. Udara sudah makin dingin." Kataku. Dengan wajah yang tampak masih pink, ia mengangguk. Aku menutup pintu beranda di belakang kami. "Err.. Tunggu.. Aku baru menyadari.. Kasurnya hanya ada.." Suaraku berbunyi heran. Bodoh sekali aku, aku lupa memesankan kamar berkasur terpisah. Dan kasurnya hanya ada 1.

Aku berpaling pada Yukiko, "Aku bisa tidur di sofa." Kataku menenangkan Yukiko. Tampaknya Yukiko sedang memikirkan beribu-ribu hal hingga wajahnya tampak merah, lagi. Setelah kataku barusan, wajah Yukiko lebih rileks. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang Yukiko pikirkan..?

"Jangan. Kau bisa mengambil kasurnya. Lagipula, aku belum mau tidur kok." Ucap Yukiko sambil membuka-buka kulkas. "Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran, aku merebahkan diri di kasur. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Pingin saja." Jawabnya sambil meminum jus jeruk. "Oh, kalau begitu, apa yang hendak kita lakukan? Ada TV di situ." Kataku yang bangun untuk menyalakan TV. "Tidak, jangan!" Yukiko membuatku terlonjak.

"Kau tidur saja. Aku tahu kau lelah." Yukiko mendekatiku. Eh? Apa iya aku kelihatan lelah? Yukiko menarikku ke kasur, "Jangan pedulikan aku. Istirahatlah mumpung kau bisa." Kata Yukiko. "Tapi inikan malam natal. Apa boleh aku meninggalkanmu dan tidur?" Tanyaku khawatir. "Well, sebetulnya kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku. Toh aku di sini. Jadi, kurasa boleh-boleh saja. Aku memaksa."

Yukiko tersenyum melihat ketidak setujuan di wajahku, "Aku bawa novel kok. Nanti kalau aku mengantuk, aku juga akan tidur." Ujarnya. Aku kembali duduk di kasur dan melepas jaket, "Dan di mana kau akan tidur?" Aku bertanya. "Yah, di mana saja sesukaku. Sudah, tidur sana." Yukiko memaksa.

Gagasan aneh melintasi benakku, "Baik, aku tidur, _Ma'am_. Asalkan kau berjanji..." Yukiko menatapku. "Bahwa kau tidak akan menyerangku selama aku tidur." Lanjutku dengan wajah menggoda. Seketika, Yukiko tersedak minumannya. Padahal kukira ia sudah menelannya, lalu bagaimana pula ia bisa tersedak ludah sendiri..?

Wajahnya merah, aku tertawa, "E-enak saja! Siapa pula yang mau!" Katanya sambil berjalan ke toilet. Akupun merangkak naik ke kasur. Memang, aku cukup lelah. Dengan jadwal pelajaran di Gekkoukan, pekerjaan tambahan menggantikan Minato di antara teman-temannya, statusku sebagai teman ketua OSIS membuatku harus ikut andil dalam perkerjaan mereka, dan aku masih berhutang penjelasan pada anak-anak di Gekkoukan yang kenal dengan Minato. Untung saja orang tuaku bisa di andalkan menjaga Minato saat aku sekolah, jadi aku bisa lumayan tenang.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, aku merasakan kesehatanku menurun karena jadwal makanku berantakan. Aku sudah minum obat, tapi tidak terlalu mengefek. Belum lagi kondisi udara yang membekukan. Mungkin ada baiknya aku tidak begadang, sebelum flu menyerangku. Akupun terlelap.

**00.57**

Aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di pelipisku. Aku menggerang perlahan.

Tangan itu berhenti seketika. Mataku belum terbuka, aku juga masih mengantuk dan terlalu malas untuk bangun. Setelah beberapa saat, aku masih belum kunjung begerak, akhirnya tangan lembut itu kembali mengelus wajahku. Dalam benakku, aku tersenyum. Ternyata, nakal juga Yukiko. Aku berpura-pura tidur sembari merasakan tangannya. Setelah Yukiko mengelus rambutku perlahan, ia menarik tangannya. Ada jeda yang sangat panjang hingga aku nyaris kembali tertidur.

Kecupan bibir Yukiko mendarat di pipiku. Kecupan itu penuh dengan rasa malu dan ragu-ragu. Bisa kubayankan Yukiko berwajah merah seperti biasa, yang menimbang-nimbang apakah aku sedang tidur atau tidak. Suka atau tidak suka, jangan salahkan aku yang pernah ikut les acting. Yep, kemungkinan besar ia mengira aku tertidur. Sayangnya, aku tidak..

Dengan mata masih terpejam, aku menarik pingang Yukiko mendekatiku. Selimut bergesek, aku berasumsi kalau Yukiko menyelimuti kami. "Eeep!" Jerit tertahan Yukiko. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. "K-kau.. Masih bangun!" Tuntutnya sambil mendorong dadaku menjauh. Akupun akhirnya membuka mata, "_Got'cha_." Godaku. Wajah Yukiko kian blushing, dan mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. "Akh!" Yukiko menonjok perutku. Aku tertawa, "Haahaa, maaf, maaf." Ujarku mencoba menenangkan Yukiko. Ia menggigit bibir dan tampak memaki dalam hati. Aku tersenyum lebar, "Sini. Kuberi hukuman karena kau mengingkari peringatanku tadi." Kataku. Yukiko menatapku, ia ingat saat aku berkata kalau Yukiko tidak boleh menyerangku, yang ternyata di lakukannya juga.

Aku menarik Yukiko kembali dalam pelukanku, "Aku akan membagi kehangatan tubuhku. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak, hingga tubuhmu hangat." Kataku. Yah, tubuh Yukiko memang dingin kok. Mungkin tadi ia habis membaca novel di beranda. Bahkan cukup dengan duduk di sofa, sudah lumayan dingin kok. Wajah Yukiko memanas, "Uuuh, itukah hukumannya?" Tanya Yukiko. "Yeah." Kataku. Dengan gerakan samar, bibir Yukiko sedikit menyunging. AH! Apakah ia tersenyum..? Yukiko menyenderkan kepalanya di tubuhku, kamipun tertidur. Layaknya dua anak kecil yang kelelahan sehabis bermain seharian. Well, kira-kira begitulah.

**Daytime..**

Aku sudah cukup berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Yukiko. Inilah saatnya ia pulang. "Titipkan salamku dan keluargaku pada teman-teman di sana. Oh ya, dan juga Paman Dojima yang masih sibuk." Kataku di stasiun. Yukiko mengangguk, "Kuyakin mereka ingin menengok Minato dan dirimu. Tapi sungguh, kau tahu bagaimana keadaan belakangan ini kan?" Kata Yukiko dengan menyesal.

Yeah, menjadi senior dan menghadapi ujian, memang menyebalkan. Aku mengusap pipi Yukiko, "Yeah. Jangan khawatir, kapan-kapan kita juga akan berkumpul lagi." Kataku. Yukiko mendongak menatapku, "Ya, kita akan kembali berkumpul. Saat Minato sudah sembuh." Sepercah harapan semu itu.. Yeah, harapan semu yang selalu kami coba untuk percayai.. Terpancar dari wajah Yukiko.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kereta yang akan Yukiko tumpangi sudah datang. Kereta menuju Inaba itu membuatku iri setengah mati. Aku tahu, keluargaku ada di sini. Tapi keluarga besarku ada di Inaba. Dan aku tahu, rasa sayangku pada teman-temanku di sana sama besarnya dengan rasa sayangku pada adikku. Untuk saat ini, Minato adalah prioritas utamaku. Dan memang begitulah keadaan sekarang ini.

"Selamat tinggal." Kata Yukiko lesu, aku mengangguk, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Yuki-chan." Balasku. Yukiko pun berjalan menuju kereta. Aku mengawasinya hingga kereta itu melaju pergi, meninggalkan peron ini.

Siapa yang mengira. Selepas kereta itu tidak terlihat dari pandanganku, HP-ku berdering kencang.

Aku melihat layarnya.

_Ibu._

"Ya? Ada apa, bu?"

Tubuhku menegang.. Udara serasa sesak.. Kepalaku berputar-putar..

Aku menjatuhkan HP-ku begitu saja, dan berlari.. Berlari menuju kegelapan tiada akhir..

**To be continued..**


	45. Chapter 45: Let It Go

**AUTHOR'S POV**

_Lelaki itu berlari. Beberapa orang memperhatikan bahwa ia menjatuhkan HP-nya dengan wajah nyaris putih. Orang-orang cukup kaget melihat ia berwajah seperti itu. Namun, laki-laki yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu, telah kehilangan nafsu untuk melihat dunia. Karena sesungguhnya, ia baru saja mendengar pernyataan paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya._

_Ya, Souji Seta tengah berlari menuju rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kata-kata dari Ibunya barusan. "So.. Hik.. Souji.. Le-lekaslah kemari.. Hik.." Cukup mendengar suara Ibunya yang begitu sendu dan terputus-putus oleh tangisannya, dan suara Yukari yang memanggil nama Minato dari tempat yang sama di mana Ibunya berada, Souji tahu apa yang terjadi._

_Nampaknya, kata-kata Yukiko yang baru saja ia dengar, memang hanya sebatas harapan semata._

_Dengan penuh perjuangan berlari melintasi kota, sampailah Souji yang terengah-engah di depan pintu kamar Minato. Begitu ia melihat apa yang terjadi, lututnya serasa tidak sanggup menopang dirinya lagi, ia terjatuh lemas._

_Tubuh Minato yang tanpa roh.. Tampak begitu tenang di kasurnya.._

_Tidak ada lagi selang yang menempel pada badannya.._

_Tidak ada lagi suara yang berasal dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung.._

_Yang tersisa dari ruangan itu, hanyalah kesedihan.._

_Dokter tampak sudah benar-benar angkat tangan. Ia hanya menunduk di pinggir ruangan. Walau tangan beberapa suster membopoh Souji untuk berdiri, Souji hanya bisa diam. Melihat Minato sudah pergi ke alam lain, melihat Ibunya menangis histeris bersama Yukari, melihat kedua Ayahnya tampak terguncang dan nyaris pingsan, sangat sakit untuk hati Souji menerimanya._

_Sekali Souji mulai memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut, ia sendiri yakin, ia akan mulai menjadi gila._

_Jadi yang terbaik, Souji berlari.. Souji berlari di benaknya.. Ia berlari meninggalkan kenyataan.. Dan ingin hidup dalam mimpi, selamanya.._

_

* * *

_

Malam itu juga, pemakaman di laksanakan..

Salju turun membuat tubuh-tubuh di sekitar liang lahat membeku. Tapi tidak ada barang seorangpun yang merasa dingin. Karena konsentrasi mereka, sudah buyar akibat tangisan.

Tidak ada yang tidak menangis, selain sang kakak..

Seluruh teman-teman Minato, gurunya, dan beberapa kerabat orang tuanya hadir malam itu. Pakaian hitam memberikan kesan yang sangat jelas akan apa yang tengah terjadi. Sapu tangan menutupi seluruh mulut dan hidung orang-orang yang tengah menangisi kepergian kenalan mereka itu. Beberapa teman terdekat Minato dan ketiga orangtuanya, tengah menangis di atas tumpukan tanah yang menimbun tubuh orang yang berarti bagi mereka. Tapi..

Justru orang yang menurut Minato paling dekat dengannya, masih tidak bisa bergerak, berfikir, ataupun menangis. Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu belum bicara, satu hurufpun sejak siang tadi. Kata-kata terakhirnya hingga sekarang, hanya saat ia berpisah dengan kekasihnya, Yukiko Amagi. Souji merasa lumpuh. Lumpuh dari bagian dalam. Melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya menangis, sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik untuk ikut menangis. Setidaknya, belum. Souji adalah orang paling mencolok di pemakaman ini. Banyak alasan, seperti karena ia tidak memegang sapu tangan, hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana panjang di hari sedingin itu, juga betapa kosongnya mata miliknya.

Pak Pendeta sempat menangis melihat kehisterisan orang-orang yang hadir itu. Hingga Bapak membacakan kata-kata terakhir, Bapak itu memberikan amanah dari Minato tepat 2 hari sebelum kematiannya. Yaitu, surat untuk kakaknya yang sangat Minato cintai dan beberapa temannya.

Souji menerima surat itu tanpa sedikitpun respon, ia hanya mengambilnya begitu saja. Daripada Souji terus diam, ia memutuskan untuk membaca surat tersebut.

* * *

_Dear My Brother.._

_Ummm.. Apakah aneh bagiku untuk menulis surat padamu? Ah, maaf deh kalau memang aneh._

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini kak, aku sudah pergi. Aku sudah pergi untuk menemui tuhan di sisi lain. Tidak ada kata-kata yang patut ku katakan selain kata maaf dan terima kasih. Pertama, izinkan aku meminta maaf._

_Aku membuatmu berbohong, aku membuatmu mengorbankan waktumu yang begitu berharga, dan aku juga membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku. Andaikan keadaanku tidak sekurang beruntung ini, aku pasti tidak akan menyusahkanmu. Setelah segalanya yang kau perbuat, lihatlah, aku hanya tetap meninggalkan kerepotan di belakangku. Bahkan saat aku sudah pergi pun, aku masih meninggalkan jejak kesulitan untukmu. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Sudikah, engkau memberiku pemaafan, kak?_

_Kedua, aku ingin berterimakasih.. Atas segalanya._

_Andai aku bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan terakhir darimu.. Aku berjanji aku akan melakukannya. Apapun resikonya, aku pasti akan memberikannya padamu. Karena aku berhutang budi sangat besar padamu, kak. Walaupun hanya satu hal yang mungkin bisa kuberikan padamu, kuharap kau bisa berbahagia. Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendoakan dirimu, temanmu, orang tua kita, dan kebahagiaanmu selalu. Hanya itu yang bisa orang mati lakukan, bukan..?_

_Dan mungkin inilah akhirnya. Aku pergi dulu kak. Suatu saat, suatu hari nanti, jemputlah aku. Dengan senang hati, aku akan menyambutmu. Percayalah itu. Aku berkata jujur._

_

* * *

_

Sebuah retakan yang menganga di hati Souji, terasa sudah mulai terinfeksi. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga Souji tidak sanggup memikirkannya. Yang Souji tahu saat itu, hanyalah suara tangisan yang makin menjadi-jadi terdengar dari beberapa orang yang mendapat surat terakhir dari Minato. Souji juga melihat Ibunya menangis terisak-isak di dalam pelukan Ayah Minato.

Sekarang, adalah saat di mana para pengunjung makam itu, untuk memberikan hadiah terakhir.. Bagi mendiang Minato Arisato.

Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang memberikan bunga. Begitu banyak bunga. Beberapa saat kemudian, tibalah giliran orang terakhir, Souji. Orang-orang memperhatikannya melangkah maju dengan wajah tanpa nyawa. Souji duduk di samping nisan Minato. Kakinya sama sekali tidak merasakan dinging dari tanah bersalju di bawahnya. Dan dengan perlahan mengelus nisan di depanya itu. Beberapa wanita di dekat Souji sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisan yang meledak keluar melihat Souji begitu tulus melakukannya, termasuk Ibunya sendiri.

Tapi Souji masih nampak tanpa nyawa, sekalipun beberapa orang terlonjak karena suara tangisan yang tiba-tiba barusan.

Gerakan samar terlihat, dan Souji sudah mengeluarkan MP3 beserta _Headphone _milik Minato. Barang itulah, yang menjadi ciri khas Minato. Souji masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Souji memasangkan _Headphone _itu mengantung rapih di nisan Minato. Souji menyetelkan sebuah lagu, yang membuat seluruh orang di sana, terus menangis.

_With every appearance by you, bliding_

_my eyes,_

_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._

_You're an angel disguised._

Souji menaruh MP3 itu di depan nisannya, ia menghias nisan itu dengan MP3, _Headphone_, dan di padukan oleh keindahan bunga bersalju. Tangan besar milik Ayah Souji mendarat di pundaknya. Sang Ayah ikut duduk di samping Souji.

_And you're lying real still,_

_but your heart beat is fast just like mine._

_And the movie's long over,_

_that's three that have passed, one more's fine._

Harapan.. Hanya itu yang tersisa dari Souji. Harapan terakhir, yang dinyanyikan oleh Secondhand Serenade. Saat itu, dan untuk selamanya, Souji rela memberikan apapun dari dirinya, agar Minato kembali hidup.

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe,_

_I'll give you my heart on a string,_

_I just don't wanna miss anything._

Souji merasa beku di dalam, hangat di luar. Perasaan paling aneh semasa hidupnya. Pandangan Souji tidak lepas dari nisan Minato. Ia mengingat, setiap saatnya bersama adiknya itu.

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,_

_But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,_

_I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

Saat SMP, ia dan Minato suka menonton Superhero Movie. Di mana tokoh utamanya sangat bodoh dan konyol. Mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Drake Bell, sang tokoh utama, membuat kostum capung tanpa lubang untuk bernafas sehingga ia panik lalu menabrak tiang dan pingsan. Minato saat itu berkata dengan konyolnya, "Aku mau di tolong oleh pahlawan seperti dirinya!".

_And if it's a hero you want,_

_I can save you. Just stay here._

_Your whispers are priceless._

_Your breath, it is dear. So please stay near._

Ya, dekatlah dik. Aku teringat akan isi surat Minato. Surat itu bergesek di kantung celanaku.

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe,_

_I'll give you my heart on a string,_

_I just don't wanna miss anything._

Minato bilang, aku boleh meminta satu permintaan. Bolehkah..? Apa aku boleh memintanya tetap hidup..? _Tidak_, sebuah suara yang berasal dari bagian terdalam hatiku menjawab. Aku menunduk. Kalau begitu, apakah boleh jika aku memintanya untuk berbicara. Cukup satu kalimat.

_Say my name. I just want to hear you._

_Say my name. So I know it's true._

_You're changing me. You're changing me._

_You showed me how to live._

_So just say. So just say._

"Hei, kau berhutang kata selamat natal padaku." Bisikku pada nisan Minato. Saat itulah, aku akhirnya bersuara.

_That you'll stay awake for me._

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I will share the air I breathe,_

_I'll give you my heart on a string,_

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

Souji menjauhi diri dari nisan karena lagu itu berakhir, bersamaan dengan MP3 milik Minato yang baterainya habis, MP3 dan pemiliknya, sudah sama-sama redup api kehidupannya.

Souji menyender di pohon dekat makam Minato, ia bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang. Tanpa di sangkanya, sebuah suara, suara yang sangat ingin ia dengarkan saat ini, berbisik di telinganya, "_Merry christmas.. brother.." _Souji menoleh begitu cepat, berharap menemukan sosok adiknya di sampingnya sedang tersenyum. Ya, memang ada, Minato memang tersenyum, hanya untuk setengah detik, lalu bayangan itu menghilang bersama angin malam.

Souji satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya, dan ia tidak berdaya untuk melakukan apapun. Sejenak kemudian, Souji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berasumsi kalau barusan hanya khayalannya saja. Tapi.. Kau tahu.. Minato memang sempat tersenyum pada kakaknya..

Nafas Souji memburu, dadanya terasa sesak, dan giginya terkatup rapat. Begitu menyakitkan bagi Souji untuk melihat Minato barusan. Saat Souji melihat kegiatan apa yang sedang di lakukan orang-orang di sekitar makam Minato, Souji makin tidak tahan. Yah, mereka sedang mencoba menghibur keluarga yang di tinggal oleh Minato Arisato. Terasa ada belati yang mengoyak hati Souji. Sekali lagi, dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini, Souji berlari.

Bermeter-meter di tempuhnya. Jiwanya sedikit tidak terkontrol. Souji memusatkan pikirannya pada kakinya. Berlari, berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin hanya untuk satu tujuan. Melupakan perasaan sakitnya.

Sekiranya satu kilometer dari makam Minato, tibalah Souji di belakang taman. Ini adalah taman yang sama seperti kemarin. Dan di belakang taman itu, terdapat tembok bata yang terlihat seperti bekas bangunan, menjulang 4 meter tingginya. Souji berhenti di sana dan mencoba mengambil nafas. Paru-parunya seperti terbakar. Namun, itupun belum cukup untuk menghilangkan sakitnya bahkan sedikitpun.

Amarah mengambil alih pikiran Souji. Ia menggeram, lalu memukuli tembok itu sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kosong. Satu pukulan.. Dua pukulan.. Tangannya lecet, tapi tidak terasa sesakit hatinya.. Tiga.. Empat.. Ia terus memukul hingga darah segar menciprati kausnya. Semakin lama, Souji semakin kesal.

_Kenapa! Kenapa! Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik? Kenapa.. Bukankah jika aku adalah orang yang baik, Minato tidak akan pergi..? Lalu BAGAIMANA sekarang? Sudah terlambat, bukan..? Bodoh! Idiot! Naif! Menjijikkan! Mati saja kau Souji!_ Souji memaki dirinya berulang-ulang tanpa lelah.

Batu bata itu retak karena pukulan Souji. Tapi Souji tidak peduli. Ia mau melakukan apapun, agar sakit di hatinya menghilang saat itu juga. Begitu pukulan yang sudah sekitar seratusan, sebuah tangan melilit dada Souji. "Berhenti!" Bisik seseorang dengan nada suara yang begitu parau. Tapi Souji tidak memedulikannya ataupun tangan orang itu, ia kembali bersiap memukuli tembok dengan tanggannya yang sudah bengkak. "Kumohon.. Berhentilah.." Souji sadar,orang yang sedang berbicara itu menangis, karena suaranya terdengar sumbang. Souji menurunkan tangannya.

Tangan misterius itu mendorong Souji untuk terlentang di tanah yang bersalju itu. Saat Souji mengira ia akan terus tiduran seperti itu, kepala Souji di angkat dan di tidurkan di paha orang tadi. Souji mendongak, ia mendapati Yukiko sedang mengelus rambutnya. Souji kaget, tapi pikirannya masih berkabut dan ia tidak dapat berpikir jelas.

Suara Souji hilang entah kemana, nafsu bicaranya pun sama. Ia hanya tiduran. Perlahan, Yukiko menarik tangan Souji untuk melihat lukanya. Mata Yukiko menyirit, dan ia mulai mengobatinya. Souji masih diam, sakalipun antiseptik Yukiko terasa lumayan menyengat. Souji masih diam, saat Yukiko membalutkan perban di kedua tangannya. Begitu Yukiko selesai mengobati Souji, Yukiko menatap wajah Souji yang tidak bernyawa.

Yukiko sebetulnya sangat tidak suka melihat Souji menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Yukiko samar-samar bisa merasakan penderitaan Souji. Kehilangan seorang adik, tidak akan bisa di lupakan seperti kehilangan barang kesayanganmu. Kita membicarakan nyawa. Yukiko menatap mata abu-abu Souji. Dahulu, ia biasa menemukan kasih sayang, cinta, dan ikatan hubungan bersahabat pada siapapun. Tapi saat ini, Yukiko hanya menemukan awan gelap di mata Souji.

Yukiko menggigit bibir, inilah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Ia benar-benar sungkar melihat Souji begini. Perlahan, Yukiko kembali mengusap kepala Souji. "_You always said 'Let it go' to me every time I feel sad.._" Suara Yukiko bergetar, "_This time, why don't you tell the same thing to yourself?_" Tanyanya lembut. Souji tampak sedikit merespon.

Souji menutup mata. Dan dengan sangat perlahan, air mata bergulir di pipinya.

Air mata Souji turun seperti hujan rintik-rintik. Perlahan, namun lancar dan tanpa suara.

Yukiko merasa sesak melihat Souji menangis. Walaupun Yukiko hanya mengenal Minato dalam waktu singkat, itu sudah cukup untuk melihat betapa indahnya hubungan Minato dengan Souji. Dada Yukiko sudah tidak mampu menampung air matanya. Yukikopun ikutan menangis.

Souji menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan. Ia merasa malu. Ia menangis di depan seorang gadis. Terutama gadis yang ia sukai. Tapi perasaannya sungguh sedang kacau balau. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan dengan menangisi Minato, akhirnya Souji bisa merasakan.. Kepedihan dari pemakaman itu, sama seperti orang-orang yang menangis di sana tadi.

Air mata Souji mengalir makin deras. Dadanya sakit. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat. Tidak ada isakan dari mulut Souji. Justru Yukiko yang terisak melihat Souji menangis. Untuk saat itu, kadua kekasih tersebut sama-sama merasakan kepedihan. Di satu sisi, ia merasa kehilangan. Dan di sisi lainnya, ia peka terhadap sakit kekasihnya hingga tidak sanggup menahan perasaan itu. Butiran-butiran salju natal, tidak lagi terasa menawan. Mengingat, ini adalah natal paling menyakitkan bagi Souji Seta.

Souji telah menerima kepergian Minato. Ia sudah tidak berlari dari kenyataan lagi. Itu semua hanya karena, Yukiko.

Tak lama, Souji bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Ia sudah dapat mengontrol diri. Tapi ia masih sedikit kalut dan bingung. Lantas, bagaimana sekarang..?

Souji duduk memunggungi Yukiko. Sedangkan Yukiko menatap punggung Souji. Yukiko melihat kulit Souji yang nyaris putih karena suhu udara. Di tambah lagi, Souji hanya memakai kaus. Yukiko berdiri. "Hei." Panggil Yukiko pada Souji. Souji menoleh. Yukiko tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada Souji, "Mari pulang. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir." Souji terpesona akan Yukiko yang di latar belakangi lampu taman. Souji sadar, Yukiko sedang membantunya keluar dari rasa kalutnya ini. Itulah sebabnya, Souji berhasil mengangguk dan menyambut tangan Yukiko sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Satu hal baru yang Souji ketahui malam ini.. Yaitu..

_Senyum Yukiko adalah satu-satunya hal di dunia yang membuatku memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk bangun dan melawan. Aku mampu terus melanjutkan hidup. Tapi aku membutuhkan satu hal sebagai persyaratannya, yakni Yukiko yang berbahagia... _Batinnya..


	46. Chapter 46: Decision

**AUTHOR'S POV**

_Malam itu juga, keluarga Seta-Arisato bersama Yukiko Amagi bersama-sama menaiki kereta menuju kota kecil, Inaba. Begitu sampai, para orang tua berpisah jalan dengan Souji dan Yukiko. Souji akan mengantar Yukiko pulang terlebih dahulu, lalu ia akan segera menyusul orang tuanya ke rumah Dojima. Mereka sudah memberitahu Dojima akan pemakaman yang barusan mereka lalui, sayangnya Dojima sedang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa datang. Dojima berjanji akan menunggu mereka di rumahnya, karena itu ia akan tetap terjaga walaupun saat ini sudah melewati tengah malam. Malam itu, tidak ada obrolan ringan sedikitpun. Bersuara saja, jarang. Lambat laun, malam berlalu._

**10.30 AM, Dojima Recidence.**

Souji menguap. Souji menggaruk-garuk rambut. Ia baru bangun dan bergegas mandi. Tidak lupa, ia membersihkan luka dan mengganti perbannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia turun ke ruang tamu dengan memakai jaket. "Akhirnya, bangun juga kau tukang tidur." Sapa Ibu Souji. Souji menemukan ketiga orang tuanya dan Ryotarou Dojima sedang minum teh di ruang tamu. "Pagi." Ujar Souji datar. Souji berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara Dojima terdengar dari belakang Souji. "Uhh.. Netral." Jawab Souji sedikit tidak acuh.

Ada jeda. Panjang. Dan.. Souji memiliki firasat buruk.

Seketika, ia menghentikan kegiatan membuat teh itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya yang membuat ke empat orang dewasa itu sedikit kaget. Awalnya, Souji kira, mereka habis membicarakan Minato, sebelum Ayah Minato berkata, "Kami sedang membicarakan masa depanmu.". Souji meletakkan gelasnya di meja, "Oh.. Lalu?".

"Duduklah." Panggil Ayah Souji. Ia bimbang. Lalu menggeleng, "Aku berdiri saja." Tolaknya. "Kalau begitu, dengarkanlah dengan seksama.". Ketiga orang tua Souji bertatapan. Ibu Souji berdeham, "Mengingat, Minato sudah.. Tidak bersama kita lagi.." Ibunya terhenti, "Tetap harus ada darah keluarga ini yang melanjutkan bisnis Ayahmu.". Mulut Souji membentuk o bulat, "Lalu?" Tanya Souji. Ibuku mentapku lurus.

"Tidak mudah untuk begitu saja melanjutkan posisi Ayahmu, kau tahu." Souji mengerti akan itu, bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa tidak bodoh. "Aku tahu." Ucap Souji. "Makanya, kami mempertimbangkan untuk mencarikanmu kuliah di Eropa." Kata Ayah Souji yang membuat Souji terdiam. Souji berkedip sekali, "Uh.. Apakah aku baru saja mendengar kata, _Eropa_?" Tanyanya ragu. "Yeah.".

Kening Souji berkerut, "Hah? Apakah aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Suara Souji meninggi akibat ketidak percayaannya. Ayah Minato lah yang meluruskan semua ini kepadanya, "Pekerjaanku akan di pindahkan ke Jerman. Ayahmu juga pindah untuk ke Prancis. Sedangkan Ibumu masih akan menetap di Inggris. Kami semua ada di Eropa. Dan barusan, kami berunding. Bukankah lebih nyaman kalau anak kami berada di salah satu negara bersama kami? Lagipula, di Eropa, kuliahnya banyak yang lebih bagus daripada di sini. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggung, Ryotarou." Tambah Ayah Minato cepat cepat.

Dojima tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk, "Kau tidak salah.". Souji menatap orang tuanya seakan ada hantu di atas mereka. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, alisnya berliuk-liuk, dan matanya menampakkan usahanya menangkap informasi itu. Ada hening lagi. Hingga akhirnya Souji menemukan suaranya.

"Apakah aku _harus _ke Eropa? Setidaknya, di Jepang juga ada kuliah yang bagus. Lihat saja di Tokyo. Yea, mungkin aku bisa kuliah d-" Ayah Souji menggeleng, "Bukan hanya urusan pendidikanmu yang membuat kami menyuruhmu ikut ke Eropa. Melainkan, hanya tinggal kamu." Setelah ucapan Ayahnya itu, mata Ibu Souji berkaca-kaca. Dojima merangkul Ibu Souji yang mulai berguncang.

Souji memperhatikan dengan sikap dingin. "Tidakkah Eropa terlalu jauh?" Souji terus menolak untuk menuruti orang tuanya itu. Ayah Minato mengangkat bahu, "Terlambat. Di sanalah kerjaan kami sudah di tentukan. Kerjaan Ayahmu dan aku, tentunya.". Perlahan, harapan Souji untuk tinggal di Inaba, terkikis seperti tanah di dekat laut.

"_Seandainya_, aku memang akan ikut dengan kalian ke.. Eropa." Ia menelan ludah, "Kapan aku akan kembali ke sini?" Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tapi Souji tahu betul jawabannya, kemungkinan besar _tidak akan _pernah kembali. Kenapa? Tentu saja, kau kira, kuliah sama sekali tidak sibuk? Kau kira kuliah bisa segampang dan sebebas sekolah dasar? Tidak. Sekalipun kau diberi libur 2 hari, belum tentu kau bisa bersenang-senang sedikitpun. Pikirkan, 2 hari! Libur pun jarang. Tugasmu begitu banyak hingga kadang, kau bisa lupa makan. Itulah hidup berkuliah.

Kalau kita panjangkan kelanjutannya, setelah kuliah. Souji tidak akan bisa langsung beristirahat. Kenapa? Jabatan Ayahnya sebagai sang direktur perusahaan terkenal dan terkemuka di dunia. Ia pasti langsung akan di bawa untuk menduduki kursi Ayahnya. Tidak secara harfiah, tentunya. Dan kau bisa lihat apa yang terjadi sekali kau menjabat sebagai orang sepenting itu. Maaf, _sesibuk _itu. Hingga bahkan, sudah bertahun-tahun ia _melupakan_ atau, yah, meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri.

Hitunglah, berapa tahun yang akan dilewatinya diluar Inaba?

Dan masihkah Yukiko mau menunggunya? Terlintas di benak Souji, di mana, saat itu, ia mengucapkan janji akan menjadi pasangan Yukiko, untuk selamanya. Sekelebat kejadian lain ikut melintas, di mana Yukiko dan Kanji di jodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Saat itu, Souji menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia khawatir, ia akan mengingkari janji yang ia buat. Dan..

Kekhawatiran, ia akan kehilangan cintanya, Yukiko. Untuk selamanya.

Andai, ada yang menancapkan pisau dapur pada dada Souji saat ini, ia pasti tidak akan menyadarinya hingga ia melihat darahnya menggenang. Wajah Souji semerta-merta berubah menjadi nyaris putih. Mengingat teman-teman sejatinya, yang akan ia tinggalkan.

Yosuke, teman pertamanya di sini. Ialah orang terdekat bagi Souji. Karena hanya Yosukelah teman yang tersenyum pada Souji pertama kalinya saat ia melangkahkan kakinya di kota Inaba.

Chie, gadis penuh semangat yang selalu bisa menularkannya pada Souji. Souji tidak pernah lelah bila di sisinya. Seakan, dunia hanya bola plastik.

Kanji, seseorang yang memiliki rasa setia yang luar biasa pada senpainya itu. Yang selalu tersenyum dan menantang Souji untuk mengadu kekuatan.

Rise, adik kelasnya yang selalu memberikan cinta. Sekalipun Souji tidak membalas, ia tetap mampu membuat Souji tersenyum.

Naoto, adik kelasnya yang sangat peka pada Souji. Ia selalu mengetahui di mana kala Souji memiliki masalah. Sekecil apapun masalah Souji, ia pasti mau membantunya.

Teddie, seorang adik kelas yang imut bagi teman-temannya. Ia memang kadang mudah takut untuk alasan apapun, tapi ia memiliki keunikan sendiri. Itulah yang membuatnya ajaib di mata Souji.

Teman-temannya yang lain, Kou, teman se-les, teman sekelas, Souji memiliki teman yang jauh melebihi pikiranmu. Teman-temannya begitu baik dan menyenangkan. Mereka yang sering makan siang bersama Souji, mereka yang mencontek berjamaah pada PR-nya, mereka yang selalu ada di sisinya saat lari maraton pada pelajaran olah raga, mereka yang selalu tertawa bersamanya. Lalu ada orang-orang di pusat pertokoan. Ibu-ibu atau Bapak-bapak yang memberinya buah/sayur/minuman kaleng gratis jika Souji mampir. Mungkin karena keramahan Souji, membuat mereka bersedia untuk mentraktir kawan muda mereka itu.

Dan terakhir, tak lain dan tak terelakkan, Yukiko.

Seseorang yang Souji rela memberikan apapun untuknya. Seseorang yang telah menunjukkan arti cinta bagi Souji. Seseorang yang tidak mungkin Souji lupakan selama hidupnya. Dada Souji terasa sesak mengingat wajah Yukiko. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika ia memberitahunya akan hal ini? Bahwa ia akan pergi, dan tak kembali ke sisinya lagi? Souji nyaris pingsan membayangkan Yukiko menangis.

Bagimana mungking.. Souji _rela _melepaskan teman-temannya untuk Eropa? Namun..

Apakah.. Masa depannya boleh ia sia-siakan?

Demi pertemanannya, kekasihnya, dan kota ini?

_Masa depan.. Persetan dengannya.. _Maki Souji dalam hati.

Sekejap kemudian, Souji merasa marah. "Tunggu. Jadi, seandainya Minato masih ada," Kata itu terlontar tanpa beban, tapi membuat beban setelahnya, "Aku tidak mesti ke Eropa, begitu?" Tanya Souji yang akhirnya mampu menatap orang tuanya. "Tidak begitu juga. Tapi karena sekarang hanya kamu. Kau memang lebih baik ikut kami. Di sisi kami." Ayah Souji membela diri.

Hati Souji terasa seperti sumbu, dan kata-kata Ayahnya barusan seperti tangan iseng yang menyalakan sumbu itu. "Jadi, kurasa aku bisa menangkap sedikit disini." Keempat orang di meja depan TV menatap Souji. "_Aku _harus ke Eropa, karena Minato sudah tidak ada. _Kalian _ingin mengembalikan waktu yang sudah kalian buang dulu tanpa Minato, dengan membawaku bersama kalian. Dan aku _diharuskan _ikut bersama kalian, hanya karena kalian menginginkan _aku _di sisi kalian!" Suara Souji meninggi. "Aku ke Eropa! Hanya untuk kepentingan KALIAN sendiri!". Tangan Souji mengepal erat.

"Souji." Panggil Ibu-nya yang sudah melelehkan air mata. "Benar, kan? Kalian hanya membawaku, semata-mata karena hanya tinggal aku anak kalian." Souji berhenti. Amarahnya mulai ikut surut. "Jadi, kalian sudah menyingkirkan Minato begitu saja? Dengan bantuan kematian, kalian melupakannya, eh?" Tanya Souji dingin. Ibunya mulai menangis. Kedua Ayahnya terdiam. Dojima sedang mempertimbangkan keadaan ponakannya yang berdiri itu. "Seseorang tidak akan mati, selama kalian tetap mencintainya dan menyayanginya." Kata Souji perlahan, seperti membisikkannya. Jauh di lubuk hati Souji, ia ingin menangis, hanya karena mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun, diluarnya, Souji tidak sanggup menumpahkan air matanya.

Hening lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih lama.

Akhirnya Souji menggeleng, "Terserahlah." Iapun berjalan keluar rumah.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang Souji rasakan. Begitupula orang itu sendiri. Souji hanya berjalan mengikuti kakinya. Ia tak habis pikir, ia membentak orang tuanya seperti itu. Ia menyesal, tapi hanya sedikit. Karena, yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuka mata orang tuanya yang keras kepala itu. Yang telah meninggalkannya, dan tiba-tiba ingin membawanya.

Angin musim dingin membuat tubuh Souji membeku. Jaket miliknya, tidak terlalu membantu. Dengan celana jins hitam, kaus putih, dan jaket hitam, lelaki itu berjalan di tengah salju. Pikirannya melayang ke segala arah. Pandangannya selalu terarah pada jalanan. Lama kemudian, lelaki itu berhenti. Ia sampai di tempat yang familier baginya.

Inilah tempat yang selalu ia lewati saat menuju atau pulang sekolah. Sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Dengan batu-batu untuk duduk di dekat air, satu kursi taman yang berjarak tiga meter dari mulut sungai, bongkahan kayu yang biasa di gunakan untuk memancing. Sungai Samegawa. Tapi kali ini, sungai itu telah membeku. Kristal es yang melapisi sungai begitu indah, membuat Souji melupakan masalahnya untuk beberapa saat. Ia menikmati pemandangan tanpa beban. Hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Tidak lama, seorang kakek tua mendatangi Souji dan menepuknya dari belakang.

Souji yang sedang termenung, terlonjak di buatnya. "A-ah..! Kakek?" Mata Souji melebar. Ini dia! Si kakek misterius berkutil dan berhidung panjang. "Heh, kau masih ingat padaku anak muda?" Kakek itu tertawa kecil sambil duduk di batu dekat situ. Souji memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau bolos lagi, Begundal?" Tanya sang kakek. Souji mendesah, ia tidak _sreg _dipanggil begitu.

"Yea. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Souji, pandangannya masih menuju es yang membentang di hadapannya. "Ah, kau masih belum sadar? Aku akan selalu menjengukmu kalau kau membolos." Jawab si kakek santai. Alis Souji bertautan, "Hah?". Sang kakek itu menaikkan bahu, "Bolehkan, untuk menghabiskan waktu tua, para jompo iseng.".

Jawaban asal-asalan itu membuat Souji tertawa. Harus ia akui, perasaannya sedikit membaik dengan tertawa. "Dan bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau aku membolos?" Tanya Souji yang penasaran. "Aku kan suka naik bajaj keliling kota sejak kecil. Jadi, aku tahu di mana saja tempat asyik untuk membolos. Dan sekarang, dengan vespa-ku, aku jalan-jalan tiap hari." Jawabnya enteng.

Lagi-lagi Souji tertawa.

"Nah, kali ini masalah apa, anak muda?" Tanya si kakek. Seketika, wajah Souji kembali meredup. "Uh.." Souji tahu, aneh membicarakan masalahnya pada kakek asing di sebelahnya ini, tapi entah bagaimana, ia percaya padanya, "Kurasa, aku akan pergi dari kota ini.". Sang Kakek terkejut, "Yang benar?". Souji mengangguk pasrah.

Jauh di lubuk hati Souji, ia tahu, hanya ia anak terakhir orang tuanya. Hanya Souji yang harus melanjutkan bisnis Ayahnya. Dan itu adalah keseharusannya sebagai anak mereka. _Takdir_, mungkin itu istilahnya.

"Tapi kukira, kau menyukai kota ini." Kata Si Kakek sambil merenung. "Yea, tentu saja. Aku cinta kota ini. Kota ini sempurna. Tapi.. Aku memang akan pergi." Souji menunduk pasrah. "Jadi, ini tentang meninggalkan orang-orang di sekelilingmu?" Tanya Sang Kakek yang membuat Souji berandai-andai apakah si kakek bisa membaca pikiran orang. Souji mengangguk.

"Hmmm.. Apa kau sedang membutuhkan pendapat lelaki lansia?" Souji mendesah, "Mungkin, ya.". Kakek itu menatap Souji dalam, "Well... Mengapa tidak mencoba membuat mereka membencimu?" Kalimat itu membuat Souji membalas tatapan sang kakek, "Ha?" Tanya Souji bodoh. "Pikirkanlah, Begundal." Kakek itu mulai tidak sabar, "Sangat mudah bagi seseorang untuk melepaskan orang yang mereka benci. Selama cinta belum tumbuh di antara kebencian itu, tentunya." Walaupun sang kakek sudah berbicara dengan lambat dan perlahan-lahan, Souji masih bertampang layaknya orang bodoh. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Begini," Kakek itu mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Bayangkan, ada 2 rival. Lelaki dan perempuan. Seperti kisah-kisah di manga, awalnya mereka saling membenci, akhirnya mereka saling menyukai. Itulah yang ku namakan 'cinta yang tumbuh di antara kebencian'." Sang kakek menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi kasus mu adalah kebalikannya. Kau, membuat cinta tanpa kebencian. Tapi sekarang, kau harus membuat kebencian tumbuh di antara cinta kalian. Mengerti?" Tanyanya. Souji mengangguk, "Kurasa.".

"Jadi, yang harus kulakukan, hanya membuatnya benci padaku? Tunggu, bukankah cara itu sudah sering di pakai oleh para komikus, dan tidak berhasil? Bukannya malah kedua sisi menjadi sama-sama terluka?" Tanya Souji penasaran. "Itulah awalnya. Akan terasa sakit jika kau memang memiliki, bahkan jika hanya sedikit, rasa cinta pada orang itu. Tapi lambat laun, kebanyakan orang, maksudku kebanyakan perempuan, akan berusaha melampiaskan sakit itu dengan menggunakan kebencian.".

"Oh.." Hanya itu tanggapan Souji. Memang bukan cara terbaik sebagai jalan keluar, tapi setidaknya patut di perjuangkan. Yea, Souji pernah mengaku, ia bisa tetap berjuang untuk hidup, hanya karena senyum Yukiko. Ia sadar, jika ia memberi tahu gadis itu tentang kepergiannya, ia takut gadis itu tidak akan pernah tersenyum lagi. Pada detik ini, Souji mendapat misi baru untuk penopang hidupnya.

Yaitu, membuat Yukiko membencinya, tanpa membuatnya berhenti tersenyum.

Senyum Yukiko, bukan hanya untuk kepentingan Souji. Melainkan juga untuk masyarakat Yasogami yang diam-diam naksir pada Yukiko dan menunggunya untuk berpisah dengan lelaki sempurnanya, Souji. Para lelaki itu, Souji yakin, akan senang dan aktif jika mereka tahu, waktu begi mereka untuk tampil tidak akan lama lagi. Mungkin meyebalkan, tapi beginilah kenyataan: sebagian lelaki, berfikir jika wanita pernah memiliki mantan kekasih, pertahanannya tidak lagi sekeras baja. Berbeda dengan wanita yang masih sangat polos. Jika kalian pernah memiliki kekasih, kalian mungkin tahu trik-trik bagi seseorang untuk mencari perhatian pada kalian. Sedangkan orang yang polos, kadang masih terlalu lugu untuk mengerti.

Hubungannya dengan cerita ini, adalah para fans Yukiko itu, akan lebih agresif. Dan bahkan, mereka mungkin menggunakan kata-kata yang mengarah untuk menjelek-jelekkan Souji, andaikan mereka sudah putus nanti. Hati Souji berat, memikirkannya. Tapi, mungkin memang itulah beban yang harus ia tanggung. Lagipula, Yukiko juga akan terluka akibat dirinya. Souji merasa tidak adil jika hanya Yukiko yang terluka. Dan Souji benar-benar berharap Yukiko tidak akan terluka. Apakah harapan Souji ini, hanya sebatas kata-kata..?

Cinta Souji untuk Yukiko, terlanjur terlalu besar. DAN.. Lukanya pasti akan menyakitkan.

"Baiklah, Begundal. Aku sudah tua, dan di sini sangat dingin. Aku akan membiarkanmu memutuskan. Barusan, itu hanya usul. Tidak perlu kau memaksakan diri melakukannya." Kata Sang Kakek seraya berdiri untuk pulang. "Ah, terimakasih, kek!" Teriak Souji saat kakek itu sudah jauh. Sang Kakek tersenyum dan melambai.

Tinggalah Souji sendirian dengan pikiran-pikiran tidak nyaman.

Ia _akan _pegi. Bukan karena apa atau siapa. Tapi ia memang _akan _pergi. Tinggal di Inaba dan tidak ikut ke Eropa saat ini, hanya akan membuat kepergiannya _tertunda_. Suatu hari, ia pasti akan pergi. Jadi untuk apa, bagi Souji untuk memperlambat rasa sakit di hatinya itu lebih lama? Jika ia tetap tinggal, hubungannya dengan Yukiko akan semakin dalam, dan Yukiko akan semakin menderita melihatnya pergi. Dan dengan memberitahu Yukiko bahwa ia akan pergi, sama saja dengan membuka pintu kematian. Mungkin memang jalan yang benar, bagi Souji untuk tidak memberitahu Yukiko. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menyimpannya.

Souji memutuskan, kepergiannya ini, bukan menjadi pilihan baginya. Tapi akan menjadi jalan, di mana ia memilih untuk menjaga teman-temannya dari sakit hati. Mungkin akan menyakitkan di awal, tapi Souji akan mencoba untuk membuat kebahagiaan di akhirnya. Ya, seperti kisah drama. Tapi inilah kenyataan bagi lelaki itu. Ia akan melakukan apa yang di butuhkannya untuk melakukan misinya.

Lama kemudian, Souji sudah pindah ke batu paling besar dan yang berada paling dekat dengan es beku. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berfikir, berbicara pada hatinya, dan merapatkan jaketnya. Badannya membelakangi jalanan, dan ia masih terus merenung sambil menatap es. Hingga bel pulang sekolah SMA Yasogami yang terletak beberapa kilo meter dari situ, menyadarkannya.

Souji melihat jam, dan ternyata sudah jam 3 sore. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah pada pukul sebelas lewat, dan berpisah dengan kakek itu pada pukul satu. Berarti sudah 2 jam ia duduk merenung di sini. Ia memutuskan, untuk sekalian saja menambah beberapa menit lagi. Toh, ia belum kepingin pulang sama sekali.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Pe-sepedah gelombang pertama bermunculan dari arah SMA itu. Beberapa dari para anak-anak yang naik sepedah terkejut. Mereka biasanya balapan untuk segera pulang, dan biasanya selalu melayangkan pandangan pada Sungai Samegawa yang indah itu di jalan. Tapi kali ini, mereka menemukan sosok lelaki paling populer, yang sudah beberapa bulan absen, sedang duduk sendirian. Beberapa dari mereka yang melihat, hilang konsentrasinya dan saling menubruk.

Souji masih duduk kalem di batu sana. Tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Sepuluh menit lagi berlalu, dan hampir seluruh masyarakat Yasogami yang melewati Sungai Samegawa, memanggil Souji untuk memastikan apakah ia memang Souji Seta. Souji hanya berbalik badan, menatap mereka dan tersenyum.

Cukup dengan senyumannya, para juniornya langsung berdebar-debar. Beberapa anak basket, mendekati Souji dan bercakap-cakap sebentar. Begitu mereka pergi, teman Souji yang lain datang. Teman Souji terus berdatangan saat temannya yang lain pulang. Hingga akhirnya teman sekelasnya datang untuk menanyai keadaan Souji yang hilang selama beberapa bulan.

"Ah, ada urusan keluarga sebentar." Elak Souji. "Oh, kami kira ada apa. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Kata salah satu temannya. Yang lainnya ikut menanggapi. Mereka terus mengobrol hingga mata Souji menangkap seorang gadis bersweeter merah sedang bercanda bersama kedua temannya, melewati jalan di seberang Sungai Samegawa itu. Souji layaknya orang yang terhipnotis, tidak bisa berhenti menatap mereka.

Beberapa temannya yang sedang di sampingnya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Souji. Yukiko, Chie, dan Yosuke tampak sadar sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang, dan mereka serempak menoleh. Mereka terkesiap melihat Souji. Yosuke dan Chie segera berlari untuk menyambut Souji. Tapi Yukiko berjalan santai. Mungkin karena ia sudah menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Souji daripada yang lain, ia merasa agak bersalah. Karena itu ia membiarkan teman-temannya duluan.

"Souji!" Sapa Chie dan Yosuke berbarengan. Souji tersenyum dan bergantian memeluk mereka berdua, "Aku kembali.". "Ah, kukira kau masih di kota sebelah." Kata Yosuke. "Urusan di sana sudah selesai." Jawab Souji ringan, padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya, masih ada rasa berat. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja." Kata Chie yang khawatir pada Souji. Souji tersenyum, "Tentu saja!".

Teman-teman sekelas Souji berpamitan dan meninggalkan Souji dengan Chie, Yosuke, dan Yukiko yang masih berjalan dengan anggunnya. Beberapa meter dari punggung Yukiko, banyak tatapan menyayat batin terasa di maksudkan untuk Yukiko. Yeah, tentu kalian bisa menebak.. Siapa saja gadis-gadis yang cemburu...

Yukiko sudah terbiasa akan tatapan itu, dan ia bisa tidak memedulikannya. Teman-teman sekelas mereka yang habis ngobrol dengan Souji, melewati Yukiko sambil tersenyum pada Yukiko. Bukan senyum yang membuat hati terasa hangat, ini merupakan senyum nakal. Seakan mereka membicarakan Yukiko dan Souji dalam telepati. Cengiran mereka membuat Yukiko salah tingkah. Souji melihatnya, dan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa lebar-lebar, mengingat ia sedang ngobrol dengan Chie dan Yosuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yukiko duduk di samping Souji. Souji masih terus berbicara dengan Yosuke dan Chie, tapi tanggannya menggenggam tangan Yukiko. Hal itu di lakukan terlalu mudah bagi Souji, sehingga membuat Yukiko dan Chie merona tanpa sebab yang Souji mengerti.

Sudah lama Souji tidak bercanda dan melepas rindu dengan teman-temannya ini. Ia merasa sangat senang. Hingga akhirnya matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam, Chie dan Yosuke berpamitan duluan. Yah, mereka meninggalkan Souji dan Yukiko berduaan. Yukiko cukup lamban dalam menerima hal itu, hingga Chie dan Yosuke benar-benar sudah pulang. Barulah ia salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sudah malam, lho." Kata Souji pada Yukiko. Tempat di sekeliling mereka sangat sunyi dan dingin. "Umm, mumpung aku sedang di beri minggu free dari Amagi Inn, aku tidak mau cepat-cepat pulang." Jawabnya sambil balik badan untuk duduk menghadap es. Souji ikut membalikkan badan, "Oh, lalu kapan kau biasanya pulang kalau begitu?". Yukiko berfikir sebentar, "Jam delapan.". Souji terkejut, "Lha..? Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai jam 8?" Ia bertanya dengan penasaran. "Jalan-jalan bersama Chie, Rise, atau Naoto. Dan kadang mencari makan malam.".

Souji hanya mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Yukiko, "Apakah aku boleh begini?" Kata Souji yang merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Wajah Yukiko merona, "Uh.. Kurasa.." Jawab Yukiko gagap. Ada jeda sesaat, "Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yukiko tiba-tiba. Butuh beberapa detik hingga Souji sadar Yukiko membicarakan soal kemarin.

"Yea, sudah lebih baik." Kebohongan besar. Apanya yang baik, jika kau mengetahui kau akan segera pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau cintai? Yukiko tersenyum dan bersender pada bahu Souji, "Syukurlah.". Souji menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Yukiko. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke sana semalam?" Tanya Souji. "Ayahmu menelponku. Ia bilang, ia mulai mengira ada yang salah padamu," Yukiko tertawa, "Lalu ia memintaku untuk datang jika aku sedang tidak sibuk.".

Oh, jadi begitulah.

"Tapi bukankah kau ada tugas-tugas sekolah?" Tanya Souji lagi. Yukiko tersenyum, "Kenapa aku musti memusingkan tugas, kalau kau sedang menangis?" Katanya. Souji merona malu, "Uh.." saat Souji masih bingung mau menanggapi apa, dan Yukiko tertawa, "Kau malu? Wow, ajaib!" Goda Yukiko. Yukiko mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Souji.

Souji yang merasa di kerjai, balas mengerjai, "Setidaknya, aku tidak ikutan menangis saat kau menangis.". Wajah Yukiko merona, "Ugh, kau membalasnya!" Omel Yukiko. Gantian, Souji yang tertawa. Yukiko tahu ia sedang di kerjai, seharusnya ia marah seperti biasa, tapi kali ini, Yukiko tersenyum melihat Souji tertawa.

Yukiko sama sekali tidak menyadari akan kegundahan Souji yang akan pergi. Tapi Yukiko memiliki perasaan, bahwa ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Perasaan itu membuat Yukiko bingung, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Souji. Untuk saat ini, Yukiko hanya mau bersama Souji. Cukup begini. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Yeah, malam ini.

Sekejap kemudian, Yukiko tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya pada Souji, ia merangkup wajah Souji yang masih tersenyum dan mendaratkan ciuman hangat dan perlahan di pipi Souji. Souji kaget, tapi tidak menolak. Begitu Yukiko menjauhkan diri dengan muka merah, Souji mengedip jahil pada Yukiko. Rasa malu Yukiko hilang seketika, di gantikan perasaan geli yang memualkan. Yukiko tertawa lepas, "Ah-A... Ahhahaha.. Apa-apaan.. Haha! Apa-apaan matamu barusan! Ahahaa!" Yukiko memegangi perutnya.

Souji ikut tertawa. Karena, memang hanya itu yang Souji butuhkan. Yukiko tetap tertawa. Setidaknya, Souji berharap, untuk hari ini, ia belum akan memulai apapun. _Biarlah malam ini menjadi milikku dan Yukiko._ Batin Souji. Entah apa yang akan Souji lakukan besok, yang penting, ia mau bersama Yukiko untuk kali ini.

Souji dan Yukiko mengobrol panjang lebar, bercanda, hingga bulan menampakkan dirinya.

"Whoa, Purnama!" Kata Souji seraya menatap bulan. Yukiko melayangkan pandangannya mengikuti Souji, "Indah." Komentarnya. Merekapun diam dan memperhatikan bulan. Es yang berada di hadapan pasangan kekasih itu, memantulkan cahaya perak bulan. Langit malam, menghiasi diri mereka dengan miliaran bintang. Salju-salju masih berwarna putih bercahaya. Angin malam, tidak berani mengusik pasangan yang saling menyembunyikan perasaan yang mengganjal hati masing-masing dari mereka.

Souji menatap wajah Yukiko yang bercahaya terkena pantulan sinar bulan. Ia merasa bersalah. Souji takut ia akan menyakiti gadis ini pada akhirnya. Souji tidak mau melihat Yukiko terluka. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan! Souji frustasi, tapi ia tahu, dengan marah-marah, tidak akan membawakan jalan keluar untuknya. Yang Souji tahu, bahwa mereka saling menyukai. Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, untuk saat ini. Yukiko menangkap basah Souji yang menatapnya. "Apa?" Tanya Yukiko. Souji tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

Hati Souji mulai perih tanpa alasan yang jelas. Souji menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Yukiko mengerutkan alis karena khawatir, "Ada apa?" ia memegang dahi Souji. Souji menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Dan membuangnya perlahan. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya menenangkan Yukiko. Yukiko tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya. "Sesaat, kukira kau akan tiba-tiba meledak atau bagaimana.". Mendengar itu, Souji ikut tersenyum.

Souji memeluk Yukiko. Ia mendekapnya erat, seakan tidak ada hari esok. Yukiko merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan itu sungguh menggangu mereka berdua. Tapi tidak ada cara untuk mengenyahkannya. Souji memejamkan mata. Ia akan menyimpan malam ini, juga perasaannya malam ini, untuk selamanya.

Untuk kali ini, Yukiko tidak membalas pelukan Souji. Ia hanya merasakannya. Merasakan tangan Souji melingkari punggungnya. Merasakan kepala Souji dipundaknya. Merasakan nafas Souji di tenguknya. Juga merasakan debaran jantung Souji. Yukiko juga memejamkan mata. Dan mereka berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama. Akhirnya, Souji melepaskan Yukiko dengan tidak rela. Mereka bertatapan. Souji sedikit terkejut wajah Yukiko tampak sendu. Tidak merona seperti biasanya.

Yukiko berdiri, namun bukan untuk pulang. Ia justru berjalan menaiki sungai es. Souji menatap gadis itu bingung. Di dalam kepala Souji, ia bertanya-tanya, bukankah es seperti itu licin?

Benar saja, Yukiko nyaris terpeleset. Souji segera menghampirinya. Namun, saat Souji ikut naik ke atas es, ia tidak lebih berhasil dari Yukiko. Yukiko, yang memandangi Souji dari dekat Souji, mengulurkan tangan. Souji menyambutnya, namun kekuatan yang di gunakan Souji terlalu bertenaga, sehingga mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh bertubrukkan. Souji di atas, Yukiko di bawah. "Ouch!" Keluh Yukiko yang tubuhnya terbanting ke es. Untung saja, esnya tidak retak, apalagi hancur. "Ah, maaf Yu-" Saat Souji membuka mata, ia di kejutkan dengan wajah Yukiko yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Yukiko ikut membuka mata, matanya membelalak. Tangan Yukiko ada di dada Souji. Tangan Souji berada di kedua sisi kepala Yukiko. Momen ini, terasa tidak dapat di tolak. Yukiko dapat merasakan nafas berat Souji di wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Souji. Hanya butuh dorongan kecil, hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Mata Yukiko terpaku pada bibir Souji. Mata Souji terpaku pada mata Yukiko. Kali ini, angin berhembus. Dalam hati kedua remaja itu, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sebaik para pembaca mengira-ngira kejadian setelah ini. Sebelum Souji memangkas habis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Yukiko, Yukiko mengelus bibir bawah Souji. "_I think.. I've fallin' for you.._" Yukiko mengaku. Sekali lagi, ia membuat Souji terkejut. Ini adalah pemilihan hari terburuk bagi Yukiko untuk memutuskan akan mengakuinya pada Souji. Bagaimanapun, Souji senang. Sekaligus sedih.

_Aku menyukaimu.._

_Tidak seharusnya kau mengucapkannya, Yukiko. Tidak hari ini. Kau hanya akan menyulitkan posisi kita berdua. Itulah sebabnya, aku tidak mengucapkan pengakuanku keras-keras. Aku MENCINTAIMU. Tapi aku harus melukaimu. Saat ini, aku berharap malam tidak akan berganti. Malam ini indah, hanya dengan kau dan aku. Aku bersumpah, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku mohon, janganlah kau bilang kau menyukaiku, setelah besok. Desahan nafasku saat ini, mungkin menyiaratkan kegundahanku. Biarlah kau tahu, bahwa aku takut untuk mengaku, aku mencintaimu._

Yukiko menurunkan tangannya dari bibir Souji. Lalu mata abu-abu dan hitam bertemu. Wajah Yukiko merona, dan nafasnya tersendat-sendat akibat debaran jantungnya sendiri. Yukiko memejamkan mata. Souji tahu, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tapi ia justru sedang berfikir. Apakah langkah yang benar, menciumnya saat ini?

_Yukiko, jika aku menciummu malam ini, akankah aku bisa tidur dengan lelap? Akankah kau dapat melupakan malam ini, besok? Akankah, aku justru membuat hubungan ini makin kacau dengan menciummu? Benarkah, keputusan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, adalah dengan melukai mu? Karena jika memang benar, aku harus mengambil satu langkah mundur, mulai dari sekarang._

Souji menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Yukiko. Souji nyengir, "Hei, posisi ini tidak enak tahu." Guraunya sambil bangun. Yukiko yang membuka mata, terkejut melihat Souji tiba-tiba menariknya bangun. Bulan purnama yang menyaksikan mereka malam ini, tampak cemberut karena takut akan langkah yang di ambil Souji. Siapa yang tahu, akankah itu jalan yang benar atau justru jalan yang menyesatkan?

Souji tersenyum melihat Yukiko yang mulai kedinginan. Souji melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Yukiko. Yukiko terkejut, "Hei, kan dingin." Yukiko mencoba mengembalikan jaket Souji, tapi lelaki itu mencegahnya dengan memeluknya. "Kalau kau kembalikan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Bisik Souji bersungguh-sungguh. Yukiko bingung akan sifat Souji yang tiba-tiba aneh. Souji melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Yukiko. Mereka berjalan menuju Amagi Inn. Di perjalanan, sedikit-banyak, mereka mengobrol.

Saat sampai, kali ini, Yukiko yang tidak rela melepas tangan Souji. "Kau yakin, tidak mau jaketmu kukembalikan?" Tanya Yukiko di depan gerbang rumah-penginapannya. Souji mengangguk, "Yeah.". Yukiko mendesah, "Dasar aneh." Ia menggerutu dengan bercanda. Souji tersenyum. Yup, ia memang aneh. Souji menekuk sebelah lutut dan bersujud di depan Yukiko, hal ini membuat Yukiko membelalak. Layaknya pangeran dari negri dongeng, Souji mengecup tangan Yukiko. Wajah Yukiko terbakar merona. Yukiko mencoba untuk bersuara, tapi ia kehilangan suaranya melihat wajah Souji yang tampak serius. Souji berdiri, dan tubuhnya kembali rileks seakan ia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. "Selamat malam, cintaku!" Ujar Souji dengan noraknya sambil terkekeh. Ia berjalan menjauhi Yukiko yang masih membeku di tempat. Souji melambaikan tangan saat di ujung jalan. Yukiko membalasnya, tepat sebelum Souji menghilang.

Begitu Souji sudah sendirian, kaki Souji terasa lemas.

Souji tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan besok. Sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan.

Ia ingin mati saat ini juga, tapi ia malas untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, Souji mencoba untuk berhati-hati agar tidak sengaja menumpahkan emosinya seperti barusan.

Sebesar apapun Souji mencintai Yukiko, takdirnya belum pasti baik bagi hubungan mereka.

Saat Souji sampai di rumah, ia di sambut orang tuanya. Souji tidak menatap mereka, tapi ia tahu, orang tuanya masih mengharapkan keputusannya. Souji mendesah, "Beri aku waktu untuk tinggal di sini hingga wisuda. Aku berjanji, pada saat itu tiba, aku akan ikut tanpa mengomentarinya lagi.". Itulah keputusan final.

Yeah, wisuda.


	47. Chapter 47: First Step

_"Yukiko, jangan menungguku lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah ada untukmu. Jika kau tetap bersikeras menungguku, dirimu akan hancur berkeping-keping. Kumohon, lupakan aku dan carilah penggantiku. Masa bodoh dengan hubungan kita nanti. Aku hanya mau kau bahagia. Dan bukankah itu yang terbaik bagimu? Banyak lelaki di luar sana, yang mau menjadi pasanganmu. Pilihlah satu, dan jadikanlah ia penggantiku. Mungkin kau berfikir, aku menyakitimu dengan meminta hal ini. Iya, memang. Aku ini lelaki tidak berguna, menyebalkan, dan jahat. Karena itu, aku memintamu untuk menjauhi diriku._

_Today is the day. The day when I swim in your eyes, and telling you a big lie. The day, I telling you that I didn't love you. The day when there's no you and I anymore..  
_

_Hari-hari akan berlalu secepat cahaya yang melintas, kupastikan hal itu. Aku akan menjagamu dari jauh. Aku akan bersamamu, tanpa kau ketahui. Aku tetap di sisimu. Dan aku tetap mencintaimu.  
_

_Bertahanlah, kuyakin kau mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit itu tanpaku. Turunkahlah jubah perangmu, Yukiko. Dan bukalah hatimu lebar-lebar untuk cinta yang lain."_

_-Souji Seta-_

* * *

**Yukiko's POV..? Or Author's POV..? Uh, whatever, just read it already!**

Pagi ini, aku terbangun dengan semangat yang tidak biasa.

Sehabis mandi, aku malu menyadari sebab kegirangan yang meledak-ledak ini. Yah, ini gara-gara Souji. Souji mungkin akan masuk sekolah hari ini. Ya, sekolah kami yang di sini, Yasogami. Dan entah kenapa, tubuhku mengalirkan perasaan gembira ini secara otomatis. Apakah aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada cinta Souji? Masa bodohlah. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Yang penting aku senang, dan itu sudah cukup untuk memulai hariku di pagi yang dingin ini.

Setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang tuaku, aku berjalan ke luar rumah. Dengan naifnya, aku berharap Souji sedang bersedekap dan bersender pada tiang listrik samping rumahku, menungguku. Oh, betapa menawannya bila ia sedang seperti itu! Kuyakin, bukan hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti ini. Lihatlah buktinya. Belum lama, dua lusin gadis-gadis junior yang baru keluar dari gedung olah raga, membeku, merona, dan tampak gugup melihat Souji yang tidak sengaja sedang duduk diam di bawah pohon beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yang kuasumsikan, Souji sedang memikirkan Minato.

Uh, Minato. Aku merasa benci melihatnya pergi. Kau tahu, ia adalah tipe lelaki yang sangat mudah di ajak bicara. Apapun yang kau bicarakan, ia akan mengerti. Hebat bukan? Kurasa, itu karena wawasannya tentang dunia, atau hidup, sudah sangat luas. Kesan pertamaku saat melihat Minato, ia berbeda dari Souji. Fisiknya, tentu saja. Tapi, begitu aku mengenalnya sedikit, ia memiliki keperawakan yang sangat jujur. Kau tahu, luar-dalam. Ia tampak tidak terbebani apapun. Termasuk penyakitnya. Seakan, ia sudah siap dengan masalah apapun. Dan aku menebak-nebak, bahwa ia jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Souji? Souji lebih bisa di bilang misterius daripada jujur. Ia baru membuka dirinya saat temannya bertanya, jadi kalau kau bukan temannya atau tidak bertanya, ia tak akan menjawab. Seakan hidupnya tidak penting ketimbang orang lain. Dasar cowok aneh. Souji maksudku, bukan Minato. Tapi mungkin aku lebih aneh karena menjadi pacarnya. Oh sudahlah! Kenapa aku bicara sendiri!

Jarak rumahku sudah cukup jauh sekarang. Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan orang di sekitar sini. Tapi ternyata, aku bangun terlalu pagi. Biarlah, sesekali datang rajin, tidak salah toh. Aku kembali berjalan.

Udara yang dingin, membuat nafasku menciptakan uap. Badanku kedinginan. Aku berjalan lebih cepat agar segera sampai di sekolah. Bukannya aku anak kutu buku atau apa, yang mencintai sekolah. Maksudku, _yang benar saja_! Aku menyukai sekolah, karena itulah tempat yang membuatku sibuk dan bertemu orang-orang yang kusenangi. Tapi aku juga tidak akan bisa menolerir rasa suka jika di beri tugas-tugas dari guru. Enak saja, aku benci mengerjakan tugas. Tapi karena aku ingin, setidaknya sekali, mengalahkan Souji dalam bidang akademik, aku terpaksa memaksa diriku untuk lebih giat belajar. Souji merupakan tantangan bagiku, sekaligus seseorang yang, yah, kau tahulah..

Akhirnya, setelah menembus udara dingin pagi ini, aku sampai di sekolahku. Aku berjalan naik ke kelas, dan mendapati bahwa aku murid pertama dari sekian banyak murid sekolah ini yang sudah datang. Aku mengecek jam, dan menemukan bahwa sekolah masih akan mulai sekitar 60 menit lagi. Aku berjalan santai di lorong sekolah ini. Sesekali menengok ke jendela sebelum naik ke lantai 3. Aku menaruh tasku di bangkuku, dan melihat ke sekeliling kelas 3-1 ini. Mataku terjatuh pada meja Souji. Akupun mulai iseng menggeledah barang miliknya.

Aku menemukan: beberapa buku tulis, tutup pulpen, dan buku bersampul coklat kulit.

Aku duduk di kursi Souji dan membuka buku itu secara acak. Tanganku berhenti membalik-balik buku itu pada halaman tengahnya. Aku menemukan sesuatu.

* * *

_The sky glows_

_I see it shining with my eyes closed_

_I hear your warnings but we both know_

_I'm gonna look at it again_

_Don't wait, Don't wait_

_The road is now a sudden sea_

_And suddenly, you're deep enough_

_To lay your armor down_

_To lay your armor down_

_To lay your armor down_

_You get one look_

_I'll show you something that the night took._

_A bit to early for my own good_

_Now let's not speak of it again_

_Don't wait, Don't wait_

_The road is now a sudden sea_

_And suddenly, you're deep enough_

_To lay your armor down_

_To lay your armor down_

_Don't wait, Don't wait_

_The lights will flash and fade away_

_The days will pass you by_

_Don't wait_

_To lay your armor down [x5]_

_**Note**: Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba menulis lirik lagu Dashboard Confessional ini tiba-tiba._

_Dan entah kenapa, aku memikirkan seseorang bersamaan dengan mengalunnya lagu ini di benakku._

_Don't wait..? Kenapa pada gadis itu aku menyampaikannya, dalam benakku..? Apa yang tidak harus ia tunggu..?_

_

* * *

_

Aku tertegun membaca lembaran itu. Siapakah gadis yang Souji maksud?

Seketika, aku merasa gejolak kecemburuan. Mungkinkah Souji di tembak gadis lain..? Lalu, saat Souji menolaknya dengan lembut, seperti setiap kali Souji menolak ajakan fans-nya yang memintanya ikut ke club, si gadis itu tetap keras kepala dan masih menunggu Souji untuk menerimanya? Pikiranku melayang-layang dalam bayangan yang menyebalkan. Aku pun membalik-balik buku itu dengan heboh, mencoba mencari tahu siapa 'gadis' ini. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun, selain banyak halaman yang ia gunakannya untuk coret-coretan matematika dan fisika.

Aku mendesah dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker Souji. Sekalian, aku mengembalikannya dalam posisi awal, barangkali Souji tidak sengaja ingat posisi buku ini dulu, dan mencurigai seseorang mengobrak-abrik mejanya. Tepat seperti yang barusan aku lakukan. Karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, aku berjalan mendekati jendela. Aku menduduki salah satu kursi teman sekelasku di samping jendela, dan menyaksikan salju-salju yang turun ke bumi.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang cukup dingin menerpaku. Keheningan di sekelilingku membuat tubuhku rileks. Beberapa saat kemudian, mataku terasa berat. Pikiranku masih terganggu akibat tulisan di buku Souji barusan. Tapi aku tidak kuasa menahan rasa kantuk ini. Akupun terlelap dengan kepala di atas meja.

...

-O-O-O-

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku, aku bangun dengan kaget.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan tidur di sini?" Kata sebuah suara yang terdengar dari sebelahku, suara yang sangat ku kenal. Aku masih menggosok-gosok mata dan mencoba mengembalikan jiwaku yang tercecer sehabis tertidur. "Souji..? Uh, tidak. Aku hanya.. Ketiduran." Kataku yang menemukan sosok Souji sedang merapikan bukunya. "Oh, apakah kau kurang tidur?" Tanyanya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Oh, dia menatapku dengan matanya yang abu-abu itu.. Butuh sedetik hingga aku bisa sadar kembali, "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak sengaja ketiduran.".

Souji mengangguk-angguk. "Masih sangat sepi ya." Katanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan, hanya kita berdua di sini. Aku mulai beranggapan, ia sedang ingin bicara denganku. Tapi, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk. Lalu, Souji tampak mendapatkan sebuah pikiran. Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik. Souji menelan ludah, lalu memutarkan badannya menatapku. "Yukiko. Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu.". Aku terkejut mendengar nada suaranya yang tiba-tiba serius. "Ya?".

Souji menarik nafas panjang, lalu mendekatiku. Ia menarik sebuah kursi tanpa memilih-milih, dan duduk di hadapanku. "Kumohon, kau harus mendengarkannya hingga tuntas. Jangan memotong sebelum aku selesai, ok?" Tanya Souji takut-takut. Aku mengangguk. Aku mulai di buat penasaran olehnya. Souji meraih sebelah tanganku ke dalam genggaman kedua tangannya yang dingin. Mau tak mau, aku sedikit terkejut.

"Aku.. Minta maaf.. Tapi aku ingin kita putus." Kalimat yang Souji lontarkan dengan agak dingin itu, membuatku merasa darah di tubuhku terkuras habis. A-apa yang barusan ia bilang? "Maafkan aku, karena begitu tidak berperasaannya mengatakan ini. Tapi kurasa kau mungkin ingin tahu alasannya." Ia tetap berbicara, dan aku tetap diam tanpa bisa menggerakkan ototku selain untuk menatap wajahnya. Tatapan Souji menembus mataku, ia mengecilkan suaranya, "Aku.. Aku menyukai gadis lain.". Itulah kalimat, yang menurutku, di nobatkan sebagai kata terburuk dalam urutan kalimat paling buruk sepanjang sejarah hidupku."Uh.. Kuharap kau tidak ingin tahu siapa ia. Yang jelas, aku terlanjur suka pada gadis itu.".

"Bukannya aku menduakanmu. Inilah sebabnya aku mengatakan harus berpisah denganmu. Karena aku tidak mau melukaimu, Yukiko." Kata Souji dengan wajah bersalah. "Percayalah, ini untuk kebaikanmu.". Aku mencoba untuk bicara, tapi aku tidak mampu menemukan suaraku. Souji menggenggam tanganku makin erat, "Aku minta maaf." Suaranya begitu sendu, sehingga aku nyaris ingin menghiburnya. Nyaris, setelah aku teringat apa yang barusan ia katakan padaku.

Pikiranku blank seketika. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku tidak tahu ingin berperasaan bagaimana. Yang aku tahu, aku masih netral-netral saja. Souji menunduk, "Jika kau marah, aku bisa maklumi. Jadi, tamparlah aku." Souji menutup mata menunggu pukulan dariku. Tapi detik-detik berikutnya, berlalu dalam keheningan yang panjang. Aku hanya mampu menatapnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya aku bisa bicara, "Kau tahu, tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Kataku sambil melepas genggaman Souji.

Souji membuka mata dan menatapku, "Eh?" Tanyanya kaget. Aku memberinya senyum terbaikku, "Yeah, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah menyukai orang lain, lalu..? Jadi, kita putus." Kataku dengan ringannya. "Tidak ada sakit hati?" Tanya Souji takut-takut, aku masih tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawabku. Ya. Aku akan.

Souji tersenyum. "Well.. A.. aku tidak menyangka kau akan menerimanya sebaik ini. Terimakasih." Senyum Souji membuatku merasa lebih ringan. Mungkin, kalau Souji senang, aku tetap baik-baik saja. Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah.". Saat Souji sudah berdiri hendak pergi, ia kembali menatapku, "Oh yeah, aku punya satu permintaan.". Aku mendongak menatap Souji yang berdiri di depanku. "Uh.. Maukah kau, mencoba untuk mengencani salah satu lelaki di sekolah ini? Maksudku, daripada kau terus sendirian. Lebih baik ada satu lelaki yang dapat berada di sisimu." Pintanya dengan penuh pengharapan padaku.

Jujur, aku agak tercengang. Tapi aku toh mengangguk pasrah. Aku tidak yakin dapat menyukai seseorang dalam jangka waktu dekat ini, tapi mungkin suatu saat nanti. Hatiku sudah terasa seperti di remas-remas dengan permintaannya barusan. Souji mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya padaku, "Janji?" Souji ingin aku mengikatkan janjiku dengan jari kelingkingnya, seperti anak kecil, "Janji." Kataku dengan gerakan perlahan menyambut kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku. Senyum Souji kembali merekah, "Terimakasih. Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu selalu." Ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas.

Begitu pintu tertutup, aku melihat Souji berlari ke bawah dengan senang.

Hei, apa kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati? Kuharap kalian tidak tahu. Karena ini begitu menyakitkan. Aku tidak mampu menjelaskannya, hanya saja.. Hanya saja.. Rasanya, sebagian dari dirimu, di renggut dengan paksa saat melihatnya pergi. Dan itu menyakitkan. Aku berdiri, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini untuk sekarang. Maksudku, beberapa menit lagi ada bel yang akan berbunyi dan anak-anak sudah pasti memenuhi kelas ini. Tidak baik untukku menangis. Karena menangis di sini, sama saja mengundang anak-anak untuk mengelilingiku dan bertanya, "Ada apa?". Di tambah lagi, aku tidak mau terlihat selemah itu di depan Souji. Aku masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menjaga sedikit bagian dari hatiku yang masih belum hancur. Dan aku akan menjaganya.

-O-O-O-

Upacara penutupan sebelum libur tahun baru telah selesai, anak-anak bersiap untuk pulang.

Aku sudah membereskan buku, dan hendak langsung pulang. Di gerbang depan, aku melihat kajadian yang membuatku berhenti dan memperhatikan. Souji Seta yang tersenyum. Sedang di kerubungi fansnya. Namun, kali ini lain. Ia tampak.. Meladeni mereka. Kali ini, ia tampak ramah dan berteman dengan mereka. Ia sesekali bercanda, tertawa, dan lalu mengajak mereka ke kantin, tapi sikap cool-nya tetap terlihat. Sebuah kenyataan pahit menusuk tepat di jantungku. _Well_, Souji bukan lagi milik_ku_. Ia sudah bebas, begitu juga aku. Dan terserah dia, apakah ia mau bermain dengan fans-nya atau tidak. Terserah dia, jika mau berkencan dengan gadis lain. Terserah dia, bahkan jika ia menyukai salah satu fansnya.

Aku membuang muka saat Souji nyaris memergoki aku tengah mengawasinya, aku bergegas menjauh dari gerombolannya dan melewati gerbang. Aku mendengar kelompok fans Souji tertawa-tawa bahagia di belakangku. Aku tidak menoleh karena aku tidak mau tahu. Aku berjalan untuk menjauhi mereka sebisa mungkin. Hingga sekolahku sudah tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangku, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menahan nafas. Akupun mencoba untuk mengisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen lagi, tapi dadaku malah terasa semakin sesak. Mataku terasa lembap. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan perasaanku yang campur aduk ini, dan berjalan mengikuti kakiku membawaku.

Lama kemudian, aku berhenti di suatu tempat yang familier bagiku.

Aku mendongak menatap langit yang bersinar. Terlalu menyilaukan. Ibuku mungkin sudah mengingatkanku tadi pagi untuk tidak berlama-lama memandang langsung pada matahari hari ini karena terlalu cerah, tapi sayangnya aku tidak memedulikannya sekarang. Aku menutup mata, dan masih bisa merasakan langit yang bersinar itu dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup. Aku menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi, untuk melepas kesedihan di dadaku. Sayangnya, hatiku sama sekali tidak mau membaik. Saat aku membuka mata, aku terkejut mengetahui pipiku yang basah oleh air mata. Aku mencoba mengenyahkan mereka, namun hal itu justru berdampak sebaliknya. Air mataku turun seperti air terjun. Aku hendak mengambil tissue dari tas, saat melihat, jaket Souji di dalam tasku.

"_Kalau kau kembalikan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." ..._

Kau menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya, eh..? Untuk apa..? Jika sedari kemarin kau sudah mengetahui kalau kau akan segera memutuskan hubungan kita, kenapa kau masih menyisakan dirimu padaku..? Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja segala tentang dirimu dari hidupku..? Kau tahu, itu akan membuatku lebih mudah melupakanmu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Aku membekap mulutku dengan kedua tangan, tapi tidak ada perbedaannya. Tangisanku tetap menggema di hutan. Aku sadar, sia-sia menangis. Souji tidak akan kembali ke sisiku walaupun aku menghabiskan air mataku, tapi terlanjur.. Biarlah aku menangis.. Aku menarik keluar jaket Souji. Seperti _futon_ miliknya, terdapat bau Souji. Aku menimang jaket hitam itu di tanganku. Terasa agak berat, tapi halus. Dadaku sesak memikirkan segala yang telah aku alami bersamanya. Saat-saat paling indah dalam hidupku.

"_Karena aku tidak mau melukaimu, Yukiko." ..._

Kau tidak mau..? Lantas, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang belum lama ini kurasakan..? Kuyakin, dengan hanya menatapku saat ini, siapapun bisa mengerti kalau aku tidak bahagia.

Setelah segalanya yang terjadi. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan momen ini. Di mana aku tidak memiliki Souji lagi. Di mana, aku kembali menjadi salju. Hanya salju.

Salju. Aku muak dengannya. Salju itu begitu dingin, membuatmu mudah terserang penyakit, dan kotor. Aku tidak pernah menyukai salju, sebagaimana aku tidak menyukai diriku sendiri. Namun, belum lama, Souji menunjukkan manfaat lain dari salju. Keindahannya. Kebebasannya mengatur suhu. Aku merasa lemah.. Ternyata, aku sangat mudah di kelabui.. Tidak pernah ada, salju yang indah.. Bahkan seseorang yang mengatakan keindahan salju itu sendiri, berpaling dari warna putihnya.

_"D-dasar bodoh. Nanti, kalau sudah menikah juga bisa."_

_..._

_"Kau mau jadi istriku, kalau begitu?"_

Jadi, kau berbohong padaku.. Kau pernah berjanji untuk menikahiku..

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahku yang basah. Hatiku memberontak.. _Sakit_, jeritku dalam hati.

Aku menggigit bibir. Jaket Souji sedikit basah terkena air mataku yang sekarang turun seperti hujan. Hujan.. Souji..

Aku menemukan pohon di kananku sebagai tempat untuk bersender. Tubuhku berguncang hebat.

_"Kurasa, aku menyukaimu.".._

Pada detik ini.. Secuil bagian dari hatiku yang tersisa, telah hancur menjadi debu.

Aku menangis keras-keras. Mungkin suatu hari, hati ini bisa kembali utuh. Dan hingga saat itu tiba, aku harus menjaga diriku dari kekuatan cinta._  
_

Aku senang ia berbeda dari lelaki lain. Ia berani mengucapkan pengakuannya padaku secara langsung dan gentle. Tapi sekarang, betapa aku ingin memutar waktu, di mana aku akan membekap mulutnya sebelum mengucapkan kalimat itu. Karena seluruh sakit yang kutanggung di hatiku saat ini, bermuara pada kalimat itu. Aku merasa bodoh. Telah dimabukkan oleh perasaan senang hingga aku buta. Aku terlalu jauh merasakan kebahagiaan itu hingga lupa diri. Sekarang, aku menanggung akibat dari perbuatanku sendiri. Aku memang bodoh, karena tidak memiliki pertahanan.

Lelaki itu. Yang berambut abu-abu.

Aku ingin memanggilnya, dan mengatakannya untuk tidak pergi.

Oh tuhan.. Apakah aku kurang menyedihkan..? Menangis karena putus cinta, dan masih memiliki harapan di mana lelaki itu akan kembali padaku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Perlahan, mengangkat wajahku dan menyenderkan kepalaku di pohon. Untunglah, tempat ini sepi.

Souji.. Souji... Souji... namanya membuatku ingin menjerit. Aku sudah tidak terisak-isak, namun air mata ini tidak mau berhenti. Sudah kukerahkan segala kemampuan yang kupunya untuk mengambil kontrol terhadap hatiku ini, dan ternyata tidak mudah.

"Y-Yukiko..?" Suara itu. Suara Chie. Aku menoleh dengan wajah kebas. Dan mendapati 2 temanku membelalakkan mata dari beberapa meter jauhnya dari diriku.

Melihat Chie dan Yosuke yang terengah-engah, berkeringat, dan sangat terkejut melihatku menangis, membuat diriku kembali mengeluarkan isakan.

Hebat, dalam kondisi selemah, semenyedihkan ini.. Aku tertangkap basah..

Chie dan Yosuke menghampiriku secepat yang mereka bisa. Seketika, Chie memelukku. "Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Chie mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi rasanya, ia justru menendang hati yang sudah sekarat ini hingga membuat tangisanku makin meledak. Tidak mungkin segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangisi hidupku yang akan berjalan tanpa cinta Souji di pelukan Chie. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Aku begitu mencintai Souji. Kekuatan sahabatpun, tidak akan mampu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku ingin Souji. Dan betapa keinginan itu memuakkan diriku sendiri.

Sudahkah, cinta ini membunuh hatiku..?

"Souji.." Aku berbisik dalam pelukan Chie. Kuyakin, Chie mendengarnya. Tapi ia hanya mendekapku makin erat. Aku terlalu lemas untuk membalas pelukan Chie. Jadi aku membiarkan air mataku habis dalam diam. Barulah, beberapa menit kemudian, aku melepaskan pelukan Chie dengan wajah tak keruan. Chie menyodorkan air putih padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan penuh syukur. Saat air membasahi tenggorokanku, aku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Mataku menangkap sosok Yosuke yang sedang menelpon di ujung jalan sana. Dari sikap punggungnya, ia mungkin sedang marah-marah. Aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk menanyainya saat ini. Chie masih di sebelahku. Ia memandangiku penuh sesal. Padahal, ini bukan salahnya sama sekali. Dan memang tidak ada yang salah di sini. Mungkin hanya diriku yang tidak tahu malu. Aku menggenggam tangan Chie, dan merasakan kehangatan yang terasa nyaman di dalam dadaku. Mungkin aku salah tadi, mungkin ternyata sahabat memang dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku memejamkan mata. Karena terlalu lelah menangis, untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini, aku ketiduran.

~OoOoO~

"APA sih maksudmu!" Yosuke nyaris meneriaki handphone-nya pada detik pertama setelah Souji memberi penjelasan mengenai hubungannya dengan Yukiko. Jaraknya cukup jauh hingga Yukiko dan Chie tidak akan mendengarnya meneriaki Souji.

"Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi jangan salahkan aku. Coba kau pikirkan, aku memang memutuskannya, tapi apa salahku?" Suara Souji dari ujung sana membuat Yosuke geram.

"Kau kan tidak harus membuatnya menangis se-histeris itu!" Yosuke menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan Yukiko sudah terlelap di pangkuan Chie. Yosuke ikutan lemas melihat wajah Chie yang sudah nyaris ingin menangis melihat Yukiko habis terisak-isak. Memang cukup mencengangkan, melihat sang Putri Salju yang selalu dewasa, cantik, dan bijaksana, terlihat kehilangan kontrol seperti barusan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, tepatnya pada saat anak-anak Yasogami membereskan buku, Chie khawatir melihat Yukiko pulang sangat cepat tanpa bilang-bilang. Terlebih lagi, tidak biasanya ia pulang tanpa Souji. Chie terlihat sangat uring-uringan, jadi Yosuke membantunya. Mereka pergi untuk menanyai Souji di kantin. Mereka terkejut melihat Souji sedang makan-makan dengan fans-nya, tapi mereka berdua lebih mengutamakan masalah Yukiko. "Aku tidak tahu di mana ia, tapi sungguh, kalian harus mencarinya sekarang." Desak Souji dengan suara yang minimum. Yosuke mengerutkan kening, "Lha, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencarinya?" Gerutu Yosuke. "Kalian kira, keadaannya tidak akan menjadi lebih parah jika aku menemuinya sekarang?" Suara Souji terdengar gusar. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Yukiko?" Chie mengutarakan keresahannya. Souji menggeleng pasrah, "Ceritanya panjang. Pokoknya, carilah dia! Biasanya dia ada di daerah hutan bagian sana. Cari di bagian pohon-pohon tua yang cukup rindang." Souji menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Chie dan Yosuke masih bingung dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi Souji sudah mendorong mereka untuk segera pergi.

"Tapi aku tidak mampu mengontrol perasaan seseorang, Yosu." Souji terdengar pasrah, terdengar hampir capai di marahi Yosuke dari tadi.

"Lagian, kenapa sih kau putus?" Yosuke menendang salah satu kerikil di jalanan.

"Yea, yang benar saja. Jika aku memberitahumu sekarang, kau akan memberiku sumpah serapah untuk sejam mendatang." Keluh Souji.

"Oh baiklah. Tapi kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

"Yea."

...

Yosuke hendak memencet tombol merah sebelum suara Souji menghentikannya.

"Hei, Yosuke." Souji memanggilnya perlahan.

"Huh?"

"Aku menitipkan Yukiko pada kalian. Dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku karena merepotkan kalian berdua pada Chie juga. Bye." Lalu hubungan terputus oleh Souji.

Yosuke terbengong-bengong sambil menutup HP-nya. Ia bingung pada temannya yang satu ini. Yang namanya cowok aneh, memang sama sekali tidak bisa di prediksi. Yosuke menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Setelah apa yang baru saja ia ketahui ini, ia kurang bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Maksudnya.. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Souji akan berpisah dengan Yukiko. Sama sekali. Dan kemarin mereka tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi lihatlah hari ini, saat ini. Sang lelaki berambut pucat, sempat bermuka pucat entah karena alasan apa. Dan gadis yang selalu terlihat tegar di mata banyak orang, menangis habis-habisan di tempat entah berantah. Mungkin benar kata-kata seperti, 'malam damai sebelum badai datang'.

Yosuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan mendekati Chie dan Yukiko. Ia duduk di dekat mereka berdua.

Chie sedang mengusap wajah Yukiko dengan tissue. Yukiko tampak begitu tenang di pangkuan Chie, ia bergeming. Saat Chie mendongak menatap Yosuke yang bergabung bersamanya, ia menaikkan sebelah alis untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Walaupun jauh di lubuk hati Chie, ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang hubungan Yukiko dan Souji, tapi ia tidak berani memikirkannya. Yosuke membuat simbol hati dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memecah dua simbol itu dengan memisahkan kedua tangannya. Chie memucat. Ternyata dugaannya betul. Saat Chie dan Yosuke kembali menatap wajah Yukiko, hati kedua sahabat itu terasa perih. Tidak pernah mereka mengira kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Di tambah lagi reaksi Yukiko.

Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak tahu apa yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk membantu Yukiko.

Melihat wajah Yukiko saat ini, seperti sedang membuat bayangan main-main dan tidak sungguhan terjadi. Susah untuk percaya gadis ini menangis. Tapi buktinya jelas sekarang. Air matanya masih membekas di pipinya. Karena Yosuke seorang lelaki, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk menyentuh Yukiko sembarangan saat ini. Bahkan untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti yang sedang Chie lakukan. Jadi, Yosuke hanya duduk di dekat Yukiko dan diam. Suasana di sini, sangat dingin, tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang memedulikannya.

Chie menggigit bibir. Ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan melindungi Yukiko dari bahaya apapun. Tapi saat ini, ia merasa telah di kalahkan dengan telak. Yukiko menangis sehebat itu, namun bahkan Chie terlambat datang untuk berada di sisinya. Dan rasanya sakit melihat temanmu menderita. Yukiko yang tidur, membuat pikiran Chie makin melayang ke mana-mana. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, Yukiko aman bersamanya dan Yosuke. Walaupun terdapat alasan lain mengapa Chie begitu menderita melihat Yukiko seperti ini.. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengakuinya pada cerita ini.. Mungkin di lain cerita..

Mereka hanya diam.

Salju yang melewati mereka, memberikan desiran dingin untuk menyejukkan hati ketiga sahabat karib itu..

Namun, bahkan tsunami dari benua Antartika pun, belum dapat mendinginkan hati Yukiko yang telah berdarah.

~OoOoO~

Souji berpamitan dengan para fans-nya.

"Ahhh, apakah kau sudah mau pulang, senpai?"

"Souji, jangan pulang dulu dong. Besokkan libur. Main dulu ya, tidak malam-malam kok."

"Yea, senpai! _Pleaseeeee_."

"Kami traktir ke Club Escapade deh. Ayolah, malam iniiiii saja!"

Para gadis-gadis itu merengek pada Souji, tapi Souji terlanjur bad mood. Souji tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Maaf, untuk hari ini, cukup dulu ya. Aku tidak enak badan." Katanya hangat ada mereka sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari pergi. Terdengar suara gadis-gadis itu memohonnya untuk tinggal, tapi Souji tidak menoleh. Souji pusing. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah pucat pasi Yukiko saat melihatnya bermain bersama para fans-nya tadi di gerbang. Ia tidak tahan mengetahui Yukiko yang menangis hingga histeris. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini. Souji tahu, Yukiko akan menangis, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Yukiko sangat mudah di tebak dan sesedih itu. Ia kira, dengan senyum Yukiko saat mendengar kebohongan terbesarnya bahwa ia menyukai gadis lain, Yukiko tidak terlalu sedih. Ia kira, Yukiko bahkan sepertinya agak terselamatkan.

Ia kira.. Yukiko telah menyukai lelaki lain.

Karena itulah, ia mampu mendorong dirinya untuk menyapa dan bermain bersama fans-nya hari ini.

Tapi ternyata.. Setelah Yosuke memberitahunya kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, Souji salah dugaan.

Hingga jauh di sana, di dekat rumah Dojima, Souji menghentakkan kaki sangat keras dan mengepalkan tanggannya erat-erat. "_Brengsek_!" Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Giginya bergemeletuk. Bukan karena dingin, bukan karena panas, melainkan karena dadanya yang bergejolak begitu kencang. Ia ingin melemparkan hatinya jauh-jauh. Ia merasa murka, benci, dan siap membunuh seseorang. Souji menggeram. Tenggorokannya terasa panas. Sekarang, ia menampar dirinya sendiri. Butuh sesaat, hingga ia bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang begitu cerah. Dan tiba-tiba mengutuk langit yang mengejek dirinya. Lalu Souji menaikkan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Tangannya masih di perban, dan perban itu tampak kembali merah. Mungkin kulitnya kembali terbuka akibat ia terlalu kencang mengepalkan tangan, oh biarlah, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Souji menarik nafas sangat panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

Ia melakukan itu berulang-ulang.

Ketika perasaannya lebih baik, dan ia pulang ke rumah.

Langkah pertamanya untuk memulai misinya, jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan perkiraannya.

Dan ini _baru _langkah pertama, menuju penderitaan lainnya.

* * *

_Heart break.._

_A fragile friendship.._

_Unforgettable moment of heart beating.._

_Would they heart can be free..?_


	48. Chapter 48: Farewell To 'Us'

**AUTHOR'S POV**

_31 December 2012_

Pagi ini, tepatnya pukul 6 pagi, Souji mengantar orang tuanya yang akan segera kembali ke pekerjaan mereka semula, di Eropa. Mereka sudah di stasiun Yasoinaba dan tidak lama lagi, kereta yang akan orang tua Souji gunakan untuk ke kota sebelah dan mencari airport akan datang. "Souji." Ayahnya memanggil Souji untuk mendekat pada mereka. Souji menurut sambil membawakan koper Ibunya. "Ya?" Ia menaruh koper itu di samping Ibunya yang segera memeluknya. Tanpa ragu, Souji membalas pelukan wanita yang terlihat nyaris menangis itu. "Tenang saja, Ibu. Tidak akan lama lagi aku akan menyusulmu." Souji mencoba menenangkan Ibunya, padahal hatinya semakin hancur dengan menyebutkan kata-kata itu.

Ibunya mengangguk, "Ya, dan maaf kami memaksamu." Akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan diri. Souji mengangguk pasrah, ia juga menyesal, karena ia tidak bisa memilih masa depannya sendiri. Lalu Souji berpamitan dengan kedua Ayahnya. Tak lama, kereta yang mereka tunggu itu datang. Ibunya menangis melihat satu-satunya anak lelakinya itu akan ia tinggalkan.

Jujur, Souji sama sekali tidak merasa sedih orang tuanya pergi sejauh jutaan kilometer darinya. Karena memang begitulah nasibnya sejak kecil. Souji sudah terbiasa. Tapi kali ini, ia justru ingin orang tuanya sama sekali tidak datang menemuinya. Karena keputusan akan masa depannya sudah terlalu dekat, dan ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menghindari kenyataan di mana ia akan di tempatkan beberapa bulan lagi.

Inggris.

Mungkin negara itu terlihat menawan, dengan keunikan negara mereka. Dengan pemandangan luar biasa. Dengan penduduknya yang memiliki suara, penampilan, dan ciri khas mereka yang menarik. Tapi Souji tidak tertarik. Karena pengorbanan yang ia pertaruhkan untuk negara itu tidak setara baginya.

Ayah Souji memberikan sebuah karcis berwarna perak. Souji menautkan alis, ia bingung. "Apa in-" Mata Souji membelalak setelah memperhatikannya dengan lebih detail. Ini adalah karcisnya menuju Inggris, di mana tertulis dengan huruf besar tanggal keberangkatannya. Hanya sehari setelah wisuda. Ia akan menaiki pesawat itu. "E-eh..? Kenapa Ayah sudah membelinya jauh jauh hari..?" Souji bertanya. Sang Ayah tersenyum, "Ayah kira, ini dapat mengingatkanmu. Juga sekalian, sebagai hadiah tahun baru. Lihatlah, di bawahnya tertera namamu.". Souji menunduk melihat namanya di karcis itu. "Hadiah?" Tanya Souji lagi. "Yea, maaf kami tidak bisa menghabiskan tahun baru bersamamu." Jawab Ayahnya.

Souji mengangguk. Mungkin ini bisa mengingatkannya setiap hari, bahwa ia tidak akan lama lagi di sini.

Kemudian, orang tuanya menaiki kereta mereka dan melambaikan tangan pada Souji dari dalam kereta. Souji membalasnya. Dalam hitungan detik, kereta itu melaju dengan cepat. Souji mendesah. "Hei, apa-apaan dengan desahan itu?" Suara Paman Souji mengagetkannya. "Ah! Paman. Apa yang paman lakukan di sini? Bukankah paman seharusnya bekerja?". Ryotaro Dojima tersenyum pada ponakannya yang terlihat casual dengan celana jeans biru, kaus putih, dan jaket biru. "Aku tadinya mau mengantar kepergian mereka. Tapi ternyata, aku terlambat." Jawabnya.

Souji hanya diam mendengar jawaban pamannya. "Apa kau akan pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu." Pamannya menawarkan. Tapi Souji menggeleng, "Aku.. Mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu.". Pamannya mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali bekerja dan melaporkan keterlambatanku pada Naoto. Oh, dan kau harus tahu betapa tegasnya Naoto kalau aku terlambat sedikit saja tanpa alasan yang rasional baginya!" Pamannya menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Naoto memang bekerja pada Paman Souji. Karena Naoto seorang wanita, tidak banyak tempat yang mau menerima detektif perempuan. Namun, Ryotaro tidak suka membuang-buang keahlian detektif Naoto yang rata-rata dapat mengalahkan 90% detektif Inaba.

Tiba-tiba, Souji teringat sesuatu. "Paman." Ia memanggil Ryotaro. "Bisakah paman merahasiakan kepergianku pada siapapun?" Pintanya. Paman Souji menaikkan sebelah alis, "Memangnya kenapa?". "Bukan masalah besar, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin siapapun tahu." Jawab Souji. Ryotaro sekali lagi mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya seraya bergegas naik mobil putih miliknya.

Ketika mobil itu hilang dari pandangan, Souji berjalan menyusuri aliran sungai dekat Yasoinaba. Kakinya berjalan terseret-seret. Bahu Souji terasa berat. Kepalanya selalu dihantui masalah-masalah. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk hidup. Itulah yang setiap hari ia rasakan setelah terakhir kali ia melihat Yukiko. Yakni, di hari di mana ia memutuskan hubungan mereka. Setiap detik dalam hidupnya setelah hal itu terjadi, Souji menyesali tindakannya. Betapa ia berharap, hubungan mereka tidak akan hancur oleh masa depan. Souji merasakan karcis di tangannya menjadi agak berat.

_Terkutuklah.._

Souji ingin membuang karcis itu jauh-jauh. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia justru mengantongi benda itu dengan geram. Sesaat, tangannya menyentuh HP di kantungnya. Souji mendapat ide. Ide yang sangat buruk. Tapi layak di coba. Sekalipun ia akan terlihat menyedihkan, sekalipun ide ini tidak berhasil, sekalipun dada Souji memberontak, ia tidak peduli dan mengeluarkan HP nya. Setelah beberapa waktu, sebuah e-mail terkirim.

* * *

_Sender: Souji-kun_

_Subject: (none)_

_Time: 06.17_

_Hei, maaf menggangumu dengan hal tidak penting. Tapi aku berandai-andai, jika kau sedang bosan. Aku mengundangmu untuk bermain denganku. Peraturannya mudah;_

_1. Permainan ini akan di mulai pada detik pertama saat aku menatapmu di garis start, yaitu Yasogami High._

_2. Kau tidak di izinkan membawa siapa-siapa._

_3. Kau harus datang, hanya jika kau ingin. Aku tidak memaksamu._

_4. Kau tidak boleh membawa uang, karena itu tidak di butuhkan._

_5. Janganlah ragu untuk melakukan apapun.  
_

_6. Tertawa jika kau senang._

_7. Bersedialah menanggung hukuman jika kau melanggar aturan._

_8. Permainan ini akan segera berakhir pada saat bunga terakhir mekar di udara._

_Tertarik? Segeralah datang! Aku akan menunggumu hingga pukul 12.00 AM. Dan ada beberapa hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku tidak mencoba untuk menyakitimu, justru aku ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk beraktivitas dengamu. Aku tidak memaksamu, kalau kau tidak ingin datang atau tidak ingin menemuiku lagi, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari Yasogami, hingga pukul 12.00._

_Kuharap, kau tertarik._

_

* * *

_

Pada pukul 7 dini hari, Yukiko baru bangun. Handphone miliknya yang ia taruh di sampingnya, menampilkan layar gelap bergambar surat. Yukiko segera membuka mail-box di HP-nya. Ia terkejut melihat nama si pengirim. Secepat kilat, ia membacanya.

Yukiko mendesah. Ia sama sekali bingung dengan lelaki itu. Sudah kurang-lebih 4 hari mereka tidak saling menyapa. Karena libur, dan karena hubungan mereka yang baru saja berakhir. Tiba-tiba, ia mengajak Yukiko untuk bermain, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Yukiko melemparkan HP-nya dan mencoba untuk melupakan e-mail barusan. Ia tidak mau tau. Yukiko bergegas mandi dan membantu di Amagi Inn.

**Pukul 09.00**

Sudah 7 kali, tepatnya, Yukiko bolak-balik membaca e-mail itu. Sesungguhnya, ia tertarik.

Bukan karena game-nya. Tapi karena Souji yang mengajaknya. Dengan begitu, bukankah ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Souji lagi..? Yukiko muak pada dirinya, begitulah ia. Souji baru saja membuatnya menangis beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti mencintai sosok Souji. Yukiko ingin bisa melupakan Souji, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin untuk saat ini.

Butuh 30 menit tambahan, hingga Yukiko menyerah pada keinginannya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk ke Yasogami.

Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah, Yukiko berhenti dan mendapati Chie hendak mengunjunginya. "He-! Whoa! Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan dandanan seimut itu?" Chie menyerang Yukiko dengan pertanyaannya. Yukiko tersipu malu.

_Untuk apa aku dandan seperti ini..!_

Yukiko mengutuk dalam hati. "Uh, bukan untuk apa-apa." Ia mengelak dari mata sahabatnya. Chie hanya tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Yukiko. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikkan bukan?" Tanyanya. Tidak butuh sedetik bagi Yukiko untuk menyadari kalau Chie sedang mengenang saat-saat Yukiko menangis seharian. Yah, hari di mana Yukiko habis menangis dan ketiduran di pangkuan Chie, tidak selesai begitu saja. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Chie-Naoto-Rise menginap dadakan di rumah Yukiko. Yosuke tentu saja pulang. Ketiga gadis itu bermalam (begadang tepatnya) sekamar dengan Yukiko. Pada tengah malamnya, mereka mengadakan acara sendiri. Hanya dalam semalam itu, mereka mengetahui banyak hal yang telah Yukiko alami bersama Souji. Dan Yukiko sudah berjanji pada teman-temannya, malam itulah terakhir kalinya ia akan menangisi hubungan mereka. Kedua sahabat karib itu mulai berjalan.

"Ya." Dusta Yukiko. Sesungguhnya, Yukiko hanya berlari dari masalahnya, ia tidak pernah menghadapinya dan menggunakan segenap waktunya untuk bekerja. Senyum Chie makin lebar, "Baguslah. Lalu, mau ke mana kau sekarang?" Tanya Chie yang berjalan di sisi Yukiko. "Uh.." Yukiko ragu apakah ia harus berbohong. Tapi, Chie adalah sahabatnya, dan Yukiko tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. "Aku akan ke Yasogami.". Chie mengerutkan kening, "Untuk apa?" Tanya Chie yang sepertinya mulai penasaran dengan Yukiko. Yukiko menatap lurus ke jalanan, "Bertemu seseorang." Ia menjawab dengan setengah berharap agar Chie berhenti bertanya. Sayangnya, harapannya tidak terkabulkan. "Siapa?". Yukiko diam untuk beberapa saat.

"So-Souji.".

Chie berhenti berjalan. Yukiko menelan ludah, ia takut sahabat karibnya itu akan meledak marah. Chie benci kalau Yukiko terluka, semua orang tahu itu. "Maaf, siapa kau bilang?" Chie bersikap seakan nama Souji tabu. Yukiko membuang muka, "Kau sudah mendengarnya. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya." Jawab Yukiko setengah berbisik. Chie menarik lengan Yukiko untuk membuatnya memandang Chie. Benar saja, muka Chie jelas tampak tidak setuju. "Mau ngapain dengannya?" suaranya terdengar culas. Yukiko menelan ludah lalu mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. Ia membuka e-mail Souji dan memberikannya pada Chie.

Sehabis Chie membacanya, matanya menjadi heran tak kepalang. "Kenapa kau bisa tertarik?" Chie mengembalikan handphone Yukiko. Yukiko tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengambil handphone-nya dari tangan Chie. "Yukiko, dengarkan aku." Nada suara Chie melembut. Yukiko memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Chie. "Jika kau datang, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu." Ujar Chie. Yukiko masih diam. "Kau tahu, Souji bisa saja mempermainkanmu. Ia bisa saja menggunakanmu semaunya jika kau semudah ini menurut padanya. Kenapa kau bisa selemah ini, Yukiko?" Ucapan Chie membuat Yukiko menunduk.

Yukiko tahu ia menyedihkan... Sungguh, ia tahu.. Namun, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Yukiko lakukan. Ia ingin mencoba segalanya untuk melupakan sakit hatinya. Ia ingin terus maju, dan tidak lagi berhenti dalam roda kehidupannya. Tapi ia masih menyukai Souji. Perasaan itu sudah menempel di hatinya, dan enggan di lepaskan. Itulah alasan utama roda hidupnya berhenti.

"Jangan datang." Perintah Chie. Yukiko menunduk. "Aku benci melihatmu terus terluka. Bagaimana kalau Souji ternyata akan terus melukaimu? Apakah kau yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?" Suara Chie meninggi. "Kukira kau lebih baik daripada ini!" Chie pun meneriaki Yukiko. "Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau jatuh cinta, tapi jangan keterlaluan pada dirimu sendiri! Pikirkanlah sedikit akan kondisimu nanti setelah ini! Bagaimana kalau Souji akan me-"

"Chie!" Yukiko memotong kalimat Chie. "Demi tuhan, aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Yukiko balas berteriak. Untunglah mereka sedang di jalanan yang sepi. "Salah memang, untuk tetap mau menemui Souji setelah apa yang belum lama terjadi. Salah memang, karena aku begitu lemah. Tapi, cobalah mengerti. Aku sudah menyerah pada segalanya!" Tenggorokan Yukiko tercekat. "Aku menyukainya, Chie. Kuyakin benar akan perasaanku. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba dalam beberapa hari ini, aku masih belum bisa menerimanya." Yukiko menurunkah suaranya. Kepalanya juga menunduk. "Aku.." Suara Yukiko terdengar hampa.

Chie yang semula marah, menjadi prihatin pada Yukiko.

Chie memeluk Yukiko. "Maaf. Bukannya.." Yukiko membalas pelukan Chie, "Lupakan.". Mereka menunggu hati satu sama lain kembali dingin, hingga mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. "Jadi, kau akan menemuinya?" Tanya Chie yang ingin memastikan. Yukiko mengangguk. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Chie lagi. Yukiko tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir. Aku memegang janjiku. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi." Jawabnya. Chie pun ikut tersenyum dan membiarkan sahabatnya pergi menuju sekolah mereka. Sementara Chie sendiri hendak menemui seseorang.

**Pukul 10.15**

Souji menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat gadis impiannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Souji tersenyum. Dirinya yang semula kehilangan semangat, langsung merasakan aliran energi di nadinya. "_Morning_." Sapa Souji. Yukiko tersenyum, "_Morning_.". Souji berjalan mendekati Yukiko. Sebagai juri dan pemain, ia harus memeriksa barang bawaan Yukiko. "_Sorry, Miss. But perhaps, I have to check your bag before playing the game. You know the rule, right..? I am here, as you partner in the game, and the judge." _Souji membungkuk, "_I'm Seta Souji. Call my name if you need something.". _Yukiko terkikik melihat gaya Souji yang meniru semacam petugas.

Yukiko mengizinkan Souji untuk memeriksa barang bawaannya. Souji menemukan dompet berisi UANG. Dan itu berarti, Yukiko melanggar salah satu peraturan. "Wah, kau melanggar peraturan nomor 4, dan kau akan menerima konsekuensinya." Ujar Souji secara resmi. Yukiko hanya diam, ia menunggu hukumannya. Souji menggandeng tangan Yukiko dan menariknya menuju mobil _jazz _merah yang tersembunyi dengan baik beberapa meter dari mereka. Yukiko membelalak karena Souji menggenggam tangannya dan karena ia melihat mobil itu.

Sejak melihat sosok Souji, Yukiko gugup setengah mati. Hingga sekarang, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan secuil keberaniannya kembali. "I-ini mobilmu?" Tanya Yukiko. Souji membukakan pintu untuk Yukiko. "Uh, bukan sih. Aku hanya menyewanya." Jawab Souji. Setelah Yukiko masuk, Souji menutup kembali pintunya. Ia beralih ke sisi lain mobil dan duduk di kursi penyetir. Ia menyalakan mesin. Udara AC yang dingin mengisi mobil merah itu. Suara lagu-lagu pop terbaru mengalun. "Karena kau sedang mendapat hukuman, jadi akulah yang pertama menentukan tempat kunjungan kita yang pertama. Bersiaplah. Kita akan menuju kota lain." Ucap Souji sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

Yukiko tidak mampu berkomentar, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Jika ada yang melihatnya saat ini, orang itu pasti mengira mereka akan berkencan. Cukup dengan melihat mereka.

**Pukul 12.30**

Biang lala, roller coster, arum jeram, puluhan permainan yang memabukkan, puluhan mainan lainnya yang tidak memualkan, puluhan stand makanan dan minuman, orang-orang yang ceria. Tentu kau bisa menebak di mana mereka sekarang bukan?

Souji membawa tiket khusus yang sudah ia beli entah kapan. Setelah Yukiko dan Souji masuk, suara-suara permainan menyerbu telinga mereka. Wajah Yukiko berbinar. Memang, mereka pernah bermain di tempat seperti ini. Tapi dahulu tempatnya berbeda, dan mereka bersama teman-teman yang lain. Kali ini, tempatnya jauh lebih indah dan lebih besar. Ini lebih menyerupai permainan dalam hutan. Di sekeliling mereka terdapat pohon-pohon yang menyebar dengan berkelompok. Tempat ini besarnya tak dapat mereka hitung. Dan manusia yang ada, tampaknya sangat bahagia.

Perlahan namun pasti, Souji menggenggam tangan kiri Yukiko. Yukiko berhenti bernafas. "A.. So-souji..?" Yukiko memandang tangan mereka. Souji hanya tersenyum, "Aku tidak mau kau hilang." Senyum Souji meluluhkan Yukiko. Wajah Yukiko terasa panas dan ia memalingkan wajah. Betapa malunya ia, karena percaya begitu saja. Yukiko tahu ia tidak boleh seperti ini, karena di mana saat tangan Souji melepaskannya, adalah saat yang terburuk.

Namun, andaikan Yukiko tahu kejujuran di mata Souji saat mengucapkannya. Sayang, Yukiko memalingkan wajah. Padahal, ia bisa melihat semburat cinta di mata Souji. Sehebat apapun manusia, mata tidak dapat berbohong. Souji mengeratkan tangan mereka dan Souji membawa Yukiko untuk bermain ke segala tempat yang mereka berdua kehendaki.

Lambat laun, waktu berjalan sekejap mata. Senyum tidak pernah absen dari wajah mereka. Main, makan, minum, dan kadang hanya duduk-duduk menikmati udara taman. Mereka bersenang-senang seakan tidak ada hari esok. Karena, memang itulah yang Souji takutkan.

**Pukul 16.40**

Souji dan Yukiko berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Ah! Senang sekali!" Teriak Yukiko. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh menatap Yukiko seakan gadis cantik itu sudah agak gila. Souji tertawa melihat Yukiko bersikap se-norak itu. "Senang sekali kau." Souji pura-pura menggerutu, "Lihatlah, dompetku jadi tipis hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu.". Yukiko tersenyum, "Kan salahmu. Kau menyita uangku." Yukiko menjulurkan lidahnya main-main. Souji tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya mencari mobilnya, "Yah, biarlah. Yang penting, uangnya sepadan bagiku.". Mendengar itu, senyum jenaka Yukiko hilang seketika.

_A-apa..? Apa yang baru kau katakan..?_

Seketika Yukiko mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

_Tunggu.. Aku tidak boleh berharap.. Semakin aku berharap, semakin tersiksalah hatiku._

Yukiko memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang Souji katakan. "Ayo." Souji menarik tangan Yukiko menuju mobil _jazz_-nya. Begitu Souji ingin membukakan pintu untuk Yukiko, dengan segenap perasaan bersalah, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Yukiko.

Yukiko juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia, sejujurnya, belum rela melepas tangan Souji. Tapi Yukiko menyembunyikan perasaannya sebaik Souji menyembunyikan perasaannya. Yukiko masuk dalam mobil dan merasa seakan ia tidak pernah mau hari ini berakhir.

Setelah Souji masuk, Yukiko bertanya. "Apakah kau akan mengantarku pulang, sekarang?" Souji terkejut pada pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Lalu Souji menggeleng, "Apakah tadi kau tidak mendengarku? Akukan bilang 'akulah yang pertama menentukan tempat kunjungan kita yang _pertama_'. Dan sekarang giliranmu.". Dada Yukiko serasa ringan mendengarnya, "Tapi.. Aku tidak kenal daerah kota ini. Aku belum pernah ke sini. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus ke mana.". Souji tahu Yukiko tidak pernah ke sini, karena itu ia mengajaknya. Terdapat alasan kuat kenapa Souji ingin Yukiko ke sini.

Konon, katanya kota ini adalah kota yang memiliki festival tahun baru spesial. Di mana, festival itu adalah festival paling meriah yang bisa kau dapatkan di daerah Jepang bagian ini. Dan juga.. Festival itu memiliki acara kembang api. Terdapat rumor, bahwa jika kau menonton kembang api terakhir bersama seseorang yang kau sukai dan ia juga menyukaimu, perasaan itu akan menjadi abadi.

"Kalau begitu, pilihlah dari nomor satu hingga tiga. Dan aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang nomornya kau pilih." Saran Souji yang menginjak pedal rem. Yukiko berfikir sejenak, "Aku pilih dua.". Souji mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Kenapa kau pilih dua?" Tanya Souji yang membuka percakapan. Yukiko tersenyum tipis, "Rahasia.". Souji berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan alasan Yukiko memilih nomor 2, tapi ia malah memikirkannya selama perjalanan. Yukiko menyadari Souji yang penasaran, tapi ia diam saja. Yukiko senang karena ia tidak semudah itu di tebak.

_Actually, two is better than one.. Like you and me.._

Yukiko mendesah, ia frustasi karena ia memikirkan kalimat itu. Seharusnya ia pilih 1 saja! Single is not that bad!

**Pukul 17.02**

Souji membukakan pintu untuk Yukiko. Yukiko sempat tertidur karena agak capai habis bermain, sehingga ia tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang. Yang jelas, Souji parkir di lahan kosong yang di kelilingi tumbuhan liar. Souji memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan, tapi mungkin memang tidak ada yang akan peduli.

"Oh, indah!" Yukiko keluar dari mobil dan pandangan yang membuatmu ingin tinggal di sana selamanya menembus mata Yukiko. Padang bunga. Padang bunga tsubaki terbentang sekitar 30 meter di sekitar mereka. Daun-daun hijau muda yang masih fresh melengkapi warna bunga dan salju. Percikan cahaya oranye dari matahari yang sudah nyaris tenggelam menyinari sekitar mereka. Pohon-pohon terlapisi salju yang berjejer di pinggir padang itu. Dan jurang yang curam mengakhiri padang bunga itu. Yukiko berjalan menuju tengah tempat itu. Dengan antusias, Yukiko menunduk untuk memperhatikan bunga-bunganya.

Souji bahagia melihat Yukiko senang. Tapi Souji tak mampu beranjak dari samping mobilnya. Seakan ia takut menghancurkan tembok kebahagiaan di sekitar Yukiko untuk yang kedua kalinya. Melihat Yukiko yang tersenyum begitu sering hari ini, telah membuatnya memikirkan banyak hal. Terutama perasaan Yukiko. Gadis itu mungkin melupakan perasaan sakitnya untuk hari ini. Tapi betapa ia akan terluka saat hari ini berakhir. Souji _sangat _ingin tinggal di Inaba. Ia ingin terus berada di sisi Yukiko. Ia ingin membuang masa depannya.

Tapi tahukah kau..?

Apapun yang akan Souji lakukan, Ayahnya memiliki kuasa lebih akan dirinya. Percuma jika Souji berkata tidak. Karena suatu saat, Ayahnya akan membawa beberapa bawahannya dan menarik paksa Souji dari Inaba. Untuk apa melihat sahabatnya dan kekasihnya terluka lebih parah dengan terus mengambil hati mereka..? Akankah perasaan mereka lebih baik dari pada jika Souji tidak pergi beberapa bulan lagi..? Souji sudah pernah bilang, kan. Jika ia tidak pergi sehabis wisuda nanti, itu hanya akan memundurkan jadwal kepergiannya. Tapi _tidak akan pernah _bisa menghentikan masa depannya merenggutnya dari Inaba.

Yukiko masih mengagumi tempat mereka saat itu. Tempat itu seakan bukan ada di bagian kota manapun. Tempat itu seperti.. Terpisah dari bagian kota. Karena memang tidak terlihat bangunan sama sekali. Mata Yukiko menangkap bagian padang yang tiba-tiba habis. Dan saat ia mendekat, ia menemukan jurang. Yukiko terkejut melihat betapa tingginya tempat ini. Sekitar 14 meter dari tanah di bawah. Kepala Yukiko pusing melihat ketinggian. Seakan dasar jurang itu memabukkan dirinya dan membuatnya ingin terjun. Sekejab kemudian, tangan berotot Souji menarik Yukiko menjauhi ujung jurang itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat situ." Souji memperingati. Yukiko mengerjapkan mata akibat pusing yang barusan ia dapat. Souji membawa Yukiko ke tengah padang lagi dan memberikan satu tangkai bunga tsubaki merah yang di cabutnya untuk Yukiko. Wajah Yukiko sedikit bersemu merah, "_T-Thanks.._". Souji tersenyum dan menggeser poni Yukiko yang menghalangi mata Yukiko. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangannya menyentuh kening Yukiko.

Sekelebat kejadian merasuki kedua pasangan itu...

Segala yang mereka inginkan, segala yang sudah terjadi, dan segala perasaan bahagia mereka saat bersama.. Semuanya.. Adalah karena mereka bersama.

Mata Souji dan Yukiko bertemu dalam keterkejutan. Souji menelan ludah, dan segera menurunkan tangannya. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh membuat Yukiko berharap lebih banyak akan dirinya. Itu tidak boleh. Lalu Yukiko yang salah tingkah, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan tidak enak di hatinya dengan memainkan bunga pemberian Souji. Souji melangkahkan kaki kembali ke mobilnya, dan menyetel CD.

_Ohh ohh_

_2-0-1-2_

_Ohh-yeah_

_It's alright, Oh It's alright_

Souji menemukan 2 botol coca cola dan mengambilnya dari mobil.

_You know what they say_

_Life ain't always easy and everyday_

_we're survivors_

_So forget the day_

_Its all about tonight at the school and start a riot, a riot be rebel_

_Bottles poppin til we can't stand_

_We keep it rockn til 6 am_

_New York to London over to Japan_

Souji keluar dari mobil dan menemukan Yukiko yang sedang tersenyum mendengar lagu Jay Sean. Souji ikut tersenyum dan memanggil nama Yukiko. Yukiko menoleh, tiba-tiba ia terkejut karena Souji melempar botol coca cola padanya. Untung, refleksnya cepat. Ia menangkapnya tepat sebelum jatuh mengenai tanah. Souji bertepuk tangan. Yukiko hanya tersenyum.

_Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up_

_We gonna party like_

_Party like it's the end of the world_

_We gonna party like, like it's 2012_

_You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

Mereka meneguk minuman dengan cepat. Setelah Souji menutup tutup botolnya, ia melempar botol itu ke dekat mobil. Souji tiba-tiba berjalan mencari sesuatu di sekitar padang bunga itu. Yukiko hanya diam dan memandangi punggung Souji.

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

_Ohhhhh_

_Gonna live like it's the end of the world_

_Gonna party like_

_Ohhhhh_

_Turn it up... Turn it up... Mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

Kemudian, Souji tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah beberapa saat. Ia menunduk dan mencabut satu bunga lagi. Souji pun berjalan ke tempat Yukiko. Ternyata, Souji menemukan sekuntum bunga sakura. Souji memasangkannya di telinga Yukiko. Entah bagaimana bisa, sakura sudah mekar di bulan ini. Yukiko membeku sesaat ketika Souji berjarak terlalu dekat denganya hingga keharuman tubuh Souji dapat Yukiko cium. Lalu Souji melangkah mundur. Ia mengeluarkan camera, dan dengan cepat mengambil foto Yukiko sebelum Yukiko menyadarinya. Lampu blitz membuat Yukiko terkejut.

_Simile's, metaphors and we pop pills_

_sick flow inundated with the doc bills_

_work hard, now we know how to top bills_

_in the middle of the street doing cartwheels_

_lot of them tryna do it but its not real_

_wasn't a rapper then I coulda got a pop deal_

_white clothes in a hot pink hot wheels_

_lot of bottles and a lot of booty cocktails_

_uh, days of our lives_

_you wink it goes by_

_so we'll just get it with no edison_

_anything goes so no time for closed minds_

_and free my lil weezy_

_and lets just get right_

_Young Money, Cash Money in the building_

_lets go the World ends tonight_

Yukiko melenguh mengetahui Souji mengambil gambarnya ketika ia masih sedikit membeku barusan. Padahal Souji ada di depannya, tapi ia terlalu terbuai oleh harum parfum Souji sehingga tidak sadar. Souji terkekeh dan menghindari Yukiko yang ingin mengambil camera-nya. Mereka saling berlari seperti anak kecil.

_Have a drink with me_

_And lets make tonight go down_

_In history.. in history yeah_

_lets play make believe_

_Its the last 24 hours and this whole world is ours eternally, eternally_

Setelah cukup lama berlarian, Yukiko akhirnya menyerah mengejar Souji. Ia jatuh terlentang di padang bunga itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Namun, sepercah kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya. Souji melihat hal itu, dan ia ikut merasa senang. Souji menyimpan baik-baik camera-nya sebelum ikut rebahan di samping Yukiko.

_Heyyyyy_

_Bottles poppin til we cant stand_

_We keep it rockn til 6 am_

_New York to London over to Japan_

_Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up_

_We gonna party like_

_Party like, like its the end of the world_

_We gonna party like, like it's 2012_

_You Know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the World_

Yukiko sudah bisa bernafas normal. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan menemukan Souji yang sedang memejamkan matanya di sampingnya. Mulut Souji terbuka dan sedang mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. Tidak tahu kenapa, Yukiko ingin tertawa. Dan tawanya yang renyah pun membuat Souji membuka mata.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_We got live like its the end of the world_

_We gotta party like_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up_

_It aint the end of the world_

Souji menoleh ke kiri, hanya untuk mendapati Yukiko yang tertawa kecil.

_Noooooooooooooooooooooo_

_No I'm not gonna follow_

_Anything that say anymore_

_It's never to late to start living_

_So let start it with here right now_

Sudah terlambat, untuk membenarkan segalanya sekarang. Tapi senyum Yukiko, sudah cukup untuk Souji. Dan sosok Souji, belum cukup bagi Yukiko.

_Party like like its the end of the World_

_We gonna party like like it's 2012_

_You Know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

Souji setuju dengan Jay Sean. 2010, bukanlah akhir dari hidupnya. Ia memiliki misi, dan ia tidak akan berhenti hingga misi-nya tercapai. Bahkan hingga 2013 pun, ia tidak peduli.

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_We gonna live like its the end of the World_

_We gonna party like_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

_The world_

_Because the world keeps spinning_

_The world keeps spinning around_

Dunia berputar, dan Yukiko pasti akan melupakan Souji. Itulah yang Souji harapkan.

"Hei." Souji memanggil Yukiko dengan lembut. Yukiko menoleh lagi ke Souji. "Mau mendengarkan _joya no kane_ bersamaku?". Joya no kane adalah bel yang berbunyi 108 kali, sebelum kembang api, dari kuil buddha pada tanggal 31 Desember sebagai penanda tahun lama telah lewat dan tahun yang baru telah datang. Alasan kenapa dibunyikan 108 kali adalah karena penganut Buddha percaya manusia digoda 108 macam hasrat dan nafsu duniawi (_bonno_). Dengan tiap kali bunyi, satu hasrat dihilangkan. "Tentu." Jawab Yukiko. Mereka bertukar senyum.

Tidak lama, matahari bersembunyi dan meninggalkan semburat merah temaram di langit. Malam sudah menjelang. Mereka tidur-tiduran untuk waktu yang lama, hingga Souji berdiri. Souji mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Yukiko berdiri juga. Setelah Yukiko bangun, Souji membawa Yukiko untuk menghadiri permainan mereka yang selanjutnya. New Year Festival.

**Pukul 19.20**

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil.

"Mari." Ajak Souji pada Yukiko. Yukiko mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama kerumunan orang yang menikmati acara festival. Stand-stand makanan berjejeran. Stand-stand permainan berhadiah tidak mau mengalah dengan jumlah stand makanan. Di sekeliling mereka, orang-orang berpasangan dan menikmati festival.

Festival di kota ini jauh berbeda dengan di Inaba. Festival ini lebih meriah, pastinya. Hiasan dan dekorasinya yang tidak mungkin hanya memerlukan waktu seminggu untuk di pasang, membuat mata mereka silau. Gelak tawa, senyuman, dan percakapan santai bergelayutan bersama hawa menyenangkan dalam festival ini. Yukiko dan Souji menghabiskan banyak waktu bersenang-senang berdua di sana.

**Pukul 10.45**

Yukiko sudah terlalu lelah dengan festival itu. Mereka berdua telah berhasil melihat-lihat setiap stand di festival itu dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 jam. Perut mereka kekenyangan. Badan mereka lumayan lelah akibat bermain. Dan kaki mereka yang sudah menolak berjalan lagi, membuat mereka kembali ke mobil dengan barang bawaan yang sangat banyak. Mobil di nyalakan, dan Souji menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat menjauhi keramaian festival. Ia menuju padang bunga lagi. Namun kali ini, untuk menyaksikan kembang api dengan leluasa. Bersama Yukiko. Biarlah ia bersikap menyebalkan kali ini karena mau percaya dengan rumor itu, andaikan Yukiko mengetahui rumor itu, akankah Yukiko mau menanggung rasa sakitnya..? Tunggu, Souji sudah memiliki rencana untuk beberapa hari mendatang. Ia _akan _berusaha membuat Yukiko mengikuti rencananya tanpa ia sadari.

**Pukul 11.40**

Mobil merah itu behenti pada jarak 1 meter dari jurang.

Souji membuka jendela mobilnya, dan mematikan mesin. "Ah.. Capai juga ya." Ujar Souji. Yukiko mengangguk setuju, "Hei, mau kau apakan barang-barang itu?" Tanya Yukiko sambil menoleh pada bagian belakang mobil yang separuhnya di penuhi boneka, asesoris, hadiah yang belum di buka, beberapa makanan, minuman, dan beberapa kantong plastik yang ia lupa apa isinya. Souji mendengus, "Kau harus membantuku menghabiskannya." Pinta Souji. Yukiko menelan ludah, "Aku kekenyangan.". Souji mengangguk, "Sama. Kalau begitu, ambillah beberapa barang.".

Yukiko membenamkan punggung kepalanya di bantalan kursi mobil. "Tapikan kau yang bermain. Dan itu adalah hadiahmu." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Souji. Souji sekarang tengah sibuk mengobrak-abrik hadiah-hadiah dari festival barusan. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia mengambil 2 kantung berisi barang-barang yang memenuhinya dan memberikannya pada Yukiko. "E-eh? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Inikan ha-" Souji membungkam mulut Yukiko dengan satu jari. "Sungguh, kau harus membantuku. Ini barang terlalu cewek. Tidak mungkin aku memberikannya pada Nanako semua. Bawalah sebagian." Souji buru-buru menambahkan, "Kumohon.".

Yukiko mendesah dan mengambil 2 kantung hijau itu. "Terimakasih." Kata Yukiko. Souji mengangguk dan kembali duduk di kursi supir. Ia mengok jam, "8 menit lagi." Ujarnya. Seketika, Yukiko membeku. 8 menit..? Tunggu, 8 menit sebelum tahun baru..? Kalau begitu, setelah joya no kane, bukankah ada kembang api..?

"_Permainan ini akan segera berakhir pada saat bunga terakhir mekar di udara."_

Itulah bunyi nomor terakhir dari peraturan game ini. Dan Yukiko baru menyadari, _bunga terakhir yang mekar di udara_, adalah kembang api terakhir.

Yukiko mendengar Souji mendesah. Yukiko menoleh dan mendapati wajah Souji yang datar dan menatap awan gelap di luar. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Radio dan mesin mobil sudah mati. Hanya bunyi desiran udara dingin di sekitar mereka. Yukiko berandai-andai, setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Souji, mungkin ada maksud khusus di baliknya. Pikiran itu melintas karena keheningan ini. Benar saja, Souji ternyata angkat bicara.

"Apakah hari ini, kau senang?" Tanya Souji dengan suaranya yang agak serak tanpa menatap Yukiko.

"Uh.. Ya, kurasa." Yukiko juga tidak mampu melihat Souji.

"Senang mendengarnya."

Lalu hening..

"Apakah.. Kau senang aku berada di sisimu?" Tanya Souji lagi.

Kali ini, Yukiko terdiam agak lama.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Yukiko memainkan tangannya dengan gugup.

Souji menyenderkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk rileks, "Aku penasaran." Jawabnya.

Yukiko butuh beberapa detik hingga mampu menjawab. "Tidak buruk bersamamu.".

Lalu Souji terdiam. Benaknya ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Apakah menyakitkan bagimu, untuk melihatku bersama gadis lain?" Tanya Souji akhirnya.

Tenggorokan Yukiko kembali tercekat. Rasa pahit tiba-tiba menyerang mulutnya. Yukiko tahu, berbohong itu percuma. Karena Yukiko memang merasa dirinya tidak bisa menipu siapa-siapa. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, kebenaran pasti akan terungkap dari dirinya. Entah dari bibir itu, mata itu, atapun gerak-gerik Yukiko sendiri. "Mungkin." Yukiko berharap Souji berhenti bertanya. Karena ia takut pertahanan dirinya yang telah ia bangun beberapa hari yang lalu, akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Souji menghela nafas perlahan. "Kalau begitu, aku.."

Yukiko mendengarkan.

"Aku akan berhenti melakukan apa yang dahulu sering kulakukan padamu, termasuk apa yang kulakukan pada hari ini."

Yukiko berhenti memainkan tangannya. Dadanya terasa di tekan oleh seribu bantal.

Padahal, hari ini menyenangkan karena bersama Souji.

"Aku akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk membuat jarak dari dirimu. Kau mungkin terganggu karena aku bersama gadis lain, karena itu.. Aku akan pergi dari jalanmu." Kata-kata itu terlontar. Bagi Souji, sebenarnya butuh lebih dari kemauan untuk mengucapkannya. Karena rasanya bibirnya telah di segel untuk tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakiti Yukiko. Namun terlambat. Apakah Souji menyesali ucapannya..? TENTU SAJA!

"T-tidak bisa kah.. Kau menjadi temanku?" Suara Yukiko terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

Souji terdiam. Lalu dia membasahi bibirnya, "Aku bisa.". Yukiko agak merinding akibat angin di luar yang lebih kencang dari beberapa saat yang lalu, "Tapi bisakah _kamu _melihatku sebagai _temanmu_ setelah segalanya yang terjadi ini?" Tanya Souji. Hati Yukiko mencelos. Memang benar, bukan diri Souji yang harus di pertanyakan, namun diri Yukiko sendiri. Yukiko tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam. Souji menunduk menatap setir mobil-nya dan menghela nafas, "Kurasa juga begitu." Gumamnya sendiri. Yukiko merasa tidak enak, karenanya ia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Hei. Bukan maksudku u-" Souji menatap Yukiko. Souji tersenyum tipis, "Tenang saja. Walaupun dirimu tidak bisa melihatku sebagai teman, hal itu tidak akan membuat perubahan besar. Aku masih akan peduli padamu." Ujar Souji dengan tulus.

Yukiko kembali terdiam. Suara rintik hujan terdengar di luar mobil. Serempak, kedua orang di dalam mobil menengok ke jendela. Mereka menengok hanya untuk menemukan bahwa tidak lama kemudian curah hujan menampar jendela mobil _jazz _itu. Souji menutup kedua jendela dan menyalakan mesin. Ia menoleh untuk melihat jam, dan ternyata sudah tepat tengah malam.

"Hujan.. Apakah kembang apinya tidak jadi..?" Tanya Yukiko pelan. Souji memperhatikan langit, begitu ia hendak menjawab sebuah letusan terdengar. Di susul oleh bunga mawar merah raksasa yang indah menghiasi langit malam. Hanya satu letusan. Hanya satu kembang api. Tapi sekiranya, hal itu cukup untuk menciptakan kebenaran sebuah rumor, di masa depan nanti.

"Whoa." Kata Souji. "Cantik." Kata Yukiko.

Mereka bertukar pandangan. "Selamat tahun baru." Ujar mereka bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum dan terkikik.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, lalu Souji menjalankan mobilnya. "_Well... As my promise. Now's the time._"

Menuju Amagi Inn.

**Pukul 3.20 AM**

Deru suara mobil di dekat perumahan itu membuat beberapa kucing jalanan berlarian. Padahal tengah malam sudah lewat. Ini sudah pagi.

Souji membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yukiko. Yukiko keluar mobil dengan wajah lelah dan hati terluka. Souji bisa membaca perasaan Yukiko. Di depan pagar, Souji kembali membukakan pintu untuk Yukiko. Sebelum Yukiko melangkah ke dalam rumahnya, ia menatap Souji. "Uh.. Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Souji mendekati Yukiko, "Kau benar, hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku." Yukiko berusaha untuk terdengar ceria.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari terindah Yukiko. Hanya saja, terdapat kekurangan besar. Yaitu ucapan Souji 3 jam yang lalu.

Souji ingin membalas senyum Yukiko yang manis itu, tapi ia tak mampu. Kenapa?

Karena mata Yukiko tidak mampu menyembunyikan sakit di hatinya. Bahkan Souji dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Souji memandang mata Yukiko dengan seksama, lalu ia menyirit.

Yukiko terkesiap merasakan kehangatan tubuh Souji dan tangan Souji yang melingkari punggungnya. Yukiko berusaha untuk memberontak, namun ototnya tidak mau menurut pada otaknya. Tangannya justru terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya sendiri. Souji memeluk Yukiko erat. Yukiko memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk mengklasifikasi, alasan apa yang membuat Souji memeluknya. Sayangnya, otaknya juga tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Yukiko. Otaknya hanya terisi oleh betapa hangatnya tubuh Souji, betapa harumnya parfum Souji, dan betapa nyamannya pelukan Souji. Yukiko mau mengorbankan apapun, untuk terus berada di pelukan Souji.

Tapi ia sendiri tahu, itu hanya sebuah keinginan semu.

Souji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yukiko. "_So, this is goodbye?_" Tanya Souji dengan suara parau. Yukiko menunduk, "_I guess so._". Souji mengusap wajah Yukiko dengan satu tangan. Yukiko membelalak terkejut. Tangan Souji singgah di kening Yukiko, dan menyingkap poni Yukiko. Lalu satu kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Yukiko. _"Farewell then._" Bisik Souji dengan mata terpejam. Segalanya bermula dari kecupan di kening, dan segalanya pun berakhir pada kecupan di kening. Yukiko menarik nafas panjang, dan berusaha untuk tetap tegap ketika melihat tubuh Souji memasuki mobil. Lalu mobil itu hilang di telan malam.

Yukiko masih belum beranjak dari pagar depan rumahnya.

Walaupun ia sudah di rumah, hatinya terasa tersesat.

Namun, ia ingat janjinya pada kawan-kawannya. Ia tidak boleh lagi menangisi hubungan ini.

Yukiko menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, memejamkan mata, memegang dadanya yang sakit.

* * *

**A/N**: MAAF KARENA LAMAAAAAAAAAA! *ga nyante* Saya udah nyoba bikin dengan cepat, tapi ngak tahu kenapa pasti hasilnya pasti lama dan puanjuang.

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! *nunduk*

Ini chapter panjang amat sih! Saya juga cape bikinnya. Maaf kalau membosankan, ehehhehee! Bagaimanapun saia ini manusia yang payah dan edan. Eh iya, maaf juga nih, saya absen dari FF untuk seminggu mendatang. Karena...

ADA UJIAN ASSHOLE SEKOLAH! JIAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MALAS BELAJAR TAU GA SIH! *ga bole di tiru*

Okelah, sekiranya kebacotan saya udah cukup mengenaskan (?).

Yang jelas, saya berterimakasih sekaleeee kalau anda-anda mengklik 'review this chapter' di bawah ini! _See you as soon as possible!_


	49. Chapter 49: Hey, what's going on?

**RISE'S POV**

_7 January 2013, first day school after the new year holiday._

Sekolah gempar.

Berita tentang hubungan SOUJI SETA dan YUKIKO AMAGI tersebar luas.

Segala macam gossip tentang dua orang itu terdengar di mana-mana.

Entah yang mana yang benar dan yang ternyata hanya bohong belaka, tidak ada yang peduli.

Informasi masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar di telinga kiri, namun topik ini sedang panas di telinga masyarakat Inaba.

"Yak, dan sekarang mari kita menanyakan komentar salah satu dari sahabat dekat mereka. Permisi, kau Rise Kujikawa, kan?" Seseorang yang kurasa adalah salah satu anggota koran sekolah mendatangiku bersama 3 orang krunya yang membawa kamera, kertas & pulpen, juga segudang pertanyaan yang akan mereka muntahkan padaku. Aku gelagapan, sungguh, aku baru saja menapakkan kakiku di halaman sekolah ini 1 menit lewat 3 detik yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka kabar ini akan menyebar begitu cepat. Siapa yang membeberkannya? Yang jelas bukan diriku. Aduh gawat, aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah masalah sepele.

"Apa pendapatmu soal hubungan Seta Souji dan Yukiko Amagi yang baru saja putus ini?" Ia bertanya dan anggota kru-nya merekam diriku. "Akankah, dengan hancurnya hubungan asmara antara mereka berdua, akan berdampak pada persahabatan kalian semua?" Aku masih gelagapan. "Kudengar Kanji Tatsumi, anak paling tidak sopan dan brandal sekota kecil kita ini, dan Naoto Shirogane, anak tampan yang ternyata seorang gadis, termasuk dalam geng kalian? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah Shirogane adalah detektif?". Cukup, telingaku agak sakit. Aku mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah. Aku menarik nafas panjang-panjang, "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Berkomentar apapun. Hingga. Aku bertemu dengan _geng_ yang kau maksud barusan." Ujarku tegas sembari melewati kerumunan.

Aku tahu sebagian besar anak-anak menatap punggungku. Aku tahu mereka penasaran akan alasan Senpai-senpaiku itu putus. Tapi.. Oh AYOLAH! Jangan tanya aku! Dengan geram, aku melempar tas ke kursi lalu segera mengumpulkan _geng _kami. Duh, apapula sih! Siapa bilang kami ber-_geng_! Kami memang berdelapan, dan berteman, dan sering bersama-sama, lalu?

~OoOoO~

Sayangnya, Kanji dan Teddie belum datang, Yosuke dan Chie Senpai juga belum. Hanya kami berempat.

"Rapat dadakan!" Kataku dengat sangat-amat jelas. Aku membawa mereka ke atap.

"Maaf." Ucap Yukiko dan Souji Senpai bersamaan. Mereka berdua membelalak, lalu terdiam. Mereka membuat aura kagok di sekeliling kami.

"Jangan tegang begitu, dong! Kalian tetap berteman kan? Jadi tidak usah begitu tegang." Kataku yang sedikit menasehati mereka. Yah, kukiranya begitu. Sampai Yukiko Senpai membuang muka ke tanah di kirinya. Aku mengira, aku telah salah berbicara. Tunggu.. Eh? Naoto! Mana Nao-

Oh, dia di dekat pagar, memperhatikan ke bawah.

"Kanji datang dan membuat keributan di bawah." Lapor Naoto.

Aku, Yukiko dan Souji Senpai ikut mendekati jeruji pagar. Jauh di bawah sana, di depan gerbang sekolah, seorang lelaki dengan penampilan khas-nya, rambut acak-adul-nya, wajah garang-nya, sedang berteriak-teriak agar anak-anak yang sedang menanyainya segera pergi, "_HEY SHITHEAD! _Cepatlah enyahkan muka anjingmu dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Mana aku tahu tentang Senpai-ku! Kau kira aku Mama Lauren? _GO TO HELL ALREADY!_" Suara serak itu begitu dahsyat hingga terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Oh tuhan, kau benar-benar harus memberi Kanji pelajaran bahasa yang baik dan benar.

Anak-anak di bawah sana belum menyerah, mereka tetap membuat risih Kanji dengan pertanyaan mereka. Cari mati mereka. Aku menyipit dan melihat anak bertubuh kecil, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru sedang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Kanji. "Hei, itu Teddie di belakang Kanji." Kataku. Kanji kembali mengaum dan mulai bermain kekerasan. Kanji menarik kerah baju anak yang paling dekat dengannya, dan mengancamnya akan melemparkan tubuhnya sejauh 5 meter. Gerombolan itupun bubar seperti semut. Kanji menjatuhkan anak itu di sebelahnya, mengatainya, menatapnya dengan sadis, dan pergi berlalu bersama Teddie ke dalam sekolah.

"Hey, sedari tadi aku ingin bertanya." Kami menatap Naoto yang sedang mengamati awan, "Apakah menurut kalian, Inaba jadi hidup belakangan ini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Kami mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Maksudku, yah.." Naoto menatap kami bergantian, "Bukankah kelompok kecil kita ini menimbulkan sedikit guncangan pada Inaba sejak kita bersatu?". Kami mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Kanji, manusia ter-_frontal _yang pernah kutemui." Sahutku. Naoto mengangguk, "Yukiko Senpai, gadis tercantik-garis-miring-terimut-garis-miring-terpintar seantreo kota.". Yukiko Senpai bersemu merah, "Umm.. Tidak ah.. Kalian berdua juga banyak penggemarnya.". Kami semua tersenyum.

Tidak terkecuali Souji Senpai.

Aku sempat melihatnya sepersekian detik.

IA TERSENYUM KARENA GELAGAT YUKIKO SENPAI YANG IMUT BARUSAN!

Apakah hanya aku yang salah, atau memang ada bagian penting yang hilang dari pengetahuanku akan hubungan Souji dan Yukiko Senpai..?

Aku memutuskan, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkannya.

"Souji Senpai, murid pindahan yang mengalahkan rata-rata akademik maupun nonakademik anak Yasogami." Sambungku. "Naoto juga. Kau pintar, cantik, detektif pula. Kau bahkan bekerja untuk Dojima-san." Kata Yukiko Senpai. Dan pembicaraan-maksudku obrolan-ini menghasilkan inti sari sebagai berikut;

#KAMI MALAH MENYEBUTKAN KELEBIHAN-KELEBIHAN SATU SAMA LAIN

Huh, kalian mau tahu sisanya? Oh, oke.

Chie Senpai: _dependable, _mudah di percaya, setia, dan selalu menularkan semangatnya.

Yosuke Senpai: selalu menghidupkan suasana, asyik, dan setia bertengkar dengan Chie Senpai.

Teddie: (aku baru tahu dari Naoto) pandai dalam teknologi mesin, memiliki ketertarikan pada benda-benda aneh, dan senang ngemil yang manis (terutama es krim, katanya).

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya, Naoto?" Tanyaku pada Naoto. "Aku bertanya padanya." Jawab Naoto enteng. Uh.. Apakah kau bisa, datang pada seorang lelaki seangkatanmu dan bertanya "aku ingin tahu tentangmu, bolehkan aku tahu?" lalu membuatnya memberitahumu..? Aku sih tidak. "Oh.."

Tepat pada detik itu, bel masuk berdering.

Akh, aku lupa pada tujuan awal aku mengumpulkan kami di sini! Padahal aku mau membicarakan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghadapi hari-hari mendatang! Sial..

~OoOoO~

Anggota koran sekolah masih juga belum menyerah dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Mereka mengikuti salah satu dari kami dan menodong kami dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Aku selalu mencoba untuk mengabaikan mereka, tapi tidak mudah. Untunglah aku selalu bersama Naoto, jadi aku tidak kerepotan sendirian.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, sebuah keajaiban, bahwa dua bintang utamanya justru yang paling tidak terpengaruh. Yukiko dan Souji Senpai paling bisa tidak meladeni para makhluk-makhluk yang penasaran. Mereka bisa MENGKACANGI-nya! Namun teman sekelas mereka terkena dampaknya juga, aku sudah lihat bagaimana Chie Senpai bersembunyi sehabis makan untuk menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Dan bagaimana aku melihat Yosuke Senpai yang tampak lelah berteriak agar mereka pergi. Sungguh gila sekolah ini. Apa hal seperti ini bahkan mungkin _terjadi_?

~OoOoO~

Akhirnya, oh, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi.

Aku sudah muak mendengar anak sekelasku tidak berhenti-hentinya mengoceh, "Souji Senpai begini.." "Yukiko Senpai begitu.." "Mereka begini..." "Tapi begitu..". Aku merapikan buku secepat kilat, dan lari menuju gerbang sekolah, menyambut matahari terik di atas kepalaku. Aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian. Aku menyusuri bagian samping sekolah, dan berjalan ke gang sempit. Aku berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang sudah agak hancur itu. Dan menemukan, dalam 20 menit berjalan sendirian, sebuah tempat yang berujung di aliran Sungai Samegawa. Tempat itu sunyi dan hening. Hanya suara lembut deburan air menampar batu di bawahku. Aku menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Biasanya, aku tidak suka tempat hening. Tapi aku memberi pengecualian pada hari yang ribut ini.

Aku duduk dan memainkan air dengan kakiku.

Tidak lama, aku tersentak mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak terlalu jauh dariku.

"Hah!_ Why's so sudden.._?" Orang itu, bukan, lelaki itu sedang marah. Suaranya familier. Tapi siapa kenalanku yang memakai bahasa Inggris sesempurna itu..?

".._Y_-_You sure, Mom_? _How did you EVEN know those thing, actually..?_" Mataku melebar. Itu..

*sigh* ".._Did you know, I hate to go to Europe that fast. Did you know, how much I love this town? Did you know, what kind of pain I've made just to get away from this town?_"

SOUJI SENPAI!

Aku berdiri dan mulai menajamkan pendengaranku.

Ia berbicara dengan Ibunya? Kenapa memakai bahasa Inggris?

Apa maksudnya pergi dari kota ini? KENAPA dia pergi? EROPA?

".._I'm not telling you that time, because Dad is in there. You thing I CAN make him change his mind if he's already planning something?" _Suaranya meninggi. Aku mencari-cari asal suara Senpai-ku itu. Aku menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Bingo! Aku baru sadar, terdapat sedikit tanjakan dan semak-semak tebal yang menyembunyikan jalur pintas ke tempat lain di sisi hutan ini. Cukup dengan melompat dan sedikit usaha menarik sesuatu, aku bisa menuju ke sana. Ke tempat Souji Senpai mungkin sedang menelpon.

".._Is there.. Really nothing to do..? I swear I'll do anything for you and Dad. ONCE I get there. But give me more time.." _Suara Souji Senpai sudah melemas. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung melompat, menembus ranting-ranting kecil, menggenggam akar pohon yang menorehkan luka kecil di tanganku, dan menggerakkan kakiku untuk menanjak ke tempat Souji Senpai.

"Kyaaa!" Aku nyaris terjungkal jatuh ke bawah, tapi aku segera lompat meng-_roll _ke depan ala _cheerleader_.

"R-Rise?" Aku mencoba berdiri tegak dan mendapati diriku agak pusing.

"Rise!" Aku mendengar Souji Senpai menutup HP-nya secepat kilat.

Aku berkedip-kedip. Akhirnya pusing itu menghilang dari kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Souji Senpai sambil mendekatiku.

Aku berputar menghadapnya. "Apa kau akan pergi ke Eropa?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Souji Senpai membeku di tempat. Matanya menggelap, wajahnya mengeras, tangannya menggenggam handphone miliknya erat. "Kau menguping?" Tuntutnya. Aku menggeleng dengan lugu, "Aku sedang duduk-duduk di sana. Lalu aku mendengarmu.". Souji Senpai diam, lalu berbalik memunggungiku. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku berlari mengejarnya, aku menarik lengannya, "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Sekarang giliranku yang menuntut. Souji Senpai melepas peganganku, "Kenapa kau mau tahu?" Balasnya tanpa menatapku. "Karena aku penasaran.".

"Sudahlah, ini bukan masalahmu. Pulanglah dan lupakan apa yang barusan kau dengar." Suaranya jadi dingin. Ia kembali berjalan, aku ikut membuntutinya. "Bisakah kau pergi?" Tanya Souji Senpai dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Aku mendengus, "Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan padaku.". Souji Senpai menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus ke mataku, "Ini urusanku, oke? Pergilah. Urus urusanmu sendiri.". Saat itu, pertama kalinya aku melihat sepercah luka di mata abu-abunya. Aku terdiam. Luka itu, hilang secepat datangnya. "Jelaskan dulu padaku. Apakah kau tidak menganggapku temanmu?" Aku mengeluarkan senjata-alias-kata-kata-ku itu. Souji Senpai membuang muka. Matanya kembali menggelap. "Justru karena kau temanku, aku tidak ingin kau tahu." Gumamnya sambil berjalan lagi.

Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya, "Apa maksud, Senpai?".

Angin berhembus kencang. Sebuah perasaan aneh membuatku merasa harus tutup mulut dan mengikuti nasehat Souji Senpai untuk pulang dan melupakan bahwa aku mendengar Senpai yang sebenarnya aku sukai ini, akan pergi ke Eropa. Saat ini, aku terlalu bebal untuk mengetahui Senpai-ku ini akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang tak dapat di tentukan. Saat ini, aku belum takut untuk melepas Senpai pergi ke Eropa. Dan saat ini pula, aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan memaksa Souji Senpai memberiku penjelasan. Padahal, mungkin aku bisa melindungi Yukiko Senpai di masa depan, dengan tidak mengetahui rahasia Souji Senpai.

Souji Senpai menggeleng dan mencoba melepaskan tanganku. Berhasil terlepas, tapi aku tidak menyerah dan terus mengikutinya. "Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku sekarang, aku akan membuat keributan bahwa kau dan aku pacaran." Aku mengancam. Souji Senpai tertegun, "Dan.. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanyanya. Aku mendesah, menyuruhnya berhenti berjalan, dan mengeluarkan handphone-ku. Souji Senpai terlihat bingung karena aku menyalakan kamera dari handphone-ku. Dalam sepersekian detik, dengan cepat-tangkas-tanpa-ragu, aku mencium pipi Souji Senpai mesra dan memotretnya pada detik yang pas.

Souji Senpai melangkah mundur dengan mata membentuk bulat sempurna, tapi terlambat. Aku sudah mendapat foto-nya. "Lihat..? Sekarang, jelaskan atau kusebar fitnah!" Aku nyaris menjerit frustasi berhadapan dengan kepala keras Senpaiku. Senpaiku tampak sedang berdebat dengan batinnya. Ia terdiam lama sekali. Ia meremas-remas handphone-nya. Aku menunggunya.

"Baik, tapi berjanjilah padaku.." Aku tersenyum.

"Kau akan menjaga rahasia ini, dari SIAPAPUN." Pinta Souji Senpai.

Aku mengangguk pasti.

Souji Senpai menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan mulai bercerita perlahan-lahan.

...

...

...

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit agar aku mengerti segalanya. Aku tercengang. Tidak percaya. Tidak MAU percaya. Aku mencoba untuk melontarkan ketidak setujuanku, tapi aku tidak mampu menemukan suaraku. Air mataku sudah merebak. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku memegang dadaku, entah kenapa terasa pilu. Mataku tidak dapat terfokus. Aku tidak mampu menatap Souji Senpai. Aku..

Aku sadar, aku tidak rela mendengar kepergian Senpai.

Entah kenapa, saat itu aku segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Souji Senpai. Tatapan Souji Senpai setelah bercerita, tampak jelas menyesal. Ia bahkan meminta maaf padaku. Padaku. Air mataku membasahi pipi dengan deras. Aku marah, aku kesal, aku kecewa. Kukira, Senpai sosok sempurna. Tapi ternyata ia tega pergi begitu jauh _meninggalkan _kami. Sudah banyak, begitu banyak, yang terjadi. Aku tidak pernah berfikir sekalipun bahwa Senpai akan pergi. Ia tega membuat Yukiko Senpai menangis. Juga diriku. Dan entah bagaimana nanti kalau Souji Senpai pergi..

Aku terus berlari hingga kakiku terasa sakit, air mataku belum juga berhenti, bibirku membiru karena kugigit keras-keras.

Aku membencimu, Senpai..

* * *

**A/N**: Hello!

Maaf, lama banget nge-update-nya! *membungkuk*

Maaf, chapter ini rada gaje karena aku buatnya cuma dalam sehari.

Maaf juga akhir chapter ini ngantung buanget.

Nah, maksud saia basa basi barusan adalah untuk menanyakan pendapat para pembaca yang masih tetap setia (hingga membuat saya ingin nangis) baca cerita saya ini.

Begini, lho (?).. Nanti ceritanya akan ada _The Last Trip _di angkatan Souji dkk, nah saya maunya bikin sekitar semingguan mereka pergi.

Kan pasti lumayan panjang tuh, 4 chapter ada kali. Belum lagi di tambah secuil masalah tambahan yang dengan sadisnya masih akan saya tambahkan pada Yukiko-chan, mungkin 2/3 chapter. Belum lagi saya mau bikin prolog, satu chapter aja kok.

Nah, bagaimana? Masih akan ada 7 chap atau lebih tuh. Apakah anda setuju, atau keburu bosan?

Mohon di jawab secepatnya ya di review! Kalau banyakan yang bosan, ntar saia potong2 ampe plontos (botak kinclong).

Mau yang cuma sekedar baca, nge-fans *BUAGH*, atau yang punya FF, mohon jawabannya ya di review! Saya sangat bergantung pada kalian!

Sekian dan terima kasih.


	50. Chapter 50: Daisuke!

X) Terima kasih untuk support-nya! Baiklah, saya akan melanjutkan hingga tuntas. Mohon dukungannya!

Oh ya, ralat, makasih udah di benerin! Maksud saya epilog (maklum ya, nilai UASBN SD-ku aja cuma 70-an buat pel. Bindo).

Juga, bagi beberapa orang tertentu yang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang saya.. Saya.. umm.. kurang suka menampakkan diri di depan umum dalam dunia maya. Kenapa? Karena sekeluarga saya juga menjelajahi internet setiap minggu, saya enggak berani nulis cerita beginian dan menyebarluaskannya pada keluarga saya. Makanya saya ngumpet2 kalau nulis chapter. Jadi akan lebih baik bila anda menghubungi saya secara langsung dari PM. Maaf belibet, tapi account saya yang lain benar-benar menampakkan nama saya. Sorry! :)

Dan maaf karena lamaaaaa banget update. Di karenakan internet Author ini rusak. Saya nge-update chapter ini juga dri laptop Ayah (yang buru-buru di hapus history-nya setelah di gunakan). Oke, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, saya beri bonus karena liburan sekolah hampir usai! 2 chapter langsung pada hari ini~~~ enjoy~~~

* * *

Pagi ini, entah kenapa aku jadi malas masuk sekolah. Padahal aku jarang tidak suka sekolah. Terutama di Yasogami ini. Menurutku dalam beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yasogami adalah sekolah terbaik yang pernah ku temui dari beberapa sekolah lainnya. Kenapa..? Karena orang-orang di dalamnya, begitu indah dan luar biasa. Yasogami adalah hal yang menurutku tidak tergantikan. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, dan segalanya karena aku bersekolah di sana.

Tapi hari ini, aku tidak ingin sekolah lagi.

Aku teringat Rise. Ia pasti marah padaku. Aku ingat betul ekspresinya saat mendengarku menceritakan segalanya. Bodohnya aku, kenapa semudah itu aku memberitahu Rise! Mungkin aku seharusnya mengambil _handphone_ Rise saat dia lengah dan menghapus foto itu. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku kurang ajar. Dan aku tahu aku tidak waras. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Menentang Ayahku? Dan bagaimana aku melakukannya? Aku bersumpah demi jiwaku, aku tidak ingin pergi dari Inaba. Aku mencintai kota ini. Dan aku telah menganggapnya sebagai kotaku.

Aku juga teringat Yukiko. Kira-kira, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aku rindu mengobrol dengannya. Sudah berhari-hari aku tidak menyapanya. Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak berani bertanya pada Chie akan keadaan Yukiko. Aku takut, nanti Chie malah mencuigaiku. Ugh, pengecutnya diriku. Aku ingin Yukiko memaafkan diriku suatu saat. Tapi bahkan aku sendiri jijik untuk memaafkan diriku.

Dengan penuh ketidakikhlasan, aku berjalan menuju sekolah.

~OoOoO~

Saat istirahat, aku teringat bahwa Rise hanya mendengar garis besar tentang kepergianku. Pantas saja ia marah, kemarin aku hanya bilang bahwa aku akan pergi ke Eropa untuk kuliah-hingga-bekerja dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan kembali lagi. Akupun melupakan niatku untuk makan siang, dan segera turun ke kelas Rise di bawah.

"Permisi, apakah ada Rise di dalam?" Tanyaku pada seorang anak perempuan yang sekelas dengan Rise, yang baru saja hendak keluar kelas. Gadis itu menatapku, dan terdiam beberapa detik. "Oh, uh.. R-Rise? Dia ada di.. Dalam. Eh, tunggu. Biar kupanggilkan!" Gadis itu segera berbalik terburu-buru dan memanggil Rise. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rise keluar dengan wajah malas menatapku. "Terima kasih." Kataku pada anak perempuan yang membantuku memanggilkan Rise itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, mengangguk, dan pergi dengan gugup.

Aku memandang Rise. "Bisakah kita ke atap?" Tanyaku. Rise mendengus, "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya sedikit ketus. "Maaf aku mengganggu jam istirahatmu, tapi aku mau meluruskan sedikit hal. Bolehkah?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Rise tampak sedang berfikir. Aku menunggunya dengan sedikit canggung di depan kelas. Akhirnya Rise mengangguk dan mengikutiku ke atap.

~OoOoO~

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melawan ayahmu?" Tanya Rise penasaran setelah aku berbicara panjang lebar.

"Karena kekuasaannya."

Rise menatapku bingung, "Maaf?".

"Ayahku memiliki ratusan bawahan yang mampu menyeretku dari kota ini kapanpun ia mau."

Rise menelan ludah. "Ratusan? Whoa.. Apa kerjaan Ayahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Direktur perusahaan keluarga kami." Jawabku sederhana.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat kaya, Senpai. Dan.. Uh.. Aku masih kurang mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau melawan Ayahmu. Setidaknya kau berusaha untuk mempertahankan keinginanmu, dong! Aku tidak mengenal Souji Senpai yang jadi mudah menyerah hanya karena ratusan orang akan menyeretnya. Kukira kau lebih baik dari itu." Keluh Rise blak-blakan.

Aku tersenyum menyesal, "Maaf mengecewakanmu. Tapi, apa yang bisa kau perbuat jika Ayahmu berani main-main dengan temanmu? Atau bahkan keluarga teman-temanmu?" Rise mengerutkan kening dan menatapku penuh perhatian, "Ayahku tidak segan-segan melukai kalian bila aku bersikap keterlaluan padanya. Terutama jika aku tidak mau menuruti masa depanku yang telah di tentukan oleh dia. Bagi Ayahku, masa depan adalah hal terpenting bagiku, juga bagi keluargaku. Aku ini tidak bebas, Rise. Aku kehilangan kebebasanku sejak.. Adikku pergi." Aku menatap gumpalan awan putih bersih di langit.

"Oh.. Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung tentang adikmu."

Aku menggeleng dan memaksakan tersenyum sedikit, "Kau tidak salah.".

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Rise melingkari lenganku. Aku terkejut, seingatku Rise marah padaku. Rise merapat padaku begitu dekat. "Senpai.." Panggilnya. "Y-ya?" Jawabku yang masih bingung harus melakukan apa. "Kalau kau memang akan pergi, izinkanlah aku selalu di sisimu.". Aku terdiam. Tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, selain '_HAH_?' dalam hati. "Kau tahu aku naksir dirimu sejak dulu, ya, memang. Tapi, perasaanku tidak main-main. Aku tidak butuh di jadikan kekasihmu. Aku hanya mau ada di sisimu selama mungkin." Suara Rise terdengar samar-samar. Es yang membelengguku pun hancur. Aku merasakan kehangatan dari hati Rise.

Mungkin aku pernah sekitar.. Tujuh belas kali di 'tembak' oleh anak perempuan saat kelas 2 SMA di sini, tapi aku belum pernah di tembak oleh temanku. Teman yang masih menjadi adik kelasku. Aku menggenggam tangan Rise, kali ini Rise yang membeku. Kuyakin ia mengira aku membalas perasaannya. Namun aku berniat untuk tidak menjadi lebih rendahan daripada diriku yang kemarin. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Rise menunduk tampak ingin menangis, "Tapi aku tidak terlalu keberatan memiliki _teman_ yang selalu ada di sisiku. Terutama di saat aku membutuhkan mereka." Lanjutku.

Rise mendongak cepat menatap mataku. Dan ia menyunggingkan senyum, "Benarkah? Aku boleh berada di sisimu?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Aku membalas senyumnya, dan mengangguk. "Yey!" Rise makin mengeratkan lilitan tangannya di lenganku. Aku menelan ludah, Yukiko saja tidak pernah memeluk lenganku seerat ini. Kuharap aku tidak salah jalan.

~OoOoO~

Saat pulang sekolah, Rise dengan santainya datang ke kelasku dan mengajakku pulang bersama. Melihat semangatnya, aku jadi tidak enak untuk berkata tidak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Rise. Syukurlah ia sudah tidak marah lagi padaku.

Di halaman sekolah, kami mengobrol sedikit. Hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah tangan yang besar menepuk pundakku sekali. Aku dan Rise menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah hantaman tepat di hidungku di layangkan dengan sempurna. Tasku terjatuh, darah menetes deras dari hidungku yang mungkin patah. Rise berteriak. Semua anak menoleh. Aku nyaris limbung, tapi bertahan di tempat. "Daisuke..?" Tanyaku setelah berhasil mengumpulkan konsentrasiku kembali.

Ya, Daisuke yang memukulku.

"Kurang puas?" Tanyanya mengejek sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, lalu memukul pelipis kiriku. Aku sempat tidak bisa merasakan apapun saat kepalaku terhantam. Lalu sakit kepala luar biasa menyerangku. "Hey, berhenti!" Aku mendengar Rise berteriak untuk menghentikan Daisuke. "Ini bukan urusanmu." Balas Daisuke dingin pada Rise. Aku menyeka darah di hidungku dengan lengan bajuku. "Apa urusan kita, kalau begitu?" Tanyaku yang sekarang kembali berdiri tegap.

Daisuke menatap mataku dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, "Kau melupakan janjimu, kurasa?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang tidak menyembunyikan rasa sebalnya. Aku mengerutkan kening, "Janji apa..?" Tanyaku bingung. Aku merasakan tatapan dari segala penjuru, kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Daisuke mengernyit, "Jadi kau lupa!". Aku menatap matanya, janji apa yang kulupakan..? Janji pada Daisuke..? Aku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengingat janjiku. Sampai Daisuke mengambil pedang rekayasa yang...

Oh sialan..

Yang waktu dulu kami pakai untuk drama, Romeo & Juliet.

Mataku melebar. Daisuke menyeringai puas, "Ingat..?". Bersamaan dengan diriku yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, pedang itu menghantam bahu kiriku. "Agh!" Aku merasa tulang bahuku retak karena kekuatan hantaman yang di alirkan tangan Daisuke pada pedang buatan itu terlalu keras. Aku jatuh dengan dengkul terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. "Hey! Hey! Kau keterlaluan!" Beberapa orang yang tadinya hanya menonton kami, sekarang hendak menjauhkan Daisuke dari diriku. Pandanganku tidak terfokus, kepalaku pening, darah terus mengalir keluar. Aku menyedihkan.

"_Jagalah Juliet.." saat itu, Daisuke melepaskan Yukiko untukku.._

_Aku ingat betul, saat itu Daisuke mempercayaiku.. Tapi ternyata.._

Aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. "Kau sudah berjanji, Sialan! Kau bilang kau akan menjaganya! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar Chie berkata bahwa kau membuatnya menangis!" Daisuke meraung padaku. Mungkin ia tengah mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari beberapa laki-laki yang mencoba menghentikannya, aku tidak tahu, aku sedang menunduk menatap tanah dengan tangan dan dengkul menopang diriku. Sialnya diriku.. Aku terus saja menghancurkan janjiku sendiri.. Aku bilang aku akan menjaga Yukiko.. Aku sudah berjanji..

Daisuke berhasi melepaskan dirinya dan segera menendang diriku yang jadi sasaran empuk. Aku berguling dan terengah-engah. Mataku nyaris tidak mau terbuka, tubuhku sakit. Sekarang aku merasakan tangan-tangan membantuku berdiri. Daisuke kembali di tarik-tarik untuk menjauhiku. Sedetik kemudian, aku melihat Daisuke marah pada anak-anak yang mencoba menghentikannya. Ia melayangkan pedangnya sembarangan, dan mengenai kepala salah satu anak itu. Anak yang kurang beruntung itu terhempas jatuh dengan darah terciprat ke tanah. Kurasa, hal ini sudah keterlaluan.

"BERHENTI!" Teriakku.

Dan segalanya berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Segalanya.

"Ini masalahku dengannya. Kumohon, kalian menyingkir saja. Aku tidak mau ada _korban_ yang tidak di perlukan. Daripada merawatku, rawat saja anak itu." Pintaku pada gadis-gadis yang menolongku. Mereka terlihat ragu, "Kumohon, toh aku yang salah.". Mereka pun menurut. Begitupula laki-laki yang sedaritadi menghadang Daisuke untukku, aku meminta mereka menjauhi kami. "Mau bermain satu lawan satu, heh?" Tanya Daisuke yang sedang bersiap-siap. Aku menatapnya dingin.

Kami menunggu hingga tidak ada lagi anak yang berada dalam jarak berkelahi kami. Aku tidak melihat Rise, tapi aku tidak peduli untuk saat ini. Dan Daisuke mulai menyerangku dengan senjatanya.

Daisuke mencondong ke depan menusuk perutku dengan ujung pedang besi yang tumpul. Jika kau pikir rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, kau salah besar. Perutku sangat sakit seakan pedang itu masuk ke dalam perutku. Aku memuncratkan darah dari mulutku ke tanah dan mendengar jeritan beberapa anak. Aku terengah dan merunduk memegangi perutku. "Aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu sedikitpun." Kata Daisuke sinis padaku. Aku mendongak menatap Daisuke, yang menjulang di depanku, "_Bring it on._" Kataku sok _macho _dan berdiri dengan agak sulit.

Kami bertatapan lima detik.

Lalu Daisuke memukuli _seluruh _tubuhku dengan pukulannya. Aku tidak membalas, aku hanya mencoba tetap berdiri tegak sementara tubuhku di hantam oleh Daisuke. Tidak peduli berapa memar yang akan kudapat, aku tahu ini terasa lebih baik daripada melihat Yukiko lebih terluka daripada diriku. Aku menggerang kesakitan saat Daisuke menggunakan pedangnya. Walaupun beberapa kali aku terjatuh, aku kembali bangun untuk menunggu pukulan setelahnya. Hal itu terus berlanjut, hingga aku dan Daisuke nyaris kehabisan tenaga.

Aku sudah terengah-engah tak tahu bisa melakukan apa lagi. Aku hanya menunggu Daisuke melakukan gerakan akhir yang mungkin membuatku mati atau pingsan. Saat aku tertunduk, aku melihat kaki Daisuke mendekat. Begitu aku mendongak, ia berkata padaku, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk hanya bertahan. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau terluka.". Aku tidak menjawab. Detik selanjutnya, pedang Daisuke menebas kepalaku dengan sangat keras hingga tubuhku terpelanting ke tanah. "Apa kau tahu betapa aku ingin membunuhmu?" Teriak Daisuke padaku yang nyaris pingsan karena sakit yang tak tertahankan. Darah membasahi bagian samping wajahku. Mataku terpejam, walaupun banyak sekali teriakan yang di tunjukkan padaku, aku tetap menyuruh mereka menjauhi diriku. Sekarang, Daisuke mendekatiku.

"BERHENTI!"

Aku mendengar suara.. Itu.. Suara yang kucintai..

Derap kaki terdengar mendekati kami. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Yukiko nyaris histeris. "Y-Yukiko.." Itu suara Daisuke, yang melembut. Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan tangan seseorang mengusap darah di keningku. Aku membuka mata, "Rise..". Rise tampak pucat pasi, "A-aku memanggil Yukiko-san. Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Senpai?" Tanyanya sambil melihat kepalaku yang sepertinya basah oleh darah. Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak terlalu yakin.". Saat Rise membantuku duduk, aku mendengar Yukiko meneriaki Daisuke.

"Apa-apaan sih! Kenapa kau memukulinya?"

"W-wha..? Aku hanya sebal saja padanya."

"Tapi kau keterlaluan! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Rise tadi bilang, ini menyangkut diriku, sekarang jelaskan!"

"Yukiko, ini bukan menyangkut dirimu. Ini untukmu."

"!"

"Kau tahu dia melanggar janjinya padaku, ia melukaimu. Ia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Sejak kapan diriku menjadi tanggung jawabmu?"

"_W-well.._"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melukainya dengan beralasan karena diriku!"

"Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Karena kau yang salah di sini! Jangan berani mengelak!"

"Tap-"

Yukiko mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendesah gusar. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya. "Lebih baik kau segera pulang. Seseorang pasti sudah memberitahu para guru."

"..."

Lalu aku melihat Daisuke berjalan pulang. Juga Yukiko yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh umat manusia di halaman Yasogami ini sedang mendekatiku lalu berjongkok di sebelahku, "Um.. Bisakah kau berjalan ke UKS?" Tanya Yukiko padaku. Aku cukup dekat dengannya hingga mengetahui, bahwa ia berusaha menelan kegugupannya. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri perlahan-lahan dengan bantuan orang-orang di sekitarku. Lalu aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju UKS.

~OoOoO~

Seluruh tubuhku sudah di kompres. Kepalaku sudah di balut perban untuk mengurangi pendarahan. Bagian tubuhku yang berdarah sudah di bersihkan dan di beri plester. Tentunya hal ini menghabiskan banyak waktu, saat ini sudah sore hari. Matahari terbenam terlihat dari jendela. Di ruangan ini, aku duduk di kasur sementara guru UKS sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu karena ada urusan mendadak, meninggalkan aku dan Yukiko untuk menungguku pulih sedikit lebih baik. Bu Guru menitipkan kunci ruangan ini pada kami dan akan memintanya besok pagi.

Aku tidak tahu mesti melakukan apa. Suasana canggung menyelimuti kami.

Akhirnya Yukiko berdeham, "Umm.. Maafkan aku." Katanya. Aku menatap Yukiko, "Untuk..?". Yukiko menatap tubuhku dengan emosi terluka yang nyaris terlihat di matanya, "Untuk itu tentunya." Yukiko memainkan tanggannya, "Mungkin memang Daisuke yang memukulimu, tapi aku juga punya peran di sana. Daisuke keterlaluan, ia tidak seharusnya memukulimu. Apalagi dengan alat. Kuyakin sakitnya bukan main. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Katanya tanpa menatap wajahku.

Aku memaksakan diriku bangun dan berdiri di depan Yukiko, "Tidak apa-apa." Bibirku terasa sakit hanya dengan menggerakkannya sedikit-banyak, "Uh.. Ayo pulang." Ajakku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya. Yukiko menatapku, "Kau yakin sudah bisa pulang? Apa badanmu sudah mendingan?" Tanyanya khawatir. Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi terasa sakit, "Yang jelas aku bisa jalan. Ayo, sudah sore tuh." Yukiko pun akhirnya menyambut tanganku dan berdiri. Kami pulang bersama. Aku tahu Yukiko sebetulnya ingin meminta maaf lebih banyak, tapi aku sudah cukup bersalah dan aku tidak membutuhkan maaf dari orang yang seharusnya mendapatkan maafku.

Kami pulang dalam keheningan, aku dan Yukiko saling tidak mencoba untuk berbicara. Benakku di penuhi alasan apa yang akan kuberikan pada Pamanku nanti kalau ia melihat keadaanku. Aku pasti kena marah, tapi setidaknya aku mau memberitahunya kejadian sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit ini kesalahan siapa, karena aku yang salah, dan aku sadar akan itu. Juga Nanako. Kukira, aku menjadi beban bagi Nanako. Mengingat aku sudah beberapa kali pulang dengan kondisi fisik atau jiwa yang _down_, dan membuat Nanako khawatir atau merawatku. Aku mengingatkan diriku untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama Nanako sebelum pergi nanti.


	51. Chapter 51: She Said No

A/N: Nyaris lupa, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!

WISH YOU ALL THE BEST AT 2011! NEVER GET BORED, TO READ MY FIC! *hit her and run*

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Banyak hal yang perlu kalian tahu;

Pertama, dan yang paling penting. Gosip panas menyebar seperti semut bahwa Souji dan Rise berpacaran. Awalnya, beberapa teman sekelas Rise curiga karena Rise terlalu sering jalan-jalan bersama Souji. Padahal itu hanya karena Rise meminta pada Souji agar setiap minggunya mereka harus jalan-jalan sebelum Souji keburu pergi. Karena kasihan pada Rise, yang memakai tehnik wajah memelas, Souji menurut saja. Lalu saat teman-teman Rise tidak sengaja melihat _handphone _Rise, mereka menemukan _wallpaper picture _Rise. Yaitu foto yang menampakkan dengan jelas bahwa Rise mencium pipi Souji. Dan begitu saja, mereka di tuduh berpacaran. Saat Rise hendak mengelak dan menjelaskan situasi mereka saat itu, Souji menghentikannya. Souji menggangap, dengan dikira berpacaran dengan orang lain, akan mempermudah Yukiko melupakannya. Akhirnya, Rise pun setuju hal ini di lakukan demi Yukiko. Mereka pun berpura-pura menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Kedua, Yukiko sakit hati. Tapi tentu saja ia menyembunyikan perasaannya sebaik mungkin.

Ketiga, Daisuke selalu datang pada Yukiko dan memberi Yukiko kasih sayang. Awalnya, Daisuke berjuang mati-matian mendapatkan pemaafan dari Yukiko dan Souji karena sifatnya yang _kurang _baik hingga dia mendapat skors satu minggu. Setelah dua minggu dari kejadian perkelahian yang brutal itu, barulah Yukiko memaafkannya. Sedangkan Souji sudah memaafkan Daisuke saat pertama kali Daisuke meminta maaf padanya, yang tentunya membuat Daisuke sedikit terperangah.

Keempat, Daisuke bersikap hati-hati dengan perasaannya. Ia tidak terburu-buru seperti dulu. Ia melakukan pendekatan pada Yukiko berminggu-minggu, dan sekarang ia mendapat situasi menguntungkan. Hubungannya dengan Yukiko JAUH lebih baik. Yukiko sekarang lebih sering tertawa saat bersama Daisuke. Luka di hatinya perlahan, sangat perlahan, mulai menutup. Kasih sayang yang di berikan Daisuke padanya, berefek bagus pada Yukiko.

Kelima, Souji sakit hati melihat Yukiko bersama Daisuke, tentu saja.

Keenam, Rise makin lama makin gemas melihat Souji dan Yukiko yang kadang masih bermuram durja. Bahkan kadang, karena sering berada di dekat Souji, ia bisa melihat mata Souji yang suka berubah menjadi muram beberapa saat. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Souji menyembunyikan kemuramannya lagi. Namun Rise tahu, kegiatan yang sering Souji lakukan bila sendirian. Duduk berpangku tangan dalam pikirannya sendiri. Alias bengong.

Ketujuh, hubungan persahabatan kedelapan anak-anak terpopuler se-Inaba ini mulai rusak karena Rise ikut andil dalam penghancuran hati Yukiko. Yang membuat Chie agak sebal padanya dan Souji. Dan juga karena Souji mulai bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, dan Naoto. Rencana kepergian Souji di rahasiakan oleh Rise sekuat tenaga. Karena mulut Rise sering bocor, ia berusaha untuk tidak dekat-dekat teman-temannya. Yang menyebabkan ia terus ada di dekat Souji. Puncaknya adalah, mereka jadi canggung kalau ada Yukiko dan Rise atau Souji dan Yukiko di satu tempat yang sama.

Kedelapan, alias yang paling mencemaskan. Souji pernah di paksa mencium Rise oleh anggota S.S.F.C. Mereka ingin tahu kepastian hubungan Rise dan Souji. Karena dulu saja Souji berani mencium Yukiko, mereka mau tahu apakah Rise benar-benar pacarnya. Waktu itu, Souji terdesak, dan ia mencium Rise. Di bibir. Hingga membuat Rise nyaris pingsan dan terbang ke surga. Tapi setidaknya, Rise masih tahu benar keragu-raguan bibir Souji saat menciumnya. Tentu karena Souji kepikiran Yukiko.

Kesembilan, hati Yukiko yang tadinya sudah membaik, terasa seperti di sayat mengetahui adegan ciuman Rise dan Souji yang tersebar luas.

Kesepuluh, Yukiko mengembalikan cincin, jaket, dan seluruh pemberian Souji pada hari valentine pada Souji. Ia membungkusnya dengan rapih dan menuliskan pesan singkat yang bertuliskan; _Terimakasih._

Kesebelas, Souji melemparkan cincin miliknya dan milik Yukiko, juga kalung yang Souji berikan pada Yukiko, ke aliran air di Sungai Samegawa. Entah kemana kotak itu akan mengikuti arus, yang jelas Souji berharap siapapun yang menemukannya bisa menggunakannya dengan baik.

Keduabelas, Yukiko tidak mengirimkan coklat valentine pada siapapun. Walaupun Daisuke menantikannya.

Ketigabelas, walaupun Yukiko tidak pernah menangis lagi, hatinya tidak dapat sembuh sempurna. Menandakan cintanya belum terhapus untuk Souji.

Keempatbelas, hari-hari berlalu makin cepat. Dan Ujian Nasional di depan mata. Seluruh murid berkonsentrasi pada Ujian dan mencoba melupakan segala urusan asmara mereka. Termasuk Yukiko dan Souji. Dan, ssssst, Chie dan Yosuke.

Kelimabelas, Souji meminta orang tuanya menyumbang banyak uang untuk modal sebagian besar _The Last Trip _angkatannya. Kegiatan itu akan di lakukan di pegunungan. Mereka akan menginap di vila. Dan Souji berhak meminta beberapa kegiatan pada panitia karena orang tuanya banyak menyumbang. Ralat, menyumbang banyak sekali.

Keenambelas, Yukiko mulai mencintai Daisuke.

Ketujuhbelas, Ujian Nasional sudah berlangsung dengan tenang. Begitu juga ujian-ujian yang lain. Sekarang, murid-murid Yasogami sedang libur.

Kedelapanbelas, dua hari dari sekarang, mereka akan menjalani _The Last Trip_.

~OoOoO~

Pertengahan musim semi datang mengantarkan bunga-bunga sakura mekar yang indah. Seorang gadis sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menikmati warna segar pepohonan.

Angin yang terasa hangat menerpa wajah cantiknya. Cahaya pagi menyinari sosok sempurnanya. Wangi alam sehabis hujan menyeruakkan kesegaran pada sekitarnya. Yukiko sedang asyik di dunianya sendiri. Ia menyukai udara musim semi, lebih enak baginya daripada udara musim salju. Namun seketika, ia melihat sepetak rumput di bawah pohon dan langsung teringat pada sebuah kenangan manis. Kenangan yang _seharusnya _manis. Yakni, di mana ia dan Souji makan es krim. Yukiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Nostalgia yang menyeramkan_, Ujarnya dalam hati.

Hanya dengan memikirkan masa lalunya, Yukiko otomatis segera merunduk menatap kakinya. Yukiko memutuskan untuk berhenti bersikap aneh dan segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah menyuruh hatinya berubah jadi salju, sebagaimana seharusnya. Ia mengangkat pandangannya, dan berusaha mencari-cari sosok orang yang hendak di temuinya. Orang yang mau Yukiko temui itu bilang, Yukiko harus datang pada pukul sembilan. Dan sekarang sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari jam sembilan. Sementara menunggu, Yukiko duduk di bangku taman.

~OoOoO~

Sementara Yukiko menunggu, orang yang hendak di temuinya sedang gugup setengah mati. Daisuke tidak ingin di tolak untuk kedua kalinya oleh Yukiko. Ia sudah berusaha maksimal untuk menjadi orang dekat bagi Yukiko beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Hubungannya berjalan sempurna, sebagai teman. Dan saat ini, tepatnya hari Sabtu setelah Ujian Nasional berlangsung, Daisuke hendak menyatakan perasaannya untuk kedua kalinya pada Yukiko. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang lain bagi Yukiko. Sosok yang berarti lebih dari sekedar teman bagi Yukiko. Sosok yang memiliki kesan lebih di hati Yukiko.

Daisuke berada dua puluh meter dari Yukiko. Ia bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, dengan perlahan menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. Ia mengatur kata-kata di benaknya. Semalaman, ia sudah membulatkan tekad bahwa ia tidak akan mundur. Sudah sebuah keberuntungan yang luar biasa bahwa Yukiko masih mau berteman dengannya, yang berarti kesempatan kedua bagi Daisuke.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia berjalan mendekati Yukiko. Tangannya mengepal, dan matanya menyorotkan tatapan mantap.

Yukiko tersenyum begitu melihat Daisuke, Daisuke membalas senyum Yukiko dan mendekatinya. "Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Daisuke. Yukiko menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu.". Daisuke mengulurkan tangan pada Yukiko, "Apa kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mengajakmu bertemu hari ini? Maksudku, tepat sehari setelah Ujian?". Yukiko menyambut tangan Daisuke dan berdiri, "Yeah, lumayan." Jawabnya dan mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan. "Hari ini, kurasa aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirimu." Kata Daisuke sambil membawa mereka ke bawah pohon. Yukiko mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya sambil menyender di batang pohon. Ia berhadapan dengan Daisuke.

Daisuke bergerak mendekat, ia menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di sebelah kepala Yukiko. Yukiko terkejut dan wajahnya memerah, ia tahu posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan karena ia terpojok. Wajah Daisuke mendekat. Sebelum Daisuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yukiko, ia berbisik, "Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku tidak butuh pengakuan dengan kata-kata, karena aku tahu kau mampu berbohong. Tapi, bila kau sanggup menolakku sekarang, berarti kau menjawab 'tidak'. Dan jika kau tidak mampu, berarti kau menyukaiku." Daisuke memejamkan matanya, "Sebagaimana aku menyukaimu.". Bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Yukiko hampir pingsan.

Lutunya goyah, tanggannya menyentuh kulit pohon, dadanya berdegup dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan. Tidak seperti bila ia dicium Souji, kali ini pikirannya di serbu dengan berpuluh-puluh hal. Dahulu, bila ia merasakan ciuman Souji, benaknya terasa kosong dan hanya di isi oleh rasa bahagia. Tidak sama dengan bila ia dicium oleh Daisuke. Hal pertama yang Yukiko pikirkan adalah kehangatan bibir Daisuke yang berbeda dengan bibir Souji. Lalu hal kedua, datang ke benaknya dan membuatnya tidak ingin memejamkan mata ataupun membalas ciuman Daisuke.

Yakni, pemikiran polos bahwa ia menghianati Souji.

Walaupun Souji sudah berpacaran dengan Rise, Yukiko entah bagaimana bisa mendapat gagasan ini. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, tanpa ia sadari, ia tahu bahwa Souji masih mencintainya. Yukiko sering mendengar hatinya berkata seperti itu, namun Yukiko selalu mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya sebagai keinginan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hal ketiga yang ia pikirkan adalah Chie. Ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Chie bila tahu ia sedang berciuman dengan Daisuke.

Hal keempat, bahwa ia mengerti 100% apa yang Daisuke maksud dengan menciumnya. Dengan begini, ia menyudutkan Yukiko hingga ke jurang. Daisuke tahu Yukiko memiliki sedikit perasaan padanya, karena itu ia ingin menumbuhkan perasaan Yukiko mulai dari sekarang. Andaikan Yukiko ingin menolak, ia tentunya harus memusatkan segala pikirannya agar mampu melawan bibir Daisuke. Terlihat dari luar, mudah. Kau hanya harus mendorongnya. Tapi dari dalam, sulit setengah mati. Karena kau harus bergulat dengan perasaanmu.

Hal-hal lainnya hanya pemikiran akan fisik Daisuke atau pikiran sepele seperti;

_Aduh sialan.. Aku.. Tidak mampu bergerak.. Tapi.. Ah.. Rasanya.._

Di tengah perasaan Yukiko yang campur aduk antara senang dan bingung, Yukiko nyaris menangis putus asa. Ia ingin menampar Daisuke seperti dulu, tapi bahkan tangannya gemetar dan sulit di gerakan. Ia ingin mendorong Daisuke, tapi pikirannya kacau balau dan tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti pikirannya. Yukiko ingin mundur, tapi ia terjebak di antara pohon dan tubuh Daisuke. Pada detik itu, Yukiko nyaris menyerah. Tangannya yang tadinya menyentuh kulit pohon, bergerak untuk menyentuh kepala Daisuke. Namun pada kesempatan terakhir, tangan Yukiko berhenti di udara.

_Souji._

Hanya dengan memikirkan satu nama itu, Yukiko mendapat kekuatan dari sebagian hatinya. Tangannya yang menggantung di udara, bergerak menuju dada Daisuke. Dengan sedikit perjuangan, Yukiko mendorong Daisuke. Bibir Daisuke pun menjauh.

Begitu Daisuke membuka mata, ia terkejut melihat mata Yukiko yang berkaca-kaca. Daisuke menyentuh pipi Yukiko dengan lembut, "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya khawatir. Yukiko menunduk tak mampu menatap mata Daisuke. Yukiko hendak menjawab, tapi rasanya ada bongkahan pahit di tenggorokannya dan membuatnya sulit berbicara. Yukiko hanya menggeleng. Daisuke terdiam beberapa saat, lalu ia menurunkan tangannya, "Jadi, jawabanmu 'tidak'?" Tanya Daisuke. Yukiko hendak mengangguk, tapi kepalanya terasa agak berat. "Aku bisa menjagamu. Aku bisa membuatmu bahagia. Dan aku tidak akan melukaimu seperti yang DIA lakukan." Kata Daisuke sambil menatap lurus pada mata Yukiko.

Yukiko menunduk makin dalam, "Ummm..." Itulah satu-satunya suara yang dapat ia lontarkan. Dan akhirnya, Yukiko menggeleng sekali lagi. Daisuke menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menyerah mendapatkan Yukiko. Daisuke mengangguk paham lalu ia mundur dua langkah, "Kalau begitu.. Aku.." Daisuke tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu." Sambung Yukiko yang buru-buru mengambil langkah pergi dari Daisuke. Matanya terasa kabur, pikirannya kosong, dan yang tersisa di hatinya.. _Well_, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

~OoOoO~

Pukul 7.30 Malam di Kediaman Dojima.

Lagu David Archuleta yang menjadi ringtone _handphone _Souji berbunyi. Souji bangkit dari meja belajarnya dan mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat layarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya?"

"Senpai! Keadaan darurat!"

"R-Rise? Wha-? Keadaan darurat?"

"Sekarang, di mana kau berada, Senpai?"

"Rumah."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa suaramu begitu? Habis tidur?"

"Tidak, aku hanya.. Lupakan. Apa maksudmu 'keadaan darurat'?"

"Oh ya! Yukiko-san menghilang."

Souji membelalak, "Apa?"

"Begini, sepuluh menit yang lalu, Daisuke menghubungiku. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Ia meng-sms-ku! Padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara padanya, juga tidak pernah memberitahu nomor _handphone _ku padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengajakku mengobrol-alias-PDKT! Hal itu membuatku curiga ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Seingatku, Daisuke naksir Yukiko-san, jadi aku mencoba menghubungi Yukiko-san lewat _handphone_-nya. Tapi _handphone_ Yukiko-san di matikan, jadi aku menelpon ke rumah dan penginapannya karena aku penasaran. Kau tahu apa yang mereka bilang? Yukiko-san belum pulang sejak pagi tadi! Ibu Yukiko-san bilang, aku tidak perlu khawatir karena mungkin Yukiko-san sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temannya. Jadi aku menghubungi Chie-chan, Nao-chan, bahkan Yosuke Senpai, Kanji dan Teddie. Kau pilihan terakhir karena hubungan kalian kok, bukan karena aku menyembunyikan berita ini untuk di sembunyikan padamu. DAN AKU TAHU DIRIMU! JANGAN BURU-BURU! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI GRENDEL PINTU, SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Rise, Souji sudah bersiap-siap. Ia sudah turun dan memakai sepatu. Souji hendak membuka pintu depan sebelum peringatan Rise di teriakkan padanya. Akhirnya Souji melepaskan tangannya dari kenop pintu.

"Dengar, biarkan aku membantu! Cuaca sedikit kurang bersahabat malam ini, di berita sudah di beritahu bahwa angin malam akan kencang dan mungkin hujan besar. Jadi lebih baik kau mencari di dekat sekolah dan aku di pertokoan agar tugas jadi lebih ringan. Oh ya, Chie-chan, Nao-chan, Yosuke Senpai, dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk atau pergi, jadi mereka tidak bisa membantu. Mereka juga bilang kalau mereka belum melihat Yukiko-san sama sekali. Jadi tinggal kita berdua saja."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sudahkah bolehkah aku menyentuh pintu?"

"_Hell yeah!_ Ayo brangkat! Dan jangan biarkan _handphone_-mu mati!"

Souji menutup telepon dan berbalik menatap Nanako yang penasaran, "Nana-chan, aku pergi sebentar ya! Salah satu temanku ada yang sedang tidak tahu ke mana, aku akan mencarinya. Nanti malam aku pasti pulang, kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja." Pesan Souji pada Nanako. Setelah Nanako mengangguk dan mengingatkan Souji tentang keadaan cuaca malam ini, Souji segera berlari dengan perasaan kacau balau. Ia tidak mampu memikirkan apapun selain Yukiko.

~OoOoO~

Souji berjalan cepat di jalan samping Sungai Samegawa. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari-lari. Ia bertanya-tanya, di manakah kira-kira Yukiko saat ini. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana ke mari. Cukup sulit menemukan apa-apa karena cahaya yang teramat krisis di jalan sini. Hanya terdapat 4 lampu jalan dalam jarak setengah kilometer. Di mana-mana gelap gulita, keadaan itu memaksa Souji untuk sesekali berheti dan menyipitkan mata. Walaupun jalanan ini cukup mengerikan, juga pohon yang bergoyang-goyang, dan bunyi air yang menerjang bebatuan kecil dengan ganas oleh bantuan angin malam, Souji tidak memedulikannya.

Souji mencari-cari ke tempat sekitar Sungai Samegawa, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Souji tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya, saat _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi. Rise.

"Kau menemukannya, Senpai?" Tanya Rise begitu Souji menerima telepon darinya.

Souji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan sedikit frustasi, "Tidak. Kau?"

Dari ujung sana Rise mendesah, "Sama. Lebih baik kita terus men-"

"Hey! Aku.. Kurasa aku menemukan seseorang. Jangan matikan sambungannya."

*gulp* "Kau yakin, Senpai? Hati-hati kalau-kalau itu bukan.."

"_Shhh_, kau takkan membuatku takut, kau tahu." Kata Souji sambil berjalan ke pendopo dekat situ.

Souji mendekati sosok di balik bayangan itu. Souji memiliki pemikiran kuat bahwa ada seseorang di sana. Orang itu duduk di bangku memunggunginya, sendirian. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali sehingga Souji terus mendekat hingga jaraknya menipis. Seandaikan, hanya seandaikan, orang di sana bukan manusia, Souji mungkin akan mati. Tapi saat ini, segala benak Souji tertutupi kabut rasa panik akibat menghilangnya Yukiko.

Begitu Souji melihat punggung orang itu, ia tahu ia menemukan Yukiko.

Souji memanggil Yukiko, "Hey.". Yukiko tersentak dan menoleh begitu cepat hingga kepalanya mungkin bisa terlepas dari engselnya kapanpun. Yukiko segera berdiri dan matanya terbuka lebar. Souji mengangkat kedua tangan, "Ini aku. Souji Seta. Umur 18. Jenis kelamin laki-laki. Ulang tahun pada tanggal satu January. Aku bukan makhluk malam ataupun makhluk apapun selain manusia. Aku datang karena kata Rise Kujikawa kau belum pulang sejak pagi. Dan aku hendak mengajakmu pulang.". Bahu Yukiko merileks, ia mendesah, "Umm.. Yeah." Katanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling dengan ngeri, "Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" Suaranya terdengar hampa dan kosong, "Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyanya pada Souji. Souji mengecek jamnya, "Delapan lebih sepuluh.". Yukiko menengadah menatap langit dengan tidak percaya mendengarnya. Souji kembali mendekatkan _handphone _miliknya dan bicara pada Rise.

"Aku di dekat Sungai Samegawa."

"Oh, apakah aku perlu ke sana?" Tanya Rise cukup keras dari telepon Souji. Yukiko yang mendengarnya buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Kali ini, Souji mendengar suara Yukiko serak karena tenggorokannya yang kering. Menandakan Yukiko sudah lama tidak meneguk air. "Baik kalau begitu. Senpai, tolong antar Yukiko-san pulang ya. Anginnya sudah mulai kencang. Aku balik duluan. Dadah." Rise menutup telepon. Souji mengantongi _handphone_-nya.

Yukiko mengambil tas kecil dari meja dan menyampirkannya di bahu, ia memandang Souji sesaat. Souji membalas tatapan Yukiko. Namun begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Yukiko mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berjalan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. "Maaf merepotkan. Aku sampai membuatmu berkeringat seperti itu." Kata Yukiko yang membuka pembicaraan. Souji menaikkan bahu, "Bukan apa-apa.". Lalu mereka terdiam.

"Boleh aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sana?" Tanya Souji.

"Oh, itu.. Aku kurang yakin aku bisa menjawabnya." Yukiko menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ummm.. Aku sedang banyak pikiran sejak pagi ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sendirian di sana. Aku tidak sadar sudah jam segini."

Souji berhenti mendadak, Yukiko juga berhenti.

"Sejak pagi?" Ulang Souji. Yukiko mengangguk.

"Jadi kau belum makan, minum, ke kamar mandi, atau hal-hal pokok seperti itu sejak PAGI?" Yukiko gagap beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk. Souji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menarik Yukiko dengan kasar. Souji berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Yukiko yang di tarik oleh Souji.

"Makan.".

~OoOoO~

Aiya, Chinese Diner Food.

Hanya ada dua pengunjung malam ini, yaitu Souji dan Yukiko.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, aku bersumpah akan menyuapimu seperti bayi." Paksa Souji saat melihat Yukiko ragu-ragu di traktir makan oleh Souji. "Tapi..." Souji menatap Yukiko tajam dari balik buku pesanan makanannya, Yukiko mendesah dan pasrah. Ia pun memesan sesuatu sesuai seleranya. Selama menunggu makanan mereka datang, mereka kembali mengobrol. "Kau benar-benar tidak harus membayarkan makananku. Aku masih punya uang kok." Kata Yukiko sambil melipat tangannya di meja. Souji menyender ke kursi dan menyilangkan tangannya, "Yah, tidak boleh ada kata keberatan. Kenapa kau berbeda jauh dari Chie? Bila aku mentraktirnya, ia akan memesan separuh kulkas restoran yang kami datangi, seperti sebagaimana yang sebulan sekali kulakukan bersama Chie." Gerutu Souji.

Yukiko cemberut, "Aku kan tidak seperti Chie.". Souji menatap lurus pada wajah Yukiko, dan seketika ia memajukan tubuhnya. Souji menyentuh mata Yukiko perlahan dengan tangan kanannya. Mata Yukiko terlihat kecapaian. Yukiko tidak mampu bernafas saat merasakan tangan Souji di wajahnya. Souji menatap wajah Yukiko lebih teliti. "Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Souji hangat. Yukiko menelan ludah cepat-cepat, namun tersedak karena merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

Souji yang melihat Yukiko tersedak segera meminta air putih pada pelayan. Setelah pelayannya membawakan air, Yukiko meminumnya hingga habis. "Mau lagi?" Tanya Souji pada Yukiko. Yukiko menggeleng, "Nanti saja. Aku sudah lebih baik.". Souji kembali menelusuri wajah Yukiko, ia mencari-cari petunjuk akan apa yang terjadi pada Yukiko hingga membuat Yukiko tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa Yukiko berada di dekat Sungai Samegawa sejak pagi. Souji ingin bertanya, namun ia takut jawabannya mengarah pada hal sensitif dan mampu membuat Yukiko merasa tidak nyaman. Karena itu, ia berhenti mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kembali bersender ke kursi. Mereka tidak saling berbicara hingga selesai makan.

Setelah makan, Yukiko mendebat Souji tentang masalah pembayaran makanan mereka. Setelah cek cok sana-sini, Souji menang.

Begitu mereka keluar restoran, angin kencang membuat rambut mereka berkibar. Souji merasakan tetesan air hujan dan mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia menarik tangan Yukiko dan berlari secepat mungkin. Sayangnya, kecepatan manusia tidak mengimbangi kecepatan kehendak tuhan dan alam. Mereka baru berlari tiga puluh meter dan hujan deras turun. Tubuh Souji dan Yukiko basah dari ujung kaki hingga rambut dalam waktu empat detik. Mereka masih sangat jauh dari rumah Yukiko, jadi mereka berhenti di halte bus yang kosong untuk berteduh.

Napas mereka terengah-engah, Souji menunduk untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sementara Yukiko menyender ke dinding. Beberapa saat kemudian, Souji sudah kembali berdiri. Dan Yukiko bersin. Souji mendekati Yukiko, ia menyentuh kening Yukiko dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya menyentuh keningnya sendiri. "Kau dingin." Kata Souji sedikit kaget. Yukiko tersenyum lemah dan duduk di bangku keras, "Tentu saja. Kau juga pasti sama dinginnya denganku.". Souji duduk di sebelah Yukiko, "Kalau begini terus kita bisa sakit. Dan, oh, bajuku berat." Kata Souji sambil melepas jaketnya. Souji memeras jaketnya dan menjemurnya di samping tempatnya duduk.

Begitu Souji memandang Yukiko, ia kaget melihat wajah Yukiko berubah merah. Souji mengerutkan kening, "Ada apa? Badanmu terasa panas? Apa kau sudah terkena flu?" Tanyanya buru-buru sambil menempelkan tangannya di pipi Yukiko. Dengan gerakan kaku, Yukiko menggeleng. Souji makin curiga, "Apa? Kau meriang?" Souji menebak-nebak asal. Yukiko tersenyum menahan geli, "Bukan." Lalu ia kembali gugup dan menelan ludah, "Bajumu." Lanjut Yukiko.

Souji menunduk dan menemukan baju basahnya menempel erat dengan tubuhnya. Yang dengan sukses menampakkan keseluruhan tubuh bagian atas Souji, "Oh, maaf." Kata Souji. Walaupun begitu, Souji sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa dengan bajunya. Kalau ia lepas, besar kemungkinan ia akan masuk angin. Begitupula bila ia tidak melepas bajunya. Lalu Souji pikir, daripada masuk angin karena bertelanjang dada, lebih baik masuk angin dengan setengah bertelanjang dada.

Mereka pun hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan hujan.

Diam.. Sibuk pada pikiran masih-masing..

Namun sesekali, mereka saling mencuri pandang antara satu sama lain.

Suasana sepi terasa mencengkram, namun keduanya menikmati momen di mana mereka hanya berdua.

Hingga pukul sembilan berlalu, barulah hujan berhenti turun.

Gigi mereka berdua nyaris bergemeletuk. Jaket Souji yang tadi di jemur sudah sedikit lebih mendingan dan ia menyampirkannya di bahu Yukiko. Yukiko tidak mampu menolak karena kondisi fisiknya yang kritis. Mereka berdua buru-buru ke rumah Yukiko.

Begitu sampai, Yukiko menyuruh Souji untuk mandi sebentar dan mungkin di bolehkan menginap malam itu. Namun Souji menolah dengan halus, dan berkata bahwa Nanako menunggunya di rumah. Jadi Souji berpamitan dan segera pulang. Karena lupa, ia meninggalkan jaketnya bersama Yukiko.

Malam itu, benak Yukiko mengulang banyak kejadian yang ia alami pada 1 hari ini.

Terutama, di mana ia dan Souji ternyata tidak terlalu cangung bila bersama.

Hal itu memberikan sesuatu yang baru bagi Yukiko.

Kali kedua ia bertemu Souji, ia akan mengutarakan sesuatu pada Souji.

Tekadnya sudah mantap, dan Yukiko tidak akan ragu lagi menatap mata Souji.

Mungkin _Trip _mereka nanti, bisa menjadi waktu yang tepat.


	52. Chapter 52: Friends

_Rather than lying to this feeling. Why I didn't try to change it? It suck to keeping this horrible feeling.  
_

**YUKIKO'S POV**

_The Last Trip _adalah acara menginap angkatan kami yang terakhir. Acara ini berlangsung 7 hari, lalu pada hari ke-8 kami akan mengadakan acara wisuda di sana. Lokasinya di puncak gunung yang jaraknya 7 jam dari sekolah, bila naik kereta lalu naik bus ke pinggiran untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Cukup jauh, namun desas-desus tentang acara ini sudah menyebar. Yang kutahu dari beberapa gossip baru-baru ini, kami akan tidur di semacam pesantren. Terdapat lebih dari seratus kamar asrama di sana, jadi kami pasti cukup. Setiap asrama di lengkapi dengan dua ranjang dengan perlengkapannya, satu set TV, satu meja di samping kasur, meja untuk makan di kamar, telepon, dan satu kamar mandi. Mirip-mirip hotel, kata para_ gossip girl_ di sekolahku.

Aku masih tidak tahu apa saja kegiatan kami di sana. Berapa kalipun anak-anak mencoba bertanya pada wali kelas masing-masing, guru-guru akan tutup mulut dan menghindar. Terlebih lagi wali kelasku , setiap anak yang bertanya pada King Moron akan di teriaki habis-habisan karena beliau menganggap kami kurang sopan dengan bertanya tentang hal itu. Tapi, ada tiga hal yang kuketahui dari guru BK kami. Guru BK kami termasuk guru yang masih muda dan cukup lembek pada kami. Karena itulah ia tidak terlalu susah untuk di rayu, anak sekelasku membujuknya agar memberitahu informasi yang di ketahuinya pada kami. Dan yah, karena guru itu baik, ia memberitahu kami. Pertama, bahwa acara ini khusus untuk kami. Hanya anak angkatan kami yang boleh menginap di sana. Tidak boleh membawa adik, orang tua, kenalan, siapapun. Guru-guru di sini pun hanya akan mengantarkan kami, lalu setelah itu kami akan di titipkan pada pengawas di sana.

Kedua, kami harus mengurus diri sendiri. Bu guru bilang, di sana kami akan di beri banyak kebebasan. Namun apa bila kami kenapa-napa, pengawas di sana tidak akan bersedia mengurus kami. Itulah kenapa kami di harapkan bisa menjaga kesehatan. Hal ini di maksudkan sekolah agar kami berlatih mandiri, karena masa-masa dewasa sudah terlalu dekat bagi kami.

Ketiga, inilah yang hal yang wajib kami turuti; kami di larang keluar dari batasan kota itu. Kecuali apa bila kami tidak ingin ikut wisuda.

~OoOoO~

Pagi ini, halaman sekolah yang seharusnya kosong karena anak kelas sepuluh dan sebelas belajar, di jejali murid-murid kelas dua belas yang semuanya memakai baju bebas dan koper berisi banyak perlengkapan masing-masing. Suasana riuh terdengar oleh rasa antusias murid-murid yang ingin melepas perasaan tertekan mereka sehabis Ujian Nasional. Tidak terkecuali aku. Aku dan Chie sibuk mengobroli apa saja barang-barang yang kami bawa. Maklum ya, kami kan cewe.

Tidak lama, mataku menangkap siluet Souji di seberang lapangan sedang mengobrol santai dengan Yosuke dan Kou Ichijou. Seketika, aku menelan ludah dan merasa tanganku berkeringat. Sepertinya wajahku pucat karena Chie segera bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sambil menatapku penasaran. Aku hanya setengah tersenyum dan menjawab, "Y-yeah, aku baik-baik saja.". Dadaku berdegup keras. Tidak lama dari sekarang, aku akan melakukan apa yang sudah ku rencanakan.

Aku akan mengatakan isi hatiku padanya.

~OoOoO~

_Pukul 5 sore, keempat bus menurunkan anak Yasogami di depan gerbang tempat kami akan menginap. Kukira tempatnya tidak lebar-lebar, tapi aku salah, tempat ini hampir 3 hektar luasnya. Mungkin lebih menyerupai pondok pesantren dari pada tempat menginap, tapi ya, sudahlah. Sebut saja penginapan karena kesannya lebih elit.  
_

Puluhan orang berusia sekitar awal 30-an menyambut kami dengan hangat. Kami berbondong-bondong masuk dan berkumpul di aula. Di aula, kami di jelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus kami pahami di sini. Aku hanya menangkap beberapa hal karena suara bising belum juga mereda akibat kenorakan angkatanku. Hanya inilah yang kudengar;

Masalah kamar, adalah bahwa setiap kunci kamar memiliki 3 duplikat. 2 di sembunyikan di beberapa pot-pot atau di bawah keset pada balkon depan masing-masing kamar. Dan satu lagi di pegang oleh para pengawas agar tidak hilang.

Lalu Aula, aula adalah tempat multifungsi. Makanan akan di sediakan di lantai 2 pada pukul 8-10 pagi, 1-3 sore, dan 6-7 malam. Bila kami ingin makan gratis, kami hanya perlu datang tepat waktu. Kami boleh memilih, antara pergi ke kota (sekalian jalan-jalan) dan makan di sana, atau tetap di wilayah sekitar asrama dan makan di aula dengan gratis sebanyak-banyaknya. Aula lantai satu di gunakan sebagai tempat kumpul, di lantai satu juga terdapat papan pengumuman yang harus kami lihat setiap pagi. Di sana, akan tertera segala macam pengumuman. Dan hari ini hanya ada jadwal acara kami yang di tempel, yang membuatku terkejut dan girang bukan main, bahwa kertas itu hanya bertuliskan;

_Acara pada tanggal XX-XX bulan May tahun 2013 sekolah Yasogami:_

_B E B A S_

_Acara pada tanggal XX bulan May tahun 2013 sekolah Yasogami;_

_W I S U D A_

Kemudian, ada juga aturan-aturan yang berlaku di tiap asrama. Bahwa kami tidak boleh ada yang merokok, mabuk, mengotori kamar dengan sengaja, mencuri, menyelinap kamar orang lain sebelum minta izin pada kamar orang yang menempati, tidur lebih dari pukul satu pagi, juga DILARANG KERAS untuk mendekati wilayah asrama lawan jenis kecuali keadaan mendesak. Selain itu, kami akan di pantau agar tidak melakukan hal yang DILARANG KERAS itu. Sebagian pengawas akan _stand by_ di aula, yang juga berada di satu-satunya bukit luas pembatas wilayah asrama. Kami juga boleh ke kota, namun pada pukul 20.00 kami harus sudah kembali atau gerbang asrama akan di tutup.

Terdapat papan berisi denah penginapan-maksudku pesantren-di samping papan pengumuman. Tiap-tiap tulisan membuat mata kami makin melotot karena tidak percaya; tempat memancing, lapangan tenis, lapangan golf, sungai untuk berenang, padang rumput kosong samping lapangan golf, jalur joging, taman, dan _rest area_. Nampaknya, yang terakhir itu bukan _rest room _sembarangan. Buktinya, panjangnya saja hampir sepanjang lapangan tenis. Dan aku penasaran ingin ke sana.

Sisanya, para pengawas memberi tahu kami sebagian hal yang sudah kami ketahui seperti kami tidak akan di urusi bila kami sakit, kecuali kami sakit hingga hampir mati atau penyakitnya sudah terlalu akut. Dan juga bahwa kami hanya perlu naik bus sekali dan kami akan sampai di kota dekat sini. Katanya, kota itu tidak besar namun ramai dan fasilitasnya bagus. Banyak _game center_, cafe, dan mall seperti di kota besar.

Dan terakhir, kami belum boleh keluar hari ini karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Jadi setelah kami di bubarkan, anak-anak berlarian menuju kamar yang mereka kehendaki dan membereskan barang di kamar mereka. Aku dan Chie mendapat kamar nomor 11. Entah kenapa, aku teringat satu January, dan aku tertegun seketika.

Aku teringat, aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Souji.

~OoOoO~

_Pukul 6.35_

Aku dan Chie memutuskan untuk makan karena kami lapar setelah membereskan kamar. Tidak terasa kami menghabiskan satu setengah jam hanya untuk membereskan sebagian besar kamar kami (dan belum selesai). Kami dan anak perempuan lainnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mondar-mandir, saling menanyakan hal ini dan itu, mengobrol, atau mengecek kamar anak lain, walaupun kamar kami sendiri belum selesai. Jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada yang kukira, karena kami semua gembira dan tidak ada sedikitpun rasa bermusuhan di sini. Juga tentu saja karena kadang, obrolan kami begitu melenceng hingga ujung-ujungnya kami justru bertukar maskara dan _lip gloss_.

Sekarang, aku dan Chie ikut dalam antrian untuk mengambil makan. Aula lantai 2 ini seperti _cafetaria_, kami mengambil nampan, memilih makanan, lalu mencari kursi. Suasana di hiasi obrolan hangat para murid. Ke mana pun kami memandang, tidak ada satupun guru dari Yasogami. Rupanya mereka benar-benar meninggalkan kami. Tapi ya sudah lah, aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar bersemangat untuk menjelajahi nasibku di tempat asing ini.

Sehabis makan, Chie ingin segera kembali ke kamar. Aku menyuruhnya duluan karena aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Saat Chie bertanya hal apa yang akan kulakukan, aku mengelak dan menyuruhnya segera kembali ke kamar.

Segera saja, begitu Chie sudah tidak terlihat, aku melesat ke bangku Souji dan kawan-kawannya. Karena kesibukan dan celoteh anak-anak yang membahana di aula itu, aku terpaksa harus menyentuh bahu Souji agar aku tidak perlu berteriak padanya. Begitu jemariku menyentuh bahu Souji, rasa hangat yang nyaman merayap ke dalam dadaku.

Souji beserta kawan-kawannya menoleh dan menatapku seakan aku baru hidup kembali dari kematian. Mereka terkejut luar biasa. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku, aku mencondongkan diri dan berkata di daun telinga Souji, "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanyaku. Souji kembali menatapku, kali ini dengan penasaran, lalu mengangguk setuju. Aku pun memintanya mengikutiku keluar aula.

~OoOoO~

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari tempat yang agak tersembunyi dari mata-mata yang mampu mengawasi kami. Aku tahu Souji yang di belakangku masih memandangiku, entah bagaimana, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya. Aku berusaha mengacuhkan perasaan gugup ini dan mencari-cari tempat aman untuk berbicara. Sebelum aku menemukan tempat yang lebih baik dari di balik pohon dua belas meter dari tempatku berada, Souji menarik lenganku.

Souji membawaku ke arah gerbang depan. Saat aku mengira ia akan membawaku keluar ke jalanan, Souji berbelok ke kiri dan masuk ke celah sempit di samping gerbang. Celah itu berukuran tidak lebih dari dua meter, dan hanya sesemakan setinggi tiga centi meter yang tampak sepanjang mataku melihat. Aku hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah sekitar setengah menit kemudian, celah melebar dan jalan setapak terlihat. Aku mulai berandai-andai ke mana hendak Souji membawaku.

Dan segera saja, aku mendapati diriku berada di kebun yang indah setelah jalan setapak berujung.

Aroma bunga musim semi membuat indra penciumanku di butakan oleh ragam wangiannya, ke manapun mataku memandang aku akan menemukan warna warni bunga yang bergerombol dengan jenisnya sendiri, rerumputan tampak hidup dan bergoyang di terpa angin malam. Mataku membelalak melihat air terjun kecil di ujung kebun ini. Airnya turun perlahan dan hanya menimbulkan sedikit suara. Pantulan bulan yang baru separuh muncul di ufuk langit terpantul karena kejernihan air yang mengalir itu. Juga beberapa kelopak bunga mengambang perlahan di atasnya.

Nyaris saja aku melupakan tujuan awalku, aku segera mendekati Souji yang sedang duduk di sebelah aliran air terjun sebelum aku terbuai oleh keindahan alam dan membiarkan kesempatan emasku hari ini pergi berlalu. Souji duduk bersila dan memainkan air dengan tangannya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya tanpa suara. Souji tampak sedikit galau, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Lalu saat kukira aku dan Souji hanya akan diam hingga dunia berakhir, Souji menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa? Katanya mau bicara." Katanya dengan lembut. Aku terdiam dan rasa gugup kembali merayapi tubuhku. Kata-kata yang sudah kususun beberapa waktu lalu, hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak di benakku. Walaupun aku gugup, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bingung harus bagaimana. Karena aku percaya, perasaanku saat ini padanya bukan sebuah kebohongan. Aku hanya tinggal mengungkapkannya saja.

"Yeah, maaf, tapi aku sedang ingin mengungkit-ungkit tentang kita." Kataku setenang mungkin tanpa menatap Souji. Aku merasakan bahu Souji sedikit mengejang di sampingku, tapi ia tidak bicara apa-apa. "Aku ingin tahu lagi, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Lanjutku. Di sebelahku, Souji diam beberapa saat. Souji sama sepertiku, menatap air sambil menerawang. Setelah keheningan yang mencengkram akhirnya Souji menjawab, "Karena kamu tidak bisa menganggapku teman, bukan?". Aku mengangguk sambil mencelupkan jariku ke dalam air, "Ya. Tapi.. Jika sekarang.." Aku menelan ludah, "Aku sudah bisa menganggapmu sebagai teman, apakah akan ada yang berubah?" Tanyaku. Dadaku berdegup kencang menunggu jawabannya. Dari pantulan air, mata Souji bertemu dengan mataku. Tatapan Souji seakan menembus tempurung kepalaku dan mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam otakku.

"Ya. Akan ada yang berubah." Jawab Souji sambil masih menatapku.

Aku tidak mampu menahan senyum lega, "Jadi?". Lalu aku merasakan tubuh Souji mendekatiku. Jarak kami hanya beberapa jengkal, jadi aku spontan menatap ke dalam mata Souji secara langsung. Lalu aku tidak mampu berkata-kata setelah Souji menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis padaku. "Kita berteman?" Tanya Souji tanpa menyembunyikan rasa suka citanya. Aku mencoba membalas senyumnya, tapi efek senyuman Souji membuatku pangling. Aku harus menarik nafas sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Berteman.". Lalu Souji tampak sumringah saat memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

Aku bukannya mau terus menjerumuskanku ke dalam kubangan penuh tangisan dan kegelapan. Masa-masa itu sudah kulalui, dan sekarang aku ingin menemukan diriku yang menyukai Souji dalam arti lain. Aku ingin menjadi sahabatnya, seperti hubungan Chie dengannya. Sudah cukup segala kerusakan yang di akibatkan cinta pada hidupku dan mungkin sedikit dari hidup Souji yang ku ganggu. Setelah lima bulan aku nyaris tidak bicara dengan Souji, aku memikirkan segalanya. Aku ingin menjadi dewasa. Aku ingin pergi dari hidup sengsara. Aku ingin memperbaiki hidup ini demi masa depan yang lain. Aku akan maju dengan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan cinta ini, dan menggantinya dengan perasaan sayang. Tidak harus cinta agar menyayangi seseorang. Terutama jika ia sahabatmu.

Souji kembali menerawang jauh. Tapi kali ini ia memandangi kelopak bunga di aliran air yang tidak deras,"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal ini padaku." Ujar Souji tanpa menatapku. Aku juga mengalihkan tatapanku sepertinya, "Ya, kurasa juga begitu.". Di sampingku, Souji menggeleng, "Maksudku.. Setelah segalanya.. Aku.. Aku hanya.." Kata-katanya menggantung di udara. Maupun aku atau Souji tidak berniat melanjutkannya. Jujur saja, aku heran kenapa Souji meminta maaf? Bukan dia yang salah. Aku saja yang terlalu manja padanya hingga jadi selemah ini. Agh! Berhenti mengungkit masa lalu! Aku kan mau maju!

Setelah kami terdiam cukup lama, aku kembali menoleh menatap Souji. Sedetik, pancaran di mata Souji membuatku terperangah. Mata kelabunya menyiratkan rasa malu dan penyesalan. Tapi secepat datangnya, sekejab kemudian ia tersenyum padaku. "Apakah kau masih mau di sini? Tidak kah kau lelah setelah berjam-jam duduk dan membenahi kamar?" Tanyanya perhatian. Aku pun mengangguk dan berdiri. Memang, aku lelah. Ingin saja aku tidur di kasur yang empuk dan menunggu hari esok datang.

Sebelum kami hendak kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Souji mencabut bunga sakura berwarna putih bersih berona pink untukku. Souji tersenyum dan berkata, "Tanda persahabatan baru.". Aku hanya bisa menerimanya dengan berterima kasih. Kami pun kembali ke kamar sambil mengobrol ringan. Hal yang cukup luar biasa, akan kenyataan bahwa kami bisa _enjoy _mengobrol seperti ini. Seakan kami tidak pernah berciuman, bercumbu, berpelukan, maupun berpacaran. Namun perasaan yang selalu kurasakan saat berpacaran dengan Souji tidak mau hilang. Perasaan bahwa dunia adalah milik kami berdua.

* * *

**A/N; **Hello!

Lama ya updatenya? Oke deh, saya minta maap tapi jangan lemparin sendal! *ga di lemparin sendal, tapi di lemparin pisau*

Kasihanilah Author cacad ini yang tengah mengalami penyakit maag. Maag adalah sebuah penyakit mengerikan. Bilamana penyakit itu sudah akut, rasanya sungguh menyiksa! Rawatlah lambungmu sebelum kau menyesallinya suatu hari nanti. (halah!) Yah, mohon doa dan restunya selalu. Agar saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini, tanpa pernah merasa malas.

Baik, cukup basa-basi, terima kasih dan selamat malam (?).


	53. Chapter 53: I am So Sorry

**YUKIKO'S POV**

Dua hari berlangsung tanpa ada yang special. Selama dua hari itu, aku menghabiskannya bersama Chie. Di hari pertama, kami menjelajahi tempat ini lewat jalur jogging pada pagi hari, lalu berenang di sungai, main tenis, juga berkeliaran di lapangan golf sambil melihat-lihat para cowok yang sedang bermain golf. Di lapangan golf bagian utara, aku tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Souji, setelah menghilangkan kegugupanku, aku tersenyum padanya. Untunglah dia membalas senyumku. Dan Chie yang berada di sisiku mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun tentu saja aku sudah memberitahu Chie segalanya. Dia kan sahabatku, jika kalian lupa.

Lalu di hari ke dua, aku dan Chie memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota bersama dua lusin anak perempuan yang lain. Segera saja setelah kami sampai di sana oleh bus, dompetku yang tadinya masih tebal sekarang hanya tinggal separuhnya. Tapi tentu saja uangku sepadan dengan barang-barang belanjaanku. Yah, sesekali _shop a holic _boleh ya. Lagipula separuh dari apa yang kubeli akan kuhadiahkan pada orang tua juga tetanggaku di Inaba.

Dan sekarang, tibalah hari ke empat.

~OoOoO~

Aku menguap lebar-lebar di depan kaca. Rambutku jabrik ke mana-mana. Tubuhku pasti bau karena belum mandi. Dan diriku hancur berantakan. Kemarin, hampir saja kami tidak di bolehkan masuk. Kami baru sampai di gerbang penginapan-alias pesantren-ini pada pukul delapan lewat dua puluh. Kami musti menyogok sang satpam dengan barang atau uang kami, hingga akhirnya ia mau membukakan. Waktu yang kami habiskan kemarin menyenangkan, dan melelahkan. Kami berkeliling kota sejak pukul sepuluh pagi, dan kami akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di kamar masing-masing pada pukul sembilan kurang dua puluh karena usaha penyogokan tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Sebelum tidur kemarin, kami juga harus beres-beres belanjaan kami terlebih dahulu. Terlalu berantakan untuk di geletakkan begitu saja di pojokan kamar. Karena warnanya begitu mencolok di bandingkan warna _classic brown _kamar kami. Mulai dari karpet hingga selimut saja coklat, kan menyebalkan bila melihat warna norak tas berbelanja kami yang menyender di pojokan sebegitu rupanya.

Dan ya, pagi ini aku baru bangun. Err, pagi agak siang ini aku baru bangun. Sekarang sih pukul setengah sebelas, dan aku tidak bisa mengasumsikan saat ini adalah pagi atau siang. Sambil mengucek-ngucek mata, aku beranjak mandi. Sebelum berpaling dari kaca, aku melihat Chie yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

~OoOoO~

Aku mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Aku sudah rapi dan wangi. Benar-benar kebalikan dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Chie masih juga belum bangun, jadi aku tidak ingin menggangu mimpinya, dan berusaha keluar kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik. Untunglah Chie tidur layaknya kerbau, bahkan saat aku menjatuhkan _hair drayer_ setelah mandi tadi sambil menjerit tertahan karena melihat semut merah kecil merayap di tanganku, Chie hanya bergeming.

Sebentar kemudian, aku sudah menutup pintu kamar kami di belakangku. Aku menarik nafas panjang, dan merasakan perutku berbunyi. Duh sial, makan pagi sudah tidak tersedia lagi. Apakah aku harus pergi ke kota sekarang? Tapi kasihan Chie, masa aku meninggalkan dia. Sambil memutuskan apa yang hendak kulakukan, aku jalan-jalan bersama teman sekelasku yang lain. Kami berjalan ke arah aula sambil mengobrol. Hingga sebuah suara menyapaku.

"Hey, mau ke mana?" Tanya Yosuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. Aku dan temanku menoleh menatapnya. Di samping Yosuke, ada Souji yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ miliknya. Sekejab kemudian, teman di sampingku berseri-seri. Aku kembali menatap Yosuke, "Mencari makan, kurasa?" Jawabku. Lalu Souji berhenti memainkan _handphone_, "Di mana kau mau mencari makan? Bukankah sekarang sudah jam sebelas lewat?" Tanya Souji. Aku hanya menaikkan bahu, "Apakah benar-benar tidak ada cara lain? Aku kelaparan.". Dan temanku ikut nimbrung, "Kau bangun kesiangan sih. Masa jam segini baru mau makan?" Tanyanya sambil menyikutku bercanda. Aku tersenyum dan membalas, "Setidaknya Chie lebih parah dari diriku. Dia bahkan masih tergeletak di kasur saat aku keluar dari kamar.".

Yosuke tertawa. Aku menangkap kejanggalan di tawanya. Tawa itu seakan.. "Yeah, begitulah Chie kita, bukan?" Sahut Yosuke. Aku pun berhenti berjalan. Ketiga anak yang mengapitku menatapku bingung. Aku mengerutkan alis dan menatap Yosuke dalam-dalam, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau dan Chie berpacaran?". Yosuke membelalak, Yosuke mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya tapi ia terlalu terkejut hinga hanya mampu mencicit. Yosuke berdeham, dan melangkah maju mendekatiku. Tapi ya apa boleh buat, Yosuke teralu salting hingga tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia pun terpeleset dan jatuh ke terasering di samping jalan setapak yang kami lalui ini. Temanku menjerit, aku terkesiap, dan Souji ngakak melihat Yosuke menggelundung sekitar lima meter ke bawah.

Temanku segera saja turun dan menolong Yosuke. Dari jauh, aku dan Souji bisa melihat Yosuke memaki dan melayangkan tatapan maut pada Souji yang sekarang nyaris menangis menahan geli. Yosuke baik-baik saja, karena ia segera berdiri dengan bantuan temanku di bawah sana, dan berlari untuk menghajar Souji.

Souji sadar dirinya dalam bahaya, namun ia masih sempat tersenyum padaku.

"Ikut aku yuk!" Ajaknya sembari menarik jemariku. Aku merasakan tangan hangat Souji menarikku berlari bersamanya. Beberapa jauhnya di belakang kami, Yosuke berteriak-teriak marah pada Souji. Souji justru tersenyum jahil dan terus menarikku berlari. "Ke mana?" Aku bertanya di sela nafas yang memburu. Souji hanya tersenyum dan terus menarikku bersamanya.

Nyaris satu kilo kami berlari. Yosuke tertinggal jauh di belakang. Aku merunduk dan membiarkan paru-paruku beristirahat. Kami sampai di depan _rest area_. Kemarin aku belum ke sini. Ternyata di sini lebih seperti kios dan cafe. Di sini adalah tempat berjualan. Mulai dari perlengkapan untuk berenang sampai kait untuk memancing, juga dari camilan kecil hingga makanan berat. Aku mendesah lega karena ada makanan. Sebelum aku bahkan memutuskan akan membeli apa, Souji menghampiriku dengan tangan penuh snack dan minuman.

"Ini." Souji menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan beberapa camilan padaku. Aku melenguh dan menggeleng, "Aku bisa bayar sendiri." Tolakku halus. Souji ikutan menggeleng, "Aku memaksa untuk mentraktirmu. Lagipula aku yang membuatmu berlari-lari. Ambil saja." Paksanya. Dengan tidak enak hati, aku mengambilnya, "Terima kasih.". Akupun duduk-duduk dan beristirahat sejenak. Sementara aku ngemil, Souji berjalan ke kios tutup di belakang kami. Aku mendengar kunci di putar, pintu terbuka, dan suara benda-benda berat berdenting.

Aku meneruskan makan tanpa tertarik akan apa yang sedang Souji lakukan. Kemudian saat selesai ngemil, barulah aku masuk ke kios yang tadinya tertutup itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku pada Souji yang sedang mengelap sebuah motor Harley Davidson warna hitam. Motornya terlalu bersih sehingga cahaya mataharipun terpantul dengan sempurna.

Souji tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Mengantarmu untuk makan.". Aku terenyak mendengar jawabannya. Sementara aku hanya terbengong-bengong bingung, Souji membuka pintu kios itu lebih lebar dan menuntun motornya keluar. Aku baru sadar aku bengong saat Souji memanggilku dari atas motornya yang sekarang menggeram ganas, "Ayo, naik." Panggilnya. Aku mencoba mencari-cari kata untuk mengelak, "Lebih baik aku menunggu, Chie." Jawabku akhirnya. Dari balik helm Souji, cengiran menghiasi bibirnya, "Yosuke akan menjaganya. Jangan khawatir. Lekaslah naik." Aku hendak mengelak lagi sebelum Souji meneruskan kalimatnya, "_Please_. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini." Pinta Souji. Akupun luluh dan menggunakan helmku.

Aku menjejakkan kakiku untuk naik ke belakang Souji, "Pegangan padaku." Ujar Souji. Aku sedikit gelagapan sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh Souji. Saat tanganku menyentuh tubuhnya, dadaku bergetar. Perasaan nyaman merayapi seluruh tubuhku dan berlabuh di hatiku. Memang seharusnya tidak begini perasaanku, aku tahu. Tapi apa dayaku melawan kehendak alam. Motor pun melaju dengan kecepatan yang membuat diriku harus memeluk Souji erat-erat. Aku mendekapnya begitu kencang karena aku takut sewaktu-waktu aku akan jatuh.

**YOSUKE'S POV**

_Argh! Souji sialan! _, umpatku dalam hati sambil menendang kerikil di dekat kakiku.

Nafasku masih terengah-engah, keringat membasahi keningku. "Miki-chan, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi." Ucapku penuh syukur pada anak cewek di sebelahku yang tadinya sedang jalan-jalan bersama Yukiko sebelum aku dan Souji datang. Yang ku panggil Miki itu mengangguk lemah. Miki adalah anak sekelas kami dan cukup dekat dengan Yukiko juga Chie. Memang gila kecepatan lari Souji dan Yukiko. Aku saja di kalahkan Yukiko, dan Yukiko adalah seorang perempuan! Bukannya aku merendahkan perempuan atau apa, tapi yah kan Yukiko itu seanggun angsa! Miki terlalu lelah untuk bangun, tapi aku melihat matanya bersinar penuh rasa puas.

Aku mendekati Miki, "Apa-apaan tampangmu?" Tanyaku. Miki tersenyum lebar, "Kira-kira, apa yang hendak mereka lakukan berdua?" Miki balas bertanya. Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung. Senyum cewek di dekatku itu makin menjadi-jadi, "Mereka berduaan, kau sadar itu kan?" Tanya Miki padaku. "Yeah, tapi itu bukan hal biasa. Kan kemarin Souji sudah baikan dengannya. Souji memberitahuku." Jawabku pada Miki.

Miki menggeleng, "Apakah kau tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Miki dengan antusias. Aku makin bingung. Melihatnya? Melihat apa? Miki berdiri dan memukul lenganku dengan bercanda, "Kau harusnya memerhatikan postur tubuh mereka berdua saat berlari bersama tadi!" Tegurnya dengan senyum. "_What_? Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanyaku penasaran. Tapi bersamaan dengan terlontarkannya jawaban itu, muncul jawabannya di benakku.

"Mereka bahagia." Gumamku dan Miki barengan.

"Tapi itu kan bisa berarti luas. Toh mereka baru balik jadi sahabat lagi." Elakku. Aku masih tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Aku sama sekali belum mengenal sisi Souji dan Yukiko yang sebegini membingungkan. Miki mulai berjalan ke arah kami berlari, aku berjalan di sisinya. "Tapi tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya. Kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu, sesenang itu, ketika bersama? Tidak bisakah kau melihat, secuil perasaan lain pada senyum mereka? Ketika mereka bertukar pandang satu sama lain?" Perkataan Miki membuatku tertegun. Benar, selalu tersirat perasaan sendu yang sama di mata Souji dan Yukiko.

Aku kadang melihatnya. Ada sesuatu yang lain selepas hubungan mereka berakhir. Aku tidak ingat kapan saja aku melihatnya, tapi yang pasti aku ingat sesekali pernah melihatnya. Biasanya, itu di saat hujan lebat. Karena posisi kursiku berada di belakang Souji, aku selalu mendapati Souji tidak memerhatikan guru kalau hujan. Dan aku bisa dengan mudah mengawasi Yukiko juga. Sama. Yukiko malah menatap jendela yang di tampar air hujan.

Apakah... Mereka masih saling menyukai?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. "Kalau Souji masih menyukai Yukiko, kenapa ia memutuskannya? Itu tidak masuk akal." Kataku menyampaikan pikiranku pada Miki. Sebelum menjawab, Miki memasukkan tangan ke kantung jaketnya. Mirip Chie. "Selalu ada rahasia. Jadi kenapa kita tidak bisa berandai-andai, bahwa Souji memiliki sesuatu yang patut ia rahasiakan. Dan rahasia itulah yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.". Kami pun berjalan dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sampai di depan asrama-asrama cewek. "Miki, panggilkan Chie ya?" Pintaku dengan _puppy eyes_. Miki mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Tanyanya sebal. Aku mendecak, "Nanti dia memukuliku dan mengataiku mesum! Lagian itu kamar cewek! Bagemana si kau!" Jawabku gusar. Miki mendesah, "Iya, iya. Tapi kalau mau kencan ke kota, beliin kaos ya! Awas kalo lupa, kudoakan kau cepat putus!" Jawabnya sambil berlari kabur dari pelototan mautku.

Wajahku terasa panas. Memangnya salah kalau mau kencan? Kenapa aku malu begini..

**YUKIKO'S POV**

Kami akhirnya sampai. Dengan terburu-buru, aku melepas tanganku dari tubuh Souji dan segera turun dari motor. Souji dan aku sama-sama melepas helm dan menaruhnya di dalam bagasi motor. "Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Souji. "Apa saja." Jawabku cepat.

~OoOoO~

Selesai makan, aku dan Souji berjalan-jalan. Tanpa terasa, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima.

Aku dan Souji berjalan menuju motornya. "Kita pulang?" Tanyaku sambil menyeruput _orange juice _di tanganku. "Kau masih ingin jalan-jalan?" Balas Souji sambil menggigit donat di tangannya. Aku menggeleng, "Enggak, aku capai.". Souji pun melahap habis donatnya, menandaskan _ice coffe _nya, mengambil minuman kosong di tanganku, dan bilang akan mencari tong sampah. Aku menunggu Souji sambil bersender di motornya. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Tidak ada hal buruk hari ini, selain saat aku meninggalkan Chie. Mataku melebar. Cepat-cepat aku menelpon Chie.

"Chie, kau di mana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya! Aku di asrama, kau dimana?" Tanya Chie sedikit emosi. Sedikit.

"Tumben kau tidak khawatir sekali. Apa Yosuke sudah memberitahumu?"

"Yeah. Kau pergi dengan Souji?"

"Uh-huh."

"Baguslah. Aku sudah rindu untuk di jajani olehnya. Seharusnya kalian akur begitu dong."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Ya, maaf maaf."

"Oke kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya. Aku.. Err.. Sedikit sibuk."

"Sibuk? Maksudmu?"

Latar tempat Chie menjadi bising, samar-samar aku mendengar suara laki-laki di dekat Chie, "Kau menelpon siapa? Huh? Yuki-? Sia-?" Itu suara Yosuke. Lalu suara Chie mengecil dan membentak Yosuke dari kejauhan, "Tutup mulut besarmu, bodoh! Nanti dia tahu!". Aku pun tertawa. "Tahu apa? Kenapa kau marah-marah sih? Siapa Yuki-? Oh _shit_! Yukiko-san!" Yosuke terdengar panik di ujung sana. Tawaku makin lebar."Y-yukiko? Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Chie takut-takut padaku. "Tentu saja! Suara kalian kan gede sekali!" Kataku di sela tawa. Chie mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "Yah, kalau begitu sampai nanti. Dah!" Chie menutup teleponnya segera.

Senyum masih menghiasi wajahku saat aku mengantongi _handphone_. Chie dan Yosuke berkencan. Chie dan Yosuke berkencan. Chie dan Yosuke berkencan. Kalimat itu membuat perutku geli bukan main. Belum lagi kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di otakku. Tak bisa aku berhenti cengar cengir.

Senyumku langsung tertepis begitu beberapa sosok orang berjalan mendekatiku. Tubuhku menegang melihat kelompok orang yang datang. Aku tidak ingin tampak pengecut ataupun bodoh, jadi aku memaksakan kakiku tetap berada di tempatnya. Daisuke tersenyum mengejek padaku, "Sendirian, nona?" Tanyanya. Aku tidak menjawab. Daisuke dan preman yang ada di belakangnya berjalan makin dekat, "Butuh di temani pulang?" Pertanyaan Daisuke memicu gelak tawa preman-preman di belakangnya. Mata Daisuke terangkat sedikit, "Atau mau kami temani main?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara menjijikkan.

Punggungku serasa di aliri listrik. Instingku mengatakan bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi tidak lama dari sekarang, aku sudah bisa mengetahuinya. Aku hanya mampu menahan perasaan takutku dan berharap Souji segera datang. Arena parkir motor Souji cukup jauh dari kota. Souji mungkin malas untuk parkir di dekat kota karena harus belok sana belok sini dan menata rapih motornya, sedangkan di sini ia bisa parkir sesembarangan yang ia inginkan.

Daisuke menyuruh para preman mengelilingiku, lalu Daisuke sendiri jalan mendekatiku. Tangan Daisuke terangkat untuk menyentuh daguku, tapi segera kutepis keras-keras. "Mau apa?" Tanyaku kasar. Kenapa Daisuke hari ini sangat berbeda dengan Daisuke yang sebelumnya kukenal. Mata Daisuke tampak liar. Wajahnya penuh emosi yang meledak-ledak. Dan raut wajahnya benar-benar menggangguku. Daisuke tersenyum miring, "Aku mau ketemu denganmu. Apakah itu salah?" Tanya Daisuke sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke rambutku dengan kasar.

Aku segera mendorong tubuh Daisuke sekeras yang kubisa. Daisuke melangkah mundur. Preman-preman yang mengelilingiku menggeram. "Tenang kawan-kawan. Domba lezat ini tidak akan bisa kabur dari kita." Ucap Daisuke pada teman-temannya. Seketika, aku ingin muntah mendengar kata 'domba lezat'. Betapa rendah Daisuke yang sedang kutatap penuh murka saat ini. Daisuke sekarang mengunci kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku yang panik, meronta dari cengkraman tangannya. Sementara itu Daisuke tertawa, "Kita lihat kau bisa apa sekarang." Wajah Daisuke mendekati leherku, refleks, kakiku bergerak menendang bagian vitalnya. "Ough!" Daisuke terjatuh dengan memalukan.

Aku sudah tahu posisiku terlalu mengenaskan, jadi aku berusaha kabur sementara Daisuke terkapar di tanah sambil merintih kesakitan. Baru satu langkah aku berjalan, preman yang tindikannya paling banyak menghadangku dengan air liur membasahi kausnya. Aku mengernyit jijik saat ia mendekat. Dua preman lainnya juga mendekatiku. Aku terpaksa mundur kembali ke posisiku semula di motor Souji. Oh Souji, kau dimana? Perasaan takut membanjiriku tanpa ampun saat Daisuke berdiri. Matanya menyala merah, aku tahu dia marah. Daisuke menyuruh preman-preman itu menahan diri dan Daisuke mendecak tidak sabar. "Aku capai berbasa-basi. Bawa dia." Perintah Daisuke.

Dua preman mengapitku. Tadinya aku takut, sekarang aku nyaris ingin menangis. Campuran perasaan takut, putus asa, dan jijik bergumul jadi satu dalam diriku. Aku tidak mampu memutuskan perasaan mana yang paling besar. Saat preman di sebelah kiriku menjambak rambutku agar aku ikut dengannya, preman di kananku memasangkan borgol di lenganku. Aku berontak saat besi borgol menyentuh kulitku, aku tidak rela di borgol oleh preman. Namun tindakanku jelas salah karena preman itu menggeram dan memuntir tanganku yang bergerak liar hingga pada posisi yang membuat tulangku berderak. Aku merintih, dan jambakan di rambutku makin kencang.

Tepat pada saat borgol itu terpasang, preman yang memasangkannya jatuh roboh. Mataku yang berair akibat sakit di tulangku yang berderak tadi, menatap penuh kelegaan pada wajah Souji yang sama merahnya dengan wajah Daisuke. Kemarahan jelas tampak di wajah Souji. Dan kali ini, perasaanku makin campur aduk. Rasa takutku bertambah dua kali lipat melihat mata Souji. Tiga preman lainnya yang di bawa Daisuke langsung mencoba untuk menghajar Souji. Aku tidak sempat melihat adu pukulan karena preman di sampingku menarik rambutku agar aku berjalan. Daisuke di depan sana, hanya memandang Souji dingin.

Kakiku terseret, tanganku di belakang punggung, hanya mulutku yang tersisa. Aku menggigit lengan preman itu keras-keras hingga darah mengalir dari tangannya, "Agh! _Shit_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ia melemparku ke tanah. Tubrukan antara tulang punggung dengan tanah yang keras membuatku menjerit. Rasa cenat-cenut menjalar di tubuhku. Beberapa memar mulai kurasakan di tulang keringku yang sempat menahan jatuhku.

Daisuke mendekatiku dan bersama preman yang kugigit, menarik kedua lenganku tanpa ampun. Aku berteriak memanggil Souji saat Daisuke menyumpal mulutku dengan sapu tangannya. Aku tersedak dan air mata membasahi pipiku. Bersamaan dengan mengucurnya air mata putus asa, kepala Daisuke terantuk pukulan maut yang menyebabkan Daisuke jatuh tersungkur di kakiku. Daisuke menjerit kesakitan. Preman di sampingku menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati pukulan yang sama di hidungnya. Preman itu tumbang pingsan.

Aku tahu Souji di belakangku, tapi yang kulakukan hanyalah terjatuh ke tanah. Dan air mata terus mengalir karena kelegaan. Daisuke bangun, berteriak, dan kembali jatuh. Aku tidak mampu menggunakan telingaku dengan maksimal karena aku mencoba berhenti menangis. Borgol di tangaku perlahan mengendur dan lepas. Aku meludahkan sapu tangan Daisuke. Dan Souji menarikku bangun.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Itulah satu-satunya suara yang kudengar dengan jelas. Souji.

Aku menarik nafas dan mengangguk. Souji memelukku sesaat, lalu melepaskannya. "Mari kita segera pergi." Souji menarikku menuju motornya. Souji tidak mengizinkanku memakai helm, karena takut aku sesak nafas akibat tangisanku yang belum kunjung mereda. Aku naik ke belakang Souji, dan motor menderu meninggalkan tubuh preman yang bergelimpangan pingsan di jalanan.

~OoOoO~

Aku tidak mampu bersuara sama sekali. Walaupun saat itu Souji membawaku ke dekat jurang. Walaupun saat itu kami duduk berdua di samping motor. Walau saat itu Souji memelukku. Walaupun aku merasakan hangat tubuh Souji. Walaupun langit senja tampak indah di kaki lautan. Aku tidak mampu bersuara, di karenakan air mata ini.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku menangis, aku tidak mampu menjawab dengan pasti. Hanya saja, perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadaku terlalu menyesakkan. Sekali lagi, aku merasa nyaris terlecehkan. Lalu perasaan kecewa, takut, cemas, lelah, dan bingung menambahkan beban di benakku. Aku kecewa pada Daisuke, kukira ia tidak akan bisa serendah itu, ternyata aku salah. Aku takut pada hidup ini, yang selalu memberikan perasaan cemas di dekat mata laki-laki yang haus. Aku lelah karena lebam-lebam kecil di tubuhku. Dan yang paling parah, aku sedang bingung. Kenapa Souji memelukku. Kenapa Souji terus mengecup kepalaku. Kenapa Souji menatapku seakan ia merasakan segala penderitaanku. Termasuk penderitaan di mana aku kehilangan Souji sebagai kekasihku.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hingga aku menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukan Souji. Kemudian aku tertidur. Dengan sangat lelap di pelukannya.

**SOUJI'S POV**

Aku memeluk Yukiko seerat mungkin. Hampir setiap kali aku tidak ada di sisinya, dia terluka. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat.

_Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..._

Bibirku bergetar hebat, sebelum aku mengeluarkan isakanku, kuhentikan dengan menggigit bibir sekeras mungkin. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku merasa sangat payah dan bodoh. Andai saja aku tidak meninggalkan sisi Yukiko, ia pasti tak akan menangis seperti ini. Sekali lagi aku membuatnya menangis. Kenapa aku selalu membawa kesedihan padanya! Demi tuhan, aku sayang pada Yukiko. Kukecup puncak kepala Yukiko untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tanganku bergetar, aku hanya berharap Yukiko tidak terbangun saat emosiku sedang kacau begini. Tangan Yukiko mencengkram bagian depan bajuku erat. Walaupun Yukiko tidur, aku masih bisa merasakan ketakutannya. Tanganku bergerak meremas jemari kecil Yukiko.

Kukecup tangan Yukiko, "Aku mencintaimu." Bisikku. Aku yakin sepenuhnya Yukiko tidak bangun, karena itu aku berani mengatakannya.

Ingin ku ambil penderitaan Yukiko. Ingin kupeluk Yukiko selamanya. Ingin kulindungi Yukiko dari apapun yang melukainya. Ingin aku mengaku cinta dengan menatap matanya saat ia sadar. Keinginanku... Itulah keinginanku... Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memeluk Yukiko. Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya menerima Yukiko sebagai sahabat lagi. Dengan begini, belum tentu perasaan Yukiko padaku akan berubah menjadi kasih sayang. Aku takut Yukiko masih menyukaiku. Dan aku lebih takut lagi bila Yukiko mengetahui aku mencintainya.

Aku mengusap sisa air mata Yukiko dengan lengan bajuku. "Kumohon... Jika nanti aku sudah pergi.. Jangan menangis seperti ini lagi.." Pintaku setulus mungkin. Aku menempelkan bibirku ke mulut daun telinganya, "Bila kau menangis nanti, aku takut aku tidak ada di sisimu untuk memelukmu seperti ini.. Jadi jangan menangis lagi.." Desahku pada telinganya. Yukiko sedikit bergerak. Aku mengira ia terbangun, tapi ternyata aku salah.

Yukiko hanya bergeser makin dalam ke pelukanku, mencari kehangatan dari diriku. Tangannya mengapit kedua kakinya, dan kepalanya ia senderkan di samping leherku. Aku tersenyum pilu, melingkarkan tangan dan kakiku padanya. Aku mampu memelukmu sekarang. Dan aku berdoa, agar bisa terus memelukmu.

* * *

**A/N; **Kali ini, Author ingin mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya beberapa waktu yang akan datang.

Terdapat sebuah... err... masalah pada... uuuhhh... kehidupan Author. Jadi saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada pembaca karena harus menunggu agak lama untuk membaca chap selanjutnya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Bila saya paksakan untuk menulis, padahal mood sedang jelek, hasilnya pasti tidak memuaskan. SEPERTI CHAP INI! Banyak kesalahan sana-sini, dan saya kembali memohon maaf.

Kpd acchan lawliet dan heylalaa; maaf aku belum bisa benerin chap ini. Soalnya waktu baca review kalian, aku keburu nyelesein chap ini. Maaf ya! Tapi janji deh, chap selanjutnya akan ku perbaiki.

Sekiranya sudah cukup, saya di sini sebagai Author amatir, mohon diri...


	54. Chapter 54: If You're Gone, I'm Gone

**A/N; **Saya kembali! Sudah lama saya tidak mengetik, akhirnya jadi juga!

Maaf lama sekali, saya memang pemalas. Hehehehehe.

Yap, pokoknya sekarang sudah jadi dan semoga kalian menyukainya!

Omong-omong, ada poll baru di profile saya. Kalau sedang senggang, mohon di isi!

Terimakasih, dan selamat membaca!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Siluet seseorang tampak samar di tengah kabut pagi. Di samping sungai, siluet itu menatap ke kedalaman air. Di atasnya langit menampakkan fajar dan awan yang bergumul menjadi kelabu. Bunyi yang terdengar di sekitarnya hanyalah aliran air yang berderak senada dengan pepohonan. Angin tidak cukup kencang untuk dapat meramaikan suasana. Binatang masih terlelap seperti para manusia yang tengah menyelami mimpi masing-masing.

Sosok itu tak melakukan apapun di pagi buta ini. Hanya diam. Dan merenung.

~OoOoO~

Pukul setengah delapan pagi, Souji dan Yosuke berjogging menggunakan jalur jogging. Keringat dingin membasahi kening mereka. Yosuke tampak segar dan santai dengan kaus, celana pendek, dan _headphone_ kesayangannya. Souji tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya dengan mata berkabut, gurat kehitaman di bawah matanya, celana training, di tambah singlet. Dari mulut kedua sahabat karib itu, keluar uap akibat dinginnya udara pagi.

Yosuke yang tidak menyadari keadaan sulit Souji, bersenandung seirama dengan kakinya. Sementara Souji hanya menatap kosong pada jalan setapak. Saat mereka melewati sungai, mata Souji menangkap siluet seseorang. Tanpa berusaha menghilangkan perasaan penasarannya, ia keluar dari jalur jogging dan mendekati orang itu.

Orang yang Souji dekati tidak menoleh walaupun mendengar gemerisik tanaman yang Souji injak-injak. Sejak menatap rambut hitam panjangnya, Souji tahu siapa dia. Benaknya berputar-putar mencari jawaban akan kenapa gadis itu ada di sini.

Souji menyentuh pundak Yukiko, seketika Yukiko terlonjak dan memutar kepalanya menatap mata Souji. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Souji tanpa melepas tangannya dari pundak Yukiko.

Yukiko mengerjapkan mata agak bingung. Melihat tingkah laku aneh itu Souji mengerutkan kening. "Aku.. Aku hanya sedang berfikir." Jawab Yukiko pada akhirnya.

Wajah Souji berubah kelam ketika mendengar jawaban Yukiko. Souji tahu benar apa yang sedang menjadi masalah bagi Yukiko. Jelas saja, karena Souji masih ada di sisi Yukiko saat gadis itu menangis di pelukannya kemarin. Souji hanya bisa diam setelah Yukiko mengemukakan jawabannya.

Yukiko menatap Souji dari atas ke bawah, "Kau jogging? Sendirian?" Tanya Yukiko mengalihkan pembicaraan tiba-tiba.

Souji menggeleng. Ia menunjuk ke belakangnya dengan kepala, "Aku bersama Yosuke. Dia... Oh sial, aku meninggalkannya." Mata Souji membulat sempurna. Mungkin Yosuke keasyikan mendengarkan lagu hingga tak menyadari kepergian Souji. Souji merogoh kantungnya mencari _handphone_, tapi lalu segera mendecak kesal karena meninggalkan _handphone_-nya di kamar.

Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, Souji memutuskan untuk berada di sisi Yukiko. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Souji yang mengambang dalam kubangan perasaan bingung, mulai frustasi. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku memancing hari ini?" Tanya Souji.

Yukiko tampak berfikir sesaat. Pikirannya begitu kosong hingga ia sulit untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada satu topik.

Souji menganggap kebisuan Yukiko sebagai tanda menolak, "Ayolah, kumohon. Aku benar-benar memintamu untuk menemaniku. Dan aku janji tidak akan ada masalah." Pinta Souji dengan tampang memelas.

Akhirnya Yukiko mengangguk pasrah. Souji tersenyum menawan, "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku yang berkeringat dan bau begini, mau mandi dulu!".

~OoOoO~

_Semoga aku dapat membuatnya tersenyum lagi_, doa Souji dalam hati.

Di sampingnya, Yukiko sedang memilih pancingan yang hendak mereka sewa dari gubuk kecil dekat tempat mereka hendak memancing. Souji sudah mengambil pancingan berwarna hitam dan kailnya, ia sekarang sedang membayar untuk cacing-cacing sebagai umpan.

Setelah mereka sudah siap, Souji dan Yukiko mencari tempat tinggi di sekitar sungai. Mereka bersiap dalam diam. Yukiko yang belum berpengalaman memancing, menelan ludah gugup pada cacing-cacing yang menggeliat di dalam baskom kecil. Souji terkikik melihatnya, dan membantunya memasangkan cacing itu.

Setelah melakukan banyak ini-itu untuk mempersiapkan acara memancing mereka, Yukiko tersenyum antusias saat melemparkan kailnya. Souji melakukan hal yang sama, lalu duduk bersebelahan di samping Yukiko. Sebelum mereka saling membuka topik pembicaraan, _handphone _Souji berbunyi nyaring.

"Yosuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Souji saat hubungan tersambung.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku baru sadar kau pergi saat aku sampai di depan kamar kita!" Bentak Yosuke.

"Maaf maaf, lagian bukan salahku juga. Kau sendiri yang tidak sadar aku pergi."

"Aku kan sedang mendengarkan musik. Mana aku sadar!"

"Yasudah yasudah, tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu dong. Sakit telingaku. Memangnya kau mendengarkan apa sih sampai segitu sibuknya dan tidak sadar aku pergi?" Tanya Souji penasaran.

"Huh? Oh, itu lagu Super Junior. Kau pasti tak tahu."

"Super Junior? Yang dari Korea itu?"

"Lha, kau tahu?"

Lima menit berjalan dengan Souji dan Yosuke bertukar cerita mengenai boy band super ganteng dari Korea itu.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu, kau berencana menghabiskan pulsaku ya? Hey! Aku belum mandi pula!" Jerit Yosuke panik. Souji tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau menyalahkan aku terus ih. Yasudah sana mandi." Balas Souji sambil memencet tombol merah.

Ketika Souji mengkantungi _handphone_-nya, Yukiko bertanya, "Yosuke?". Sebagai jawabannya, Souji mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu Yukiko tenggelam dalam lamunannya di air. "Kalian sangat dekat ya setelah dua tahun ini." Ujar Yukiko setelah beberapa saat.

Souji tersenyum dan menatap Yukiko, "Begitu pula denganmu dan yang lain." Kata Souji. Yukiko tertawa kecil, "Yeah, tentu saja.". Lalu mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Berapa lama ya menunggu ikan-ikan ini?" Tanya Yukiko sambil menunduk menatap kedalaman air.

"Kita butuh kesabaran. Bisa kapan saja." Jawab Souji.

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sambil menunggu?"

Mereka pun larut dalam pembicaraan ringan untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

~OoOoO~

"Kau akan pergi ke prom dengan siapa?" Tanya Souji tiba-tiba.

Pada hari ke enam nanti akan di gelar acara prom. Pihak-pihak yang mengurus acara tersebut sudah di pilih jauh-jauh hari agar mereka mempersiapkan acara dengan mantap. Aula menjadi tempat yang mereka gunakan. Dari lantai satu hingga lantai dua akan terjadi perubahan besar-besaran. Dari cafetaria menjadi lantai dansa. Banyak yang harus di kerjakan panitia-panitia prom, jadi sepertinya sehari sebelum acara itu di gelar, mereka akan butuh banyak bantuan tambahan dari para siswa.

Yukiko yang sedang minum air, tersedak dan batuk-batuk hebat. Souji menepuk-nepuk punggung Yukiko. Setelah batuknya mereda, Yukiko mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" Gantian Yukiko yang bertanya.

Souji mengangkat bahu, "Hanya penasaran.".

Yukiko salah tingkah sebelum bisa menjawab, "Aku belum tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?".

Souji menengadah menatap langit, "Aku di pilih jadi DJ, jadi aku tidak akan bisa turun ke lantai dansa.".

Yukiko membelalak, "Whoa, kau jadi DJ? Keren." Ucapnya antusias. Souji hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat dari Yukiko.

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

Tepat ketika Yukiko ingin membahas masalah DJ itu lebih lanjut, pancingan Yukiko bergerak. Kedua pasang mata mereka menangkap gerakan di air bersamaan. "Ikan." Kata mereka berdua berbarengan. Mereka bergegas berdiri. Yukiko berusaha keras mempertahankan pancingannya agar tidak tercebur.

Souji menyadari kesulitan Yukiko, dan membantunya. Souji melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Yukiko lalu bersama dengan Yukiko, menggenggam pancingannya erat. "Saat kubilang tarik, tariklah." Ujar Souji pada Yukiko.

Dengan wajah merah, Yukiko mengangguk.

Souji menunggu saat yang tepat sebelum berkata, "Sekarang, tarik!". Mereka mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka dan menarik bersama-sama. Ikan itu pun tertaik keluar dari sungai. Souji dan Yukiko jatuh terduduk dengan Yukiko menimpa Souji. Ikan itu melayang di udara akibat tarikan Souji dan Yukiko yang terlalu kencang. Mata Souji dan Yukiko mengikuti gerakan ikan terbang itu, dan... Yea! Ikan itu masuk langsung ke dalam baskom kosong.

Souji dan Yukiko bertukar pandang.

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

~OoOoO~

Kedua bintang Yasogami itu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersenang-senang. Hingga sore menjelang, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. "Sampai ketemu malam nanti." Kata Souji. Yukiko mengerjapkan mata bingung, gadis itu tidak ingat telah membuat janji dengan Souji nanti malam.

"Makan malam, kau tahu? Aula?" Lanjut Souji sambil nyengir.

"O-oh, yeah tentu. Sampai nanti." Balas Yukiko sambil berjalan ke kiri sementara Souji ke kanan.

Yukiko sempat merasa sedikit senang karena dikiranya ia masih akan mendapat waktu lebih banyak dengan Souji, tapi lalu Yukiko memaki dirinya sendiri karena perasaannya itu. Yukiko berjalan anggun sebagaimana dirinya sejak dahulu. Tangannya memain-mainkan gelang persahabatan dari Chie yang dua hari lalu mereka beli.

Yukiko mengerti benar statusnya saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak boleh menyukai Souji, terutama karena sekarang Souji milik Rise. Pikiran-pikiran baru menghantam kesadarannya. Kemarin Yukiko mungkin nampak begitu rapuh hingga Souji memeluknya. Yukiko terisak-isak di pelukan Souji, itu mungkin yang menyebabkan Souji mengecup Yukiko untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi...

Andaikan Rise tahu, apa yang harus Yukiko lakukan?

Kalut dalam perasaan bersalah pada Rise, juga cemburu, Yukiko tidak sadar telah sampai di depan kamarnya. Beberapa saat, Yukiko hanya duduk-duduk di teras. Hingga matahari telah terbenam sempurna, barulah Yukiko masuk ke kamarnya. Tatapan matanya yang kosong, menandakan pikirannya terbebani.

~OoOoO~

Souji melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling aula mencari Yukiko. Ia tidak memedulikan teman-temannya yang berceloteh berisik di dekat mereka. Aula gaduh seperti biasa. Suara sendok beradu, obrolan ringan dan gelak tawa memenuhi udara. Souji tidak bernapsu untuk makan di aula, karena ia tahu tempat untuk membakar ikan yang tadi siang di tangkapnya bersama Yukiko. Karena tidak ingin makan sendiri, maka Souji mencari Yukiko diluar aula.

Pikiran pertamanya adalah sungai, dan ia berharap dirinya salah. Hari sudah terlalu gelap dan berangin. Sungai bukan tempat yang cocok untuk nongkrong jam segini.

Saat Souji melangkahkan kakinya ke sekitar sungai, firasatnya terbukti benar. Souji merasa _deja vu _saat melihat Yukiko menatap menerawang air sungai lagi, seperti tadi pagi. Souji mendekati gadis yang sedang berjongkok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yukiko terlonjak mendengar suara laki-laki di dekatnya. Yukiko menoleh dan kembali _rileks _setelah melihat Souji.

"Ummm.. Bukan apa-apa." Sahutnya sambil berdiri. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?".

Souji melangkah mendekati Yukiko. Selihatnya barusan, kabut terlihat di mata Yukiko. Souji mengenal Yukiko cukup lama hingga mengetahui kejujuran mata Yukiko. "Mencarimu." Desahnya.

"Untuk apa?" Telinga Yukiko memerah mendengar suara Souji yang lembut.

Souji tersenyum, "Makan malam. Mau ikut?" Suaranya berubah drastis menjadi santai.

Secepat datangnya, rona di telinga Yukiko menghilang. Yukiko tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu. Di mana? Aula?". Souji pun menggeleng. "Ikut saja denganku." Sarannya sembari berjalan menjauh. Yukiko menyusul di belakangnya.

~OoOoO~

"Di mana ini?" Tanya Yukiko yang terkagum-kagum mengamati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Keadaan gelap, namun bulan purnama malam ini bersinar menyinari kedua pasangan serasi itu. Bunga-bunga berwarna putih bersih menambah suasana romantis di sekitar mereka. Di dekat aliran sungai, terdapat tiga kayu yang tampaknya sengaja di buat khusus untuk satu meja dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan.

Tak jauh dari tempat makan itu, terdapat gubuk kecil. Saking kecilnya, mungkin hanya cukup untuk beberapa tong barang dan satu orang. Souji meminta Yukiko menunggu sambil duduk sementara Souji menggunakan senter kecil memasuki gubuk itu.

Semenit kemudian Souji kembali sambil membawa dua ikan yang mereka tangkap tadi siang di dalam ember berisi es batu. "Kau menyimpan ikan di sana?" Tanya Yukiko heran.

Souji mengangguk, "Di sana memang tempat menaruhnya. Ada pendingin, es, pengawet, pisau-pisau untuk membersihkan ikan, ember-ember, dan peralatan makan di sana. Termasuk korek api, kayu bakar, dan alat untuk membuat api unggun." Jelas Souji sambil menaruh ikan mentah di samping meja kayu. Souji bergerak kembali ke gubuk dan kali ini membawa potongan kayu, korek api dan pisau.

Saat Souji sibuk mempersiapkan api unggun, Yukiko berjongkok di dekatnya. "Kau tampak terbiasa dengan segalanya di sini." Ujar Yukiko.

Souji hanya tersenyum. Ketika hendak menjawab, api tersulut hingga membuat kobaran memesona di atas tumpukan kayu bakar. Yukiko di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum terpukau. "Ayo bantu aku membersihkan ikannya." Pinta Souji.

Berdua mereka membersihkan ikan di dekat sungai. Souji mengajarkan pada Yukiko cara membersihkannya pada Yukiko. Dengan wajah mengernyit, Yukiko mengikuti gerakan tangan Souji. Daging dan isi perut ikan yang kenyal, basah, dan lembek membuat jari Yukiko licin. Nyaris saja Yukiko menjatuhkan ikannya.

Setelah selesai mencuci ikan, mereka berdua segera membakarnya.

Yukiko baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Souji membawa bungkusan hitam. Setelah ia bertanya apa isinya pada Souji, Souji menjawabnya kalau isinya adalah nasi.

Sambil menunggu, mereka menyiapkan peralatan makan dalam diam. Ketika mereka selesai, mereka kembali ke dekat api dan mengobrol sedikit.

"Omong-omong, aku penasaran motor siapa yang kemarin kau pakai." Kata Yukiko.

"Hmm? Motor itu? Oh, milik Ayahku." Jawab Souji singkat.

Alis Yukiko terangkat, "Huh? Bagaimana bisa ada di sini?".

"Uh... Karena tempat ini.. Milik Ayahku." Suara Souji terdengar malu.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Yukiko menuntut penjelasan.

Souji enggan memberitahu Yukiko karena hal ini tidak cukup penting baginya. Namun Yukiko memohon karena penasaran. Selepas perdebatan panjang mereka, dengan sedikit terpaksa Souji menjelaskan.

"Ayahku senang dengan tempat menginap luas seperti ini, jadi beliau membuatnya demi beberapa kepentingan. Beberapa minggu sekali, Ayahku akan membawa seluruh bawahannya dari masing-masing negara ke sini. Jumlah bawahannya di satu negara saja sudah ratusan, karena itu ia memanggil mereka secara bertahap setiap minggu." Souji berhenti sebentar karena ia harus mengecek ikan mereka.

"Tujuan Ayahku membawa mereka ke sini agar hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan tetap terjaga. Ayahku peduli pada pekerjannya, jadi dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana prilaku mereka, terlepas dari perkerjaan. Ayahku juga jadi bisa mengawasi kondisi pekerjaan mereka. Andai mereka setres, dengan menginap di sini mungkin mereka sekalian refreshing." Souji mengangkat dua ikan yang sudah matang itu ke meja. Yukiko mengikuti Souji dan duduk di kursi seberang Souji.

"Sejak jauh jauh hari, aku meminta tolong Ibuku untuk mengusulkan tempat ini pada pihak sekolah. Awalnya pihak sekolah bimbang, kemudian Ibuku meringankan pihak sekolah dengan membebaskan biaya penginapan dan lain-lain selama aku ada di sini. Karena itulah pihak sekolah akhirnya setuju." Souji menyudahi ceritanya sambil menyalakan lilin kecil berbentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengah meja mereka. Nyala api lilin memberikan kesan romantis yang tidak sengaja Yukiko sadari.

Yukiko terdiam sesaat. Ia mencoba menerka kenyataan bahwa kekayaan Souji benar-benar tidak dapat ia bayangkan.

"Ayo makan sebelum dingin." Kata Souji dengan tersenyum.

~OoOoO~

"Ups... Oh, _god_..!" Mata Yukiko membelalak melihat gelang persahabatan dari Chie terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ringan ke dalam sungai dengan deburan kecil. Gelang itu melayang di kedalaman air mengikuti arus. Yukiko berlari kecil mengejarnya dari samping sungai.

Souji yang cukup jauh dari Yukiko, sedang sibuk mencuci peralatan makan mereka. Ia tidak mendengar Yukiko yang pergi karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Souji sedikit khawatir, persahabatan ini justru akan makin melukai Yukiko saat ia pergi nanti.

Yukiko telah berlari sangat jauh dari tempat Souji berada. Bahkan gumpalan asap api unggun yang tadi di buat Souji tak nampak. Yukiko masih mengikuti jalannya aliran air. Gadis itu terus berlari berlari dan berlari. Hingga akhirnya gelang itu tersangkut pada celah batu-batuan berbentuk pipih.

Yukiko mendesah lega dan mengusap keringat di keningnya. Tidak terasa sudah beratus-ratus meter di tempuhnya. Yukiko melompat-lompat melewati beberapa batuan kemudian menunduk mencari gelangnya. Saat tangannya terulur untuk mengambil gelang di celah batu, betisnya terserang kram dan membuat Yukiko limbung.

Kepala Yukiko yang pertama menghantam air. Segera saja seluruh tubuhnya basah. Kaki Yukiko menendang-nendang mencari tempat untuk menjejak, namun kram di kakinya belum hilang dan rasa sakitnya makin menjadi-jadi.

Kegelapan di sekitarnya juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya. Kedalaman sungai itu ternyata jauh dari perkiraannya. Sebelum ia sempat keluar dan menghirup oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya lagi, benaknya memikirkan Souji.

Mata Yukiko pun terpejam, dan gelembung yang tadinya keluar dari mulutnya perlahan menghilang.

~OoOoO~

Souji menatap ke sekeliling. "Yukiko...?" Panggilnya.

Souji meletakkan seluruh perlengkapan makan yang habis di cucinya dan berkeliling. "Yukiko..?" Tidak ada jawaban. Perasaan khawatir merayap liar di benaknya. Souji memeriksa pinggir sungai tempat terakhir ia melihat Yukiko. Jejak sepatu terlihat samar.

Dengan perasaan kacau, Souji mengikuti jejak sepatu itu. Makin lama, perasaannya makin hancur. Ia pun berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya.

2 menit kemudian Souji menemukan jejak itu berakhir. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling. "Yukiko!" Teriaknya. Batu-batuan yang tertimpa cahaya bulan menarik perhatiannya. Dengan satu lompatan atletis, Souji sudah naik ke puncak batu-batu itu dan menatap sungai.

Matanya membelalak melihat sekelebat warna merah sweeter Yukiko. Souji melempar sepatu dan jaketnya, lalu terjun bebas ke dalam sungai.

Kulitnya memprotes akibat dinginnya air sungai malam hari itu. Bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang semua. Giginya nyaris menggigit putus lidahnya. Souji mengalahkan keinginannya sendiri dan berusaha sebaik mungkin menyambar tangan Yukiko.

Cukup sulit, karena tidak terlihat tanah untuk menjejakkan kaki. Hati Souji terasa lebih sakit daripada tangannya yang barusan tidak sengaja menggores krikil tajam dan menorehkan luka panjang di lengannya.

Butuh beberapa detik yang terasa setahun untuk Souji membawa Yukiko keluar. Begitu Souji menghempaskan dirinya dan menidurkan Yukiko dengan lembut di tanah, seluruh tubuh Souji gemetar oleh begitu banyak perasaan yang baru pertama kali ini di rasakannya.

Tidak terasa, air mata Souji mengalir jatuh ke dagunya. Tangan Souji menyentuh wajah Yukiko. Seketika, perasaannya membanjir keluar.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku._

Souji menekankan tangan di dada Yukiko. Tidak terdengar detakan apapun.

_Mungkin memang aku jahat, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku._

Air mata terus mengalir di pipi Souji. Dengan gerakan pasti, Souji melakukan pertolongan pertama bagi orang tenggelam yang pernah ia pelajari di SMP. Pernapasan buatan.

_Kumohon, kamulah satu-satunya alasanku hidup. Bila kamu tidak ada, lalu aku apa?_

Berulang-ulang Souji menempelkan mulutnya di mulut Yukiko. Kedua tangannya menekan dada Yukiko. Satu... Dua... Tiga... Satu...Dua.. Tiga..

_Bernafaslah... Bernafaslah..._

Souji berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan pemikiran bahwa Yukiko telah tenggelam sangat lama. Manusia yang tenggelam selama satu menit penuh saja cukup untuk mengalami pingsan dan butuh banyak pertolongan. Dampak sehabis tenggelam itu juga ada banyak, mulai dari trauma hingga beberapa penyakit tertentu.

Dan Yukiko?

Ia tenggelam di malam hari. Sudah lebih dari 2 menit di dalam air sungai yang dinginnya tak terbayangkan. Souji yang belum semenit di dalam air itu sudah menggigil kedinginan, apalagi Yukiko. Souji saja berlari 2 menit, sedangkan Yukiko telah jauh dari Souji bermenit-menit lamanya.

_Keajaiban. Bilamana engkau ada, tunjukkanlah padaku sekarang._

Yukiko masih belum juga bernafas.

_Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, aku rela melepas apapun agar dirimu bahagia. Jadi tetaplah hidup dan bahagialah._

Cahaya bulan lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Wajah pucat Souji dan Yukiko nampak berkilauan. Souji masih berusaha memberikan pernafasan buatan pada Yukiko.

_Yukiko... Aku takut pada kematian orang lain. Aku pernah merasakan bagaimana beratnya harus melepas Minato. Dan butuh lebih dari usaha biasa bagiku untuk terus menatap dunia tanpa merasa muak. Jika kamu meninggalkanku sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah bisa pulih sebagaimana setelah kematian Minato. Bila sekarang kau pergi, aku akan menyusulmu. Karena jiwaku adalah milikmu. Ragaku adalah milikmu. Diriku adalah untukmu._

Souji nyaris putus asa hingga akhirnya Yukiko terduduk tiba-tiba lalu terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan air.

Souji menjauhkan diri dari Yukiko dengan raut muka bersyukur. Tak dapat Souji menghentikan air matanya. Souji menepuk-nepuk punggung Yukiko hingga batuk itu mereda kemudian menengadah menatap langit dan membiarkan dirinya berdoa dalam diam.

Yukiko merasa berat. Pakaiannya, tubuhnya, dan pikirannya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya tenggelam dan barusan ada seseorang yang menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yukiko. Yukiko menelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghilangkan prasangka, lalu ia terdiam. Dilihatnya Souji menangis tanpa suara.

Seperti pada masa lampau. Di mana laki-laki berambut kelabu itu menangis karena adiknya meninggal.

Yukiko mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, hanya melihat Souji dengan perasaan bingung.

Setelah selesai bersyukur sepenuh hati, Souji menatap Yukiko. Di lihatnya seluruh tubuh Yukiko. Tidak ada luka, tidak ada darah, tidak ada noda. Hanya air. Wajahnya tetap cantik, tetap manis, dengan mata yang menyiratkan perasaan bingung dan sedih.

Souji mendekat, dan merangkup Yukiko dalam pelukannya. "Syukurlah... Syukurlah..." Desah Souji sambil memejamkan mata.

Yukiko berhenti bernafas. Wajahnya yang tadinya pucat, sedikit terisi dengan semburat merah muda. Harapan kecil yang nakal berbisik di hatinya, apakah Souji menangis karena khawatir padaku? Yukiko membalas pelukan Souji, "Terima kasih." Bisiknya parau. Tenggorokan Yukiko terasa kering. Mulutnya terasa asin. Badannya gemetar kedinginan.

Souji mengusap-usap rambut Yukiko yang basah sambil menggeleng. Mendengar ucapan terima kasih Yukiko, membuatnya merasa lebih ingin menangis.

Souji melepas pelukannya lalu segera mencari jaket yang tadi ia lemparkan. Setelah merogoh kantung jaket dan menekan nomor telepon Chie, ia kembali mendekati Yukiko yang masih duduk.

"Chie, kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan pentingkan?" Tanya Souji buru-buru.

"S-Souji? Kenapa dengan suaramu? Uh.., tidak. Aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar aula. Kenapa?"

Souji mengelak dari pertanyaan Chie mengenai suaranya yang sumbang dan memberitahu lokasi dirinya dan Yukiko berada.

"Cepatlah. Barusan Yukiko tenggelam dan sekarang kami basah kuyup. Hanya kau dan Yosuke yang bisa menolong kami. Itupun kalau saat ini kalian sedang berdua." Souji menyudahi.

"W-what! Siapa yang tenggelam? Bagaimana bisa? Hey! Segera ja-!"

Souji menaruh _handphone_ miliknya di samping Yukiko. Lalu ia menyelimuti tubuh Yukiko yang mulai gemetar dengan jaket miliknya. Sepatu Souji di lemparkannya sembarangan.

"Chie akan datang sebentar lagi. Tahan ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke kamar, karena aku sama basahnya denganmu." Kata Souji sambil mempersilahkan Yukiko masuk dalam pelukannya.

Gengsi sama sekali harus menyingkir pada saat-saat seperti ini. Tanpa berfikir, Yukiko masuk dalam pelukan Souji.

Berdua mereka diam. Tubuh keduanya kedinginan. Perlahan-lahan mata Yukiko terpejam, ia merasa lemas dan hanya ingin tidur.

~OoOoO~

"Yosuke, gendong Yukiko. Kuharap kalian bisa secepatnya mengantarkan Yukiko ke kamarnya. Tubuhnya menggigil, dan aku berulang kali harus membuatnya tidak menggigit lidahnya." Jelas Souji sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya yang membelakkan mata lebar sekali.

Yosuke mencoba untuk bertanya apa yang di lakukan Souji agar Yukiko tidak menggigit lidahnya, tapi ia di sibukkan dengan tugas menggendong putri tidur yang basah.

Chie pun mengambil alih untuk bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?" Kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Souji menggeleng dan mendorong mereka untuk pergi, "Kalau kalian tidak pergi sekarang, dia bisa sakit! Kalian pikir, enak kalau sedang trip begini sakit? Nanti saja kujelaskan! Pokoknya lari sekarang juga!" Pinta Souji sungguh-sungguh.

Yosuke dan Chie pun berlari dengan Yukiko di gendongan Yosuke.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan di situ seorang diri? Kau juga basah! Dan tanganmu berdarah!" Teriak Chie dari kejauhan sambil berlari mundur.

Souji balas berteriak, "Tidak penting apa yang kulakukan. Pokoknya bergegaslah!". Souji baru menyadari dirinya terluka setelah Chie memberitahu. Tapi toh Souji tidak peduli. Souji larut dalam perasaan penasaran, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menjelajah sungai mencari tahu penyebab Yukiko jauh sekali dari pengawasannya.

Chie mengangguk dan meninggalkan Souji dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Begitu teman-teman Souji tak terlihat lagi, Souji menanggalkan kemeja putihnya yang basah dan melemparkannya ke tanah. Hanya bulan dan hutan yang dapat melihat apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu.

Souji kembali menceburkan diri ke dalam air dingin untuk mencari jawabannya.


	55. Chapter 55: Sick

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Sebuah tangan yang hangat mendarat di kening Souji.

Souji terbangun dan membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Kau sakit." Tuntut Yosuke yang wajahnya berada tepat di atas wajah Souji yang pucat.

Tubuh Souji berkeringat, panas, dan gemetar. Nafasnya terasa hangat. Gejala flu sangat mudah terdeteksi. Yosuke segera mengambil obat-obatan dari koper miliknya.

Di luar kusen jendela, matahari sudah menampakkan diri. Awan menggantung rendah di kaki langit, melindungi bumi dari terik matahari yang menyengat. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat pohon di luar bergoyang kesana kemari. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda hujan.

"Kau ngapain sih kemarin? Setengah jam setelah aku dan Chie pergi meninggalkanmu, kenapa kamu baru kembali? Belum lagi, kau datang dengan rambut hingga kaki basah kuyup dan tangan bernoda darah. Tidak heran sekarang kau sakit." Yosuke mengambil air hangat untuk Souji.

Souji tidak menjawab, tenggorokannya yang kering juga mulutnya yang terasa kaku membuat dirinya malas membuka mulut. Souji hanya mengerjapkan mata menatap langit. Pikirannya melayang-layang, memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Yukiko.

_Semoga ia tidak sakit_, batin Souji.

Yosuke duduk di samping ranjang Souji dan menyuruh Souji meminum obat penurun panas. "Sebelum minum obat, makan roti ini." Kata Yosuke sambil memberikan roti sobek pada Souji.

"Aku tidak _mood _makan." Ucap Souji dengan suara serak.

Yosuke mendesah, "Itulah yang diucapkan orang sakit. Masa bodoh dengan _mood _mu. Kau harus makan." Yosuke kembali menyodorkan roti itu.

Dengan malas, Souji bangun dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Yosuke padanya.

Apapun rasa yang masuk ke mulut Souji, segalanya terasa pahit. Berulang kali Souji harus meneguk air agar bisa menelan roti itu. Souji hanya mampu menghabiskan separuh roti itu, lalu segera meminum obatnya.

"Sayang sekali kau sakit di saat-saat seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang dan mengabadikan masa SMA. _Man_, payah sekali dirimu." Gerutu Yosuke sambil menatap Souji prihatin.

Souji kembali menidurkan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, "Lain kali aku bisa ke sini kok.".

Yosuke mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung. Namun Souji sudah kembali tertidur.

~OoOoO~

Yosuke keluar kamar sepelan mungkin. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang dan ia kelaparan. Souji juga butuh makan, jadi Yosuke akan membelikannya di _rest area _nanti.

Di aula, Yosuke menemukan Chie dan Yukiko bersama cewek-cewek sekelasnya sedang sibuk mengobrol. Yukiko tampak seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berbeda. Tentunya selain sikapnya yang jadi suka terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Dari pagi sudah begitu. Dan Chie juga tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada sikap aneh Yukiko.

Yosuke menepuk bahu Chie dan Yukiko, "Dia sakit." Katanya memberitahu.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang duduk di meja itu menatap Yosuke heran, kecuali Chie dan Yukiko yang menatap Yosuke dengan lesu.

"Parah tidak?" Tanya Yukiko mendahului Chie yang sudah membuka mulut.

Yosuke merunduk sambil menumpukan lengannya pada kursi kedua gadis itu, "Lumayan. Ia berkeringat banyak sekali dan hanya tidur sepanjang hari. Aku sudah mengkompresnya, tapi entah bisa bermanfaat atau tidak." Jawab Yosuke perlahan.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Celetuk salah satu cewek-cewek di meja mereka.

"Souji." Jawab Chie pada mereka. Yang di sambut dengan keluhan prihatin dari banyak cewek-cewek itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya cewek yang rambutnya panjang bergelombang.

Serempak, Yosuke dan Chie menatap Yukiko. "Yeah, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Chie.

Yukiko terdiam, tidak mampu menatap siapapun sementara banyak pasang mata menatapnya. Ternyata anak-anak yang sedang mengantri untuk jatah makan di dekat mereka ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Aku hanya tahu kalau kemarin aku tenggelam. Lalu entah bagaimana, Souji menyelamatkanku." Yukiko sama sekali tidak berani memberitahu mereka tentang kegiatannya seharian bersama Souji. Memancing, makan malam, nafas buatan, Souji yang menangis. Yang paling meresahkan Yukiko adalah air mata. Errr, juga nafas buatan.

"Huh?" Hanya itulah komentar dari yang mendengarkan.

Yukiko mendecak, "Pokoknya begitulah. Hari sudah malam saat itu, jadi air sungai juga dinginnya tidak kira-kira.".

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak sakit?" Tanya cewek di samping Chie.

"Itu karena.." Yukiko hendak menjawab, tapi kata-katanya mengantung di udara. Yukiko menatap Chie dan Yosuke. Seingat Yukiko, Yosuke mengendongnya dan Chie ada di samping Yosuke.

Chie mengerti maksud Yukiko yang meminta penjelasan tentang semalam, "Souji memintaku dan Yosuke segera mengantarkanmu ke kamar. Setibanya di kamar, aku menceburkanmu ke dalam bak penuh air hangat bahkan saat kau masih memakai pakaian lengkap dengan sepatumu." Lalu Chie menatap Yosuke.

"Sementara Souji tetap berada di sana." Lanjut Yosuke.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?" Celetuk cewek lainnya.

Chie tersentak lalu buru-buru merogoh kantung jaketnya, ia mengeluarkan gelang persahabatan milik Yukiko, "Aku baru ingat! Kemarin malam, tepat setelah Yukiko tertidur, Souji datang dan memberikanku ini. Ia basah kuyup dan menenteng sepatu dengan sebelah tangan." Di taruhnya gelan itu di tangan Yukiko.

Yukiko membelalak mendengar perkataan Chie. Ia ingat, bahwa alasan kenapa dirinya tenggelam adalah karena mencoba mengambil gelang itu. "Aku.. Kakiku kram saat meraih gelang yang tercebur ke sungai ini. Karena ini satu-satunya gelang persahabatanku, aku tidak mau melepasnya. Lalu aku.. Tenggelam." Jelas Yukiko sambil menatap gelang itu tidak percaya.

_Tunggu.. Bila Souji tidak segera kembali ke kamarnya justru tetap berada di sekitar sungai, lalu tiba-tiba menitipkan ini pada Chie beberapa saat kemudian. Apakah Souji mencari gelangku? Tapi aku tidak pernah mengungkit gelang ini pada Souji._

Yukiko sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara teman-temannya asyik membicarakan topik mengenai Souji yang sakit. Yukiko tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat Chie dan Yosuke menoleh. "Biar aku mengantikanmu merawat Souji. Bisa kupinjam kunci kamarmu?" Yukiko mengulurkan tangan pada Yosuke.

"Tentu. Terima kasih." Yosuke memberi Yukiko kunci kamarnya, "Souji belum makan siang, omong-omong. Tadi pagi aku hanya memberinya roti. Bisa aku menitipkan makan siang Souji padamu?".

~OoOoO~

Untunglah Yukiko tidak terpergok sedang memasuki kamar Souji. Saat pintu di belakang Yukiko menutup, yang membuatnya sendirian bersama Souji yang terlelap, detakan jantung Yukiko berpacu lebih cepat.

Yukiko menaruh bubur untuk Souji di meja, lalu mendekati ranjang Souji.

Souji bergeming. Nafasnya berat. Suhu tubuhnya belum menurun.

Yukiko melepas handuk kecil di kening Souji, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memerasnya dan mengantinya dengan handuk yang dingin. Saat di taruhnya kembali handuk itu di kening Souji, pelupuk mata Souji bergetar terbuka.

Yukiko duduk di tepi ranjang Souji.

"Yukiko..." Desah Souji sedikit senang.

Yukiko tersenyum kecil dan membalas tatapan hangat Souji, "Ya?".

"Apa.. Yang kau lakukan? Di sini?" Tanya Souji lambat-lambat.

Yukiko berdiri dan berbalik untuk mengambil bubur Souji. Ia menyiapkan air minum dan obat sebelum kembali ke sisi Souji. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, yang telah menyelamatkanku dari maut, kelaparan bukan?" Ucapnya sambil membantu Souji duduk.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Souji halus.

Yukiko menggeleng dan menyendok bubur Souji, "Kau tetap harus makan. Buka mulutmu." Pinta Yukiko.

Souji mengerang sebelum membiarkan Yukiko menyuapinya seperti anak kecil yang susah di suruh makan. Waktu berjalan lamban selama Yukiko memasukkan bubur ke dalam mulut Souji. Mereka tidak berbicara, tapi mereka selalu memandang satu sama lain.

Hingga bubur itu akhirnya habis, Souji minum kemudian kembali rebahan di kasur. Yukiko sibuk membereskan peralatan makan.

Setelah beres, Yukiko kembali duduk di dekat Souji. Kali ini Souji tidak memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa Souji jadi memiliki keinginan untuk tetap terjaga. Mungkin karena kehadiran Yukiko di dekatnya.

Yukiko menyentuh jemari Souji di atas selimut, "Terimakasih soal kemarin. Soal segalanya." Souji menatap Yukiko.

Yukiko menelan ludah karena merasa di pandangi Souji dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya, "Maaf kau jadi sakit karenaku." Lanjut Yukiko tanpa menatap mata Souji.

Souji menggenggam jemari kecil Yukiko, "Aduh, kepalaku sakit mendengarmu minta maaf. Simpanlah kata-katamu untuk kapan-kapan, jangan membuatku tersiksa dengan kalimat anehmu." Gurau Souji.

Yukiko tersenyum dan membalas genggaman Souji, "Dasar..".

Mereka kembali bertatapan.

Detik itu, Souji melepaskan perasaan cintanya dari sorotan mata kelabu miliknya. Sekali itu, Souji ingin sekali Yukiko mengetahui cintanya.

Yukiko pun membeku di tempat. Perasaan Souji tersampaikan padanya, namun ia mencoba mengenyahkannya. Yukiko takut dirinya salah dan pada akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya berhalusinasi. Yukiko memutuskan untuk membungkam perasaan hangat di dadanya, dan tersenyum pada Souji.

"Istirahatlah." Kata Yukiko.

Souji menggeleng. Yukiko mengerutkan alis, "Kenapa?".

Souji menarik nafas sebelum bicara, "Aku tidak mau, jika nanti aku terbangun dan kau tidak lagi ada di sisiku.".

Kembali Yukiko terhenyak mendengarnya.

Jarinya yang di genggam Souji terasa nyaman dan tergelitik.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ada di sini hingga nanti kau bangun. Jadi tidurlah." Jawab Yukiko.

"Berjanjilah padaku." Pinta Souji lemah.

"Aku berjanji, akulah orang pertama yang kau lihat saat kau terbangun.".

Souji menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

~OoOoO~

Cahaya sore menerobos masuk dari kusen jendela. Semburat warna oranye dan merah terang menerangi kamar yang sepi itu. Sehebat apapun pendengaran, hanya suara desahan nafas yang terdengar. Hingga sesaat kemudian.

Souji membuka mata dan langsung turun dari kasur sambil melempar handuk di keningnya. Yukiko tersentak terbangun dari tidurnya. Souji berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Suara orang muntah terdengar.

Yukiko bergegas mengambilkan air untuk Souji. Saat Yukiko berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan gelas di tangannya, kekhawatiran tersirat di wajah manis itu.

Sesaat kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Souji berkeringat, pandangannya bergoyang, handuk mandi yang sedikit basah tersampir di lehernya, dan wajah yang telah di basuh air melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yukiko.

Souji tidak mampu menjawab. Tubuhnya menolak melakukan lebih banyak gerakan, dan Souji jatuh ke dalam pelukan Yukiko. Kepala Souji menyentuh bahu Yukiko dan hidungnya mampu mencium aroma wangi rambut Yukiko. Tangannya mencoba untuk menahan beban dirinya dengan menekan tembok di belakang Yukiko.

"Hey.." Bisik Yukiko setelah terkejut menerima beban tubuh Souji.

Kulit Souji yang panas bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Desahan nafas panas Souji terasa di lehernya. Wajah Yukiko berubah semerah tomat sementara dirinya membantu Souji kembali ke kasurnya.

Sebelum Souji kembali tiduran, Yukiko memberikan air pada Souji yang di teguknya hingga habis. "Tidurlah lagi." Pinta Yukiko. Souji menuruti perintah Yukiko tanpa pamrih.

~OoOoO~

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Yosuke yang masuk ke dalam kamar sepelan mungkin.

Yukiko menaruh novel miliknya sebelum menjawab Yosuke, "Begitulah. Tadi sempat muntah.".

Yosuke mengangguk mengerti lalu duduk di sebelah Yukiko, di lantai samping kasur Souji.

"Chie tidak datang?" Tanya Yukiko dengan suara pelan.

Yosuke menggeleng, "Ia mau ke sini, tapi para penjaga area sudah bekerja lagi. Mereka berpatroli jauh di sana, kau tahu? Kau beruntung mereka belum beraksi saat dirimu datang ke sini." Jawab Yosuke dengan suara yang sama pelannya.

"Oh.. Kapan mereka akan pergi?".

"Uh... Aku tidak tahu. Biasanya mereka berjaga semalaman suntuk.".

Yukiko membelalak, "Lalu bagaimana aku akan kembali ke kamarku?".

Yosuke mengernyit, "Aku tidak tahu.".

Yukiko menelan ludah.

"Tidak seburuk itu kok menginap di sini. Kamarnya sama saja. _W-well_, terlepas dari barang-barang kami yang berceceran." Ujar Yosuke setelah melihat raut wajah Yukiko.

Yukiko mendesah, "Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan. Tapi... Yang benar saja! Sekamar dengan dua pria? Terlebih lagi, di mana aku tidur? Sekasur bersamamu? Bunuh aku dulu!" Yukiko memeluk lututnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Yosuke hendak menenangkan sahabatnya itu, "Heh, gila..! Aku tidak akan begitu kok. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Biar aku nanti malam pindah ke kamar Kou dan nginap di sana. Kau tidak apa-apa mengurus Souji untukku? Karena aku lebih tidak mau kau sekamar dengan Kou. Akan gempar nanti kalau ada yang tahu kau menyelinap ke kamar cowok." Jelas Yosuke panjang lebar.

Yukiko menatap Yosuke, "Jadi kau _sudah _memikirkannya? Kau tahu ini akan terjadi?" Suara Yukiko naik satu oktaf dengan nada mengancam.

Yosuke merasa aura membunuh dan segera melakukan gencatan senjata, "_Hell! _Ya tidak gitu juga. Aku hanya terpikir saat jalan tadi." Wajah Yukiko merileks, "Jadi gimana? Kau tetap di sinikan? Malam ini saja kok. Janji tidak akan ada apa-apa.".

Yukiko mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

~OoOoO~

Pukul 11 malam.

"Baik, aku pergi. Jika ada apa-apa, telepon HP ku saja. Jangan lupa kunci pintu. Dan tolong rawat Souji." Ucap Yosuke sebelum membuka pintu.

Yukiko tertawa kecil, "Yeah, Ibu.".

Yosuke nyengir kuda di panggil Ibu, lalu ia keluar.

Yukiko mengunci pintu seperti yang Yosuke katakan.

Yukiko berbalik dan menyelipkan tangan ke rambutnya. Sepertinya ia harus tidur di kasur Yosuke malam ini. _Oh semoga Chie tidak murka_, pintanya dalam hati.

Yukiko mengambil _handphone _miliknya lalu menaruh benda itu di meja kecil samping tempat tidur, agar bila ada keadaan gawat ia bisa segera menelepon Yosuke. Yukiko menghempaskan diri di kasur Yosuke, lalu memutar tubuh menghadap Souji.

Gadis itu menatap Souji lama sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuk.

~OoOoO~

Suara badai di luar membuat Souji terbangun.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak pemuda itu ialah gadis pujaannya, Yukiko. Ia berandai-andai, di manakah gadis itu berada saat ini.

Tubuh Souji terasa kaku dan berat. Penyakit flu yang di deritanya membuat Souji merasa tidak nyaman. Souji menelengkan kepalanya sedikit; ia terkejut.

Yukiko tertidur di kasur Yosuke dengan nyenyaknya. Mungkin gadis itu lelah setelah berjam-jam merawat Souji. Souji yang melihat Yukiko terlelap tanpa selimut, bangun hanya untuk memberikan selimutnya kepada Yukiko.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Yosuke tidak sengaja menumpahkan sirop pada selimutnya sendiri, sehingga sekarang selimut Yosuke berada di ruangan cuci para pengurus asrama.

Souji tertatih-tatih menuju kasur Yosuke. Kepalanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk dan pandangannya susah di fokuskan. Pusing. Dengan gerakan lemah, Souji membentangkan selimut di atas tubuh Yukiko. Souji berlutut di samping Yukiko lalu mengecup kening gadis itu perlahan.

Saat Souji kembali berdiri, pandangannya terpaku pada jendela. Tidak banyak yang bisa di lihat dari keadaan cuaca segelap itu, tapi sangat jelas terlihat pepohonan yang bergoyang, curah hujan menderu deras, dan langit gelap tanpa bintang.

Souji berbalik dari pemandangan suram itu untuk kembali tidur di kasurnya.

~OoOoO~

Dua puluh menit kemudian...

Yukiko terbangun perlahan. Di rasakannya gesekan selimut halus pada kulitnya. Yukiko tertegun sejenak, ia tidak ingat sempat memakai selimut sebelum tidur.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, tertangkap sosok pemuda berwajah pucat di kasur seberang. Souji. Yukiko mengerjap sebelum teringat kenapa ia bisa ada di kamar laki-laki itu. Lalu gadis itu menangkap gerakan samar Souji.

_Dia gemetaran..._ Batin Yukiko sambil turun dari ranjangnya.

Yukiko berjalan ke samping Souji; meletakkan tangannya di kening Souji yang panas. Yukiko bertanya-tanya kenapa Souji tidak memakai selimut, dan Yukiko mengambil selimut dari kasurnya.

Sekali lagi Yukiko tertegun di hari yang panjang ini. _Apa __Souji memakaikanku selimut..?_

Sambil menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran tersebut, Yukiko menyelimuti Souji. Yukiko lalu duduk di tepi ranjang pemuda sakit itu.

Yukiko melamun sambil terus menatap Souji tidur... Tak lama, rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya...

Tepat saat itu, mata Souji terbuka perlahan.

Selama sesaat, mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

Souji sadar Yukiko mengembalikan selimutnya.

Souji bergeser dari posisinya sambil menarik Yukiko hingga tubuh Yukiko tertidur di sampingnya. Yukiko tidak melawan ataupun berkomentar, toh ia mengantuk. Hujan di luar sana masih deras dan udara semakin dingin dengan berlalunya waktu. Namun fajar belum terlihat.

Yukiko memiliki dorongan kuat untuk mendekati Souji. Kantuknya memberikan keberanian yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Yukiko merapat pada Souji, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di leher Souji, dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Souji. Yukiko pun memejamkan mata.

Menyadari kedekatan mereka, Souji memeluk Yukiko seperti yang telah di lakukannya berkali-kali dahulu. Agar tidak tertular, Souji memosisikan dagunya berada di atas kepala Yukiko.

_Andai aku memiliki satu permintaan yang pasti di kabulkan oleh Tuhan..._

_Aku pasti akan meminta dirimu._


	56. Chapter 56: Last Date Before 'The Day'

**A/N: ***menunduk sedalam-dalamnya hingga kepala nyaris menyentuh kaki*

maaf lama sekali saya mengupdate! rasanya enggak ada kata-kata yang mampu menyampaikan perasaan bersalah ini, yang jelas saya mohon maaf sekaliii! padahal tinggal sedikit lagi cerita ini tamat, semangat saya kembali berkobar! *mata menyala layaknya lampu jalan di tol* jika anda berkenan, mohon memaafkan saya. bila tidak, yah saya tetap bisa terjun ke sungai deket rumah kapanpun saya mau (?). baik, sekian dan terima kasih! *nunduk lagi*

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi.

Yukiko Amagi dan Souji Seta terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hal pertama yang mereka sadari adalah kehangatan. Kemudian mata mereka bertatapan, di susul oleh ingatan mengenai kejadian semalam. Keduanya menarik diri dalam perasaan malu dan gugup.

Keduanya langsung duduk di pinggir kasur yang berlawanan. Wajah Yukiko merah padam, tak henti-hentinya ia memaki dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia harus mengingatkan dirinya betapa aneh keadaan yang harus di laluinya bersama Souji. Jika ini terus di lanjutkan, bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Souji?

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Souji sendiri. Masih dapat dirasakan olehnya, nafas hangat Yukiko dan kenyamanan sentuhan gadis itu. Souji terdiam lama. Perlahan-lahan, dirinya mulai tenang kembali.

Jauh di luar sana, tampak cuaca pagi yang sempurna. Embun pagi lebih banyak di banding biasanya akibat hujan semalam. Jalanan tampak segar dan tidak becek. Angin pegunungan berhembus meniup dedaunan di pepohonan. Awan seputih kapas melayang ringan di cakrawala. Mentari pagi datang menyapa makhluk di bumi.

"Umm... Aku mandi duluan ya. Jika kau mau kembali ke kamarmu, tidak apa." Kata Souji sambil beranjak mengambil handuk dan pakaian.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana tubuhmu?" Yukiko berdiri tepat di hadapan Souji ketika Souji membalikkan badan, punggung tangannya menyentuh kening pemuda itu. Tidak panas, sedikit hangat. "Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau mengharapkan aku sakit lebih lama?" Tanya Souji bingung.

"B-bukan itu maksudku. Tapi kau baru istirahat satu hari. Panasmu kemarin sangat tinggi, tahu." Jawab Yukiko sambil setengah merengut melihat ketahanan tubuh Souji terhadap penyakit begitu tinggi. Yukiko sedikit berharap, dirinya bisa sedikit lebih lama melihat sisi rapuh Souji.

Souji hanya menjawab dengan gerakan bahu.

Yukiko mendesah, "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku mau ke kamarku. Kalau nanti kau pusing, jangan berani-berani keluar kamar." Ancam gadis itu. Namun Souji bisa merasakan kekhawatiran murni terpancar dari kata-katanya, Souji pun tersenyum senang.

Di belakangnya, pintu berdebam tertutup.

"Manisnya..." Bisik Souji.

~OoOoO~

Aula, jam makan pagi.

"Yukikooo~~o!" Nada mendayu-dayu memuja membuat yang di panggil menoleh.

"Ya, Yosuke?" Tanya Yukiko bingung dengan tangan kanan yang memegang sendok terhenti di udara.

Yosuke mengambil kursi di samping Yukiko dan duduk di dekat gadis itu. Chie tidak ada di meja Yukiko, dapat di pastikan gadis tomboy itu masih mendengkur di kamarnya. Anak-anak yang ada di aula, hanya anak-anak yang terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke kota hari ini. Makanya mereka bangun lebih pagi.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam." Yosuke tersenyum ceria, seakan ia baru di beri segerobak es krim magnum.

Yukiko tersedak supnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Teman semejanya langsung menoleh memandangnya.

"Uhuk.. Y-yeah.. Tentu saja." Jawab Yukiko sambil meneguk minuman miliknya, wajahnya memerah akibat batuk dan perasaannya mengenai kejadian semalam.

Yosuke mendecak melihat tingkah laku polos Yukiko, "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun yah? Apa yang semalam kalian lakukan memangnya?" Tanya Yosuke setengah berbisik.

Wajah Yukiko tambah memerah, "Kenapa kau berpikir kami melakukan sesuatu?" Elaknya.

Yosuke menjentikan jari, "Wajahmu merah, kau batuk-batuk tanpa sebab, dan kau banyak menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku." Jelas Yosuke.

Yukiko mendesah, "Memangnya segitu kelihatan?" Bahu gadis itu merosot.

Yosuke tertawa kecil, "Ya, memang. Hey kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Tuntut Yosuke.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Yeah!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau tahu!"

"Kalau aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu? Mau apa kau?"

"A-aku.. Aku menebak!"

"Huh?"

"Apa kalian berciuman?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah, tapi ia menggeleng keras-keras.

"Berpelukan?"

Makin merah, tidak sanggup berbohong untuk menggeleng.

"Ummm.. Aku jadi teringat di vila Rise. Kalian..." Kalimatnya mengantung di udara.

Begitu nama Rise di sebut, perut Yukiko yang baru separuh terisi sarapan langsung terasa kenyang seakan baru ada orang yang membelah perutnya untuk menaruh batu di dalam lambung Yukiko. Napsu makannya hilang entah kemana, dan ia memutuskan untuk banyak-banyak minum ketimbang melanjutkan makannya.

Menyadari sikap Yukiko yang berubah tiba-tiba, Yosuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Souji bilang dirinya sudah sembuh. Ia juga mandi dan sempat membaca koran sambil minum teh di teras. Apa dia benar sudah sembuh?".

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak tanya padanya?".

"Sudah, dia bilang sih sudah sembuh. Tapi memang secepat itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau mau membantuku lagi?"

"Ngapain?"

"Mau tidak kau jalan-jalan ke kota dengan Souji?" Melihat reaksi enggan Yukiko, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Ayolah. Kujanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu setelah kau menemaninya hari ini."

"Memangnya kau sibuk?" Sahut Yukiko.

"Aku pengen kencan sama Chie. Ayolaaaaaah.." Yosuke merengek.

"Kau janji mau melakukan apapun untukku?"

"Ya! Janji!"

"Kalau begitu, kita punya kesepakatan."

~OoOoO~

"Kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Yukiko sambil celingak-celinguk memandang sekitar mereka. Di lepasnya helm pinjaman dari Souji agar Souji dapat menyimpannya di bagasi motor ayahnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas, dan mereka sedang berada di parkiran samping mall. Tampak banyak motor dan mobil berjejeran di sekitar mereka, mungkin mall sedang ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Belanja yuk." Ajak Souji yang menuntun Yukiko memasuki mall.

Begitu pintu otomatis terbuka, suara bising terdengar menggelegar. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan ribut, lagu yang berbeda-beda di putar untuk menghibur para pengunjung, suara orang-orang yang menawarkan segala macam produk barang mencoba menyaingi suara musik, dan begitu banyak suara lain layaknya mall besar.

Kedua orang tersebut masuk sambil mengedarkan pandangan mereka terhadap tempat baru itu. Ke manapun mata melihat, berbagai macam kegiatan dapat diketahui.

Pertama, Souji mengajak Yukiko menuju butik baju terkenal. Awalnya Yukiko menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Souji untuk membelikannya baju. Namun dengan paksaan lembut, Yukiko terpaksa mengenakan gaun pink muda selutut mode terbaru dengan renda putih. Yang di double sweeter merah sebagai atasannya.

Sebagai pembalasan dendam, Yukiko meminta Souji sekalian ikut membeli pakaian yang dipilihnya untuk Souji. Tuksedo hitam dengan dasi bergambar tweety sedang mengedipkan sebelah mata. Dasi itu cukup cocok, karena background tweety adalah langit hitam berbintang, sehitam warna tuksedo Souji.

Harga kedua baju itu cukup mahal, namun rekening Souji selalu mengalahkan harga belanjaannya.

Begitu mereka keluar dari butik itu, banyak mata menggerling pada mereka.

Mereka begitu mencolok. Tidak ada satupun orang yang memakai gaun atau tuksedo ke dalam mall, kecuali Souji dan Yukiko. Terlebih lagi, keduanya tampak menawan. Rambut panjang Yukiko tergerai hingga pinggulnya. Wajahnya yang cantik, menonjol dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Segala yang ada di tubuhnya terlihat cocok dan indah. Tidak ada kekurangan yang ia tunjukkan.

Begitu pula dengan Souji. Walau sedikit sesak mengenakan dasi, pemuda itu pintar menyembunyikan perasaan tidak nyamannya. Jalannya tetap tegak, pandangannya tetap lurus, bahasa tubuhnya tetap santai. Wajahnya juga sama bagusnya dengan wajah Yukiko. Dan jujur saja, tuksedo sering membuat laki-laki terlihat mempesona.

Souji dan Yukiko berpandangan saat anak kecil berumur 4 tahunan melewati mereka sambil berteriak-teriak pada Ibunya, "Mama mama! Aku ingin ikut pesta kostum!". Serempak, Yukiko dan Souji melepas perasaan malu mereka karena mengenakan pakaian yang begitu mencolok dengan gelak tawa.

Sudah tidak penting lagi dengan penampilan mereka, mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang.

Selanjutnya, Souji dan Yukiko memutuskan untuk bermain di area game center.

Pemandangan yang sungguh aneh bila kalian lihat, dua orang berpakaian seakan baru kabur dari pesta dansa tengah tertawa-tawa sambil memasukkan bola basket ke ringnya. Terlebih lagi, jumlah score mereka jauh di atas rata-rata orang biasanya bermain.

Lama, kedua sahabat itu melihat-lihat mall hingga mereka puas. Tiap pojokan mereka lewati, tiap toko bagus mereka masuki, tiap barang yang mereka sukai mereka beli.

Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang, mereka kelaparan hingga memutuskan untuk makan.

Souji mengajak Yukiko untuk pergi ke sebuah restaurant favoritnya. Letaknya sekitar 3 km dari mall itu, Yukiko hanya mengangguk setuju untuk menanggapinya.

~OoOoO~

Sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua berwarna hijau dengan banyak dekorasi menarik, menjadi tempat tujuan Souji. Tempat itu sangat ramai oleh orang-orang yang sedang mengambil jam istirahat mereka dari pekerjaan masing-masing. Tampak juga mahasiswa-mahasiswi sedang asyik menikmati hidangan restaurant itu.

Yukiko tidak yakin mereka mampu mendapatkan tempat, namun Souji bersikeras agar Yukiko ikut masuk dengannya.

Rupanya, pemilik restaurant itu adalah saudara Souji. Dengan mudahnya, mereka mendapatkan tempat di lantai 2.

Lantai 2 terbagi menjadi beberapa tempat. Ada tempat untuk istirahat para pelayan, ada kantor boss, juga ada dapur kecil beserta meja makan yang special biasanya dipesan beberapa orang untuk melakukan pelamaran. Dapur kecil itu memiliki balkon yang menghadap ke pegunungan. Pohon-pohon sakura juga ada banyak di dekat restaurant itu, sehingga suasana sangat cocok untuk berduaan.

Setelah berterima kasih, saudara Souji kembali bekerja mengurus keramaian di bawah dan meninggalkan Souji dan Yukiko untuk masak sesuka mereka.

"Indah sekali." Kata Yukiko dari balkon. Angin sejuk masuk melewati pintu menuju balkon.

Souji membuka tuksedonya dan membiarkan kemejanya keluar berantakan dari celananya. Di taruhnya tuksedo itu di sofa, dan ia ikut bersantai menikmati keindahan pemandangan di balkon.

"Mm-hmm." Sahut Souji menyetujui.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Keheningan menyelimuti dengan damai. Pikiran kedua orang tersebut dipenuhi oleh masalah masing-masing. Setelah berjam-jam yang baru saja mereka lalui bersama, membuat keduanya berharap keadaan tidak pernah berubah. Mereka ingin tetap berbahagia bersama.

"Umm.. Aku lapar." Yukiko mengalihkan pikirannya yang sudah mulai melantur dengan mencoba menyibukkan diri mencari-cari penggorengan.

Tidak sulit, karena dapur itu tertata rapih. Berbagai macam penggorengan, wajan, dan alat-alat memasak tergantung di bagian atas konter. Mangkuk, piring, sendok-garpu-pisau, ada di laci bawah konter. Sementara berbagai macam daging, sayur, dan buah ada di kulkas. Dan berbagai macam bumbu ada di rak pinggir ruangan.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Souji yang sedang melihat-lihat kulkas.

Setelah berfikir sejenak Yukiko menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau okonomiyaki?"

Souji mengangguk menyetujui. Diambilnya tepung terigu, kol, telur ayam, dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

~OoOoO~

"Lebih baik jika kau memotongnya secara vertikal dan pelan-pelan." Souji meletakkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kanan Yukiko yang memegang pisau, dan menempelkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kiri Yukiko yang memegangi bawang.

Secara bersamaan mereka memotong bawang itu dengan rapi.

Souji melihat perubahan dalam bahasa tubuh Yukiko. Gadis itu gugup dan risih. Souji buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya. Selalu saja Souji lupa, bahwa ia harus menjaga sikapnya dengan Yukiko. Kejadian seperti malam kemarin benar-benar tidak boleh terulang. Ataupun kejadian apapun yang menunjukkan dirinya masih menyayangi Yukiko seperti dahulu.

Souji kembali pada tugasnya. Mereka bekerja dalam diam.

Hingga beberapa waktu kemudian, sifat iseng Souji muncul entah dari mana. Ia melihat tepung terigu putih dan mengambilnya dalam genggamannya. Souji menoleh pada Yukiko yang memakai celemek dan kaus. Ia telah mengganti gaunnya.

Mula-mula Souji tersenyum, "Yukiko.." Panggilnya lembut sambil mendekat. Yukiko menoleh menatap Souji, terkesiap, dan menemukan pipinya di tempeli oleh tepung terigu. Wajah jenaka Souji adalah hal kedua yang di ketahuinya. Seketika, keterkejutan Yukiko hilang.

Yukiko mengambil botol saus tomat dan menyemprotkannya pada leher Souji, dirinya sendiri ikut tersenyum. Souji tidak memedulikan serangan Yukiko, ikut mengambil botol kecap dan menyemprotkannya pada pipi Yukiko. Yukiko tertawa lalu membalas Souji dengan melempari pemuda itu kuning telur mentah tepat di wajahnya. Di tambahkannya juga daun bawang pada kedua pipi Souji, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat konyol.

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus saling melempari satu sama lain.

Terakhir, saat Yukiko ingin memeluk Souji dari belakang dan menempelkan krim di wajah Souji, Souji berbalik secara tiba-tiba dan dengan bersamaan mereka mengoleskan krim pada wajah satu sama lain. Mereka tertawa semakin dahsyat. Yukiko berbalik untuk mengambil selai, Souji menahannya dengan mengelitiki Yukiko dari belakang.

"Bhaha! B-berhenti.. Hahah-gyaaaa!" Yukiko menjerit ketika mereka berdua terjatuh karena terpeleset oleh cairan dari dalam telur yang masih mentah.

Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, senyum nakal masih menghiasi wajah, lalu mereka duduk saling menyender sambil melihat ke sekeliling memperhatikan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

~OoOoO~

Setelah makan siang, membereskan dapur, membersihkan diri, mengobrol lama, juga memaksa membayar, Souji dan Yukiko telah sampai pada akhir hari mereka. Matahari sudah turun, burung-burung malam mulai berkicau, bulan mulai tampak menggantikan tempat matahari biasanya berada.

Di dekat motor, Souji berhenti untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Yukiko.

"Besok mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Kata Souji. Yukiko sedikit terkejut, dirinya menemukan bahwa ia tak mampu menanggapi kalimat tersebut. Lidahnya terasa kelu seketika.

"Kau pasti sibuk dengan segala macam persiapan prom. Aku akan berlatih dengan tombol-tombol sebagai DJ. Panitia akan sibuk mengurusi aula, aku mungkin akan membantu juga di sana." Souji berhenti untuk mendesah, "Kuharap waktu kita lebih banyak." Gumamnya perlahan.

Yukiko masih tak mampu bersuara. Jauh di hatinya ia membisikkan permohonan yang sama.

Baru teringat oleh Souji hari keberangkatannya. Tepat sehari setelah wisuda. Dadanya terasa sesak seakan seseorang mencengkram paru-parunya erat. "Umm.. Aku.." Di tatapnya wajah Yukiko, "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti, bahwa dirimu adalah seseorang yang berarti bagiku."

Wajah Yukiko memerah.

"Setelah sekian lama waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, menyadarkanku satu hal." Souji menyentuh puncuk kepala Yukiko. Di elusnya rambut Yukiko perlahan, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Teman-temanku. Inaba." Ia memberi penekanan pada kata-kata tersebut.

Yukiko terenyak mendengarnya. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah membayangkan momen ini. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Souji mengutarakan hal-hal tersebut kepadanya? Sekarang? Kenapa Souji mengatakannya seakan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mengaku? Di terjang oleh kenyataan tersebut, Yukiko menggenggam tangan Souji. "Tidak perlu kau ucapkan, kami sudah mengerti." Ia memaksakan seulas senyum.

Souji ikut tersenyum walau bibirnya pedih.

Yukiko menurunkan pandangannya sedikit, "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya berhati-hati.

Bukannya menjawab, Souji malah menarik Yukiko untuk naik ke motor, memakai helm, dan bersiap kembali ke tempat teman-teman angkatan mereka. "Lebih baik kita segera kembali. Seingatku akan ada rapat untuk besok." Kata Souji.

Percakapan barusan sudah cukup membuat Souji ingin menyobek tiket keberangkatannya. Juga ingin mengaku seterbuka mungkin bahwa ia ingin tetap di sisi Yukiko, untuk mencintainya. Tembok pertahanan Souji yang sulit di tembus orang lain, begitu mudah di tembus oleh Yukiko. Gadis tersebut satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengacaukan Souji.

Sekarang dan selamanya.

~OoOoO~

Mereka telah sampai. Yukiko turun pertama lalu di susul Souji. Di lepasnya helm mereka, di letakkannya pada bagasi motor.

Yukiko menarik lengan Souji, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku." Ujarnya perlahan.

Souji menutup bagasinya dan tersenyum pada Yukiko, "Jika, entah bagaimana, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya setengah bercanda.

Di rasakannya wajah Yukiko memucat. "Apa maksudmu?" Bisiknya hampir tidak terdengar.

Souji menatap gadis itu sepenuh hati, "Jawab saja.".

Dengan gelagapan Yukiko menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Souji terenyak, "Maksudku, jika tidak ada alasan yang cukup memuaskan bagiku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kuyakin kita semua seperti itu. Untuk apa kami membiarkanmu menghilang? Kenapa kamu ingin menghilang?" Suaranya meninggi satu oktaf, dirinya panik di jejali begitu banyak pertanyaan pada benaknya.

Tak mampu bersuara, Souji menarik Yukiko dalam pelukannya. Tidak pernah ia mengharapkan sesuatu sebesar gadis tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia miliki sepenuhnya. Ingin ia bahagiakan oleh jerih payahnya sendiri. Ingin ia sayang dan tak mau melepaskannya. Apa yang baru saja gadis itu utarakan, merupakan sesuatu bagi Souji.

Cinta, begitu memuakkan.

Cinta, begitu memabukkan.

Cinta, tidak kenal menyerah.

Cinta, sesungguhnya perasaan itu murni.

Setelah cukup lama, Souji melepas pelukannya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Yukiko yang tadinya memucat jadi bingung.

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Souji berjalan menjauh. "Selamat malam." Bisiknya parau sebelum berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Yukiko.


	57. Chapter 57: PROM

**A/N; **Hai hei, saya kembaliii! Yap, ini dia chap 57! Dikit lagi tamat niiih~~~ *loncat-loncat ke gedung sebelah* sudah ada perkiraan kira-kira akan tamat di chapter 60/61. Nah sebelum di baca, tolong yak jawab pertanyaanku di review! Author udah hopeless banget nih... ^^ nama Akira Seta cocok enggak untuk anak Souji? Jawab sejujurnya saja tidak apa. Dan kalau bisa saya minta saran nama anak cowok yang bermarga Seta lainnya (bikin saja ngasal juga gpp, saya juga nemuin nama Akira itu sambil ngocol ;p)... Hehe, kalian mikirin siapa istri Souji? Siapaya...? Hmm... Mungkin orang asing di Inggris, cewe cantik bermata biru dan rambut pirang... Atau mungkin Rise di bawa Souji ke Inggris... Tapi mungkin asyik juga kalau perjodohan krn ortu kyk di drama korea.. X)

Waakak, pokoknya tunggu lah...

Terima kasih telah menemani saya hingga sejauh ini! Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian menyukainya!

* * *

Benar saja, hari berlalu sangat cepat. Semua orang sibuk akan persiapan prom dan wisuda. Nyaris tidak ada waktu bagi Souji maupun Yukiko untuk bertemu apalagi mengobrol. Kesibukan membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup di wilayah itu. Ratusan anak lebih mondar-mandir mengurusi masalah masing-masing. Sementara puluhan dari mereka pergi ke kota untuk membelikan berkerdus-kerdus barang yang di minta para panitia.

Waktu berjalan, dan akhirnya sampai pada malam prom.

~OoOoO~

Satu jam sebelum aula di buka khusus untuk malam prom, para panitia, pihak yang bersangkutan, anak-anak yang di sewa panitia sebagai penjaga atau kuli angkut barang, sedang memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada aula tersebut. Mereka telah berdandan rapih. Para gadis-gadis mengenakan gaun beraneka jenis dan ragam. Para lelaki mengenakan tuksedo hitam, kelabu, atau biru dongker. Mereka tengah sibuk memperhatikan jerih payah mereka beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Sungguh, aula tersebut telah tersulap menjadi tempat prom yang luar biasa.

Souji Seta berpakaian sesuai yang di harapkan para panitia, ksatria berjubah biru dengan topeng. Sebagaimana beberapa acara di TV, panitia menyembunyikan identitas DJ. Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena panitia telah berjanji untuk mendapatkan DJ dari luar, tapi mereka tidak mampu menemukannya setelah beberapa bulan mencarinya. Karena itu Souji diharapkan tidak di kenali agar terlihat sebagai orang luar. Souji terpaksa menuruti permintaan panitia, jadilah sekarang ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju salah satu panitia untuk meminta kunci ruang DJ.

"Who-ooh, Seta?" Tanya panitia kenalan Souji setelah Souji menepuk bahunya.

Tambahan permintaan lainnya, Souji diharapkan untuk tidak berbicara sama sekali. Nanti dia boleh berbicara secara umum menggunakan mic, tapi suaranya akan di dubbing oleh mic khusus.

Sebagai jawaban, Souji mengangguk. Tangannya membuat pola sedang memutar kunci lalu menunjuk ke bagian atas ruangan. Dimana terlihat kaca hitam gelap yang menyembunyikan ruang DJ.

"Oh, kau minta kuncinya? Ini dia." Lelaki tersebut memberikan kuncinya pada Souji. Sebelum Souji tersenyum berterima kasih dan beranjak pergi, ia menepuk bahu Souji, "Kau keren, kawan.".

~OoOoO~

"Ayolah Yukikoooo! Yang benar saja? Ini prom pertama kita! Masa kau tidak datang?" Keluh Chie setengah menjerit. Di tekannya tombol-tombol _handphone _miliknya penuh emosi, "Lihat! Rise, Naoto, Teddie, bahkan Kanji ikut menggerutu dari Inaba!" Di sodorkannya _message-message _dari sahabat mereka itu pada Yukiko yang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan lesu. Yukiko belum berdandan sama sekali.

Yukiko menggerang, "Kenapa kau beritahu mereka kalau aku tidak datang?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal.

Chie mendecak, dandanannya yang sudah nyaris sempurna membuat gadis itu tampak lain. Sekalipun saat ia mendecak kesal, dirinya masih cantik dalam balutan gaun hijau rumput itu. Seperti seluruh gadis-gadis lainnya, Chie mengenakan sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih sebagai penyempurna gaun mereka. "Mereka berhak tahu."

Yukiko hanya diam. Ia justu merebahkan tubuhnya. Sudah lelah ia di teror Chie dengan begitu banyak keluhan, geraman, dorongan dua jam terakhir ini. Yukiko malas pergi ke prom, selain karena ia tidak ada pasangan, Yukiko tidak ingin memikirkan Souji lagi.

Setelah terakhir ia berbicara dengan Souji, ia kembali ke kamar dengan wajah pucat pasi. Malam itu, Chie memeluknya sambil bertanya-tanya ada apa. Yukiko hanya terdiam. Yukiko sendiri tak tahu apa yang salah, dadanya sesak dan benakknya terasa terbebani begitu berat. Mungkin sesuatu yang begitu buruk akan terjadi. Tapi apa? Ia tak mampu memprediksikannya. Hanya satu yang bisa ia kira, hatinya terasa sakit karena Souji memeluknya. Lagi.

Yukiko mendesah panjang. Selalu saja ia . Bagaimana setelah besok? Setelah wisuda? Apakah ia akan masih menangisi Souji yang entah akan kuliah di mana?

Tunggu... Kuliah?

Ranjang bergetar saat Chie duduk di samping Yukiko. Wajahnya tampak nyaris putus asa melihat sahabatnya tidak ingin menghabiskan malam yang sangat berarti ini untuk bersenang-senang. "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Yukiko, ini prom. Dan tepat pukul 12 malam ini, kepala sekolah akan mengumumkan nama-nama semua yang lulus. Walau tentunya kau pasti lulus. Tapi tetap saja.."

Tiba-tiba mata Yukiko terbuka.

Malam ini Souji menjadi DJ, jadi ia mungkin bisa bertanya di mana Souji akan kuliah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat tes masuk universitas di Inaba, Yukiko tidak melihat Souji mengikuti tes tersebut. Memang di Inaba hanya ada 1 universitas, tapi di kota sebelah masih ada banyak universitas lain.

Yukiko duduk tegak, "Kurasa aku ikut denganmu." Katanya sebelum berlari untuk mengambil gaun dan berdandan. Ia mungkin telat, tapi 5 menit saja cukup untuk menanyai universitas Souji.

"Apa?" Tanya Chie heboh mengatasi suara bising di kamar mandi, tempat Yukiko mengobrak-abrik kosmetik.

~OoOoO~

Pukul 8 Malam.

Yosuke mendesah untuk yang ketiga belas kali dalam sejam ini. Ia belum juga masuk ke dalam aula karena menunggu gadis-gadis cantik yang menjadi sahabat karibnya itu.

_Mereka kok lama sekali sih! _Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Huff, akhirnya selesai juga. Tapi apa ini memang di perlukan, Chie? Rasanya ketat tahu."

Yosuke mendengar suara Yukiko dari belakangnya.

"Kau tidak dandan selama aku berdandan, tapi kau.. Waw! Kau seksi, jangan berani-berani ganti gaun. Perlu? Apa kau masih harus bertanya? Berterima kasihlah padaku karena membuatmu mempesona malam ini."

Yosuke menoleh dan menemukan malaikat di belakangnya sedang saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Malaikat pertamanya, mengenakan gaun hijau sepanjang lutut. Wajahnya dirias begitu cantik dan rambutnya yang pendek kecoklatan, berubah yang tadinya mengembung jadi lurus. Sepatu hak berwarna senada menyembunyikan sebagian kaki indah gadis itu.

Malaikat kedua, mengenakan gaun merah yang lumayan memperhatikan bentuk tubuh malaikat tersebut. Malaikat ini tak tampak menyukai gaun tersebut. Tetapi setelah malaikat pertama membujuknya mati-matian, ia mulai terbiasa dan membiarkan dirinya tampak semempesona itu. Rambut malaikat kedua ini di biarkannya di gerai sempurna juga di beri pelembab. Wajahnya yang sudah cantik, terlihat sempurna setelah dirias sehati-hati mungkin. Di tangannya memegang jaket pink muda untuk sesekali dikenakannya bila ia tak nyaman dengan bagian atas gaun yang terbuka. Kedua malaikat itu mengenakan sarung tangan putih bersih.

Yosuke hanya terdiam membeku oleh pesona mereka.

"Tentu saja aku berterima kasih! Ini lebih dari apa yang kuminta. Kau memang jenius, Chie. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mendandaniku. Juga memakaikan kosmetik." Yukiko tersenyum lebar dan mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Chie.

"Heee, itu barusan pujian atau hinaan? Aku tidak pernah berkata aku tidak bisa mendandanimu. Hanya karena aku tak pernah berdandan untuk ke sekolah, tidak berarti aku tidak bisa." Keluh Chie setengah bercanda.

Yukiko dan Chie melihat Yosuke dalam tuksedo hitamnya, mereka sengaja melewati Yosuke tanpa melihatnya. Mereka tahu Yosuke akan kesal akan keterlambatan mereka, ternyata mereka justru menemukan Yosuke tidak berkedip melihat mereka. Mati-matian mereka berusaha menyembunyikan geli, karena itu mereka tidak menyapa Yosuke. Sekalian, mereka iseng ingin mengerjai Yosuke dengan tak menyapanya.

Setelah tertinggal sepuluh langkah di belakang 2 gadis yang sebelumnya dianggapnya malaikat itu, Yosuke mengejar Yukiko dan Chie sambil menggeram. "Hey! Aku sudah menunggu sejak sejam yang lalu, dan kalian seenaknya meninggalkanku? Hanya tinggal sedikit tahu yang belum datang! Dan kalian seharusnya berterima kasih ku tunggu!" Runtuk Yosuke pada kedua gadis itu.

Meledaklah tawa Yukiko dan Chie, membuat Yosuke makin sebal.

"Maaf maaf, kami tidak bermaksud Yosu-kun. Tadinya aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi Chie memaksaku. Jadi aku berdandan di waktu-waktu yang mepet." Kata Yukiko bersalah dari samping kiri Chie. Yosuke tetap diam walau berjalan di sisi kanan Chie. Wajahnya merengut. Chie tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yosuke, "Maaf, tentu kami berterima kasih kau tunggu. Yukiko tidak salah, jangan kejam gitu dong." Guraunya dengan wajah sedikit merah.

Merasakan genggaman tangan Chie membuat Yosuke luluh lantah. Amarahnya hilang sekejab, seakan ada kipas angin yang mengusir perasaan itu. Yosuke pun tersenyum dan mulai mengobrol dengan keduanya.

"Jadi, kau bersama siapa hari ini Yukiko? Sudah memilih?" Tanya Yosuke. Yukiko memang mendapat lebih dari 50 ajakan prom dari laki-laki yang berbeda beberapa hari terakhir. Yukiko tentu saja menolak semuanya, karena sebelumnya ia tak yakin ingin pergi ke prom.

Yukiko mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak memilih satupun." Jawabnya ringan.

"Huh? Lalu kau mau berdansa dengan siapa malam ini? Souji kan jadi DJ." Ucap Yosuke.

"Yosuke Yosuke.. Ckck, kau tahu, banyak laki-laki yang mau meninggalkan pasangannya di aula sana saat melihat Yukiko melintasi mereka tanpa memiliki pasangan. Tenang saja, Yukiko juga tidak semurah itu bagi para laki-laki." Ujar Chie penuh percaya diri. Chie memang sangat mengenal Yukiko dan kehidupannya, jadi mudah baginya untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Yukiko.

"Haha, kau benar Chie." Yosuke tertawa kecil.

Mereka pun sampai didepan aula. Gemerlap warna keunguan menyeruak dari dalam. Suara-suara bising terdengar heboh, juga lagu Ke$ha yang sedang di putar.

Ketiganya berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu melangkah masuk melewati karpet merah.

Ketiga sahabat itu berhenti mendadak setelah menginjakkan kaki mereka di dalam. Ratusan kenalan mereka sedang asyik berdansa di lantai dansa atau sekedar mengobrol dan minum di sofa merah yang disediakan berjejer di pinggir aula. Di satu sisi aula, terdapat meja biru panjang yang di penuhi segala macam makanan, minuman, dan snack yang dapat di nikmati. Lampu disko berputar-putar di atas mereka, memberikan cahaya menyenangkan pada malam itu. Tidak hanya lampu disko yang hebat, juga banyak planet-planet buatan, UFO, pesawat luar angkasa, dan alien-alien hijau imut yang menampilkan tema prom tersebut.

"_Universe_." Bisik Yosuke saat memandangi atap yang biasanya berwarna krem pucat, telah berganti jadi biru langit berhias jutaan bintang. Bila di lihat sedikit lama, bintang-bintang tersebut bergerak saling berganti posisi. Cahayanya terang sebagaimana bintang biasanya bersinar di malam hari.

Yukiko tersenyum lebar, semangat membara di dalam tubuhnya. Segala yang ia lihat saat ini terasa begitu menyenangkan dan luar biasa. Ia juga tahu kalau Chie dan Yosuke sudah tidak sabar untuk bersenang-senang, karena itu ia melepaskan tangan Chie dan mendorongnya bersama Yosuke untuk berlari ke lantai dansa. Chie tersenyum berterima kasih dan beranjak dari sisi Yukiko sambil meneriakkan wasiatnya malam itu, "Bersenang-senanglah! Temui aku tengah malam nanti di salah satu sofa!"

Belum sempat Yukiko menjawab atau menyingkirkan senyumnya, pandangannya di halangi oleh semburat warna putih terang benderang. Ia menutup kedua matanya menghindari cahaya tersebut. Dapat di rasakannya lagu memelan, gumaman-gumaman terdengar heboh, dan banyak pandangan terarah padanya.

Setelah ia mampu membuka mata, ia mengutuk dalam hati.

Tenyata seseorang telah menyinarinya dengan cahaya yang begitu mencolok hingga seluruh pandangan terarah padanya. Banyak lelaki tersedak minuman masing-masing, banyak gadis bergumam iri atau takjub, banyak teman-teman yang mengenalnya mendekati Yukiko dan mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Yukiko tersenyum dan menyambut mereka. Cahaya itupun meredup dan lagu Rihanna – Who's That Chick mengalun, yang di setujui oleh seluruh lelaki yang melihat Yukiko.

Mungkin malam ini tidak akan terasa panjang. Mungkin...

~OoOoO~

Souji tersenyum mengingat keisengan apa yang ia lakukan tiga jam yang lalu sebelum tubuhnya sepegal ini. Ia menyinari Yukiko seorang dan memberikan perhatian khusus bagi gadis itu di hadapan seluruh orang. Untung mereka tidak tahu siapa sang DJ, Souji hanya memberi tahu ketiga temannya mengenai pekerjaan sukarelanya ini.

Souji menguap.

_Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya lagu slow.._

Souji baru akan memasukkan CD saat pintu di ketuk perlahan oleh seseorang. Souji terlonjak kaget. Sejak ia masuk ke sini, hanya pelayan yang datang membawakan pesanannya. Mereka bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu karena ada lift khusus yang mengantarkan pesanan dari dapur langsung ke tempat DJ ini.

Souji beranjak bangun dan mengintip dari balik pintu. Hanya ada 1 orang yang sedang berdiri di sana. Seorang gadis, tepatnya. Gadis tercantik yang ada di muka bumi menurut Souji. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sebelum memutar kunci untuk membukakan pintu. "Yukiko?" Tanya Souji bingung.

Yukiko tersenyum lega mengetahui Souji yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sempat tidak yakin ia mengetuk pintu yang benar, "Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya memohon. Sudah 3 jam ia bersenang-senang. Ia makan, minum, bercanda, dan beberapa kali berdansa bersama laki-laki yang berbeda. Tanpa ada maksud khusus tentunya. Yukiko hanya menerima ajakan berdansa dari lelaki yang sudah di kenalnya. Kebanyakan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Itupun karena para laki-laki tersebut hanya ingin mengenang masa terakhir mereka bersama di SMA.

"Tentu." Souji mundur untuk mempersilakan Yukiko masuk, lalu mengunci pintu tersebut seperti sedia kala.

Saat Souji berbalik dari pintu, di lihatnya Yukiko secara dekat untuk pertama kalinya malam ini. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kekaguman dalam suaranya, "Kau sempurna sekali malam ini." Katanya sambil mempersilahkan Yukiko duduk di sampingnya di sofa.

Ruangan DJ itu juga tersentuh oleh cipratan tema prom. Selain sofa merah dengan meja kecil di kiri mesin DJ dan kursi biru tua, ada lubang lift pengantar makanan di tembok kanan mesin DJ. Di samping sofa, ada semacam boneka boxing bergambar alien yang sesekali Souji hajar sambil membuang waktu. Namun ada rahasia kecil di ruangan itu. Rahasia yang nanti akan Souji tunjukkan pada Yukiko.

Yukiko duduk menyender di samping Souji sambil tersenyum malu, "Terima kasih. Dan kau tampak hebat dengan baju ksatriamu." Balasnya.

Souji tertawa lembut, "Bagaimana malammu?" Di pandanginya sosok Yukiko yang tampak kelelahan setelah banyak bergerak. Selain tubuhnya yang tampak kaku, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia terlihat tidak bersenang-senang. Wajahnya sedikit merah akibat perasaan luar biasa ketika berdansa dan menyoba-nyoba segala macam hidangan. Tanpa di sangkanya, ada snack kue kering yang rasanya meledakkan lidah sehingga ia megap-megap sambil menertawai kebodohannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Senyum Yukiko melebar ketika ia menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang di alaminya malam itu. Matanya bersinar penuh semangat. Suaranya terdengar santai. Dan Yukiko jauh lebih rileks di samping Souji. Sesekali Souji menimpali, menggoda, atau tertawa karena cerita Yukiko. Pemuda tersebut menemukan kebahagiaan yang dikiranya akan hilang setelah kemarin malam.

Ketika cerita panjang Yukiko berakhir, Souji berdiri dan memesan snack dan minuman. Souji juga teringat bahwa dia harus mengalunkan lagu slow karena hari semakin larut. Dari kaca hitam di hadapannya, ia masih bisa melihat ratusan teman-temannya tertawa-tawa dan mengobrol. Lantai dansa tidak pernah sepi oleh kaki-kaki yang bergerak kesana kemari. Semangat masih tampak berkobar.

Lagu pertama memang belum begitu slow, hanya saja jauh lebih santai daripada lagu Cobra Starship.

Steven Curtis – Remembering You.

_I found You in the most unlikely way_

_But really it was You who found me_

_And I found myself in the gifts that You gave_

_You gave me so much and I_

Souji bersenandung mengikuti lirik dengan lancar sebagaimana Steven menghafal lagunya sendiri. Dari balik mesin DJ, Souji menoleh pada Yukiko. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada gadis itu.

_I wish You could stay_

_but I'll, I'll wait for the day_

_Kuharap kau tinggal bersamaku malam ini... Andai AKU bisa tinggal bersamamu selamanya.._

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering You_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

_and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You_

_Kau boleh membenciku saat aku pergi nanti. Tetapi aku tetap akan mengingatmu, Yukiko._

Yukiko menggigit bibir saat menyadari baris terakhir bait _chorus_ lagu tersebut. Souji bernyanyi mengikuti lagu dengan indah seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu pada kilasan mata Souji yang membuat hati Yukiko terasa nyeri. Souji tidak menatap Yukiko lagi, Yukiko tak sadar lelaki itu sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaannya.

_From the first moment when I heard Your name_

_Something in my heart came alive_

_You showed me love and no words could explain_

_A love with the power to_

_Open the door_

_To a world I was made for_

_Dengarlah dan perhatikan lagu ini Yukiko... Kusampaikan hal ini untukmu..._

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering You_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

_and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You_

Yukiko menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa. Matanya terpejam. Ia menikmati lagu tersebut.

_The dark night, the hard fight_

_The long climb up the hill knowing the cost_

_The brave death, the last breathe_

_The silence whispering all hope was lost_

_The thunder, the wonder_

_A power that brings the dead back to life_

_I wish You could stay_

_But I'll wait for the day_

_And though You've gone away_

_You come back and_

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering You_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

_and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You_

_And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark_

_And I'll be remembering You_

_And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart_

_And I'll be remembering You_

Souji berhenti berduet dengan Steven karena pesanannya sudah datang dengan berisik dari lift kecil di sampingnya.

_I'll be remembering You_

_I'll be remembering You_

_I'll be remembering You_

Sementara Souji mengambil pesanannya dan sibuk menaruh makanan itu di meja, Yukiko masih menghayati lirik lagu tersebut. Souji sengaja mengalunkan lagu itu, karena ada pesan di dalamnya. Pesan dari hatinya untuk Yukiko yang tidak mampu ia sampaikan secara langsung;

_I'll be remembering you_

Jahat namanya bila Souji memaksa Yukiko untuk menunggunya kembali. Karena itu, Souji memilih untuk diam walau hatinya menjerit kesepian. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan mampu melupakan Yukiko. Tapi tidak masalah bila Yukiko melupakan Souji. Mungkin itu yang terbaik bagi Yukiko. Souji tidak mau Yukiko terus sakit hati, sudah cukup kesulitan yang Souji berikan kepadanya.

"Ini, makanlah kalau perutmu masih muat." Canda Souji sembari menawarkan snack dan soda. Yukiko kembali duduk tegap, semburat warna merah tersirat di wajahnya. Memangnya Souji tahu sudah berapa banyak makanan yang di telan Yukiko malam ini? Semoga tidak.

Sambil mengemil di sofa, Souji menyetel lagu dengan remote agar ia tidak perlu repot berdiri ke mesin DJ. Lagu slow lainnya, Daniel Bedingfield – If You're Not The One.

Yukiko tersenyum mendengar lagu yang telah lama di kenalnya itu di mainkan oleh Souji. Tidak disadarinya, sedari tadi ia memandangi wajah Souji. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat di sofa, Yukiko mampu melihat sedikit kantung mata di bawah mata Souji. Tidak biasanya Souji kekurangan tidur. Ini pertama kalinya Yukiko melihat kantung mata Souji.

"Kenapa? Ada saus di pipiku?" Tanya Souji yang memergoki Yukiko.

Yukiko mengerjap serta menggeleng buru-buru, "Uh.. Um.. Tidak.. Eh tunggu, memang ada." Yukiko tersenyum salah tingkah sambil mengelus sudut bibir Souji yang terkena saus tomat.

Ketika tangan Yukiko menyentuh bibir Souji, suasana jadi sedingin es.

Keduanya membeku saling bertatapan. Tangan kanan Souji menyentuh tangan Yukiko yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Meremasnya pelan lalu menurunkannya perlahan-lahan. Kontak mata pun terlepas, keduanya merunduk.

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Souji mengutuk dirinya karena memilih lagu itu.

Tangan Souji dan Yukiko masih berpegangan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak mampu menghilangkan perasaan canggung yang terlanjur menguasai batin. Jadilah mereka di sana, duduk dalam diam hingga detak jatung mereka tidak lagi berpacu terlalu cepat. Juga wajah mereka tidak lagi di penuhi perasaan campur aduk.

"Hey.." Panggil Souji lembut tanpa memalingkan wajah dari dinding.

"Hmm?" Balas Yukiko yang juga masih menatap pintu.

"Mau berdansa?"

"Di bawah? Bukankah itu ide yang buruk?"

Souji menggeleng, tentu ia tahu ide itu buruk. "Di sini saja." Souji bangun dari duduknya. Tangan yang masih menggenggam jemari Yukiko itu melonggar, "Bersediakah dirimu?" Kali ini Souji menatap lurus ke mata Yukiko.

Dengan sedikit senyum malu Yukiko menjawab, "Tentu." Ia pun ikut berdiri.

Lagu selanjutnya yang mengalun; Trisha Yearwood – How Do I Live.

_How do I_

_Get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

Souji meletakkan lengan kirinya pada pinggang Yukiko. Dan tangan kanannya bertautan dengan tangan kiri Yukiko. Sementara tangan kanan Yukiko bersender di bahu Souji. Satu.. Dua.. Satu.. Dua.. Mereka melangkah perlahan-lahan. Maju dan mundur. Kanan dan kiri.

_Your my world my heart my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you'd take away everything good in my life._

"Kuingin kau tahu.." Bisik Souji, "Lagu ini sangat menghancurkan hatiku.". Yukiko menahan nafasnya. Ia takut Souji mampu merasakan deru nafasnya bertambah cepat dari jarak sedekat itu. "Kenapa?" Tanya Yukiko sama pelannya.

Souji menyentuh sebuah tombol merah kecil di dinding dengan sikunya. Bunyi benda bergeser terdengar. Souji membalik tubuhnya agar Yukiko mampu melihat kejutannya dari balik bahu pemuda itu.

Yukiko terkejut melihat bulan purnama terlihat sangat besar dari jendela berbentuk segi delapan di atas pintu. Jendela itu begitu jernih, hingga mampu menampilkan bulan terang benderang. Banyak bintang-bintang bersinar di langit. Cahayanya indah menakjubkan. Bulan dan bintang terasa dekat dari tempat Yukiko berpijak. Seakan bila ia melompat, ia mampu meraih keduanya.

Terbuai oleh pemandangan luar biasa, Yukiko membiarkan Souji meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu Souji. Dan pemuda tersebut memeluk pinggang Yukiko. "Karena kamu." Jawab Souji dengan bisikkan yang sama.

Kepala Yukiko jatuh terkulai di bahu Souji. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap mengerti apa maksud perkataan tersebut.

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_O how do I live?._

"A-aku.." Air mata mulai merebak di sudut mata Yukiko. Kenapa kali ini, rasanya ia sangat percaya bahwa Souji mencintainya? Kenapa instingnya bersikeras? Jangan biarkan buaian melambungkan dirimu jauh di angkasa hanya untuk terhempas beberapa waktu setelahnya, Yukiko!

_Without you_

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There would be no world left for me_

_And I_

_Baby I don't know what I would do_

_I would be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

Perasaan membuncah dalam diri Yukiko. Pertahannya yang dikiranya telah cukup kuat setelah statusnya dengan Souji berakhir, kembali runtuh. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Yukiko tahu apa yang ia tangisi. Penderitaannya. Penderitaannya ketika ia, bahkan sekarang, masih mencintai Souji.

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever ever survive?_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_O how do I live?..._

Souji menghentikan langkahnya. Bahunya terasa basah. Ia segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Yukiko. Di dapatinya wajah Yukiko berlinang air mata, "K-kenapa? Oh.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu.." Souji mengelus pipi Yukiko pelan-pelan. Berharap dirinya bisa mengulang waktu dan menarik kembali kata-katanya.

_Please tell me baby.._

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave_

_Well baby you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know your everything good in My life_

Air mata Yukiko semakin deras mengalir. Cukup sudah kepura-puraannya. Ia sungguh lelah berusaha bersikap kuat ketika tidak ada Souji di sisinya. Ketika ia harus menghadapi berbagai macam lelaki yang sangat di bencinya. Ketika ia harus menjalani kehidupan tanpa bisa menikmatinya. Ketika ia masih menangis sesekali ketika melihat foto Souji yang tersenyum di balik pintu lemari pakaiannya. Ia hancur ketika mengetahui hubungan Souji dengan Rise. Dan sekarang, lebih dari apapun, Yukiko berharap memiliki Souji sekali lagi.

"Aku.. Masih.." Bisikan Yukiko nyaris tidak terdengar, "Cinta.." namun Souji mampu mendengarnya lebih jelas dari suara apapun saat itu.

Tangannya membeku walau udara tidak dingin. Melihat gadis yang ia cintai menangis, terluka, dan mengucapkan kata cinta, membuatnya melupakan segala yang terjadi juga apa yang akan terjadi. Tidak lagi ada yang penting di kehidupan Souji selain Yukiko saat ini. Tidak penting bagaimana mereka dahulu, ataupun ke mana Souji akan pergi beberapa hari lagi. Sekaranglah yang terpenting. Sekarang dan perasaan inilah yang penting.

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I_

_How do I_

Souji maju dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir Yukiko.

Bibir gadis itu bergetar akibat isakan, tetapi Souji tidak peduli. Ia mendekap Yukiko erat-erat. Menghapus seluruh jarak yang tadinya ia buat. Benakknya terasa kosong. Hanya kebahagiaan yang mengisinya. Sudah lama sejak Souji merasakan sensasi itu, memberikan nafas buatan tentunya tidak bisa di hitung sebagai ciuman.

Yukiko tidak terkejut menemukan dirinya berciuman dengan Souji, ia justru merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tidak ragu ia membalas ciuman lelaki itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Souji dan mengelus bagian belakang rambut lelaki tersebut. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa teraliri listrik. Perasaan ini sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan. Sekarang, ketika ia mendapatkannya lagi, Yukiko tidak mampu berhenti.

_O how do I live_

_How do I live without you_

_How do I live without you baby..._

_How do I live..._

Yukiko yang melepasnya terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya merah akibat tangisan dan malu. Terpancar dari mata mereka perasaan bahagia yang teramat. Secepat datangnya pancaran itu terganti oleh perasaan bersalah yang tidak terkira. Yukiko melepaskan lengannya, begitupula dengan Souji. Keduanya tak mampu bertatapan. Kesalahan yang mereka buat barusan, merupakan langkah paling melenceng sejauh ini.

Yukiko dengan langkah goyah berjalan menuju pintu, "A-aku.. Permisi.." Yukiko keluar dan menutup pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sementara Souji tidak terlihat bernafas.

~OoOoO~

Tepat pukul 12.00

Kepala sekolah Yasogami telah berdiri tegap di podium. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Seluruh murid angkatan itu telah berkumpul dengan tidak beraturan. Mereka menguarkan perasaan tegang yang sama. Para perempuan saling mengaitkan jari satu sama lain. Para lelaki menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Hanya ada 2 pilihan malam ini. Lulus. Atau Tidak Lulus. Jika mereka lulus, mereka akan melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya untuk bekerja. Jika tidak, neraka akan menyambut mereka besok. Di mana wisuda akan berlangsung di hadapan seluruh orang tua murid dan guru.

Namun di kala suasana tegang, terdapat dua orang yang sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadap pengumuman tersebut. Sudah bertahun-tahun keduanya menjadi juara sekolah, juara antar sekolah, juara bidang pelajaran sekota, kabupaten, dll. Bukan bermaksud untuk sombong, mereka hanya sedang menghadapi masalah yang menurutnya jauh lebih besar ketimbang kelulusan.

Mereka sudah belajar, berdoa, dan menghadapi tes setenang mungkin. Jadi tidak banyak kemungkinan mereka tidak lulus.

Souji, setelah kejadian tersebut hanya duduk termenung memandangi langit dari ruangannya. Sesekali ia meneguk minuman atau menganti CD lagu, selebihnya ia hanya terus memandangi langit.

Yukiko, sementara itu bersembunyi di keramaian pesta di lantai 2. Ia biasa memaksakan tawa, senyum, dan obrolan. Tanpa orang lain sadari, banyak dari waktunya ia habiskan dengan duduk memandangi gelas yang ia pegang. Menyadari kebodohannya mungkin bisa ia daftarkan pada rekor muri di acara televisi lokal. Atau kalau itu tidak bisa, ia bisa membuat daftar kutukan (yang di dedikasikannya pada dirinya sendiri) terpanjang di dunia dan mendaftarkannya pada rekor muri.

Tidak bijaksana bila bersikap tidak acuh pada pengumuman kelulusan. Jadi Yukiko akhirnya mengunjungi Chie di lantai 1 seperti yang di minta sahabatnya itu. Chie menangkap perasaan kacau dalam diri Yukiko, sayangnya ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Penyebabnya saja ia tidak tahu.

"Saya telah mengetahui hasil pekerjaan masing-masing dari kalian. Siapa yang berusaha keras dalam ujiannya, juga siapa yang setengah hati berusaha. Jika kalian percaya, usaha itu sebanding dengan hasil yang di peroleh..." Kepala sekolah memulai ceramah kelulusannya yang telah di ulang-ulang sejak 7 tahun lalu.

Lama kemudian, kepala sekolah mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan resmi. "Di sini, tertera presentase kelulusan kalian. Satu-satunya orang yang telah melihatnya, adalah saya seorang. Malam ini akan saya umumkan hasil kerja kalian di SMA. Takdir kalian untuk esok hari. Harapan dan kegelapan akan saya tunjukkan untuk kalian." Separuh dari seluruh murid menelan ludah.

Dengan dramatis sang kepala sekolah memerhatikan kertas presentase itu. Mulutnya membuka membuat cekungan, "Hasilnya adalah.."

Ratusan murid berdoa dalam hati dan tidak berkedip.

"Sembilan.."

Air mata kecewa mulai merebak.

"Puluh tujuh.."

Satu gelas terdengar jatuh pecah. Satu gelas. Karena suasana begitu hening, suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Di tambah tiga persen." Jelas kepala sekolah dengan senyum jahil ketika melihat anak muridnya berloncatan gembira, berpelukan, menangis terharu, dan menjerit-jerit histeris. Ada pandangan ganjil yang di dapatnya, seorang anak murid perempuannya yang paling populer tetap bergeming di sofa pojokan ruangan. Wajah anak tersebut sedikit pucat, matanya menerawang. Belum pernah di lihatnya ekspresi seperti itu ketika ia membacakan hasil kelulusan murid-muridnya. Ia cukup kaget.

~OoOoO~

Sudah pukul setengah dua pagi.

Banyak dari murid-murid langsung pergi tidur setelah kepala sekolah keluar dari aula. Sebagian lagi berpesta di kamar masing-masing. Dan sedikit dari mereka masih nongkrong di aula atau berjalan-jalan. Souji turun dari ruang DJ dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya. Banyak mata menoleh padanya ketika ia turun, Souji tidak memedulikannya.

Berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan berbatu dan kerikil. Angin malam mendinginkan wajahnya. Hembusan angin mendinginkan benaknya. Setelah malam ini, Souji benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkannya. Ia lelah, ingin segera tidur.

Tanpa memedulikan wujudnya, juga tatapan yang di lontarkan orang-orang padanya, Souji berbelok ke asrama laki-laki.

Besok wisuda, lalu semuanya akan kembali ke Inaba..

Kemudian... Hari yang telah di tandai akan datang.

Inggris.


	58. Chapter 58: Graduation Day

**A/N; **Yap saya di siniii~~ sebelum cerita di mulai, saya mau bales review kalian dulu!

chie sakurazaka; ^^ makasih udh baca sampai 5 kali gitu, juga reviewnya! sori ya kelamaan, soalnya agak susah sih nemuin mood yg pas buat nulis fic. maklum baru amatir saya. cara bikin ff? udah punya e-mail kan? tinggal klik tulisan sign up di pojok kanan atas page ini terus ikutin prosedurnya. kalau soal lain2, saya juga kurang ngerti karena jarang ngutak atik, biasanya nanya temen aja :3 good luck! yosuchie? oh tenang aja ntar habis ini tamat saya pengen bikin story mrk berdua kok. sabar ya...!

Ai Namikaze; e-eh mau jd istri Souji? aku juga mauuuuuu! *di gampar* makasih buat sumbangan namanya! ada yg bagus buat anak yosuchi tuh *mata berbinar* *ngambil pulpen* *catet* wah rise di tolak mentah2 ya? haha kasian rise. pokoknya jgn lupa deh baca ending2nya~

Aiko tatsuya; waaaaa bagus namanya tuh! *nyatet sambil cengar-cengir* makasih ya dikau sampai repot2 mikirin nama buat Author gaje bin norak ini... *di sundul* wkwk, kanjibella najis sekali makanannya otak :p

Blood Maniac Sparda; *nunduk* terima kasih udh menemani saya sejak jauh2 chapter..! soal nama bakal saya pertimbangkan mateng-mateng (hehe ga juga sih). _well, we're all voting to Yukiko! 'cause she is the one... _*langsung nyanyi2 lagu jb-one time*

Sayane-Saya; Aku peta~ aku peta~ aku peta~ *nari kea dora* gue kasian ama reader yg lain. kita sekelas sih, jd ngomong tiap saat juga no prob. thanks ya krn masih baca cerita gue di kala sobat gue yg lain dah tepar (selain amel). wkwk, btw jgn lupa bawa hamster selasa ntar pas UTS. mau beli temen buat hammy~~ (lah ko menyeleweng bgt?) doain gue supaya piaraan pertama gue ga meninggal! ,

acchan lawliet; *bersujud* terima kasih udh ngereview story norak nan gaje ini sejak dahulu! pengen berterima kasih lebih tapi engga tau nih musti ngapain :'( pengennya update cepet2 tp ternyata susah juga... tp buat acchan kucoba deh! gomawooo, acchan!

untuk para silent reader atau siapapun yg baca story author bangsat (he ngomongnya... ckck) ini, makasih sekaliiii! Kebahagiaan (yg kyknya) terbesar seorang pengarang, pendongeng, novelis, dsb adalah apa bila orang lain menyukai karyanya.

ok, tinggal scroll page ini kebawahan dikit, dan met menikmatiiiii! *lempar kembang api*

* * *

Pagi pun datang dengan tenang. Satu per satu pintu kamar asrama terbuka, menampakkan murid-murid berbaju toga hitam-putih. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan semuanya berwarna sama. Terlihat dari wajah mereka, perasaan bahagia dan haru. Mungkin karena ini adalah hari wisuda mereka, ada kesan lain di hati para generasi muda itu. Wisuda SMA mereka yang pertama dan terakhir. Mereka semua telah menempuh 3 tahun yang panjang di Yasogami. Tentu saja sekarang mereka semua bangga dan senang pada hasil kerja masing-masing. Senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa pergi dari SMA. Namun tidak semua dari mereka ternyata senang.

Dari pukul 6 pagi hingga 8 adalah persiapan. Lalu latihan sebentar hingga pukul 9. Pada pukul 9.30 orang tua dan kerabat murid telah sampai dan menempati ratusan kursi kosong yang tersedia untuk mereka. Lalu pada pukul 10.00 acara di gelar dengan sempurna.

~OoOoO~

"Nah nah, kalian sudah mendapatkan ijazah kelulusan kalian. Acara ini telah sampai pada akhirnya. Dengan ini di persilahkan bagi murid teladan tahun ini untuk membacakan pidatonya. Seta Souji, silahkan." Kepala Sekolah memberi tanda bagi Souji untuk naik ke panggung. Tepuk tangan membahana untuk Souji.

"Ummm.. Pada kesempatan ini, aku tidak akan membacakan pidato. Sudah cukup banyak pidato yang kalian dan diriku dengar sejak acara ini di mulai. Jadi izinkan aku untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirku dengan bernyanyi untuk kalian." Murid-murid bertepuk tangan menyetujui. Souji menggerakkan telunjuknya memanggil anggota band dari kelasnya untuk menaiki panggung.

Setelah memasang peralatan-peralatannya, Souji memosisikan dirinya di hadapan mic. "Lagu ini kudedikasikan kepada kalian semua. Kalian dan aku yang telah mengalami begitu banyak kejadian bersama-sama. Yang baik maupun yang buruk. Yang menyenangkan maupun yang menyakitkan. Sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan mengingat kalian. Bila kalian merasa kesepian atau tersesat. Percayalah, tidak peduli sejauh mana aku berada aku tetap akan ada di hati kalian." Saat kalimat terakhir ia lontarkan, matanya bertemu dengan Yukiko.

Hatinya hancur, namun debuman drum menyadarkannya.

~OoOoO~

_I can't believe it's over_

_I watched the whole thing fall_

_And I never saw the writing that was on the wall_

_If I only knew_

_The days were slipping past_

_That the good things never last_

_That you were crying_

Yukiko menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya keras-keras. Ia hafal lagu ini, nada ini, melodi ini. Lagu berjudul Lost yang dibuat dan di populerkan oleh Michael Buble. Tak mampu Yukiko melepas pandangannya dari Souji yang sedang bernyanyi. Pemuda itu memiliki pesonanya sendiri, yang bisa membuatmu tak mau berhenti memperhatikannya.

Sesakit apapun melihatnya, pesona Souji terlalu kuat.

_Summer turned to winter_

_And the snow it turned to rain_

_And the rain turned into tears upon your face_

_I hardly recognized the girl you are today_

_And god I hope it's not too late_

_It's not too late_

Acara masih berlangsung sehingga tak ada seorang murid pun yang boleh pergi dari bangkunya. Andai tidak ada guru di masing-masing ujung barisan, Yukiko akan segera pergi dari sana. Tidak tahan mendengar lagu ini. Lagu yang telah ia dengar ratusan kali ketika ia sedang patah hati. Ketika ia menangis di tengah malam. Karena Souji.

_'Cause you are not alone_

_I'm always there with you_

_And we'll get lost together_

_Till the light comes pouring through_

_'Cause when you feel like you're done_

_And the darkness has won_

_Babe, you're not lost_

_When your worlds crashing down_

_And you can't bear to fall_

_I said, babe, you're not lost_

_B-berhenti melihatku..._

_Jangan buat aku tersiksa seperti ini..._

_Life can show no mercy_

_It can tear your soul apart_

_It can make you feel like you've gone crazy_

_But you're not_

_Things have seem to changed_

_There's one thing that's still the same_

_In my heart you have remained_

_And we can fly fly fly away_

Yukiko merunduk mendengar bagian syair tersebut. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dan tangannya tak mampu berhenti meremas satu sama lain. Bagian inilah yang paling membuat Yukiko terenyak mendengarnya. Karena kata-kata, "_There's one thing that's still the same. In my heart you have remained"_. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya memucat seakan ia telah melihat kematian seseorang.

_'Cause you are not alone_

_And I am there with you_

_And we'll get lost together_

_Till the light comes pouring through_

_'Cause when you feel like you're done_

_And the darkness has won_

_Babe, you're not lost_

_When the worlds crashing down_

_And you can not bear to fall_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

Yukiko mendongak ketika lagu tersebut berakhir. Ia tidak mampu memperhatikan ketika Kepala Sekolah mengumumkan dengan resmi bahwa acara wisuda mereka telah selesai dan di tutup. Ia juga tidak mampu berdiri dan kursinya dan tertawa bersama keluarga atau sahabatnya seperti yang seluruh anak lain lakukan. Ia merasa kosong, ingin sendiri lebih dari apapun yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya.

Jadilah gadis itu berlari melewati kerumunan. Menuju tempat yang sudah beberapa kali ia datangi beberapa waktu lalu sendirian. Tanpa di ketahui siapapun. Tempat yang telah di tunjukkan seseorang padanya. Tempat di mana aliran air mampu membuatnya tenang.

~OoOoO~

_Dimana Yukiko?_

Souji telah berkeliling tiga kali tanpa mendapat hasil sedikitpun tentang gadis yang ia cari. Bahkan ketika ia menanyai anak yang duduk di sebelah Yukiko, anak itu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan kening berkerut. Seakan Yukiko lenyap seperti angin. Padahal Souji yakin betul tadi saat bernyanyi ia bertatapan mata dengan Yukiko. Lalu di mana gadis itu sekarang? Souji benar-benar ingin berbicara dengannya. Meluruskan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah hari ini, Souji akan pergi. Souji sama sekali tidak mau membiarkan saat-saat terakhirnya tanpa Yukiko. Yukikolah cinta pertamanya. Yang Souji harap juga menjadi cinta terakhirnya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang saat ini ingin ia temui daripada gadis itu. Bahkan tidak Pamannya yang mungkin sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua murid lain.

Lelah akibat mondar-mandir, Souji berjalan ke meja hidangan yang memanjang di sisi lain lapangan. Ia mengambil jus. Tak tahunya Chie juga mengambil jus. "Hey, Souji-kun!" Panggilnya bersemangat. Souji tersenyum kecil, "Hai, Chie-chan. Kau tampak bahagia sekali yah." Kata Souji yang tertular semangat Chie.

Selama 2 menit berikutnya Chie bercerita banyak hal. Souji mendengarkan dengan sabar walaupun hatinya sudah nyaris copot untuk mengejar Yukiko yang entah ke mana. Jarang Souji bersemangat sekali mencari seseorang. Adrenalin berdesir dalam dirinya, membuat ia ingin terus berjuang menemukan Yukiko hingga waktunya habis.

"Omong-omong, kukira kau seharusnya menemui Yukiko." Ucap Chie pelan, setengah berbisik.

Kening Souji berkerut, "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanyanya sambil menyembunyikan kepanikan.

Chie menggeleng, "Bukan... Tapi... Setelah acara di tutup tadi, aku melihat Yukiko berlari ke arah sana." Ia menunjuk arah pintu keluar, "Souji, wajahnya.. Wajah Yukiko... Aku tahu ekspresi apa itu. Itu sama seperti ketika aku menemukannya menangis setelah kalian putus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu.. Tapi tolonglah cari dia." Kata Chie dengan perasaan khawatir yang tidak di sembunyikannya.

Souji meletakkan gelas jusnya dan mengangguk, "Tentu. Terima kasih." Ucap Souji sebelum berlari kencang menuju arah yang Chie berikan. Ia tahu di mana Yukiko sekarang.

_Kenapa? Apa yang kulakukan hingga membuatmu jadi seperti itu?_

~OoOoO~

Yukiko melepas topi kelulusannya. Tidak nyaman memakai benda tersebut terlalu lama di kepala. Di letakkannya di tanah samping tempat ia duduk bersila. Tangannya memainkan air yang mengalir di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang ketika ia sibuk bermain dengan air.

Tempat itu, tempat di mana Souji yang menunjukkannya. Penuh bunga dan aromanya yang sangat kuat. Segalanya tampak hidup dan hijau di sini. Pepohonan, bunga-bungaan, air terjun kecil & sungai, juga awan yang terlihat membentang tanpa halangan di langit. Gemerisik daun terdengar ketika angin berhembus menyejukkan. Yukiko menutup mata membiarkan angin menyegarkan benakknya. Andaikan ia bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama, tentu saja ia sangat ingin.

Tidak terasa sudah berpuluh-puluh menit ia di sana. Lama-kelamaan Yukiko menyerah pada punggungnya yang sakit. Ia berbaring di rumput empuk. Memejamkan mata. Berharap seseorang datang memberitahunya sekarang pukul berapa dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Suara Souji membuatnya membuka mata tiba-tiba. Di dapatinya dengan terkejut, wajah lelaki itu tepat di atas wajahnya. Rambut kelabunya sewarna dengan matanya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman lega. Keringat sedikit mengalir dari sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Dengan malas Yukiko menjawab, "Ngggghhh... Apa maumu?" Suaranya terdengar mengantuk. Padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang mengetahui bibir tipis itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku cuma mau ngomong saja kok." Jawab Souji sambil ikut tiduran di samping Yukiko. Arah tidur Souji berlawanan dengan Yukiko, namun kepala mereka bersebelahan. Kalau di lihat dari atas, mereka tampak seperti membuat bentuk petir yang cacad.

Yukiko memejamkan matanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Ngomong apa?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa nada mengantuknya lagi. Yukiko telah bangun sepenuhnya.

"Tentang semalam."

Jawaban Souji membuat Yukiko bergeming. Tidak mampu bergerak dan bersuara. Yukiko membiarkan Souji melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku... Minta maaf telah melakukannya padamu. Sungguh aku berharap kamu tidak marah. Aku lepas kontrol semalam." Jelas Souji sebaik mungkin.

Yukiko menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Uh-hm... A-aku juga minta maaf.".

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Selimut kecanggungan terbentang tepat di atas mereka. Suara gemersik dedaunan terdengar karena keheningan yang menjadi-jadi. Di atas sana, matahari mulai turun dari tengah langit.

Sejujurnya Yukiko ingin membahas topik mengenai malam sebelumnya dengan Souji. Penasaran kenapa juga Souji mendapat keberanian untuk mengecewakan Rise, juga kejujuran Souji. Apakah kira-kira Souji pernah mencium seseorang ketika sedang berpacaran dengannya? Yukiko tidak tahu. Ia bingung sekarang, jadi ia mengurungkan pikirannya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Souji tertawa lepas. Yukiko membuka matanya dan menoleh bingung pada Souji. Lelaki tersebut melipat kedua tangannya, menumpukkannya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Ia menatap langit yang begitu cerah dengan perasaan terluka, tetapi dengan cepat di singkirkannya perasaan itu. "Tadi itu membuat segalanya makin rumit dan tidak jelas, eh?" Tanya Souji setengah bercanda.

Yukiko hanya tersenyum menyetujui. Akhirnya suasana dingin mencair setelah mereka bercakap-cakap sedikit.

~OoOoO~

Semuanya sudah berkemas. Barang-barang mereka telah di letakkan di bagasi bus masing-masing. Kepala sekolah sempat menawari murid-murid untuk naik mobil orang tua masing-masing, tetapi para murid menolak keras tawaran itu. Mereka bilang kalau mereka ingin naik bus untuk terakhir kalinya bersama-sama.

Tak jauh dari parkiran, Souji dan Rise sedang berduaan.

"Senpai, kau berhutang waktu padaku!" Rengek Rise. Seperti biasa, Rise melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Souji. "Haha, iya." Sahut Souji pasrah pada adik kelasnya itu. Rise menatap Souji dengan sedikit terluka, "Besok kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum pamitan denganku." Pintanya dengan kemanjaan yang teramat-sangat.

Souji mengenali sifat Rise dengan baik. Walaupun kesannya merengek, kadang rengekannya itu sebenarnya sesuatu yang umum di minta. Jadi Souji tersenyum dan mengusap puncuk kepala Rise, "Tentu, aku akan mencarimu sebelum pergi. Tapi bukankah besok kamu masih sekolah?" Tanyanya dengan nada menuduh.

Jawaban yang tidak ingin Souji dengar ternyata terlontarkan dari mulut Rise, "Aku bisa bolos." Katanya dengan santai. Souji menggeram tidak setuju, "Jangan bolos! Temui saja aku di pagar depan rumahmu besok." Usul Souji dengan memaksa. Kening Rise berkerut, "Serius? Di depan rumahku?" Mata Rise berbinar senang. Souji mengangguk, ia tahu Rise sudah sejak lama berharap dirinya akan mau mampir ke rumahnya.

"Tapi..." Rise bergumam lalu terdiam.

Souji menoleh menatapnya, "Ada apa?" Ia bertanya.

Rise melepas rangkulan tangannya. Dengan berani ia menatap mata Souji lurus, "Di Inggris nanti, jangan pernah lupakan kami." Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Sebenarnya tidak jarang Souji menemukan Rise suka terdiam kalau menyangkut kepergiannya. Mungkin Rise tidak ingin Souji pergi, seperti Souji tidak ingin dirinya melangkahkan kaki keluar Inaba. Sayangnya Souji telah mengetahui 1 hal yang pasti; ia tidak mampu melarikan diri.

Souji menarik Rise dalam rangkulannya, "Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Aku berjanji, Rise." Desahnya.

~OoOoO~

Dari dalam bus, pada kursi di samping jendela, Yukiko menatap Rise dan Souji yang tengah berpelukan di dekat gerbang parkiran. Hatinya sakit melihat keduanya begitu erat menempel satu sama lain. Belum lagi air mata Rise yang menetes entah karena apa. Yukiko ingin tahu kenapa mereka berdua berpelukan di sana. Oh tapi kemungkinan besar itu hanya karena Yukiko cemburu.

Dengan hati pilu, Yukiko memalingkan wajah dari jendela.

_Ayolah, Yukiko! Sebentar lagi kau lulus! Kenapa kau terus menempelkan perasaanmu padanya? Toh nanti di universitas kalian akan berpi-eh... Universitas...? Ah!_

Yukiko menepuk keningnya, ia lupa belum menanyai Souji di mana Souji akan berkuliah. Lalu kemudian Yukiko berfikir sejenak. Untuk apa ia mengetahuinya? Untuk egonya semata? Atau karena sebagai sahabatnya?

Yang lebih utama...

Pentingkah mengetahuinya?

Saat itu juga Yukiko mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Souji.

~OoOoO~

Sesampainya di gerbang Yasogami, langit telah berubah jadi oranye. Burung-burung gagak berseru lantang di udara. Bulan mulai menampakkan dirinya. Bintang-bintang siap menggantikan tempat awan-awan berada menghiasi angkasa.

Bus wisata menurunkan ratusan murid Yasogami angkatan itu. Sekolah yang tadinya sepi, langsung berisik di penuhi celoteh tanpa lelah. Semuanya masih tertawa-tawa dan bercanda. Bahkan setelah perjalanan panjang di bus, mereka sama sekali tidak lelah. Kemudian sekarang, bukannya pulang kebanyakan dari mereka justru masuk ke lingkungan sekolah dan bermain-main. Beberapa pacaran, beberapa hanya hangout, dan beberapa pulang.

Souji turun dari bus bersama Yosuke. Karena Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko akan masuk ke universitas yang sama jadi Yosuke tidak menggunakan waktu ini sebagai ajang kencan terakhirnya. Toh ia masih akan menjalin hubungan di kuliahan nanti. Yosuke memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah untuk membantu keluarganya. Setelah 1 minggu tidak menggurusi pelanggan, ternyata Yosuke kangen juga dengan supermarket tercintanya itu.

Tanpa berfikir, Souji memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia meninggalkan sepatunya acak-acakan di pintu depan, dan berjalan-jalan memasuki tiap ruang kelas. Berbagai peristiwa berjejalan di benaknya. Bagaimana 2 tahun lalu ia pindah ke sini tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu sebesar apa yang ia dapat sekarang. Sahabat sejati dan cinta pertamanya.

Bagaimana ia berkenalan dengan tiap-tiap orang yang sekarang telah menjadi bagian berarti di kehidupannya.

Bagaimana ia mendapatkan apa yang selalu ia harapkan.

Bagaimana perasaannya ketika ia menyadari, di saat sahabatnya berada di sisinya, ia tidak mampu berhenti tersenyum.

Kenangan di benaknya silih berganti. Perlahan-lahan Souji menemukan dirinya merasa nostalgia. Ia merogoh kantung jaket angkatannya dan menemukan _handphone _dan _earphone _miliknya. Souji memasang _earphone _di telinganya lalu menyetel lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

_She's always on my mind_

_From the time I wake up, till I close my eyes_

_She's everywhere I go_

_She's all I know_

_Though she's so far away, it just keeps getting stronger everyday_

_And even now she's gone, I'm still holding on_

_Lorong..._

_So tell me where do I start, cause it's breaking my heart_

_Don't wanna let her go_

_Ruang kelas 2-2..._

_Maybe my love will come back someday, only heaven knows_

_And maybe our hearts will find their way, only heaven knows_

_And all I can do, is hope and pray_

_Cause heaven knows_

_Papan pengumuman... Tangga..._

_My friends keep telling me, that if you really love her_

_You've gotta set her free_

_And if she returns in time, I'll know she's mine_

_But tell me where do I start_

_cause it's breaking my heart _

_Don't wanna let her go_

_Ruang kelas 3-1..._

_Maybe my love will come back someday, only heaven knows_

_And maybe our hearts will find their way, but only heaven knows_

_And all I can do, is hope and pray_

_cause heaven knows_

_Ruang guru dan tempat pengumuman..._

_Why I live in despair, cause wide awake or dreaming_

_I know she's never there_

_And all the time I act so brave, I'm shaking inside_

_Why does it hurt me so_

_Ruang musik..._

_Maybe my love will come back someday, only heaven knows_

_And maybe our hearts will find their way, but only heaven knows_

_And all I can do, is hope and pray_

_Cause heaven knows_

Souji berhenti di depan pintu ruang musik yang nyaris gelap gulita, kecuali sinar oranye yang masuk dari jendela yang menampilkan postur tubuh seseorang. Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu tersebut. Dengan perlahan, sebelah tangannya mematikan lagu dari _handphone _miliknya.

_Heaven knows_

_Heaven knows_

Sosok Yukiko berdiri memunggungi pintu ruang musik. Gadis itu menatap cakrawala dan lapangan sekolah dari jendela yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Angin malam masuk, mengibarkan rambut Yukiko. Tanpa tanda-tanda mendengar seseorang masuk, Yukiko mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya.

Souji melangkah perlahan. Pintu di belakangnya menutup tanpa suara. Kedua tangannya membebaskan lilitan dasi dari kerahnya lalu melepaskannya. Selangkah dari belakang Yukiko, Souji memakaikan dasi tersebut di mata Yukiko. Menutupnya sebagai pengaman.

~OoOoO~

Yukiko bergeming. Sejak suara samar kenop pintu di putar, Yukiko menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, entah bagaimana, Yukiko tidak ingin memutar tubuhnya untuk menemukan sosok misterius itu. Sesuatu menahannya untuk menoleh, sesuatu mengingatkannya agar ia tetap diam. Dan Yukiko melakukannya.

Tanpa perasaan takut, penasaran, ataupun khawatir, Yukiko membiarkan seseorang di belakangnya itu memakaikan penutup mata untuknya. Seharusnya Yukiko berusaha menolak penutup mata itu karena Yukiko sama sekali tidak punya pikiran atas siapa atau bagaimana orang di belakangnya itu. Mungkin saja dia adalah penjahat yang mau melukainya. Anehnya, Yukiko sama sekali tidak peduli. Perasaannya menolak kemungkinan tersebut. Seakan alam bawah sadar Yukiko telah mengetahui sentuhan orang misterius tersebut.

Setelah penutup matanya terpasang lumayan erat, gerakan lainnya Yukiko rasakan. Orang tersebut memeluknya dari belakang. Lengan seorang lelaki melilit di pinggangnya. Hal selanjutnya yang dapat Yukiko rasakan adalah beban sesuatu di pundak kanannya. Dagu. Desahan nafas menggelitik lehernya, meremangkan bulu kuduknya.

Ketenangan yang Yukiko rasakan membuatnya tidak berfikir sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya pada lelaki itu.

~OoOoO~

Souji tidak keberatan Yukiko bersender padanya. Penutup mata yang ia gunakan pada Yukiko seharusnya membuat Yukiko tidak mampu mengetahui siapa orang di belakangnya ini. Walau aneh melihat Yukiko sangat tenang, Souji tidak menuntut lebih dari ini. Cukup memeluk Yukiko untuk terakhir kalinya sudah cukup.

Souji menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Menghafal aroma gadis itu.

Di saat jarak akan memisahkan mereka, Souji akan terus mengingatnya. Bagaimana waktu-waktu yang telah ia habiskan bersama Yukiko dan teman-temannya. Setiap detail kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Setiap percakapan dan senyuman yang mereka bagi. Setiap cinta dan kasih yang mereka curahkan.

Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan erat, Souji melepaskan Yukiko.

Souji menatap wajah Yukiko kemudian terkejut mengetahui bibir Yukiko bergetar. Sedetik kemudian lengan Yukiko menarik bajunya, "K-kau..." Bisik Yukiko. Insting memberitahu Souji bahwa identitasnya telah di ketahui. Souji mengambil satu langkah mundur sambil menelan ludah. Cengkraman Yukiko mengerat, tidak membiarkan Souji melangkah makin jauh.

"Souji..." Panggil Yukiko.

Souji membatu mendengar suara pecah Yukiko. Souji tahu benar Yukiko tidak menginkannya berada di sana sekarang, memeluknya, lalu ketahuan.

Yukiko menarik Souji mendekat, "Ap-" Souji membekap mulut Yukiko dengan mulutnya. Sementara Yukiko lumpuh dalam ciuman, Souji menyelipkan secarik kertas memo padanya.

Souji segera melepas bibirnya dan berlari keluar dari ruang musik.

~OoOoO~

Mendengar langkah kaki berjalan menjauh, Yukiko secepat yang ia bisa melepas penutup matanya. Ketika Yukiko membuka mata, bintang-bintang bermain di belakang rentina matanya. Ia harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum mampu membaca isi kertas di tangannya;

_face your future,_

_let go your past__  
_

Sekujur tubuh Yukiko bergetar saat ia meraih _handphone _nya.

Ketika itulah ia menyadari penutup matanya tersebut adalah sebuah dasi. Dasi hitam bergambar tweety. Yukiko tertegun. Ia ingat betul siapa pemilik dasi itu.

_ternyata dugaanku benar..._

Di tangan yang sama di mana ia memegang dasi, ia mengambil _handphone_ nya dan memencet speed dial. "C-chie.." Suaranya bergetar. Tanpa bisa menahan lututnya yang goyah, ia jatuh terduduk. Di atas segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya, satu perasaan terasa paling kuat. Perasaan takut.

_Souji... ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah..._

"Yukiko? Ada apa?" Panggil Chie khawatir dari seberang telepon.

To Be Continue...

[HANYA SEDIKIT LAGI SEBELUM TAMAT! SEMOGA KALIAN MENYUKAINYA! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DAN FAVE-NYA DI TUNGGU! HAHAHA ^^]


	59. Chapter 59: Don't Wait For Me

**A/N; **Oh my gooooddddd! Ini ff ADA APA? Udah sejak minggu lalu yah, gue nyoba publish kaga bisa2! Huh...! Maaf ya kawan-kawan nih chapter lama bgt padahal udah sejak berhari-hari yang lalu selesai. Salahin ff jgn salahin saya ^^'

nanti di bawah kalian bakal nemu lirik lagu, trus d samping kirinya ada nomor [#1] sampai [#4]. Itu maksudnya ada lagu pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan keempat. Lagu pertama tuh lagu Secondhand Serenade - Fall For You. Lagu kedua Richard Marx - Right Here Waiting. Lagu ketiga itu John Mayer - Say What You Need To Say. Dan lagu ke empat itu Akon feat Michael Jackson - Hold My Hand. Pengennya sih masukin lagu Dear Godnya Avenged Sevenfold tapi nanti kalian mabok bacanya krn kebanyakan lagu :3

Nah juga ntar Yukiko tuh ngebacot soal kata2 kakeknya. Ga usah di anggep yah, itu cuma bualan Author ^^' mana gitu nanti mereka udah ngomongin kawin2an aja. ckck anak jaman sekarang *geleng2 dan berkacak pinggang* (padahal dia sendiri yg bikin #kata readers bisik-bisik#)

Di chapter ini banyak kata gombalan, wkwk, jadi kalau enggak tahan tolong siapkan kantong kresek di samping anda.

Sejak 29 Maret sampai 4 April Author UTS jadi ngetiknya juga gak bisa sering-sering. Tapi Author ttp ngetik kok di sela2 belajar kalau gak ada ortu, hahaha! =)

Doain ya nilai Author bagus biar ranking juga bagus dan bisa minta tiket buat nonton bieber! *curcol*

oke deh, silahkan menikmati ya, nyaris 10rb words nih~~~ reviewnya jangan lupa~~

* * *

"Big bro~~~o!" Nanako berlari menuju pelukan Souji. Wajahnya setengah tersenyum setengah menangis. Ketika dirinya telah masuk dalam pelukan Souji, wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

"Aku pulang Nanako. Kenapa kamu menangis? Kau tidak senang aku pulang?" Souji tersenyum sambil memeluk sepupunya itu makin erat. Souji heran melihat Nanako menangis. Sedikit menggoda anak itu mungkin bisa membuatnya tidak menangis. Souji menepuk punggung kecil Nanako menenangkannya.

"A-apa! Tentu saja aku senang akhirnya kau pulang! Kamu pergi lama sekali sih!" Gerutu Nanako di sela isakannya.

Souji tersenyum lebar. Baru saja seminggu ia pergi dari kediaman Dojima, tanpa ia sadari ia sangat merindukannya. Rumah ini memang tidak besar ataupun mewah. Tapi setelah 2 tahun berada di sana, rumah itu sangat nyaman. Berbeda dengan rumah-rumah Souji yang lain. Rumah tersebut merupakan tempat yang sempurna bagi Souji. Tempat bagaimana yang di sebut rumah terasa seperti rumah.

Setelah Nanako tidak menangis lagi, Souji mengantarkannya ke kamar untuk mengganti baju sekolahnya. Karena sibuk menunggu kepulangan Souji, Nanako tak sempat memikirkan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sementara menunggu Nanako, Souji duduk di dekat pamannya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Besok, heh?" Tanya Pamannya tiba-tiba. TV sedang menampilkan berita sehingga Ryotaro tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

Souji menumpukan tangannya di meja, "Mm-hmm.." Gumamnya tak jelas.

"Malam ini kau harus mulai mengepak barang-barang bila besok pagi kau ingin kuantar." Ujar Dojima sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Hmmm... Kurasa aku ingin berjalan sendiri besok pagi. Kau tahu, menikmati pemandangan." Jawab Souji.

"Baik. Terserah padamu saja. Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Nanako. Nampaknya ia benar-benar tidak ingin kau pergi."

Souji mengangguk, berdiri, dan menuruti kata-kata pamannya.

~OoOoO~

Pukul 8 malam Souji memandang ke luar jendela dengan tangan memegang cangkir berisi teh hangat. Di belakangnya barang-barang milik Souji berserakan dan sebagian telah masuk ke dalam koper.

Souji menengadah memandang langit kelam di luar. Bulan sedang purnama dan bintang-bintang terlihat cerah. Tampaknya tidak ada angin yang malam seperti biasa, karena pohon di dekat kediaman Dojima tampak bergeming.

Souji menaruh cangkirnya di meja agar tangannya bebas untuk membuka jendela kamarnya.

Ternyata benar.

Souji menarik nafas panjang. Entah kenapa sesuatu di luar sana membuatnya ingin segera menutup jendela. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Ia penasaran kenapa ia ingin menutup jendela padahal cuaca di luar sana terlihat indah dan nyaman untuk berjalan-jalan. Souji melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela agar ia bisa melihat lebih leluasa. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada orang yang berjalan dari pertigaan dekat rumah Dojima.

Souji menyipitkan matanya. Sekarang orang tersebut berlari. Tunggu, ia tidak sendirian.

Souji terkejut ketika mengetahui itu adalah sosok Yukiko dan Chie.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Seru Souji dari jendela lantai 2 yang membuat Yukiko dan Chie menoleh padanya. Souji tertegun melihat wajah pucat keduanya.

"Bisakah kau turun sekarang juga?" Tanya Yukiko sama kerasnya. Terlepas dari wajah pucatnya, Souji juga mendengar nada suara yang lain dari Yukiko.

"Kenapa?"

"Turun saja!" Seru Chie tidak sabar.

_Kenapa mereka tampak tergesa-gesa seperti itu?_

Walau memiliki pemikiran tersebut, Souji tetap mengangguk dan bergegas turun.

Di bawah Ryotaro memanggil Souji, "Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya. Souji menjawab sambil memakai sepatu, "Yukiko dan Chie ada di depan. Sebentar saja kok, Paman." Katanya sambil keluar melalui pintu depan. "Bilang Nanako untuk tidur dulu dan bermain lagi denganku besok pagi ya Paman!" Ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Ketika Souji mendekat, ia mampu merasakan ketegangan gadis-gadis di hadapannya. "Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Souji polos tanpa perasaan curiga.

"Kita kemari untuk membawamu. Ayo ikut." Jawab Chie pendek yang lalu bergegas berlari. Yukiko menyusul. Kemudian Souji mengikuti mereka.

~OoOoO~

_-Flashback-_

"_C-chie.." Suaranya bergetar. Tanpa bisa menahan lututnya yang goyah, ia jatuh terduduk. Di atas segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya, satu perasaan terasa paling kuat. Perasaan takut._

"_Yukiko? Ada apa?" Panggil Chie khawatir dari seberang telepon._

"_Apa kau keberatan malam ini menginap di rumahku?"_

"_H-hah? Kenapa tiba-ti-?"_

"_Temui aku sekarang juga. Aku menunggumu di taman dekat Amagi Inn."_

_Klik..._

_Piiip piiip piiip..._

_Ctek ctek ctek ctek.._

"_Yosuke di sini. Ada apa Yukiko?" Suara Yosuke tampak bersemangat dari ujung sana. Kurasa ia senang kembali ke rumahnya._

"_Maaf aku mengganggumu. Ingatkah utangmu padaku ketika kita masih di puncak? Kau berkata aku boleh meminta apapun. Jadi sekarang aku minta tolong carikan Rise dan bawalah ia kemari sekarang juga." Suara Yukiko bergetar._

"_H-ha? Kenapa? Kau di mana?"_

"_Kujelaskan nanti. Aku menunggumu di taman dekat Amagi Inn. Buruan, ok?"_

_Klik..._

_Piiip piiip piiip..._

_Ctek ctek ctek ctek.._

"_Kanji, segera temui aku di taman dekat Amagi Inn sekarang. Bawa Naoto dan Teddie."_

"_T-tunggu.. Sekarang?"_

"_Ya, sekarang."_

_Klik.._

_Merasa tidak enak badan, Yukiko mencoba berjalan turun. Awalnya ia berjalan sangat pelan. Namun setelah puluhan langkah ia pun mulai berlari. Dirinya bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak ia katakan pada sahabatnya. Mungkinkah mereka tertawa? Mungkinkah mereka percaya?_

_Yukiko hanya tahu 1 hal yang pasti sekarang._

_Rise memegang kunci atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya._

_-Flashback end-_

Jarang sekali orang-orang datang ke taman saat malam hari di kota Inaba ini. Kebanyakan penduduk lebih senang di rumah menunggu kepulangan para Ayah dari kerjanya masing-masing. Biasanya malam merupakan waktu untuk keluarga. Sehingga di malam hari, lampu-lampu rumah akan menyala terang dan di hiasi celoteh keluarga.

Tapi hari ini, taman terlihat di ambil alih oleh beberapa remaja.

Remaja-remaja itu duduk melingkar dengan 2 sisi yang seharusnya di isi 2 orang tampak kosong. Ini pertama kalinya setelah mereka bersahabat, mereka duduk dengan rapi. Tidak ada yang berdiri, tidak ada yang mondar-mandir, tidak ada yang mejeng di tiang, semuanya duduk. Dalam diam.

Detik-detik berjalan tanpa ada yang menunjukkan rasa kesal atau frustasi. Hanya kehampaan yang terlintas di wajah mereka.

Hingga suara langkah kaki beberapa orang datang membuat mereka semua menoleh.

"Hey, kenapa kalian berkumpul?" Tanya Souji dengan wajah polos dan nafas sedikit tersengal. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya, menumpukan tangannya di dengkul dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Chie dan Yukiko yang tadinya berada di kanan kirinya sekarang ikut duduk melengkapi lingkaran yang mereka buat.

Souji masih bingung ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat Rise yang menampilkan keputus asaan. Seketika itu juga, Souji mengerti kenapa wajah-wajah mereka terlihat seperti itu. Souji langsung berdiri tegap dengan wajah memucat.

"Beritahu kami." Ujar Chie samar-samar tanpa melihat Souji.

Souji bergeming sesaat, "Beritahu apa?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tolol dengan kami. Rise sudah memberi kami petunjuk atas 'rahasia'mu ini." Suara Kanji meninggi. Kanji menatap Souji dengan nanar, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Apa yang membuatmu tidak mempercayai kami?" Tanya marah.

Souji terdiam.

"Apa yang Kanji maksud, adalah bahwa kami hanya ingin tahu apa alasanmu menyimpan hal seperti ini kepada kami. Bukankah kita sahabat? Senpai sendiri yang mengatakannya pada kami sejak dulu." Jelas Naoto dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Hanya matanya yang menyiratkan perasaan yang sama seperti yang Kanji rasakan. Kekecewaan.

"Aku..." Souji tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sekali ini saja, Souji ingin menghilang dari teman-temannya. Sekali ini. Ia tidak ingin mereka mengetahui kepergiannya. Ia memang tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah Rise beritahu pada mereka, tapi Souji yakin sahabat-sahabatnya sama sekali tidak senang akan berita itu.

"Senpai..." Desah Teddie. "Di antara kami semua, sejak awal hanya Yosuke Senpai yang tidak mengeluarkan kata sepatahpun. Sejak kita menginjakkan kaki di sini. Jika kau bingung untuk bicara langsung pada kami, setidaknya bicaralah pada Yosuke Senpai terlebih dahulu." Saran Teddie dengan wajah lelah. Bukan capai, ia tampak seakan ingin tidur dan bangun keesokan paginya tanpa mengingat mimpi buruknya ini.

Teddie benar-benar berharap ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya, segalanya tetap seperti dulu.

Souji mendekati Yosuke. Ia menarik lengan Yosuke untuk membuatnya berdiri. Mereka tidak bicara. Souji masih kaget atas terkuaknya rahasia yang sudah susah payah ia sembunyikan dan Yosuke tampak ogah mengeluarkan suara. "Aneh melihatmu seperti ini." Komentar Souji setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Dengan berat, Yosuke menatap Souji. "Lebih aneh melihat diriku memiliki teman seperti kamu."

Semuanya menoleh terkejut pada Yosuke.

Souji terdiam hanya bisa menatap mata coklat Yosuke.

"Kau tahu.." Yosuke keluar dari lingkaran dan bertatap-tatapan dengan Souji, "Dari tadi aku berfikir. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengira akan berteman dengan seorang sepertimu. Terlebih lagi, seorang yang suka menyimpan rahasia sendiri. Dengan kata lain tidak menghargai temannya."

Yosuke mengeleng, "Aku tidak percaya aku pernah menyebutmu 'sobat'."

Souji menahan nafas. Ini pertama kalinya seorang sahabat teramat kecewa pada Souji.

"Kau..." Yosuke tidak melepaskan matanya sedetikpun dari mata Souji, "Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Yukiko? Bagaimana perasaan Kanji? Bagaimana perasaan kami?".

"Ingatkah dulu ketika kita pertama bicara? Ketika kau pertama mengobrol dengan Chie? Ketika pertama kalinya kau menatap Yukiko? Dan mengenal Kanji, Naoto, juga Teddie?" Tanya Yosuke yang mulai menumpahkan perasaan yang sejak tadi ia pendam dengan segala upaya.

"Besok, kau akan membuang kami seperti sampah? Kau akan melupakan kami segampang kau melupakan janji-janji yang kau buat pada Yukiko..?" Tanya Yosuke dengan sinis.

"Susahkah bagimu untuk tinggal? Untuk tidak mengecewakan kami?" Tangan Yosuke terkepal erat, "Aku sangat ingin memukulmu saat ini, kau tahu?" Desisinya.

Souji menarik nafas dalam dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan di tahan. Berikan segala yang kau punya." Katanya perlahan.

Yosuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan menonjok hidung Souji sekeras yang ia bisa.

Dengan sekali pukulan itu, Souji terkapar di tanah.

Yang lainnya melihat tapi tidak bereaksi. Barusan itu merupakan urusan yang tidak boleh mereka ganggu. Semuanya hanya melihat dengan perasaan tak keruan.

"Hhh... Hhh... Pukulan yang bagus.." Bisik Souji pada Yosuke.

Ketika Souji hendak menutup matanya sebentar agar ia bisa meringankan sakitnya pukulan itu, sebuah sapu tangan di sentuhkan pada hidung Souji yang berdarah.

"Yukiko..." Desah Souji saat melihat Yukiko di sampingnya. Tangan gadis itu bergetar, wajahnya pucat pasi, terlihat perasaan muram di matanya. Souji menyentuh tangan gadis itu yang sedang mengusap lukanya, "Jangan bantu aku.." Ia setengah tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau ingin memukulku hingga seperti ini juga. Jadi lebih baik kamu curahkan saja perasaanmu padaku sekali ini. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu lho." Ucapnya seakan ia bercanda.

Bibir Yukiko bergetar mendengar ucapan Souji. Bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin ia dengar. Yukiko memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Souji.

Souji menghilangkan senyumnya ketika merasakan bibir lembut itu menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau bilang untuk mencurahkan perasaanku padamu sekali ini." Bisik Yukiko, "Inilah perasaanku padamu."

Yukiko menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Souji.

Souji kehilangan kata-kata saat ia mencoba duduk. Rasa sakit di hidung dan kepalanya seketika tidak lagi terasa. Sekarang hatinyalah yang terasa sakit. Merobek dan mengoyak hati Souji tanpa belas kasihan.

Souji mengangkat tangannya sedikit dan mengelus sisi kanan wajah pucat Yukiko, "Kau..." Bisiknya serak, "Perasaanmu masih sama seperti dulu?" Tanyanya sendu. Sekali lagi ia membuat Yukiko terluka.

Yukiko mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan Souji. Di tatapnya mata kelabu itu dalam-dalam. Tidakkah cukup segala yang mereka lalui ini? Setelah ciuman dan pelukan sebelumnya? Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya Yukiko masih mencintaimu, Souji?

Souji menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar juga. Ia mengusap pipi Yukiko lalu mencium pipi gadis itu, "Maafkan aku.".

_Jangan menangis..._

"Maafkan aku."

_Tegarlah..._

"Maafkan aku."

Air mata Yukiko nyaris mengalir, di peluknya Souji dengan segenap cinta yang masih ia miliki.

~OoOoO~

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan dari awal? Sejak kapan kau menyimpan rahasia ini?" Tanya Chie di sebelah Yukiko.

Kalau sebelumnya mereka duduk, sekarang mereka berbaring dalam pola lingkaran. Tangan bergandengan dengan tangan yang lain. Di samping kanan Souji ada Yukiko, di samping kiri Souji ada Naoto.

"Ini semua berawal sejak kedatangan keluargaku ke Inaba." Sekelebat kejadian menyergap benak Souji, "Beberapa waktu sejak kami melaksanakan pemakaman Minato, mereka berbicara padaku. Bahwa mereka ingin aku ikut mereka ke luar negri." Ia mendesah. "Ibuku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dahulu, yang membuat Minato tidak mempercayai kedua orang tuanya lagi. Jadilah aku sebagai korban perasaan bersalah mereka."

Tanpa ia sadari genggaman tangannya lebih keras, "Aku sudah menolak, tapi sedikit-banyak aku tahu bagaimana perasaan orang tuaku ketika menangisi Minato. Mereka kehabisan waktu untuk menebus kesalahan mereka pada kami. Kepada Minato. Tetapi aku berbeda dengan Minato. Di sinilah tempatku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada orang tuaku. Aku punya kehidupan yang luar biasa di sini. Untuk apa aku melepaskannya hanya untuk orang-orang yang pernah membuangku?" Suaranya mengecil di telan emosi duka.

Yukiko dan Naoto di sampingnya menoleh menatap Souji. Keduanyalah yang berada paling dekat dengan Souji sehingga mampu merasakan perubahan pada cahaya di matanya. "Aku yakin mereka tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. 'Membuang' itu kata-kata yang salah." Ujar Yukiko pelan. Souji tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Kuharap kau benar."

"Kalau memang kau tidak ingin pergi, kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka dan tinggal di sini? Apakah karena Dojima?" Tanya Kanji dari sisi lain Naoto.

"Bukan hanya karena Paman atau Nanako... Ayahku..." Souji menggeram, "Kau lihat besok. Pasti ada sesuatu. Dia tidak membiarkan aku kabur." Katanya misterius.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya Rise bisa mengetahui hal ini sementara kami tidak?" Tanya Teddie sewot.

"Itu tidak sengaja. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Senpai di telepon." Jawab Rise cepat.

"Jadi... Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini berubah adalah karena kau akan pergi? Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti!" Seru Yosuke pada langit di atas mereka.

"Bukan seperti itu... Tadinya aku berharap setidaknya kalian marah padaku. Kemudian ketika kalian mengetahui aku kabur ke luar negri karena kita bertengkar, kalian makin marah. Selesai. Dan itu cukup berhasil pada Chie, kan?" Tanya Souji.

"Yeah, itu benar. Tapi jangan salahkan aku. Kau sudah melukai sobatku, _man_!" Sahut Chie.

Souji tersenyum masam, "Tapi... Apakah kau akan memaafkanku suatu saat, Chie-chan?" Tanya Souji ragu-ragu.

"_Well,_kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Chie dengan nada monoton.

Souji nyaris hilang harapan ketika Yukiko terkikik dan menyenggol Chie.

"Yang benar saja! Kau sok bilang 'kita lihat saja nanti' padahal kau senyam-senyum! Kau melihatnya juga kan Yukiko?" Kata Yosuke terang-terangan.

"Yea. Hahaha!" Jawab Yukiko.

**BRUGH!**

Semuanya menoleh pada arah suara itu. Chie dan Yosuke telah keluar dari pola lingkaran, mereka sibuk kejar-kejaran dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ckck, kita sudahi yuk bersikap seperti galau begini. Aku bosan, mau main!" Kata Teddie sambil mengeluarkan kresek putih yang entah bagaimana ia sembunyikan. Di keluarkannya isi kantung tersebut dengan senyum yang terulas di wajahnya, "Yang boleh memilih permain pertama adalah... Rise!" Tunjuk Teddie.

Rise tersenyum lebar dan mengambil sesuatu berbentuk lingkaran pipih yang berwarna merah, "Frisbee!" Seru Rise yang langsung berdiri. Di susul oleh seruan setuju yang lain.

"Kenapa kau beli beginian? Dan kenapa kau bawa ke sini, Teddie?" Tanya Naoto sebelum menyusul Rise, Kanji, Yukiko, dan Souji yang sudah mulai bermain lempar tangkap.

"Oh, entahlah. Aku juga baru sadar aku membawanya. Kan waktu kau menjemputku, aku baru kembali dari toko kelontong." Jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Naoto tersenyum dan menggeleng,

_Dasar Teddie... Selalu saja ajaib..._

~OoOoO~

Tengah malam sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Bulan dan bintang bersinar lebih terang di angkasa. Berkebalikan dengan langit yang makin gelap. Kedelapan sahabat tadi telah lelah bermain dan tertawa. Enam dari mereka tertidur sementara dua terbangun. Terlihat rumput-rumput tersangkut di rambut mereka karena sedari berjam-jam yang lalu mereka bermain hingga berguling-guling di tanah.

Dengan sepelan mungkin, Yukiko bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Berhati-hati agar tangannya tidak menyentuh Chie di sebelahnya yang sudah bermimpi. Yukiko mendesah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Yukiko berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan bola. Pandangannya merayapi kelap kelip bintang di atasnya.

Souji melihat gerakan Yukiko yang bangun. Dirinya sendiri sama seperti Yukiko, tidak sanggup untuk tidur. Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba melupakan kenyataan, benaknya kembali di tarik oleh sesuatu pada hal-hal yang ia khawatirkan. Di mana ia tidak akan lama bisa tertawa bersama teman-temannya seperti barusan.

Souji berjalan pelan ke arah Yukiko.

Di peluknya gadis itu dari belakang. Tidak lagi ada sandiwara, kebohongan, kepura-puraan. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya sambil mencium pelipis Yukiko.

Yukiko tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan Souji melingkari tangannya di pinggulnya, sementara ia merangkul leher Souji. "Kamu sendiri..?" Balasnya dengan berbisik.

Souji memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium Yukiko.

"Jadilah milikku malam ini." Pinta Souji ketika bibir mereka terlepas. Souji merogoh kantung celananya mencari ipod lalu memasangkan sebelah _earphone_nya pada telinga Yukiko dan sebelahnya lagi pada telinganya.

_[#1] Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Malam ini..? Kenapa hanya malam ini?" Tanya Yukiko yang menempelkan keningnya di kening Souji. Ia memejamkan mata sembari mendengarkan lagu Secondhand Serenade tersebut.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"Karena.. Aku tidak akan, sekalipun, memintamu menungguku untuk kembali ke sini."

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

"Carilah cinta yang lain... Kuyakin masih banyak hal-hal yang belum kau lihat dari sosok lelaki selain diriku. Menyelamlah ke danau cinta, sayang." Kata Souji layaknya penyair yang mabuk.

_Oh, But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

Yukiko menahan tawa mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, "Kenapa kau tidak memintaku menunggumu? Bukankah seharusnya kamu memintanya..?" Nada suaranya kembali serius.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

"Aku tidak setega itu... Kalau kamu menungguku, kamu akan terluka terus."

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Hmm... Apakah ada alasan lain? Seperti, karena kamu akan mencari istri di sana?" Tanya Yukiko yang memendam cemburu setengah mati.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"Enak saja... Ngapain juga? Aku kan cuma suka padamu." Ujar Souji setengah ngambek karena perasaannya di anggap remeh. Di sentuhkannya bibirnya pada bibir Yukiko sekali.

"Ha? Yang benar..?"

"Kamu ngak percaya?"

_[#2] Ocean's apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Buka matamu dan tataplah mataku."

Gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Aku bersumpah, atas nama segala dewa-dewi yang tidak kupercayai, tuhan-tuhan dari masing-masing umatnya, setiap nama makhluk yang berjasa di bumi, sekarang dan selamanya..."

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat mata kelabu di hadapannya bersungguh-sugguh.

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

"Aku, Seta Souji, akan tetap mencintaimu, Yukiko Amagi."

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"Bila suatu hari kamu menemukan bahwa diriku mengingkari sumpah ini, lakukan apa yang kamu mau padaku dan mintalah apapun sebagai imbalannya."

"Apapun?" Tanya Yukiko dengan senyum.

"Apapun. Uang, pekerjaan, rumah, bahkan hidup. Aku akan memberikannya padamu."

_I took for grantedall the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughterI taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan ciuman?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah merah dan polos.

_Betapa aku menyukai caranya berbicara, bertanya, dan merona. Dan tertawa..._

_Oh can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

Tanpa bicara lebih banyak, Souji kembali mencium Yukiko.

"Itu terlalu ringan." Bisik Souji, "Aku sama sekali tidak terluka dengan ciumanmu."

_Wajahmu sangat... Manis, cantik, imut... TIdak ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya... Kau lebih dari sempurna..._

"Ok ok, kalau begitu aku akan minta..."

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Caramu menatapku, membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya, 'Kenapa hatiku ribut sekali di dalam sini..?'_

"Aku akan meminta uang..!" Ia menahan jeritan senang, "Berton-ton lembarang uangmu."

Souji tersenyum, "Oh yea? Untuk apa?".

"Aku akan membeli fasilitas yang banyak untuk penduduk Inaba. Mall, taman bermain, segalanya." Ia menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri. Memimpikan suatu saat nanti, kota tempat ia di lahirkan tidak semembosankan bila tidak ada Souji. Tidak ada Souji...

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

"Hey.. Ada apa?" Souji tertegun melihat cahaya di wajah Yukiko meredup begitu cepat.

"Aku.." Suaranya terdengar sangau, "Ehem.. Bukan apa-apa."

"Heeeee...? Aku tidak terima jawaban itu. 'Bukan apa-apa'? Jelas sekali ada apa-apa. Hayo jawab..!"

Yukiko terkekeh. Pemuda di hadapannya memang suka keras kepala. "Kau ingin tau?"

_Oh can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

_Dari caramu merundukkan wajah, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Perasaan sedihmu._

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah saat-saat terakhir. Aku ingin kamu mengetahui segalanya. Juga aku ingin mengetahui segala perasaanmu."

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Setiap kali matamu berkaca-kaca dan pipimu basah, membuatku merasa bersalah serta rendah. Rasanya seakan aku tidak becus menjagamu. Seakan akulah satu-satunya manusia yang membuatmu terluka seperti itu._

"Jangan menangis.. M-maafkan aku..." Bisik Souji. "Kata-kataku salah..?"

Yukiko tersenyum masam sambil menggeleng. Ia mengerjapkan mata menghilangkan air mata yang sudah mau tumpah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi..." Ujarnya murung. Yukiko tahu ucapan itu egois, tapi sekali ini saja, ia ingin Souji tahu perasaan enggannya.

_[#3] Take all of your wasted honor_

_Every little past frustration_

_Take all of your so-called problems,_

_Better put 'em in quotations_

Souji menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"'Maaf...' tidak akan cukup menyampaikan perasaan bersalahku padamu." Dengan lembut, Souji menarik Yukiko ke pelukannya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar perasaanmu lebih baik?"

Yukiko mencengkram bahu Souji, "Genggam tanganku..."

Souji melakukannya.

"Jangan lepaskan sebelum waktumu pergi."

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

Souji melepas pelukannya. Ia menarik Yukiko duduk bersamanya.

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

Mereka terdiam. Souji mengelus wajah Yukiko dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman tangan Yukiko.

_Walking like a one man army_

_Fighting with the shadows in your head_

_Living out the same old moment_

_Knowing you'd be better off instead,_

_If you could only . . ._

Yukiko menggeser tubuhnya dan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Souji.

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

Ia memejamkan mata.

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Have no fear for giving in_

_Have no fear for giving over_

_You'd better know that in the end_

_Its better to say too much_

_Then never say what you need to say again_

_Even if your hands are shaking_

_And your faith is broken_

_Even as the eyes are closing_

_Do it with a heart wide open_

_Say what you need to say_

Souji mengira Yukiko telah tidur ketika gadis itu bersuara.

"Souji.. Apa kau pernah bermimpi... Seakan dirimu adalah burung? Terbang di langit, bersiul tanpa beban atau masalah, terbang menuju matahari tenggelam, melintasi lautan.." Tanyanya setengah tertidur.

Souji tersenyum kecil, apa-apaan pertanyaan mendadak itu?

_[#4] This life don't last forever (hold my hand)_

_So tell me what we're waiting for (hold my hand)_

_We're Better off being together (hold my hand)_

_Than being miserable alone (hold my hand)_

"Belum. Memang ada apa? Kau baru memimpikannya?"

"Bukan... Kata kakekku, orang yang pernah bermimpi dirinya adalah burung, adalah orang yang tidak memikirkan banyak hal. Seberat apapun cobaan yang di berikan kepadanya, tidak pernah membuatnya hilang kontrol, setres, ataupun tersesat sedikitpun."

_Cause I've been there before_

_And you've been there before_

_But together we can be alright._

_Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold_

_We hold each other till we see the sunlight_

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kata kakek, mimpi itu hanya akan muncul oleh 2 alasan dan keadaan. Pertama karena orang tersebut mendalami ilmu alam atau seni, karena inspirasi dan penampakkan alam yang telah ia lihat. Kedua karena orang tersebut memiliki sifat yang tadi kuucapkan, ia bisa memimpikannya ketika ia sedang atau telah mendapat cobaan."

_(So if you just)_

_Hold my hand_

_Baby I promise that I'll do_

_All I can_

_Things will get better if you just hold my hand_

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold,_

_hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand_

_(Hold my hand)_

"Mmmm, begitu... Lalu alasanmu bertanya adalah karena...?"

"Aku bilang pada kakek setelah ia menyampaikan hal tersebut padaku, bahwa aku mau menikahi orang yang pernah bermimpi seperti itu."

Souji terbelalak, "Yang benar?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa jadi suamimu..?"

_The nights are getting darker (hold my hand)_

_And there's no peace inside (hold my hand)_

_So why make our lives harder (hold my hand)_

_By fighting love, tonight. (sooooo)_

"Eh? Kau mau jadi suamiku? Tunggu, memangnya kau _bisa_jadi suamiku?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Tapi katamu kamu mau menikahi orang yang bermimpi jadi burung."

Yukiko tertawa, "Aku hanya bilang 'mau.'"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa bermimpi jadi burung, kau masih mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Souji bolot.

_Cause I've been there before_

_And you've been there before_

_But together we can be alright (alright)_

_Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold_

_We hold each other till we see the sunlight_

Yukiko membuka matanya dan menatap Souji. Di sentuhnya wajah pemuda itu, "Cukup bila kamu kembali ke sini secepat mungkin dengan perasaanmu masih sama seperti malam ini." Ucapnya.

"Itu saja syarat untuk menikahimu? Tidak butuh jadi keren, populer, ataupun mapan?"

Yukiko menggeleng.

Souji tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku pasti akan berusaha." Di kecupnya tangan Yukiko.

_So if you just hold my hand_

_Baby I promise that I'll do (If you just, If you just)_

_All I can_

_Things will get better if you just hold my hand (yeahh)_

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold,_

_hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand._

_Hold my hand_

"'Kembali secepat mungkin..' seberapa lama kira-kira?" Tanya Yukiko menepis senyum Souji.

Souji terdiam.

_I can tell you're tired of being lonely (yeahhh)_

_Take my hand don't let go baby hold me (hold mee)_

_Come to me and let me be your one and only (hold my haand)_

_So I can make it alright til' the morning (hold my hand)_

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu."

_I can tell you're tired of being lonely (hold my hand)_

_Take my hand don't let go baby hold me (hold mee)_

_Come to me and let me be your one and only (one and only)_

_So I can make it alright til' the morning (hold my hand)_

_Hold my hand_

"Yukiko..." Panggil Souji.

"Hmmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku akan lama? Lalu terlambat?"

_Hold my hand (yeahhh)_

_Baby I promise (hold my hand) that I'll do_

_All I can (hold my hand)_

_Things will get better (oohhhhoooo) if you just hold my hand (ooooo)_

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold,_

_hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand._

_(Hold my hand)_

Kebisuan berbalik pada Yukiko.

_Hold my hand (yeahh)_

_Baby I promise (yeahh x4) that I'll do_

_All I can (hold my haand)_

_Things will get better if you just (oohhoo) hold my hand_

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold,_

_hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand._

_Hold my hand_

Souji memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Yukiko makin erat, "Kau harusnya menjawab, 'Aku akan mencari suami lain'."

Yukiko memandang Souji tidak bersemangat, "Kau ingin aku menikah dengan orang lain?"

...

Souji menengadah menatap bulan, _Kalau boleh, aku akan menjawab kalau aku tidak ingin. Tidak rela. Tidak sudi, bahkan._ Lalu ia menatap mata Yukiko, _Namun aku tidak mau membuat cahaya di matamu makin meredup. Jadi aku akan menjawab.._

"Ya, menikahlah dengan orang lain."

_Malam ini indah, jadilah bintangku selalu. Siapapun yang akan menjadi pasangan sejatimu nanti, biarlah. Asalkan dirimu bahagia._

_Malam ini luar biasa, tetaplah jadi bintangku untuk kucintai selamanya. Apapun takdir yang akan kau terima, yang membawamu menjauh dariku, biarlah. Aku tetap mencintaimu._

Yukiko melepaskan erangan kecil. Perasaan sakit menikam dadanya. Apakah Souji bersungguh-sungguh?

Yukiko tahu benar Souji bermaksud untuk tidak melukainya dengan menyuruhnya mencari cinta yang lain. Anehnya, dengan berkata seperti itu Yukiko justru merasa sakit. Setengah hati ia berharap Souji memintanya menunggu demi cinta ini.

"Aku menerima keputusanmu kalau begitu." Ujarnya perlahan sebelum memejamkan mata.

Souji memasukkan jemarinya di rambut Yukiko, mengelusnya.

"Tidurlah... Jangan nakal..." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

~OoOoO~

Pukul 6 pagi, mereka terbangun walau masih mengantuk. Sama sekali tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak karena beberapa jam lagi Souji akan pergi. Mereka kembali ke kediaman Dojima, penyebabnya adalah karena Souji belum beres mengepaki barang-barangnya.

Sementara Souji sibuk membereskan barangnya di lantai 2 dibantu oleh Yosuke, yang sudah tidak marah sama sekali, teman-temannya yang lain asyik makan, menonton, atau tidur lagi.

Sejam setelahnya, Nanako terbangun dan gembira luar biasa menemukan ruang TV-nya di penuhi remaja-remaja yang asyik mengobrol. Ketika mereka menyadari keberadaan Nanako, mereka bermain bersama-sama sementara Souji masih berkutat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Kapan jadwal cek in nya?" Tanya Ryotaro pada Souji yang sedang mengambil minum.

"Jam 11. Paman tidak kerja?" Souji meneguk minumannya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku pergi. Kau dan Yosuke bisa naik mobil kan?"

"Yea, ada apa?"

"Nih." Dojima melemparkan kunci mobil pada Souji, "Jangan sampai tergores."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana Paman?"

"Jangan pedulikan."

Ryotaro mengacak rambut Souji, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, bocah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Souji ikut tersenyum, "Kau benar. Tapi kita masih bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti, kan?". Ryotaro tersenyum, "_You betcha._" Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, cukup jauh kalau menuju tempat kerja dengan jalan kaki. Titipkan salamku untuk keluargamu di sana. Dah.." Pesan Pamannya sebelum keluar. Souji mengamati pundak pamannya, sungguh ia lebih senang bila Ryotaro adalah Ayahnya. Hal terakhir yang Souji ingat dari Ryotaro Dojima adalah pundaknya yang selalu tegap.

Souji mendesah, lalu berpaling untuk kembali ke kamarnya, menuntaskan barang bawaannya lalu mandi. Di kamar mandi ia terlonjak mengingat seharusnya hari ini Rise, Kanji, Teddie, dan Naoto seharusnya masih sekolah. Ckck, mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk membolos. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh Souji ingin mereka menemaninya lebih lama.

~OoOoO~

Bandara, pukul 11.

Souji sudah cek in, sekarang ia menunggu berita pemberitahuan bahwa pesawatnya sudah datang. Souji sempat lihat kalau pesawatnya sama sekali tidak di delay sehingga ia akan berangkat tepat waktu. Sedikit-banyak, Souji memaki dalam hati. Saat ini Souji dan teman-temannya sedang menunggu sambil mengobrol. Sejak Souji melangkahkan kakinya di sini, ia sudah melirik ke sana ke mari dan telah menemukan lebih dari 3 orang mencurigakan.

Nanako yang duduk di dekatnya tampak murung. Souji menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut, "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu..? Kau tidak cantik kalau sedang sedih." Ujar Souji.

Nanako merengut, "Jahat..."

Souji tersenyum, "Haha, habis kau tidak tersenyum sih..."

Nanako manyun.

"Tenang saja Nana-chan. Souji pasti akan segera kembali, ya kan?" Sahut Teddie di dekat mereka. Nanako mengangkat wajahnya, "Benarkah?" Tanyanya pada Souji. Souji mengangguk.

"Kau janji?" Nanako mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Souji menyambut dengan kelingkingnya.

"Nah nah, jadi jangan sedih begitu. Kau bisa main kapan saja denganku." Ujar Chie.

"Hah, aku khawatir meninggalkan Nanako bersamamu." Gumam Yosuke.

"_What the..._Apa maksudmu?" Chie menguarkan death glarenya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi lebih baik kalau kau ingin bermain dengan Nanako jangan lupa ajak yang lain. Supaya mereka bisa mengawasimu." Yosuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh death glare Chie.

Dan yap, setengah detik setelahnya mereka lari-larian di sekitar mereka. Lagi.

"Memalukan..." Desah yang lain.

Kanji mendekati Souji, "Senpai, aku teringat kata-katamu. Apa maksudmu dengan 'kalian akan mengetahuinya besok'? Apa yang semestinya kami ketahui hari ini?" Tanya Kanji.

Souji menarik Kanji lebih dekat, "Lihatlah sekelingmu pelan-pelan seakan kau ingin mencari alat penjual minuman kaleng. Temukan orang-orang yang memiliki tato di tangan kirinya. Katakan padaku, berapa yang kau temui?".

Kanji menurut dan celingak celinguk tidak mencurigakan. Tidak lama, ia bersikap seakan tidak menemukan apa yang ia temui dengan pandangan jengah, "Empat, siapa mereka?".

Souji mendesah sebelum menjawab, "Penjaga yang di kirim Ayahku supaya aku tidak kabur. Kau serasa pernah melihat mereka?" Pancing Souji.

Kanji tersentak, "Di perempatan jalan dekat rumah Dojima-san, ia satu-satunya orang yang lewat rumah Dojima-san, kan? Lalu di mobil sebelah kita yang membuka kacanya lebar-lebar saat lampu merah. Sialan, ngapain sih Ayahmu pake beginian?"

Souji terkekeh, "Karena aku pernah kabur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadiannya sama seperti ini. Dulu aku punya 1 teman yang benar-benar cocok denganku di SMP. Aku tidak rela meninggalkannya. Jadi ketika sudah sampai bandara, aku merobek karcis keberangkatanku. Setelah Ayahku tahu aku tidak pulang, ia marah besar. Makanya sejak itu kalau ada pindah-pindah lagi ia tidak mempercayaiku.".

"Apa mereka akan bereaksi kalau sekarang aku menggotongmu keluar?" Kanji tersenyum jahil.

Souji cengengesan, "Entahlah, tapi sebaiknya tidak kau lakukan. Di lihat dari luka-luka mereka, mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berlatih membunuh."

~OoOoO~

Panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat yang akan Souji naiki telah terdengar. Serempak kedelapan remaja dan satu anak kecil terdiam di tengah-tengah obrolan. Mereka menatap Souji.

Kanji lah orang pertama yang berdiri dan memungut tas ransel Souji, "Ayolah, kau ingin terlambat? Jangan bengong." Ujarnya menyadarkan Souji.

Mereka semua pun bangun.

Ketika berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Semuanya hanya saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Souji menggenggam tangan Yukiko ketika berjalan.

Tidak lama, inilah akhirnya. Sahabat Souji tidak bisa terus mengikutinya karena mereka tidak punya tiket yang sama seperti tiketnya. Pintu lebar di hadapan mereka akan menjadi penghalang.

Souji menatap sahabatnya satu per satu, memeluknya, menjabat tangannya.

Rise mulai berkaca-kaca.

Mereka saling menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir pada Souji. Dari ketujuh sahabatnya hanya para lelaki yang masih bisa menutupi kegalauannya dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Pada Kanji dan Yosuke, Souji mengacak rambut mereka. Pada Teddie, Souji mendekapnya seakan mereka adalah saudara. Lalu pada para gadis dan Nanako, ia memeluk mereka semua.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian." Gumamnya tanpa daya.

"Sama seperti kami akan merindukanmu_.._" Ujar Chie.

"Hati-hati di sana, Senpai." Ucap Naoto.

"Jangan lupakan kami." Sambung Rise.

"Segeralah kembali." Kata Nanako yang sudah menangis.

"Pasti, pasti..." Komentar Souji saat melepaskan mereka.

Terakhir, Souji harus menghadapi Yukiko. Di pandangnya gadis yang merunduk itu. Souji menyentuh dagu Yukiko, "Kau marah padaku..?" Tanyanya lembut.

Yukiko mengangkat wajahnya lalu menggeleng.

Souji memeluk gadis itu, "Suatu saat nanti aku pasti kembali. Pasti." Katanya sambil mengecup puncuk kepala Yukiko.

Yukiko membalas pelukan Souji, "Ya aku menunggumu.".

Setelah mereka melepas pelukan satu sama lain, Souji tersenyum pahit. "Bahkan di saat terakhir aku tidak mampu memberikan apapun padamu selain ini." Souji merogoh ipodnya dan mengalungkannya pada leher Yukiko. Benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna hitam-putih kotak-kotak itu menggantung ringan. "Nanti kalau kau tidak sibuk, bukalah file-nya satu per satu. Kau akan menemukan beberapa hal." Souji memeluk Yukiko lagi.

"Aku cinta padamu." Gumam pemuda itu.

Ketika Souji kembali melepas pelukannya, kopernya di tarik oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Panggilan kedua sudah terdengar. Ayo." Kata seseorang. Souji menoleh. Ia menemukan seorang turis 'jadi-jadian' dari Inggris, dengan otot luar biasa besar, kulit pucat, rambut pirang yang tertutup topi pemancing, baju longgar bermotif bunga, dan celana pendek. Orang tersebut bersama tiga orang lainnya membawakan barang-barang Souji.

"Siapa ka-" Kanji menahan Yosuke yang sudah berniat bertanya.

Souji mendesah, "Tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya pada orang asing itu.

Souji menghadap pada teman-temannya sekali lagi, "Tolong jaga diri kalian masing-masing. Kalian adalah teman terbaikku." ia menoleh pada Nanako, "Juga adik perempuanku yang paling spesial. Sekarang dan selamanya. Kita adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa hancur. Setelah sekian lama aku di sini, aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih." Souji membungkuk.

"Tidak.." Souji mengangkat tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara Yosuke, mata lelaki berambut coklat itu sudah berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih karena sudah membuat kami menjadi sahabat. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengenal atau berbicara dengan mereka seperti sekarang." Ia melirik pada yang lain.

"Dia benar." Sambung Chie, "Terima kasih karena menyadarkan kami akan siapa kami. Telah mempersatukan kami.".

"Juga menyayangi kami. Barangkali kau tidak sadar, tapi kami semua menganggapmu saudara lelaki kami." Naoto.

"Kau mengajariku untuk menjadi lelaki sejati. Terima kasih, Senpai." Kanji.

"Kau selalu mendukungku tidak peduli sepengecut apa aku ini. Kaulah orang pertama yang sangat memedulikanku, Sensei." Teddie.

"Kau orang terhebat yang pernah kutemui." Rise.

Saat Souji mendapati dirinya menatap Yukiko yang berdiri di sebelah Rise, air matanya mengalir.

Yukiko mendekatinya dan mengusap wajah Souji, "Terima kasih telah memberi kami pengalaman luar biasa. Bersamamu, bersama semuanya, segalanya terasa luar biasa selama ini." Yukiko memeluk Souji. Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, Teddie, Rise, dan Naoto ikut memeluk Souji.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Kata Souji dengan suara sumbang.

"Kami berjanji." Jawab mereka semua serempak.

Ketika mereka melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, Souji mampu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu keberangkatan dengan tersenyum. Ia berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya untuk melambai ketika ia menemukan mereka memegang satu karton di masing-masing tangan. Membuat tulisan yang saling menyambung. Tulisan itu berisi;

_See You As Soon As Possible, Brother !_

Masing-masing memegang satu kata dengan wajah cengengesan. Souji tersenyum lebar, hatinya yang sebelum ini terasa dingin dan perih. Sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik melihat sahabat-sahabatnya tersenyum. Souji melambaikan kedua tangannya heboh, "Aku cinta kalian!" Serunya yang membuat banyak orang menoleh.

Semuanya tertawa.

Dan bahu Seta Souji menghilang.

~OoOoO~

Begitu Seta Souji hilang dari pandangan. Para lelaki dan Naoto segera menenangkan Nanako, Rise, Chie, dan Yukiko yang menangis.

Tanpa Souji sadari, keempatnya berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan isakan mereka sejak panggilan pertama berbunyi memanggil Souji untuk segera naik ke pesawat.

Yukikolah yang paling terpuruk. Ia tidak tahu sakitnya akan separah ini. Rasanya 10 kali lipat lebih sakit ketika dulu saat Yukiko percaya bahwa Rise dan Souji punya hubungan. Dulu ia masih bisa menatap wajah Souji, sekarang tidak lagi.

Yosuke memeluk Chie. Menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut.

Teddie memeluk Nanako. Memberikannya sedikit kata-kata manis.

Rise menoleh pada Yukiko. Walau Yukiko yang paling terpuruk, Yukiko tidak menangis sehebat Rise. Yukiko lebih terlihat tidak mampu hidup ketimbang sedih. Berpuluh-puluh kali gadis berambut hitam itu mendesah, menghapus air matanya, dan menggigit bibir menyembunyikan isakannya. Rise tertegun. Rise segera mendekati Yukiko dan memeluk Senpainya itu. Melihat seorang ratu sekolahnya yang terkenal dingin menangis karena baru kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga membuat siapapun yang mengenalnya ingin membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Rise merasa bersalah karena punya bagian dari penyebab Yukiko menangis. Di sela-sela sesenggukkannya ia meminta maaf.

Yukiko membalas pelukan Rise, ia berkata bahwa ia telah memaafkan Rise sejak jauh-jauh hari. Ia berkata bahwa ia menyayangi Rise karena telah menggantikan dirinya merawat Souji beberapa waktu. Ia memanggil Rise sebagai adiknya.

Rise menangis lebih parah mendengarnya. Senpainya terlalu baik. Padahal ia telah membuat banyak masalah.

Kanji dan Naoto bertukar pandang menatap Rise dan Yukiko. Mereka tersenyum. Ternyata persahabatan ini makin waktu makin erat saja karena Seta Souji.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kanji menyentuh tangan kecil Naoto. Menggenggamnya erat hingga membuat wajah Naoto sedikit memerah.

Yosuke diam-diam memandang Kanji. Sementara di pelukannya Chie sedikit terguncang.

_Kau banyak meninggalkan masalah, man. Lihatlah Yukiko-chan! KAU benar-benar harus segera kembali, Souji. Hingga hari itu datang, kami akan merawat Yukiko. Juga Rise dan Nanako. Kami berjanji akan merawat semua orang yang kau cintai. Karena itu, segeralah kembali. Kau tahu kami menunggumu. –Yosuke_

~OoOoO~

_Tepat ketika mereka kembali ke Inaba, Yukiko membuka-buka file ipod Souji di mobil. Bersama dengan Rise, Chie, Naoto, dan Nanako mereka melihat satu per satu isinya. Terdapat 750 lagu di sana, 400 foto yang di kelompokkan atas 9 folder, 3 voice rec., 1 video, dan 1 file others._

_Mereka separuh menangis separuh tertawa mengetahui isi foto-fotonya._

_Judulnya saja sudah membuat mereka rindu pada Seta Souji._

_Pada file foto-foto Yukiko tertera note; pacarku, orang yang benar-benar kucintai selama ini, orang yang berarti bagiku, orang yang paling sering kumimpikan, orang yang paling sering kurindukan, orang yang paling sering ingin kucium._

_Pada file foto Yosuke, note nya berbunyi; sobat pertamaku di kota luar biasa bernama Inaba. Dia orang yang paling pas ku sebut 'bung'. Dia adalah saudara lelaki bagiku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya._

_Pada file foto Chie; sahabat perempuan superku. Dia punya tenaga dan keatletisan yang luar biasa. Dia sangat baik semenjak aku baru pindah, aku paling menyukainya ketika ia sedang menjaga orang yang ia sayangi._

_Pada file foto Kanji; haha, di sini aku menemukan aib Kanji. Seharusnya kau macho, man! Tapi maaf saja, aku hanya menemukan foto-fotomu yang memakai lipstik, bandana ungu, atau wajah wariamu!_

_Pada file foto Rise; adik kelas termanis yang pernah ada di dunia. Kadang dia membandel, tapi wajahnya tetap lucu. Dia mengejarku sejak dahulu, maaf aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Karena aku terlanjur sayang padamu._

_Pada file foto Naoto; gadis yang kuat tapi kadang ia menunjukkan sifat rapuhnya. Dia cewek paling keren yang pernah aku ketahui. Nilai bagus, pertahanan dirinya kuat, cantik, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya._

_Pada file foto Teddie; kenapa aku hanya mendapat foto-foto Teddie yang sedang lucu! Padahal aku ingin mencari aibnya... huhhuhuu... kau kejam Ted, tidak boleh manis-manis nanti kau di gigiti semut hingga mati. Aha bercanda._

_Pada file foto mereka berdelapan tertera; inilah masa-masa terbaik dalam hidupku. Apa yang selalu kuimpikan dan selalu kuharapkan. Sahabat sejati._

_File terakhir adalah foto-foto Ryotaro Dojima dan Nanako Dojima; keluarga yang kuimpikan. Ayah yang selalu ada di rumah untuk makan malam keluarga. Adik perempuan yang manis dan senang bila kuajak main. Keluarga di mana aku mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang._

_3 rerkaman suara berisi lagu solo dengan gitar atau piano yang Souji buat untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Lagu pertama mengenai cinta, lagu kedua mengenai persahabatan, lagu ketiga mengenai hidupnya yang indah bersama segala cinta dan persahabatan._

_1 video adalah video mereka ketika kareokean di suatu malam. Minum jus, punch, apapun minuman yang ada di sana hingga kembung. Bernyanyi heboh sendiri. Tertawa lebar dan panjang amat bahagia. Video tersebut berdurasi lebih dari 30 menit lamanya._

_1 file di folder others adalah lyric. Lyric lagu Rob Thomas – Someday._

_You can go_

_You can start all over again_

_You can try to find a way to make another day go by_

_You can hide_

_Hold all your feelings inside_

_You can try to carry on when all you want to do is cry_

_[Chorus]_

_And maybe someday_

_We'll figure all this out_

_Try to put an end to all our doubt_

_Try to find a way to make things better now and_

_Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud_

_We'll be better off somehow_

_Someday_

_Now wait_

_And try to find another mistake_

_If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind_

_You can run, oh_

_And when everything is over and done_

_You can shine a little light on everything around you_

_Man it's good to be so warm_

_[Chorus]_

_And I don't want to wait_

_I just want to know_

_I just want to hear you tell me so_

_Give it to me straight_

_Tell it to me slow_

_Cause maybe someday_

_We'll figure all this out_

_We'll put an end to all our doubt_

_Try to find a way to just feel better now and_

_Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud_

_We'll be better off somehow_

_Someday_

_[x2]_

_Cause sometimes we don't really notice_

_Just how good it can get_

_So maybe we should start all over_

_Start all over again_

_P.S. Suatu saat... Aku berjanji... Segalanya tidak akan serumit ini lagi..._

~OoOoO~

_Ribuan meter dari laut, di bangku bagian VIP pesawat yang menuju London, Souji menautkan jemarinya. Ia memejamkan mata. Bernafas perlahan-lahan._

_Dan menggumamkan doa._

_'Tuhan..._

_Izinkan aku bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku suatu hari nanti... Bahkan hanya satu menit, aku ingin tersenyum pada mereka lagi..._

_Bahkan hanya satu detik, aku ingin menyapa mereka..._

_Bahkan hanya sekilas, aku ingin menatap mereka..._

_Selama ini aku tidak pernah memohon sesuatu yang aku ingin engkau benar-benar mengabulkannya..._

_Namun sekali ini, kumohon atas segalanya, kabulkanlah permohonanku satu ini..._

_Izinkan aku bersama mereka lagi.'_


	60. Chapter 60: The Man Who Keep His Promise

5 tahun telah berlalu dengan sangat lambat.

Begitu banyak peristiwa yang telah berlalu...

Begitu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dada masing-masing...

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin mereka ungkapkan...

Terhadap satu sama lain.

~ O ~

Pagi itu Yukiko Amagi membuka matanya dengan berat hati. Ia sempat berharap, untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, ia tidak mampu membuka matanya hari ini. Sungguh mencengangkan bukan? Namun tidakkah kalian akan merasa tepat seperti itu juga apabila kalian hendak dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang tidak kalian cintai?

Ya, hari ini Yukiko Amagi akan menikah.

Terdengar suara ribut dari luar kamar Yukiko. Gadis yang baru saja menyelesaikan masa-masa belajarnya di universitas dan akan menyambut dunia kerja itu masih tinggal di Amagi Inn. Ia telah menentukan masa depannya sebagai pemilik penginapan milik keluarganya, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut walaupun umurnya sudah matang.

Yukiko bangun dengan malas dari kasurnya. Ia mengambil handuk lalu mandi tanpa semangat. Tersirat ide untuk melarikan diri dari Inaba ketika ia sedang mandi. Namun ia buru-buru menepiskan hal tersebut karena takut akan konsekuensinya. Yukiko tidak mengenal siapapun diluar Inaba dan ia tidak mau mempertaruhkan keselamatannya karena kabur dihari penting ini.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Yukiko keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Walaupun perutnya menolak diisi beberapa hari terakhir karena beban pikirannya terlalu berat, ia tetap berjalan ke ruang makan. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh Yukiko..." Ibu Yukiko langsung memeluk anaknya ketika ia memasuki ruang makan. Sang Ibu mengelus lembut pundak anaknya, "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah sebesar ini." Katanya lembut.

Yukiko mendesah, "Ibu.." Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini setiap pagi Ibunya memeluk Yukiko seakan-akan Yukiko hendak pergi. Tanpa pernah mengucapkannya, Yukiko merasa muak.

"Sudah-sudah, kau tidak perlu setiap pagi mengucapkan itu." Kata Ayah Yukiko pada sang Ibu. Kepada anak semata wayangnya ia berkata, "Kau sudah siap? Ayo segera berangkat ke gereja. Begitu banyak hal yang harus disiapkan. Terutama, kau harus segera memakai baju pengantinmu!"

Ibu Yukiko melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap matanya yang mulai basah sembari berkata, "Ya, Ayahmu benar! Ayoayo! Bergegaslah!"

Yukiko hanya mampu memutar tubuhnya memunggungi orang tuanya lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil barang-barang penting. Tidak ada seorang pun dari orang tuanya yang menyadari tatapan nanar yang terpancar dari mata anak mereka.

Ketika sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang penting yang harus dibawanya ke gereja, handphone merupakan barang nomor satu yang terlintas di benak Yukiko. Ketika Yukiko membuka kunci dihandphonenya, ia menemukan berpuluh-puluh SMS baru bersesakan di inboxnya.

Lebih dari 20 SMS merupakan ungkapan bahagia, pemberian selamat sejahtera, serta harapan-harapan yang baik dari teman-teman kuliah Yukiko. Sekitar 10 SMS merupakan pesan putus asa penggemar Yukiko terhadap pernikahan gadis itu. Sekitar 10 SMS lainnya adalah dari kerabat dekat. Dan 5 SMS spesial dari sahabat-sahabat istimewa Yukiko.

Ketika selesai membaca semua SMS dari kelima teman istimewanya, Yukiko mendesah namun tersenyum kecil. Lucu juga menurutnya, kenapa teman-temannya masih mengirimkan SMS padanya padahal kurang dari 30 menit lagi mereka akan bertemu di gereja?

Sekali lagi Yukiko memeriksa inboxnya.

"Sudah kuduga..." Gumamnya terluka.

Orang yang selama 7 tahun ia cintai tidak memberinya ucapan apapun. Yukiko harusnya tahu, karena selama 6 bulan belakangan ini lelaki bermata kelabu itu tidak pernah memberi kabar apa-apa kepadanya.

Yukiko tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Seta Souji ketika tiba-tiba lelaki itu tidak membalas emailnya maupun messagenya. Sejak saat itu Yukiko terus menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira terjadi padanya. Yukiko sempat memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, namun kemungkinan itu segera lenyap ketika ia masih sesekali melihat Souji aktif di jejaring sosial.

Hubungan jarak jauh itu menyiksa, itulah alasan kenapa Souji tidak pernah meminta Yukiko menerimanya kembali. Ketika Yukiko mengungkit masalah tersebut, Souji mengatakan kalau hubungan jarak jauh tidak berguna dan hanya akan menyakiti Yukiko. Kadang kala Souji malah menanyakan apakah Yukiko sudah punya pacar baru. Ketika Souji menanyakan hal tersebut, hati Yukiko terluka. Dan gadis itu tampaknya tak tahu kalau Souji pun terluka ketika menanyakannya.

Kemungkinan yang paling nyata adalah bahwa Souji telah menemukan gadis baru yang mengisi hatinya. Ketika Yukiko memilih mempercayai hal tersebut, ia menangis selama tiga hari dua malam.

Yukiko mendesah lalu melempar handphonenya ke dalam tas. Ia membenci dirinya karena terus menunggu Souji. Setiap pagi, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengecek email. Setiap malam, hal terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah mengecek email. Semuanya ia lakukan karena begitu ingin menerima kabar dari Souji. Namun betapapun Yukiko membenci dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Souji.

~ O ~

Tok tok tok!

"Yukikoooo~ sudah bolehkah kami masuk?" Suara Chie terdengar mendayu-dayu dari luar kamar ganti pengantin wanita.

"Emmmm... Kurasa begitu." Jawab Yukiko tanpa antusiasme.

Seketika pintu pun menjeblak terbuka.

Lima sahabat istimewa Yukiko yang tadi pagi mengirimkan SMS ucapan selamat yang tulus berdiri menganga ketika melihat Yukiko dalam balutan baju pengantin. Yukiko harus menarik mereka memasuki ruangan sebelum membanting pintu kembali tertutup.

Seketika pujian-pujian hangat mengalir padanya. Semuanya berkata kalau Yukiko terlihat paling cantik selama hidupnya adalah saat ini, ketika ia mengenakan baju pengantin.

"Bajunya terlihat jauh lebih menawan dengan kau yang memakainya." Dari pujian-pujian yang lain, pujian dari Naoto inilah yang membuat Yukiko meneteskan air mata.

Yukiko segera memeluk Naoto, "Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku, Naoto." Katanya parau. Seketika seluruh perasaan bersalah membanjiri Yukiko bagaikan ombak. Perasaan itu terlalu kuat hingga membuat lutut Yukiko goyah.

Naoto tersenyum lembut sambil menyambut pelukan Yukiko, "Kenapa kau harus terus meminta maaf, Senpai? Sudah kukatakan jutaan kali, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kalau ini memang yang harus terjadi, tidak apa-apa. Kurelakan dia bersamamu." Suara lembut Naoto masih tidak mampu menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak di hati Yukiko. Bagaimanapun juga ini salah. Yukiko tidak seharusnya menikah dengan orang yang Naoto cintai.

"Oh Yukiko Senpai! Kau tidak boleh banyak menangis didetik-detik sepenting ini..." Rise Kujikawa mengingatkan sambil buru-buru mencari tissue di meja rias. Untung saja Yukiko belum dirias, karena bila kau menangis ketika sudah memakai riasan dihari pernikahanmu, segalanya tentu akan runyam.

Teddie, yang matanya paling jeli, lebih dulu menemukan tempat tissue daripada Rise. Teddie memberikan tissue banyak-banyak pada Yukiko, "Jangan terus menangis Yuki-chan. Naoto telah merelakanmu berbahagia dengannya. Tidak bijaksana untuk bersedih." Katanya.

Yukiko mengelap matanya sambil mengangguk.

Terdengar desahan dari jendela.

Yukiko menoleh dan melihat Yosuke menatap ke langit mendung di luar, "Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah akan hujan...?" Tanyanya pada seisi ruangan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari angkasa.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu disaat seperti ini..." Gumam Chie sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Wajah Yosuke mengeras, "Sungguh aku berharap semuanya tidak seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin.. Aku ingin kita untuk kembali lagi ke masa lalu." Yosuke tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia ingin Souji kembali. Namun seperti yang telah semua orang di ruangan itu berusaha lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Yosuke tidak pernah menyebut namanya.

Nama Souji terdengar terlalu vital bagi mereka. Tidak hanya Yukiko yang mencemaskan dan rindu terhadap lelaki itu. Kadang kala ketika salah seorang dari mereka mengungkit Souji, suasana mendung seketika menggelayuti.

Yukiko menatap Yosuke dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan, "Aku pun begitu. Sungguh." Ia kembali menatap Naoto, dan seketika itu air matanya hendak keluar lagi.

Naoto memandang Yukiko sendu. Ia mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Yukiko dan meremasnya, memberikan sedikit semangat tanpa kata-kata.

"Tapi menurutku.. Masa sekarang pun tidak terlalu buruk. Selain mengenai 'dia', kurasa kita semua sukses dan sejahtera." Kata Rise sedikit mencerahkan suasana.

Kalau dilihat secara keseluruhan memang benar.

Orang-orang yang berdiri di ruangan itu adalah orang-orang penting dan calon orang-orang penting.

Setelah lulus SMA, Rise memulai debut idola baru. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ability Rise telah meningkat drastis akibat usahanya memperbaiki diri sepeninggalan Souji. Sehingga ketika ia memulai debut di agency baru, popularitasnya melejit memecahkan rekor bagi idola muda. Dalam waktu sangat singkat, tawaran menjadi bintang iklan di produk-produk ternama Jepang mengalir bersamaan dengan pengajuan permintaan konser di berbagai kota di Jepang dan di negara sekitar Asia. Dan sekarang Rise menjadi salah satu idola papan atas Jepang.

Tidak mau kalah dari kepopuleran Rise, Teddie ternyata memiliki bakat menjadi model. Ketika suatu hari ia sedang bekerja sambilan di Junes, ia tidak sengaja bertemu orang penting dari sebuah majalah yang sangat tertarik dengan bentuk wajah Teddie. Mata birunya yang sangat jernih pun menjadi ikon yang sangat diperhitungkan. Dari sekali pemotretan bersama orang penting tersebut, Teddie langsung menerima tawaran dari beberapa majalah lain. Sekarang, setiap harinya, produk-produk terkenal dari luar negeri meminta Teddie menjadi model produk mereka.

Sementara itu, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, dan Kanji tetap setia berada di Inaba. Yosuke berhasil melanjutkan dan mengembangkan salah satu cabang Junes di Inaba. Sekarang Yosuke memiliki 3 cabang Junes di luar Inaba sambil sibuk kuliah dan sibuk berkencan dengan Chie yang satu universitas dengannya. Chie tidak banyak berubah dari ketika SMA dulu, gadis itu sekarang memupuk bakat terpendamnya yaitu mengajar.

Naoto tentu saja berjalan di bidang detektif. Ia belajar di universitas untuk memperdalam ilmunya sekaligus bekerja di kantor kepolisian Inaba. Ia memiliki posisi detektif tertinggi di Inaba, sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan meragukan dirinya walaupun ia wanita. Dan dilihat dari usianya yang masih sangat muda, beberapa tahun mendatang posisi di kepolisian pusat Jepang pasti terbuka untuknya.

Dan terakhir Kanji. Siapa yang menyangka kalau lelaki itu berhasil meneruskan Tatsumi Textile milik Ibunya? Dengan kecerdasan luar biasa dibidang menjahit dan memilih warna, Kanji berhasil membuat setiap pelanggannya puas dengan kimono yang dibuatnya. Sifat galaknya pun mulai melembut sejak ia berpacaran dengan Naoto.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana situasi Souji di Eropa. Setiap kali mereka mengobrol dengan Souji, Souji selalu aktif menanyakan kabar di Inaba. Jikalau salah seorang dari mereka bertanya mengenai pekerjaan atau kuliah Souji di sana, Souji selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan secepat mungkin.

"Rise benar. Mari kita nikmati saja apa yang ada sekarang. Jangan melihat ke belakang lagi, atau kalian akan merasakan sakit yang sama terus menerus." Kata Teddie bijaksana.

Chie mengangguk, "Ya." Ia menatap Yukiko dan memaksakan seulas senyum, "Kau harus segera memakai make up."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, Rise mengusir Yosuke dan Teddie keluar kamar ganti pengantin wanita.

Begitu diusir oleh Rise, Yosuke dan Teddie berjalan menuju kamar ganti pengantin pria. Sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar ganti tersebut, handphone Yosuke berbunyi sehingga pria itu buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya dan malah pergi keluar gereja.

Teddie, yang melihat gelagat temannya yang sepertinya mendapat telepon penting, tidak ambil pusing. Ia masuk ke kamar ganti pria sendirian.

Tampaklah seorang lelaki gagah di depan kaca sedang mengenakan dasi sebagai penyempurna pakaiannya. Tuksedo hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja putih serta celana katun hitam melekat di tubuh pria tersebut. Pria tersebutlah yang akan meminang Yukiko tidak lama lagi.

"Hai Ted." Sapa lelaki itu datar.

Teddie masuk ke ruangan tersebut lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dengan lirih ia bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?".

Butuh lebih dari setengah menit bagi lelaki yang ditanya untuk menjawab. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Katanya datar.

"Orang bodoh macam akupun tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja." Gumam Teddie yang memandang sosok lelaki di depan kaca itu sedih.

Calon suami Yukiko mendesah dan menatap keluar jedela. Sejujurnya, lelaki itu benar-benar menentang ide untuk menikahi Yukiko. Dulu ia pernah menyukai Senpainya itu. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia hanya menghormati Yukiko sebagaimana ia menghormati persahabatan mereka. Lelaki itu pun sebelum hendak dinikahkah dengan Yukiko, memiliki kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Sekarang hatinya hancur karena pernikahan yang dipaksakan oleh orang tuanya dan orang tua Yukiko.

"Apakah... Yukiko baik-baik saja?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Teddie beberapa saat kemudian.

Teddie bergerak mendekati lelaki tersebut, "Barusan ia menangis hanya karena bertemu dengan Naoto." Jawabnya enggan.

Warna wajah calon suami Yukiko makin keruh.

Ia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Andaikan ia memiliki sedikit saja lebih banyak pendukung dan penopang bagi pembatalan pernikahan ini, lelaki itu pasti akan membatalkannya. Pembatalan suatu pernikahan akan menimbulkan banyak masalah, karena itulah calon suami Yukiko membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya.

Waktu berlalu. Teddie tetap menemani calon suami Yukiko hingga pintu diketuk.

Kepala Ayah Yukiko menyembul dari pintu yang setengah terbuka, "Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang, Kanji. Lima menit lagi Yukiko akan turun." Katanya memanggil calon suami Yukiko.

~ O ~

Semua tamu undangan memenuhi kursi di salah satu gereja terbesar di Inaba. Orang tua dari pengantin wanita, orang tua dari pengantin pria, serta pengantin pria berdiri di dekat altar. Orang-orang tersebut saling melirik. Kebanyakan dari mereka menampakkan suka cita yang menggebu-gebu dari pandangan mata mereka. Berketerbalikan dengan pandangan mata sang pengantin pria, yang hampir kosong tanpa perasaan.

Tiba-tiba, Yosuke memasuki gereja dari pintu utama gereja. Suara pintu besar itu terbuka membuat orang-orang menoleh padanya. Seketika, napas orang-orang di gereja tersentak ketika melihat siapa yang berjalan di samping Yosuke.

Rambut kelabu dan mata kelabu itu...

Tatapan mata tajamnya...

Paras tubuhnya dan cara berjalannya...

Tidak ada keraguan bahwa pemuda di samping Yosuke adalah Souji Seta.

Yosuke berjalan bersama Souji, mengantarkan lelaki berambut kelabu itu berjalan ke depan altar. Semua orang di ruangan tersebut percaya kalau Souji hendak berhenti di depan altar dan berbicara terhadap calon suami Yukiko. Namun ternyata tidak, Souji hanya tersenyum ramah pada pemuda di depan altar lalu ia berbelok menuju piano di pojok ruangan.

Begitu Souji duduk di kursi piano dan membuka tutupnya, Yosuke meninggalkan Souji yang kemudian segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Chie.

Tepat ketika Yosuke menempelkan bokongnya pada kursi, Chie mencubit tangannya hingga merah.

"Apa-apaan?" Jerit Yosuke tertahan. Ia menatap marah pada Chie.

Chie membalas tatapan marahnya lebih dahsyat, "'Apa-apaan?' Itu harusnya jadi kalimatku! Kenapa tiba-tiba KAU membawa SOUJI kemari? Di saat SEPERTI INI? Tanpa membicarakannya kepada KAMI terlebih dahulu?" Chie membombardir Yosuke dengan pertanyaan penuh amarahnya.

Rise, Naoto, dan Teddie yang duduk sebaris dengan Chie langsung ikut mendekati Yosuke. Bersama-sama, mereka bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yosuke yang membawa Souji.

Setelah menenangkan teman-temannya, Yosuke menjelaskan dengan nada seakan-akan ia juga tidak percaya bahwa Souji berada di Inaba saat ini. "Setelah kalian mengusirku dari kamar ganti Yukiko, aku mendapat telepon dari nomor asing. Kukira itu adalah klienku, tapi ternyata Souji meneleponku! Ia berkata ia sudah berdiri di depan gereja namun hatinya tak mengizinkan kakinya bergerak memasuki gereja. Karena itu ia memintaku membawanya ke dalam."

Yosuke menarik napas dan melanjutkan, "Kami berbicara cukup lama di luar gereja. Souji memelukku lalu tidak berhenti bertanya mengenai pernikahan ini. Hingga tiba-tiba semua tamu disuruh masuk karena pernikahan akan mulai. Souji sempat bimbang. Ia sempat mengatakan padaku kalau mungkin ia tidak sanggup melihatnya. Namun aku mempercayakannya kalau dia HARUS datang untuk bertemu kalian semua."

"KAU IDIOT!" Chie membentak Yosuke sangat marah tapi tidak terlalu keras, "Tidakkah kau terpikir dengan kehadiran SOUJI di pernikahan YUKIKO akan membawa bencana?"

Rise, Naoto, dan Teddie tak mampu berkata-kata. Mereka hanya saling melirik dengan tatapan risau setengah mati. Mereka semua bingung, terkejut, takut, dan marah sekaligus. Benak mereka terlalu tertekan dengan semua masalah yang terjadi di menit tersebut hingga sulit untuk berbicara.

Yosuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Chie. Sekonyong-konyong bahunya merosot. Ia tampak syok.

Chie menggeram frustrasi.

Naoto mengambil inisiatif pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar ganti Yukiko. Naoto tidak berhenti sekalipun satu ruangan itu sedang ribut membicarakan Souji. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah memperingati Yukiko.

~ O ~

Handphone Yukiko berbunyi sekali.

Yukiko menatap layar handphonenya bingung. Sebuah SMS masuk ke inboxnya.

Setelah Yukiko membuka kunci handphonenya, ia membuka SMS itu. Hanya terdapat sebaris kalimat dari nomor asing.

_Christina Perri – A Thousand Years_

Yukiko menatap kata-kata itu bingung. Ia tahu betul lagu tersebut. Baru-baru ini ia menonton Breaking Dawn di bioskop bersama Chie. Karena soundtrack film itu terdengar enak, Yukiko mengunduhnya begitu ia pulang dari bioskop.

Yukiko mendesah. "Mungkin cuma orang iseng." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun segera keluar kamar ganti dan hendak menemui Ayahnya di balik bayang-bayang sebelum berjalan ke altar bersama-sama. Yukiko terkejut ketika melihat Naoto berlari ke arahnya.

"Naoto? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di-"

Naoto memotong kalimat Yukiko, "Kau harus tenang!" Ia menekankan setiap katanya.

Yukiko mengernyit bingung.

Naoto menarik nafas dan mengulangi kata-katanya. "Terjadi sesuatu yang menggemparkan di dekat altar. Dan kau harus tenang dalam menanggapinya." Jelas Naoto agak membingungkan.

Yang muncul di benak Yukiko ketika itu adalah bahwa mungkin sebuah bom jatuh di dekat altar sehingga ruangan tersebut porak-poranda saat itu. Sedetik, Yukiko senang karena ada kemungkinan pernikahan ini batal. Namun ketika ia melihat kekalutan di mata Naoto, ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang terjadi lebih besar daripada itu.

Demi menenangkan Naoto, Yukiko berkata, "Aku akan tenang ketika berjalan menuju altar, percayalah. Tidak peduli bahkan kalau tiba-tiba ada bom jatuh tepat di altar." Katanya bercanda. Melihat ketidak percayaan di mata Naoto, ia menambahkan, "Sungguh, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.".

Akhirnya Naoto berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sementara itu Yukiko berjalan ke arah Ayahnya. Sang Ayah tersenyum penuh arti pada Yukiko. Ia mengecup kepala anak gadisnya itu seraya berkata, "Ayah senang kau telah tumbuh jadi dewasa." Ia mendesah puas, "Kalau kau tegang saat berjalan menuju altar, jangan ragu untuk mencengkeram tangan Ayah sekuat mungkin."

Yukiko mengangguk dengan senyum lemah.

Dan mereka pun berjalan.

Tepat sebelum Yukiko tampak oleh para tamu, alunan lembut piano terdengar mengiringi gerakan kaki Yukiko dan Ayahnya. Yukiko terkejut dengan lagu yang dimainkan oleh orang yang bermain piano. Inilah lagu Christina Perri – A Thousand Years. Suara pemuda yang bermain piano terdengar samar-samar menyanyikan liriknya.

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer..._

Yukiko merasa familier dengan suara tersebut. Ia menoleh pada piano di ujung ruangan. Dan seketika ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak melihat siapa orang yang sedang bermain piano serta bernyanyi tersebut.

Sosok Souji yang menatapnya dengan mata kelabunya membuat kaki Yukiko goyah. Luapan perasaan terkejut, bimbang, rindu, serta cinta melebur jadi satu di hati Yukiko. Gadis itu ingin segera berlari dan memeluk Souji, namun ia tahu hal itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Mengingat dimana posisinya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba nafas Yukiko tersengal.

Tekanan yang begitu besar di hati dan otaknya membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Ia mencoba bernapas dengan mulutnya. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Kakinya tetap goyah, tubuhnya tetap bergetar, napasnya masih tidak beraturan. Di sampingnya, sang Ayah tersenyum pada Yukiko karena menganggap gadis itu tegang ingin segera mencapai altar.

Yukiko membuang muka dari Souji. Berusaha untuk menata kembali konsentrasinya dalam berjalan.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Yukiko sudah separuh jalan menuju altar. Gadis itu mengerahkan segala energi yang ia miliki untuk menjaga ekspresinya dan mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk berjalan. Ia tidak berani menatap Souji karena takut pingsan.

Sementara itu, Souji yang bernyanyi dari ujung ruangan melakukan hal yang sama. Souji mengerahkan energinya untuk menjaga ekspresi dan mengerahkan konsentrasinya untuk bermain piano. Souji berharap Yukiko tidak melihatnya lagi. Karena satu saja lirikan dari gadis itu, Souji takut dirinya akan kehilangan kontrol terhadap tubuhnya.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a tahousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_All along I believed I would found you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Lagu terhenti tepat Yukiko melepas tangan Ayahnya.

Sekali lagi sang Ayah mengecup kepala Yukiko lalu melepas anaknya.

Dengan ragu Yukiko berjalan menuju calon suaminya. Kanji Tatsumi.

Kanji berdiri dengan paras yang hampir sama dengan Yukiko. Hal itu disebabkan karena perasaannya sama dengan perasaan Yukiko. Syok, bimbang, dan enggan. Mereka sama-sama masih syok atas kehadiran Souji yang tiba-tiba. Mereka bimbang dan enggan untuk menikah. Namun keadaan memaksa mereka untuk mengikuti permainan orang tua mereka.

Ketika penghulu sudah mulai membacakan kalimat khasnya, Kanji melirik Yukiko. Ia menemukan Yukiko bertampang persis seperti perkiraannya. Ia menatap lantai tanpa benar-benar memikirkan pernikahannya atau bahkan Kanji. Gadis itu tengah memikirkan lelaki bermata kelabu di pojok ruangan. Kanji hampir melihat kilasan perak di mata Yukiko, selama sesaat mengira Yukiko menangis. Sedetik kemudian Kanji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Souji.

Souji berdiri perlahan-lahan, lalu beranjak keluar gereja hampir tanpa suara. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Kanji menangkap perasaan hancur yang terpancar sebegitu rupa.

Yukiko yang mendengar suara kursi digeser, menoleh untuk menemukan Souji yang beranjak pergi keluar gereja. Tiba-tiba dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mengejar pria itu membuat Yukiko menggerakkan kakinya selangkah.

Satu hal kecil yang dilakukan Yukiko berhasil tertangkap basah oleh Kanji.

Selama sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Yukiko berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Kanji namun ia tidak mampu. Situasinya terlalu pelik, hatinya terlalu ribut, kepalanya terlalu ringan. Untunglah Kanji mampu melihat seluruh perasaan Yukiko dari pancaran di mata gadis itu.

"Ini terlalu berat untuk dijalankan." Kata Kanji memotong perkataan penghulu. Seketika suasana hening menyelimuti gereja tersebut.

Kanji menatap mata Yukiko lurus-lurus, "Kau sudah muak terhadap semua ini. Kau ingin mengejarnya sekarang juga. Benar bukan, Senpai?" Tanya Kanji.

Yukiko tidak mampu bersuara, ia hanya mengangguk.

Setelah menguatkan hati, Kanji berbalik menatap Ibunya. "Kami tidak bisa menikah, Mom." Katanya membuat orang-orang terkesiap. Gumaman-gumaman tidak enak mulai terdengar di gereja itu.

"A-apa?" Tanya Ibu Kanji terkejut.

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat kalau kami tidak saling mencintai? Aku mencintai Naoto. Yukiko mencintai Souji. Tapi kau malah menikahkan aku dengan Yukiko?" Kanji menggeleng, "Itu pilihan yang salah."

"Bukankah kalian saling menyukai? Maksudku, kalian tidak pernah menunjukkan keengganan bila sedang bersama." Ibu Yukiko berkata pada Kanji meminta penjelasan.

Kanji menjelaskan dengan emosi tertahan. Dari lirikan singkat yang ia layangkan pada Yukiko, ia dapat merasakan tekad gadis itu untuk segera berlari. Jadi Kanji menjelaskan dengan cepat kalau ia dan Yukiko hanya berteman.

"Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" Akhirnya Yukiko bertanya pada Kanji.

Dengan tersenyum Kanji mengangguk.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Yukiko melesat keluar gereja meninggalkan Kanji untuk menghadapi runtutan pertanyaan, keluhan, serta pendapat dari orang-orang yang berada di gereja itu. Yukiko mengingatkan diri untuk berterimakasih terhadap Kanji karena membiarkannya lolos dari semua itu setelah situasinya tenang.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Yukiko untuk menemukan Souji. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di kursi di bawah pohon sakura yang letaknya di taman belakang gereja. Dengan sekali lirikan, Yukiko mendapati Souji tertunduk dengan aura tertekan di sekitarnya.

Yukiko berlari mendekati lelaki itu. Ketika sudah berada di belakang kursi tempat Souji duduk, Yukiko berhenti. Tampaknya lelaki itu tidak mendengar kedatangan Yukiko saking penuh pikirannya. Yukiko mengulurkan tangan kecilnya dan menutup mata Souji.

Souji tersentak kaget. Tapi ia membiarkan tangan itu tetap ditempatnya. Ketika Souji tetap diam, sebuah kecupan mendarat di puncuk kepalanya. Kecupan itu begitu singkat dan hampir tidak terasa. Walaupun begitu, tubuh Souji mengetahui siapa pemilik bibir yang mencium kepalanya itu. Sejurus kemudian bulu-bulu di tengkuk Souji merinding. Perasaan mati yang selama ini mengisi hati Souji sirna tak berbekas. Seakan-akan seseorang telah meniupkan kehidupan di hati pemuda itu.

Souji menelan gumpalan pahit yang sejak bermenit-menit lalu bertempat di kerongkongannya. Dengan napas tertahan Souji menarik tangan yang menutup matanya itu. Seakan mengetahui perasaan aneh yang menerpa Souji, pemilik tangan itu melepaskan tangannya.

Kaki Souji bergerak berdiri. Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Lalu menatap lurus ke mata Yukiko.

...

Angin berhembus kencang. Sensasi hujan mulai terkecap di udara. Awan mendung yang sudah bergelayutan di angkasa semenjak Yukiko membuka mata sekarang meneteskan butiran-butiran hujan tiap beberapa detik sekali. Burung-burung gereja bersahutan sebelum terbang mencari tempat berlindung.

Keheningan mutlak mengenyami Souji dan Yukiko selama beberapa waktu.

Mata kelabu menatap mata hitam.

Hingga akhirnya Yukiko mengutarakan hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya, "Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku sejak enam bulan terakhir?" Suara gadis itu pecah akibat emosi menggebu-gebu di dadanya.

Yang ditanya tampak lupa bernapas selama beberapa detik. "Aku... Aku mendengar kabar kalau kau akan menikah. Jadi aku menarik diri." Jawab Souji, ia terkejut karena suaranya pecah juga.

Keheningan kembali mengisi.

Lalu Souji mendekati Yukiko.

Selama sesaat, Souji menganggap kursi taman itu sangat mengganggu karena memisahkan antara dirinya dengan Yukiko. Jadi Souji menaiki kursi tersebut, berjongkok, dan menatap lurus ke bola mata Yukiko. Setelah tubuhnya tidak gemetar, ia menggerakkan tangannya membelai pipi Yukiko.

"Kau tidak berubah." Komentarnya seakan menganggap hal itu mustahil.

Yukiko menelan ludah tidak mampu berkata-kata. Wajah Souji begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sehingga membuat Yukiko gugup.

"Sejak dulu aku penasaran. Masih adakah kesempatan untuk memiliki hatimu...?" Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar sebagai gumaman. Souji seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yukiko tercengang. Sepenuh hatinya ia berharap pertanyaan itu menegaskan kalau perasaan Souji belum berubah sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu.

"Masih adakah kesempatan untukku berada di hatimu?" Tanya Yukiko balik setelah berhasil memerintah bibirnya bergerak.

Gerakan tangan Souji yang membelai Yukiko terhenti. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Souji dengan nada yang hampir kasar. Suara itu mengekspresikan perasaan terhina.

Hati Yukiko mencelos sebelum rasa sakit menusuk begitu dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu ada di hatiku. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu, Yukiko." Lanjut Souji.

Dengan kalimat itu, Yukiko merasa kelegaan dan kebahagiaan luar biasa membanjiri hatinya. Seluruh sel-sel darah di tubuhnya seakan-akan merasakan luapan kebahagiaan sebagaimana yang dirasakan hatinya hingga membuat tubuhnya merinding. Guncangan yang tidak terelakkan di hati Yukiko membuatnya mengalirkan air mata.

Souji menatap khawatir dan bingung, "Ke-kenapa? Aku melukai perasaanmu?" Tanyanya.

Yukiko menggeleng, "Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku memang mudah menangis." Jawabnya disela isakan kecil, "Kukira kau sudah melupakanku..."

Pemuda di hadapan Yukiko tersenyum lembut, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku. Aku sudah tersiksa begitu lama tanpa dirimu. Kau tidak lihat wajahku lebih tirus? Aku hanya bisa makan sekali sehari gara-gara kepikiran kamu." Katanya.

Yukiko menatap wajah Souji dan menemukan kalau perkataan pemuda itu benar.

"Kau masih menyukaiku selama ini?" Tanya Yukiko memastikan.

Souji menatap nanar padanya, "Tentu saja..."

Gadis di hadapan Souji tersenyum sangat lebar sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Souji.

"..?" Souji membeku di tempat.

Melihat ekspresi beku di wajah Souji, Yukiko terkikik geli sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Souji. Kali ini kecupannya sedikit lebih lama dan lebih intim.

Terdapat sesuatu dalam kecupan itu. Mengingat Souji tidak mencium ataupun dicium siapa-siapa untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Sesuatu membuat kecupan itu terasa lebih dari sekedar kecupan.

Sudah lama Souji melupakan sensasi ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir orang lain. Dan Souji harus mengakuinya, ia sangat menyukai bibir Yukiko. Perasaan semangat yang aneh menyelusup ke dalam hati pemuda itu dan mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya seperti sengatan listrik. Perasaan yang memang selalu berada di sana setiap kali Souji menyentuh atau mencium Yukiko.

Souji ikut tersenyum seakan-akan ia adalah lelaki paling bahagia di muka bumi sebelum lompat ke samping Yukiko dan memeluk lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dalam-dalam. Perasaan cinta yang tulus dan murni sekali lagi mengisolasi hati Souji. Kali ini ia berjanji, ia tidak akan melepas cintanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Yukiko menyambut ciuman Souji dengan sepenuh hati. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana cara Yukiko membalas ciuman Souji. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Souji, mengelusnya lembut. Gerakan itu memacu semangat di dalam diri Souji. Tangan Souji bergerak melingkari sekitar pinggul Yukiko, menariknya dalam pelukan. Ciuman itu semakin hangat dengan berlalunya detik demi detik.

Yukiko hampir saja menggigit lidah Souji karena gerakan lidah pemuda itu terlalu liar di dalam mulutnya. Namun setelah membiasakan diri akhirnya lidah Yukiko ikut bermain dengan lidah Souji. Walaupun begitu Yukiko tetap membiarkan Souji memegang kendali.

Lama kemudian akhirnya kedua pasangan itu terpaksa berhenti berciuman karena kehabisan napas.

Souji menatap mata Yukiko dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "A thousand years isn't long enough to show you how much I love you."

Bersamaan dengan masuknya kalimat tersebut ke dalam benak Yukiko, gadis itu tahu bahwa ia telah menemukan pasangan yang akan menemaninya seumur hidup. Entah kebersamaan mereka dilandasi cinta atau persahabatan, pokoknya Yukiko tahu ia akan terus bersama Souji hingga ajal menjemput.

_~ T H E E N D ~_

* * *

A/N: *bow*

Author mengucapkan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada orang-orang yang telah menunggu lama untuk chapter ini (emang ada?). Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Author butuh waktu lama banget buat bikin satu chap terakhir ini, Author cuma bisa bilang semua itu karena kelalaian Author. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

*bow*

Kalau tidak keberatan, readers boleh mereview.

Tapi kalau keberatan, ya tak apa toh review itu hukumnya mubah :)

Akhir kata, Author berterima kasih buat teman-teman Author yang aktif maupun tdk di FFn yang telah banyak membantu serta para readers tercinta yang setia menemani Author. Karena ini baru cerita pertama Author, jadi mohon dimaklumkan kalau belum bagus. Mulai sekarang Author janji akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menjadi Author yang lebih baik. Sekian dari saya...

Mari kita ketemu di lain cerita \^v^/ *cium readers satusatu*


End file.
